Less Than a Hundred Years
by nanu107
Summary: You don't get to be together for very long, no matter how hard you try it's less than a hundred years. So day by day, like today, love. Be so happy, words can't describe it; yearn for each other, even while together. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

Prologue

_For me this tree is the Tree of Life. How deeply rooted is our love? _He wonders silently, lost in the view before him; _would it be as deep as the roots of this tree? Had our souls merged in such a bond that she is inside of me, and I lost within her?_ Would he even know when she returned? But then he turns, the faintest rustling calling his attention and making his heart feel as he had not felt in these past years... and there she is. Her presence glorifying the view and the morning dew, bringing life back to the sore body and sensations to the dormant heart that had waited so eagerly for so long. Calm as ever he stands and fixes his now old armor, with a smile, and tears that had been stored with memories for so long, he walks to stand before her; _All is well_, his heart mumbles in relief, _because she is home_.

That night the inn was quiet, late and with a cold weather the soldiers had decided to call it a night and return to their rooms early. Choi Young, General of the WooDalChi currently camping in the area, was no exception.

Thought he was the only one with company for the night.

The lady was currently wearing his dark robes, a more contemporary look for her than the old white and purple traveling clothes. Her bag rested against his, her hat and walking stick set against his sword, and her amber hair covering the pillow nesting her head, contrasting against the dark colored sheets the inn provided. Choi Young watched her sleep, as he had years ago, while his hand caressed her hand, hidden against his chest. She had not changed a bit, even when he had changed Eun Soo was still the same.

The cute little birthmark on her nose, the tender eyes, the calm expression while sleeping. Her breathing was slow and steady, her hair messy as ever, longer than before… She was thinner, something his aunt would have to fix, and gorgeous. In dreams she turned, her back now to him, hand pulling away from his chest and resting comfortably close to her face, fisted in a light manner… He leaned to rest on his own side, pillow warm and soft…

A soft gasp left her, making her head rise and hair cascade over the small pillow. A second later she rested back her head and for some reason her shoulders fell in disappointment. He watched this, touched by the significance of the moment, his soul knowing what she was about to do.

"Are you there?" She asked softly, afraid.

Choi Young smiled.

"I am here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: This is set around the third or fourth years after their wedding._

It started a bit after midnight.

They had made love, as was their rule in such comfortable days, and Choi Young forced her into warm robes; the night was chilly and snow was already covering the ground heavily so to avoid her getting sick she was dressed. He also dressed, and smiling helped her settle on bed, listening to her complaining because she wanted to probably make love to him again, whenever she woke up again. But she was so tired, already having yawned more than twice, and he assured Eun Soo, that if she did wake up they would make love. He was after all a light sleeper and could tell when she reached for him. Yet she'd fallen asleep and like a log rested on her side of the bed, not moving.

Until a bit after midnight.

Choi Young woke up with the little tremors dangling in the air, eyes opening slightly, not fully; and when the cold wind hit his nose he simply snuggled deeper into the sheets, and turned his head on the pillow. Eun Soo was a small curled ball beside him, covered to her nose. He smiled softly and couldn't help but to sit up, and scratch his neck, hand reaching out to turn Imja into his arms…

She'd been sobbing silently; thick trails of tears marked her face and her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying for a while now. Upon been turned she started to sob loudly, painfully so, making the man's eyes widen as he stared down at the love of his life crying so hard. Her hands reached for something unattainable, and they had to do with the man that reached out to her, holding her in worry. "Imja, Imja what's wrong?" Was all he could ask, holding onto her, hand fixing her hair out of her face. But tears, having drenched the thick strands of reddish hair made it almost impossible.

"Imja!" He called louder now, "Imja!" She wouldn't say a word, just sob uncontrollably hard.

The General attempted to stand, to look for someone to help her (a doctor to help a doctor, irony of ironies), but Eun Soo's hand held steadfast on his. So he covered her up as best as he could, and then put on his robes, struggling with the hand holding onto her; and called for Dae Man; the sleepy guard stumbled into the room and when he heard the doctor crying woke up fully.

"Find Lady Choi and have her send… someone."

"Who?"

"Anyone that can make Imja well!" He screamed and wrapped around her, worried because of her tears. She sobbed and held onto him, unable to hold back her pain.

Lady Choi arrived fifteen minutes later, worried. Behind her Deo Gi and Dae Man walked into the room where the High Doctor was still crying her heart out, dangling from her husband's shoulders. The scene before them was heartbreaking; the woman still in her robes, barely covered with the sheets, crying against the man's shoulder. Her sobs were loud and her tears plenty; her hands were dangling from his shoulders as the wind from outside slid in and hit them. Choi Young looked up at his aunt first, and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Deo Gi, some calming tea, go." The mute girl nodded quickly and was escorted out by the WooDalChi, The High Doctor turned to Choi Young, attempting to articulate words but failed miserably. Lady Choi leaned and whispered something to Choi Young's ear, making him look up at her in wonder and the man nodded and held the woman tight, kissing the top of her head. No longer was the woman embarrassed to see the signs of affection presented by her nephew to the doctor.

The calming brew was delivered and handed over to the general, who took it eagerly. At first she didn't want to drink it, but he begged her softly to do so, and out of pain she swallowed the soft tea; it took a while to take effect, because she would sip very small amounts, but soon enough she finished the tea and rested against her husband's chest sobs subsiding as her eyes dropped in sleep.

"I don't know." She finally said, trembling because of her need to breath. "I don't know why…" Choi Young shushed her, and kissed her forehead.

"Rest, you need to rest and get better."

"Listen to him, High Doctor. You must get better soon." Eun Soo lifted her hand, making Lady Choi take it and give a strangely soothing squeeze. Deo Gi left the room, been escorted by Dae Man, and Choi Young sat covering her with the warm sheets. The lady waited until the doctor was asleep and Choi Young turned to his aunt, nodding. "I'll go back to the Queen, she must be worried."

"Alright." Said the General softly, caressing her hair and breathing in deep.

Choi Young stayed in all day; he screamed at Dae Man to get lost and do whatever it was he did; while the Vice General went through the day's routine as if nothing had happened, the General stayed in resting by his wife, holding her hand to his chest and holding his head with his other hand, eyes closed, probably asleep.

Sniffling Eun Soo looked up at his face, eyes lazy and tired. The tea had worked in calming her down, but sleeping eluded her; she could rest, apparently asleep, but it was her husband's territory and she simply wanted to be still. Her heart needing the silence. Her head hurt with the beginning of a migraine, and she sniffled again, closing her eyes. She was still crying, stray tears falling down the side of her face as she rested against his chest, suddenly burying her forehead against his clothes.

"Tell me where do you hurt." Begged Choi Young, sounding as if in pain. Eun Soo looked up and with tears streaming down her nose sniffled again. "Please, release my soul of this worry."

Eun Soo sniffled, whispering softly. "My heart."

"Your heart? Are you hurt?" He asked, finally opening his eyes, worried.

"No, it just hurts." She couldn't explain it, it was as if she'd lost a piece of herself at some point, and no matter how much she tried she will never be able to replace it.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She said, lips trembling. Eun Soo started to cry again, but quietly not in hysterics like before. "I don't know."

Choi Young suddenly felt useless as never in his life; there was nothing to do to ease her pain away.

_Seven hundred years away, in the mist of autumn._

Many mourners moved away from the wet grounds, searching for some refuge from the rain. The thick rain fell, hit the crinkled browned leaves of the nearby cherry blossom, pulling it from the soft trunk holding it. The last of the flowers untangled from its simple hold, and the wind blew it down to the tall marble slab resting close to the freshly settled mount.

_Here lies Shin Dang Ja, beloved mother and wife…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

What you ask of me

_Prompt: Lovers_  
Author's Ramblings: Set immediately after _**Prologue**_… for those who have asked I continue the fic. This Fanfic is rated _**M**_, yes _**M**_.

Choi Young neared her first, eyes still full of tears, while her face was drenched with them, and cupped her cheeks. They gasped the contact too powerful to keep calm, and a rain of kissed fell over her forehead; making her looked up fully at him, and sob.

"Oh," She said softly, not wanting to stop his ministration, "It's raining." Eun Soo's heart was happy to the point of bursting and allowing the kisses to drop, her hands reached for Choi Young's forearms, laughing. Soon his lips found hers and they melted together, pressing close and deep into each other. His arms changed, hands releasing her face, and wrapping tightly around her, dare she say lifting her?, and kissed her more. She could feel his every emotion, reaching out to her, been welcomed and finally accepted.

As they parted, because their lacking bodies could not live without oxygen, their forehead pressed together and in the warmth of their embrace they held tightly onto each other.

"Are you… alright?" She nodded, unable to talk. "Hurt anywhere?" Laughter escaped her, and she nodded again, another kiss surprising her forehead. "Will you stay with me then, without going anywhere?"

"No more hopping through time." Another kiss to her forehead, Eun Soo pulled away, and looked at his face, contracting in the pain he'd felt for so long, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. "From now on, until the day we die, I will be by your side."

"I knew you would come back," He whispered hoarsely against her shoulder, "I knew you would return and say those words. This miserable general, who has been no one while you were away…" She kissed his cheek, and then pressed to kiss his lips, while stray tears dare adorn his face. Their foreheads pressed together and they breathed in the scent of each other, eyes closed as if in fear of having the other vanish.

"Are you there?" She asked softly, knowing this time a quiet tender voice would answer.

"I am here."

.  
.

They sat under the tree, her head against his shoulder while one of his arms wrapped around her. The soft cold wind moved around them, making her shiver and Choi Young rub her arm to try and get her warmer. They spoke little of what they had been doing during their wait, but they did speak of what they wanted to do now that they were together.

"Your hair is still messy, did you not comb it?" He asked softly, not to her, just to get the thought out. The thought made Eun Soo smile, and swing her legs as a child would.

"No, I didn't. I didn't have a comb."

"Ah, then we shall have to remedy that." And using his fingers he started to comb her hair. She leaned into the warm ministrations, head falling against his other arm as her body relaxed and she was resting inside his arms, covering his lap. "Why are you wearing these old clothes?" Choi Young whispered, curious.

"I've been healing people and learning the herbal world, one hundred years before now. When I walk through the portal…"

"So, you really are Hwata." Her eyes opened in surprise, and she sat up. He watched her to do, calm stare ever present. "I simply knew. After I saw the relics and heard the Prince of the Court…" The mention of the name made her eyes fall, and Choi Young lowered his gaze as well. "He is dead. Frozen." She nodded and leaned back against his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we get back? It's almost sunset."

"Don't you want to stay with me like this?"

"I do, but I'm hungry. Can't we eat something and come back?" He gave out a laugh, rich and filling, making her hunger vanish in the mist of butterflies.

"Do you always think of food?" He mused, standing, after pushing her softly to a sitting position, and standing. She smiled, truly happy for the first time in five years and followed. "Might as well return, and have you greet my new kids." She stood and fixed her old looking clothes, making him take her in for a second. "And find some decent clothes for you."

"What's wrong with my clothes? I'll have you know they are a week old."

"One hundred years and a week old you mean." He teased, offering his arm for support, as he had that faithful morning, and with delight she took it squeezing the forearm. They smiled at each other, as the two fools in love they were, and turned to walk…

Only to find Dae Man, the vice General and Deok Man staring at them quite astonished. There was silence for a moment, as they all stared at each other; and Eun Soo finally lifted her hand, the one dangling from her other side, she would not let go of this darling man for the world. "_**Annyeong**_!"

"High Doctor!" cried Dae Man finally, his already wild hair bobbing up and down and he hurried towards her, and embraced both the General and her in a tight hug. Deok Man followed, tears dangling from his eyes while the Vice General just smiled at them while walking towards them. "High Doctor! High Doctor!" Cried the boy, seeming more like a man, while the tall spearman could not yet process words. She hugged them each in turn, one hand always reaching back for the general, while the Vice General finally patted the General's shoulder.

"We are very glad you are back."

"Oh come here you!" She said with tears in her eyes, hugging the surprised Vice general Choi Young did not mind this, they were a part of her life, as they were a part of his. "My WooDalChi puppies!" She said suddenly, making everybody turn to her and halt movement. "Well you are my Daegang's kids, so I thought…

"I like being her puppy!" Said Deok Man crying out in the open, making the Vice General slap the back of the man's head. The general sighed, noted by the Vice General while the woman continued to talk to the other two.

.  
.

It was a big surprise for the other WooDalChi, not the three leaders, that the General brought a woman with fiery red hair and porcelain skin to his room. Although there were arrangements made for the High Doctor to have her own room, with everything at her disposal, she refused and held tightly onto her general. "I know that it would bring you troubles if I take the expensive room all to myself, besides I would be lonely and you three would sleep out in the rain. So I will stay with the General, as I did back five years ago (_a general gasp covered the inn_) and you three sleep in that room."

"Do as she says; remember when her mind is set there is no reasoning that can convince her."

"Very well sir." And with a bow the Vice general, Dae Man and Deok Man hurried away, allowing them to be alone from that moment on. Choi Young sighed, and with his hand pointed the way up the stairs. Eun Soo nodded and lifting the skirts of her thick clothes moved slowly and quietly up the stairs. The General looked around, aware all eyes were, to be set on his back the moment he turned, and again sighed. Murmurs reached the top of the stairs as they vanished from the men's eyes, and again Choi Young sighed.

"Goodness with sighs like that you could cleave the earth in two." She joked, looking up at him, waiting for him to stand beside her.

"I just…" he scratched his scratchy chin, and was quiet for a moment. Then took her arm and lead her to the end of the hallway. "I wanted to share you with them later… Probably tomorrow."

So that's why he didn't want to return at first; she watched him open the door and then signal her in and for a second she was aware of what she was doing. Alone, in this room, with the man she loved… Would she be able to contain herself? The thought was silly, if she couldn't contain herself he would contain her, so with a chuckle to herself, she entered. He followed, closing the door and sighing, yet again. "But I guess we will have a similar reaction when…" He was halted by a kiss, a violent demonstration of her happiness; she parted slightly, "We get…" A second kiss was delivered. "…Home."

She stopped her ministrations and released his neck. Choi Young frowned slightly.

"You might want to check the door." She said in a whisper, leaning towards him, intimately so. He nodded, still dumbstruck, and silently walked to the door… The kick had two guards falling back on their backs, Deok Man and Dae Man hitting the wall and the Vice General turning in shame away. He stared as they stood, while Eun Soo stifled laughter, and reclosed the door.

"They never learn." He said, shaking his head and placing his sword over the nearby table. Eun Soo received him again, with a big smile, what made Choi Young smile like an idiot. Once again before her, expecting another pleasing attack like the one before he cleared his throat, and was turned around by her.

"Will you hold me through the night?" She said softly, undoing the bindings of his armor.

"Every night." And with a smile she helped take off his armor, making him chuckle to himself in remembrance, then Eun Soo took his hand and lead him to the bed; the large piece of furniture had not yet been used, and it was perfectly made. She sat, pulling him down, and leaned against him again. He chuckled, and held her, fixing their positions so her back would be pressed perfectly against his chest. "Should we get married as soon as we return?" Surprised she turned to him, eyes open in total shock. "Imja, I need to know you won't run off to get into trouble again."

"And marriage will fix that?"

"No, but it will give me a good reason to post four WooDalChi at Imja's every door." And she laughed out loud, happily, making his heart fill with joy. So the kiss he delivered then was inevitable; and sincere. They kissed plenty, and his hands held the back of her shoulder's tightly, making her suddenly moan and pull away.

Probably he wouldn't even know when or how to contain himself.

"What?" He said softly, worried. "Did I hurt you?" She panted to herself, hair covering her face.

"No, I'm fine. Just that… if we continue we… we will…" He understood at that moment, but still continued to hold her. "Not that I don't want to… just that…"

"Would you rather wait till the wedding night?" He whispered softly, curious and a little confused.

"Choi Young, do you know what you are asking me?"

"For Imja to be mine."

"To become yours in all aspects."

"Yes." Blunt as ever.

Lovingly blunt and wonderful as ever. "Men are not as romantic as women, that I understand," He continued, "but if you wish to wait until the marriage bed, I will hold myself back." Eun Soo stared at him, quiet. "Furthermore, I will even let you sleep alone in bed and go out with the men for training, for if I stay here I won't be able to hold myself back. We will be returning in two days' time…" He never got to finish, she jumped him, kissing his lips and wrapping both arms around his neck.

.  
.

Surprised by her boldness, her eagerness (but why was Choi Young so shocked, after knowing her so well?). Choi Young took her body into his, both of them falling to rest against the bed; he was suddenly aware of her every curve even through the thick material of her folded clothes, and the reaction his senses had to her proximity. Those tiny, warm hands traced patterns over his covered skin; the clothes burning with her touch as if she'd become the user of inner energy and her every inch of skin were fire. His heart swelled, and his eyes closed; she delivered a sensual kiss to his lips, her body molding to his in perfect synchrony and making his soul sing.

He'd waited for their reunion for this long, and now it was moving to this point of no return. But if he'd sealed Eun Soo as his… the chances of her vanishing as if a mirage would be null. Taking the back of her neck, now blind with his need for her, Choi Young forced a violent kiss against her lips watching her eyes close in delight, her body singing to his tune. He forced both of them to stand, parting slightly, and they watched each other for a second.

"These clothes of Imja, they are too old for my liking." He said, removing the cottony vest of white and purple from her shoulders. "Those clothes I bought Imja, the ones she couldn't make her mind over, I have them all. I wonder if they will still fit." She didn't answer, touched by his words. "I wonder if I must order new clothes be made for her, would Imja like that?" She nodded, as his hand reached for the first layer of the thick traveler's clothes. Layer upon layer were unfolded, dropped her and there; and when they finally reached the inner most layer she was trembling. "Imja is thinner, too thin. Did Imja not eat well? Sleep well?" Unable to speak, knowing the source of those words had been her own lips, Eun Soo shook her head. "Neither did I." And a kiss was offered as token of love, it was over too soon. Still trembling, she looked down watching the hands undressing her also tremble. The shirt serving as underwear was soft, good for traveling, and easy to find in the time she used to live. His fingers undid the ribbon holding the piece together and unfolded… Porcelain white skin revealed, round and perfect enough to make his breath be lost, the man swallowed hard as she bit her lip, the other part also unfolded and finally removed from her arms and shoulders was thrown aside as well. Trembling hands reached for her shoulder, warm large gentle hands, callused because of sword use and years of battle; they traced a soft line against her neck and finally slowly turned her towards him and a kiss was delivered to her plump lips. Pulled forward, closely pressed to him, Eun Soo's hands lifted to do the same service for him; undressing him has always been a silent desire for her, to reveal his body to her and not in a medical way.

For she had seen his body half naked, but he'd been covered in blood because of her fault and Eun Soo wondered what differences his healthy body would have. Would his shoulders be wider? Would his arms be as lean? Would his abs be as gorgeous?

"Imja." He said suddenly, as she was about to remove his last layer of clothes, taking her hands. "There are scars in this body…"

"Let me heal them. I _can_ heal them." She said openly, eager to unfold his body as a present to her eyes. His hands fell, his lips closed and he took in a deep breath. During treatment she'd noticed scars, here and there, but could not really remember their exact location. So when she folded the clothing her eyes feasted on the body offered to her out of love. The thick clothes fell behind him, arms limp enough for the clothes to slide down, and Eun Soo watched, lips half parted and amazed. Broad shoulders covered in muscle and tanned skin; wide chest well sculpted by the Heavens, thin waist that was usually wrapped with the thick folds of a belt… This man was gorgeous!

Been a doctor she was used to touch, to figure out through palpations what was wrong with her patients; so her hands lifted and touched his shoulders, gaining a little hiss from his part.

Her fingers found the first scar, so blinded were her eyes, on the conjunction of his shoulder. She remembered that from that night she came back to save him from the Prince of the Court. Then another over his chest, from some unknown battle, and another and another… She leaned onto him, kissing the scar on his shoulder, then over his chest, then another and another… until her fingers found the one she had created with his sword, and she parted slightly, tracing the large scar with one hand, looking down to see how angry it still was, how red. He followed her eyes and covered her hand with his. "It doesn't hurt anymore, Imja."

"How could I have done this to you?"

"Forget it, Imja; it is pass and the injury is closed." She pursed her lips, and her chin was lifted. "Imja is here, and my body needs her." And he dipped for a kiss. They pressed together, their bodies already acquaintance with each other in a level not really understood by anyone except themselves, and her breaths pressed to his hard chest, making them sigh in delight.

"You are warm." She produced softly, tenderly.

"You are too." His hands explored her back, down to the waistline of her underpants, and then slowly pulled it off, crouching before her to help her lift her feet and be freed from the bothersome clothes. Now she was bare to him, in every aspect, and smiling he looked up. As tall as he was, kneeling now before her, his head reached her breasts, her slim fingers slid into his hair, messing it like he loved to mess hers. "Imja, you are beautiful." And his hands lifted, holding the top of her hips and pulled her belly for a kiss. "So beautiful." His tongue danced over the slim belly, finding her belly button to be ticklish and taking the opportunity to make her laugh. Eun Soo moaned, finding herself in his grasp and unable and unwilling to move away; were they going too fast? Should they wait?

_This person_, her heart beckoned, _this person is right here_.

His hands lifted, cupping her breasts in wonder, and leaning up to kiss the rounded flesh, threating them equally. Pleasure shot from her spine, to her mouth and from his fingertips to her center, pooling in magnificent lust. Her fingers gave soft tugs at Choi Young's hair and he stood, still half dressed, lifting her bridal style.

"Imja's legs are trembling."

"My Daejang is doing this to me." She said, breathless.

"Then allow me to lay you down and find what is wrong with you." And gave two steps he set her down over the bed, one hand taking hold of Choi Young, as their eyes met. "Imja?" He asked softly, moderating this part of their relationship quite well.

"Daejang, would you… would you lay with me? Love me?" He blinked, and lay down with her, both their bodies still uncovered, and traced lazy patterns until fixing her messy hair. His lips found hers, and his hand traced down her sides, thumb caressing her breasts and the roundness of it. Choi Young leaned his lips down to her neck, finding little places that were memorized because they were making her moan. "Daejang. _Daejang_." She whispered, eyes closed in delight.

He didn't answer, but felt her leg curl around the back of his knee and pull at him; inviting him. His chest constricted as his heart gave out, and quickly he shed the clothes he wore and was cradled between her thighs, finding out how really warm Eun Soo was. He looked down at her, their connection about to take place, and was surprised by her hand on his side, right over his scar. Her legs were accommodated around his hips, her well open and he dipped in.

A soft moan left both of them, as their connection was rooted inside of them, and soft electricity invaded her body; making her squirm and moan again. Young remained quiet, still above her, hands fisting by her sides and eyes closed in amazement. She was tighter than he expected, wetter too, and warm to the point of been hot. Her legs wrapped around him, bringing him closer still, and her arms reached for his shoulders, squeezing. No one had dare touch the doctor from Heavens, except Choi Young; no one had dared touch the Hwata in fear of her knowledge, no one would dare touch her now that she was his… This need for touch was overwhelming, and she lifted her hips to him, delivering his body to the depth of her soul. Choi Young groaned, hiding his forehead against her neck, and his breaths warmed her chest, making her throw her head back in delight. "Imja."

"Yes… go." And he was moving, pulling away from her and returning to be enveloped by her moans. "Choi Young…" She whispered softly, as his head moved up and a kiss was delivered, hundreds of kisses were gifted to her lips and face. His movements were quiet yet their bodies hammered to each other; needing this connection to never end. His arms wrapped around her waist and they kissed as old lovers would, finding each other in their pleasure.

"Imja." Electricity ran up her spine, Eun Soo could hear it cracking around them, her hair standing on their end while he moved faster against her, welcoming the sway of her hips and the warmth of her kissed.

"I'm close." She whispered to his ear, aware of the tendrils of her release been pulled from inside of her, so deep inside of her, while he groaned and bit her shoulder. A moan left her, half aware half in Heaven, and her body finally exploded. Her back arched, asking for him to accompany her, and her head was thrown back; mouth open in a silent scream they both succumbed and were lost in the light blue shimmering of their union.

.  
.

Holding her naked form against his chest, now hours after their intimacy, Choi Young kissed the naked shoulder in reach. Her hair was dropped over his side, delivering a flowery scent only she could create, to his nose and in the peace of the moment he glanced at Eun Soo in delight. Their love making had been extensive, hour after hour, trust after trust, she met him with the same ardor and passion; willing to be his.

Sunrise was two hours away, he could tell by the sudden freshness of the air, and for once he was not apprehensive of the day to come. They were covered with the thin sheets, but the doctor was kind enough to offer her warmth and with her snuggled so close; Choi Young was more than grateful. As a matter of fact he was considering daily prayer as part of the training for his WooDalChi.

The horn to wake the soldiers was blown, and Eun Soo lifted her head, surprised. Her squinted eyes and the way she moved from one side to the other, making her hair caress the general's shoulder… her smell invading his every fiber. When her eyes found the general he smiled, and gave her cheek a kiss, he could not restrain himself while with her like this.

"Good morning." Her head dropped again, snuggling against his neck. "We must dress and go down, for there won't be breakfast if we don't go early."

"Five more minutes." She murmured, holding his side. The vice General would save her some breakfast, that much Choi Young knew, so fixing his head to snuggled warmly against her, the General closed her eyes and held her close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

The First of Many Walks 

Prompt: Market

The troops were moving swiftly through the open grounds while their general studied the mobilization in silence; the Vice General ever by his side. "My thoughts are dwelling with the High Doctor," said the Vice General, appropriately worried, "Would she mind returning to palace in horseback instead of a carriage?" He halted shouting particular orders while the men followed them. "But she'd never been too squeamish about traveling in horseback."

"No, she isn't." Mused the general, halting and stopping his supervising of the entire operation. "Find a tamed mare, she likes to ride."

"Are you returning earlier or later?"

"We are leaving a day early, but we will wait for you outside the gates of the city so we will be returning with the troops, but I would like the knowledge of the High Doctor's return to be kept from the King, the High Doctor wants it to be a surprise." They halted, the General studying the weather for a second and finally turned to the vice general. "Where is Dae Man?"

The vice general shouted and Dae Man appeared from the front of several men, hurrying. Choi Young put his hand over the boy's shoulder whispering to his ear. It took longer than really necessary and when the General finished padded the boys shoulder and looked back. "Continue the drills till midafternoon. I'll be back by then."

"Very well sir, enjoy the day." And waving Choi Young left. Dae Man stuttered for a second, got pushed by the Vice General and finally responded. "Didn't he tell you to do something? Move!"

"I just... I th... I do..." The vice general kicked the boy and he went off to do what the General had asked of him.

The General walked up to his room, where the High Doctor had remained to avoid much troubles and because she needed to do something; she was at the window, now wearing a soldier's uniform and looking out the window. Her bright face turned to him, a big smile in her lips.

"Welcome back!" She called loudly as the door closed, this he could get used to. "The drills are not done yet?"

"I sent the Vice General to supervise them." He sat on the bed, and turned to look at her with a small smile. "We return tomorrow, they will find you a horse so you can ride with us as a soldier, hidden as requested from the King."

"Why tomorrow?

"There is some place I want to take you to first." She nodded, understanding and for once not questioning, what had his heart relieved at the moment.

"Young-ah."

"Yes?"

She walked over to him, and her hands took hold of his hsoulders. "I heard you actually remain under that tree for four days." His eyes lowered, and a nod was offered. "Why?"

"It was the time that took me to get up from that sudden frozen state I fell into." He answered softly, without breaking the contact but not looking at her. "I knew that you would return, and since the tree is a part of that path I decided to remain there and wait for you."

"Every year?"

"Without fail."

"I got back to my own time, and I ran to get what I needed. The plastic tube, the journal and my projector, that was the last item. And when I hurried back to the portal, and couldn't find you…" He frowned, not remembering her return obviously shocked. "You weren't there because I was one hundred years off, the portal lead to some other time..." His hands landed on her hips, as Eun Soo traveled through memory away from this world, so to force her landing. "And then I had to wait."

"Five years, so the doors opened again?" And she nodded. "Was it lonely?"

"Was it lonely for you?"

He didn't answer, and neither did she. "Would you like to go out on a walk, the day is so fine and we haven't gone out for a while." Eun Soo seemed to think about it.

"I am so busy right now, Daejang, drills and exercise and then weapon marking. It would be hard to make a small time for a walk." She said making him frown. "But, if you relieve me of my position I might consider it."

The general stared at her, a small frown in his eyes. There was a short silence, and finally he released her.

"Well then, it can't be helped. I cannot spare any of the men." And he stood to leave, making her literally freak out.

"Daejang, Daejang, wait, wait!" She said taking hold of his hand, laughing. "You now sure know how to follow my bad jokes, huh?" He shrugged and smiled at her. "Wait for a bit." And she hurried away, finding whatever it was she needed to find. There was a loud knock on the door and Choi Young turned.

"Come in!"

Dae Man hurried in, and bowed. "Sir." And finally leaned to whisper something on the man's ear.

"Tomorrow? So early?"

"Yes, apparently they had someone know you would come and they have been waiting for the General and the High Doctor for a while now." And he handed the General a piece of parchment. "The monk who talk to me sent this." Choi Young took the paper, not dismissing the boy, and read the characters quickly.

"Hurry and find a tamed mare for the High Doctor, we leave before sunrise."

"Yes sir, I will tell everyone…"

"No, just the High Doctor and I will be leaving, you leave with the others as scheduled, tell no one about this."

"Yes, General." And with that the man hurried away. Choi Young saved the note away and watched as Eun Soo returned.

"What that Dae Man? I heard you talking to someone."

"Yes, a morning report, nothing much. Ready?"

"Yes." And she leaned onto him, wearing her purple robes to cover the black outfit she wore, her hair loose and messy, and her lips glossy. How she did it, Choi Young wasn't sure, but he liked it. Offering his arm, Eun Soo wrapped around him, and they walked out of the room.

.  
.

The market place was small, not as big as the one that now adorned the street of Goryeo, but with the required variety of items he needed. Eun Soo tasted herbs and medicines, the food from several stands, and then the clothes of a lovely lady who continued to wear the coat she'd given her in exchange of her first set of Goryeo clothes. He bought her some clothes, sending them off to the inn they were staying, then some shoes, and little trinkets for her hair and to be worn as jewelry. He even bought her a hair piece in hand carved jade that she liked. They ate grilled fish, and Choi Young offered to show her how to fish.

"It's not for me; I don't like to stay still in one place for too long. But if you go with me I'll behave myself." He gave a smile and turned to look at the sky; "What is it?"

"Rain is coming, and the men must still be out."

"Can't they train under the rain?"

"They can, but still…" He didn't finish the sentence, and she smiled. He worried about those children as a father, and with a smile she stood.

"Then let's go and be sure they are not too sore. I have to put away all of this, I have no idea how I'll carry this home." He swallowed hard, turning ot her. HE stared for a second, _how I'll carry this home_, the palace was her home. And she was here. And they were going home. Grateful to the heavens for having returned her, a prayer left him, thanking for her existence and her love for him. A knot on his throat, Choi Young simply stood, and offered his arm, mute for once. She took it, grateful, and they started to walk. "Maybe you should buy me a bag for all these little trinkets?"

"Does Imja want a bag?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then let's find Imja a bag."

They ended up buying four bags, only because Imja couldn't make up her mind in which she liked more.

.  
.

The mare was gray, tall as the horse the General had, and well kept. It was young and it had cost very little for the party of soldiers of Goryeo. Eun Soo watched the animal with interest, as Choi Young stopped to talk to Dae Man about it.

"It's a bit big, don't you think Dae Man?"

"The others were a wild horse and a mule, General, I took my chances."

"It will have to do. Is it broken yet?"

"Yes, the farmer told me it was used by his younger children."

"Fine. Feed her well, then have her ready for early morning. The High Doctor and I will leave early."

"Yes sir." And turning Choi Young pointed towards the inn, so Eun Soo went in. Leaving early? She didn't remember anything about leaving early. Deok man received her and was already carrying the items Choi Young had carry from the market for her.

"The General told me to escort you, this way please."

"Deok Man, you look so much mature."

"Thank you madam, I have been working a lot lately."

"But to me you look just the same, a little hairy perhaps." And she laughed, making them an laugh and offer to help her up the stairs. "I'm fine, thank you." And she started to climb. "So this is Goryeo territory now? For how long?"

"This was one of the first provinces the King and General decided to reclaim for Goryeo, then all the way towards the river."

"Ah, and you train here often?"

"It's a special holiday for us. That's why there's so few of us. Our ranks are now more than you remember, madam." Eun Soo walked to the room she shared with Choi Young and her new things were set over the nearby table, Deok Man bowed and left, wlhie the woman thanked him. She took off her shoes first, because her feet hurt, and sat on bed sighing with delight. She was very tired.

The door opened, and closed, and the smell of her general filled her nose. "You are here?"

"Yes, we must talk."

"Yes?" He pulled a chair close, and setting the sword beside the bed, took her hands.

"Tomorrow, we leave very early; before the break of dawn. We must visit a small shrine that is a few miles there."

"Why?"

"I have sent word to them to prepare for our wedding."

"What?!" She cried, standing up and looking down at him. Choi Young's eyes were fixed on her, and her outburst made them widen. "Wedding?"

"Yes," And she was pulled to a sitting position. "But the monk there sent me a note, saying we must go there because there is someone waiting for us there."

"Who?"

"Someone who knows you have returned. So I must ask, did you talk to someone while walking to find me? Anyone at all?"

"Only to a soldier in this very inn, not even the Vice general or the puppies who I saw. How…?" She asked softly, wondering out loud. Choi Young frowned and sat back, hands still linked. "You don't think someone is out for revenge do you?"

"Who? they are all dead."

"Even the fire woman and the flute man?"

"Yes, I killed the man and my aunt managed to kill that woman." Eun Soo was relieved, if she had to see that woman again she had no idea how she would react, but fear was more than a probable factor. Choi Young leaned, and touched her cheek tenderly. "Do you not say you wanted to marry me?"

She smiled. "I do, but it's so sudden. You psycho, marrying me with such hurry when I'm not going anywhere."

"I won't take chances; I will chain you to bed if need be." Here his eyes narrowed and he gave her a half smile. "I might do some terrible things to you if such is the case."

"Pervert." She whispered, and then stuck her tongue out at him, he leaned and kissed her forehead, standing up.

"Be sure to pack everything well; the boys will be taking our things but if you wish to take something with you."

"I will."

"I must go out and give instructions, I will be back in an hour's time."

"Yes, Daejang." And mocking a salute she watched him walk out and smiled, this man was so incredibly impulsive!

She just loved him.

.  
.

As promised, before the break of dawn, Eun Soo was been forced over the seat of her new horse, making the mare shake as it took a step to the side. Wide awake now, because it's been long since she rode a horse, she watched the men helping her bow and leave. Deok Man slapped their heads and then stood beside the doctor. "I know its unnecessary to say, but just stay with the general and let him guide you."

"I know."

"We will see each other back at the castle, I can't wait to tell the Suribang!"

"I will see you there, be safe." From the side the General appeared over his horse, holding the reigns. The Vice General bowed to the doctor and she offered her hand for him to hold, the man took it quickly. "Be sure to take care of them, and yourself. Don't get harmed."

"Vice General!" Called Choi Young, making the man turn, but his hand was not released by the woman. "Remember my command and be sure to leave at the time I told you."

"Yes General!" And the man turned to Eun Soo. "High Doctor, take care of him."

"I will."

"Let's go." Said the General to the Doctor, who squeezed the Vice General's hand and released with a smile.

"I will see you all soon." She whispered, watching her Daejang's face turn with a little annoyance. The mare was instructed to move forward and with a smile she followed his black horse. She managed to catch up with him a few minutes after they left the lighted path and entered the dark road, horses moving in an easy trot side by side.

"What did you tell that punk?"

"What? Oh, the Vice General? Why, are you jealous?"

"Didn't you know I was the jealous type?"

"No, I didn't. And you are so cute while been jealous; I must do it more often." And with a scoff of disbelief Choi Young pulled at his reigns and ordered the horse to a faster pace. Behind him Eun Soo let out a laugh, and urged her own horse to follow close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

In Lieu of Your Safety

Prompt: Water

The shrine was quiet as they stood before its gate. Usually at this time there would be at least a monk or two walking around, having said their morning prayers, but not a soul was visible. Worried Choi Young dismounted, stopping Eun Soo from doing the same, and looked around. He couldn't feel anything strange in the air, nor hear anything out of the ordinary. Eun Soo looked around the path, finding no one, and frowned.

"Isn't this a holy place?"

"Yes, but it's so empty it's worrisome."

"That's why I ask." She dismounted, much to his annoyance, and neared him. "Dae Man went in, should we?" And tying the horses to a close by tree they entered the holy grounds. The sun was coming up in the distance, and the calling of birds was loud as they went up the set of stairs; finally the sound of a monk praying as heard and they turned to each other.

"Probably these monks are… liberal?"

She shook her head, smiling, and they continued the path; spotting a building. Some people were gathered there, and as they neared they could hear the conversation they were having. One of the men was talking loudly, voice full of annoyance and even anger, as he complained to the monks before him about the threatment he was receiving. Something about having donated so much money and not getting exactly what he wanted. The arrogance in him was such, that the monks were all moving away as best as they could, while the woman to his side stared at them in a proud manner, arms crossed before her chest. They seemed to match in pride and arrogance; the perfect pair.

A monk passed by them, and both Eun Soo and Choi Young gave a little bow, hands coming up in greeting, and the monk smiled and bowed, moving away. A little bell rang, and it made one of the people in the mist of the crowd of monks turn towards them. Curious Eun Soo leaned to whisper something at Choi Young, and the general smiled, agreeing. The angry man, probably a politician for all the fancy words he was shooting, continued on and the person who had become more interested in the newly arrived couple turned and with soft steps moved to stand a few feet from them.

"I had heard about the general and the High Doctor, but I had not known that the General now _had_ the High Doctor." The couple turned to the soft voice, Eun Soo gasping at the sigh before her. A woman, no older than twenty stood before them; her clothes were made of silk, covered in the colors of winter and portraying lovely white and blue mums, a crown of bells and flowers adorned her dark hair, and around her eyes a cloth of silk with two Chinese characters Eun Soo could not make out. Choi Young quickly bowed, and Eun Soo followed suit, looking up to stare at the smiling woman. "You are welcome to this shrine."

"We thank you for inviting us." Said Choi Young, not looking up.

"Please, follow me."

"Wait a moment!" Called the angry man, walking towards her; his stomps were funny and loud, making Eun Soo turn away to try and stifle her laughter. "I am not done talking to you!"

"The matters with this man and woman are more important. I have waited for them for five years." And without another word, the blindfolded woman walked away. Choi Young signaled at Eun Soo to follow on, and then followed, only to have a hand pull at his shoulder than turn him away.

"What can be so important that you must go first!?"

"I do not know, but I was called in yesterday. If you had such important matters to attend you should have come the day before yesterday." And without another word, Choi Young turned and followed the two women into the building. The monks halted the man from interrupting again, and closed the doors that lead to the room they had entered.

.  
.

"Forgive that small man, he is too young to understand why I refuse to give him what he wants." Eun Soo smiled, and verbally acknowledged the woman's apology. "I would call for some tea."

"No, it's not necessary."

"I will call for it anyway." And she turned, shaking her hand a little, making the bells in her wristband move and call for a quiet servant girl. This shrine was odd; having women live here, noted Choi Young. "The tea I told you to have ready yesterday; have it prepare now."

"Yes madam." And with that the girl hurried out.

"Forgive my bluntness, madam."

"Go ahead and ask what you will."

"How did you know about the High Doctor's return?" The girl smiled, and Eun Soo swatted her fiancée's shoulder.

"I have known of the High Doctor, since even before she came to this time. I had known she is Hwata and all that she had to endure to return here."

"How?"

"I am a seer, General, must I go further?" Choi Young lowered his eyes, while the woman seemed to watch him through her blindfold. Eun Soo pursed her lips for a second.

"If you know who I am, and where I'm from…"

"From the future word."

"Then why have you called us in?"

"The General sent the monks a letter, requesting a marriage ceremony to take place in this temple; but I must object to your marriage at least for now."

"What? Why?" Asked Choi Young surprised, looking up at the woman in anger. "Who give you the right…?"

"I do it for the High Doctor's good." That got him to settle down quickly. The redhead leaned forward.

"How so?"

The tea was delivered and set before them, the small cups turned and placed, the small wooden tray set before the blindfolded woman with a large pot and the little snacks. There was also a small ceramic bottle, similar to the one the Eun Soo had used to mix water and the poison that saved her life, but in black and silver lining. Water was poured inside the items, and then the servant left in silence.

"The General is one to use Inner Energy." She informed softly, her tone steady as ever. Eun Soo nodded. "Many of the men who use this energy have trained for years and years, controlling their Ki and understanding why, how and most importantly when it must be used." Choi Young lowered his head, pursing his lips, while Eun Soo listened carefully. "Even masters can have problems understanding what I am about to say; but when these men find the person meant for them they must be careful about their Ki, and about that particular person."

Scratching her temple Eun Soo still didn't get it. "I'm sorry, but why?" The blindfolded woman turned, and lifting her hand, very carefully lifted the pot and served them tea, not spilling one drop; what made Eun Soo wonder if she really _was_ blind.

"The Ki of two bodies could clash, and harm always comes to the weaker part." Choi Young seemed to understand, and looked up at her in surprise. "It could happen at any level; from small harm, to terrible injuries; that is why I called you in."

"Have you seen something happen to…" He slowed his words, head turning slightly to Eun Soo, been noticed by the doctor, and in breathless fear continued. "To either of us?"

"Yes." He took in a sharp breath, and her head slightly inclined towards the doctor. "Am I too late?"

"I do not think so." He answered quickly, apparently understanding what she meant, while Eun Soo was totally oblivious, lost even.

"Have you…?" Started the blindfolded woman, a little too emotional.

"Yes." He answered, in a tight breath, trembling and reaching to take Eun Soo's hand. He kissed her hand, amazing Eun Soo; never had he shown any signs of love in front of strangers (except _the_ kiss of course). "She means… that the power I hold could have hurt Imja." A frown escaped Eun Soo; she felt fine, that much she knew. She felt perfect actually.

"When?"

"During our intimacy."

.  
.

Distressed, and unable to hear any more, Choi Young left the room. His sword remained, and it made Eun Soo worry because of the news they were receiving. It made no sense; Eun Soo felt fine, actually she felt great. After their intimacy they had such feeling of completion… So determined to figure this one out before her General returned, Eun Soo turned to the woman, serious.

"How could he have hurt me?"

"I know about a girl, who was very much in love like you." Started the seer, quietly. "She was in love with a person with a similar power to Choi Young, and they eloped together. In their marriage bed they bonded to untold levels, but when their release touched them she felt nothing but pain. The doctor had to operate on her, and discovered that the inner power of that man had fried the woman's uterus."

"But that's impossible."

Eun Soo was a doctor, she knew what she was talking about. A fried uterus while the person was breathing and living? It was out of the realms of reality. But once again so was the use of inner energy and the power of Ki; and Eun Soo had seen Ki Cheol, that fire lady, Choi Young himself, wilding such powers.

"It was the power of the man's Ki. In despair the man left her, and took his own life. The shame of having scarred the one he loved so much… He could never overcome it." Eun Soo felt sorry for this girl, whoever she was, and lowered her eyes.

"Does this mean that Choi Young and I can never…?" And she rounded her fingers, from the empty space towards her, unwilling to say the words.

"There is a process that must take place; it might be a little trying for you both, especially after you marry today. But to keep you healthy and whole it is necessary."

"So we still can…!" Started Eun Soo, a little too excited, making the woman smile. Choi Young returned at this point, breaths still tight and tense, and sat beside Eun Soo. "There's a way around this, she's telling me now." He nodded and they both turned to stare at the woman.

"Take this." She said to Choi Young, offering the black-silver lined jar. "It is filled with water from the spring of this shrine. You will infuse it with your Ki, and for three nights after you marry you shall give it to the High Doctor to drink. Your Ki will merge with hers, and this way she will be safe." Leaning forward Choi Young picked the filled jar, and opened the small lid. Indeed inside there was nothing else but water. He knew how to infuse water with his Ki, but if he abused the deed and added too much… "While doing this infusion just think of her, remember who she is, how weak and how strong she is. That will help you know how much you must infuse it." Then the blindfolded woman turned to Eun Soo. "Drink every drop of this water, and wait until the next new moon before…" And with a smile she did the same little circles Eun Soo had done before, making the woman understand.

"Are we close to the next new moon?" Asked Eun Soo in a whisper, wondering if they would survive this particular ordeal. The man frowned a bit at her, not pleased with the information.

"No, the next new moon is a month away." Answered Choi Young, making a short silence fall into the space between them. The man grimaced as the knowledge sank in the High Doctor's mind, short circuiting her tongue suddenly.

"What gives!?" Screamed the doctor, turning to the blindfolded woman.

.  
.

During the preparations for the wedding, Choi Young took the time to walk into the temples; finding a secluded corner for himself and the small jar. He followed the commands his old teacher had given him and sat in perfect silence in a quiet corner, the jar between his hands, and closing his eyes took a deep breath.

It's been almost ten years since he last meditated.

At first the process was a little hard to fall back into, then he shook his entire body, fixed his crossed legs and started again. A deep breath, a calming exhalation… And he was gone into the land where all was green, and little butterflies flew about him. The large river that seemed to fly between lands rolled with the sound of laughter and the birds chirp was the sound of music. In his hands the small jar and slowly he leaned into the river and filled the little thing to the brim. Electricity crackled inside the ceramic and he started to turn it slowly, mixing the water and the electricity in his hand.

It became a thick brew, of purple and blue, of uneven levels and poisonous to the eyes. So he emptied the jar, and tried again. The process went on, and on, and on, until he managed a very stable blue and white mix; lifting it slightly to watch. His father suddenly appeared beside him, and padded his back.

"It was never too late."

"Yes, I'm aware, father." And they smiled at each other.

Returning to his body, Choi Young swallowed hard. He felt drained, for some reason, and looking down at the small ceramic jar sighed.

The things he had to do for Imja.

"General." Called the soft voice of a monk, the very one who had offered him this shrine to change and meditate, making Choi Young turn from his hideout and squint his eyes. The sunlight now filtered through the window, blinding him as he turned. "We are ready." Sighing and standing, Choi Young followed the man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

The Simplicity of Life

Prompt: Travel

There was very little to say about the wedding.

There were no flowers, or offering, or a single chant done by or for them, they just promised to hold and care for each other, and in the darkness of night or the broad spectrum of light to be by each other. No matter if time ever separated them, they were now one.

Beyond its simplicity and the many vows, along with the sunset and the way Eun Soo seemed to glow nothing more seemed to capture Choi Young. Once again he might remember every single syllable said during the ceremony but only because it was like a binding verbal contract that meant that she was finally his.

Afterward, as they walked down the path to their horses, Eun Soo was quiet; coldly so. She seemed lost in thought and tired, so Choi Young left her to her thoughts and wondered how far out the men were. They hadn't left as early as he'd wanted and late as it was they might even be behind the marching WooDalChi. He suggested, in a soft murmur, they hurry and had the horse move faster, her following (even when lost in through) close-by. _Tired_, he thought, _she must be so tired_. And for a while they were quiet. She had been following mutedly, and if there was something that usually worried him was when she was mute. Eun Soo was a volcano of words (Korean and Heavenly) ready to burst at any moment.

They continued in this terrifying silence until finally catching up with the rest of the WooDalChi, who welcomed them with smiles and nods. Choi Young kept his serious face, while Eun Soo watched the men around her cheering her on, clapping for her; making her pale face flush with embarrassment. They reached the head of the crowd, and found the men had stopped for one of the carts was broken. Choi Young dismounted quickly, and attempted to help the men, while Eun Soo dismounted and holding the reigns of her mare watched. She was quiet as they worked, making the men around them exchange worried glances, wasn't she usually lively and willing to chip in her opinion or help?

"High Doctor." Came forth Deok Man, looking at her face and making her frown at him. "Are you alright?"

Her hands came to hide her lips.

"Don't look at me like that." She said quickly, coyly while her eyes closed and she suddenly moved her head to hide her features away.

"Huh?" He was able to produce, confused with her reaction.

And with a whisper she added. "I'm a married woman!" And her body started to dance in happiness, moving to the field and away from view so she wouldn't look too stupid doing so. She moved wildly, giggling and laughing like an idiot, and when she turned… There was Choi Young, arms crossed and the hint of an amused smile in his lips, his eyes were stern (something only he could achieve) as he stared at her. She'd moved too far from the caravan, and it didn't seem to suit him too well; he must have followed without really thinking much and he just stood there, watching her.

"Never leave the caravan without permission!" He cried out to her, making her nod… only to watch her deconstruct into a happy smile and near him; attempting to kiss his lips. He pulled slightly away, taking his lips away from her, and made her frown. "We have to get back."

"But…" And without another word he turned and walked to the caravan.

.  
.

Because of the broken cart they were forced to camp close by; the men in worry of the new bride (blushing and giggling to herself while suddenly sitting down to think about matters they were blissfully unaware of), rallied their forces and out of a supply wagon made a small bedchamber so she could rest in private. Using the smallest tent's covers they wrapped around the wooden box, in a bow of blue and gray, creating a wagon with secured bindings to all sides. From the front no one could peek in, and with a couple of coats they made a curtain for her to part as she went in and out; they piled the boxes in the cart to one side and used the General's cot to cover the small space within. His pillow was also set there, along with some wild flowers brought by Dae Man, and her bag.

They even left small tokens of appreciation as gifts for her: a box with a green silk scarf, a pair of mismatched jade earrings, a thick gold ring, and several WooDalChi hair combs. Was her hair really that wild? She was then urged to go and stay in, so they could protect her better, while the general himself attended to the broken cart and assigned the watching posts for the night. She opened the little gifts, smiling and glad the men liked her so well; more for Choi Young's sake than hers. The WooDalChi were usually serious guards and soldiers hardened through the thought battles, she knew that to enter such ranks the first consideration taken was simple ability; not reference, or royal command, or family connections were taken into real account; but if she had managed to enter the ranks, and be well liked, and even go out with them… It was because of Choi Young, and not herself. The boys would follow where he lead, and she would too, even if it meant death. So she had always considered one of the men under his care, but now she was _his woman_ as well. So been liked by the WooDalChi was like getting a hundred or so brother's in law. Eun Soo used the privacy offered by the thick cloths to take off her outer garment, and settled it next to the wood, in case she turned too hard and hit it. Then proceeded to pull out her black bag, unzipping it to reach for a particular item.

At the moment a soft voice interrupted.

"Imja, are you comfortable?" His voice managed to make her blush, oddly enough, and turning she parted the cloth of her door and heard him walk around to the back, making her smile with his mere presence. "Well?"

"The boys fixed things very well. See?" and she showed him the little nest she'd created, making Choi Young smile. She had a small land set over the boxes, and he pointed out she should make sure to take put it off to avoid fires.

"You won't be staying with me?" Eun Soo asked, suddenly worried with the realization he was not joining her for the night.

"I will stay outside for the night, will you be alright?" He answered quickly, not loosing his general's tone.

"Why out there? It's cold." The last was said in a whimper, making him smile.

"I took the first watch, I'll be walking by around midnight." She gave a pout, and he lifted his hand, offering some wild berries. "I managed to save this for you." Lifting both hands she received the meal, and smiled. "I'll be back soon." And she nodded, the cloth been placed back to protect her privacy by her husband (_her Husband!_) and she turned, using a small cloth to save the berries. As the berries parted a couple of red flowers were revealed, making her smile even wider. Who would have thought she would have such a man as a husband! She was so happy she could start dancing again, but instead calmed down and reached into her bag. The thick purple coat Lady Choi had placed over her back was still warm and cozy, so she unfolded it to use as a sheet, and fixing the pillow dropped on the improvised bed. The simplicity of this life she had started with the man she loved was simply astonishing.

As promised around midnight, Choi Young passed by the cart, calling out her name softly. The men were all asleep or on duty and for a minute he decided to make sure she was doing fine.

"Imja?" He called out softly, listening to her whimper. The last time he'd heard such a whimper she hadn't woken up; the poison in her veins too strong to allow her movement and worried he went through the back and parted the cloth… She was sleeping with her head to the cloth, instead of using it as the WooDalChi had set (with her head covered the wood of the cart) and her hair was wild over the small pillow. He head was tossing and turning, a small frown set on her face. Her hand was fisting slightly, and worried Choi Young touched the limb, finding it warm, yet not hot as in feverish. "Imja?" He called softly, shaking her. "Imja wake up."

Her eyes opened in a flutter, stealing his breath for a second, and Choi Young watched her watch him. "Choi Young?"

"What is it? I heard you whimper…" Embarrassed she looked away.

"A bad dream." _A dream where he was hundreds of years away._

"Then you are not sick?"

A smile tore from her red lips. "No." She squeezed his hand, and smiled. "Are you done with your watch?"

"Not yet. A little while longer." In reality he had no intention of joining her in this cramped space, in protection of her face and dignity, but she didn't need know that right now. "Why are you sleeping like that?"

"My chambers got hot, so I switched to have the breeze slipping through cool down my head." He smiled and caressed her hair. "Can I get a kiss?" And with a chuckle he leaned and kissed her forehead. "Are you not kissing my lips now?" He smiled, having his own reasons, and took in a deep breath.

"It's that time."

"What?"

And he produced the dark jar with silver lining, offering her a small cup. She took it, in her happiness she had forgotten about this, and cradling it with her hands watched as he uncorked the jar and filled the little cup. Apprehensive they both watched the water swirl around the small cup and in silence she drank the liquid, swallowing quickly. There was reverence silence from both their parts and his lips pressed together, while she felt tingling running down her spine.

"It's delicious." She said with a soft smile, in a whisper only he would have understood.

"Sleep now Imja. No more bad dreams." Choi Young combed her hair behind her ear, and watched her lips lit in a quiet smile. He took the little cup, and corking the water.

"Wait, wait." Eun Soo said as he attempted to leave, making Choi Young return, and peek in again, and she stole a kiss from his lips. Electricity ran down both their spines, making her pull back and cover her lips while laughing. Choi Young pulled back as well, not in a bad way but too surprised. Was this supposed to be normal? "Come back soon." She cheered him, waving both hands and smiling. He smiled at her boldness and shaking his head moved away.

.  
.

Eun Soo woke up because of the movement of the cart. Frowning she got up in her hands and knees and dared peek through the side of the cart, finding they were indeed moving. She quickly turned, putting on her outer garments, gathering her hair in a thick top knot and opened the back of the cart, waving at Deok Man who was riding her mare. "Good Morning!" She called happily, waving.

"Morning, High Doctor! The boys are wondering if you sleep well."

"Like a rock!"

"Did you like the gifts we left you? For your marriage?"

"Yes, I loved the scarf!" One of the guards cheered, slapping the chest of the man next to him and made her smile. "But the earrings are gorgeous too!" That got the Vice General to smile. "Thank you all!"

"The General is ahead, he sent us with you and to keep you in."

"I expected that. How long till the castle?"

"An hour or so. Please go in and rest some more."

"Thanks!" And she went back into her hideout, glad she would be a total surprise for the royals.

.

.  
.

**Author's Ramblings**: I am very surprised with this story. I've managed to post a lot of stories in different fandoms and while I did have a lot of reviews this story, with as little chapters as it has, has gotten the fastest review numbers in my history as writer. Thanks you so much for supporting me and this little story, you really humble me. I hope you've read my other story, _**In The Years Imja Was Gone**_, for it serves as a little prologue for this story. You don't have to read it but there will be some confusing events taking place that have root there.  
I'm sure you guys were disappointed I really didn't put much of the wedding, except a vague description of emotions, but there's a reason for that… Just, bear with me would you? Again thank you for your support and keep it coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

Engagement Clothes

Prompt: Layers

Lady Choi hurried down the path that lead to the Queen's chamber, hands holding up her skirts and lips pressed together. She skidded, literally, on the floor avoiding the wet markings on the floor and then stopped gathering her wits and breathing in deeply. The warrior Maidens turned and smiled at their leader's movements and the Lady gave them reprimanding looks, only to smile herself and turn to the door.

"Majesty, it's Lady Choi, I'm coming in." And the door slid open, revealing the queen sitting on her table, apparently writing a letter. The lights were filtering through the open windows and she had quite good view of her paper. "Majesty, the WooDalChi General would like to call on you this morning to give you his greeting."

That surprised the Queen, who turned slightly to the left, and took a deep breath. "Help me gather all these, so I can receive him."

"Very well, madam." And they quickly moved to the table, fixing it putting the papers away, and tea was ordered. The lady in service had to bite her lips several times, moving quickly while the Queen placed the letter she was carefully crafting over her bed, to continue later without messing her calligraphy.

"Majesty," Called the voice from outside. "General Choi Young of the WooDalChi."

Taking a deep breath, the Queen smiled, and nodded at Lady Choi, who moved to open the door. The General indeed stood out there, and upon been presented bowed to the Queen, having arrived earlier that day he had cleaned up and changed into the set of gray and gold clothes. It made her wonder, for those had been the clothes he'd boasted in his short and simple engagement with the High Doctor; the Queen was not aware if he'd visited the King, but something urgent must have brought him to her first. The man bowed, his gray robes rustling softly, then to her surprise moved aside and offered his hand to someone…

The feminine hand lifted, took tight hold of his, and the woman was revealed. Wearing a simple peach colored robe, her hair wild as ever, her eyes shining with mischievous surprise.

"Majesty, _annyeon_g!"

"High Doctor!"

"Unnie is back! Unnie is back!"

Lady Choi smiled, quite content, as the General lowered his face and smiled as well. Tears adorned the Queen's eyes as the doctor laughed and held her tight. "High Doctor." She whispered, a load been lifted from her heart.

.  
.

The King watched as his General appeared at the end of the hallway, and bowed, before reaching up with his hand to the person standing beside him at the hallway. The High Doctor appeared as if a mirage, as if it weren't for the man holding her hand securely so, the King would have believed her to be nothing but a ghost. Do Chi was left without words, as the rest of the WooDalChi followed them in, careful with the long peach colored robes the woman wore. From his side the Queen appeared, making the King stand and smile at her, as she with tears in her eyes watched the general and doctor walk slowly towards them.

"High Doctor." Said the King, rounding the desk opening his arms. "You have finally returned!"

"Majesty, forgive me for taking so long to return."

"No, no, forgive us for not taking proper care of you and forcing you to leave. Please, come sit." He offered the chair where she'd sat years earlier, by Ki Cheol, and she refused.

"I rather stand by the General." The King nodded in understanding.

"Majesty." Greeted the General, bowing. "We have returned home with victory, sir."

"And what victory. After four years of returning empty handed your hands are full to the brim." Clapping his hands the man turned. "This calls for celebration!"

"Such things are unnecessary, Majesty." Said Choi Young, softly giving a bow and disappointing his wife and the boys following them.

"No, I wish to celebrate. Have a banquet be prepared, Do Chi."

"Yes Majesty, immediately."

"We shall celebrate your marriage before the week's end." Announced the King, turning to the Queen who nodded in agreement.

"We are already married." Said the doctor, making everyone turn to her. "I mean, that is… We found a shrine… and married… yesterday…"

"Don't waste time, don't you punk?" Asked Lady Choi, turning slightly to her nephew, who remained with a stoic face to the end. The King turned to the General, surprised.

"I wanted to ensure her safety, sir. I saw no better way." The King gave a nod, and smiled while nodding. The WooDalChi behind them simply shrugged and laughed, while the High Doctor walked to stand closer to the General.

"We shall celebrate your union then. High Doctor, I hope you are pleased with our care of the General. He has been very stubborn so we leave the rest to you."

"Thank you Majesty, for taking care of this fool."

"This fool as you called him, has done nothing but wait, and patiently obey." Choi Young pressed his lips together, a tight gesture of humility and lowered his eyes, avoiding her gaze. But Eun Soo took hold of his hands, surprising and not surprising everyone around and smiled at the King.

"Majesty, I'll be taking him from you for a little while. Is that alright?"

"Of course;" And with that the King turned to Choi Young. "Take the week off, I shall summon you if need be. Spend it with your new bride and be happy." Grateful, without words, Choi Young bowed and smiled. Dismissed the man offered his woman his arm and once linked they walked out of the court room.

Content with each other, and because they were off for the week, they walked leisurely down the hallways of the castle, not really minding where they were going. The sudden preparations for the celebrations were obvious as servants moved up and down the castle, passing by them quickly.

"The King has always been so good to us, don't you think?" She commented softly, knowing they were been covertly followed by the WooDalChi puppies. Choi Young smiled softly.

"He has been very kind indeed. To give me this time with Imja." He paused his words, stopping and turning to her. "I am very grateful."

"You are been a mean man, did you know that, Imja?" she said softly, making him frown yet his heart leap with the use of the name. _Eun Soo thought of him as Imja as well_!

"Why is that, Imja?"

"You haven't complemented me on my dress." And she pulled away, doing as she did that day in the pagoda, going around herself and giggling. "Is it pretty? My Daejang bought it for me. How do I look?" He let out a chuckled, quiet and dignified, as his eyes moved away from her for a second, only to return to her.

"As your husband, Imja, how can I like something another man bought you? I shall have to buy you new things." He concluded, turning to walk away.

"You did say you would buy me new clothes. You don't like these? Should I go change to my WooDalChi uniform?"

"It fits you better, but this color makes your hair glow." And with that he took her hand and dragged her towards the gardens. She let out a cry of joy; her husband had complimented her.

.  
.

She had just finished her bath, still naked and wet, when his voice pieced the air in a quick and sure manner, making her gasp and turn to the door, finding no one. "Aren't you done yet?" She smiled and dried her throat.

"Why are you always in such a hurry?!" She cried out, drying quickly.

"Why do you take so long in the bath?" He asked, ignoring her cry.

"Women tent to take long baths, husband." She said loud, so he could hear, and started dressing. First the soft white trousers, that she knew were brand new because she could not remember them from her previous stay. Then the top, folding it and tying it quickly; her hair was wet and it drenched the cloths, making her quickly reach for her towel and start to dry the long reddish tresses.

"I would like it if you simply bathe and come out. It worries me when you are alone in a room." He said, using reasoning, yet Eun Soo was quite aware of the amusement in his voice.

"I refuse, I need my beauty baths." She combed her hair with her fingers, achieving a perfect hair… then dipped her hair down and messed it up, hoping his _hair instincts_, as she'd come to call it, kicked in and Choi Young forced himself into combing her hair.

"Then we shall have to bathe together from now on."

"Only because you insist." She laughed out loud and finally left the bathroom, as expected Choi Young was leaning against the wall of the bath, arms crossed and small amused smile in his lips. "Though what to do when you are out in battle? Should I not bathe?"

"No, neither should you go out or do nothing but wait for your husband; preferably in bed."

"And that would achieve…?"

"Your husband, Imja, would be very much at peace while away." She laughed and drying the end of her hair started walking. Choi Young followed, watching her movements, and when she lifted and walked up the stairs with her wild hair he wondered if there was something to be done about that hair of hers. They walked up the stairs quietly, he was yet to inform her of the house he now had, and was a little apprehensive of it: what if she refused to live there? Not that it would worry him too much, there was still their room at the WooDalChi camp, but still… such a place was not suitable for a flower like her. He opened the door of their room, and allowed her passage first, watching as she passed by him, leaving her flowery scent for him to inhale.

_Calm, General, calm_. He had to order his libido, waltzing into the room as if unaffected by her.

"I like those clothes." She said softly, making him watch her. "The day you promised to have me for a lifetime you used those clothes. In my mind they are your engagement clothes." He looked down at the blue gray ensemble, the gold lining, the black underclothes and frowned. She laughed softly, not looking at him. "In my dreams, when I really needed your comfort, you always came to me in dreams wearing those clothes." She smiled as if remembering something, while Choi Young neared her quietly; he always manages to come into her dreams… "You know…" She turned, and suddenly a sense of déjà vu hit them; here she was freshly bathed, hair wet and wild, while he wore his clothes and was yet to bathe… their eyes met for a second, and then something, as if a dream, found their way into hers and they were quiet. Hadn't this happen the night she was poisoned?

Instead of running out the room, Choi Young lifted his hand to cup her face, realizing this was what he'd wanted to do that night, and leaned in for a quiet kiss. She received him, dropping her towel and closing her eyes.

The kiss was soft, full of love, it wasn't their lips pressing together; it was their souls meeting after a little separation. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tiptoeing her way up towards him, and caressing the back of his neck with her slender fingers. Choi Young's hand landed on her hips, pulling her closer in an intimate manner, feeling her sigh and hand herself over to him. So willing was she to be his, here right now…

This made him pull back, sucking in a breath and holding her head against his chest, so his senses could land and be reasoned with. She attempted to kiss him again, but he refused, head turning to the desk where the dark jar rested, its silver lining glinted with the moonlight.

"Young-ah…" She whispered softly, not understanding why he had stopped, and looking up followed his eyes. "Oh, I forgot." She whispered, making him turn to look at her. Was she so blinded by love and lust to even forget such a thing?

"I don't want to hurt you."

And defeated she pouted. Goodness was she always this gorgeous while pouting?

"It's that time." He announced, helping her to sit down, and pulling away. He fished the items; the cup and jar, and with a trembling hand offered it to her. She took his hand on hers, and Eun Soo studied his face. "I tremble while around you."

"Can you still carry your sword fine?"

"Of course, this is Imja's desire for me." His statement made her flush red, and look down. The second third of the vial was emptied in the bowl and they watched in reverent silence as the water settled on the bowl, then she lifted the bowl and drank with closed eyes. Again the soft tendrils of electricity made their way in her insides and she had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out; this time the sensation had been stronger. Tendrils of his emotions touching her every fiber forcing a moan and an arch of her back from her. He stared in amazement as this happened, unable to resist her sudden charms. "Is everything…?"

"I'm surprised." He questioned her with his quiet gaze. "I have your energy inside of me, but what do you have of me? Is not like I can offer a lot to you." He smiled, knowingly, and took the bowl and jar back to the table, shedding his gray coat. Then moved to bed, and helped her lay down; with his hand he set hers against the space over his heart and kissed her forehead.

"You've given me something already, a long time ago."

"What?" She asked curious, looking up at him. Choi Young smiled and closed his eyes.

"Can't you feel it?" And his hand pressed her hand over his chest, and for a second they were quiet. His heartbeat a steady pounding against her palm. His heart reached out for her, leaping from it's cavity to simply feel her closer. _You've given me life_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

By The Square Foot

Prompt: House

"So we have a house? That Ki Cheol's house is ours?" She asked, amazed, watching her husband putting on his dark garments, and turning to nod at her.

"A gift from his majesty. Although the furniture has all been changed and many of the items…"

"I want to see it! Let's go see it!" She said happily, helping him set the belt around his slim waistline, tying it expertly on his back. Choi Young hadn't expected that outburst.

"You really don't mind living there? I thought…"

"I liked that house, you know that." She said, rounding him to stand before him; for some reason she seemed more energetic than ever and it showed in her eyes. "I like the gardens, they had good side dishes, and clothes…"

"I'm not falling for you un-amusing jokes this time."

"You can give me all those things now, besides we have to go to the market."

"For what?"

"You said you'd buy me new things."

"Is that all you wanted from me? New things?"

"Yes, new kisses and clothes. But get me my new clothes so I can give yu my new kisses." He stared at her, unable to suppress his smile, and felt her pull at him kissing his lips quietly. "I'll go change."

"Fine." He said softly, watching her go. He needed a moment of peace anyway because the night before had been a very difficult battle for him. Somewhere in the mixture of love and lust, and with her warmth irradiating to capture him, Choi Young had slept less than really expected. When that seer had said it would be a trying time for both of them she had not been kidding. Eun Soo, for him, was a sensual fairy of knowledge and kindness. Unable to help herself while sleeping she'd grinded herself against him, moaning from time to time, what made Choi Young wonder what exactly she'd been dreaming about. The palpable electricity of their bodies had clashed and he'd been forced to untangle himself from her, close to morning, and take a cold shower, and rest on the training space downstairs.

Today the last dose of his Ki infused water would be taken by her, and after that a full moon had to arrive for them to consummate their marriage. Question was, would he survive the month?

A knock on the door made his ponder halt and turn, and he walked to the door. There Choong-sik stood, bowed and smiled at the General.

"Sir, breakfast for you and the High Doctor have been set. When you can please come down and eat."

"You saved breakfast for us?"

"Not only I but the boys as well. They wish to show their appreciations to the doctor."

"Thank you. We shall be down shortly."

"Very well sir." Astonished the general closed the door and sat down. His men had saved breakfast for himself and the High doctor? Were they sick?

"Imja." He said a bit loud, calling for her attention.

"Yes?"

"We have breakfast waiting downstairs for us."

"I don't' think so! Those WooDalChi puppies must have eaten everything already. Let's eat out!"

"They saved breakfast for us."

The door to her improvised changing room opened and she walked out, she had managed to put on her second layer of clothes but the third was open and dangling from her body, astonished as he was she walked out and stared at him. "What?" Choi Young shrugged and stood, moving to help her with her clothes.

"The Vice General just came by, saying the boys want to show your appreciation for you and they saved breakfast for the both of us." He tied her clothes together, the wonderful white and purple gown, and finally put around her belt, enjoying the warmth of her presence. He tied her belt, as she had his, and then caressed her waistline, pulling her close for a hug.

"You like to hug my back, don't you?"

"I like to hug all of you, probably some parts more than others…" And she turned, dropping a kiss against his chin. "Shall we?"

"Only because I'm hungry."

And he released her, offering his arm to walk side by side, and together they left the room.

.  
.

Sense returned to their minds when they saw Lady Choi placing fresh plates of breakfast over the table set in the middle of the training area. She smiled at them, as the WooDalChi boys moved to fix their sitting accommodations, and Choi Young sighed in relief.

"I come in behalf of the Queen to offer you breakfast. The boys all helped me fix everything for you, and did not eat a bit from it." So that's what the Vice General meant when they had _saved_ their breakfast.

"Thank you, aunt." Said Choi Young, helping the High Doctor down to her side of the table. Because of the lack of accommodations they sat on the floor, the table low and covered with flowers, food and drinks. The High Doctor thanked her too, and the woman smiled.

"The Queen wishes also, for me to give you both this:" And she showed them two large chests; sitting in the floor close by, a smaller box was lifted and in silence offered it to the woman. "A gift for your union."

"For us? What is it?"

"Open it later. The King wished me to also hand you this." And a similar chest was pointed, a second box delivered to Choi Young, who took it silently. "We all know we are a bit late, High Doctor," Started the lady, while bowing to the woman. "Thank you for returning."

Eun Soo smiled, and shook her head. "No, thank you all for waiting so patiently for me."

"Then, I shall take your greetings and thanks to the King and Queen." And without another word the woman left.

"This is insane; I've never been thanked for returning anywhere. I was once kicked out of a club for my usual behavior and they wouldn't let me return. Who knew?" She commented quickly, laughing. Choi Young had no comment to give, her usual Heavenly talk returning, and lifted the lid to his meal.

A bowl of Tarak porridge.

The High Doctor lifted her lid and discovered a bowl of fresh fruit.

Someone up there didn't like him.

.  
.

The house had been closed since Choi Young was usually out for battle.

The servants kept it clean and ready for his return, but he rarely visited and returned to the barracks, so when he entered the property, followed by a gorgeous red head the servants went wild with preparations. The guards, both regular palace soldiers and WooDalChi welcomed them to the property, taking their horses after Choi Young helped the woman down from the mare.

"Wow, for some reason it looks so different."

"The Queen has ordered many changes to it. I hope you like it."

And with a smile she moved in, following the path to the gardens. As expected there were many, many changes. The furniture was new, lighter in color and the light filtered through the open doors and windows. The house servants had been washing the bed covers and the way they waved on the wind made Eun Soo smile; such a little pleasure now brought her incredible joy. Choi Young followed mutedly, as they visited room by room, finally arriving at the tower that oversaw the entire property, and she sighed content.

"Do you like it?"

"I can't believe I'm mistress of this entire property. By the square foot it must have been a lot to pay for, but then again…"

He frowned at her, leaning to hold her from the back. "If we set our minds, if we try really hard; we can forget all things that happened here, and create a home for our family." She smiled, the prospect of having a family not bothering her at all. After all it was a family with the man heavens had sent to her, he dropped a quiet kiss on her hair, and they looked at the gardens.

"I want yellow mums on our window box, can we?"

"Whatever you want."

"And we should always sleep together, holding each other."

"I would like that as well."

"And when I ask…"

"I will _always_ answer."

They were quiet for a minute.

"Choi Young-ssi?"

"Yes, Imja?"

"Let go of me for a second, I really need to do something." And curious he did so; only to watch her dancing all over the place, as she had the day they had married, while giggling like a little girl.

.  
.

That night, as Eun Soo dried her hair, Choi Young opened the box the King has sent him. New robes, shoes, and several other items; along with a thick coat and jewelry. He would not use most of it, but that thankful feeling he usually got towards the King made him smile, and close the trunk.

"Should we open mine?" And she sat across from him, her own trunk beside her.

"Open it later, it's that time." He said, sighing, and standing up searched over the desk for the jar and cup. She set the towel aside, and waited patiently as he served the last of the water, handing the bowl over to her. Reverently so she took it and held it in hands as if the most sacred of things; then brought it to her lips and drank.

For some reason, a moan strangled his throat.

.  
.

"Japanese riders?"

"Yes, they attacked the south coast and the army is having a really hard time keeping order. It seems that we will be dispatched there soon." Choi Young leaned on his chair, staring down at the map where the Vice General had pointed and where the threat was currently stationed. To have such things attack Goryeo at this particular moment was too dangerous. "I'm sure the King will summon you before the day is out."

Strategically speaking to move quickly would be best, finish the threat and then return. But Japanese riders were known for their stubbornness; and it would take long to return. Choi Young and his wife had not yet moved to their house, waiting for everything to be ready (he never understood what else required readying) and finding him was faster for the Vice General. The office was yet a secret from Imja and to receive such news, barely a week after having returned… to be away from her…?

But now she was home, right? He could come back and find her, instead of an empty room.

"There's no helping it." He said suddenly, getting up and surprising his companion. "As soon as the summons come let me know."

"What of the High Doctor?"

"What about her?"

"Won't she…?"

"She is a warrior's woman. She is a strong person and can deal with this." And without a second glance the general left the room. Better enjoy such hours before the fatal news arrived. The door to their secluded room opened and Choi Young walked in, closing it quietly as her eyes lifted and found him; with all the things he'd bought her Eun Soo was having a little trouble packing, so she was leaving several items behind, to remember always where their first nest had been. She smiled at him, and placed her bag down. "I got most of my clothes, but you won't mind if I leave some behind, right?"

Without words the man reached for her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap, hugging her. Eun Soo, surprised to the point of disbelief, held him and kissed the top of his head. "What is it?"

"Nothing." But she didn't believe him, yet said nothing.

"I know, you just can't last through the day without hugging me?"

"Something like that." He murmured against her shoulder, kissing the skin barely revealed there. "Imja, when will you move to the house?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. You are coming with me, right?"

"Of course. Where else would I go?" She smiled and attempted to stand, but he held her tight. "Just a little longer."

"What is it?" He could not convey his feelings into words, so he simply held her. They kissed a few times, only to caress the skin of each other's faces with their noses and cheeks; it seemed silly to do so for their hands were not bothered at the moment, but so right to do so. His nose got a kiss and her chin a little lick, while their eyes closed and they enjoyed each other. "Listen here, partner." He gave a little grunt for an answer. "When the wait is over, and the full moon comes, let's make love here." That got his eyes to open, a questioning stare been given up at her. "I want this to be our refuge, Young-ah, for when things are going not so right, and I want us to always return here."

"As a celebration?"

"As a promise of _**us**_."

She must know. Choi Young now realized, that she must know; that moment when he unconsciously selected her to return to this land of Goryeo with him, he stopped been, well, _him_. He became _**us**_. Because there was no way of knowing where he ended and she started, the line of their limits blurred to irreconcilable levels, where he went she was, where Imja was he went… They were an _**us**_, and the only way of untangling them was to bare their souls, and even then there she was, in him. "I would like that very much."

And Imja smiled, with his smiles, and her kisses were his.

.  
.

There were very little tears to be shed.

Choi Young set the dark blue robes over his body knotting the thick robes well and securely, while from the small bed, Eun Soo watched in silence. They had already spoken about the matter of him leaving, even brawled verbally for a few minutes, but then she had settled there watching him. There were tears in her eyes, unjustified tears, but she wouldn't let them drop; sighing Choi Young reached for the armor, but Eun Soo then stood, and silently helped him put it on. Her knots were not as strong as his, but he would fix them later; the simple joy of having someone do this for him was too overwhelming for Choi Young to let pass.

Quietly she finished his dressing and then leaned against his back, as she'd done years back, and silently caressed his shoulders. He could not wait for her distraught heart to finish its process so he turned and held her to him, not caring she would bruise for the armor, his heart in need of her closeness.

"Promise me you will eat and sleep well." She nodded, closing her eyes. "Promise me you won't come after me." Again she nodded, letting out a little sniffle. "Imja…"

"Promise me you'll rest." She said softly, making him nod. "Promise me you'll get treatment if you get injured." He let out a soft laugh, before agreeing. "I don't promise to wait in bed," Eun Soo added, softly, hands falling to his shoulders as he tenderly parted from her, holding her waist with both hands. "But I'll wait."

And he claimed her lips in a powerful kiss.

A knock on the door sounded, but it did not bother them. The door remained closed and their lips parted. Eun Soo undid the top knot of her hair and wrapped the strap of cloth around his wrist. "Keep it, so you remember who is waiting for you." She whispered softly, kissing the inside of his wrist. He felt tears straining out of him, but gave a soft reply.

"Imja, I could never forget."

And she padded his armor, softly, smiling through her tears. "Then go, the faster you go, the faster you return." She said, proving to be as strong as he thought, though her eyes were not set on his face. He nodded, and caressed her face softly committing the sensation to memory.

Again the knock on the door come and the General took a deep breath.

"What?" He asked, turning slightly to the door.

"Sir, we are ready." Came the muffled reply, making Eun Soo look up at the door.

"I must go." He said to her, their hands and bodies parting, as she stayed behind, he walked to the door. "You won't see me off?"

"I need a moment." And he nodded, walking out the door, and leaving her in the room. Her fears were well unfounded; she knew little of history but the Great Choi Young always returned from the battles he set out to fight. She pressed both hands to her chest and controlled the tears in her eyes; even if she knew history Eun Soo could not be blamed for worrying. Sure she would be well protected, sure there would be WooDalChis around her, sure… she will keep busy and wait.

And surely she will raise her head and be able to wave goodbye at him, without tears in her eyes to keep Choi Young from worrying for her.

.  
.

There was little family around, ok maybe she was the only one accountable as family (and the gorgeous brunette that followed the Vice General), to watch them march out the city gates. Eun Soo smiled at Deok Man, waving at him, then at Dae Man, who was kind enough to actually tell her he would be back soon, and then the Vice General who bowed towards her before climbing to his horse and moving away. They were now the ones to fix things, the ones to have everything in order so when the Commanding General appeared everything would be ready. To her surprise the King made an appearance, asking her through Do Chi to join him under the shade he stood. From her point of advantage they could see the hundreds of soldier marching out the gates, the loud synchronized steps echoing through the castle walls. From their right, suddenly and loudly, the hoofs of the General's horse were heard and turning they saw the Commanding General appear, stop before them and bow to the king; his eyes quickly found Eun Soo.

"The General was very reluctant to take this order, and I forced on him I'm afraid." Said the King softly, to Eun Soo, while she waved at him with a smile.

_Hurry back_. She mouthed at him, waving both hands, having him nod and bow, and finally turn to follow the army.

"I am sorry, for having force this separation between you, after your return…"

"Before he was mine, he was yours Majesty." She said with a smile. "And now that he is mine I will lend him to you from time to time, only if you promise to be good to him."

"He will come back, won't he?" He asked, tapping into her knowledge of Heavens, making Eun Soo smile.

"I don't know. Do you think he'll come back?"

The King smiled at her, understanding her unwillingness of sharing the information. "I trust he will come back."

"Then we are on the same page, Majesty." And with a wide smile Eun Soo turned to leave.

"I trust you will retake your position as High Doctor."

"Whatever his Majesty commands, for my heart as my husband's is, is yours, Majesty." And she turned to leave.

.

._**  
Author's Ramblings**__: If I had the ability to PM each and every one of my anonymous reviewers (who are oddly enough identifying themselves to drop reviews) I would send them my heart and the many thanks for their constant encouraging. Thank you, again, for liking my story so much! *blushes* Your comments make my day to the extend where I can continue to write about our favorite couple even through NaNoWriMo. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

The Exhaustion of Waiting

Prompt: Week

_Week One_

The door to the Queen's most inner chamber slid quietly open, allowing the midmorning sun to filter through and warm the dark confines. By midmorning the quiet King Gongmin meant eight thirty, and after having heard about his wife's difficulties to stand from bed he decided to visit her and try to cheer her up. The servants were outside, as was customary in these private visits, waiting patiently for the King to reemerge from the quiet room. He smiled, and walked to the bed, where he was sure to find Queen Nogook, and to his surprise she wasn't there. About to shout out to the WooDalChi remnants around the palace to create a small squat to search for the missing royal the King turned, only to be blinded by the morning light. He covered his hand and frowning was able to make out the force of the missing royal, standing and opening the windows of her chambers wide, so the sun could filter and bathe the somber room. Her pale skin glowed with the light, her dark hair casting small rays of hope down her neck and shoulders, still loose from sleeping, and her gown was (although decent) still uncovered with her usual robes.

Nogook was surprised to find him there.

"Majesty?" She asked, tentatively, blinking in surprise. "Majesty why are you here? And without been announced?" Her words were full of little shame and lots of joy, her hands reaching to fold the cloth over her naked collarbone, while the man finally lowered his arm and smiled at her.

"I heard you were not feeling good this morning, Highness, and decided to see how you were doing."

"It was only my usual low blood pressure, Majesty, it's nothing to worry about."

But Gongmin wanted to worry about it, as a matter of fact he used it as an excuse to simply talk about the gorgeous Queen. He smiled, offering his hand to have her sit in the small sitting area, and watched her blush; glorious pinkish skin greeted him, and she took his hand, securing herself around his fingers. "I have made sure that the High Doctor returns to her previous position, and I'm sure she will be calling on you within the day."

"That is good to know."

His smile died a little, and brown eyes lowered, his hands pulled away and the Queen turned slightly, Gongmin wasn't the kind of person to pull so suddenly from her touch, not even at such quiet comfortable moment. "I feel as if I had done something terrible to the High Doctor by sending the general away."

The Queen nodded, and lowered her eyes as well. "It could not be helped."

"Still, there should have been another way."

"None, according to yourself, and the General left gladly. I'm sure he's more centered now that the High Doctor is here."

"True, true." They remained in comfortable silence for a few moments, until suddenly her hand found his, and squeezed the warm limb. The King looked up at his Queen and was surprised to find the warmth of her stare overwhelming; almost too painful to stare at.

"Majesty, before, five years ago, I promised to share something the High Doctor had taught me. Do you remember this?" He did, Gongmin remembered anything that concerned his Queen, so he nodded and felt his lips dry slightly. What sort of heavenly knowledge had the kind doctor showed his wife, such that it was necessary to be kept from him for such long years? "Is the King ready to know?"

"Yes." He said quickly, and swallowed hard even faster afterwards. She gave a bright smile, more so than the light wrapping around them, and blushed again, for no real reason…

"_Saranghae_."

He gave a quiet frown, a small smile in his lips.

"My love, is for the person before me."

What a silly little girl! He already knew this!

.  
.

_Week Two_

Eun Soo fixed the last of the wooden chests to be taken to her new house, while keeping the necessary items around; the WooDalChi that had either stayed or returned injured, that were helping her were happy to take the items away, while the maidens protecting her remained close by, not bothering her. Outside rain beat the ground hard and constantly, as if punishing the world for having existed; because of the rain she'd remained home, and had not even left to greet the King and Queen, but she was sure they would not mind her absence. She ate her meals at the right times, she went to sleep early and didn't stir much troubles, so when Choi Young returned he would be pleased with her behavior. Yet that was the Eun Soo, High Doctor, who many admired and hated, outside the house. Inside this room, that was their little nest, she was a distraught woman in love, separated from her husband at the infancy of their marriage.

And what hurt the must was that the moment he'd been sent away they had not been able to properly make love.

Since the moment after their first intimacy took place, she missed his body; he'd become imprinted into her subconscious and now more than ever his visit in dreams were constant. Maybe not all her dreams included a sensual encounter that left her breathless and awake with the tightness of her body, but to simply watch him, waltz into her dreams with the security of a predator and those almond colored eyes… Eun Soo was going nuts.

The only constant remained of his breathing living being were his letters, which she was still trying to decipher (she was happy to finally understand the word _Imja_ among the hundreds of characters), studying diligently every day. Yet the month away from her beloved was starting to take its toll on her tired body. She knew he would return, but Eun Soo wasn't sure when he would return.

"Oh! I hate waiting, waiting!" She exclaimed, messing her hair, only to remember there was no one to comb it back right and scold of her mistreatment to the soft tresses. Yet waiting let to good things, right?

.  
.

_Week Three_

"_Ommo_! The Queen's health has improved much since I've been gone. Tell me, you follow some treatment or did another doctor take care of you?" Said Eun Soo happily, noting her findings on the small notebook she'd created out of the paper she'd found in the Medical Center, and smiling. The Queen took her hand from over the table, amazed at how much the High Doctor had learned.

"Deo Gi and Lady Choi have been very kind to me, and they have provided much care."

"I'm happy to hear that. Is there some discomfort you wish to tell me, anything at all?"

"No. I am feeling very well, lively now that you are here." The doctor smiled, and sighing closed the small notebook. As the doctor gathered her things, the Queen watched, turning slightly towards Lady Choi and smiling suddenly. "_Unnie_." She whispered, making the High Doctor turn to her. "I missed you."

The doctor was touched, for the Queen to still remember such words. "I miss you too, Majesty."

"Many of the ladies here are wondering if you are making some more of the soaps you gave us. Could you?"

"I would be glad too. Tell me, did it work or not? Did the King gave you more love?" Blushing, but not ashamed, even while Lady Choi stared surprised at the doctor, the Queen fixed her sleeves.

"The King often complimented my skin, yes."

"I'm happy to hear that!" The Doctor stood, and smiling gathered her bag. "I will go now, I have to make some rounds with the WooDalChis and the medical office, but as soon as I can I will be making that soap and bringing you some."

"Thank you, _Unnie_."

"_Ommo_! You are so sweet I could just eat you up!" The doctor hugged the Queen, unable to help herself and laughing the Queen returned the gesture, then after their arms unwrapped from their sisterly hug, the doctor left. Lady Choi stared at the departing woman, amazed at how she could be so cheerful and inappropriate, and how the Queen didn't seem to mind.

"I wonder how her heart really is. This separation from the General must not be easy for her to bear."

"The High Doctor is ready for such instances; she is after all, the wife of a warrior."

"But still, a month and a half away is too cruel a joke from destiny."

"She has kept busy; between work and sleep and now soap making she is very busy to contemplate such things. And as I have understood she has not moved to the house yet. The High Doctor chose to wait in the WooDalChi barracks for her husband." The Queen nodded and smiled to the lady in wait. "And she is also learning, very diligently, to read Chinese characters." The Queen gave her a questioning look. "Her husband has written several letters to her, but alas she cannot understand them."

And that made the 1ueen laugh. "Lady Choi, be sure to teach her well, so she can read those letters."

"I have done my best."

"Have you read the letters?"

"No, she won't let me even see them." More laughter from the Queen's side. The Lady might know everything in the castle, but this couple was smart enough to elude her tight web of knowledge.

.  
.

_Week Four  
__**~Full Moon~**_

She woke up because of the shaking. Her eyes opened lazily and her hands fisted in surprise at the woman over her; the maiden usually protecting her stared down at her with large worried eyes, as if afraid.

"High Doctor, please wake up, there is an emergency at the clinic and your presence is required." She said softly, not wishing to bother her further, making Eun Soo sit up as the words sank.

"What is it?"

"Do Chi's child is sick, and they can't figure out what it is." Her eyes widened slightly and she ordered the girl to find her white robes, quickly putting them on. The rain on the grounds was still heavy and she got totally wet from walking for two seconds under it. She complained little as she entered the small medical center and saw Do Chi, standing by the bed, his wife holding the little body and sitting over the bed. The child was no older than three or four years, and was still in her mother's embrace

"Tell me everything that happened to the child today." And she listened, the girl had been playing very little, she ate very little, and her fever started before sunset. She'd been quiet most of the day, and when asked if somewhere hurt she touched her stomach. She vomited once and had refused to eat anything afterwards. "We need to make sure she takes water, to keep her hydrated. And her fever must be due to some virus."

Such things in these times were dangerous, and worried Eun Soo searched about the room for the required items; a mixture of serum she'd created to keep people hydrated, a bit of fever reducer… Anxious Do Chi followed around, asking if the baby would be saved. Eun Soo turned, and placed her hand over his shoulders: "Do Chi, go to your child and trust me. But do as your wife is doing, and also pray, alright?"

The baby was unconscious for two hours, what worried Eun Soo; if the fever was too high she could have convulsions or brain damage. The young mother was crying, holding their baby's hand while making sure the girl was warm, while at the other side of the bed Do Chi prayed to whatever it was he believed for the quick recovery of the child. Eun Soo made sure to keep the child hydrated, the fever reducer administrated when necessary and the clean towels for the mother to cool down the child's forehead. In one of her trips to the water well, she sighed and with aches in her neck, lifted her hand up and rubbed her shoulder… only to notice the full moon.

Full moons always reminded her of Choi Young, be it before or now, and this one was more painful to bear than usual. It was the reason she'd gone to bed early for the last two days, it was the reason her body seemed to trembled with coldness and it was the reason her heart ached so badly. It might sound selfish of her, and been a doctor in these times it was even bad and mean of her, but she was supposed to be consummating her marriage not healing people. Here, now in this full moon, she was supposed to be a woman again, been cradled by her husband…

A gasp of pain tore from her, and holding the tears at bay Eun Soo hurried to gather some water and hide from the beams of light the silver moon shot her way, covering the grounds as if midday.

When she returned, the little girl had opened her almond colored eyes (they were so similar to her husband's) and stared up at her sleepy mother, Eun Soo smiled, settled the water bucket down, and shook the mother awake. A little sob of relief was released and the woman pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"Do Chi." She whispered to the man, making him rise from the slumped/fetal position he'd fallen against one of the tables. "She's awake." He shot up quickly searching for the child, watching her little hand rise to grasp her mother's robe tightly. "You can stay here and continue to care for her, or you can take her home. The rain has eased but she can't get wet or cold, alright?"

"Thank you High Doctor! Thank you!" Said the woman still carrying her child and taking hold of the Doctor's wide sleeve. Eun Soo shook her head, and simply smiled at her.

Would she have these simple moments with her husband too?


	10. Chapter 10

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

Overdue Hurry

Prompt: Running

_Week Five  
Somewhere between a rock and a hard place_

For some reason, when the moon disappeared and the new moon casted nothing but darkness on the shores of Goryeo, anger seemed to nestle itself in the General's every movement. He would plunge into battle, venting his anger and practically harassing with fear and pain those who dared face him. It wasn't rare of him to take the frontal breakthrough option, when all else had failed, but at the moment they hadn't tried everything else.

The Vice General watched, as the man slapped the back of a WooDalChi's head, scolding the boy for getting injured, turning then to his partners and giving them even sterner scolds for not having watch over the soldier. Anger was evident in his voice, pose, and eyes; and Choong-sik sighed. Dae Man neared him quietly, holding his arm.

"What happened to you?"

"I got stabbed on the shoulder. Don't tell the General." Another one too afraid of the man. "Why is he so frustrated?"

"Wouldn't you be if the love of your life were miles away? It's a miracle he was calm so long." And the Vice General's words were true, making Dae Man nod and upon noticing the General heading their direction drop the hand over his injured shoulder.

"Make sure they are fed and those injured treated. Where is Deok Man?" He asked to Dae Man, a frown on his features.

"He lead some men to the shores, following the riders that were last seen in the small restaurant."

"As soon as he returns have him report to me." And slapping the Vice General's shoulder, with more strength than really required, the man walked past them… only to halt. "Why do I smell blood?" Dae Man froze, closing his eyes tightly. Choong-sik turned, calm as ever.

"Dae Man was hunting for dinner; I think he must have carried it without noticing the injury bleeding all over him." Not convinced the General turned to look over at the boy, from head to toe, and without a word disappeared to the tent housing the Commanding General. Dae Man leaned against the Choong-sik, and let out a sigh of relief. "You owe me one."

"Sure, anytime." He said, having been saved.

"Go hunt for dinner." And smiling, Choong-sik slapped the younger soldier's healthy shoulder and headed towards the tent. "General."

"Come in." Said a loud yet tired voice making Choong-sik enter silently the tent, Choi Young sat on the small piece of wood that had become a chair, back to the door and was currently leaning on his hand, apparently trying to appease his own anger. The tension was palpable on the air, the thick strands of anger and stress leading all towards the General, who was taking in deep short breaths and obviously starting to tremble. "Sir, are you alright?"

He had no reason to be this way; the campaign was going smoothly, they had already recovered most of the towns overtaken by the raiders, and the only thing left to do was either kill the raiders, destroy their means of transport of have them board their wooden ships and send them home in defeat. The General wasn't injured, and the injuries his men sported were mere stabs, and worse of the cases were dismemberments but they were few. Choi Young didn't answer, what made Choong-sik come closer and sit on the small crate holding extra weapons, and some supplies, none the General's, and lean on his sword. "May I speak boldly sir?"

"If you can't then who will?" Murmured Choi Young, not looking up at him, squeezing the bridge of his dirty nose.

"Is this because of the High Doctor?"

Choi Young considered answering, and rubbing his face with both hand groaned. "Yes."

"I miss my wife as well sir…"

"Is not the same."

"…but you must remain in focus…"

"Trust me." He said in a louder voice, eyes finding Choong-sik's. "It's not the same."

.  
.

_Week Six_

Lady Choi was called in by the Suribang, who were currently protecting the very drunk and very melancholic High Doctor. The woman had been escorted by one of the younger WooDalChi's around town, and upon finding Pledged Aunt at the market, and after a short talk with the woman; they had retired to the house the Suribang were currently camping at. Within an hour the Queen's right hand heard about the Doctor's heavy drinking, two hours later she heard about the Doctor's drinking games and how it was dragging those trusted Suribang spies into a crazy drunken stupor, and by dusk, she'd heard of something unknown and wonderful called Karaoke, which everyone in the household were currently practicing due to how stupidly drunk they were.

Apparently Pledged Aunt was the only one still sober.

So covered in gray robes, hood over her head, she walked to the Suribang headquarters and entered the house unannounced. No one seemed to notice her presence, for they were all drinking, dancing, talking and somewhere watching the High Doctor, in a corner, so drunk she could not help but falling from the chair she was currently sitting at, while singing.

_Gajima gajim isseojul su inni  
Geojitmal geojitmal deullijiga anha  
Saranghae Saranghae boyeojul su inni  
Saranghae Sranghae sranghae jugenni  
Gajima gajim isseojul su inni  
Geojitmal geojitmal deullijiga anha  
Saranghae Saranghae boyeojul su inni  
Jebal dorawajwo_

Two things were obvious at the moment: the Doctor obviously missed that punk of a nephew she had, and the second; it was better to listen to the scratching of a board than the Doctor's singing voice. Lady Choi turned to the one who called her, and then walked over to her, serious as she sat beside Pledged Aunt.

"How did this happen?"

"One moment I was bringing her a bowl of rice soup, the other I was stopping a game of Chug Down The Whole Bottle."

"By that fool of Pledged Brother?"

"No, by the Doctor!"

Needless to say the hangover the morning after was of catastrophic proportions.

.  
.

_Week Seven_

The incessant shaking was what woke her up yet again. Not the calling or the hard rain, or the cold, it was the shaking. Eun Soo opened her eyes lazily, finding the maiden who protected her at this hour standing above her, the long tresses of hair framing her round face with a small smile hanging from her lips.

"High Doctor, forgive me for waking you." Groggily Eun Soo frowned up at the woman, attempting to gather her wits.

"Is it another emergency?" Her voice was heavily laced with sleep, and she was tempted to ignore the emergency and snuggled into the clothes she wore, his robes, and continue dreaming of him.

"You've been summoned by the King to the gates. The armies are returning." The information had her sit up, and stare at the woman in surprise, fully awake.

"What?!"

"Hurry and you might watch the entrance to the city." Without having to be told twice, Eun Soo quickly got up, and hurried to the door, only to remember she was on in her undergarments and Choi Young's open robe, so she returned; putting one of her thick robes. The guard laughed with her, as she cried out her joy.

"Do I look well? Is my hair wild?"

"Yes, madam, your hair is very wild."

And she let out a cry mixed with laughter. "My husband is home!" And she ran out the doors, followed closely by her bodyguard. The air was crisp, announcing the upcoming winter, and the grounds were wet with the constant raining. But Eun Soo didn't care if she got wet or not, if she was been proper or not… The horn of WooDalChi's march reached her ears and sang with her heart a cry of joy. "My husband is home!" She announced to the winds, as she reached the gates, hurrying towards the balcony the King stood at, only with Do Chi. She took in deep ragged breaths, making the King laugh, as she bowed.

"High Doctor, welcome."

"Where is he? Has he arrived yet?"

"Not yet, but soon." Her eyes turned to the army entering the castle, and she noticed that there were a few, very few, men missing. The rain beating down at them, but with the joy of been home it didn't seem to bother them. Hurrahs and cries of joy were heard, as the horn was blown again, echoing with her beating heart. They watch, the King in quiet calm, as the Doctor searched the unfamiliar faces for her other half; amazed at how much the army had grown. Finally those dressed in gray and blue entered the gates, followed by banners and horses… And there he was; sitting proudly over a tall black horse, his face calm and turned slightly to the left, where the Vice General rode an equally large horse, but looked quite grim. Dae Man ran into the gates, followed closely by Deok Man, the last limping slightly. "Here he is. Do Chi, dismiss the army and sent the men to the infirmaries."

"Yes, Majesty."

"High Doctor, I'm sorry to trouble you again…"

"My job is cut before me, Majesty; I'll go to the medical center immediately." Not that she wanted to, but the grim looking vice General was worrisome, and so was the limping of that fool Deok Man. So lifting her skirts, she hurried down the steps to the inside of the castle, and with a wild beating heart, hurried to the infirmary. The dozens of young doctors, both male and female, were recently awaken, and slightly confused as she started to fix the tables and equipment. The first to arrive to the infirmary was Deok Man, groaning and been helped by Dae Man.

"We are back! High Doctor!"

"Quickly put him over the table."

"The Vice General has a high fever, the General wants him treated immediately."

"Tell him to bring him in, I'll fix everything." She called turning to Deo Gi, who was searching for the fever reducer. The blur of movement continued, as the woman gathered her hair in a tight top knot and started to work on the fool tall WooDalChi, gasping at the injury in his hip. "How did you manage this!? Forget it, just lay still, this will sting a little." And upon having the disinfectant dropped on his injury he groaned. "You big baby, this puppy sure is troublesome."

"Sorry High Doctor."

"I bet your General was worried."

"Very." Groaned Choi Young, helping the Vice General enter the room without falling, dropping him on the table next to Deok Man. "But this fool won't die of a simple scratch." Their eyes met, and they shared a small knowing smile, and she returned to work. The armor was removed from the Vice General, and some water brought forth as Eun Soo finished stitching Deok Man up.

"You need to lie down and rest for a while. No training. Dae Man, take him to the barracks and have him drink water. If a fever starts you know where to find me."

"Yes, doctor." Choi Young followed as she neared the Vice General, showing her the two gashes in his chest and back. She gasped, turning to her husband, who gave her a knowing smile.

"I'll need more bandages, and disinfectant. Bring the anesthetic."

"Ma'am?"

"I have to make sure his organs are not injured." And quickly she gathered her sleeves up and started to operate on the man. "Bring more light!" Choi Young followed the command, and brought several chandeliers and a stack of bandages he found on the way. "General, you must move away, you are dirty and could get him infected." She ordered without looking up; making him take a deep breath and move away, their bodies brushing slightly. It broke her heart to say such things, and for him to heart it, but for the man's safety…

.  
.

The operation took less time than expected, and bandaging the man up, Eun Soo moved to help several more soldiers, until the medical center was full of slumbering patients and few untreated minor injuries. Tired she turned and saw it was already midmorning, so she cleaned her hands and sighed, looking over her team and smiling.

"I'm going. Let me know if this patient has a fever higher than the one we just controlled."

"Yes madam."

"You all worked hard, let's have grilled meat after we clean this place up!" She said, cheering her tired staff; and it did make them happy. Tired she walked slowly to the door, rubbing the back of her neck. Once she was outside the door she waited for one for the pharmacologist to enter, bowing as the woman bowed, and waited for the door to the infirmary to be closed… She broke in to a run, laughing to herself; it had hurt her to tell the general to go away, but if the vice general's injury got infected the case would have been really hard to handle. So she forced herself to push him away, for the sake of the man. But her heart was happy, as she hurried down the hallways, skidding to the side as she reached the end of the long hallway, took the turn to the right, down the long steps and into the slumbering WooDalChi camp. There were very little guards around, so no one noticed her, as she hurried into the farthest building and entered, still running. Eun Soo climbed the stairs quickly, panting as she hurried to widely open the doors to their room…

The place was empty.

Panting as she inspected every corner, hair wild and swallowing hard, she looked around calling his name softly; Choi Young wasn't in the room.

Then she turned to go find him… And there he was, standing on the door with a towel pressed to the side of his head, eyes lifted and found her. They stared at each other for a full minute before she let out a cry of joy and literally jumped him. His hand held her thighs, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Eun Soo rained kissed over his face, little whimpers of emotion leaving her as Choi Young leaned against the nearby post for support. Choi Young wanted to laugh out loud, but was oddly aware of the door open, so too worried about his wife's reputation attempted to set her down. But Eun Soo reprimanded him with whines and continued to kiss him; this time Choi Young did laugh, and returned a kiss she dropped on his lips.

Finally she parted from him, not because she wanted, but because he shook her a little.

"The door is open."

"I don't care."

"Well I do, so allow me to close it."

"I don't wanna let go."

"I missed you so, please let me close the door so I can show you." And she smiled, broadly, dropped a kiss on his nose, and finally climbed down of his body with his help of course. He immediately regret it, missing her warmth, and moved to close the door. When he returned Eun Soo attempted to climb on top of him again, he managed to avoid it, by taking her face with both hands and kissing her soundly on the lips. She returned the kiss with earnest and held onto his shoulders, his hands moved to her neck, then to her shoulders, and he finally pulled away, hands still moving over her covered body. It wasn't mean to be sensual; Eun Soo sighed, he was searching her for injuries.

"Choi Young, I'm fine." He ignored her and continued to search her, worried. "I should be the one searching, why are you doing this?"

"Last time I left you alone you were poisoned." He answered smoothly, as she pulled away, and stood before him. "Imja?"

She undid the belt around her waist, and was then unfolded the first layer of her clothes, dropping them behind her. He watched her, amazed, and the second layer of clothes was removed, again dropped behind her. The purple, thick yet almost see through material concealed her body nicely from him, yet it revealed her every curve to his eyes. "Imja ate and sleep well?" He asked lips and throat suddenly dry.

"I did." Her hair was combed back, as her hand took hold of his shoulders. Two full moons have passed, she was more than infused with his Ki, she was ready to bear the burden of a wife's duty to her husband.

"Did Imja keep busy," He started, watching as she walked closer and knelt over his lap. "While I was away? Entertained yourself with work?" Why was he so damn nervous?

"I did." Her fingers laced on his thick hair, amused at the fact he'd shaved. He looked so much younger shaved. A kiss was delivered to his temple. "I missed you." She laced the words with heavy longing, breathing them out to caress his neck with the warmth of her words. "Thank you for coming back safely." She said rubbing her nose against his cheek, eyes closed as his heart suddenly thumped loudly against his chest. How many times had Choi Young wanted to hear such words from the woman he loved? Such simple words from the one he adored with his heart? The Faiths out there were been too good to him; granting such simple wish to a simple mortal man. He could not answer her at the moment, the knot on his throat too tight, and simply nodded, casting his eyes down and leaning against her shoulder.

He must have trembled, because she was suddenly soothing him. But Eun Soo had this knack for figuring out his feelings when he didn't want her too, so he allowed the simple caress and kissed her neck.

"Choi Young-_ssi_?" Her tone was slightly amused now, hands resting at the back of his head, fingers tugging tenderly at his hair, which by the way, was longer.

"Yes?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes." He said softly, hands finally reaching to hold her back, bodies grinding together ignoring the clothes they currently wore. "I miss you so badly."

"Me too." She gave out a soft moan, lips finally pressing together and drowning in the taste of each other; desperation and longing mixing in the pit of their stomachs, shooting up their nerves and forcing their arms to reach tigther for each other. Their tongues battled each other, as the heat of the room grew… Eun Soo found herself against the cot, attacked by his kisses and caresses; her clothing been removed quickly, as more kissed found their way down her neck, and cold hand fastened around her shoulders.

Eun Soo's head was arched backwards, her mouth opening in a moan seven weeks in the making; her hands holding fast to the man on top of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Less Than A Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Letters

_Author's Ramblings: This chapter is rated __**M**__, yes __**M**__ again. I'm a little apprehensive of this chapter so… just read and let me know what you think._

_Eun Soo's head was arched backwards, her mouth opening in a moan seven weeks in the making; her hands holding fast to the man on top of her._

Choi Young inhaled her scent, unable to believe he survived this long without her, and dropped open mouthed kissed down her neck, to her collarbone, parting (or ripping, at the moment he wasn't too lucid) the clothes from her body. The milky skin revealed, he grunted in approval and dove to suck lightly, fulfilling a desire long buried against his soul. She moaned, arching her breasts to him, and holding the back of his neck and hair, fingers coercing happily the movements. She'd been dreaming of having him again, of feeling his skin naked against her, and so his kisses promised so much…

Her hands snaked between them, opening the unfolded clothes, and warm hands deftly traced his skin, drawing a hiss from the general.

"Daejang." She murmured, begging for a kiss, and he complied; the heat of the moment so intense the crackle of Ki was heard; for a second he parted, amazed at the release of energy, but she was fine. She was perfect; bare to him and wantonly staring up at him…

"Imja." He murmured, attempting to stop for a second, only to have his arms drop and the robes follow, pooling behind his knelt body. They stared at each other in surprise, was this why she had to be infused? Why ever it was it was done and oddly forgotten by lust.

"Daejang." She reached forward, caressing the impressive abs before her; smiling with delight upon realizing that this man was only hers. "Take these off, Daejang." She said, referring to the trousers she wore, and the cloth covering her forearms. He complied quickly, and threw the items to some corner of the room, his panting loud in her ears. If they were even able to join, Eun Soo was already more than aware that it wouldn't last long; it was the sensation of too much, too quickly for this man. Choi Young lay down over her, kisses finding her lips and hands exploring quickly her body, hands that couldn't seem to find enough skin, that could not caress enough of her nerves.

She invited him between her legs, and kissed his shoulder with open mouth kissed, as he'd done before. Choi Young filled her to the brim. Her soul sang, her nerves ached, her tears fell down the sides of her face; the sudden intrusion was painfully good, making her moan and arch her hips to him, bringing him to the most inner part of herself. Choi Young gave out a loud grunt, and his back arched to accommodate himself better around her, kissed falling over her collarbone and breasts, as if a quiet rain.

"Do… don't move, Imja, please." He begged quietly to her skin, tense and trembling, as her hand caressed his sides.

Between them electricity crackled loudly, not harming either of them, but surprising Eun Soo to no extend. His eyes closed, furrow frowned much like hers, Choi Young moaned and finally started to relax. The warmth of their breaths mixed, and the lighting subsided… Wide eyes stared at tearful eyes, and their breaths were exhaled… Her hands reached to his face, cupping his clean shaven cheek.

"You… you feel so good." He let out a second deep breath and kissed her lips. Her words cut through the path of concentration he was attempting to summon, drowning his protest in a moan. Finally he rocked against her, and she let out a soft high pitched moan, and if it weren't because his hands held her shoulders she would have gone trashing all over the bed; her hands abandoned his sides, falling and fisting with the covers under her, her eyes closed and her mouth opened. "Daejang!" She said as he moved again, this time pressing hard against her hips. Eun Soo managed to circle her hips as he pressed home, and it proved to be their undoing.

.  
.

Choi Young would swear, before King, court and country, that he blacked out.

He didn't pass out, he blacked out which is very different.

Eun Soo would swear before any living breathing being that he passed out.

She received his weight, feeling his trembling and, inside her, leaps of joy; as his essence flooded her soul. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him, keeping him exactly where he was and not wanting to let go. Choi Young rested his nose against her nose, eyes closed and upon closer inspection apparently asleep. Eun Soo chuckled with delight, and managed to make him respond to her tender caresses, with little grunts and sighs, whispering to him how loved he was. How simple life was when love was between them.

"Young-ah." She whispered softly, still wrapped around him, "You passed out."

"I did not!" He exclaimed, surprised and lifting to look down at her… only to have Eun Soo kiss his lips. They both chuckled, the sound kept between them. "I did not pass out."

"I won't tell, don't worry."

"I did NOT pass out." And skillfully, almost as dancing with his sword, he managed to move them to opposite positions. Now over the small bed, her soft body dropped over his, Choi Young kissed her lips, still hungry for her. Eun Soo sighed, and managed to cover both of them with the covers, smiling as she did, dropping kissed over his chest after the simple task was done. "Imja."

"Hmm?"

"This bed is too small for us."

"You notice too?"

"But I think it's perfect."

"Why?"

"Where else would you sleep if not all over me?"

"Ah! You pervert Daejang!" She said, swatting his arm playfully, and after laughing leaned to rest over his shoulder. "You must be tired."

"Not that much." He responded, eyes closed. "I had some rest a few days back."

Again her head shot up. "A few days back? You promised to rest!"

"And I did, only because you made me promise. I slept four hours each night, but after the Vice General got injured I was too worried to sleep."

"He'll be fine;" She said soflty, answering his unvoiced question. "It was serious but now that he's resting I'm sure he'll be up and running in no time."

"Not before I scold him."

"What? Why are you scolding him?" He didn't answer, eyes closed as she stared at him; Choi Young could not tell her that those injuries the Vice General now sported were meant for him.

"He had orders and did not follow them, even if he survives he has to be punished." After all he'd sent orders for his men not to get in the way of his attacks, not after Dol Bek. They were quiet for a while, basking in their loving embrace; Choi Young's hand moved softly up and down her hip, fingers tickling her from time to time, while her head rested over his shoulder, hand over his chest. Their legs were tangled between sheets and skin, and his erection cradled against her stomach. But there was no hurry for loving, there were less than a hundred years for them, yes, but together she was sure they would probably live enough to last them the rest of their future lifetimes; and even if they reincarnated again and again, Eun Soo would look for him, and if found, live with him again. And again. And again…

A knock on the door made him tense and sit up, settling her softly on the bed as he did so. She hurried to cover her naked form, giving a sudden gasp of surprise. "_General, a meal has been arranged for you and High Doctor. We will set it outside the door._" Said Dae Man as a soft rustling was heard. Choi Young let out the breath he'd sharply taken in.

"Leave it there." He responded seriously, as Eun Soo covered her blushing face.

"Dear havens." She said softly. "They know I'm here!"

"You are my wife, Imja, where else would you be?" And she laughed to herself, covering her face with the covers. "Imja." He said playfully, amused by her reaction. "Imja, look here." The bundle of clothes refused to be looked upon, and made him reach beneath the covers, making her laugh out loud.

"Young-ah!"

"Why are you hiding when they are not here?"

"Embarrassment."

"Before it wouldn't have worried you."

"And something still don't; but they know I'm here!" And she hid against his shoulder, "And they know what we were doing!" He smiled, unable to help himself; if the WooDalChi knew what they were doing then it meant that the news would probably spread, and by the end of the day his seal over the High doctor would be set. NO matter who wanted her they would not be able to have her, because she was his. Yet he hoped not many people found out, because her protection was precious to him; he wouldn't want anyone coming after Eun Soo just to hurt him.

"Isn't Imja hungry?" He asked suddenly, making her part form him, looking up.

"Yes, go fetch the food."

"You only think of food, don't you?"

"No, I also think of you." And she dropped a kiss over his chin, parting and waving him off to fetch the meal. He chuckled and quickly found his robes, putting on his trousers, and the bathrobe he'd been wearing before; he tied it securely and moved to the door. Imja had not moved from her place over the bed, and upon seeing him walk to the door covered herself from head to toe, amusing Choi Young to no end. He opened the doors and found two trays with side dishes and two bowls of rice soup, over one of the trays there was a thick red roll, usually meaning it was from the royal household, and curious he lifted the tray and set it inside; the second tray was also brought in and the doors were closed.

Once the doors were closed he took the tray over to Eun Soo, who asked if it was alright to uncover. "Yes, here is your meal, Imja." She quickly uncovered and keeping the sheets around her breasts and body looked down at the meal.

"Ommo! This is better than room service!" She spoke quickly, making him frown and turn to look for his own meal. He set it over the table, where the bottle of aspirin sat, but took the roll and moved to the bed, sitting beside her legs. She had already stuffed her mouth and looked curiously at the roll as well. Choi Young opened the item and unfolded the thick materials.

"It seems the king is pleased and wishes to celebrate our return."

"Why?"

"He sends this invitation for a royal banquet to be held in two days, we are both invited, as well as the WooDalChi camp." And Choi Young handed her, or attempted to, the roll. She shook her head.

"You know I can't read those." She said referring to the Chinese characters. "I've been learning."

"Then what about the letters…?"

"I still have them but I don't know what they say." He smiled, and leaned to kiss her rice flavored lips; "Won't you read them to me?"

"No;" He parted from her, lifting to find his own bowl of soup and sipping. She complained at his answer only to watch him smile at her. "Learn diligently, and when you are well versed in reading then read those letters yourself."

"Daejang you are mean."

He didn't answer, but watched her pout and turned away, finishing his soup. Then reached for the freshly peeled nuts… The flavor was fresh and Choi Young wondered on how to thank the Suribang for such wonderful meal. He would deal with that later. He sat back on bed, and stole one or two of the peeled nuts from her tray, making her eat quickly and without wasting much, and set her tray on the floor. Choi Young stared at her, surprised, and then watched her cast aside the sheets and climb over his lap again, kissing him. The taste of nuts and Eun Soo suddenly invaded him, and the man was helpless to stop the assault.

"Daejang." She said, sounding profoundly affected by something. "Have you any idea how sexy you look doing absolutely nothing but standing around?"

"What does… that… word… mean?" He asked between kissed, helping Eun Soo remove his clothes in desperation; sinking his hardened length into her wet center and making her moan loudly.

"You don't need to know." She gasped out, riding his hips. His hands lifted to hold her hips, squeezing there, eyes closing as she leaned to push him to bed, to surrounding he head with her forearms and to kiss his lips. Electricity traced itself a path up her spine, from the tips of his fingers, and into his nervous system through the surface of her lips; making them both moan in delight. So this was why they had to share their Ki?

Ignoring the sensation, Choi Young lifted his hips to meet hers, as Eun Soo moaned against into his mouth; surprised and delighted at his invasion. Her hair was messed by his slim fingers, her body pressed tightly against him; their recent lovemaking having worked her body into perfection and about to achieve it, she simple released herself to him…

Now it was her time to black out.

.  
.

"We can't continue this." He said softly, holding her from behind, wrapped around her skin as a winter duvet, and making her eyes open and head turn to him. The words, sudden and said in a low tone, made Eun Soo worry.

"What do you mean?"

"The first time… Imja was mine we were able to… together…" His emotions were plain on his face and it made Eun Soo turn in his arms, and kiss his chin. Her hands over his shoulders again, his desire pressed against her stomach. "We should be… able… again, right?"

She gave it a thought, she was surgeon and although she'd had some relationships in the past (or future, the point of view was really out of whack here) Eun Soo had to consider this one very well. "Well… if we continue to practice real hard I'm sure eventually we will. Is Imja not pleased?"

"I'm beyond pleased, trust me. It just makes me wonder." He answered quickly, not wanting to make her feel bad.

"Maybe we just need more foreplay."

And he stared at her, much the same as she attempted to explain the Wolf number.

"What?" Leave it to a man from then Goryeo period, or any time period, to wonder what foreplay was. But in truth Eun Soo knew it was their bodies betraying them; they had waiting for so long, with so much stimuli surrounding them, and then that terrible wait… probably their psyche out of order? She rose to lean on her bend arm, a cascade of red framing her face and part of her neck; her free hand was between them, as Choi Young lifted to adopt a similar position.

"Young-ah?"

"Yes Imja?"

"We've been here playing doctor all day, what kind of way is that to spen da day?"

"You want to go out and face the boys?" Her face turned red, her hand lifting to swat his shoulder, surprised while Choi Young simply smiled. It woudl have been called a smirk, but he was too tired to smirk.

"We haven't rested!" He gave a smile and a tired chuckle, eyes closing and opening slowly. "Let's sleep for a little while, alright?" She snuggled against his neck, her hand holding his side, and his head fell softly against her nose against her hair and eyes closing. Choi Young was quick to lean against her and take in a slow deep breath, exhaling quietly against Eun Soo's skin, making her snuggled closer, if physically possible.

.  
.

She was still asleep.

Imja must have had a long night so she was still in deep slumber, totally unaware of him resting against her. He was quiet as he lifted, hand settled against her skin, unwilling to wake Eun Soo up. His eyes traveled over her calm face, studying her, committing to memory each and every feature; her closed eyes and calmly fluttering eyelids, the parted lips showing off the pearls of white, her hair crowning her round face, and the nose where that little birthmark sat. Choi Young smiled, hand lifting and caressing her neck softly. His eyes closed, taking longer than really necessary to open, and when they did they found Eun Soo's eyes staring at him, a calm stare shared between lovers. He wanted to point out that it was probably near sunset, or even to tell her their meal must have gotten cold, but such things were irrelevant right now. So he leaned and placed a kiss on the shrine of her lips, been welcomed.

Eun Soo always welcomed Choi Young.

They moved quietly towards each other. Eun Soo sighed at his gentleness and reciprocated full heartedly, Choi Young leaned to kiss her and they merged in perfect harmony; she was suddenly inside of him, her breaths leaving his mouth and her sweat running down her back. They made love languidly simply enjoying the fact that they were together. Electricity didn't seem to bother either of them because slowly a storm swirled between and inside of them. Again they were one, they were an us now; one being capable of sharing two bodies and one mind while two minds continued to battle over one body. It didn't matter because their heart gathered all differences and threw them out the window, the only thing that mattered here was her in him and Choi Young around Eun Soo.

Suddenly she was catapulting his body into release, been dragged by the hands fisted around hers. There were no cries or shouts, a simple moan from her part and probably a grunt from his; neither was too sure. Because all that mattered was the sudden release of energy and how it enveloped their bodies in tight spasms and tenderness.

.

.

_**Author's Ramblings**_: did you guys at what this chapter was about? Because it got out of hand at some point and I'm not very sure myself what happened here. It took four days to write and not because of the lack of ideas but because I had no idea on how to write the ideas down. **¿** . **?**

I almost died while writing the last part.


	12. Chapter 12

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

Normalcy

Prompt: Fire

A second meal was delivered to their door, the men called out announcing it was ready and after a while, Choi Young did go out to pick it up. Among the items left Choi Young brought in a small cauldron like item filled with wood and some liquid that smelled strong. So he made sure she was away, threw the liquid over the wood and using his Ki (because the men forgot to leave something to start it) started a small fire to keep the room warm.

Winter was coming, and if the rain didn't announce it, the cold temperatures during the long nights did the job quite well. He was welcomed again in bed, by warm arms and hot skin, making him literally sigh as he slid under the covers to press kisses down her cheek and neck; amused at how eager she was to receive them. Eun Soo kissed his lips and they settled against the wall, covered by the warm duvet.

"We should welcome winter like this every year."

"Just winter?"

"Spring we should welcome kissing in the gardens, in our pagoda." His hand slid up and down her back, as her head settled over his shoulder. Her eyes closed and Eun Soo was quiet for a few minutes, making Choi Young turn and kiss her forehead.

"What about Summer?" Choi Young asked softly, curious as to her answer.

"Summer?" She said sleepy, swallowing hard. "We should go down to a river and swim, hand in hand. I love swimming, did you know that?"

"Really? I'll keep that in mind. What of Autumn?" She smiled at that; autumn was the season she had returned to him, with the crisp smell of falling leaves, the browning of trees, and the flowers that were still in bloom slowly leaning to the earth because of the heat of the sun. It was harvest, it was warm but not cold, it was perfect for them.

"Autumn? We should sit under a tree, and remember."

"Remember what?"

"How much we love." And she settled against him, ignoring food and cold, and simply listening to his heartbeat as she fell asleep. Choi Young nodded his answer. _Yes, and I have just the tree to sit under_…

So begins the new normalcy for Choi Young.

.  
.

The light filtered quite nicely into the large herbal room. Eun Soo was currently struggling with a large pot, trying to drag out a small plant out of its contents while the earth, hardened to unbelievable points because of lack of watering (not her fault, honest) was been stubborn and not letting go. They had moved to the house two days after his return, and were still trying to settle in; Choi Young had to commute every morning, acting as if he still live in the palace, and to simply greet the King every morning he had to wake up and hour earlier. Because of training and the new recruits he spent more time in the barracks, going to sleep an hour later… Eun Soo knew this could not go on for long, but for now, in those days she had him at home all for herself, she enjoyed Choi Young to her heart's desire. She also had to commute, and although the walk to the castle wasn't long, it was reaching the Medical Hall what proved difficult; how could she refuse those people in the way, and help them with the sicknesses they beg to be freed of. That alone had her returning at similar hours than Choi Young.

But this was their new nest; a large nest at that. She wondered how they would live here when their children came. Eun Soo just hoped those kids of her turned out like Choi Young and obeyed because if one of them decided to hide in one of the rooms they weren't using the child would be rather vexing to find. But whit their genes… it was a matter of time and patience. Like the task at hand.

Eun Soo patted the pot again, turned it and started to pull at the plant, to no avail. She didn't want to hurt it because it was precious ginseng, and simply growled at it, setting the pot down again; huffing, what made her long hair move as she did so. Some rustling made her look up, curious, and saw a servant girl pass by, bowing and smiling at her. Not giving up, Eun Soo picked the pot up again, managed to wet the earth slightly so to pull the plant…

Until her husband appeared from behind her, grabbed the pot; released the plant, earth wrapped around the roots in the perfect form of the mold created by the inside of the pot, and threw the pot at the WooDalChi kids attempting to hide from his wrath. So that was the rustling she'd heard: Eun Soo stared in total amazement, holding the ginger roots protectively in hands, dirty face, mouth open, eyes wide. Behind her, Choi Young breathed in deeply, tense.

"High Doctor," He started in an angry tone, turning to her, and making the woman turn to him, eyes still wide. "I'm sorry for bothering you in this fine day you've chosen to spend resting but I need you to take a look at these morons." He said as at the door the three recruits, among them Deok Man appeared, one of them holding the pot, all three of them embarrassed.

"My pot." She said, not turning to the puppies outside.

"Did you need it?" He asked frowning in confusion.

"Yes, for later." And the General looked up at the men, making them cower slightly.

"Bring it here!" Choi Young barked, and Deok Man took the pot from the recruit and placed it on the table the High Doctor was currently working on, laughing nervously. The general faked an attack at the man, who cowered to the outside.

"What happened? I thought you guys were in training exercises."

"And we were; until these three fools started playing with fire!" He was calm until the very last, the picking up a smaller pot (one Eun Soo was fond of) and attempted to throw it at the men, but she let out a surprised cry and took the pot from the man.

"I got it, got it!" She took the pot and plant to the table behind them and gave him a smile. "Now let's take them to the next room, alright?"

"Yes," and he looked up at the men. "You heard her, Move!" He gritted out to the men and followed them to the opposite side of the house. They were to attend the celebration the King invited them to; she was off of work and was to throw a spa for herself in the next couple of hours, if the treatment didn't take too long.

.  
.

The injuries weren't that bad, Deok Man's fingers were burned, so she wrapped them up with tea tree and ran some cold water over his hands. The second case was a young recruit whose arm was badly burned, and after a lot consideration she was forced to clean off the injury and order him to rest the arm; she would have to see him daily to make sure the injury would heal well. The third case was a burned hand as well, she had to clean up and see the boy later on.

As she attempted to finish the last case, she turned, finding Choi Young dropped on the floor beside the table, asleep.

So much for anger management.

Eun Soo turned to the men, then back at the General and pointed towards her husband, urging them to be quiet. The three men turned, to watch the man turn on the floor, still asleep, and then urging them to be even quieter waved at them to leave.

_Go_, she mouthed, _hurry_. She continued to wave them away, and silently they moved, been noisy once they were outside the hallway and into the gardens, crossing the property quickly and vanishing through the gate to the far right. Eun Soo shook her head, and turned to tip toe towards her husband. Once at his side she crouched, and traced the line of his nose, then smiling, the line of his lips down to his chin… His hand shot up to grab her wrist, eyes opening suddenly, stare clear.

"Where are the morons?"

"I sent them away for rest." She answered without remorse, aware he might get angry. "Doctor's orders."

His head turned away, "Aish, I'll get them later." She was suddenly aware of their closeness, and pulled by him to fall over him, Eun Soo gasped. Their eyes met and Choi Young breathed in her scent.

"Didn't we make love here last night?"

"That was the other room." She answered, suddenly tamed by her emotions, pointing across the gardens to the room now open, Choi Young smiled.

"Women sure know how to keep track of rooms."

"It's my house right?"

"_Our_ house."

"Either way, I ought to know the difference between rooms, right?"

"Right." Even if his life depended on it, he was not making any sort of difference between rooms in this house; only on his shared bedroom with Imja and the room full of herbs. "Are they gone?"

"Yes. They left holding what was left of their lives in fear of you waking up. What was so bad that they had you all worked up?"

"They made me bring them to you, that's what had me angry. You said you wanted to rest, and I wished for you to do so…"

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Imja," She responded absentmindedly with a hum that made his hand lift to hold her side, kissing his nose tenderly. "Should we make love here?" His straight questions never failed to get the best out of her.

"Daejang! We are not alone in the house!"

"Who's there? A servant girl who spends more time in the kitchen." He gave a wink, amazed at how such simple act would lift her spirits, and how she seemed to relent to his advances, always.

"You are right. Roll out the mat, I'll close the doors."

.  
.

The Commanding General return to the camp an hour or so later. His mood was much improved and, to the Vice General's eyes, he was glowing… the man actually rubbed his eyes and frowned at the General, who actually smiled as he passed by.

"Remember tonight is the celebratory banquet for our return."

"Yes."

"Send them back early, so they can attend." And the Vice General finally understood.

"Yah! Dae Man!" The boy quickly hurried to the Vice General. "Send the men out for one last drill of exercised and then sent them to get ready for the party tonight. And send a large bouquet of flowers to the High Doctor, the most gorgeous flowers you can find."

"His mood improved?"

"That's an understatement, son. Hurry."

Such improvements of moods were quite legendary; the first having happened exactly after her return, turning the general from the quiet waiting person to the man he was meant to be. Then after returning from the seaside, upon walking down the stairs the General's stare was so different… The couple had moved to the house prepared by the Queen for them the day before, and although in leave for vacations (or so the doctor called his week off), it was easier to find the couple in their small nest over the barracks than at home. If he hadn't heard wrong the High Doctor was meant to spend her day at the house, because all her nicer clothes were stored there, not because she wanted. And since she was supposed to take some bizarre beauty treatments… Anyway the General's mood had much improved.

"Sir, would you like some lunch?"

"No, I had lunch at home." Such words made the Vice General smile. _No, the High Doctor treated my injuries_; _Thank you but Imja and I already discussed dinner_; _Eun Soo this, Eun Soo that_. It warmed the Vice Generals heart to no extend to know that Choi Young was now whole. "You are attending the banquet tonight, right?"

"Yes of course, the King himself sent me an invitation. And I wouldn't dishonor you, after all it's been held in honor of your marriage." Choi Young sat behind the messy tables, while the WooDalChi punks that had gotten burn, picked after their fellow soldiers. They didn't attempt to make eye contact with the General, yet Choi Young was totally oblivious to them; as if his time with the High Doctor had erased the soldier's wrongdoings. Turning his head away, and covering his mouth, the General smiled to himself; the mere image made the Vice General shudder in fear.

"Then," Said the General standing and clapping his hands together. "High Doctor and I both expect a gift." And with a pad to the man's shoulder, what was quickly becoming a habit, the general walked past the man. "Yah! Both of you, get me Deok Man and be ready to run four miles before I get angry again!" He screamed at the burned WooDalChis, who hurried to comply the orders.

So begins their new normalcy

.  
.

"Are you ready?" Asked Choi Young standing right outside the door to the banquet hall; the sound of merriment and music could be heard, and the smell of something delicious been served followed closely. He'd decided to wear his gray robes, with white and blue beneath; his sword ever faithful in his hand. Eun Soo was holding his hand, flexing the fingers nervously, taking in several deep breaths to calm down. When his question was understood by her brain she quickly shook her head.

"Not one bit." She wore white, pink and red; the long skirt of her dress was covered with white mums, her sleeves clean and lined with red and intertwined pink ribbons, falling all the way down to her hands. Eun Soo wore little makeup, something to accentuate her already beautiful face, and her hair had been fixed in a high yet loose bun; much to his delight it was gathered neatly. A bell, like the one she wore to their failed trip to the Gate of Heavens, dangled from her neck, the mismatched earrings were also worn; she'd brought the scarf and it was currently hiding between the folds of her clothes, just in case she got cold, or too sweaty. "All those people would be staring at us all night.

"That's the usual purpose for these sorts of banquets." And he reached to open the door.

"Don't let go of my hand." She asked, no, she pleaded softly, making him turn.

"Never." And finally Choi Young pushed the door open.

The party was halfway through; food had been served, drinks were been passed by, people were dancing and servants moving around quickly to refill the plates and cups. The King and Queen were the first to notice the couple's entrance and the WooDalChi quickly followed, stopping their silliness to bow to them. It made Choi Young quite happy to see the respect the High Doctor had gained for herself among the ranks, and that she was well liked. He smiled, attempting to hold back his stoic face and been totally unable, as Eun Soo bowed right back at them. She was rather awkward at this sort of gatherings, and so was he, but at least Choi Young had more experience.

"Majesty, Choi Young General of the WooDalChi, has arrived." Announced Do Chi, bowing to the King and Queen, while the announced couple bowed at them.

"Majesty, my wife and I have to come to the banquet you have prepared in our behalf. We are deeply honored."

"Welcome, we have been eagerly expecting you." He signaled at the empty seat beside them, right next to the Queen's seat. "Your table is ready." Without further encouragement, the King asked the attendees to continue the celebrations, and the WooDalChi simply gathered around them, congratulating them, delivering small gifts and words to them.

By the end of the greetings flowers adorned her hair, a gift from the maidens protecting her and the Queen. Noodle soup was delivered for them, and Eun Soo couldn't help but to laugh. "All I need is a piggyback ride." She said to herself, while Choi Young leaned to ask her what she meant, but she simply waved at him, happily. Attempting to do something as simple as eating Eun Soo discovered something quite touching. Maybe she hadn't discovered it before because of the nerves or the greetings, or probably because she was so happy.

But through all the presentation, the greetings, the flower arranging… Choi Young continued to hold her head steadily, giving her the strength she had requested.

_This man_, her heart sang, _this man is the one meant for me_.

She leaned, swallowing the knot in her throat, towards him and he simply turned his face to her, ever aware of her every movement. "Are you there?" She asked softly, and was rewarded with his eyes turning to hers, and a smile.

"I am here."

And this was Eun Soo's new normalcy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

The First of Many

Prompt: Concubine

Troubles had been stirred while he was at his office, discussing the next steps of expansion with both the Vice General and General of the regular army. They had been looking over the maps, and after having gotten rid of the Japanese raiders their strengths were now moving north and into Yuan territory; their plans were yet to be discussed with the King but they needed a solid plan of advance so the royal would be pleased and would probably send them forward. Then there had been a knock on the door, and the three of them turned to find one of the many newly appointed chancellors, all laughs and smiles as he entered, unannounced to the office.

"The three men I was searching for!" He announced, lifting both hands and signaling them, of course, before putting his hands inside his belt, which was tight around his very round belly. The three soldiers stared at him, confused. "I am throwing a feast at my home and would like you three to come, in honor of the newest conquest and expansion of the kingdom." At first the three men simply nodded and thanked the man, who continued to insist on their assistance to the party and most especially about the WooDalChis to attend. "So shall I expect you three at my house, tomorrow around noon?"

"If the King allows us attendance we shall." Said Choi Young, in the tone of voice he usually guarded for those uncivil enough to cross his path.

Needless to say Choi Young presented his battle plan, was accepted, and before leaving (once the rest of the attendants to the meeting had departed) asked the King for a private audience. The King was interested in whatever the General was about to say, even without knowing what it was about. So when the General asked the King about the banquet he had been invited to the man frowned slightly.

"You have no need to ask my permission to attend such thing, General; it is part of your personal business."

"I am aware, sir, but it would be nice of you to deny my assistance to said banquet." The King chuckled, as he usually did in such tense moments, and lowered his eyes. "I cannot understand why I have been invited, since I am obviously not the banquet goer."

"Can you not?" Asked the King, still smiling. "Then you are not aware that Chancellor Go has three unmarried daughters?" Choi Young looked up at the King, having been unaware of the information, with slightly widened eyes. "Can you see now why he is interested in your attendance?"

"I am already married." He concluded seriously, about to stand.

"Yes, but in this time and age I understand men can take on concubines without much troubles. Though I am quite sure the High Doctor would not be pleased."

"Neither would I! I have no intention of having concubines…"

"We are aware of the fact, General. But the Chancellor isn't." Choi Young gave a curt nod, and looked down at the battle plan laid over the table, chest suddenly tight and uncomfortable. "If either of you three wish to go, then go, but as is your case, I'm _very_ sure, either of you don't wish to go then I could conjure up some explanations of my own and have it written down."

"I would like that very much sir."

And so the King created a very complex explanation in a very thick roll, making sure the General would not be able to leave either house or castle, only capable of attending such celebrations when held by the Royal Household, and to avoid any proposals of marriage or concubine outside the usual channels.

Problem was that while Choi Young waited for this roll to be created the news had already spread around the castle, been disproportioned to high levels, and had reached both Lady Choi and the Queen. They were yet to tell the High Doctor, who was currently checking the Queen's pulse and general health, happy as usual and totally unaware of the happenings around the WooDalChi camps.

"Your pulse is strong and healthy, and to celebrate;" Started the High Doctor, suddenly reaching into her bag and pulling out several bars of soap. "Soaps for everyone!" And she handed four bars of soap to the Queen, whose lips lightly lifted in a poor excuse of a smile, and two bars were handed to Lady Choi, then a bar to each of the girls protecting them. Eun Soo noticed that everyone was rather serious, and/or down, and frowned slightly. There even was one of the girls, that upon been handed the soap, broke into tears. That go the High Doctor to frown. "Why is everyone like that? Did something happen?" She asked, sitting down in worry while looking at the two women before her.

Lady Choi turned to the girls, seeing one was about to start crying to join her partner, and hushed them out the doors, asking them to lock the doors tight. The Queen took the High Doctor's hand, what made her really worry. "What?" She asked loudly, frowning slightly.

"_Unnie_," Said the Queen, now in total privacy with Eun Soo. "_Unnie_, I have something to tell you."

"What? Did something happen to the General? Or the puppies?"

"Puppies?"

"The WooDalChi kids!"

"No, not…" The Queen bit her lip, halting her words and frowning slightly, while Lady Choi sat beside the doctor, sighing.

"According to what I've heard," Said she, making both Queen and Doctor turn to her. "That newly appointed Chancellor Go has planned a party for tomorrow night; he's invited several of the men from high ranks, among them that punk, his right hand and the regular's general, so he can offer his three daughters as concubines." Queen and Doctor continued to stare at her, the first's face full of anguish while the second was totally bare of emotions. "And the three of them are going."

A second was too long a time for any sort of reaction from the High Doctor.

"_**WHAT**_?!"

"High Doctor!" Called the Queen, after the woman shot up and slammed the doors open in her raging path of surprise and anger, leaving several devastated crying maidens behind. Lady Choi scolded towards the girl, who simply hid away while continue to cry, and shook her head.

"That hot head of hers will get them into trouble." She commented softly, making the Queen nod.

"They are meant for each other, is it not?"

Lady Choi simply pursed a smile, but after so long beside her, the Queen was sure such things were just to suppress a smile.

"Didn't we take that gossip a bit too far?" Asked the Queen, suddenly, feeling sorry for having said such terrible things to the doctor, while Lady Choi frowned slightly.

"No, I don't think so."

So then the fault will lie on the aunt, not the queen.

.  
.

The fight that issued in the hallway that lead to the medical center was not loud, they weren't usually loud about their fighting, but it was devastatingly painful for both of them. She'd been accused of doubting him, of pushing him too far away for them to really understand each other, and while the matter of the roll stuck in his robes was kept from her, Eun Soo simply did not deny the fact that the simple action doubting him made it harder for her to love him.

And she was in all her rights to doubt him after having heard such things.

After the fight, which forced the WooDalChi guards to empty the hallway and medical center until the General emerged angry and face hardened with anger, Eun Soo dropped to her knees behind her working space sobbing away her pain and regrets. Had she gone too far? Had he gone too far? These were the sorts of moments in which she missed Doctor Jang Bin the most, at least he would offer a kind hand, a comforting shoulder, and listening ears, providing at the very end some wide advice.

It was Deo Gi who found her, and did all these things; the herbalist had grown to become a gorgeous woman, and was now more aware of the doctor's feelings, they spend most of their days together after all.

For the first time since they got married, they ate separately; their days usually ended together, today he'd been busy at the barracks, while she had walked home followed by the maidens and Dae Man (probably sent by the General himself), hiding not to be seen. She made a quiet dinner for them, at least to keep her company, and sent them off to rest. Dae Man was the only one to remain, even when the General arrived. A room had been separated for the boy, so he now stayed some days with them; tense the General walked into the house in silence, not announcing himself and out of custom she turned to him with a smile.

"Oh you are here?"

"I'm here." And without another word he went to take a long bath, reminding her they had fought.

.  
.

He felt the dip of the bed, as his companion sank beside him. Eyes closed and breaths even he didn't bother to move as the sheets were fixed and accommodated around the warm body to his left. Eun Soo had urged him sleep closer to the windows, so she wouldn't be cold, and probably to show off her amazing new skills as gardener; the large flowerbox right outside was full to brim with healthy wide yellow mums. The covers around him were slightly pulled, as she searched for more warmth in the chilly air, and Choi Young took a silent deep breath, releasing it through softly opening lips.

The tension between them was palpable to painful levels, stress levels still high… He felt like he was waiting for an ambush to take place, for some reason, and his every sense was fully awake, except his sight which was currently in hiding behind closed lids. There was a while of silence, only the sound of the sudden gush of wind, or the dog somewhere outside…

"My mother once told me never to go to bed angry with my husband." She said suddenly, hurt evident in her tone. "So I'm going to get up and I will go find some water to drink. I don't expect you to follow but at least you'll know where I am." And with that she unfolded her body from under the covers, put on her slippers and dragged her feet, as she usually did when feeling defeated, out of the room. Choi Young finally opened his eyes and turned to see her hands closing the double doors of their chamber, sighing.

He followed, because there was nothing else to do for him but to follow his Imja. For they were one, no matter how badly they struggled between themselves they always returned to each other; so barefoot he moved quietly through the house, and before sliding the doors open sighed, and entered the herbal room. For even if she said she was searching for water, Eun Soo liked to be surrounded by those plants that seemed to be part of her bloodline. Sure enough there she was, sitting beside a particularly large ginger plant, caressing the large leaves and looking pale under the moonlight. Choi Young could not help but to lean against the door, and watch her, admiring her beauty because even in anger Eun Soo was gorgeous to the eyes. She knew he was there, so no words were required from him.

"My heart was always hard to appease with men." She started softly, her voice low; she was either crying or about to. "Every time I would meet someone and I would think I was in love, it would tell me, _No, not this one_. I was even engaged to be married once, but I cut the engagement short because my heart screamed it was the wrong person." She trembled under the moonlight, and her hand fell to her lap. She'd been engaged? Really? It was the man's loss really; because no matter how Choi Young looked at it, it was his gain. "I know, in this Goryeo it's not wrong for men to have a second or even third or fourth wives, and women here are willing to share their husbands, but I'm not. I'm not from Goryeo but some unknown land that you wouldn't understand. I don't want to share you! You are mine and I've struggled too much to share you with another woman. And if I push you away it's because I don't want you to see this ugly side of me, this selfish person; I don't want you to see her because it's so disgustingly…" But she didn't get to finish.

Choi Young was not vaccinated against her tears and they always managed to break his heart. So he pulled her up and around, hiding her against his collarbone as she cried; Eun Soo wrapped tightly around his back, clawing at his robes to get him closer as she sobbed, while soft kisses were delivered to her reddish hair, and finally to her lips, drinking away the salty tears as he went. She sniffled and looked up at him.

"Imja doesn't have to worry about me taking a second wife, or even a concubine, because there is no other for me, but Imja."

"But they said you are going to the party tomorrow."

"The what?"

"To the banquet. To meet the daughters of that Chancellor."

"Who said that?"

"Your aunt told me today." Choi Young's eyes narrowed, not at her but at the news, and he seemed to think for a while. She sniffled, leaning to hide against him, as her husband caressed her back. "She heard it in the hallways."

"See, Imja, that's how gossip is created." He said softly, unable to help a smile forming on his lips. "I was indeed invited, but the King did not allow my assistance to the banquet; he even gave me orders to avoid such things outside the palace, and even offers of concubines or second wives…"

"He did?"

"Imja is the only one for me, even the King sees it." Her face was still showing signs of pain, less than before, and he caressed her cheek. "Would you like to see the roll?"

"I can't read it."

"I'll tell you exactly what it says." He kissed the top of Eun Soo's head. "I'm sorry for causing you pain, I should have gone directly to you instead of to the King."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so angry, I said so many mean things…"

They were two fools in love, apologizing for something that wasn't their fault.

.  
.

The night of the banquet Eun Soo made sure Choi Young was trapped home, with food and enough comfy pillows to sedate even his sleeping habits. He didn't seem to mind, so he rested against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling, without stirring much trouble. They shared their days, as was usual for them, and she sat beside him with a big bowl of fruit and nuts, peeling and offering him from time to time, stealing some of the ones already peeled for herself.

"I think she is pregnant, but doesn't want to tell Choog-sik, so she can surprise him on his birthday."

"Wow, the Vice General is going to be a father. Again. He's the kind to take care of children, just look at how he cares for the other boys."

"And those puppies sure have been a handful lately. And hour or so earlier I had to stitch up a couple of injured… Oops! You weren't supposed to know that!" And she laughed, while he shot up with the information, filling her mouth with peeled nuts and turning away. "But Young-ah?"

"What?"

"Did you tell that Chancellor Go about the decree the King gave you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I sent my apologies along with Dae Man, Deok Man and four other WooDalChi boys to the banquet. At least one of them would marry one of those girls, right?"

"So you are now playing matchmaker?"

"Sort of. And it means we are alone tonight." He turned to her, smiling, and grabbing her arm to pull her down, his lips quickly finding hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

The Many Wonders of a Woman's Purse

Prompt: Handbag

His head rested over a bunched up bag, body outstretched over the very top of the long wooden sitting area that wrapped around the indoors practice grounds of the WooDalChi. Eyes closed and enjoying very much the little breeze that slid through the top windows, Choi Young sighed, content. Winter was almost here, and although it has been rainy lightly lately and his lips were slightly chapped, his heart was at ease; there were no plots to detain, no conspiracies to derail and no poisoned High Doctor to worry about. Just the calm and relaxation of a moment's peace.

"Of course I can, my purse is like a black hole for whatever is within reach!" Said a well-known voice, making his body still and hope it went unnoticed along the other bags, weaponry, and sacks full of supplies. Dae Man's voice followed.

"It's true. If you saw how quickly she moved, you think she is a thief, not a doctor."

"I don't mean to brag," Said the soft, amused, feminine voice; of course she meant to brag, she loved to brag. "But when I turn this baby upside down and show you all I got, you will be stunned." Alas, his wish to pass unnoticed was ignored by Buddha, and the loud steps moving towards him signaled that he was seen. The rustling of things quickly been moved, probably by the troop of WooDalChi following the High Doctor, was heard, and then a sigh as she sat. Choi Young could picture her; wearing her black robes of WooDalChi, her steps light but loud as she stopped before the step, fixed her hair to a tight knot and sat with the faintest rustle of clothes announcing the fall of her exquisite behind over the wood. His head turned to the wall, frown covering his eyes; did he just call her behind _exquisite_? When had he taken a good look anyway?

_Any chance you get, fool_. Said his inner voice, crackling with the electricity of laughter. To that extend her arrival to this world had affected him, he was making fun of himself, and inwardly too.

"General," The soft voice made him turn, frown gone, and only the stare of curiosity visible. She did not disappoint; wearing her black robes, her hair messy but the long tail of red gathered in a thick top knot, skin pale and cheeks flushed because of the walk, lips plump and also red, eyes big and shinning. She smiled at him, amused by whatever game they were playing. "Look at this." And she grabbed the green blue bag she'd dragged to this world with her, and the same one she'd protected constantly, even placing it in boxes for safekeeping, turning it upside down over the large steps. The clatter of its contents freefalling to a suicide watch over the wood was loud, and it made the other corps watch in amazement.

"What is all this?" He asked, hand moving to grab onto a particular shinny item, while the other soldiers exchanged money for bets, praised the High Doctor, and even sat around to look at the bunch of items.

"The kids asked me what I carried in my bag and they wouldn't believe me all the things I said. So they dared me to gather a lot of things, to prove I can put all of them in my bag, along with everything else I brought."

"She's amazing general, I didn't even notice when she slip this into her bag." Said Dae Man, showing him a pair of chopsticks.

"Those I got at the restaurant we had lunch."

"And these?" Asked Deok Man, showing her a pair of small covered jars.

"Those I bought at the market, remember, while you looked at the girl?" The man was terrified, while the other WooDalChis stared at him, even the general (who arched an eyebrow).

"This, High Doctor, this?" Asked Dae Man, too curious to contain his joy; in his hand he had a small comb with flowers.

"Ah, those I got at the Suribang restaurant."

"And those?" Asked another, pointing at a small plastic bag full of paper.

"Oh, those I brought from home." Everyone was quiet, as in rapture, as she reached for the items. Choi Young watched, fingers still wrapped around the item he'd picked, while she pulled the small bag open (making the others gasp in surprise) and pulled out the small packet of paper. "It's sucrose; sugar. I had started a diet that day, and I was carrying these for my coffee." She said softly, making the General turn away.

She would have stared a diet, whatever that was, if he had not stolen her away. The General watched the High Doctor open the packet and asking the other men around her to extend their hands. "Try it, it's good. It's like candy, but in little crystals." She said, the first to extend his hand was Dae Man, the fearless child, and she deposited a bit of the white dust over his palm. The other's that accepted the little thing watched as the boy lowered his face and licked the dust from his skin…

"Ah! It's sweet!" He exclaimed, only as a child would, and dared ask for more, which she gave. The other's tried the item, while the general watched in silence. What other things had she would do if he hadn't stolen her away?

She spoke once, in an anger fit, of having bought a dwelling. Of her career and how important it had been for her. Of how she needed money to survive and make better her living… Still as hard as he pondered in such things he would still believe that she was not as happy in her time as she was here. Probably because she had no one… ok maybe she had her parents but hadn't she said she no longer lived with them? Still General Choi Young could not help but feel a pang of guilt from hitting him every time she spoke of home. "General?" Her voice broke the fog in his mind, and he turned, absentmindedly towards her.

"Yes, High Doctor?"

"Would you like to try it?"

"No, thank you." And with a smile she sealed the bag shut and shove it into her bag. The others continued to ask about the items left on the floor, while the General looked up at the ceiling, one hand falling over his forehead.

"That's a mirror. And That's make up. That's a wallet with credit cards. That's chewing gum. That's an IPod. And that's a comb, for my hair. Those are pens. That's tissue. A Calorie counting book. Those are receipts from stores. And that's a debit card. Goodness I had no idea I had that in here! That's a pair of folding scissors, and that's money from heaven, it's called _Won_." A round of _Ahhh_'s and _Ohhhh_'s followed. "Those I got from the Queen's chamber, and that's from Lady Choi. As you can see I have everything except the King's seal in here. Oh those are sunglasses. Everything required by a lady from Heaven at any moment."

That made Choi Young smile.

.  
.

"I didn't show the kids this." That was the only thing she could say as she entered the room unannounced, a smile carving her face and making him turn to her. Passive as ever, he stared as she walked into the room, closing the doors quietly, and hurried towards him. In her arm the purse, in her hands a small package. In the way to him the woman dropped the bag, her shoes, the thick line of material holding her hair up and placed the small package in one hand while the other, oddly enough reached to undo the folded material over his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked, surprised by the sudden unstopped motions she was making and the way she seemed desperate to remove the clothing. She was still to explain what the thing she carried in her hand was and knowing her it would probably be something he would not like.

"The general has to take off his clothes, because I can't wait."

The words made him swallow hard, mind halting all logical thought. "What?" Was all he could articulate.

"This is chocolate, repeat with me: _cho-co-la-te_. I don't know why I bother you never repeat."

"And what is this… for?"

"For me." She said, desisting, at the moment from undressing him. "You see I always wanted to do this: take a warm bath, then stroll around my room naked and have some intimacy with my loved one, and afterwards eat chocolate." His lips were dry, and not because of the wind. "You don't want to?"

He was silent for a moment, swallowing hard for a second time, and sighed. "I already took a bath."

"_Ah_!" She let out in a gasp, before closing her eyes tightly and slamming her forehead (if that could be called _slamming_) against his chest, letting out a scoff. "My General, you have to wait for me to undress." And she faked crying, Choi Young had gotten quite good at figuring out those particular yet strange faking of emotions, and swatted his shoulder playfully, while the General lifted his head to the ceiling and smiled. "My dream, my dream…" She wouldn't get another chance for this dream of hers, unless she survived 64 years, went through the door, and found herself a handsome stranger and did this with him… Even the through of such impossible things would make his jealousy rise. So he might as well please her this time. Who was he kidding? He always pleased her, because he despised to know he provoked her sadness.

"I might have taken a shower, but Lady Choi called and requested my presence in the Suribang meeting she is holding for a quick briefing for the Queen's upcoming trip to the temple. If I run back I might be sweaty and require a second bath."

Her face lifted, brightened with a smile. "Run to the meeting, during the meeting, and back. Then run some more and be sure to return all dirty. Even; play a bit with the boys at the training grounds!" She said, clapping her hands together. "When you get back, we can take a warm bath together. I'm off to check my IPod, if we are lucky I might even play some soft music too!" She kissed his chin, rising to her tiptoes to do so, and smiled at him.

"Before you go." Because he was sure the woman might have to prepare some things for this dream of hers to take place. He turned, and lifted the small vial he'd taken earlier, handing it back to her. "I took this earlier, when you emptied your bag, and fell asleep with it in hand. I hope you don't misunderstand, for I wasn't trying to steal it."

"Oh, this! I've looking for this for a while."

"What is it?"

"Chapstick."

"What?"

"Chapstick." She repeated, as if he was supposed to know what it was. "This," She said, pulling at the small lid it had, and revealing a stick of (used) cream, thick and pinkish in color. "is a medicine for the lips. It's good for chapped lips, like yours. So I was looking for it." And she attempted to put it on him, but he pulled back. "Stop that, and let me." And without a word she neared him, eyes staring at his lips while Choi Young stared at her. The cream was soft, a little cold, and it covered his. She reached for the small mirror she'd brought from the heaven's and showed him… "See, your lips are chapped, but it hardly shows. They look healthy; it's a little balm for the lips that help them heal faster." He had to admit that his lips did look better.

"It has a hint of a… taste?"

"Supposedly it's strawberry."

"Strawberries do not taste like this."

"I know, it's a fake." He frowned at her, but she just smiled at him and turned. "I have to go, I have so much to do!" She said turning, but before she hurried away turned again to him, grabbed his lapels and pulled him in for a deep kiss. They were both left breathless after she pulled away, and she swooned for a bit. "A preview for tonight. Bye General." And she hurried away.

.

.

_**Author's Ramblings**_: _Of all my stories this is the one with the most reviews. Thank you for helping me achieve this! Everyone is asking/commenting on the letters he sent her and why she hasn't read them and I must admit I paid little mind to them. I promise to upload a chapter with said letters and I hope I can deliver. Meanwhile enjoy this bit and continue to review! Thanks again!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Jealousy Fit

Prompt: Jealousy  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: For those of you who wanted to see a jealous Choi Young. Happy Thanksgiving Day!_

"There is a letter, for the High Doctor." Choi Young turned from his conversation with the Vice General, frowning at the young warrior. Dae Man halted his quick movements, and for a second remained quiet, making the General stand up and walk towards him.

"Who sends it?" He asked, as was supposed to. He had to make sure no one would hurt High Doctor, having self-proclaimed her protector through their marriage.

"I don't know." That got Choi Young to turn to the boy, eyes widening and a little annoyed. Alarm presented itself on the WooDalChi's faces.

"So you just accepted a letter from a stranger for the high doctor?" Alarm became full blown panic as the boy stuttered to explain things.

"It was left with the Palace Guards, they just gave it to me." And with a silent scoff, the General extended his hand towards the letter. The boy stared at the limb for a second, not handing it over. The General made a quiet gesture so the letter was handed over to him and the boy, doubting a little, and shyly handed the letter to the general. "But it's for High Doctor."

"The doctor is still learning to read Chinese characters, who do you think will be reading it to her?" He had no reason to explain things; the words just flew out of his mouth quickly, as he opened the letter and looked down at the large paper… His eyes grew wide and then he crumbled the paper in anger, looking up at some unknown point in the distance. "Where is the High Doctor?"

"She and Deo Gi were gathering ginseng and other herbs for something the High Doctor was making." And without thinking the general strode off, quickly, leaving the other two men staring. "General!"

"General!" But the man wouldn't answer and just vanished through the large gates of the WooDalChi compound. "What happened?"

"I'm not too sure. But we'll find out soon enough." He said, knowing his general quite well.

.  
.

Outside, where the sun and the wind could hit one without worries was the best of places to hide. Wearing her white and cream colored outfit, head covered with a hay hat and a big bag in hand while she gathered the precious herbs for her cosmetics, Eun Soo smiled. Deo Gi was signaling at her which herbs to gather, the ones that were ready and showing her why they were so. In the last year she'd learn to work and live with the mute girl, and had enjoyed making her a friend and ally, especially in this difficult male world of medicine.

"I will make you a big batch of soaps for helping me so much Deo Gi, you like your soap with lavender, right?" The girl smiled, and nodded, while they continued to gather the herbs. People walked around them, not realizing that the King's High Doctor stood among them, and sang and talked freely, welcoming them to their gardens. Deo Gi had a large amount of terrain, but the best of the ginseng always grew wild. "It's nice to get away from the palace from time to time, they are so uptight sometimes."

Again Deo Gi smiled, knowing this truth better than anyone, and signaled at her to walk closer to a ginseng plant close by. It was large and had may berries, more so than any of the older ones Eun Soo had seen in the castle. She attempted to cut it but the mute girl stopped her and in her own language explained this was one of the oldest plants around, the mother of all the plants they were picking. So Eun Soo nodded and instead of cutting it caressed its large leaves. "It is a beautiful plant."

Sadly the girl explained that this plant was first planted by doctor Jang Bin, and they both turned to look at it. Years have passed since the passing of the man, and he was still missed greatly by the girl. Would that person, wondered Eun Soo from time to time, remember her like this if she'd passed on? If she'd left? She didn't have the heart to think much about it, for it always made her cry.

"Eun Soo-ssi." She was going insane; she now even heard his voice while thinking about him. Wasn't it enough he plagued her every thought? "Eun Soo-ssi!" The insistent voice called again, making Deo Gi swat her shoulder and point behind her.

Her heart gave a leap. It wasn't supposed to, after all he wasn't doing such a great thing: just striding through the field, struggling to get closer to her, with that determined stare of his set on his eyes. And those almond gorgeous eyes were set on her. Maybe that's why her heart gave a leap.

"Come with me." He said sternly, in a commanding voice, taking her wrist (like old times) and pulling. Her bag fell, and Deo Gi gave a little cry, surprised at the movement.

"What is it?"

"Just come with!" He barked, and unable to ignore (or maybe because her time in this time had tamed her enough to obey him) Eun Soo just nodded toward Doe Gi and allowed him to pull her away. Deo Gi just waved as she was pulled away, not surprised any longer by the general (just the fact that the High Doctor dropped the precious ginseng!).

The man dragged his wife through the empty road that lead to the palace, passing by several guard, his hand tight around her wrist, and she tried to call for his attention, but was unable to. "What is it? Why are you acting like this? Did something bad happen to any of those kids? Is it the Queen? Why won't you answer? Did I do something wrong?" But he just stopped, looked around and turned, but instead just turned and kept dragging, a few meters away she grew tired and was able to pull away from his grasp, angrily watching him, and Choi Young dared to stare at her in anger. "What are you doing!?"

"Aren't you coming along?"

"Why? What happened?"

"Just walk along." He said, reaching for her wrist again, only to have her escape and frustration illuminate his face.

"No!"

"Imja!"

"Choi Young!" They stared at each other, a battle of silent wits begun, and then both scoffed and turned away, the general closing his eyes to calm down, while the High Doctor took in a deep breath. "What is it?"

"Why are those from heaven so beautiful?"

"So you came to tell me I'm beautiful?" Her question was innocent and happy, and it only seemed to infuriate him further, puzzling her to no end.

"You got a letter!"

"A letter?" The last letter she had received, and had provoked some reaction similar to this one, had been the one from Yuan envoy, and worried she finally neared him, eyes wide and surprised. "From who? What does it say?" He pulled the letter out, and shoved it to her hands, angrily.

"Read it yourself!" And he walked out.

Surprised Eun Soo watched him walk away, his back was obviously tense, his steps loud as he marched… somewhere; Eun Soo was pretty sure that wherever he was heading would have no prior warning of his current mood. The paper in her hands was crumbled, separated, and worried it might be in pieces she opened it: the first piece was a well prepared envelope with her title written on the lower corner, the penmanship was quite nice, denoting practice and knowledge. This paper she folded, and put in her pocket, opening the other one, which was wider, and found long lines of the same penmanship smoothly written. As expected they were lines after lines of Chinese characters, few of which she could recognize. Frustrated she looked up at the path Choi Young had parted, and let out a loud sigh.

Why was the fool acting like that?

.  
.

"So that punk handed you this letter and left?" Asked the calm voice, while the doctor nodded.

"He told me I received it, and then shoved it to me and left. He seemed very angry." She told Lady Choi, who took the envelope Eun Soo, and studied the writing. "He didn't say a word of what it said and just left, why was he so angry?" She asked, to no one in particular, as the older woman opened the letter, having been allowed to do so, and removed its contents. "So I came here to see if you could read it to me."

The Queen parted the veil from her chamber, and slowly walked to stand beside Lady Choi, curious. "From whom is it?"

"From someone of the house of Lee." The Queen sat beside Eun Soo, and waited for the woman to finish the letter. "Well that is why he is so angry." Lady Choi murmured, to no one in particular. The woman set the letter down and Eun Soo looked at the characters, while the Queen turned not to interfere, and was about to leave too, but the doctor held her back. "In this letter, the younger son of the house of Lee wishes you to know how much he has come to admire the High Doctor."

The Queen brought her hand to her mouth, somewhat embarrassed, but mostly surprised with the words. That didn't stop Lady Choi from continuing, pointing and telling Eun Soo what each of the characters meant. "He would also like you to know that you are a beautiful woman, and would like your permission to woo you into marriage."

Stunned Eun Soo frowned.

"But I'm already married."

"I am aware of that. But not half the court is, they still think that the WooDalChi general is wooing you."

"Really? I thought it was clear we were married."

"That is not the end." Said the older woman in the same calm tone she usually used. "He will plea to the King to allow you to marry him as soon as possible and remove you from the Medicine Hall." A loud gasp left the Queen, who was still covering her mouth.

"Who Does This Guy Think He Is!?" Screamed Eun Soo, standing while slamming her hands on the table.

"I don't know, but now that you know what the letter says…"

"I have to find the General. Excuse me." And she left, the Queen and Lady Choi watched the door close and turned to each other, but before they could start laughing at the stupidity of the situation, Eun Soo returned, laughing like the two proper women wanted to and grabbed the letter, the envelope and hurried out again. This time the other two women started laughing as well.

.  
.

As expected she found him sitting against the railing of the bridge that led to their pagoda. She liked to call it their pagoda because no one else came around here, and it was the only place they could show their love outside (other than the WooDalChi quarters) without fear of been found out. His head leaning against the railing, eyes closed, and looking somewhat defeated; it was a look she hated to see on his face, and she marched towards him to mend the fact.

"We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood." His answer was quick and definitive, not allowing a room for further comments, but Eun Soo was having none of it.

"Like it or not, we are talking." He waved his hand, allowing her permission to begin. "I have no idea what you are planning, but stop it. No matter who pleas to the King, I am married to you, even if the day comes when you don't want it I will remain so. Understood?"

"Understood." He provided eyes still closed and disgustingly calm. She walked closer, and kicked him, forcing him to open his eyes and in surprise move forward, taking a hold of her leg. "Don't do that, I might hurt you." He warned, releasing her and returning…

"Say something, be mad at me, at whatever but say something."

"I'm already mad; I'm planning to renounce my position and going after the boy to kill him. But have you any idea how embarrassing it would be, walking up to the King, to lay down all of my hard work because of a jealousy fit?"

"It would be really stupid."

"And that boy is no older than seventeen, did you know that?"

"No, I actually didn't." She was about to say something else but halted. "Wait, are you already studying the situation for an attack?"

"Why did you have to be so beautiful?" He asked, groaning and turning away, obviously ignoring her question.

"I can't help it." Her smile was wide and when he avoided her gaze, she came to sit against him, knees bend and hiding against his side, as his arms, by instinct wrapped around her shoulders. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Writing a letter." And she parted slightly, pulling a small pen and book from the inside of her folded clothes, things he'd seen pull out of her bag from Heavens. She placed both items over his thigh, right next to the Precious Sword, and returned to her position against his chest, holding him. He scoffed and turned away, fingers flexing over her shoulder. She laughed, leaning further against his chest and smiling. "It should start:_ Thank you so much for your offer_,"

"What?!" He asked loudly, trying to push her away to look at her face and failing miserably, the pen and paper falling to the floor.

"_But I must decline_." Here he relaxed, leaning against the railing of the small bridge again. "_I am already a happy woman; my husband is really kind and loving towards me. And I wouldn't change him for the world._" Here she paused, listening to his heartbeat, slowly it was relaxing. "_He was willing to set out and kill you, and steal me away; and although it seems stupid to do so _(please put a lot of emphasis in the stupid part) _I think it's very dashing of him, yet dangerous for you. For you see I love him from this Goryeo to Heavens, and wish for no one else_."

She could have gone back to her Heaven, she could have gone to another man, but instead she chose him. And it always humbled him.

"You aren't writing? Aish, and here I was dictating my heart to him." But still she simply snuggled closer, and closed her eyes. His strong arms wrapped around her and his nose buried in the softness of her hair. "After that you can write whatever you want."

"I have no need of writing a thing." He stated simply and kissed the top of her head.

.  
.

Two days later Choi Young, WooDalChi General, stood inside a well lit room. He waited patiently and when his humble host appeared he turned; a boy, no older than seventeen greeted him, and invited him to sit down. Obviously there was admiration in the boy's stare and although totally oblivious as to why the great general was there, he was willing to listen.

"I am here simply to deliver a message; I won't sit for I won't be long."

"Oh? What is the message?"

"This." And the general handed the boy a thick envelope. "It is a letter from wife, the High Doctor." He said softly, watching as the boy's face flushed with surprise. "Forgive her penmanship, for in Heaven they do not write as we do and she is trying diligently to learn."

"I see. Thank you."

"Forgive me, but I must speak my mind, will you listen?"

"I will."

"I will never let her go. That is all. Then." And with that he left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Measly Petals

Prompt: Flowers  
_Chapter rated __**M**_

For some reason the little nuggets of happiness she ate after their intimacy kept appearing.

He still could not pinpoint exactly where she hid them, obviously not in her bag, but they kept appearing. She wasn't walking around naked, nor did they require a warm bath before engaging in their intimacy, but afterwards she would reach to some hidden corner, pull out a nugget of sweetness and slowly peel the paper form around it, and bite the little item.

It always managed to arouse him, the simple every day movement, simply because it was around such a small morsel of joy, right before him, probably even to entice him.

Like right now.

She was resting against him, his arm outstretched simply to feel her close, his fingers tracing lazy circles against her upper body, while she slowly peeled the foil (she had called it that) from around the small square of brown candy. She bit the chocolate, eyes setting over some portion of him, while he stared at those lips; how they set around the candy, then her white pearls dug into the center of the piece and then ripped, and finally how her fingers would pull away the remaining half. Leave it to Eun Soo to cut such things in perfect halves with her teeth. He stared at her, curious, utterly so, and serious. She smiled, chuckling even, and leaned her face to her side, making the ginseng berry red hair dance around her. "Wha…?" But before she could even finish his hand held the back of her head, his face moving forward and a violent kiss was delivered to her lips, his tongue invading her mouth in a frontal attack he would not have managed if she hadn't spoken, and stole the morsel of happiness from her.

She swatted his shoulder, softly, as he leaned back on bed, tasting the particular candy, and enjoying the richness of its flavor. The fullness and softness of it… wow, if he'd known before he might have stolen the piece earlier. Yet Choi Young was not particularly fond of sweets, he enjoyed full meals not bits of it, so he smiled, still on his pillow an sighed, while she popped the remaining candy into her mouth and savor it quickly, pouting.

"Why you do that?"

Choi Young took the bit of foil in her hand, and stared at it, finding it really curious.

"Because I can." He answered simply, still watching the foil. She had a small pile of these around here somewhere, and her husband usually wondered why she kept such things around. The outside was blue, with gold ribbons wrapping around it. When he turned it, the inside was silver, and on its center the writing from Heavens was visible, he watched it. "What does it say?"

She leaned against his shoulder, biting her nail; probably some candy got stuck there, and looked at the inside of the paper: "That Choi Young should give me flowers."

"Really?"

"Yes. Problem? You stole my chocolate."

"No problems, just that in the mist of winter, where can I find flowers?"

"That's your mission, General, take it or leave it."

He chuckled, and turned to hold her to himself, greedy for her warmth. "I shall take the order then."

.  
.

Because of a _training accident_ three of the palace guards and two WooDalChi required medical assistant, and while their respective leaders scolded she attempted to deal with the whining soldiers.

"Hence all of you will be in forced leave, without pay!" Cried the general to the royal army, making the men groan. Choi Young turned to his WooDalChi and without words made them groan silently. "Making the High Doctor work so hard when she has better things to do; don't you know she also has to care for the Queen, and here she's wasting time like this! All of you punks…!"

"They can go now, they'll be better in a week or so." Said Eun Soo, stopping the scolding and turning to the general as the lamed soldiers stood from their tables. The WooDalChi were next so they waited patiently for their turn.

"Thank you so much High Doctor, forgive their intrusion." And with the injured men ahead, the general continued his scolding and ordered them out of the medical room. Changing the sheets quickly, because Eun Soo believed in asepsis (whatever that was), Choi Young watched his men eagerly climb onto the tables and wait for the doctor to clean her hands. Taking a two step forward, standing right between them, the General crossed his arms and turned from one to the other.

"Did you two have fun fighting with regulars?" He asked, serious. Making the men lower their eyes. "Was this because he's wooing your sister again?" He asked the man sitting on the right, who nodded. "Was this because you want to marry said sister?" He asked the man to the left, who also nodded. Choi Young remained quiet for a second, and lowered his head to their level. "Did you beat them good?"

"Yes, General."

And the general straightened, making the men smile; then slapped the back of both their heads. "One more fight and I'm kicking you both out!"

"General, I need to treat them."

"Ah, yes. Make them ready, because they are staying up all night; running around the barracks." The men groaned. "Groan again and I'll make you each carry a barrel!" And the men remained quiet.

"General you should be kinder on them; they are doing it out of love."

"Don't encourage them. I have to punish them for misbehavior; it's either running or beating them."

"Then, both of you, run with all your might, alright?"

Dae Man entered the room, and nearing the General whispered something.

"I will leave the men under your care, then." And bowing to the High Doctor, leaving the other two stunned Choi Young left the room. "Dae Man, call Deok Man and have him supervise their punishment. If he doesn't, sent him running as well." And with a bow and a happy response Dae Man hurried to do as told. The two WooDalChi just shook their heads, while the doctor bandaged them.

"He does it for your own good." She said softly. "Just about the fighting, use your brains would you? Don't you have a good example in the General?" She said, also slapping their heads. "There must be a way of gaining her heart over, right? Just look at me…" And the two men turned to her, curious about the story, but the woman simply stopped talking and started thinking. "No, I'm not the best example." She said shaking her head, returning to work.

.  
.

"Aren't you done yet?" Asked the familiar voice.

That night, the doctor was taking a warm bath; the warm cloth wrapped around her hair was tight, not allowing water to get in. The mist created by the water and the little mixture of lavender she'd made for her skin were also helping her relax, all she lacked were the bubbles and the soft music. Or probably, simply, her man beside her.

"I just got in so you wait your turn!" She cried back, aware he could very much listen.

"When will you be done?" He called again, a hint of amusement evident in his voice.

"When I'm done!" She said, head turning, eyes finally opening… Only to have yellow petals rain over hair. However he did it Eun Soo will never figure it out, but here he was, wearing his black robe, barefoot and sprinkling petals over bundled hair. "Where have you been?" She asked, unable to believe what she was looking at; petals in the mist of winter.

"You gave me an order, I was fulfilling it." And fully undressing, making her squirm and move aside, started the decent of his long legs into the depths of their wooden tub.

"You found me flowers?" She asked her back still to him. For some reason she was still a little flustered of his nakedness, who knew why, but her heart always leaped when he presented himself naked, willing, and as was the occasion, hard before _and for_ her.

"You don't want them?"

"I bet it was only those measly petals." The banter was easy to slide into, but apparently that wasn't what he wanted.

"Would you like to bet?" He asked, murmuring to her ear, making her squirm and turn again, only to fall into his arms. Choi Young had leaned right behind her, not touching her, eager to have her in arms and tease her mercilessly. The petals danced around them, the water bothering their quiet sailing, while her eyes widened and she simply stared up at him. "Your general has delivered, where is his reward?"

"For a few measly petals?" And he shrugged his shoulders, a smile evidently hiding behind his pressed lips. He leaned to claim his reward, but she pulled back. Choi Young was been forward tonight! She wanted to swoon! Maybe she should make him suffer a bit. "I wanted a full bouquet, not some petals." His eyes narrowed, staring at her through those heavy lids. "Where are my flowers?"

"Will I have to force you? This late in our relationship?" She turned away, about to escape his arms, but he simply tightened around her and sat back, dragging her with him. She sat on his lap, his desire pressed against her thigh, teasing her. That didn't really surprise her; it was his stoic poker face. Choi Young probably wanted to spread out, as he usually did his arms over the border of the warm water but in fear she might escape he didn't. One hand did lose the towel around her hair, and holding her back he slid her down softly into the water, to get the tendrils of red wet and limp, she complained for a bit but allowed him to do so because at the end they would do what he wanted. "What did you put in this water to make it smell so?" He asked bringing her back, somewhat closer to his chest.

"Just lavender and a few things we ladies need."

"Not that mixture with peppermint again, right?"

"Trust me: you would know if there was peppermint here."

"I trust you." He finished, finally releasing her and reaching for the soap she'd made for him, along with a smaller towel. He proceeded to lather up the towel, and placing the soap back, started to lather up her body. She allowed the movements, simply because, and closed her eyes again. Her body moved with his hand, a perfect dance of synchronization perfected through the little years they had shared. When reaching her chest he turned her to him, and lathered her up softly, as if studying her. One hand held her back, the other moved lower, reaching to lather her belly and the sinking button there; tickling her. Finally her thighs parted, and she knelt over his knees, moaning softly; her face was flushed with anticipation, her lips slightly parted, her eyes closed and her head (_finally!_) was thrown back.

The moment he'd been expecting finally arrived: he quickly released the towel and reached forward, pulling her fully to him, and with a practiced movement, connecting their bodies and making her moan loudly because of the sudden invasion. His own eyes closed, a gasp halting in his throat and robbing him of his ability to breath, as the pressure invaded his body.

"You…" Her voice a hoarse whisper, "Why are you doing this?" His eyes opened, and when they had recovered (only slightly) from their sudden connection, their eyes locked.

"I, as general, requested my reward." He said steady, watching with pleasure the things he did to her. "Since you deny it I am taking it by force."

"You are a bad man." She said, half moan half chuckle, and leaned back to moan again this time quietly.

"I kidnapped you from heavens, I forced you to stab me with my own sword, I allow you to be kidnapped, poisoned and then force you to stay here with me, and become my wife. I know I am a bad man, a selfish greedy man who brought you measly yellow petals." He moved and forced her to move with him. "Now call me _general_, say you love me and surrender to me."

"Ne… never!" She cried out softly, his hand reaching to hold the back of her head

"Imja." He whispered, softly, demanding her surrender. But she simply moaned and started to move on her own, hips swaying and making his task a bit harder than before. A hiss escaped his lips and his eyes closed tightly. "Would it be so… _difficult_… for you simply… to _obey_?"

But he was well aware that she had problems with following authority.

.  
.

They walked quietly to their room, having bathed and dress after their intimacy, and she was smiling a bit too brightly. She always smiled smugly like that after he touched her, and in his own defense Choi Young was well aware that he was smiling as brightly when she wasn't looking. He helped her comb her long hair, now longer because she refused to cut it (upon his request) and once done she rested her head over the pillow on her side.

"Are you not eating your candy?"

"No, you stole half my last piece." He smiled smugly, understanding now why she had gotten so angry at him for stealing the piece of candy. "Young-ah." She started, closing her eyes and listening to Choi Young move away from the bed, probably to set away their towels and the comb. "Thank you for the petals."

"Imja already thanked me for those. But it makes me wonder…"

"What?"

"How would you pay me for these?" A large bouquet of yellow mums was delivered to the High Doctor. The vibrant flowers were bigger than usual, brighter than usual, and the smell thick on the air. Eun Soo lifted surprised from bed, taking the large wild bouquet from her husband's hands, and smelling the thick flowers. He sat beside her, slightly turned, still smiling smugly.

"You brought me flowers?"

"Measly petals, Imja, nothing but measly petals in the mist of winter."


	17. Chapter 17

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Under The Rain

Prompt: Rain

They had been walking outside the palace grounds, unnoticed by the people around them because of their choice of clothes (simple worn clothes) when the pitter pat of rain reach them. As she had described so long ago, probably in a promise of things to come, her forehead was hit by a quiet drop, and another and another making her finally look up in amazement.

"_Ara_? Rain." She commented absentmindedly lifting her hands to receive the small droplets from heaven.

"This is not good. We have no shelter and..." But the clouds broke in two and the thick rain fell as in bucketful's, hitting them with as hard as butterflies punches. Eun Soo cried out in surprise, after all she had been the one to suggest their walk because it was such a fine day, and Choi Young changed the hand holding his sword, grabbed her hand and pulled, eyes quickly scanning the field for any sort of refuge available for them. Eun Soo laughed, to his disbelief, and received the droplets with delight, as he lead them towards the trunk of a wide tree, it's leaves thick and numerous, which allowed little rain to pass through. But as he reached the base of said tree she broke loose and played on the rain.

"Imja," he called numerous times. "Imja come here you will get sick!" But too happy, as a child would be, she evaded his hold and continued to play under the rain.

Choi Young watched in sudden amazement as this frail moment in time. There she was, using her hands as baskets to harvest the rain, the droplets from heaven getting her constantly wetter, and laughter escaping her lips. She was gorgeous under the rain.

Hadn't she said she loved rainy days? In silence, accepting her liking for such things, Choi Young watched as she danced and ran under the rain, caressing her cheeks and looking up at the sky as if thanking the heaven's above for the blessed drops of water. In this draught many farmers would be happy to receive the rain, but Eun Soo was far too different from them; she thanked the heavens for the little favors. Children suddenly appeared around her, playing along with her, taking her hands and forming a circle, as they danced and sang their prayers. Thankful hearts thanked filled the air with song, their crops saved, as thunder above announced more rain and probably wind…

Choi Young could not move; there before his eyes, the woman he loved more than his own heart, was moving gladly with the children… The promise of children and laughter was delivered to his eyes; in Eun Soo such things hid, in her hips the promise of their future, in her heart the promise of their home, in her lips the promise of love. Tears stung the General suddenly, amazing him, Choi Young had never thought of continuing his father's bloodline, as a matter of fact he'd expected to die sooner than later by sword at any conflict, but here was this slip of a woman, with the temper of a hardened soldier and the heart of a new mother, proving him wrong yet once again.

The earth absorbed the water granted from heavens, as the skies cleared again and the children were called in; Eun Soo turned, and hurried to her husband, still laughing. He wanted to become the rain; to caress her neck in such intimate manner, and give up life as he dried into her skin, sinking to the very depths of her while she laughed with the joy of having him fall over, and over again for her.

"It's been so long since I played under the rain!" She quickly commented, panting and smiling brightly. Choi Young was wet himself, but not as she was; her hair was plastered to her round face, her clothes looked quite heavy wet, and the husband sighed.

"What if Imja gets sick?" He said, to shift the subject of his thoughts.

"Then I'll have my husband take care of me." She said with a smile, moving closer, enveloping his waist with cold hands. "_Ommo_! Your back is dry!"

"And you'll get me wet." But they didn't pull away.

"If I tell you I have a fever, would you give me a piggyback ride?"

"Rain has barely stopped and you have a fever already?"

"Oh, I feel faint…" She faked, closing her eyes and leaning against his shoulder, making the man smile. "Young-ah, give me a piggyback ride?"

And, as usually, she won this round. "You'll have to carry my sword."

"Sure." And she took the item, and waited as he sighed in fake defeat, and crouched. "Young-ah, this is the first piggyback you've given me."

"Then enjoy it, it might be the last." He commented, smiling, aware of the fact. She was heavy, not because of her weight, because the clothes were wet and cold against his back, and they were thick and heavy. "Imja?"

"Yes?" She said, now settled over his back, and holding his shoulders with one arm, while the other protected his sword, Eun Soo was aware this weapon was lethal, but it was also an extension of his body, and even if it cost her life she wouldn't let anyone touch it. The rain hadn't totally died off, so a soft sprinkle touched their skins as Choi Young walked slowly towards their dwelling.

"In your world," This is the first time he'd said those words, so Eun Soo listened carefully. "Did you ever think of having children?" She considered the question, leaning her nose against his hair and inhaling his musky scent. Wood, metal and Choi Young.

"Mmm, yes, I did. What woman does not think of her unborn children?" Why was he bringing this up? Children had never been a priority for Eun Soo, her career was, but she wasn't in her world anymore.

"I never had. Not until our marriage, and even then…" He admitted that children weren't his priority; first he wanted to have Imja all to himself, later, when they were finally blessed he would think of children as possibility.

"Do you want to have children?"

"Do I?" He asked enigmatically, making her frown. "I live such a hectic life, between fights and travels…"

"I want to have your children." She commented softly, making him slow down his walking, both of them considering the words. His head turned to her, making the woman attempt to look at his face, managing to draw his profile in mind.

"Today I realize I want you to have my children too." He said softly, aware the subject was rather private, they were in the middle of a muddy road, maybe this wasn't the right place to be talking about children (even less their own); but when had they been conventional. Eun Soo was well aware of history; the great General Choi Young did have children, but for some reason she could not remember how many. It was best for her that way; she would be glad to bare his children, be it one or ten, as long as they were his. She smiled, and decided to tease him.

"Women, when they give birth, get fat and ugly. Would you love me then?"

"I would love Imja even then."

"Even if we have lots and lots of children?"

"I would."

"Young-ah?"

"Yes?"

"Let's have a baby girl that looks like you, and a boy that looks like me. We will marry them quickly with our good looks."

"They haven't been born and Imja is already thinking on marrying them?"

"If we are lucky we'll get a huge dowry for our daughter!" She said, jokingly, holding him tightly.

"Who says I'll let you marry my daughter off?"

"Oh, defensive! She hasn't been born!"

"That's what I'm telling you! Why marry her when you haven't…" A soldier appear from the side, and offered to help the general carry the High Doctor, interrupting the General's question, and making the man stare daggers at the young soldier. Eun Soo shook her head, as maidens appeared from the side, worried at how wet the two of them were.

"It's alright! We are talking children here!" And leaving the confused man and maidens behind, they entered their house, still talking about dowries and diapers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Just a Little Cold

Prompt: Sickness

By helping the King with his stress issues, the Queen of Goryeo could only etch away at the small well of ink with the carbon stick, making sure he had enough ink, that the liquid was thick or thin enough, and smiling at him every chance he looked at her. It was much of a wonder, how a simple gesture practiced during childhood and as natural as breathing could cheer a person up. The Queen sat, watching as her husband slowly drew doodles (or so she thought) over the thick papers he'd brought from his desk to the table, babbling about the procedures of court and the responses of his men. She understood politics, she was a princess for crying out loud, but as any average lady politics bore her to tears. Lady Choi stood sat a few feet away, stitching a large handkerchief and attempting to give them privacy, while Do Chi arranged the desk a few feet away, also attempting to give the royal couple some privacy.

Until suddenly the Queen her highness lifted her hand, and attempted to conceal a small sneeze. Not worried Lady Choi stitched away at the handkerchief, while both the King and Do Chi turned to the woman, halting all their movements.

"My Queen," Asked the King, quite worried, and looking terrified. "Are you alright? Is your health fine?"

"Nothing to worry, my Lord, the High Doctor assured me it was only a little cold."

"A _little __**Cold**_!" Said the King, terrified, standing and taking her hand. "Lady Choi, hurry summon the High Doctor! My Queen is sick to death!" He pulled her to a standing position, while the summoned lady stood quickly to try and stop what was about to take place.

"Majesty…"

"My Lord! What is wrong with you?"

"Majesty please calm down, the High Doctor already saw the Queen and …"

"We must take her to bed, she must rest and be well!"

"Majesty, is just a little cold. I am quite fine, thank you for worrying." Assured the Queen, stopping her husband and sitting him down. Do Chi walked to them, also worried.

"Majesty, I must concur with the King, for this _little cold_ is something frightening that must be concerned over. Please, follow your husband's advice and go to bed, please Highness."

"What is wrong with both of you?" Asked the Queen, frowning slightly, making Lady Choi stand forward and between the men and the Queen.

"This little cold has put down my entire WooDalChi, and when I might lose all of them to this, I won't lose you to it. So please…"

"What do…?"

"All of you, please, calm down. The Queen is quite well but if it would ease away your worries I shall take her to her room and force her to bed, is that better majesty?"

"Yes, do so. And make sure she is well covered!" Lady Choi bowed slightly, and gathering the Queen's outer coat helped her up and towards the hallway, where the Suribang quickly joined them. Confused the Queen walked towards her chambers, muttering softly.

"I just don't understand, the entire WooDalChi is out?"

"Yes, majesty, for if there is something worse than a stubborn man, is a sick stubborn man. You can ask the High Doctor this."

.  
.

"You are not dying! It's just a little cold! Now stop asking everyone to gather around your bed to listen to your last will, alright Deok Man?" and with that the High Doctor, also called Imja or Yoo Eun Soo, slapped the man's forehead and pushed him back to bed, where he groaned. She'd been forced to create a small infirmary in the training grounds by having all men gather their cots and laying them down on the floor, with at least three dozen pots infused with peppermint and other herbs Deo Gi had suggested. So far those with the worse symptoms had gotten better, and even when they were less sick, the men were getting whiney. Or should she say more whiney. Deok Man continued to call his friends over to his cot, about to give them his last will, another, on the corner, continued to groan out loud, while a fat bald one continued to cough and wake everyone up. Headaches galore, out of towels because all the foreheads she had to drape with cold water and cover coughs with, Eun Soo was about to kill someone. If she didn't learn to heal a person, their heart and body in this particular mission she would see to it that they all died a quick death by poisoning. Covering Dae Man's face with a wet towel (making the man squirm and groan), while loud coughs were heard, the High Doctor decided it was about time she took a break.

Walking up the steps, ignoring the groans of pain directed her way (wondering if they had a cold or just came back from war) Eun Soo groaned out loud.

"I need a moment of rest so you either shut up or I make sure no one gets the next peppermint tea to ease away the sore throat!"

Silence followed, making her nod and turn, only to let out a loud gasp. There stood Choi Young, looking as pale as a sheet, with sweat covering his hair and panting. When his hazy eyes turned to her his chapped lips parted softly:

"Water."

And he fainted, falling backwards with a loud thud. Eun Soo dropped her head in defeat, "Never a moment's peace." And she hurried to help the man up and to his room, dragging him as best as she could through the hallway, and sitting him on bed. His water cup and carefully carved carafe were empty and she hurried to find him some water, feeding it to him before setting him down, his wild hair draped the white pillow and his body lay still once she covered him.

"Imja," He rasped out, tired. "Imja."

"What?" Eun Soo asked, with an amused smile. Choi Young had lifted his hand, and carefully she pulled the small wooden seat and sat next to him, both hands cradling his much broader hand.

"Am I dying?" He asked, voice soft because his sinus were stuffed thanks to the little cold. Eun Soo laughed, lowering her eyes and biting her lip while he groaned.

"I promised to hang the next person who said that, but I guess I'll have to change the promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I promise to kiss the next person to ask me that."

"Imja."

"What?"

"Am I dying?"

Again she laughed, and good to her promise she kissed his forehead, what made his eyes close, a small pout forming on his lips (it quickly vanished when she lifted). "What? Disappointed? I can't kiss your lips or nose or I'll get sick so…" Still holding his hand she sat up, and watched Choi Young place his other hand over his forehead and sigh (as much as he could). "Would you like more water?"

He nodded, only to regret it because the movement sent pain down his into his brain. She got up and quickly searched for more water, helping him to sit up and made sure he drank two cups. Choi Young was leaning against her, much as she'd leaned against him while poisoned, and eyes closed sighed and leaned further against her, finally able to absorb her scent. "Are you comfortable?" And he shook his head, making Eun Soo move slightly so his head was cradled against the crook of her neck, and hidden there he smiled. "Now?"

"Yes."

"You patients are driving your doctor to exhaustion." Even though to be a joke it made his muscles tense, and he attempted to stand up. "No, no, you need rest."

"You need to rest as well."

"You need it more than me, trust me. If the King summons you there is no way I can let you go. Your case is the most serious within the entire barracks."

"If I am summoned I will go." She sighed.

"You'll only manage to get him sick, and trapped here, since you are all in quarantine. The King looks like a tough cookie, but I bet he will be as whiney as Deok Man, and the Queen cannot come here. So will you take responsibility for him? Huh?"

But a snore was the only answer she got.

"That's right, Mr. _Ge-ne-ral_." And kissing his forehead again she was careful and laid him down over the bed, covering him, but when she was about to leave his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She turned, watching his eyes were still closed, and smiled. "I'll be back, I'm just going to get some water." But he wouldn't release her: Sighing Eun Soo sat back on bed, and fixed the covers around him, to appease his need of her closeness he picked her pillow and placed against his shoulders, making him lean into it and breathing in… sighed in his sleep. She watched him sleep for a little while, fixing his soft bangs out of his eyes, and happy he wasn't snoring because of his stuffed nose.

When Eun Soo returned to the training grounds turned quarantine headquarters, there was Deok Man, surrounded by the other sick WooDalChi, telling them their last will and reminding them how they were supposed to bury him.

"Punk, what are you doing?!"

.  
.

She almost laughed out loud when she opened the door for the improvised quarantine building, and found two guards, covered with white clothes all around their faces, handing her the summon with the tip of their spears, standing three feet away. She took the envelope, thanked them and watch them run off, afraid of been infected. She shook her head, and walked over to the General, who was now sitting (thought hazily) and staring forward.

"General, mail."

He took the envelope, sniffled loudly and opened the seal. His sigh was loud and heavy.

"I've been summoned." He announce, as if death itself were searching for him.

"What?!"

"I have to go to the King." He groaned, getting up and almost losing his balance, having Eun Soo hold him straight up. Choi Young remained still for a second, gathering his missing balance and turned to his wife. "Thank you."

"Can't you stay? Why does he need you for?"

"Information on the plans for attack." He groaned slightly, leaning on the wardrobe his robes were. "How come I got so sick?" He mused, eyes closed.

"Vice General infected you, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Remind me to kick him." He said, as if kicks and scolds would resolve anything, and dragged in a deep breath through his mouth. "I must go."

"Sit down," she ordered, before he fell to the side, and searched for his robes. "I'll go with you, that way the King would be assured that you are better."

"I'm better?" He asked, hopeful, making her turn to him and give an unbelieving stare.

"No, but we don't have to tell, right?"

"Ah, wise woman." And he started coughing, finishing the fit with a loud couple of sneezes. "Imja might say no, but I _am_ dying." He said to her, eyes closed and falling to the side, resting his head on the pillow.

"General, get up, the King requires your assistance." He remained still, and Eun Soo smiled; how amazingly cute was this dangerous man, whining as a child because of a simple cold. She sat beside him, cradling his head against the curve of her inner elbow, dropping soft kissed down the side of his face. He breathed out, as best as he could through this nose, and touched her hand. "Come up, let's go visit the King; and I promise to give you a chest rub with that balm you like so much."

"The one with mint and lavender?"

"Yes."

"Alright." And she had to bite back a laugh; here she was coercing her husband into doing his job.

.  
.

King Gongmin was quite astonished at how well the General looked. His hair was messy, as was usual, his face straight and eyes clear. The man was dressed in his usual gray and blue fashion and held his sword in steady hands; it made the King wonder if Choi Young was actually sick or simply helping the High Doctor with the rest of the WooDalChi. They conducted business as usual, calm and quickly, pointing out several facts of the upcoming campaign and the evils of several proposed plans of attack. His voice was not as clear as expected, but he was lucid enough; probably the effect of the High Doctor as his side. King Gongmin had to admit that they made a gorgeous couple, and the strength she filtered to him, thought quiet pats on the back and soft words made it more beautiful to watch.

Choi Young turned slightly to his wife, who sat quietly beside him, hands folded and watching Do Chi's movements around the room. The King was talking about something; probably how uncomfortable he was with the plan of attack proposed by the Chancellor of War, when the world started to slide sideways.

Literally slide _sideways_.

He was halfway gone, eyes closing heavily; it wasn't usual for him to do this, for he usually listened to the King's discomforts and troubled thoughts yet today they weren't really that important. Actually Choi Young couldn't care less about them. He was too tired, his head hurt too much because of the light around them… Until the High Doctor pushed him to a straight position and his eyes opened, staring at the King with wide eyes.

"Is everything alright General?"

"Of course, Majesty." And the Doctor and General stared at the King as if nothing had happened. The meeting took longer than really necessary, and the General had to be saved from such instances more than twice.

.  
.

Eun Soo rubbed her husband's chest with the soft balm she created, humming a soft song as she went. He'd managed to survive the meeting with the King without coughing or sneezing, his voice steady, and although she had to straighten him more than twice; Choi Young had done wonderfully. Thankful that the meeting was over, she was forced to drag him half the way, until they met with several of the WooDalChi and they helped the man up the stairs to their room. Eun Soo had thanked them, assured them the little cold was subsiding, and asked for the meal to be delivered to the rest of the WooDalChi. So she undid the robes of the General, leaving his chest bare, covered the rest of his body and assured the General he was doing great.

Choi Young watched her, obviously her motherly instincts had activated due to his illness, and he was thankful to have such a wonderful woman as wife, lover, friend… so many things he could not describe and were all folded in his nickname for her. "Imja?"

"Yes?"

"You will make a wonderful mother." She smiled, and rubbed his chest lightly, continuing her hums. "You will, really will."

"Thank you." And she finished, putting away the little jar, and cleaning her hands with the towel close by. He closed his eyes as the doctor covered his body with the warm duvet; leaning to kiss her beloved's forehead. "Rest now, Imja, you need to sleep to get better." Before she moved away he held her hand, and kissed her lips, making her smile. "If I get sick all of you will be taking care of me."

"Gladly."

Eun Soo kissed him again, and smiled. Who would have though a little rain would make him so sick?


	19. Chapter 19

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Hot Spring Special

Prompt: Hot Spring  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: I got this challenge at LiveJournal and although at first I had no idea what to write, I can never sleep well without facing challenges. I put decided to post it here, because it's so fitting for our couple, and because I need it for my word count and that phase n their marriage when they do crazy things and not care. That's what I think… Thank you for reading, cookies and warm chocolate at the review button!_

The idea of having a hot spring as close as in her back yard made the High Doctor so happy it was ridiculous. She continued to chant around the house, the barracks and the medical hall how she wanted to visit the warm water, to sooth away the pains and aches she felt in her back and legs. But with the general so busy and the maidens forbidden to enter the hot springs while in duty, the High Doctor was starting to lose hope of ever seeing the waters. She might forget, actually, with all there was to do and the problems that continued to arise with the WooDalChi puppies and the battles… The doctor sat behind her desk, and leaned her head to the side. "I'll never see the hot spring." She said to no one in particular, rubbing her aching shoulder and frowning. "I wonder how far off they are." She murmured, turning outside.

She'd found out about the hot springs because of the boys constant disappearances while in duty, when the General scolded them, prohibiting the entrance to the area for any WooDalChi, under pain of been personally punished by the General himself. So she asked where they had been and the still dripping Dae Man smiled, telling her of the hot spring close by. "Ah! When I lived in Seoul it was a five hour trip! Now I have to go to the backyard… How come everything's so difficult around here!?"

Snowflakes covered the grounds with whiteness, and she sighed. "It shouldn't be too far, right? Dae Man was even wet when he returned." Yet Choi Young had forbidden she went alone, as usual, for her safety. Not that there was much to fear around the castle; but she guessed it was out of jealousy. If another man ever saw her naked he might commit mass murder when he found out. So in a way he was saving a life, or several, while keeping her trapped with her aches and pains and away from the hot spring.

"Eun Soo-ah." She said to herself. "You are a twentieth century woman; you have a knife and some guts. Not to mention a high pitched voice that could reach the castle in case of an emergency. Why not go yourself?" Probably because she had been forbidden by her husband. "I wanna go to the hot springs!"

.  
.

The weather wasn't as bad as she had expected.

The little flakes were small, and far in between, and the path to the hot spring was clean of much vegetation and people. With such an order from the Commanding General who would dare come around? Yet again she was the one supposed to defy him in every little way, she was his wife right? With little butterflies flying up and down her stomach, and excited as a little girl because of the small mischief she was about to create Eun Soo had to bite her lips to keep from laughing out loud.

The mist of the hot spring could be seen ahead, and she hurried forward; feeling the heat and smelling a bit of sulfur in the air.

The thick fog created with hot and cold created covered the waters, making Eun Soo look around and when she found no one she quickly set the towels and items she'd brought over a rock, and reached for the belt wrapped around her waist.

Splashing froze her, and she gasped, looking up… From the waters a naked back lifted, wild hair was shoved back and a groan of relief was released, as more splashing issued. She wasn't as alone as she thought, and as the mist cleared she came face to face with a man.

"You!"

"Imja!" The man flushed bright red and attempted to get up but remembered was naked and stayed down. "I ordered no one could come around here!"

"I'm not a soldier, I'm your wife! No wonder you are so relaxed lately!"

"You should be at work!"

"So should you!"

"Oh stop this! Turn around, we are leaving."

"Leaving, I just got here! If we are fighting over this I'm soaking in this water!" And she released the bet of her clothes, quickly undressing, not caring about her husband staring her way and naked marched into the waters. What amused her was the stare of pure shock and amazement, as she got naked, how his eyes seemed to ransack every bit of her body, recognizing every nook and cranny in her. Her body was invaded by goose bumps because of the cold and she shivered, rubbing her arms and she placed her things over the nearby rock.

Eun Soo could not help it, and released a groan of relief when her cold skin was embraced by the warm waters, her muscles relaxing with little shakes that made several bones pop into place. A sigh of relief and contentment left her, and her eyes closed, her head sinking into the waters and coming up a few seconds later. "This is so good for the skin."

"Imja, I thought I told you not to come in here."

"The great general wants the hot spring for himself, forget it! We'll fight later." And she tread some water, moving towards the far rock edge, rubbing her shoulders as she sat down. His arms crossed and stared at her from across, apparently angry at her for some reason. "Besides, you got here first," And she stuck her tongue out at him, making him scoff. As she washed up the snow kept falling, and little flakes reached her hair, adorning the long tresses; Choi Young leaned back on the rock he sat, aware that if they were indeed going to fight he might follow her philosophy he might as well enjoy it.

His bones had popped into place a long time ago, and all he now required was a bit of relaxation and silence. With Eun Soo here he might as well simply relax and know that if someone came looking for her, or him, he could handle it. Choi Young moved to the small waterfall at the far end of the site, and leaned under the waters; the beating offered by the warm element relaxed his shoulders and he rotated the limbs while giving out a small sigh. Across he could see Eun Soo finishing washing her face, and then looking up at his form, shrouded by the mist, he wasn't sure if she turned away or continued, but closing his eyes he simply relaxed.

And that was saying a lot coming from Choi Young.

.  
.

At her own corner, Eun Soo couldn't help but to steal glances from her husband's body, oddly aware that even while so far away his entire being was somehow focused on her. Warmth filled her, and she smiled; now she had some dirt on her husband to bother and tease him. Her back to him, Eun Soo searched for a small stone to use for her feet, probably rubbing them would make the hardened skin of her ankles soften, like a the small pumice stone she kept at her shower…

"Come here." Said his voice suddenly, urgently tugging at her to move with him.

"What, what?"

"Your shoulders need this, come on." He said and tugged at her arm again, when Eun Soo finally followed he lifted her to the rock he'd been sitting on, and the warmth of the water rained on her, while snowflakes attempted to reach them. His hands set over her sides, and his forehead touched hers, suddenly the soft tingling of his Ki invading her, had her gasp and closer her eyes, hands falling to his sides. The water beat both their shoulders, the warmth invading their very cores. So under the small cascade, their love created a small cocoon of warmth, enveloped by the mere fragility of their shared Ki; no one could enter here, and no one could feel what they felt. Hearts in synchronized fragility they stared at each other, and smiled, her hands reaching out to hold his shoulders.

"Are you sorry?"

"For what?"

"For not bringing me here before?"

"No."

"What?"

"If I had brought Imja, would we be here right now?" And he smiled, kissing her forehead. "How are your shoulders now?" She moved her head from side to side, mimicked his movements and rotated his shoulders, finally she smiled.

"Much better."

"Imja, you are really brave, coming here all alone like this. Weren't you worried someone might see you?"

"I'm carrying my knife."

"Where? In that bundle over there?" He pointed towards the bundled clothes, and she turned to them for a second. "How are you going to get it if you are inside like this?"

She gave him a stare, and then a big smile. "Your right, sorry." And her hand came up as if in prayer, eyes slightly squinted while the warm waters fell over her. "Then I'll need to have our Daejang real close." And her hands ran up his chest, reaching to hold onto his shoulders and pull him close. He allowed the intrusion but then stopped short of pressing close to her.

"Wait." And he pulled fully away, looking around.

"What are you doing?"

"What if someone saw?"

"You prohibited anyone coming here, why would someone see?"

"You came up here."

"Yeah, but I'm a feminist from the twentieth century, fool." And they stared at each other, him frowning while she smiled. "Come here." He looked around again, but she wiggled her legs and arms on the air. "I'm freezing to death, come here!" It was a lie of course, the water was warm and covering her, why would she be freezing? But it got the general to move towards her, albeit reluctantly, and take hold of her arms. Laughing like a little kid, Eun Soo pulled him to her, and wrapped her legs around his body, feeling his nose leaning to touch her shoulder. "Do you think I wouldn't care about your face?" She meant his dignity and honor, and it made him smile. "What are partners for?"

"You are mi wife, not my… that." She kissed his side, and laughed, throwing her head back.

Choi Young leaned to kiss her neck, lifting her from the rock and pulling her closer. The mist of warm versus cold lifted again, as if playing the obvious accomplice, hiding them against the rocks. Eun Soo allowed the man to take her into the water, sinking their bodies; he was suddenly kneeling and she was on top of him, nursing his hardened desire between her legs, not inside her, but close. Snow fell over them, the little flakes dying as soon as it touched their heated bodies, as kisses and little caresses were made obvious; her hand sliding into the water to touch the center of his back, lifting to caress his spine in that obvious way he so much enjoyed, a thrill of lightning running up with her finger, making him shudder.

Before he could call her nickname Eun Soo took his lips, making him groan. she lifted; in a slow motion, she impaled herself with his length, allowing a moan to escape her lips, into his mouth. Still covered by the mist, while more snow fell, Eun Soo lifted and was brought back to the heat of her husband's hips by strong hands holding the back of her shoulders. They were quiet about this, their stomach suddenly fluttering with the idea of been found out, but too drunk with each other… Choi Young groaned softly, closing his eyes as she dropped over him, rounding her hips in that fashion that usually ended things for them; but not this time. Eun Soo gasped, aware of his face burying between her breasts, while her hips became the only moving lifeline of their lovemaking. Little bites and kisses were delivered to her breasts, hardening the tender tips so he could suck, as a famished child would.

She moaned, softly, and grinded against him. "Imja," She said softly, as his eyes lifted to her furrow brow, the sensuality of her open lips… Kissing her was inevitable, Choi Young swallowed the moans she was producing, as she forced their release over them.

With the snow falling, they rode the ripples of their passion, gasping against each other, panting with the soft wind that picked and moved the flakes of white. Eun Soo shivered, and was quickly moved to sink, down to her chin, in the warm waters. If she protected his face, he would protect her body. She laughed, and dropped a kiss over his nose.

"Daejang, I thought you were angry at me."

"You will get a good scolding, when we get home, Imja." And relaxed, as ever in her entire life, Eun Soo simply played with the little waves their movements created.

"But Daejang, why did you come here alone? You said it was forbidden to come." She asked suddenly, realizing her husband been the practical man he was, wouldn't do things without a reason.

"Oh, that? My shoulders are stiff, and before they started hurting I would rather relax them."

"Why not bring me here to relax my shoulders Daejang?"

"Because I much rather rub them." And when she gave him a narrowed look, his hands massaged her shoulders, feeling the loosening tendrils of muscle beneath. She let out a soft moan of delight, and he continued this while she spoke.

"Ah, massage?" She had teached him the foreing technique, that wasn't as foreing as she expected, and he was rather good at it. Usually he would massage her shoulders and arms, Eun Soo had to admit that she would become putty in his hands; but since he didn't know what putty was… "You just want to get intimate with me any chance you get, don't you?" He stopped massaging her, smiling

"Hmm." He produced, eyes closed and leaning back to sink fully, only to resurface and breath, "Imja _likes_ it." Reasoning was something he could do so well, but Eun Soo kissed his chin, and pulled away, the water was suddenly cold.

"Imja _loves_ it." And she gave her back to him, moving slowly to shore. Choi Young frowned and followed her, standing from the depths of the spring.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get out, the heat gets to me and I could faint."

"Then let's get out."

"You don't have to! I'll be by shore."

"We should be getting back anyway." He reasoned again, following her, lifting some of the water to wash his face.

"You can stay there, Choi Young-ssi."

"How can I let you out and not care for you? Now hurry out."

"You just want to check me out!"

Or maybe he didn't want anyone else checking her out. Without getting out of the water, she pulled the towel over the rock and by mistake the dagger she always carried fell to the water, he quickly dove for it, and retrieve it quickly. When he pulled out she had dried her face, and didn't seem to have noticed what happened. "Imja." And she turned, the dagger's scabbard been tapped softly against her forehead. "Loose it and I won't find you another one." His hands were suddenly to each of her sides, and his body pressed to hers. He was hard again, and she chuckled softly against his chest. "We should get IMja some cold water, too cool her body down."

"Talk about yourself."

"I have no idea what you mean." He could joke around like this now, only with her. Now that he felt comfortable enough with not only walking around naked, but joking and even rarely laughing with her, Eun Soo knew she had managed to soften his heart. Yet there was a wall there, to protect her, and himself. War did these sorts of things to men. He dropped open mouthed kisses down her neck, making her squirm slightly.

"General you'll rise my body temperature dangerously, careful."

"I'm willing to deal with the concecuences." And she turned, kissing him again. "Imja, one moment…" He rasped out, lifting her and sitting her on the edge of the spring, her legs wrapping instinctively around his hips as he entered her again. A moan left her, and he followed her body as it attempted to lean back; but his hands wouldn't leave her go too far.

"Let me, Daejang, let me." And she was allowed to rest her back on the rocky surface surrounding the spring, he didn't move, but searched around for her clotehs to cover her up. "No, no, just stay there." He frowned, a little blind with lust, her legs pulled him closer, and sinking deep and fully into her Choi Young gave out a groan, but didn't move further.

"Imja?"

"The stone is cold and nice. Let me cool down."

"Imja, that's kind of… _hard_ right now." He said with a strained chuckle.

"Really?" She gave a little gasp, as he moved, slowly, and then settled over her, his hands to each of her sides. "Daejang, this might be the heat talking…"

"yes?"

"I love you." And he leaned to claim her lips, covering her with his body and finally rocking their bodies together, her hands reaching to lock around his back, clawing at his skin as if he were to vanish like the mist around them. "I love you." She repeated, and closed her eyes, holding on tightly onto him.

He never answered, because that was Choi Young, but she was aware of his feelings for her. She was aware of the devotion, the never ending sacrifices, the gentleness and the passion; Eun Soo knew all these things, from Choi Young, were hers. And even if she asked for it, his life, every precious drop of blood, could be hers. But she didn't want any of those, and she wanted them all, bundled up and warm, on top of her and hard, resilient and ever faithful Choi Young.

"Now I'm too cold." She commented, later, after they had danced with the snowflakes and their bodies were able to breathe again. He laughed softly, and pulled her into the water. "Can we stay here?"

"No." And she pouted, making him kiss her nose. "Dry your dagger when we get home, be careful not to cut yourself."

"Ah?" He sat on the edge of the spring, naked, and took the towel form the rock she had dropped it at earlier. Confused she watched him move, about to ask what he meant.

"I have to get back to the court after we get back, be sure to dry and put on warm dry clothes." He said, getting up, from behind a rock he pulled his robes and quickly put on his trousers.

"I will," She was helped out, and ushered into her clothes quickly.

"And no more trips to the hot springs alone."

"Trust me, it wouldn't be the same."


	20. Chapter 20

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Returning Home

Prompt: Choices

_**The first instance happened, oddly enough, out of his kindness.**_

"Since you started talking about the _puppies_, the idea has been running through my head. When one of the new recruits mentioned his father breed them, and had a few still healthy and young, I decided to play along. Don't you like them?"

Eun Soo had never been too fond of animals.

Sure she grew up in a farm, surrounded by cows, sometimes sheep, a few horses and chickens. And she had owned a cat once… her mother had a shit-zu once; how she hated that dog. So when Choi Young arrived home with two puppies she had cried out in surprise. The two puppies were gray, highly active and she was forced to her knees by their cuteness; their little tails waddling as she leaned to caress them. Crouched a feet from her, and still talking, Choi Young announced they were the new members of the family.

That was when Eun Soo stared up at him in surprise.

"They are quite loyal to their owners and would walk great lengths to find them, even when sold away they are known for returning."

"Ah?"

"Don't you like them? I brought the two of them because of their colors. You like gray, don't you?"

"I…" She grinned, not quite sure on how to react to the news. He'd obviously gone out of his way to find her suitable companions for when he was away.

"They will also protect you very well. They are not usually aggressive, but I rather have _them_ attack than you." She was still a bit off with her training, and so busy were they that it had been forgotten entirely. Besides there usually was a WooDalChi around the house, or the Medical Hall, or wherever she went… One of the puppies licked her chin, and she turned to look down at the little things. "They won't grow too big, I hope."

"You've never had a dog?"

"Several actually; there's a few been trained for hunting. We'll be taking them for battle to hunt enemy camps and food."

"What of these two?"

"They are for Imja." Their eyes met, and she gave him an unsure smile. "I dread to leave you alone, I will train them with the others at camp, but they have to get to know you too." She lowered her eyes, caressing the puppy on her lap, while the other attempted to hide under her legs, happy to have her close apparently.

"Thank you." She said warmly.

How to tell him she didn't like pets after he'd done so much for her?

.  
.

_**The second instance, that Choi Young could remember, happened in a rainy night.**_

The dogs were quiet, even more so during rainy nights, and although she liked them Eun Soo was yet to grow fond of them. They had come to understand that they weren't to enter the bedchamber she and Choi Young slept in, so they would sleep by the door, faithfully awaiting to be with their owners. When the two puppies started to growl, waking first Choi Young, who remained still under his wife's body, while she rested, back pressed to his chest, and head against his shoulder. Knocking issued loudly, making the man set his wife over the bed, softly, waking her because of the sudden shift.

He picked his sword, dogs by now barking, and opened the door quickly, walking out while Eun Soo too sleepy remained in bed. One of the dogs remained sitting beside the door, not entering even when it was open, guarding its mistress. A minute or so later Choi Young returned, obviously exasperated. He shook Eun Soo awake from her hazy state, and she looked up at him.

"What? Did the dogs wake you?"

"There's an emergency at the castle, you are requested."

"What happened?" She asked quickly, fully awake when the word _emergency_ left his lips.

"The Queen has summoned you, it seems urgent." He helped her change into warm clothes, with long sleeves and changed as well. No matter where, if he was available, Choi Young would accompany her. She gathered some items; tea herbs, a new soap and other items she might need, and hurried to the door. Choi Young followed, calling for the dogs; even under the rain (which the dogs hated) they followed the man's command.

Lady Choi received them at the gates, looking quite stoic as they approached. "The Queen has a high fever and we worry for her health. The King has sprained his wrist attempting to care for her..." Choi Young watched them go, the dogs huddling close to his feet, while Dae Man appeared from behind them, having followed quietly. He huddled with the dogs and Choi Young sighed.

"Best to fix the bedroom at the barracks for the High Doctor and myself. It seems we'll be here for a while."

"Yes, General." And taking the puppies, the boy hurried to the WooDalChi camp. Choi Young walked to the Queen's palace, staying around the gardens while his wife dealt with the situation. Rain continued to fall, cold wind hitting the grounds; so he settled in a corner after an hour or so, and leaned back, closing his eyes.

He wondered to himself, with a deep sigh, if moving to that house had been a good idea.

.  
.

_**The third instance, because she could only call it that, was a fight inducer.**_

He returned from a battle of wits with several chancellors, tense and angry, walking quickly and followed by Dae Man who was quiet for once. The boy knew when to avoid the anger talk, and thankful to the silence, Choi Young turned in the corner… Only to find a line of people entering his house, he frowned, following the line, and struggled to enter the house with an old lady who cursed at him for cutting in the line. He found Eun Soo sitting under a pagoda, a table set between her and a mother with a crying baby, writing down something in a paper. He ordered Dae Man and the maid who appeared to the side to get rid of the people, and with much troubles they started the task at hand.

"Remember to brew it twice a day, and give it to the baby. The infection shouldn't last long."

"Thank you, doctor, thank you." And the woman hurried away. Not looking up Eun Soo sighed, and asked for the next one in line, extending her hand to check pulse. Choi Young cut in, and handed her his wrist, she took it in quickly and after a quick feel looked up. It warmed his heart that she could recognize his pulse from the rest of the world, but it angered him that there she was, attending people when she was supposed to be resting. Night had fallen, an hour or so ago, and in her day off from the clinic she was doing this.

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly, serious.

"I was…" And she gave a large grin with a bit of laughter. "You weren't supposed to be home yet."

"So you usually do this?"

"Only because I can't turn them away. I'm a doctor, remember?" His eyes lowered, his tense shoulders signaling a moment of anger, and she quickly stood helping both Dae Man and the maid usher the people away.

"Imja." He said after a few minutes of calming down, making her turn tensely towards him.

"Yes, Daejang?"

"I'm going to take a bath, and I hope that when I'm done this place is empty of strangers."

"Yes." She said through her grin; Choi Young turned, and marched away, while the dogs hurried out of his path and to hide behind her legs. They were still small and to go against such a rival, considering it was their trainer, they were better off staying beside their mistress.

.  
.

_**The final instance, only because she remembered quite well, was during a heavy snow.**_

It was a rare thing, according to Choi Young, but the dogs loved to play in the snow. So Eun Soo, walking back home from work after a heavy day of work, allowed them to have the simple joy; it amused her to no end to watch the dogs disappear and appear out of the blanketed grounds, the snow shaking off them quickly. They dove again and again, returning to her to make sure she hadn't move from her sitting position over a rock. Dae Man, who was walking back with her, also joined the fun, and they started a quick snow ball fight; having the doctor won by overwhelming hits. She was quick with her hands, that much she proved with surgery, and it struck dumb the soldier.

"Wow, High Doctor, you are so good! If we took you to battle I'm sure no one would be able to touch you."

"Of course! If I don't get the job done, then I'll send the General."

"That would terrify every single enemy!" And they shared a laugh… Only to hear one of the puppies whimpering. They quickly turned, Eun Soo's heart beating loudly, and going towards the other puppy, who was digging in the snow; they found one of the puppies (She liked to call him Kimchi) in a patch of blood. It was whimpering loudly, obviously in pain. It had jumped and hurt itself, breaking apparently a leg. Worried, to the point of surprising herself, Eun Soo picked up the puppy, drenching her clean clothes with blood, while Dae Man picked the other one (whom she named Kimbap) and hurried to their house.

She was drenched in blood, snow and sweat when she entered the portal making the maid scream out and watch her in horror, as Eun Soo hurried to the small medical room she had created. The master of the house was called, informed of the happenings, and while Eun Soo treated the puppy (with clouded eyes), Choi Young made his grand appearance at the door, worried. He looked her over in terror, easing away the sensation when he noticed it was the dog who was hurt and not her, and helped her treat the dog. Dae Man and the other dog watched, helpless, at how she used a small piece of wood to fix the broken leg, somehow managing to save the puppy's paw. Exhausted Eun Soo dropped to the nearby stool, followed closely by Choi Young, who was checking her for injuries.

"I had no idea." She said numbly, tears in her eyes. Choi Young frowned at her.

"Of what?"

"That I had grown so fond of them." She said, referring obviously to the dogs. Her hand was still over Kimchi, while Kimbap was licking Dae Man's chin and whining for its brother. After a while, and when Dae Man offered to watch over the puppies for them, Choi Young forced Eun Soo to take a bath; her clothes were discarded, the idea of having her bathed in blood had never amused him. She cried for a bit, fear lifting from her heart, as Choi Young cleaned her thoroughly, then rinsing her kissed her lips. Eun Soo trembled for a while, and Choi Young had to dry and help her dress, taking her then to bed. Dinner for her was delivered but she ate very little, deciding she needed to sleep out of her shock.

A few hours later, Eun Soo woke up, finding herself alone. So she stood, and opened the door, finding Dae Man holding Kimchi, while Kimbap stood and waddling her tail at her, yapped softly. She caressed both puppies and asked the guard for the General.

"He's at the garden, he needed to think about something."

"He said that?" And the boy nodded, both dog and soldier where petted, and Kimbap followed her to the gardens. It hadn't rain, or snowed again, the sky was oddly clear as she neared the garden; finding Choi Young standing under a leafless cherry tree, looking up at the moonless sky. He looked like a perfect representation of the current age, a warrior deep in thought in the mist of winter's night. She leaned against the post she stood, watching him with a smile; but she could tell something bothered him. A loud breath was exhaled through his lips and he turned, to find himself face to face with his wife.

"Imja has been there long?"

"I just go here." He smiled and walked over to her, helping her to join him in the small garden area. It was private side of the house, a square garden surrounded by rooms. It was large enough to hold its own pagoda, but Eun Soo commented it wasn't as impressive because it lacked a small spring, her own way of missing their pagoda at the castle. The grounds were covered with snow, but the path had been cleared for them be able to walk at such hours; Eun Soo reminded herself to thank the servants the King had sent for this, probably soaps and tooth paste were in order. "I woke up alone; have you any idea how disturbing that is?" Choi Young smiled but said nothing. "General," She asked softly, yet firmly, managing to have her look at him. "What is it?"

Another sigh left him, he seemed to do that a lot while around her. "Imja is happy here, is she not?"

"Yes of course." He gave a small smile, "Why?"

"Nothing." And he looked up again. "I keep thinking that, if we had not moved here, nothing of this would have happened." She remained quiet, understanding where he was leading her. "Kimchi would be safe and sound, you wouldn't have to attend to the entire town in your free days, you would have reached the Queen faster and would not have wasted time to heal her."

"The King would not have scolded you for having taken so long in bringing me."

"The King was in all right of doing so."

"Men in love understand each other, but you can't blame me for been angry at the King." They walked to the pagoda, and he sat, lost in thought. "You are trying to tell me something."

"I was quite astonished when you walked into the house, covered in blood. And I am sure that the WooDalChi are quite bothersome, even when you like them so much."

"I don't mind them." She defended, staring at him in silence for a moment. "Choi Young-ssi." She said softly, moving towards him, finally kneeling over his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was struggling internally, reason why he couldn't sleep, and Eun Soo dropped a kiss over his lips. Such signs of affection outside their room, had him look everywhere for prying eyes that might watch and take the opportunity to insult her later on. But she wouldn't move from her current position. "Do you think we should move back to the palace?" Her question was sudden and quick, making him pull back and stare at her.

"What?"

"The barracks were quite comfortable, and we don't need this much space. Besides it's closer to both our working areas and the puppies won't need to worry about us much."

"You mean the dogs or the WooDalChi?"

"Both."

"Ah."

She kissed his forehead and held him to her, already wrapped around him, leaned to rest against the side of his head. "Isn't that what you wanted to say?"

"I was considering it, yes. But Imja is happy here, are you not?"

"I am happy." She said softly, "But again I'm happy wherever you are. Besides this house is too big, probably later on, when we have children and many more puppies, we can move back in."

"Is Imja completely sure she won't mind moving back to the barracks?" Eun Soo narrowed her eyes at the question, and smiled.

"There's only one condition." And he watched her expectantly, "We must have our own private bathroom." And he let out a laugh, unable to help himself, holding her waist as she returned to hug him. "With a big tub, lots of room, Oh! And a big bed."

"I thought you liked the small bed."

"What to do when we fight?" He gave hear a stare, which meant they wouldn't always fight (hopefully).

.  
.

Both High Doctor and Commanding General stood right outside the door to the King's office, waiting for them to be announced. Their arms linked and talking quietly to each other (actually she was talking softly to him), they waited until they were granted passage and when the door opened Do Chi invited them in. The King was stepping down from his desk, asking Do Chi to fix it up, and quickly excused himself for the mess in his office.

"Majesty. We've come to greet you."

"Please, sit, I already told you there's no need for such formalities, especially from both of you."

"Majesty, have you been feeling well? Is your hand better?"

"Yes, doctor, thank you for worrying. Sit, please, Do Chi, ask for tea."

"Yes Majesty." The couple sat, side by side, and the woman smiled at the King, while the General set his sword against the table, right between them. "Majesty, aside from the greeting, we are here for another reason."

"Then speak."

"My wife and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, for we have very clear idea that you were the one who granted us such generous gift, but we would like to move back to the WooDalChi barracks." The King frowned slightly, turning his eyes away, Eun Soo looked at Choi Young, who was still watching the King, and in her heart worry grew making her bite her lower lip.

"I don't understand, is the house not to your liking? To either of you?"

"That's not it, Majesty." Said Eun Soo quickly, "We find it that it's better we move closer to both the Queen and yourself. That way, if the Queen needs me I'll be able to reach her quickly and make her heal faster."

"We are grateful for the dwelling, Majesty, but been closer to you is better for us." They were double teaming in making him feeling good about their choice, and although the King seemed doubtful for a moment they didn't relent. "Besides that fact, if I return to the castle, orders would be obeyed much faster, the men would be more diligently in their work, and I am quite sure that the midnight scavenging in the kitchen will stop." That had the King laugh.

"You assure me it is not because you do not enjoy the house? Probably because of its past owner."

"Oh no! The house is so changed thanks the Queen's careful designs that we feel we are in a completely different place!" Eun Soo answered quickly, smiling. "But for me, since I arrived here the first time, the castle is more home for me."

"And the General had lived here for a couple of years, is that not right?"

"That is correct Majesty." Do Chi arrived at that moment with a maid who served them tea, and several snacks. "We do have something else to ask of your, Majesty."

"I believe this is the most you have asked of me since we met, General. What is it?"

"We want a private bath built in the barracks, for the High Doctor's sake, of course." The King knew this was the influence of the woman, and could not help but to laugh. Besides the General was a jealous man, he'd heard of the small scuffle with the letter from the house of Lee, so he agreed to have the bath built.

"The faster is built the faster you'll move in. Do Chi, have the construction work ready."

"Yes, Majesty." Choi Young turned to his wife, content to see the King was not angry at them for having taken the decision to return.

.

.  
.

_**Author's Ramblings**_: People might hate me for saying this: but I'm halting all story creation process until _**Less Than a Hundred Years**_ is finished. I don't mind posting daily, I do not mind the review, and trust me I don't mind the love you guys show me every day; but I just started a second job to cover some Christmas expenses and its sucking most of my time. I hope you understand and continue to be supportive. As soon as this story is done with (I'm not sure, ten to fifteen more chapters to go?) I will return to _**Contemporary**_. Thanks for your support!


	21. Chapter 21

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Interlude: _**Daeboreum**_

_**Author's Ramblings**__: I would become putty in his hands too… *sighs*…  
Set in the first full moon of the New Lunar Year. I wanted to play around with the different festivals and this flew out. This Chapter is rated M_

His sight burned her skin, even while across the room.

Eun Soo sipped her wine, feeling a little tipsy, as from across the room his gaze touched and burned her skin, making her huff out a breath and wave her hand over her face. The ladies accompanying her asked if she was fine, if she required sitting down but she refused.

"This wine is stronger than I thought." She said with a laugh, eyes moving to find his; Choi Young stood with the Vice General and one of the many magistrates, as soon as their eyes touched he blinked and turned away, suddenly very interested in the conversation the men were having. Why was this happening to her? Clearing her throat Eun Soo smiled, and watched the Queen come closer, greeting her.

"Happy new lunar year, High Doctor," The Queen greeted, offering her hands to squeeze the doctors, and was welcomed. "I hope your wishes and dreams come true this year."

"Thank you Highness, yours as well. Are you feeling better? Is the wine still holding its effect on you?"

"No, but it seems you have drank quite enough."

"Oh, it's nothing." She said, touching her face to attempt to cool down the warm cheeks. "I just need some fresh air." The queen agreed and excused herself, there were still many greetings she had to give before the end of the night, and she needed to continue. Lady Choi also greeted the High Doctor, giving her a look and nod, before continuing. Clearing her throat, suddenly finding herself alone, Eun Soo placed the cup of wine down on the nearby table, fanning herself. Again the sensation of burning returned, and turning she found the General turning away from her, face serious and set on whatever conversation the me were having. Her inner temperature was already too high and the people around her were making her dizzy, she greeted someone who shot some words her way and then made her way towards the nearest door, requiring fresh air before she fainted.

Outside the wind blew softly, bringing her skin much needed relief. Eun Soo sighed, wondering why this was happening and looked up at the sky; the moon was full and high looking bigger than usual. The festival outside was lively and the sound of songs and dances could be heard from the castle, lanterns moving quickly through the market and town streets. Children were playing as well, allowed into the castle to gather sweets and treats the Queen had the cooks prepare, along with the good wishes of the royal family. Eun Soo moved down the quiet hallway, looking out at the scenery before her, and finally stood at its corner, hand resting on the railing…

Strong arms wrapped around her, making Eun Soo gasp loudly, a deep hungry breath drawing her body in as the musk only her husband could produce induced more heat to be created inside her, pooling in her stomach and filling her with desire. His hand held her possessively, her neck leaning her head away so he could lean and smell her neck, kissing the skin hungrily.

"What are you doing out here alone, Imja?"

"I needed a breath…" She gasped, eyes closing as he delivered more kisses.

"From what?" His words were low, whispered, and his attack unstoppable, making her legs shake and her body finally becoming putty in his hand. _Literal putty_. She leaned against him for support, her eyes closed, and he groaned against her.

"It's too hot, Choi Young, too hot." She breathed out, and Choi Young had no other option than to drag her away, carrying her through the darkened corridors and stairs, finding finally a small whatever room, empty and fresh. In it, he pressed her against the wall, and delivered kisses down her neck, feeling her hands reach to hold onto his shoulders. She gave soft whimpers and moans, allowing him to do as she pleased, and enjoying it. "Daejang, your gaze burns."

"Does it? Have you any idea how I wanted you, all day long?"

"But the party, you said… you said it was important." She gasped, as his hands lifted her, wrapping her around his waist, and finally they were connected in that intimate matter; her eyes widened staring at him in surprise. "Daejang… here…" And he kissed her stopping her words.

"It's the first full moon of the year, you think I will let it pass?" And he sank deeper into her, making her moan and slap her hand over her lips, not wanting to call for attention. "No one will find us here, Imja." He whispered, burying against her neck, breathing out hotly against her skin. "I've made sure no one could see that face of yours. Only I." She wasn't sure what he meant, her mind too fogged with desire to understand logical thought.

.  
.

Using his charm and appeal, and not to mention his kisses, Choi Young managed to have her return home, to their small bed. She was undressed quickly, him following closely, and dropped on her back, so the man could have his way with her in all sorts of delicious ways. Her hands reached out for him, tracing the curve of his neck and ears, up to his hair and finally down his back, as he climbed on top of her to deliver unforgettable kisses to her sweet lips.

They made love while the moon danced with the stars in the sky, their love always on fire with the round disk and it's glorious light, whispering their love constantly, without words, to each other.

Before the break of dawn, while resting, yet not sleeping, Eun Soo lifted from the bed, to stare up at her husband. His eyes were closed, but she knew him to be awake, and dropped a kiss over his shoulders. "How do you do it?" She asked softly, as if afraid to break the bubble they were currently inhabiting, if she did the warmth of their bodies would be released and they would be forced to mate again and again, and many would miss them the next day for the usual work they always got done. He turned to her, eyes questioning. "Your gaze burns me."

He let out a smile, and a quiet chuckle. "Who knows?"

"And what do you mean with that? _No one can see that face_…" She blushed slightly, resting her chin against his chest.

"Oh, that? Imja's desire is very clear in her face when we make love." He said softly, warmly. "I would kill whoever else sees that face."

"Ah? What if someone had walked on us?" She asked, surprised.

"I would have killed whoever it was. _No one_ can see that face but me." And he kissed her hand, drawing it up with his own. She was too astonished to answer.

.  
.

The next day, as they walked down the hallway of the palace Eun Soo met with the Queen, and quickly apologized for having left early from the banquet.

"Whatever you mean?" Asked the Queen, with an honest heart.

"I was too warm and decided to turn in early, I…" And she frowned at the Queen. "Could it be you left early too?" At that the Queen blushed and covered the little cry that came out of her mouth with a pale hand.

"I have no idea what you mean!" And obviously flustered the Queen hurried away, followed by a worried Lady Choi, who frowned at the High Doctor and hurried to ask the Queen if she was alright. Eun Soo watched her go, laughing. So, she wasn't the only one to leave the party early!


	22. Chapter 22

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Gone

Prompt: Gifts

"Wow!" Exclaimed the High Doctor, looking around the large room with a smile. "I feel like I was on a really long trip! I feel right at home." The soldiers helping her bring up her stuff smiled, and set the chest with her belongings against the far wall, while the General arrived and looked around. They had brought very little from the house, while the bathroom she had requested from the King was built (along with a small room as sitting area and something she called a walk-in closet), they would live as they did before moving. Not that it bothered him, Choi Young was glad to be back, so he smiled and walked to his wife. "How about you, Young-ah?"

"You are not bothered by the small bed?"

"Heavens no! We'll be warmer this winter." The two dogs moved into the room, only to be scolded by the General and taken out; KImchi was much better, limping and avoiding resting on its injured side; yet Eun Soo continued to carry him around. It was quickly becoming very, _very_ attached to the woman and she didn't seem to mind. Choi Young, watched the dogs hurry out, and closed the door. "Oh, look what I found!" She said pulling out two boxes. "Remember that morning we had breakfast? When Aunty brought us the gifts the King and Queen sent?"

"Yes." She handed him a box, and Choi Young recognized it quickly.

"We never opened the gifts." She said, sitting on the small bed, padding her side so he sat by him. "Let's open them now." Choi Young sat by her, and set the sword beside him. Eun Soo was giddy and happy to be here, he could tell by the way she was acting. It was as if this was home, not that house they had wasted time in. Eun Soo quickly opened her box, gasping at its content. "It's gorgeous." She said, pulling out a knife, very similar to the one he'd bought her years back; it was carved in black and silver, clouds and lightening moving all over the small hilt and scabbard, and when she pulled out the blade she found it sharp and well kept. "What did you get, Young-ah?" She asked, as he open his own box and found… The perfect twin to her blade. "How cute, couples knives." She commented, laughing lightly, making him narrow his eyes at her.

"Do you still carry around the one I gave you?" He asked, staring down at his new blade. While she was away he constantly wondered if she continued to protect herself with it and if she even knew how to sharpen it. It had been one of the first trinkets, if not the first, he got for her and the idea of her losing or wasting it made his heart ache. Her left leg was lifted over his lap, making him frown and look down at the limb.

"Check." She said, smiling, and he lifted the trousers' leg, finding the red blade. "I only take it off while around you. I wear it obediently every day." He covered her leg, and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. "Don't I get a reward for obeying my husband?" He leaned to kiss her, and upon his lips touching hers…

"Sir! You are…" Called the Vice General, entering the room unannounced, and been stared at; daggers in hands the General and his wife turned. "Forgive me!" He cried loudly and hurried out.

Eun Soo sighed. "That man needs a lesson in manners."

"Worry not, I shall give it to him."

"Don't maim him too badly, his wife is pregnant, remember?"

"I'll try and remember." And sighing, Choi Young kissed her as he meant to do so before, then stood and placed his new dagger over his dresser. "I must go see what message he wanted to deliver. Are you going to the Medical Hall today?"

"No, I'll visit the Queen after lunch, and come back to finish unpacking."

"Give me your dagger." She was about to burst into questioning but he stopped her. "It requires sharpening, take the one the Queen gave you and leave the old one over the dresser with mine. I'll handle it while the boys train the dogs."

"Alright." She answered softly, smiling at him, Choi Young looked around the room, it wasn't that messy but the chests were all halfway done and obviously in the way.

"There are several more chest to be delivered. Are you certain you'll do fine alone?"

"Yes, don't worry and go. Maybe the King needs your around."

He sighed, ruffled her hair before leaving. "The dogs are right outside."

"I won't let them in, don't worry." She called out, as the door was closed.

A little after Choi Young had left Eun Soo felt like putting on her WooDalChi robes; so she gathered her hair in a tight bun, and put on the leather wrist bands, then she looked at her copper mirror and smiled. It felt good to be back, and as asked, she took off her dagger, placed her red dagger right next to his brand new black one, and strapped her new dagger to her left calf. It wasn't heavy, so she could walk quite well with it.

"I'm going to check on the Queen, boys!" She called to the dogs, opening the door and looking at her pets stand up, one did so quickly, while the other struggled with its paw, and she pet them both. "You two stay here."

They whined and returned to their beds, ears falling in disappointment.

She walked down the stairs, making Deok Man stand from his sitting position and greet her with a bow. "High Doctor." She was aware of the boy having been ordered as her escort for now on, even while the dogs were around, so she treated him as an equal, so the new recruits who still doubted her presence to be real, would ease away into friendship with her.

"Deok Man-ssi, you shaved too?"

"Yes, I look younger this way."

"Uhh, are you trying to impress someone?" She smiled at him, making him flush with embarrassment.

"Well…"

"Come on, tell me about it while we walk to the Queen's Palace, alright?"

"Sure." As the two of them walked out of the barracks, many of the WooDalChi recruits watched them pass by, wondering who the new recruit was, and if women were now accepted as soldiers.

Eun Soo spend a long time with the Queen; they talk of a few things not related to the Queen's health, the Doctor thanked her for the gorgeous daggers and gifts for her wedding, and upon the Queen's insistence she had tea with the Queen and Lady Choi. They spend the hours talking about everything and nothing, how their marriage was going and how the WooDalChis were treating her. Eun Soo told them about Kimchi and Kimpab, making the Queen very happy. "I was never allowed closed to pets before, my father too worried they might make me sick."

"You've never had a pet? When I grew up I was surrounded by farm animals and I avoided them as much as possible, but I've grown quite fond of those two." Then a sudden thought reached her. "Would you like me to bring one of them, so you can meet them?"

"Could you?" She asked, turning to Lady Choi who was slightly skeptic of the idea.

"Of course, it's good to interact with pets from time to time: it lowers blood pressure and stress levels." She waved their confusion away, sipping her tea, "Do you still have soaps? Must I make more for either of you?"

The two maidens in the door turned to them, and Eun Soo counted them nodding her head. "I understand you two moved over night here." Said Lady Choi, finishing her own tea. Eun Soo nodded, and sipped her own cup. "I must warn you; I understand that several of the people within the castle have experience robbery; the rooms are completely untouched but several scattered items have been stolen. Nothing to worry about, the people have done just fine without the items, but we don't want this to escalate too high, do we?"

"A thief in palace?"

"I already have several maids watching the suspects, and I expect to have captured the thief by the end of the week."

"What could this person want?"

"The glory of having stolen from the Queen and King, probably, without having been captured. Worry not, I doubt they would try something in the barracks." Suddenly Deok Man appeared at the door, bowing to the Queen and moved closer to the High Doctor.

"Madam, the General is looking for you." Eun Soo nodded, and stood.

"I have to go, I promise to be back tomorrow, as usual." She said, gathering her things in the bag, suddenly frowning. "Where did I put my notebook?" She asked to no one in particular, having the Queen point at the seat she had just vacated, the book was sitting beside her. Eun Soo laughed, "Here I thought the thief got to me!" And laughing she hurried out with Deok Man. Quietly she promised the maidens their soaps, and walked towards the barracks.

.  
.

Dae Man was playing fetch with Kimbap, while Kimchi rested beside Choi Young's feet. She waved at them, as the dog returned with the large stick that was thrown and both Deok Man and the High Doctor joined them. Dae Man gave her the stick to throw, and she did, clapping at Kimbap for hurrying towards it, gathering it quickly and returning to hand her the piece of wood.

"I was thinking, tomorrow, I should get all the kids examined, to make sure they are all ready for battle." She commented to the general, who was staring ahead. "It could be like a small clinic for soldiers only; we can even have grilled ribs." That seemed to make Dae Man and Deok Man happy, they both turned to the General, who frowned slightly at her.

"You forgot to leave your dagger for me." The Doctor turned to him, confused. "I told you I would sharpen it for you."

"And I did! I left it right next to yours." They frowned at each other, suddenly quiet, making both dogs and soldiers stare at them in silence.

"There's a robber in the castle!" They said to each other, at the same time, and sprinted into a run towards their room. Having longer legs and more agility, Choi Young made it there faster, and scanned the room for any other missing items. He was a practical man and could count his belongings simply, finding only his new dagger gone, but the High Doctor would take a few minutes longer, with all the gifts she'd received… But upon entering and inspecting her side of the dressed let out a loud gasp.

"My dagger! My mismatched earrings! And my necklace!" She dropped on the bed, astonished as to having lost such precious items, making her husband flare with anger. His dagger didn't matter, neither did the breaking and entering, it was the reactions his wife had to missing such items.

"Well find them, leave it to me." He said assuring, anger storming in his stomach. She grasped his hand looking up at his stern face.

"Don't do anything rash. Aunty said that everything would be resolved by the end of the week."

"By that time your earrings and everything else could be sold away." He squeezed her hand, released her, and moved to the door. "WooDalChi!" He cried out, making the woman cringe. This wasn't good.

Thirty minuteslater Suribang and soldiers alike were gathered around, murmurs and soft banter could be heard, making the mood rather merry. They all knew each other, so when the General entered the grounds they fell quiet. "Lady Choi will be addressing all of your shortly." He said quickly before turning to the door, when the woman didn't appear he sighed. "For me this is a rather personal request, but the High Doctor's belongings have been taken away by a thief none in the palace can find. I don't request you capture the thief, only that you find both the daggers, the mismatched earrings, and the necklace the High Doctor lost."

"You can count on us, General, we don't want the High Doctor disappointed." And the Suribang all cheered for the woman, making the man lean his head and smile. Lady Choi appeared at that moment, walking down the steps to stand beside the General.

"You punks better not make too big a mess while searching for the items, because I already know who the thief is. The pawn shop at the market place already has several of the items, so some of the maidens of the Queen's garrison are there. Be sure to find them and get the items."

"Are the…?"

"None of the High Dcootr's items were there." She said to her nephew, interrupting him. "None of the close leaders nor the general of the WooDalChi must go with the Suribang, you will all stay in the castle and make sure you act as if nothing were happening." She ordered, sternly, and then turned to find the High Doctor sitting by Dae Man. "And you, High Doctor, tell no one of the missing items. Not even the Queen."

"Yes."

"You all know what you have to do, dismissed!" And in a matter of seconds the Suribang disappeared, while the WooDalChi gathered around the General, some of them were ordered out; the leaders all remained by the man, complaining at their inability to do something. The General assured them it was all planned out by Lady Choi, and in order to fish the man out, they had to obey. The Vice General neared the High Doctor, who lowered her gaze to her hands, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the man, making Choong-sik turn to her.

"Why?"

"Those earring you gave me, I lost them."

"It wasn't your fault, and the General will get them back, don't worry."

"I am as frustrated as you all are!" Screamed the General suddenly, making the two of them turn to watch the man slapping the back of several heads. "But if Lady Choi has already started a plan we cannot interrupt it until done! If she fails, we move in!" He said loud enough to make the others settle, and look at the ground. "Now get back to your positions and duties; Dae Man, take the dogs out for training."

"Yes, General."

"And the rest, move, we can't be here for long." He turned and waved at both the High Doctor and Choong-sik to follow and she linked her arm with his, smiling. "Vice General, take care of everything for me."

"Of course, sir. Enjoy your day." And moving ahead, he kicked a slacking WooDalChi, ordering them forward.

"What? Where are we going?"

"We have to act as if nothing happened." She gave him a questioning stare. "Let's take a stroll through the gardens and have some fun." And she followed, more astonished by the words than the situation. She laughed softly, tightening her hold on his arm and adopting his quick steps, moving with him; their synchronized steps moved without their minds really noticing, she whispered soft talk to him and they walked to the hallway that lead to the gardens, been stared at by the rest of the WooDalChi and passerby couples, most of the women would giggle at them; yet the world went unnoticed to them. It was usual for this to happen, for husband and wife to get lost in their conversations, ignoring all those around them. They reached the gardens and while walking to the pagoda, a soft rain started. Eun Soo urged him to hurry, and pulled at his arm; he'd recently recovered from a really bad cold and she didn't want him to relapse. As soon as they were under the secure roof the heavens opened and thick rain fell over the lands, carrying wind and the frozen promise of more snow. It was a miracle they had gotten such a good sunny morning.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly, watching her leaning at the other side of the entrance, making her look at him with a questioning gaze. "Come here." He ordered, offering his shoulder as he had that day under the tree, while they were running away. Eun Soo could not help but to grin, and blush slightly, then proceeded to enter his arms, open and waiting for her, leaning against his chest. Choi Young wrapped both arms around her, and they both turned to look out at the rain.

"Do you still like the rain?"

"Yes." He turned to her, kissing her hair and forehead, dropping soft kissed down her face and finally touching her lips with his. "Daejang, you are been bold. What if someone sees us?"

"I hope they do. So they know who they have to deal with when they mess with you. Besides this is how you said we should welcome Spring, kissing in _our_ pagoda." Eun Soo laughed, and kissed his chin, she was touched for his memories of seasonal welcomes; it was clear in his mind while in hers… She'd fallen asleep too quickly that day. "Aish, this hair of yours really." He said suddenly, hand combing back her messy hair, and changing the subject. "Should I comb it once we get home?"

"Would you?" He nodded. "And braid it?"

"I don't know how to braid hair."

"Really? I thought you would considering how much you complain about my hair."

"Because it's always messy." He said to her, annoyed, falling quite easily into their usual bantering. "If you wore hair pins and comb it properly I wouldn't complain as much."

"I don't want to." She said, defying his words, and making him frown at her.

"Why not?"

"So you can keep complaining."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Heaven's logic, problem?" She said, defiantly, only to have him smile and turn away. Eun Soo rested against his chest, smiling to herself. Eun Soo knew he would learn if properly teach, so it was something to look forward to. "Besides, you like to comb my hair, don't deny it." And the man sighed, chuckling. Sound made them turn, and they saw a couple of servant girls appearing from the side, avoiding the rain as they were, they bowed at them, Choi Young releasing his wife, and then turned back to the scenery. The girls covered their heads with the trays they were carrying and they hurried out again… Only to have Eun Soo point at them, a cry of surprise leaving her. "My Earrings!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Captured

Prompt: Strangers  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: Forgive me, my fans out there, but I've been busy with real life, which sucks. I want to take this chance and answer to some of your revies; I usually don't do this but I want you guys to know a bit about the process of the story;  
__**Tukta**__: Gone? Well the items were gone, because someone stole them. I am well aware that you want to read our general's letters and that's coming fasting that you think. Stay tuned.  
__**Anon**__: I wanted to make 99 chapters actually, I'm not yet sure how many more chapters our Imja couple will inspire so don't' worry, this fic still has a lot of life in it.  
__**ZVKG-ai**__: I checked the chapter and was able to load it without problems.  
__**JupiterLily**__: thank you for your support!  
__**Una**__: I swoon a lot with your stories too, and with kblove1's.  
__**MidnightRosebud**__: Congrats on having posted review 100! I never had so many reviews to Cheers!  
__**Passerby, Lauren, Guests**__: I want to thank you for your constant reviewing! I am so happy with them!  
Gahbae is coming up soon!_

.  
.

"Stop them!" Cried Choi Young to the WooDalChi standing around, the maids moving quickly down the hallway, running; Eun Soo appeared at the end of the hallway, panting as well, while the soldiers stationed there attempted to grab the women, but were stabbed with a small dagger. The one wearing the mismatched earrings turned, finding herself within Choi Young's grasp, and pulled out the black dagger, stopping suddenly. Choi Young stared at her, frowning. "You point at me? With my own dagger?" She looked down at her weapon for a second, then up at the man.

"This is the High Doctor's!"

"No, that's mine. You stole two daggers; where's the other one?"

"Let's go!" Called out the other maid, pulling at the woman's sleeve. "Hurry, let's go!" But the whistle had been sounded, and the hallway was covered with soldiers and curious watches, as the High Doctor finally managed to join her husband.

"Just give it up, return the earrings and daggers…"

"And my necklace!"

"…And accept bondage." Eun Soo noticed the injured soldier and was cautions to near him, once by his side asked one of the other soldiers to press the injury, to stop the bleeding. Lady Choi, having been informed of the commotion arrived at that moment, followed by several warrior maidens.

"We already know who you two are."

"I won't go back to jail, so if we promise to return the stolen items, would you let us go?"

"Absolutely not."

"You stole more than just from the soldiers; the royals are also angry at you. It falls under their will if you live or not. Give it up."

"Just… I'll tell you who bought all the items, including her necklace…"

"You sold my necklace?!" Said the Doctor, standing up. "It was a gift from my mother!" And the woman with Eun Soo's dagger, turned taking the opportunity to attempt to hold a hostage, and attacked the doctor, who simply avoided her and with the move Choi Young had teach her, threw her to the ground and reclaimed her dagger. "I'll skin you alive for doing that!"

"And she very much can." Said Choi Young, half amused his move had been fruitful, half aware the words would become true if not stopped. A couple of WooDalChi's gathered the fallen, unarmed woman from the ground, and lifted her before the High Doctor, who found the scabbard for her dagger within the woman's clothes, and turned to Choi Young. "Give it up!"

And defeated the woman had no other way but to allow capture.

.  
.

Walking quickly down to the dungeons, where both women had been taken to, Choi Young following her as Eun Soo took in short tense breaths. "Was it really a gift from your mother?" He asked, still a little loss; he couldn't remember having seen the necklace she spoke of, Eun Soo had been too busy lately and he was always so. But the information had him worried; a last token of love from her mother?

"Yes, for my last birthday in my time." The door to the underground chamber was opened, hinges moaning loudly, and she entered, followed close by her General. She looked around, finding the woman sitting under the filtering light of the cell and hurried to the cage. "Where did you sell it? My necklace, where is it?"

Choi Young stood by her, watching the woman's calm features; the voice didn't seem to bother her, so the man slammed his covered wrist against the metal bars, that got the woman's attention. "She asked you a question; out of courtesy you should at least acknowledge her."

"I acknowledge her." And the woman returned to her calm pondering.

"Answer me then!"

"Who did you sell the jewels to?" Asked Choi Young, taking a step forward to take over the impromptu interrogation.

"I would have told you, if you had been kind enough to deal with me…"

"Forget it," He said to Eun Soo, who took hold of the bars, grief striking her. "We'll search for it ourselves."

"It was a gift from my mother, won't you consider that much? Please, tell me where you sold it? To whom?"

"My mother abandoned me when I was five, I have no idea what mother is." And the woman continued to ignore her. Eun Soo called out for her several times, only to bruise her own wrists, and Choi Young was forced to pull her away, leading her out of the dungeons. She shouldn't be one to remain in such places for too long.

Hand grasping her wrist tightly, Choi Young suddenly wondered if she'd been able, in one of her travels, to say goodbye to those who cared for her in the Heavens. He couldn't be certain, but because of her reaction to having lost the necklace it didn't seem so. She followed quietly, eyes cast down and obviously sad.

.  
.

After the Suribang reported to the general, handing out the small bag full of all the stolen goods recovered through outside channels, Choi Young sorted through the items with Lady Choi; they found the small trinkets of jade stolen from one of the wife's of the Chancellors, the gold cup gifted to the eunuchs as reward for loyalty, a jade bracelet and jade hairpins that belonged to the wife and daughter of Do Chi, even a scarf the Queen had been missing. Several more items were scattered round, as Choi Young searched for the particular necklace; Lady Choi gathered the items she could recognize and sighed and her nephew suddenly stood and angrily kicked the chair on the corner.

"I take it is not here."

"No." He answered tense, Choi Young had promised that the SUribang would bring the necklace, without knowing about this particular bit, and he released a tense breath out through his mouth.

"I'm sure the Suribang boys will find it sooner or later, let's give them some time."

Choi Young didn't answer, and gathering his sword from over the desk, excused himself and hurried out the door. He would rather get this done with and tell Eun Soo about the lack of necklace on the stolen goods bag, then he might visit the thief downstairs to see if she would cooperate, no, he would make her cooperate. He turned a corner, finding a couple of delegates walking with the King, and bowed; the King halted his talk and smiled at the man.

"Master Shin this is the General of the WooDalChi, Choi Young."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Choi Young bowed to the man, as he spoke; not as tall as Choi Young, yet impressive in weight, the man had very good manners, his hair was long and dozed with gray hairs, his bear long and with a little ribbon holding it together. Choi Young didn't speak, but allowed the King to continue.

"General, this is the delegate from the northern territories; he's here to discuss the deployment of troops over the territories and the distribution of supplies for the citizens." He turned slightly to the small crowd following. "He'd brought his family along, I am giving them a small tour of the castle."

"Welcome to the Palace, sir." Behind the delegate a woman peeked, wearing the manners of high class and a curious stare. She smiled at the general, obviously taken with his handsome face, while the General continued, out of courtesy. "Have you been long in the city?"

"Two weeks, my daughter here wanted to come sigh seeing and I have brought her; we spent the time walking around the grand market place."

"General, I hope you will join us this afternoon for tea and some discussions."

"If that is your wish, sir."

"Carry on, General; it seems you are heading somewhere." And without answering, what made the King smile and realize where the man was heading, Choi Young slip past them, giving a few nods at the women behind the delegates…

And halted. He returned, surprising king and delegate and stared at the daughter, who smiled shyly at him. Around her neck; the missing necklace.

"Is everything alright, General?"

"Excuse my intrusion madam, but where did you get that necklace?"

"A boy in the market sold it to me, rather cheaply. Its craftsmanship is so beautiful."

"That necklace…"

"Majesty, we have to go on." Said Do Chi, interrupting the general, and making the King nod and continue their walk.

Things could never be simple, could they?

Relaying the story to Eun Soo the woman dropped on a chair, stunned.

"My necklace." She whispered, he sat across for her, feeling as defeated as she looked. "I'll never see it again, Choi Young-ssi."

"I'll talk to her; see if she is willing to exchange it for something. Probably we can find a jade necklace or some earrings in the market that she would like."

"Considering it's an unique piece in this Goryeo, you think she'll be willing to exchange it?"

"I will plea to her good heart, then. I'm sure that she has no ill manners, her father seemed quite prudent." He said, reaching out to take her hand; Eun Soo woke up from her sudden state of amazement, and her eyes turned to Choi Young's. "Don't worry; I will recover that necklace for you."

.  
.

That afternoon the General sat beside the King, while tea was been served by a quiet maid. The King and delegate continued their merry talk, while Choi Young pondered away at how to convince the woman to hand the necklace without much fuss. His eyes would travel to the item wrapped around the woman's neck, and before he would be caught, he would turn away; not wanting to make the woman uncomfortable. He shifted his sword, avoiding eye contact with all of the attendants at tea time, and reached for his cup, drinking the last of his tea.

Choi Young didn't particularly enjoy drinking tea; he was fond of cold drinks and most of all water to quench his thirst, so he avoided many types of drinks. He was glad his tea was done with, for it was too bitter for his liking, and to his amazement the woman across from him reached for the pot with freshly brewed tea and served him more of the bitter liquid. With slightly widened eyes he stared at her; the woman nodded in a smile, and with her hand urged him to drink the tea, making the delegate laugh.

"My daughter is quite taken with you, General." He laughed, making both King and General look at him. "I am aware that you are married, and she is informed of the fact, so you mustn't worry. But allow her, please, these little tokens of admiration."

Without saying a word the General turned away, a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Great, just what he needed.

After the tea and before the delegate retired, Choi Young was able to take a moment from the lady and talk to her. The woman, because up-close she seemed more of a woman than a girl, looked down at the ground as he stood before her, sided by her chaperone. "Excuse the intrusion, but I understand you bought that necklace at the market."

"Yes, would you like to know where?"

"No, no. I…" He wasn't sure if this would be to her liking, but he didn't care. "Two weeks ago, my wife had something similar stolen from her. May I be as bold as to be allowed to take a look?" The woman covered the necklace, and looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you implying I stole it?"

"No, madam, only that you might have been lied to; if I could only take a look…"

"Come now, daughter, we must go." And the girl nodded to her father, turning then to the general; her escort moved away to gather her things (a coat and bag) and when alone her hand shot forward to touch his.

"Come to my dwelling tonight, and if you… _convince_ me, I might let you take a look at it." She said, in a tone not appropriate for a woman her age and status, freezing Choi Young in the spot. He swallowed hard, and was left alone there, standing in utter and disgusting shock.

.  
.

His office had become sanctuary for these sorts of situations. Whenever he felt low and down and terrible he would go there, and as if magic the other three would follow. So as he sat there, rubbing his forehead, the Vice General and Dae Man entered, followed by Deok Man, who was having a bit of a trouble because of the dogs; Kimbap and Kimchi had grown quite a bit in the past weeks and now that the second had the small table attached to its leg removed it was moving like crazy around people's leg. They discussed with the general about the happenings of the day, while the man half listened to everything, missing bits and pieces, too worried with the trouble at hand. The Vice General stopped the report Dae Man was giving, and frowned at Choi Young.

"Sir? Is everything alright?"

"Why did it had to be a woman?" He said loudly, groaning while looking up at the Vice General then rubbing his face with both hands. "_**Aish**_!"

"Did something happen with the necklace sir?" Asked Deok Man, managing to get the dogs out of the office and closing the door.

"Delegate Shin's daughter bought it at the market." The surprise calls that followed had Choi Young closing his eyes. The questions were shot quickly and the General lifted his hands to quiet them. "Yes I did ask if I could see it, but she… She…Ah! Forget it!"

"Maybe," Said Dae Man leaning towards the desk. "Maybe this isn't the time to say this, but I've heard some things about that woman." The others looked at him, Choi Young was the only one not curious; "Apparently she had some troubles at home, and was brought here to avoid further gossip. She seemed to be tangled with more than one of the magistrates at her own city."

"You mean as concubine?"

"No, illicitly." Everybody gasped at the news and the Vice General turned to Choi Young.

"Could it be… that she wants to engage in such actions with you sir?"

"What?!" Asked the General, surprised; the other three stared at him, expectantly.

"She left smirking after you talked to her, and you are like this. Did you ask for something… illicit to return the necklace?"

Choi Young didn't answer quickly, struggling with his vocabulary. "Yes." Groans of disgust and horror were released, as the General stared at them in annoyance. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"What are you going to do, sir?"

"What of the high doctor?"

"Isn't there another way?"

"Nothing is going to happen because I am not going to meet her, now all of you calm down."

"But what about the necklace? She might take it and never return it."

"Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned." Reminded Deok Man, everyone knowing what he meant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Fooling a Fool  


Prompt: Meetings  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: I'm not sure who the fool really is here._

Along with Dae Man, Choi Young made it to the dwelling Delegate Shin had rented for the month. There were lights on all over the house and the sound of merry celebrations could be heard. In reality, if given a chance, Choi Young would rather take on a hundred enemies thirsty for his blood while blindfolded. With his insides churning painfully and his nerves about to betray him Choi Young took in a deep breath, failing to notice the two hooded figures moving quickly away from the house, and decided to take this situation by the horns. "_Cheon Men Dolpa_." He whispered, breathing in again, and swallowing hard. A frontal breakthrough was the best strategy right now.

"Dae Man," He called, making the boy drop for a nearby post, landing behind him. "As soon as I have the necklace I will hand it to you, so be quick to leave before it can be claimed back."

"Yes General."

"Did you bring the other one?" They hand spent quite a while in the market, deliberating in what to buy the girl to replace the necklace; while Choi Young continued to argue that she needed a doll instead of jewels, Dae Man advised in a beautiful (according to him, Choi Young didn't care for such things if they weren't for Imja) jade bracelet. The item, with little bells dangling between the jade stones, was handed to the General, and he again took a deep breath and entered the house. Dae Man followed, looking around as he usually did, for any sort of escape route in case they were ambushed. A butler arrived to welcome them, and Choi Young asked to see the master of the house.

Delegate Shin received him in the study and Choi Young gave a bow before entering, nervously kneeling before the man, who was writing something down in a thick book. "I understand you want to see my daughter in some personal business?" Asked the man, not looking up at him.

"I wanted to explain things to you first, if I'm allowed sir."

"Go on." And Choi Young told the man of the story behind the necklace, having the man quite interested. What was always good because a man picked with interest always knew what was the right thing to do; or so Choi Young hoped, he wouldn't want that child to be taking after this person. By the time he finished Delegate Shin was nodding. "The wrong must be righted then, but you must understand that we bought the necklace without knowing."

"I understand as much, sir. But been such an important item for my wife, I wish to recover it no matter what, hence," Choi Young showed the man the bracelet, handing it to him. "I know it's nowhere near is beautiful, and if you requested of me I will find a better replacement for it, or pay you with my own money. Still I must have the necklace returned." The man looked at the piece in his hand, and smiled.

"Your devotion to your wife is quite touching general, if my wife had not died…" He stopped talking, and smiled, making Choi Young lower his eyes. "Well, I'm sure my daughter will be understanding, and kind enough to return your necklace. Shall we go now?"

"If you would be as kind as to lead me, I would explain things to her."

"No need, I'm sure she will obey if her father tells her to hand you the item in question." They both stood, Choi Young could feel his heart easy away the worry of the situation, and swallowed hard as the man conducted him through the house. They reached the very inside of the long hallway, surrounded by curtains and the smell of soft roses; the man parted several curtains and they entered a small sitting area where the girl sat, reading a letter.

"Hae Joo, daughter."

"Yes Father?"

"We have a visitor." She stood, setting aside the letter and bowed to the General, who did the same. Frankly at this moment, Choi Young could care less for formalities, he just wanted to get this visit over with, and if the Delegate attempted to leave Choi Young was leaving right behind him. "He has a request of you, and I hope you can be understanding."

"Is it about the necklace, general?"

"Yes." She smiled sweetly. Having known her true character Choi Young was not fooled.

"He told me this evening about the necklace father." She explained to her father, and reaching for a small box over her table, she quickly opened it and offered the star shaped pendant and chain to the General, wrapped in a bit of silk. "See if it is your wife's General."

He took the jewel, and inspected it; Eun Soo had described it to him and the detail had drawn the pendant perfectly in his mind's eye. This was Imja's necklace. His heart eased so and his hand wrapped around it tightly. "It is."

"Then take it!" Said Delegate Shin, turning to his daughter. "The General was kind enough to bring you this, we hope it can replace the jewel."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Well now that this has been resolved quickly, how about we have a drink before you leave, General?" And both men left the room. The girl watched the men leave, huffing in anger and defeat; that Choi Young had not even looked at her as a woman, he barely registered her presence there! All he cared was for the necklace? So that woman had been right!

.  
.

Eun Soo was finishing the folding of clothes, setting them in their place; she wanted to do this bit of housework, even when the maids had stressed out the fact that this was _their_ job. But Eun Soo wanted to be the one making sure her husband's clothes were well folded and ready to use; she stressed out the fact to them that _this_ was _her_ job as _wife_. She hummed to herself a small song she created to remember the Chinese characters she'd learned that day, stopping suddenly to chant them out loud. It helped her to remember.

"So you are already _that_ far in your studies of Chinese?" The voice made her yelp and turn, dropping the clothes she was currently folding. He'd entered the room quietly, and moved to serve himself some water from the carafe of wood over the desk, his almond eyes setting over her.

"You've come late, where have you been?"

"Busy." She gathered the folded robes, fixing them.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes, you?"

"The boys made grilled ribs and vegetables. They were very good." She turned to search for his clean robes, so he could take a warm bath, as Choi Young placed his sword over the table and drank his water. Goodness suddenly she felt so domesticated; what would her friends from the future think of her? The very idea made her laugh. "Where have you been?" And when she turned to him, clothes in hands, the necklace was dangling from his hand, glistening in the dim light. Her hands dropped the clothes and she quickly reached for it; crying out in joy and surprise. "You found it for me!"

"I promised I would, right?" She hugged him, jumping to hold him and kiss his face, and finally his lips; laughing and looking down at it.

"Oh, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you!"

"Anything for Imja." He chuckled, holding her to him enjoying his reward. For a second he thought himself of an obedient canine who had returned the missing stick to its master. And, no, that wasn't the right feeling; but Choi Young would have been waddling his tail from side to side… Erasing the mental image he kissed her forehead.

"It must have been hard for you to get it from that girl, was she disappointed when you requested it?"

"I had a little bracelet bought for her. So she wasn't as disappointed as I expected her to be." Nor did she ask for anything else…

"I bet." She hugged him tight, and kissed his chin. "Thank you!"

"You don't have to thank me, Imja, I promised to give it back." And she leaned against his shoulder, smiling. Would it be a good idea telling him she'd had helped a bit? After all having heard her husband talking to the WooDalChi puppies at the office she couldn't stay still, could she?

.  
.

_Earlier That Night_

Eun Soo sat before the woman, both of them staring at each other seriously while two warm cups of tea were set before them. The maid moved quickly, feeling the tension on the air, and hurried out closing the door quietly. The woman, who was a girl with airs of womanhood, was high and mighty, lacking the humility that years and situation brought; Eun Soo could not tell the difference and simply watched her beautiful face turn into a mask of arrogance. She seemed annoyed and for some reason reminded Eun Soo of one of the women who she did surgery on; plastic and empty.

"How can I help you?" She asked finally, in a cold and acidic voice.

"I am here to talk to you about something, or someone. Will you listen?"

"I will, but I don't promise not to interrupt." Eun Soo smiled, and lifted her cup to blow softly on the tea, taking a sip. "Aren't you talking?"

"My name is Yoo Eun Soo, I am General's Choi Young's wife. I have heard of the invitation you made him and wanted to let you know…"

The girl laughed out loud, figuring where this was all leading. "If you are here to tell me he is not coming, don't waste your words; He will come to me. I have something of yours he's very eager to get back."

"I am aware, and I wanted to let you know that he _will_ come." The girl smirked at her, green eyes glinting with pride. "But he will not bend to your will. Choi Young-sii, you see, is the kind of man who follows his principles to the very end. Sure, he is a handsome man, desirable and loyal. I as his wife, cannot find fault on him, as his fellow servant to the King admire his dedication, and as one who is always protected by him, admire his courage. But I trust him blindly because between Choi Young and myself there is no space for you."

"All I needed a jealous woman."

"On the contrary; jealousy towards you would only lower me to your level." The girl scoffed, surprised by Eun Soo's words, but the doctor simply looked at her. "I am a real woman, not like you; a girl playing to be a grown up. We could not have avoided this, even if we wanted at the end we would have to meet."

"Is this because of the necklace?"

"Do you have it? It was stolen from me two weeks ago, and I simply want to confirm if it's mine or not." The girl shook her head and refused to move to get the jewel. "You seem the kind to worry your mother to death." That got the girl to freeze. "I know, I was like you; my mother would worry to death about me too, so when I grew up and realized what I had done I asked her to forgive me. I don't know if you'll ever understand my words, but hurry and grow up for your mother's and father's sake. Now if you mother gave you a small gift, wouldn't you treasure it? Even more… even more so when you cannot see her again ever again?"

"My, you do have something to say." She scoffed, still not looking at Eun Soo.

"When Choi Young comes, hand him the necklace and avoid getting into more troubles and worry your father, because if you make an enemy of Choi Young, you will lose your pride in the most miserable of ways, dragging your family with you." Eun Soo finished her tea in one gulp and stood. "I hope that you follow my advice, and that we don't have to meet again in the future. Then." And with a quiet bow she walked out the room, Eun Soo had learned from Choi Young to be so cold while offering a greeting and it served for something after all. When the maid and butler hurried down the hallway, to greet the General of WooDalChi, who had come to greet their master, Eun Soo turned to Deok Man, who offered her a thick blue coat, the same issued for the WooDalChi, and quickly they both put their coats on, hoods low over their heads covering them completely, and quietly made their way out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: You all must have been worried about me not posting yesterday and I wish to apologize, real life reared its ugly head back and attempted to destroy my peace of mind. Anyway, this came out of nowhere, and I feel comforted by this piece. Though I'm usually comforted by our lovely Imja couple…  
Prompt: What prompt?_

It was past midnight. He could tell because he'd been counting the hours since Imja fell asleep after much difficulty. They had a fight, and he had perseverated over her opinion because reason was at his side, and she was angry at him and at herself, so the night was tense. Mind you it was nothing big, only a difference in opinions and it had been resolved, but still… The hours were slow, sleep evaded him and when he got to fall asleep, almost as he reached the deepest state, about to fall into that healing rest… The knock on the door came.

Of course a knock on the door came, they were attempting ot rest.

Eun Soo sat up, scared and surprised, while Choi Young sat up, annoyed. Again the knock on the door, and Choi Young parted the folds of his bed from over his body, angrily moving to the offending path to the hallway.

"What, _What_ _**WHAT**_?!" He asked, opening the door wide and looking outside. He had expected a WooDalChi, not Do Chi standing in the hallway. He frowned at the King's aid and barked again. "What?" Not because he was the King's aid he should be forgiven for interrupting their sleep. Or lack of.

"General." Said the man, looking quite worried. "The King requires your presence at his office."

"What?" From the hallway a scuffle was heard, and suddenly Deok Man fell to the floor, been stomped over by Lady Choi, who wore a similar expression to Choi Young. "Lady Choi?" Asked Choi Young, frowning still.

"The High Doctor is required at the Queen's chamber." From behind Eun Soo appeared, hair wild, a mixture of annoyance and confusion evident in her face.

"Well, looks like we won't be sleeping tonight." She mentioned, defeated. Choi Young shook his head, not understanding what was happening.

"Fine, let us dress."

"I shall wait out here, sir."

"Please, High Doctor, hurry."

"What's the rush anyway?" Whispered Choi Young, closing the door annoyed.

.  
.

Choi Young walked through the empty hallways, been greeted (as an odd visitor) by his men. He didn't mind them much, and simply followed Do Chi into the King's chamber; the heavy tension was palpable as he moved into the room, and he wanted to leave it right away, but unable to he simply sighed and turned to Do Chi, who urged him in. Choi Young nodded at the man, who simply shook his head and leaned to bow and took a step back.

"Is that you Do Chi?" Asked an angry voice, the King's voice, as the man advanced to view and Choi Young frowning turned to look at the King and gave a bow. "Ah, General, you have arrived."

"Majesty, I've come upon your summon."

"Do Chi, bring the drinks."

Drinks? What the…?

"Sir, what has made you call upon WooDalChi at this time?"

"Sit, General, this might take a while." Great, all he needed; listening to the King till the wee hours of the night. Or morning. The King sat, and Choi Young sighed quietly, sitting across from the man; the room was dark, the candles apparently too scared of lighting too much around them for fear of been blamed of something, and Choi Young fixed the upper layers of his hastily put on clothes. "Why do couples fight, General?"

Oh, lords, Choi Young didn't know why fools fell in love, what's with the subject?

"I'm afraid I am not understanding you sir."

"Why do husbands and wives fight so much?"

"Is this concerning the Queen?"

And the drinks were delivered, a drink served and the King drank, quickly, and slammed the cup down. "Yes!"

"You and the Queen had a fight?" Asked the General, amazed, turning to Do Chi, who nodded in acknowledgement. Now that was odd, in five or six years that he'd known the couple they had never had an argument that would require measures as the ones the King was adopting. Drinking? No, never. Choi Young thought the King abhorred alcohol. "I see."

This could be a very interesting night.

.  
.

"So, you had a fight with the King?" Asked Eun Soo, as the Queen paced from side to side. She'd been left alone with the Queen, who had been cleaning her chamber in the dark of night, requesting wet clothes and a small bucket with water. It took a while to calm the woman down and when the doctor managed to have her sit down the bucket with water arrived. She took the bucket out of the Queen's reach and helped her sit down. "Did you?"

"Unnie, do you think I go overboard from time to time?"

"You were a bit impulsive yes, but only because you wanted to help."

"That's right, that's what I meant."

"What happened, tell Unnie."

"The King wants to have a small shrine built closer to the castle, so I don't have to walk too far when I wish to pray."

Eun Soo waited, then frowned slightly. "That's it?"

"Yes, I told him I enjoyed the walk to the temple, because it meant I could leave the castle and stroll around in peace." Eun Soo stared at her, not understanding. "He thought I meant I was trapped here, and that I was suffocating."

"Ah." Said Eun Soo, lifting her eyes towards Lady Choi, who simply shook her head in annoyance and tiredness. "What did you say?"

"I that I did not feel trapped by the castle, but more than by the people in it. Been the Queen is not easy, High Doctor."

"I know. I've seen it. I don't know how you do it, must be in your genes."

"I'm sorry?"

"What?" The Queen and Doctor stared at each other, and then gave a quiet smile, as sisters would when sharing a secret. "I didn't want him to believe he was the one trapping me, but I think that's what he understood. When I attempted to explain words got out of control and that person and I got angry and said very painful things." Eun Soo nodded, understanding what she meant; the same happened between herself and Choi Young, to a higher level because their relationship was somewhat unique in the time. "I think he must hate me now." And she looked down, sniffling and holding the tears at bay, Lady Choi reached forward but didn't dare touch the woman, so Eun Soo rolled her eyes and reached to hug the Queen, snuggling her close to her chest and rubbing softly her tense shoulders.

"You know, I had a fight with the General today too." The Queen attempted to ask what she meant but the tears wouldn't let her. "I wanted to teach him something called _waltz_, a dance from the heavens meant for couples, and he absolutely refused."

"Why?"

"Because he is not interested in things from Heavens." The queen leaned into the comfort of Eun Soo's arms, while the doctor continued. "He is a practical man, he doesn't need to know about dancing, so I said hurtful things to him, and he shot me right back with his own words; he was right of course, why would I need a waltz for when there's no music to dance to. But at the moment, like the one you are going on right now, the pain makes it so much bigger, and your eyes squint so you can't see anything else."

The Queen wasn't really capturing her meaning, so Eun Soo pulled her up so their eyes could meet.

"As human we misunderstand what the others say, because we can't understand what they mean, and the pain makes it harder for us to be understood, or to understand. Don't let the pain blind you, or pull you apart; remember you have less than a hundred years together." The Queen sniffled and nodded, making the lady in wait near her and rub her back lovingly. Eun Soo hugged her again, and kissed her hair aware that this woman didn't get as much affection as she deserved. "Aigoo! The first marital fight since my return! You guys leave a very honest living as a couple! I fight with the General every two days or so! We've gotten quite good at not fighting all the time." And she laughed, making the Queen laugh as well. "You should be giving me advice not all the way around, now be happy. Talk to him and let him know exactly what you meant."

It was an advice Eun Soo should take for herself.

"Lady Choi, why don't you order some candy for the Queen to cheer up, or sweet tea." And the maids outside hurried to fetch the order, worried for the Queen. "Highness, never go to be angry with your husband, it makes things so much more difficult. So take that tea, you yourself, and bring it to your husband, it will cheer both of you up."

"I should?"

"Of course! He must be aching to see you as you to see him."

.  
.

Probably not aching, but real damn close.

Choi Young watched as the King nursed the small cup of wine in his hand, downcast and tired. "Majesty," he started, worried. "You should talk to your wife, sir."

"After all she's said what is left to be said?"

"You might be misunderstanding her sir."

"How? I have her trapped here, that I don't care she is asphyxiated by those around her, that I should let her go out and have her worrisome walks! Because she is not happy here!" As he spoke he grew agitated, his face red.

"That is not it, Majesty. That is never it. Her Highness is quite happy here, and because of her weak disposition you have taken good care of her, but sir; is it wise to deny her a simple pleasure of a walk outside the castle. She has been well taken care of…"

"What of that kidnapping incident? I worry for that incident!"

"Your enemies had not dared attack the castle, or the Queen's good name since you started pushing at the borders of Yuan sir, and she is well cared for by the Maidens and the WooDalChi, even the Suribang, sir. But most specially by you."

"That day she was taken… it makes my skin crawl in pain." Admitted the King, making Do Chi nod, closing their eyes.

"Majesty, no matter where the lady goes, she will always come back to you." Choi Young wasn't looking at him, and when the King turned, realizing what the general meant, his mind snapped into place. What was he doing to this man? "She might fight you, she might worry you, she might leave and be gone… But Majesty, when the feelings are pure, she will find herself in your arms again, and again."

"General, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Highness. Then remember always, that when your heart aches is because something is left unsaid, and it must be said quickly so it doesn't bind around the heart and hurts it. I have learned this through experience; and that you should never go to be angry with your bride."

"I've been married longer than you and here you are, giving me advice in my marriage."

"It's because his Majesty leads such a perfect marriage, Imja and I well, our marriage is quite bizarre, don't you think so?"

Both Do Chi and the King agreed.

A knock was heard at the door, and then Lady Choi's voice was heard. "Majesty, the Queen is here to see you." At that Choi Young stood, drank the bit of wine the King had served him, it would be disrespectful for him to leave it, and smiled.

"Do not fight," he whispered, "Allow her to talk, and talk your heart then. You might have more in common in your opinion that you really believe." And with a bow, he walked to the door. Do Chi open the door and both bowed to the Queen, allowing her entrance, and then left. Imja was standing behind Lady Choi; he took her hand and dragged her out of the hallway.

.  
.

Choi Young dragged his bride through the hallways, been watched and cheered on by the men guarding the King's palace, and ignoring her quiet struggles. They reached the garden, went down the stairs and finally reached their pagoda. "What is wrong with you?" She murmured, angrily. "Everyone is watching, let me go!" And once inside he did release her, watching her eyes defy him.

"Teach me." He said quickly, still staring at her.

"What?"

"Tech me that dance you wanted me to learn."

"What for? There's no music or need for it." And she attempted to leave, annoyed, but he took her wrist again, and dragged her towards him, attempting to use the little bit of information she had given him earlier.

"Like this?"

"No, let me go." And she huffed his hold away, frowning at him. "Why do you want to learn now?!"

His eyes lowered, and he remained quiet for a second, making her frown and press her lips in a thin line. She turned to leave, and Choi Young knew he would have to apply the advice he gave the King. "I don't want you to be home sick." She turned to him, frowning, but he didn't lift his gaze. "You said you used to waltz with your father, then I wouldn't want you to get sad or homesick because you can't do this dance, or anything else, with him." He paused, he might be pouting in the darkness Eun Soo could not tell. "I don't want you to think of Heaven, I want you to think of this Goryeo because I can't allow you to go to Heavens. I can't. Won't you miss the wonderful things there? I ask myself if you do, doing things you did in Heaven will only make you remember how precious the things were there, and you might want to return."

So this was about not losing her. "I can't let you go back to heaven." He finished, quietly, slightly broken.

Eun Soo felt tears of gratitude in her eyes, and swallowed hard. He looked as a little lost child there, about to crumble, fists closed and his right one trembling slightly; he always trembled when something didn't go his way, or was taken from him, that something been her. "It's true; there were many precious things in Heaven I do miss."

And finally his eyes lifted, flooded with tears that were been kept at bay.

"But the most precious one is here, in this Goryeo." And she walked to him, pulling his head down for a kiss to be delivered to his quiet lips, they trembles as she pressed her warmth to them, and it made her eyes close. Again they kissed and his arms wrapped around her waist. "There's nothing in Heaven that can tempt me back."

And together they swayed to the rhythm of their heartbeats.


	26. Chapter 26

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Approved

Prompt: Sleep  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: At first this story was a pointless bit, then it turned out to talk about in-laws… it wasn't so pointless, but it's pointless at the end of all things… I'm off to find cashews and ponder how pointless this chapter is…_

_Wonder of wonders!_ Provided his brain as he entered the room and found the particular scene unfolding before his very eyes. _The High Doctor is taking a nap!_

Through the morning many had been wondering and asking Choi Young about the High Doctor, how was she? Where was she? Was she healthy? Why was she absent at work? And the questions started to worry him, only when Deo Gi neared him, as to greet him, and with her clumsy hand signals asked about the High Doctor. He turned then, leaving her with the proverbial words in her lips, and walked back to the barracks, finding Deok Man sitting outside their room, snoring. Choi Young kicked the chair's leg, making the body over it fall to the ground and wake up surprised.

"What are you doing here!?"

"High Doctor said it was alright to stay in." He said, bashful and looking down, yawning afterwards.

"Why? Was she not feeling well?"

"No, she said she wanted to clean the room up for spring." Choi Young took a deep breath, and opened the door to the room. No matter how much he told his wife, the woman continued to do her own housekeeping. No matter how many servants were appointed to her… If she wanted to do her own housework then fine, Choi Young would give her that little pleasure, but he hoped she complained. He closed the door, calling her name softly, getting no response. So he walked deeper into the room…

Indeed there she was, the room clean and his armor; which he'd left early morning with the complaints of having to clean it up, dangling from its usual spot, clean as if brand new. All their clothes were clean and folded between desk and chairs, and the smell of freshly washed clothes caressed the air. The bed was a mess, actually the only mess in the room, and over it the pale High Doctor. No matter how much sun she took while walking around the gardens, the winter had paled her skin; bringing out the fire of her hair and making her shine like the thick rays of sunset. She usually complained about his napping, but there she was, napping herself.

Had she worked herself that hard? Anger now placated, Choi Young let out a sigh, and a quiet smile. Outside a spring shower was starting, and Choi Young set down his sword, and sat by the bed, staring down at his sleeping bride.

Five months of marriage. It was amazing they hadn't killed each other. He had to admit it hadn't been easy, but if they survived the first year they would be fine; or so he believed. Just look at the King and Queen… no, probably they weren't the best example. And he couldn't remember his parent's marriage so…

A cold breeze made the woman over the bed tremble and frown in her sleep, and Choi Young simply unfolded the thick bindings around his writs and took off his shoes, shaking himself with the coldness of the wind. Quietly, gently, he wrapped around his bride, and hoped to warm her body with his own. Her head settled against his shoulder, even when she was asleep Imja managed to snuggl close to him, and kissing her temple Choi Young rested against her, and allowed her to rest against him.

.  
.

Eun Soo could find her husband napping almost everywhere. Over the bed, on the chairs, with his legs over his desk, in the infirmary waiting for her… He was a like a tall black cat, with haunting eyes and enigmatic features, fixed on trailing her every step. It made her smile.

But when she found him, wrapped and snuggled around her, she wondered if he was really some sort of cat-like person. Just look at how those limbs were holding her down and warm! Eun Soo struggled to be set free, making him open his almond eyes as if nothing; he had been asleep, but he looked as if he just came down from a meeting with the King. She smiled at him and literally rolled on top of him, merging her curves with his planes and together they created a beautiful warm valley, where their children could grasp the hand of their love and stroll quietly in. His hands landed on her hips, keeping her on top of him, but they didn't do anything further.

They simply rested against aech other.

"Am I heavy?" She always asked that silly question, and Choi Younj always smiled. A bag of cotton could be heavier than her.

"Not at all."

"Are you sure? You can breathe fine?"

"Imja, wouldn't I push you off if I couldn't?" It was truth; he didn't like to have people touch him. And he was honest enough to do such things; Eun Soo kissed his chin, and sighed.

She'd been so tired when she dropped on bed, but she had wanted to get spring cleaning done before Spring actually left the country; she had been procrastinating in such things. "Did you rest?" He asked suddenly, making her kiss his neck.

"Yes." Her sigh made him look down at him. "I was so tired, maybe because a certain gentleman wouldn't let me sleep at night."

"Tell me who it is, I shall have said gentleman punished."

"Daejang, always so worried about his children." She murmured, making him chuckle. "Actually I don't think you won't be able to punish him, Daejang. He is very sneaky and has managed to force me into enjoying this night time escapees."

"Is that so?" His eyes finally found her, narrowed. "Who dares steal my bride away?"

"Should I tell you? I think he would hear us."

And finally he laughed, quietly, but he laughed. His head fell back over the pillow, and one of his hands released her, covering his eyes. "Fine, I grant victory to this man, who has stolen you away, but with a heavy heart." A kiss was delivered to his Adam's Apple, making him sigh. "Imja, next week…"

"Hmm?"

"Next week a few things will happen, I hope you don't get too angry."

Eun Soo frowned, and looked up at him; the hand over his eyes lifted to caress her back, finding skin there, for some odd reason, and enjoying the little rivulets of delight it produced in him. He moved to help her off of him, setting her on bed as he turned to take her hand and kiss it; the limb warm and still. "Next week my Aunt and I will leave early, I am not sure the day, Lady Choi never tells me the exact day; and we will go to the mountain…"

"What for?"

"My father's death anniversary. We will conduct the usual rites and come back before breakfast…"

"Can I come? I want to greet your father."

He looked at her for a second, and then chuckled, leaning his eyes away from her. "It's not necessary, my father already knows you." Eun Soo's eyes blinked, and Choi Young swallowed hard. Then her eyes narrowed and she grinned.

"Like your old master, does he come to your dreams to?"

"Yes."

"And you told him about me?"

"He found out on his own."

"Then he likes me?"

"He likes the fact that you opened my heart, yes." And she squealed in delight, reaching up to kiss him, while Choi Young held her and frowned a happy smile; why was she do delighted. "Does that make you so happy?"

"Of course! If we can get at least your father's approval I would be delighted!" They sure were weird, but they were coping with the fact that they were together; on their own, without approval from anyone… He took a deep breath, kissing her hair. "I will go and greet your father too, I'm sure Aunty Choi won't mind, after all I'm offering my deepest and sincerest respects." She quickly got up and searched about the freshly clean clothes, setting the dark wine colored ones for easy access. Neither was sure when they would be called for the task, so it was better to be prepares; Choi Young watched her move about, with a smile, and then suddenly gave a frown.

"Imja, what do you think your parents would have said about me?" That got her to turn, and smile at him.

"My mother would have adored you. _Omo! My lovely daughter got a perfect gentleman_, those would have been her words. It's hard to find gentlemen in Heavens in you know?" He inclined his head, as if to ask _really? _While Eun Soo continued. "My father… _uff_ my father I'm not very sure, he was the spontaneous kind you know?"

"Sound familiar."

"Yeah, I'm sure that if he'd heard of your attack, frontal breakthrough, he would have agreed at any moment. He was sharp too, but gentler."

"No doubt your mother's doing."

"Yeah, probably." And she continued to save clothes away.

"Then he would have liked me." He said after a minute of pondering. Eun Soo turned to look at him, amazed.

"Aigoo!" She cried sweetly, moving towards the general with a big grin. "Our General is so sure of this?"

"Of course, I'm a gentleman, I saved you from kidnappers, robbers, poison and I house you and give you all you want; what else could be asked for?"

"Wow! Our general sure is humble."

"I imply the truth, nothing further than it." That got her back in track.

"Do you love me?"

"That's granted."

"Do you feed me well?"

"Don't I?"

"Then my mother would have loved you."

"Yes, well, but what of your _father_?" He was pressing the thought of her father because after all men in these times valued more the opinion of a father, than a mother; so Eun Soo smiled and nodded. "Of course he would approve of me, I'm a gentleman." That got Eun Soo to turn, watching him get up. "_Eun Soo-ya,_" He said, taking the tone very similar to her father's voice. "_I approve of this brute_." And kissing her forehead she held her shoulders. "_He is good looking too, so do not, ever leave him for someone else_."

"Is that my father, or our General talking?"

"It's a toss-up."

She gave him a playful frown. "I have to get back for a little while, just to see if those fools living around us haven't concocted any troubles. I shall be back within the hour." And having fixed his clothes, picking up his sword and fixing his hair, the general walked to the door…

"Wait, wait, wait!" she said quickly grabbing his sleeve. "You said a _few things will happen next week_, what else?"

That got Choi Young to take a deep breath; "I leave for battle next week." And that got Eun Soo's face to fall, her lips to pout. It was the usual expression she sported after been told he was to leave, and it was heartbreaking to deal with it. Choi Young sighed. "We'll talk when I come back, alright?"

"Alright." She answered pouting and sadly, making the man curse inwardly at the King; and they were so having such merry talk.


	27. Chapter 27

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Open Letters

Prompt: Stitches  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: I actually divided this part in three chapters, it turned out to be too long, and so I could squeeze some more prompts out of it. This is for all those who continued to ask about the letters from Choi Young. And yes, italics are all letters, not thoughts of our G__eneral. Enjoy!_

_.  
._

_October the 20__th_

_Imja, have you been eating and sleeping well? Your promise I hold it to my heart, so I hope you are well. I have kept the small token you gave me well, and think of you often.  
I shall return soon, and safe to you. So please, patiently wait._

They discovered that while they were out either training or treating patients, the two thieves/maids were moving around the ground, free to clean and look after the High Doctor's and General chambers. Hence all strangers were banned from the precinct and the men were forced to help clean and keep everything on place. Not that it was rare, the General didn't allow many of the maids to entire the WooDalChi barracks, but now the orders were to allow no strangers in. Only those with an order from the King or the general of the regular army; and such things happened rarely. Hence Eun Soo cleaned their room, helped by her husband, on a weekly basis; she enjoyed doing it because they rarely made messes and if they did, it was her fault for bringing up any medical supplies to work at home.

So when the men and their General were called out to duty, and she was left alone at the large barracks Eun Soo had a little trouble getting used to being alone. Eun Soo was starting to resent the King for having her growing used to her man through the winter, to the way his arm wrapped and kept her under the sheets, how his heartbeat sounded after thick snowfalls and his kisses… only to have him ripped away to battle.

Morning alone were usually restless, she spent her time practicing her Chinese characters, learning to identify and interpreted their meaning; then would write and be corrected, only to return home and practice some more. Sometimes while practicing, her eyes would wonder away from the paper and stare at the space between her heart and her soul, where Choi Young usually sat and listened to her every word. When had he started this invasion and settling inside of her? When had he pierced and joined her DNA so profoundly that she felt she could not breathe without him? Even with Deok Man having stayed behind to protect her, or Kimchi and Kimbap, or the maidens trying to cheer her up in their own modest way Eun Soo could not find happiness. She had forgotten the last time she had truly smiled, and was down most of the time. Her feet dragged, her hair was usually combed, her clothes were all fixed, she lacked the spark of spontaneity she usually set with her words; Eun Soo hated to look at other because they would give her stares of pity before asking a ridiculous _are you alright_?

_**No! I'm not alright! My husband is away in battle and has taken my heart! Would you be alright?!**_ More than once she had wanted to scream the words at people, but it was no use, no one could understand such things as the bond she shared with her Daejang.

She returned to her room, only to find her meal has been set there by Deok Man, and the man urged her to eat. Food, to everyone's disbelief, only made her queasy and sick, so she was avoiding it.

_Imja, promise me to eat and sleep well…_ He has said as she strapped his armor. _Promise me to be well behaved and wait patiently, Imja, maybe not in bed, but patiently none the less._

Alright, alright, Choi Young, you win again. So she sat before her meal, uncovered it and frowned. Tarak porridge and some cake, a tall carafe with water; that Lady Choi sure understood broken hearts!

.  
.

_October the 27__th__  
We have moved to secure the land closer and closer to Yuan, and today I found the river that so many speak of. I was not impressed by it at first glance, but at night, when the full moon glowed on its surface I could think of nothing but Imja. Had it really been three weeks since I last saw my Imja? Is she eating and doing well? This might probably be selfish of me but I wished to be with Imja at that moment; if Imja called I might have abandoned my army and position, I might run from my duty and honor, and find her.  
Is it really already a full moon? Our first full moon as married couple, and here I am, killing while she rests alone at my bed. Would Imja forgive my insolence for having left her behind?  
After you read this, Imja, feel my arms embrace your to sleep and eagerly await my return._

"High Doctor!" Called one of the maidens from the queen's garrison, running into the Medical Hall. "There is a letter for you madam." The woman took the offered envelope and looked at the penmanship, recognizing it quickly. This as her name, from her husband's desk and into her hands: her heart gave a leap, and she pressed the messy envelope to her chest, smiling at the woman.

"Thank you!" She said, putting the envelope between the folds of her clothes and turning to continue her work… only to remember there was a chest, at home, with a couple more similar envelopes. The leap her heart gave, and the butterflies nestled in her stomach set free, Eun Soo almost gave out a cry of realization.

She could read those letters now.

Unable to hold herself back she turned, finding Deo Gi; "I have to go home now, I'll be back tomorrow early." The mute girl held her back, and asked about the Queen's checkup. "I'll do it tomorrow! Something has come up!" She said, sounding urgent, and hurried out the door. She ran, followed by Deok Man, who wondered out loud what had happened, Kimchi and Kimbap yapping happily upon seeing their mistress's humor change so drastically. When they reached the steps to her room she turned to the man, who almost collided with her. "Deok Man-ssi, take the afternoon off, I'll be in my room all day."

"Btu High Doct…" And she hurried away, ignoring all protests, taking the steps two at a time. The doors to her room were opened wide and she hurried in, searching for the small chest she kept her lover's letter in, and squealed upon finding it, carrying over to the table. The dogs watched form the door as she opened the chest and dipped her hands into the sacred space where the papers were hidden; pulling them out carefully. On all of the envelopes her name was written in a similar fashion as the envelope against her heart, and she simply opened the first (for she had kept them in order) and unfolded the letter.

It wasn't a long letter, and it was hastily written, probably he'd been too ashamed to do so at the moment, and it made her smile.

_October the 29__th__  
The Fourth week advances slowly, having barely begun, and I find myself sitting before a bucket of dark water and a towel. For security reasons I cannot take a bath and I am tired of washing up my face, ending up with a bucket of dark water. Would Imja wash my back when I get back?_

She smiled at the shortness of it, and folded the small letter carefully, not wanting to break it, placing it in the chest. She reached for the second letter, wondering what possessed him to keep writing to her, when obviously he could not come up with any good comments to write (he was the kind of man to express himself with actions, not words). So when she found the letter to be longer she frowned. He'd written two in one paper.

_November 3  
The rain won't stop.  
They remind me of Imja's tears when she returned._

_November 7__th__  
Yuan forces are retreating and I find myself watching their backs, as men celebrate around me our victory. I remain quiet, impassive as ever, and wonder how long more I must wait sill I see Imja; the job is done, allow us to return! The Vice General has asked if we are to return now, and I can see the same happiness in his eyes when I nod. He too misses, he too longs.  
At least he has a child to return to; I have the promise of many children, your laughter and those hot hands to caress my aching skin and heart._

Again she folded her letter, saving it away; there was no need for him to say these things, for she already knew them. She reached for the third letter, the one hidden against her clothes, but before she could open it there was a loud knock on the door and it opened, making her gasp and turn.

"High Doctor! Come quickly! The General…"

"What? What of the General?"

"He's returned and requires your assistance!" Said Deok Man distraught, making the woman stand quickly and worriedly, dropping the letter; the paper slid under the dressed and was totally forgotten as Eun Soo felt her heart in her throat. By the way Deok Man had spoken her husband was seriously hurt and she ran behind him toward the castle's entrance, where several WooDalChi had gathered in a circle. A horse stood close by, drenched in blood, while the King was hurrying towards the crowd in a similar fashion as her. Eun Soo forced her way through the soldiers and upon setting eyes on the man on the floor, cradled by Dae Man, let out a cry of despair.

_November 9__th__  
I woke up with a bad feeling.  
Rarely my feelings are wrong._

"Water." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth; she had fallen to her knees, and cradled the General to her chest, covering her clothes with his blood. Then she looked up and noticed the men still standing around. "What are you doing!? Get me water, bandages, medicine! Tell Deo Gi to bring the disinfectant, and ready the barracks! We are closer than to the Medical Hall! Dae Man, hurry bring my needles and thread, Deok Man get three soldiers to carry the General to his bed." Some confusion set and the King broke through the barrier, noticing no motion.

"What are you all doing!? The Doctor has given you orders, Move!" And that got the WooDalChi to move, except Dae Man who was already running to the Medical Hall. Seven WooDalChi lifted the general and carried the man to the barracks, settling him quickly over his bed, they were all ordered outside, while the woman undressed the man to inspect the injuries. Deok Man was kept close by, to help her, ordered to do several tasks.

"Bring light. More disinfectant. Bring more water and cloths to clean the injuries. Needles and treat. Tell Deo Gi to bring the fever reducer. I need more light and water. Tie, cut, tie, cut…" By the end of the evening she emerged from the room, pale and sweaty, cleaning her hands with a wet towel. The King stood quickly from the seat he'd settle to wait on, and stood before her. She gave a soft breath. "The injury crosses his chest, and there's a stab would that almost reached the heart. If he had remained longer, he might have died." Finally she looked up at the King, eyes full of tears and swallowed hard. "He's going to be fine now." The King let out a deep breath, and nodded. "He requires rest, but I'm confident that he will wake up soon."

The entire hallway let out a breath of relief and some even left to send the Vice General a letter at the front lines of battle. "Is he still unconscious?"

"I gave him something so he could rest through the night."

"Then I shall leave and be back tomorrow to visit him." The man placed his hand over her shoulder, making her settle her eyes over his. "Thank you for saving him, High Doctor." The woman shook her head.

"I would have lost my heart if I didn't." And sharing a small smile they nodded, the King turned and calling for Do Chi, hurried back to the palace to inform of the situation to the general citizenry. Deok Man appeared from the room, carrying the dirty water, the bloody straps of cloth, while Dae Man walked out, empty handed and numb. Eun Soo stopped the boy, and gave him a hug; surprised the boy didn't move. "It's alright, it's alright. He's going to be fine." That seemed to crumble the boy, and he leaned his face away from the bystanders, sniffling quietly. "Go downstairs, take a quick bath and eat something. Then go straight to sleep, understood?" He gave a few nods, and closed his eyes tightly. "Thank you for bringing him quickly. Go." And she released him, walking into the room.

.  
.

Lady Choi arrived with Deo Gi, who brought more fever reducer and several towels and bandages; they found Eun Soo sitting beside the unconscious man, holding his hand between hers.

"High Doctor." Said Lady Choi, as the medicine was placed over the desk. "How is he?"

"His pulse is strong." She answered quickly, automatically, breathing out. "He's going to be fine."

"Why don't you take a bath? I'll watch over him while you do so." Deo Gi nodded when the doctor turned, signaling her dirty clothes, making Eun Soo look down at herself.

"I should, right?" And she kissed the man's hand, placing it under the covers and kissing his forehead. "I'll be right back." She whispered to him, sniffling quietly. "I'll be quick, so you don't' have to be here long."

"Take your time, child. It's alright." But she was adamant in returning quickly. Gathering her robes to bathe, Eun Soo hurried to the bathroom, and undressed, suddenly realizing that her skin was stained with blood. Choi Young's blood.

Fear and pain suddenly swirled into her stomach and Eun Soo gasped out for a breath, covering her mouth to keep from sobbing loudly. She picked up the small tub to rinse and filling it with cold water drenched herself, gathering the soap she had created to scrub the skin red, to ensure the bloodstains were gone. Her beloved's life force has covered her in such a terrible way, his life had almost slipped away… She dumped another bucketful of cold water over her head, and trembled with her own tears, unable to keep them at bay.

After a while she recovered and was able to stand without crying, she splashed her face with water several times, hoping no one would notice her puffy eyes, and dried; quickly dressing to return to her husband.

"His fever is down, that is good." Commented Lady Choi to Deo Gi, not having heard Eun Soo walking towards the room. "You punk, let it be the last time you give us such a scare, understood?" And soft slapping noises were made, it was too loud to be Deo Gi's hand signal so smiling Eun Soo entered the room.

"Auntie, no abuse of the patients while they are unconscious. Wait till they wake up and slap the punk so he can be ashamed of himself."


	28. Chapter 28

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Prompt: Ki

_November 11__th__  
There are moments in life, when I must do things I really don't want to do. When I must take decisions based on the situation and then watch everything crumble out of my control. Because I am human I cannot predict what the Faiths want out of us from each situation, because I am human I can only tell you this lame words:  
I'm sorry.  
I never meant to worry you, to hurt or anger you. I'm sorry, as I said to my faithful child before been killed protecting the King, I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry because I'm not there. And when I am there, if you wish to, hate me for leaving you alone, but don't leave me, even if I send you away, don't leave me. I am very little without you._

The sound of heavy footsteps woke her up, the voice of her lover still ringing quietly in her ears, and looking at the door she saw it open wide, slamming against the far wall. Frowning she looked at Choong-sik, freshly returned from battle, holding his sword and covered in rain, dirt and blood. Behind him several more WooDalChi hurried in, obviously worried about their General. Still holding onto her husband's hand, Eun Soo stood and smiled at them as greeting. Their eyes bypassed her, and fell on the man over the bed, studying his case.

"Welcome back! You fought hard." She said, hand squeezing her husband's. "I arranged for some raisin tree tea…"

"Will he get better? He is safe of harm, is he?" She smiled, as the Vice General finally locked eyes with her, and a nod was offered as answer. Tension and stress left the man's face, as the men behind him laughed and turned to give the news to the other followers.

"He needs rest right now…" Suddenly her hand was squeezed and the general moved, making everyone turn to him in surprise; both the High Doctor and the Vice General fell to his side. Choi Young's free hand grabbed Choong-sik's armor and he lifted himself to a half sitting position, almond colored eyes locking with the man.

"I told you not to leave the lines." He growled out, obviously angry.

"The battle is won, sir, rest you need to heal."

"Get back… get back to the lines." And with a groan Choi Young fell back to the bed, hand not releasing the Eun Soo's. The woman settled him down, and checked his bandages, there was little blood to be spare in the man's body and worried she reached to sooth away his sudden state.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He hasn't woken up fully yet, this confusion is normal. Vice General please, send the boys away."

"Certainly." And standing Choong-sik turned. "What? Didn't you hear? The General needs to rest! Move out, leave!"

From outside Deok Man's voice was heard, along with Dae Man's. "Aren't you leaving? It was an order, come on move!" While the men filed out, Eun Soo dried Choi Young's forehead, and offered him some water, the man struggled for a bit but then his eyes focused in hers and frowning he called her name softly.

"I'm here, you are home." He attempted to speak, but couldn't, "Shh, shh, you need to rest."

"Imja, why are you here? It's dangerous. Get back to the lines and you return home. Dae Man!"

"Sir!"

"Take Imja home…"

"But… we are home."

"Take… take her away…" And finally his head hit the pillow and he returned to his rest.

"Are you certain this is normal?"

"When was he injured?" The Vice General turned away, lips sealed. "I know the injury was a couple of days old when he arrived, and he been the stubborn man he is might not even tell me; but there is information I need in order to fight this infection. So, when was he injured?"

Unwilling, but understanding, the Vice General cleared his throat. "Three days ago." Eun Soo turned to him, eyes slightly widened. "He refused to be treated by anyone, and had us press to stop the bleeding. He wanted to leave the grounds fully overtaken before returning."

"Stupid ass." She whispered to herself, turning to her husband.

"We were overtaking the terrain, when he fell; Dae Man took hold of him before he hit the ground and we got him to the horse."

"If he'd waited another hour he might be death by now." Eun Soo sighed. "Dae Man, get me two buckets of water here, and some dry towels. Deok Man, ready the raisin tea for the rest of the WooDalChi, as I teach you. Vice General is best if you leave, he needs to rest and you need a bath." She turned to her husband, while the two younger ones left the room, and the Vice General looked down at his attire, frowning.

After the men left, and with the two buckets of water and towels beside her Eun Soo uncovered her husband and started to bathe him. He was warmer than really needed, but the water was cold and she had to lower the fever one way or another. As she cleaned his neck and dropped a little kiss over his nose and moved lower, un-bandaging his chest to check the injury, finding it red and angry; she cringed and cleaned the area real well, bandaging it quickly. She pressed little kisses down to his heart, cleaning his skin to keep the infections away, and then covered the stab wound there. She let out a little sob as she covered it, considering the _what ifs_ that came to her mind, but they didn't last long, as still in his sleep he reach out for her, and touched her hand. Eun Soo took off his trousers, throwing them to the laundry basket and cleaned his legs and privates, finding only scratches in his thighs and several black spots on his calves. She quickly dried and dressed him, covering him again with the warm sheets.

"High Doctor?" Asked a voice, after a soft knock invaded the silence. Eun Soo turned to the closed door and remained quiet. "It's Lady Choi I'm coming in." And the door opened. The lady made her way towards the bed, and looked down at the man, sighing. "Still unconscious?"

"He needs to rest."

"A letter has been delivered to you." And the well adorned envelope was handed over to her. "I'm glad you now can read Chinese, you can receive letters and answer them. Has the punk sent you any more letters?"

"Oh yes, he sent me…" And she paled, turning ot the desk she found the chest closed, and the envelope of the third letter gone. "Where did it go? I am certain I left it here!" Searching about the room she huffed, unable to find it. Lady Choi offered to help her, they searched high and low, through nooks and crannies but the envelope with the newest letter was gone. Eun Soo was about to start crying; it prompted Lady Choi to offer to have all maidens and soldiers in the lookout for the letter; but Eun Soo shook her head. "No, I am very sure I left it here!" And she slammed her hand over the desk. Whimpering because of her missing treasure, Eun Soo fell to the nearby chair, opening the envelope sent to her, while talking.

"I can't believe I lost that letter, when Choi Young wakes up and finds out I am dead, _Dead!_, Aunty!" The woman frowned at her ripping of the letter, at how she unfolded the letter and the lack of attention to the paper. "Don't tell him, give me a chance to at least attempt and find it…! What's this?" She said finally, looking down at the letter.

_Respected High Doctor:  
I write this letter, and have sent it for when you need it the most.  
If you do not remember me, allow me to refresh your mind: I was the woman who gave you the vial of water to infuse with Ki._

"Oh! What could she have to say?"

_I remind you, that you and your husband are now one flesh, one being. For he has been injured in the battlefield he requires your help to heal. Remember that his Ki is in you now, and with the injuries he must have suffered his body will be weak; be the fountain of energy he needs and share it patiently, eagerly, lovingly. Be not afraid of hurting him, for if his distorted energy manages to restore itself, he will heal fast as usual.  
We shall see each other soon, await our visit after the General has healed._

"What does she mean? _Distorted energy_?" She asked, looking at Choi Young.

"Only a master of meditation and inner energy could explain it to you. Or the punk." She said obviously referring to Choi Young, making Eun Soo turn to the woman, who stared at her for a second. "I did never could master inner energy, so I cannot help."

Eun Soo leaned on the chair, pouting.

"Lady Choi, the Queen is asking for you." Called one of the many maidens escorting the woman to the barracks, and after excusing herself, they all left. Eun Soo watched her husband rest, and wondered where the letter she had received the day before had fallen to. The hairs of her arms stood on their ends, making her rub herself with cold, and she stood.

"High Doctor! Would you like something to eat? There's plenty raisin tree tea if you want some." She smiled at Deok Man, as the dogs dared invade the room, and licked her hand.

"I'm not hungry thank you, but if you could bring us some water." Deok Man nodded, and walked out, while the dogs searched with her for the elusive letter; under the desk, inside the chest, at the open area behind the desk… Nothing. Kimbap, who was fonder of Choi Young, sat beside the bed, and rubbed it's nose against the General's forearm, awaiting his usual pet, when it didn't happen it whined and rested on the floor, been bothered by Kimchi.

"Where is that letter?" She asked silently, and moved to search under the bed, finding nothing… and turning saw Kimchi's tail waggling under the dresser…

Her hairs stood on their end again, and looking at Choi Young she noticed energy escaping his fingertips; it crackled and moved to his thigh, up to his abdomen and focusing in the beating heart, then his chest and finally his head, again the process started, but as it went through the same path it became slower and slower, until it vanished.

_Be the fountain of energy he needs…_

Her eyes widened and understanding the words reached for his hand, feeling the tingling of electricity hit her, unbothered she climbed on the bed, and managed to cradle him against her collarbone, her hand falling over his injured heart. The tingling of energy was felt in her hand, making both of them gasp, surprising Eun Soo, for some reason the process was now quick, but it left from his head down to this chest and finally reached the heart, where the skin started to heal. Unable to explain it, Eun Soo was sure of the skin mending; the process of recreation of skin and tissue, the production of blood and the restoration of his distorted energy…

"High Doctor?"

"Leave the water close by, Deok Man-ssi."

"Yes, madam." He was surprised to find her in such a position, but said nothing.

"Before you leave," She said softly, making the blushing man turn. "There's a letter under the dresser, can you get it for me?"

"Of course." There was no way she could lift the piece of furniture, but he pushed it up, got the letter and settled it close by, been thanked by her. "Call if you need anything, madam." And knowing he would not speak of what he saw, Eun Soo simply remained by her General.


	29. Chapter 29

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Her Healing Touch

Prompt: Touch  
_Author's Ramblings: I'm really delighted you guys liked the letters, and happy that you can follow and actually enjoy my story. Continue your support and reviews, you have no idea how much that cheers me up! Surprise coming up next (I mean after this chapter!) You won't see it coming… I didn't… Oh damn coffee makes me write strange stuff that somehow fits…_

There was a curtain of red covering his eyes.

Not that he minded, he liked the color because it reminded him of his beloved Imja, so reaching to tug at it, for the simple notion of finding out what it was; Choi Young hear a yelp and felt the warmth enveloping him moving away. "Ouch!" Maybe he tugged too hard. With a frown he turned his head, and found his beloved resting beside him.

"Imja!" He gasped, attempting to get up, and been totally unable to. Pain shot from his chest and sides, making him gasp a breath, while worried she attempted to roll out of his side only that she fell to the floor. The bed was definitely too small for them. He called her name again, and heard her get up.

"_**Daejang**_? Are you awake now?"

"Yes." He noticed he was at their room, and dropped his head. "How long was I asleep?"

"Asleep? Around twelve hours. Unconscious because of your injuries? About two days."

"What?!"

"Settle down, the stitches might open." She knelt beside the bed, and kept him over the bed. "You are much better now."

"I have to get back, they men need me." He said attempting once again to get up, been stopped by her. Her demeanor had shifted, from wife to doctor, and she was sternly looking at him.

"The men have already returned; they won the battle. Choong-sik-ssi attempted to explain to me how, but you know I don't really understand warfare."

"Call him in," He groaned, attempting to sit up one last time. At her unbelieving stare he continued. "I need a report."

"You need rest and peace; the Vice General and King already settled things so relax." He groaned, as she kept him down, and too weak he finally dropped over the bed.

"I am not defeated by you." He announced, not angry but annoyed.

"Of course not, simply by reason." And he chuckled sarcastically, not moving. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Wait a moment." As she walked to the water she saw the letter, and smiled. "I read your old letters." Tense silence followed. "I like the way you signed, _your husband_. Sounds so dashing!" He said nothing, but relaxed as she returned with the cup of water. He was pouting, as he did when she found the aspirin bottle in his messed up room, and she laughed out loud, cradling his head up and to the side. "Water, drink slowly."

Choi Young's hands held onto her, and quickly he drank, his thirst required two more cups of water to quench. "How did I get here?"

"Dae Man brought you."

"Did you…?"

"I treated you, yes. For a moment there I thought I was losing you." He laughed.

"Not in a hundred years. Now that I have Imja this won't be enough to take me away." She was sitting beside him, and the deconstruction of her features was more than evident in her face; it was sort of a slow motion thing: how her eyes turned from content for him having woken up, then into that suffering that she'd been hiding, filling her eyes with tears, then finally into the relief his words brought to her. Her forehead fell against the healthy side of his shoulder, and he turned, hand releasing the injuries and holding onto Imja's frail arms. She sobbed, dragging her arms around Choi Young's frame, sobbed again and released the pain that she'd been suffering. "Imja, I'm fine."

"I know, this is so stupid. I'm been stupid." But she couldn't stop sobbing, and so he held her; worse than losing him to the tides of time, or to some other woman, worse than losing him to their petty non-existent difference… It would be worse to lose him to death. Eun Soo was usually calm and collected, knowing something of his future Choi Young wasn't aware, but to have death visit so closely when he wanted to live… It was too much for her.

.  
.

The day after he woke up he received lots of visitors: The King was the first to arrive, with Do Chi, bearing gifts and smiles, the Vice General with them. Lady Choi and the Queen arrived as well, all glad that the man was fine. They spoke about the battle, how it had ended, and about the loose ends that needed wrap up. Then the WooDalChi puppies all gathered to visit, offering their respects and well wishes, some maidens did visit, more for the sake of the High Doctor and anything else. Dae Man brought him peeled nuts, meaning the Suribang wanted him to get well soon, and by midday Eun Soo had to ask those who remained, to leave, for the General needed rest.

"Go! Go! The General needs to take a nap and you guys need to get back to duty!" She said to the soldiers, making everyone smile. "Kimchi, Kimbap, go out, training time." She urged the dogs, who whine and followed Dae Man. Choong-sik asked the General to call if he required anything, while Lady Choi did the same but for the High Doctor. "I might need you later, so I can take a bath."

"Then, I will bring him some Tarak porridge and fruit."

"I don't want more porridge, why not some vegetables?"

"Quiet, punk! You are sick; you eat what we give you!" And having said that the woman turned and left, Eun Soo turned to her husband and smiled.

"If you behave I'll share my dinner with you."

"I have behaved well, haven't I? I was polite and compliant with the King and Queen." When was he not? "Imja, come here." He said, extending his hand; Eun Soo walked over to him, sitting by him as their hands linked. "Are you angry at me?"

"What?"

"You haven't… given me a token of affection since I woke up." And laughing Eun Soo cradled his head and kissed his lips.

.  
.

It took two more days for him to be able to stand and walk, his blood lost had been considerate and it was a miracle he was so active; yet Eun Soo didn't question him and simply helped him move around. He wouldn't leave the room, he could get dizzy at any moment according to Eun Soo, but he could take a bath alone. When he came back, he looked different, as if he was reborn from the ashes of the man injured to near death a week earlier. She took a quick bath afterwards, and returned to the room, drying her hair quickly. Choi Young was on bed, still wide awake reading a small book.

"When do these stitches come off?" He asked, looking down at the line of stitches, frowning slightly. He touched them, and was a little worried about the way the skin was closing around them. The scar wouldn't be too noticeable, but it would be there none the less.

"In a week, probably week and a half. Your head doctor is still watching the progress of the closing injury." She continued to dry her hair, looking away. "The injury was quite bad when you got here." Her voice was low and her eyes lost in a memory, making him turn slightly towards her.

"Imja," He said softly, assuring, giving her a quiet smile. "This is nothing."

"For me it is!" She moved to sit by the mirror, combing her hair, while Choi Young watched in silence the simple task. "You lost a lot of blood, and although the Ki is helping you recover faster, your body needs to rest. Besides you like to sleep for long periods of time, you should take the opportunity. By the way, did you rest at all while out there? Did you eat well?" She turned to look at him, and he continued to stare at her unabashedly.

"How well can one eat in the battlefield?" He answered, sighing, and quietly.

"Should I ask for something for you to eat? Tarak porridge or rice soup?"

"Yoo Eun Soo."

"Yes?"

"Come here." He said firmly, hand reaching out for her, she stood quickly, dropping the towel she carried as she went, and took his hand. "Come here." He ordered again, meaning for her to accompany him in the small bed, but she was adamant not to bother his rest; "Really this woman." And he tugged hard at her arm, forcing her to land over him; Eun Soo set her hands to avoid hitting him, and fell to a kneeling position beside him, looking directly into his eyes. Finally their breaths mingled and he stole a kiss from her lips. Eun Soo knew her husband's kisses; the one that were playful and sweet, the ones that were full of longing and those full of desire. This stolen kiss fell on the last category.

"Choi Young-ssi!" She said, surprised, attempting to move away; the intimacy of their closeness was evident, and as weak as she was to his scent, there was no way she would do this with him while he sported such severe injury.

"What?" He asked, attempting to take another kiss, and rather astonished when she refused it.

"You are injured." She answered, suddenly coy and blushing, and pulling slightly away. He liked that look on her, it fueled his desire further.

"Yes I know."

"We can't…" She attempted to stand, but his hands had fallen over her shoulders, and he wouldn't let her leave.

"Yes we can, Imja will have to be really careful with me." He said, wiggling a bit his eyebrows, making her laugh.

"I don't' want to hurt you."

"Imja won't." And lifting this time he was able to steal a kiss from her. "I need this, Imja, I need you." Eun Soo's eyes closed, and her hands fell over the uninjured skin of his shoulders, squeezing tenderly the tense shoulders. They kissed softly for a few minutes, while Choi Young skillfully managed to snuggle her hips atop his, Eun Soo's knees were soft against his sides, the smell of flowers and female musk attacking him suddenly. A moan left her, as their tongues battled for dominance, and he won; even when she was the one on top Choi Young was the one in command.

His hand slid under the robes she wore, and was rewarded with naked skin, making him moan against her lips, right before she bit his lower lip. In her hurry to return to him she'd forgone the usual underwear, and was already naked for him; so the man eager for her skin pulled at the robes to be removed; Eun Soo took off the robes herself. Her red hair messed because of the movement, she returned to caress her husband's arms and shoulder, soft hands finding his skin soft, the muscle beneath hard, and warm. "Did you miss me?" She asked softly, aware he had missed her.

"Imja, you are always in my mind." She let out a soft cry of joy, and grinded her naked hips against his covered ones, head been thrown back in delight.

"You always know what to say, Daejang." She said in a moan, as the pressure in his trousers became unbearable.

"Imja." He said softly, probably in a plea, but was ignored for a second as she leaned to press a kiss on his pulse point and neck, up his ear where his earlobe was gently sucked and a groan strangled in his throat. "Imja."

Without another world needed, Eun Soo lifted her hips, releasing the knot of his trousers and lowered the folds of cloth; his desire was released and in one practiced motion she took him fully. The two of them moaned his hands falling over her hips to keep in place as their bodies grew used to each other, something that happened quickly, and their eyes locked. "Daejang!" She said softly, moaning, his grip in her hips flexing and urging her to lift; what she did, sinking slowly against him.

They had been away from each other for far too long and their need to touch skin as obvious; with each movement a little joy as returned to her, a little life was restored within his tired body. Electricity crackled between them, in the tiny space between their sternums, yet neither noticed, too busy giving pleasure to the other.

Afterwards as she rested beside him, Choi Young's arms wrapped securely around her still naked form, they kissed and allowed their breaths to return to normal, caressing each other. Far from seated, they had to content themselves with this for now, for his injuries although he attempted to hide it from her, now were now bleeding. Too much blood flowing through his body apparently; but he refused to have his bandages cleaned; it was too cold and the blood was very little, simple dots adorning the cloth for bandages. He managed to settle her down beside him, pressed, fully to each other; his new erection hiding against her belly, her hands over her shoulders to avoid damage, his eyes set on her eyes. Her fingers traced the outline of his face, touched the long thick lashes that were closed, then down to his nose and finally his lips, which she traced freely from up and down, side to side. "High Doctor," He murmured in a smile, eyes closing, content. "Your patience needs rest."

And then she tensed, sitting up and covering her body with the sheets, uncovering his equally naked body. It as could and it made his injuries hurt a great deal, but it was more the surprise of having her leave the cocoon of warmth they had created. She seemed flustered for some reason, and not in a good way. "What? What is it?"

"Oh dear Lord! Never in all my years of practice had I done this!"

"Imja speaks in Heaven's words again; speak clearly so I can understand

"I've slept with a patient!" She said covering her face, as if in shame. Choi Young stared at her in amusement and chuckled a little. "My reputation as Doctor is ruined!" And she fell to his side, faking tears and rubbing her face with his arm, avoiding his injuries miraculously. He leaned to rest and comforted her, following along her drama, smiling and padding her soft skin.

"There, there High Doctor. I'm sure this patient will safeguard your face and dignity."

"He will?" She asked softly, as if a child, making him kiss her forehead out of tenderness.

"Imja's honor is my responsibility, so I won't let unscrupulous rumors to spread."

"Alright." And she covered them both, been very cautious of his injuries, and caressed his hair, watching his eyes close. "You can't sleep on your side, your injuries might open." So she forced him to settle on his back, one of her legs wrapping around his left leg, her hand settling over his stomach and finally they stopped moving, breathing the air of each other.

As they slept their Ki mixed helping the injured man to heal faster.

_December 1__st__  
There are still many, many more letters to be sent your way. Many more words that I still need to share with you, some which I'm still much too in awe of them to tell, but believe Imja, when I say this; they shall all reach you, one way or another. In your arms I think of them, and I know you can feel them, because I feel every words sinking from you into me. So please, wait for my letters for now on.  
Wait eagerly, patiently, lovingly for them.  
Yours truly, Your Husband._


	30. Chapter 30

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Interlude: Samjinnal

Prompt: Outsides  
This chapter has M content.

The only good thing about his injuries was the days off they could squeeze out of it. Of course the General was reluctant to leave his position, and probably even the castle, but when the King sent them to a small cottage in the mist of the mountains, where the ambience was fine and calm so he could heal faster, Eun Soo had to stain out the fact that he was badly injured, stressed beyond belief in the atmosphere the barracks were, and that she was in desperate need of some time _alone_ with her General. He wasn't allowed to carry a thing heavier than two pieces of paper together, and even then she would take them from him and offer a chair.

"We are usually alone, Imja, why are you complaining?"

"Not alone, I mean alone, with no one barging into the room to stop our kisses, or orders falling every fifteen minutes. I mean alone, _alone_, Daejang."

"Alone, _alone_?" he imitated her tone, not really understanding.

"Let me spell it out for you." And she leaned, whispering soft, sweet things to his ear, making his eyes widen slightly.

"Alone, _alone_; I understand now." She gave a nod and dropped several items into one of the bags that they would take. "The King said there's a lake close by, would you like to go fishing there?"

"I don't do fishing, but if you want to go…"

"You have never fished: I remember you told me that." She gave a nod and continued packing, making him look down. "Can I be as bold as to insist on your accompanying me fishing?"

"Why? Is there something you want to tell me there?"

"Maybe, I just… want to be alone with Imja." And that reached out to her, making her walk closer and kiss his forehead.

"Alright, but if I get bored I'll start talking."

"What's unusual about that?"

.  
.

With spring clearly dangling from the air and the rain residing away along with the snow, Eun Soo considered herself lucky to be allowed out of the castle. The only places she had traveled so far were to the heaven's gate and around town, so when she finally managed to sneak out and find the small cabin, along with Choi Young, she was more than thrilled. She pointed out at whatever she saw: "Look Choi Young, a squirrel! Ah! Look at those butterflies! Is the grass usually this tall around here? That cloud looks like a top knot!" Choi Young followed quietly, amused by his wife's behavior, feeling how her hand held tightly onto his arm.

"Look, Look! How beautiful!" She said, pointing at a large butterfly sitting over a leave. "It's huge, butterflies this big are hard to see when I come from!"

"You've never seen one?"

"Only in pictures." Choi Young released her hand, and slowly moved to the butterfly, which allowed itself be captured by the warrior, and he returned, making Eun Soo stare at him in surprise. The butterfly bated its wings but didn't move, showing off its array vast colors. "Wow!" And with the high pitch voice it lifted, rounded his head, and hurried away. Eun Soo watched it until it disappeared and when Choi Young offered his arm she took it again, not missing a beat. "With the flowers about to bloom they must be quite happy around here!"

"Indeed." She was like a child, as he suspected, in awe of this world.

They walked a bit further and found the small cottage they were supposed to stay in.

"We got lost, we must have." She said after a few seconds of silence. Both their heads moved to the side as they studied the situation before them. The grass covered the path towards the small house, making it quite hard to walk. The house itself was in stone, yet the ceiling was built with broken planks of wood and mismatched tiles that were about to drop from age. There was no paint, the windows were broken and/or boarded up and the door was dangling from the well-worn screws attempting to hold it to the frame.

"This is it." He announced, frown in his features. "But I thought someone was sent prior to us to get it ready."

"Maybe they got lost."

"Maybe they never made it."

"Let me guess, they fooled the housekeepers and stole the money?"

"Most certainly." Eun Soo frowned, as Choi Young finally stepped forward and moved to the house; it was even worse from up-close. There were little weed plants growing inside, the green leaves accentuating the corners and what he supposed was the kitchen, and when he attempted to open the door it fell to the ground, into the house. Eun Soo peeked through the window and laughed.

"Sure it's lovely, but look at the location." He gave her a stare, not amused, as she laughed at her own joke (having always wanted to use it after seeing a particular movie), and walked towards the door. He entered first, because he insisted, and studied the inside searching for any treats; when he found none he returned.

"Come in."

"Is it bad inside?"

"Not as bad as I thought." And she followed, inside the house wasn't as bad in the inside; its walls were still intact and one of the rooms (actually the only room) had its ceiling intact. There were remnants of the last to live there, and several chests. Out of curiosity she opened one and found some old blankets, clothes and shoes, all moldy and smelly. "If we can wash everything well, we can have a decent dwelling here."

"No kidding, what about the roof?"

"Consider it a camping trip."

"Then you built the fire."

"Of course."

Well at least spring was here and the sun was out.

Unable to watch her work herself to the bone, Choi Young stubbornly worked alongside Eun Soo, doing most of the work to fix the humble dwelling into something they could use and stay for the night. The small broken down bed was moved, then space cleaned and fixed to house them, the ground was covered with their coats and for a moment he was reluctant to say, but the promise of rain was rolling overhead and there was no other choice. They had a small meal of rice cakes (the ones she had packed for lunch) and then settled before the fire he'd created, side by side, warming their hands. She leaned her head against his shoulder, as he leaned on the wall, and they watched the fire for a while.

"Isn't it ironic?" He asked whit a little chuckle. "I believe tomorrow is _Samjinnal_."

"Really? It's March already?"

"Hmm." She lifted, looking up at him.

"We saw a colorful butterfly, right? That's good luck. And we cleaned up a house, you repaired the bed and fireplace, all we need now is the soybean paste and seeing a snake."

"Let's go fishing tomorrow; maybe you can get more luck by the lakeside."

"As long as it doesn't bite. I mean the snake, not the fish. I mean the fish should bit not the snake!"

.  
.

They woke up early, too uncomfortable to sleep in, and Choi Young gave a soft groan as he sat up, holding his chest as if in pain. She quickly followed him, touching his shoulder and attempting to part his clothes.

"Does it hurt? Did the stitches open?"

"I'm fine, it's just… I'm used to sleep more comfortably than this." It was odd of him to say such things, knowing his sleeping manners, but considering that the last few days they had slept in a good bed with pillows an all… she could relate.

"I should verify that the injury is not open because of all the work, and now that we are both awake, we should use the time well. Aren't we leaving today?"

"Ah, yes." They had agreed to walk to the nearest village, to attempt and find a room so they could spend some more time in the area, to show her as much of this new Goryeo as he could. Choi Young quickly unfolded his robes, and had a bit of a problem with his sleeve, been helped by Eun Soo, who removed the bandages quickly. She checked his injury quickly, finding all the stitches in place and smile.

"We might be able to take the stitches out soon, and the scar won't be very noticeable."

"That is good to know."

"How about this?" She asked, tracing the injury close to his heart. "Has it bleed again?"

"No, not since Imja closed it." She traced the little stitches, and found herself transfixed with the spans of skin before her. Controlling her not-fully-awake body, Eun Soo sighed, and turned away to find the other bandages, moving the cloth around his body efficiently, quickly, modestly… "Why are you blushing?"

"Ah?" She halted, the sudden images her brain was producing enhancing thanks to his hands holding her wrist.

"Is Imja sick?" And his hand reached to touch her forehead, making her breath out.

"No, I'm fine." She whispered out, making him frown. Still holding her wrist and for no apparent reason, Choi Young pushed her to their sleeping cot, or what served as one, his lips finding hers. "Choi Young-ssi, what if someone…?"

But he stopped her with more kisses, unfolding her clothes in an expertly manner and undressing her to him, following suit. She moaned as he found her moist and warm, kisses been delivered to her neck, his face, their hands tangling and holding onto each other. The moment was oddly spontaneous, heated and passionate, they felt that it was over before it began, but it was a revelatory moment for the both of them.

Choi Young could be spontaneous when he wanted to.

She laughed at this thought, and held onto his shoulder, their clothes dangling from their bodies, having been parted to required lengths. He was panting and little droplets of sweat fell down to his nose, raining on her neck. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"There's no _nothing_, what is it? Tell me, Imja."

"I've heard stories of couples gone for trips, having wonderfully lavishing and great memories; but I think we top them all."

"Why?" And she gave him a languid kiss, covering his entire lips, moving slowly to press him into understanding, and finally parting as if a smooch, when he attempted to ask the question again, she repeated the process, and was rewarded with a smile from his side. "Imja, you don't want to leave this broken down cottage, do you?" Still beneath him, Eun Soo shrugged her shoulders and smiled. They made love again, taking more time to please each other.

.  
.

"I usually fish during this time." He said, sitting under the tree closest to the lush lake, he'd packed a small fishing kit and was currently throwing the line to the lake, Eun Soo refused to hook the bait, for they were alive and disgusting, and simply sat beside him, unfolding the small berries they had found in their way to the lake. He stole one, eating it quickly, and made her hide the rest. "If we get some fish we can have it grilled."

"I wish you would, I'm hungry."

"Imja suggested we should stay a bit longer, and since we ate all we had last night." She pouted, halting his words. "Forget it; let's just see what we get."

"But Choi Young-ssi, isn't it weird that the cottage keepers just vanished?"

"Maybe they stole the money supposed to take care of the cottage; although this Goryeo is now prospering the draught in the land has proven quite difficult for some of the villagers to survive." She dropped her head over his thigh, making his look down at her. "What are you doing?"

"I wonder, would we have many moments like this, or should I treasure today more than anything?"

"I'm sure we'll travel a bit."

"You travel so much, how is the shore? Is it wide and blue?"

"I would say more than green and sandy. Have you ever been to shore?"

"Yes, but it was usually full of tourist and hard to walk, so I avoided it. Besides my skin always got burned like a shrimp." He chuckled and turned to the water. "This is the best honeymoon ever, don't you think?"

"What does that word mean?"

"_Honeymoon_? Oh is a trip where recently married couples take, so they can spend time alone." He gave a nod, eyes returning to the lake. "We haven't fought, we saw a butterfly and fixed a house, got good luck and made love, isn't it the best?"

"Indeed. Our Samjinnal has been celebrated fully then." She turned to the lake, frowning.

"When do the fish bite?"

"At any moment."

"What do you do while waiting?"

"Usually I take a nap."

"That's it? No wonder you like to fish so much!"

"Imja."

"Yes?"

"Be quiet, you'll scare the fish away." And chuckling she popped several berries to her mouth and dropped her head back over his thigh. "But there is something else we could do." He said with an odd smile in his lips, making her look up in wonder. And she was forced to let out a cry of surprise, as he suddenly dropped everything, got her up in arms and threw her into the lake. She resurface, only to watch him jump into the lake himself, and swatted him upon reappearing. "What are you doing?! What of the fish!"

"We'll get them later, don't you like to swim?"

"The water is cold!" She complained weakly, treading water and moving away from him, attempting to escape him, but Choi Young would have none of it, and simply pulled her back, making her cry out in surprise and laughter. They played like kids in the water, neither remembering when was the last time they did so.

.  
.

They returned later than really needed, but the line Choi Young carried had four large carps, he teach her the other uses for her dagger and peeled the fishes, then cooked them and offered her one. She took it in amazement, wondering if this was some WooDalChi training they were meant to take at some point (and she missed), and bit into the soft meat, finding it well cooked. "It will be bland because we don't have condiments here, but it should be good."

"It's good." She defended weakly, watching him sit back with his own meal.

"We can still walk to the village, it's early."

"No, let's stay for tonight, we leave tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Don't you like been with me, alone, _alone_?" He chuckled and offered her some water from the bag he carried. "I think this is the first fishing trip I enjoyed." He smiled, glad, and commented that they should get closer to the fire, to dry their clothes.

"Your hair is very messy, let me get a comb."

"Look who is talking of messy hairs."

Combing her hair led him to make love to her languidly that night, offering passion and love, Eun Soo responded in kind and exhausted they dropped on their small cot, his arm pillowing her head, and slept soundly. At some point he woke up, finding her back to him, and not liking the idea of her so far away, lifted and dropped hot kisses down her spine, pulling her closer and claiming her once again. Eun Soo woke up with a moan, and her hand lifted to hold the side of his head, amazed at his welcomed attack.

They halted movement at some point, holding each other, and touching the available skin; it was crazy to feel this good towards another human being, it was crazy to understand so well another person, a total opposite, but it was the only way of describing this moment.

.  
.

They bid farewell to the falling down cottage the next morning, and walked side by side, in silence towards the village they had avoided for two days. Upon entering they found a small cart selling rice cakes and bought some, sitting close by, under a tree, to eat. Choi Young noticed them first, and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Brace yourself." He said without looking at her, watching the men walking closer.

"What? Why?" And turning, Eun Soo saw the Vice General and another WooDalChi walking towards them, looking worried. "Oh." She couldn't hold the disappointment in her voice, and simply continued eating, while looking down. Choi Young stood, walking a bit away from her, but close enough to protect her in case something might happen.

"Sir, we have bene waiting for you."

"What is it?"

"The King requires your presence at the palace, there's a little… scuffle that requires your touch."

"I'm still healing." He said, indicating the injuries to his chest, but the Vice General pressed on.

"He is aware, but simply requires your presence there, not in the battlefield." Eun Soo knew those words; she would let him go to fix something at court and the next news she got will be of him galloping to some battle far away. Choi Young was aware as well, and turned to look at her, not pleased with the news, Eun Soo finished her cake, bought several more and set them inside her backpack, Choi Young watching her every movement.

"Did you bring horses?"

"Yes, they are ready to depart."

"Fine." He said softly, and walked to Eun Soo. "We must make haste."

"I know." And she gave him a smile.

Choi Young gave thanks to the Heavens for having brought such a wonderfully understanding woman with him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Visits

Prompt: Sixth Sense  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: It's funny, someone in the reviews asked when the Oracle will be making her next appearance, and I said to myself, __**That's true! When is she?**__ And this happened. Enjoy!_

Their visitor was welcomed with all the fanfare and delight of a quiet spring shower: it was unexpected and amazing. The General had been at his office when he heard that a woman had arrived, followed by several maidens and monks, to visit him and the High Doctor. It was rare, if not close to impossible, for him to receive visitors: his friends were right here, his Imja hadn't been far since she was up in their room (up to no good, no doubt) and the King happened to be in a very important meeting with the Queen. So he frowned and stood, Choi Young was not one to waste too much time in such affairs, and hurried towards the training grounds that now served as receiving foyer for their small room upstairs. Indeed several maidens stood outside, and a monk was talking to several WooDalChi, the old man smiling and content to be out of the shrine (Choi Young remember her to be the one trying to keep the Oracle from the angry groom).

He hurried in, bypassing the maidens and several soldiers and monks, opening the door wide. There was Eun Soo, sitting on the wooden seats, with a woman… The sound of bells brought back his memory of her: the notion of Imja's safety, the way she helped them, how she managed to give Imja new robes for their union… He stared at her, frowning slightly, as Eun Soo stood and hurried towards him.

"Young-ah! I forgot to tell you! I received a letter from the Oracle while you were injured, and she helped me figure out our Ki-connection."

"Our _what_?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyway she mentioned she wanted to visit us, I totally forgot!" The Oracle had stood, and was turning slowly towards them, a small smile playing on her lips.

"When the master told me they needed to travel here I invited myself; I have been such a burden for them." Said the Oracle, making Choi Young incline his head and show respects. She did the same, thought her bow was short for the pins in her hair were heavy. He wished to see Imja wearing such adorn in her head some day; still remembering the day of the failed wedding Choi Young could only remember Imja's hair gathered up and tidy, the peach colored robes and the golden pins… She had looked so lovely then. "Allow me to apologize for intruding gin your routine."

"No, it's… quite alright. Please sit." He wasn't sure who to ask for tea, should he have someone hurry to the castle and bring it or should he send the boys out to make some tea.

"May I be as bold as to request some raisin tree tea? I have heard it does wonder to tired bones." She mentioned, making Eun Soo clap her hands.

"It does! It's particularly good for these silly fighters!" And Choi Young lifted his hand, ordering the small request be granted; Dae Man landed behind him and hurried to find some tea, while the woman sat back down.

"May I be as bold as to inquire after your escorts?"

"They are maidens trained and hired by my family. They follow me everywhere." She smiled. Eun Soo, sitting between the woman and Choi Young, smiled at her.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I admit I do not. But I do not mind staying under the stars…"

"Goodness no! Choi Young, should we let her stay in our house?" Asked Eun Soo making the man nod. "We have the most gorgeous property, but for now it was rather difficult for us to stay there, so we are lodging here for a while."

"Not for long I assure you."

"What?"

"It won't be necessary." Said the woman, assuring, smiling and turning; through her blindfold the woman seemed to see the boys returned with tea. "Careful with the rock." She said with an amused tone, making Dae Man look down and indeed; if he'd stopped on the rock he would have fallen. Eun Soo gasped in surprise while Choi Young frowned in amazement at her.

"You really can see the future, can't you!?"

"It would have been problematic for you to lose the only decent cups around here." And she took the tea offered, smiling. The bandaged eyes looked up, towards Choi Young, who was quiet still too amazed by the girl. He had seen Imja predicting the future, not accurately enough, but this was beyond amazing. Danger lurked with such sixth sense, Choi Young was aware of the implications it held. Only to remember when others had gone after the High Doctor for her ability of foreseeing the future…

Beyond that they didn't ask her for anything regarding the future, they simply chatted about the things that had happened after they had married and their return. Eun Soo took the opportunity to thank her for having sent the letter and the woman simply nodded. Choi Young had been quiet most of the time, not really aware of anything needed to be said from his part, and at some point leaned back and closed his eyes, his ears picked bits and pieces of the conversation but overall he didn't pay much mind to it. It wasn't until soft laughing reached him that his eyes opened; Choi Young saw his wife blushing, something not easily achieved, and the woman with bandaged eyes leaning back. "You are lying, it can't be!"

"You will pressure for it, but at the end it will be Choi Young-ssi who helps with it." Eun Soo caressed her blushing face, while the woman smiled at Choi Young.

"What about me?"

That only got Eun Soo to blush deeper. "Nothing!" She said in a high pitched voice, and turned to hide her face and drink her tea, that by now was cold. Frowning, Choi Young looked at the woman, about to ask… but she stood, smiling as enigmatically as usual. The bells in her pins and clothes all gave little notes, ringing for spring to bloom fully.

"For my time here is short, I must leave you now."

"Oh, so soon?" Asked Eun Soo, really disappointed.

"There are matters that require my attention for now, but I will see both of you before leaving." And she thanked them for a wonderful time, bowed and the maidens opened the doors for her, helping her through the unknown terrain. Eun Soo waved goodbye at them, while the soldiers continued their day as if nothing had happened. Choi Young sent a small escort for them to reach the their destination safely and then turned to Eun Soo.

"How about that! _We_ just entertained someone in our humble abode." He let out a soft chuckle.

"I believe we did. What was that I will be helping with again?" That had Eun Soo blush deeply and squirming she retired, making the man follow with his eyes. "Imja, come here and tell me."

"Curiosity killed the cat!" and she ran up the stairs, apparently ashamed, aware he needed to get back to work quickly.

.  
.

A week passed by.

Most of the conversation was lost to Choi Young, who didn't mind it much because after all it had been a thing between women, and he continued to plan several attack maneuvers for their upcoming conflict; the Vice General had already sent word for the General of the regular army to join them in the small meeting with the King…

"Sir! You have a visitor." Said a young recruit, hurrying towards him; he had been walking quickly down the hallway again, thinking on how to manage that small piece of land…

"Who is it?"

"The Oracle, sir." Choi Young halted and turned to look at the boy.

"Where is she?"

"She asked to meet her at that special place you shared with…" But before the boy could finish Choi Young turned and hurried to the right side, following the hallway that lead to the gardens.

The pagoda was empty. He breathed in deeply and attempted to control his heart… She was standing a bit far, not touching the sacred land of their love, the wind wa shitting her making the bells in her hair dance and sound, and her head slowly turned towards him. She seemed somber for some reason. Choi Young was sure it was either him or Imja, something she'd seen again… She had saved them from his Ki, she had helped their love grow through some deep unknown connection, and last she had hinted to Imja on how to use that connection to save him; Choi Young was almost afraid to ask why she was there.

Almost.

She gave him a smile. "You have nothing to thank me for."

"You have been one of the only ones out there willing to do it selflessly, how can I not thank you?" Choi Young shook his head, eyes closed. "But that's not what I should be saying: why do you do it?"

The woman turned to the view before them; the gardens and small pond, her lips pressed together; Choi Young suddenly wished he could take a look at her eyes, wondering why they required to be covered. "If another choice had been taken, I would have been someone else. Something completely different, and you might have seen my eyes, but alas the time is past and here we are, strangers."

"What do you mean?"

"What we ignore won't hurt us, General, let it be." Choi Young frowned at the words and the woman turned to walk down the quiet path. "I do not particularly enjoy giving you bad news, but it seems that Faith is always attempting to test you."

"Then you have seen something else." Confirmed Choi Young, sighing.

"Yes, and more concerned than for the High Doctor I am concerned about you."

"Why? Is something to happen to me? To Eun Soo? Please tell me I am the one to be hurt!" He neared the girl, and noticed her small smile.

"Imja is important, is she not? Without Eun Soo there is no Choi Young, without Imja there is no Daejang." He swallowed hard, and nodded, as if she could see him.

Still smiling, the woman did something completely bizarre; she had no reason to do it but still Choi Young watched as she unfolded the warm scarf around her neck, the same colored brightly in green and yellow, and after folding it, handed it to him. "In the month after Gahbae, use it all the time, it will be the warmest piece of clothing you will have, and need."

"What?"

"Don't leave it, be sure to always have it on you during this time." Her hand cradled his wrist after handing over the scarf, and the Oracle gave a soft squeeze, smiling, then lowered her head, slowly releasing the general's hand, and walked towards the gardens.

Choi Young couldn't focus during the meeting, or during dinner, or even afterwards, when he was home wrapped by the voice of his wife moving all over the room; sharing her day with him. Choi Young pulled out the scarf, and opened it full. It was a large piece of knitted cloth, in pastel greens and dim yellows, that could easily wrap around his neck five time with enough cloth to dangle down his side. Why would she wear such a thing? Was she sickle? Why was he even worrying about that Oracle girl?

"Yah, Choi Young-ssi! I told you to do something!" And that got him to look up. "Don't stare at me like that, answer." Demanded Eun Soo, amused at how lost he seemed.

"What was that?"

"Wow, you are already ignoring me, we've come a long way!" She said, laughing afterwards, and moved to take the scarf from him. "Where did you get this? It's gorgeous."

"The Oracle gave it to me."

"Really? Why?" And their eyes met, he didn't say a word but the way he seemed to avoid talking… "Did you see something happening to us?" She always hit the proverbial nail, didn't she?

"She said so, but only gave me this. She said that after Gahbae I should have it on me always."

"Gahbae? That's months away."

"Reason why…" He said, standing to his full frame, taking the scarf from her. "We should put it in a place I can find it without much trouble. Probably Imja's drawers."

"Why my drawers? You have plenty others!" she didn't mind his decision, but was curious about it.

"Yes but I want it to be well kept, and for it to smell like you."

"For that I'll have to wear it." She said happily, suggesting obviously that she wanted to have it for herself. Eventually it might be hers, after they figure out why it was given to them.

"No, you don't." And he put it in the drawer with her robes, smiling as he closed it. "I'm not sure why she gave me that, but I will keep my promise and wear it after Gahbae."

"But Young-ah, what did those symbols on her blindfold mean?" Asked Eun Soo, curious about the significance of the Chinese characters; she'd been aching to ask the girl but out of courtesy decided not to. Choi Young frowned at Eun Soo.

"What symbols on the blindfold?"

.  
.

"In another life I would have been the one to welcome her, not the other way around. It would have been so nice to hold her hand as sister." Said the Oracle, looking (as if she could) out the window of the small room. The quiet figure behind her simply lowered her head. "She makes him happy, and I have nothing to regret. I wish them all the happiness of the world."

"What have you seen?"

"Nothing concrete, but I have seen him crying her death." A gasp tore from the figure behind. "It doesn't have to happen, and I have made certain that he will have a way to keep it from happening. Watch over the High Doctor diligently, don't lose sight of her for the most important part of their marriage is about to take place." The shadow behind her was so used to her cryptic talk that she simply turned to leave. "One more thing, Aunt Choi." Lady Choi turned to look at the woman that would have been her niece, of the Faiths would have allowed her to remain after her mother (Choi Young's father's concubine) would have been brave enough to face her destiny. "Do not drink from the springs; the water is poisoned."

"What?"

"Many have fallen sick in the outskirts; that is why the monks and I rushed here."


	32. Chapter 32

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Diagnosis

Prompt: Medicine

The medical hall was full.

It was rather odd but considering that all the doctors, through Goryeo were having the same situation, it wasn't surprising. Whoever had designed this plan to attack was succeeding at an alarming rate; the regular army was currently losing numbers due to sickness, the WooDalChi had been quarantined with the royals and the necessary staff to keep the infection from growing to what Eun Soo called a pandemic, and the only herbs they could use to create the cure were the very one used to disinfect and treat the waiting patients.

The draught proved more troublesome now that it was over; because of the heavy rains the people got sick faster, grew weaker and could die within days of initial exposure.

Eun Soo was deep at work, attempting to concentrate her strength and knowledge into the creation of a vaccine, something that could help the people quickly without having to finish the supply of herbs and medicines; she was tired, having been up for over two days, and feeling rather weak, but she continued to work. Several messages from the general had been received, but she wasn't looking at them yet; she was sure they urged her to get out of the grounds, to probably escape the sickness… but her job as doctor would not allow her to live in peace if she did. Deo Gi delivered what was required, according to her quick studies, to create the required medicine, and they started to ground the herbs. They both wore the white clothes covering their noses and faces, attempting not to contaminate their creation, but in such temperatures, such lack of hygiene due to the uncomfortable accommodations… Deo Gi was already with fever, and Eun Soo had been coughing up for a while…

"Put it over the fire, it should create a paste and we will try it with you." The girl stared at her, amazed and terrified. "You want to have a bit of hope before the real fever starts?" And that got the girl to lift the small cup and place it over the fire. Eun Soo gasped out loud, holding her side, and falling against the table, Deo Gi turned surprised, to find Choi Young holding the High Doctor up, worriedly asking if she was alright. The astonishment was clear in the doctor's face, and she tried to push him away.

"I've been attempting to get you into the castle! Are you insane, remaining here where you could die!"

"The infections spreads through the water we drink, Choi Young-ssi, if we are sick we can't leave, so just help me sit up and stop complaining." He did as she whispered, while Deo Gi finished her task. Choi Young watched her gasp, and looked straight into her eyes, worry was evident in his gaze.

"Is Imja sick?" He asked, broken hearted in a low voice. "Imja's sick?"

She lowered his hands, breathing in and gasping out in relieve; her feet thanked her the sudden moment of rest. "I'm not sure, Deo Gi had been purifying water as I teach her, and we haven't drank anything brought in from the kitchens. We are just exhausted." She leaned against the table, and attempted to get up, but Choi Young stopped her, hugging her tightly.

"While I'm safely hidden with the king, you are risking your life here. How can I go now?"

But again, she simply untangled from his arms, and pulled away.

"Go, before you get sick too."

"No."

"Choi Young-ssi; If I have to get an order from the King for you to return I will. Now don't make me waste my time like that, and go." His head lowered, his hand reaching for hers. "Please, go, I don't think I can save you if you get sick."

"What of Imja?"

"Imja always return, remember." And without another word she turned and hurried away, followed by Deo Gi.

An hour later Imja was lifting the cup from the fire, carefully moving so she wouldn't be burn, or the cup fell form the grip of the thong's holding it. Deo Gi watched, both of them in tense silence, as Eun Soo placed the cup down and peeked into its contents. A sigh left her.

"It didn't burn." It was the fourth try, and the first three had all burnt, this one was healthy and usable. They moved around the room, gathering the spoons and plates, and carefully pulled the hot paste from the cup, set it on a small plate and served an even smaller amount in another plate. The mute girl moved her hands, asking if they should try it. "Let's get it cool down first, we don't want you sick and your tongue burned. Then nodded and with a small paper fan cooled down the bit of paste. "Alright, remember; any sudden strange sensations tell me immediately."

The girl nodded, Eun Soo cut the cooled down paste in half and fed it to the girl.

"Here goes nothing." And together they sat down to wait.

.  
.

One of the servants ran to the inner palace, and panting stopped before the guards who blocked entrace to the boy. He quickly gave an envelope to them and one of the WooDalChi stationed there looked at it, turned and hurried inside.

"The next guard will be in groups of three and I want a new recruit with each group…" Said Choi Young to the gathered soldiers but the door open and the letter delivered to the man; he quickly opened it, and read the contents. Meeting forgotten he turned, and hurried out, passing by several chancellors, his aunt and the Queen and entered the chamber the King was currently sitting in, uncomfortable with the idea of been healthy while his people were dying. "Majesty!" Called the general, looking around and finding the man sitting on the corner. "She's done it, the remedy works."

The Queen entered the room, listening to the words, as the King stood in surprise; they both stared at the General who was reading out loud the letter: "The High Doctor has to try it with several more patients, but five that have taken the remedy are already feeling better, their fever down. The High Doctor requires assistant of the herbalist within the grounds we are guarding to make the appropriate amounts."

"Of course, send the herbalists in and all the required herbs and purified water. Have the kitchen personnel boil more water!" He ordered, turning to Do Chi who quickly complied the order. The Queen turned to Lady Choi, who took a deep breath of relief. "That High Doctor is a blessing to us!"

Choi Young created a group to escort the herbalists and items, and they were already moving down to the hallway where the Medical Hall was located, he looked around the impromptu beds and the people over them, all moaning and coughing. He knew the sickness was spread through water, so they shouldn't be too worried, but when he saw that people were throwing up and bleeding he couldn't help but o wonder if Imja had taken the antidote for herself, just in case or to prevent her from getting sick. Could it be used like that?

They entered the herbal room, and found several people working hard on a paste bowl, mixing grounded up herbs, water, several oils… the smell wasn't too pleasant but they didn't seem to notice it at all. Eun Soo was at the side, quickly cutting herbs and shouting orders. "Get the paste ready to the children and pregnant women, then to the men and soldiers. Find more boiled water!"

"High Doctor." He called loudly, making everyone turn. "We have brought the required help."

"General." She said softly, smiling. "What are you all looking at? Get to work, quickly!" She shouted, meant to those behind the general, watching in surprise. Choi Young moved to his wife, noticing her flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"The paste works and it's really simple to make, we must make more."

"Does Deo Gi know the ingredients?"

"Of course, we already wrote down the prep… preparation method." She fell to the side, been quickly held by her husband, while several cries of surprise were heard. When Eun Soo noticed the herbalists had stopped their work, she frowned and looked at them, eyes slightly glossy. "Get back to work! Your children de… depend on this!" And that got everyone to more quickly." Choi Young felt her become heavy and turned her to look at him.

"Imja? Imja!"

"Choi Young-ssi, I'm sorry, I'm just tired." And her head fell back, eyes closed. Choi Young shook her softly, calling out her name, and when he got no response he checked her forehead.

It was way too hot.

"Deo Gi!" The woman quickly appeared form the side, hands to her mouth as she covered a cry and quickly knelt beside them. "She's feverish and weak." And the woman informed him that she had thrown up as well. "Did she take the remedy? Did she?" And Deo Gi shook her head. "Get me some, I'll feed it to her!" And she quickly did. As with the aspirins Choi Young popped et bit of paste into his mouth, lifted the High Doctor's lips to his and deposited with out-must care the small ball of paste against the doctor's tongue, lifting and watching her for a second… he was only relieved when she seemed to swallow the medicine, and lifting her limp body carried her through the back door.

He carried her to the room she used before moving to the barracks, now a forgotten place for many because it was where Jang Bin had been murdered, it was empty. He quickly deposited the woman over her old bed, and covered her body with the duvet there. Choi Young went out again, and found purified water, boiled as she had instructed, and divided it to drench a cloth and cover her forehead and the other for her to drink. She was kept hydrated and warm, and through the few hours she rested, Choi Young remained by her side, holding her hand.

"I'm angry at you, woman, for worrying me like this. But let us focus in getting you well before fighting with Imja."

.  
.

It was before sunset when she woke up, frowning slightly and holding her left side as if in pain, a soft whimper escaped her and her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Young-ah." She called, making him appear from the side, now without his armor and looking quite stressed. "Choi Young-ah."

"Imja? Is your mind clearing up?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted, Deo Gi had to give you some remedy and I brought you here to rest."

"My side hurts." He placed his hand over the side she complained about and frowned.

"Maybe I got hold of you too tight." He suggested, not looking at her eyes, but feeling her hand suddenly reach up to touch his face. "Is Imja feeling better?"

"Yes." She attempted to sit, only to have Choi Young sit her up and cover her well, and smiled. "Did the paste got prepared and distributed? Did the herbalist know how to make it?"

"Deo Gi took care of everything, I'm sure they did."

"I have to go and see…"

"You are not going anywhere. You've worked hard to create the remedy now let them work."

"But I…"

"Drink this water, it's properly boiled and cooled." And he shoved the cup of water to her lips, ignoring her complaints. They spent their night like that; her attempting to get up while he refused to allow it, and when finally she was ready to sleep again, he simply helped her to rest on her side, pulled a chair and still holding her hand they both closed their eyes.

The paste was distributed and stored in large quantities, having it given to the families so their sick could get better. Within a week the pandemic was slowly dying and normality was returning ot the ground of the castle, where King and Queen could now walk around the outer grounds, and enjoy freedom as well as the soldiers, maidens and WooDalChi.

Yet every night the High Doctor would grow feverish, every morning waking up with the same pain in her side. To say Choi Young was worried was an understatement, more like desperate and terrified about his wife's condition but the woman continued to assure him that she was quite well, and it was only lack of sleep and rest.

"I carry so many barrels on that side that it's normal I get pains, don't worry." She said after finishing the last batch of the paste, handing it to another herbalist to store away. "I've given the barrels so others carry it." Standing beside her working area, arms crossed and not pleased she was moving about in such manners while sick, Choi Young continued to stare at her. "I'm feeling better! Now go do whatever it is you do, and I'll see you later."

"Imja has to return home and rest, probably find another doctor to check on her."

"No, I'm fine. Now go, I'll see you later." And she walked to find Deo Gi, ignoring his calls and walking to another room.

What is more stubborn than a sick doctor? Defeated but not giving up, Choi Young walked out of the Medical hall; from behind the curtain that separated the rooms Eun Soo turned to look at Deo Gi, still holding her hand. "Truth is I am not well." She told the girl. "I look paler, don't I?" And the mute girl nodded. "I keep getting fevers, and my side hurts."

So with a smile the girl offered to check her pulse.

.  
.

That night Choi Young walked into his room to find the High Doctor covered up to her nose with the thick covers, hair messier than usual, and looking pale. He stopped and stared at her: Eun Soo had not noticed he was there, and continued to murmur whatever it was she murmured.

"What to do? What to do? He's going to kill me! He's just going to faint and then get up and Kill me!" He watched as her hands lifted to her head and her body went from side to side of the bed, hair been messed up wilder than ever. "What To Do!?" And in her next turn she cried out and fell to the ground; that prompted Choi Young to hurry towards her and attempted to help her up.

"Imja! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She said getting up quickly, hair covering her face; upon noticing this she quickly combed it back with her fingers. Eun Soo escaped his hold, as if he were to set her on fire for some odd reason.

"Are you having a fever again?"

"How do you know?"

"Your cheeks are flushed."

"What to do?" And she cried, whining against his shoulder. Choi Young was suddenly amused by this, and lifted her by holding her shoulders.

"You should rest, listen to me and stay in tomorrow. The sickness is already receding to the outskirts, soon it will be nothing but a bad memory."

"My side hurts still."

"I didn't squeeze so hard, did I?"

"No, that's not it." And she sat down on the bed, legs quickly covered. When she looked up she saw Choi Young turning ot leave, and panic set in her senses. "Choi Young-ssi!" He turned surprised to her, stunned at the tone her voice had taken.

"I'll go get some fever reducer, stay put."

"I don't need it, don't leave! Stay here, please!" The words left her lips before she could control them, and she watched the effect on him: he hurried back to her, and sat beside her, quickly pulling her rest against his chest. The need in her voice has managed to tug painfully at his heart, and worried he tightened his hold around her. "Just hold me." And he did.

The next day, when Choi Young was about to leave to greet the King he realized Eun Soo had not bothered to get up from bed. She was curled into a tight ball and covered up to her ears with the warm sheets. "Imja, are you staying in?"

The positive answer given was followed with Heavenly words he could not understand: "Today feels like a Monday, and in Mondays I remain in bed and feel sorry for myself; until lunch time when I go eat something fattening, and then return to feel sorry some more for myself."

"I see, I shall come back before lunch to check on how you are feeling."

"Actually, Choi Young-ssi?"

"Yes?"

And she gave him a blinding smile.

.  
.

Through the time she had shared with her beloved Daejang Eun Soo had figure out that if you put the words _Imja_ and _life or death situation_, in the same sentence, the results achieved would be great indeed. Today he did not disappoint. Today he had greet the King, ordered the men to the usual drills, brought breakfast and ordered her hearty, fattening, lunch from the chef and managed to return and fix her bath in less than one hour forty five minutes. And he said he would have come sooner if one of the many delegates had not stopped him in the hallway on his way back.

"Is Imja comfortable now?" He asked, after having granted the request she made of him, and enter the hot water, allowing her to lean against his chest. "Should I find…?"

"No! I'm good." She said quickly, sighing as she rested her head against his neck, feeling how tense he was.

"Won't this water be bad for your fever?"

"No, actually. It might sooth me down." And closing her eyes Eun Soo wrapped her husband's arms around herself, leaning further into the relaxation she felt. "Young-ah," she said softly, smiling, "You should take me swimming some time."

"Right now is not safe, you said it yourself. And while now we have the remedy I shall not risk you so. But as soon as it's safe, we could travel back to that broken down cottage."

"I would like that."

"I could catch some more fish for you."

They laughed softly, "I would like that too." His hand lifted and caressed her arm, finding her warm but not feverish. When was the last time they could take a moment for themselves like this? They hadn't even made love for the longest time (actually a week, but he was sure Eun Soo felt he same way). When she had voiced her wishes to simply take a warm bath with him, as soon as it was possible, Choi Young could find no reason to deny her. She was sick and required his assistance, and what was a husband for in these situations? She had no family around, nor close friends that could help her heal, so Choi Young just wished her not to feel too lonely.

"Choi Young?" She asked softly, caressing his arms.

"Yes?"

"Are you there?" She asked again, fear tugging slightly at her soul.

"I'm right here Imja." He answered softly, smiling and kissing the side of her head, what made her hum with delight before continuing.

"I'm _pregnant_."

.  
.

Choi Young's heart stopped; he didn't understand the word she'd used, for it was heaven's language, and still refusing to learn it, he was slightly worried. Thrown off this peaceful atmosphere they had created in each other's arms, Choi Young lifted his hands, and turned her around. Eun Soo was calm, as if nothing, and even had a small smile in her lips.

"Is Imja _that_ ill?" Her expression changed from the calm and peace, to a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"What?"

"Are you that ill, that there is no word in this Goryeo to describe it? Must you use Heaven's words…" He swallowed hard, his breathing was now coming in short breaths, as her eyes laughed mockingly at him. "If Imja is so sick, then let me get a doctor for you; I will go to the shrines and another cities, even Yuan itself if I can save you."

"I doubt very much you can save me from this, Choi Young, you are the one guilty."

"I have hurt you?" And he quickly inspected her side, as she laughed and threw her arms in the air, wrapping around his neck and shoulders, resting against him. Her skin found his, warm and willing, hardened even by her closeness; Choi Young held her tight as he had that night before she had been thrown out of his embrace for five long years. Now, that they were this close, now that she was his, there was no way in heaven or hell he would let her leave. Eun Soo tickled his ear with her laughing and breathing, kissing his cheek and sighing.

"Oh, Daejang, I'm sorry. I keep speaking in heaven's language." She said, realizing her mistake, Choi Young continued to be quiet, worriedly holding her tight. "I meant I am with child." Choi Young's eye's widened, and he reached out to her shoulder, pulling her off his body to stare down at her. His heart had stopped, literally, and a cold breeze snuck between them, surprising her.

"You are with child?" He deadpanned, staring at her.

"With your child."

"My child." He deadpanned again, still no emotional response reaching him. She nodded again, smiling and hoping this particular news didn't upsted him; by the looks of it he was quite disturbed. "My child." He repeated again, this time his voice soft and eyes warming. "You are with child? My child?" Again she nodded, and finally.

He laughed. Choi Young, Commanding General, leader to the WooDalChi and hardened warrior extraordinaire laughed! His arms pulled her in again, laughing with her as the water splashed around them, soothing away the sudden realization of parenthood hiding within her hips, within his stomach, and they kissed.

"I didn't think been with child would make me so sick, I thought I was still sick with that virus from the water supplies; then Deo Gi checked my pulse and found a twelve pulse, and since I was already cured… It has to be a child." She explained softly, interrupted by the rain of kisses he was dropping to her lips and face, even her shoulders and breasts, too happy to even listen to her. "Young-ah, we are going to be parents."

"You scared me for a second; I thought you would have to go back to heavens to get cured."

"I'm sorry, it just flew out like that!" Eun Soo wrapped her fingers with his hair, and kissed the side of his head, apologizing. "I'll be more careful with Heaven's words from now on." He shook his head, not worried anymore; the fevers the pains, oh lords she'd been carrying vases, before him! "I'll have to be extra careful from now on." She commented, as if reading his thoughts. "What do you think? What are we going to do?" She asked happily staring down at him while his hands caressed her back, kisses been dropped to her breasts and neck.

"You can't work anymore; you must rest and be at ease. I will take care of everything; and no going down the stairs to watch the boys sparring."

"But I promised the boys…"

"No more working!" He said, this time looking up at her, making her smile at how possessive he was turning of her. Eun Soo smiled and slowly turned her back to him, sinking against his chest, her hips covering his and her head resting against his shoulder, leaning in, eyes closed. Choi Young welcomed her, moving efficiently and quickly to secure her into him, wrapping around her. Her hands reached for his, while he continued to tell her about what not to do while pregnant, and she covered her still flat belly with his large hands; that got him to stop talking and look down at their joined limbs. She was so pale and small beside him, Choi Young filled with pride, kissed her ear and decided that right now wasn't the time to be telling her what she had to do.

And he laughed again. "My child." He repeated, closing his eyes as Eun Soo chuckled.

"Yes, _your_ child."

.

.

Author's Ramblings: SURPRISE! After that I just stared at my laptop for fifteen minutes… I wrote this chapter two weeks ago. Then I just whined at them: Why did you have to get pregnant now!? But Eun Soo leaned down and whispered something to my ear and everything was alright… Wow, that Eun Soo-ah is so wise!


	33. Chapter 33

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Peaceful Thoughts  


Prompt: Family  
_Third Month; May_

Dae Man had been to war, battles, had gone into scouting missions, had saved men die and been injured. He'd managed to be bathed in blood by the end of a hard battle's day, always following the harshest of orders and managing to survive through tempests, shipwrecks, poison, falls, jumping up and down rooftops and even from crazy white haired bastards with inner energy that could control sound, fire, and any scold thrown his way from Lady Choi. But neither of those prepared him for the sight before him; he'd actually hidden to watch, too afraid to make himself visible. He watched in full attentions, frowning form time to time…

"What are you doing?" Asked Deok Man suddenly making Dae Man put a finger on his lips and urge the man to be quiet. Frowning, Deok Man was pulled down, as Dae Man turned back to his watch, and frowns. "What?"

"Be quiet."

And for a minute, a full minute, Deok man was quiet. Until he turned and through the small space between the wooden planks, saw what Dae Man was watching? "What the…?"

"He'll know we are here, be quiet."

"What are you two doing!?" Cried the Vice General making the two men turn and beg forgiveness and silence, pulling Choong-sik towards the wall. "What?!" He exclaimed loudly, frowning.

"We might be facing a small crisis." Murmured Deok Man watching through the small holes in the wood. "Be silent."

"What are you babbling about?" And the Vice General turned.

Indeed they might be facing a crisis. Through the small holes they could peek into the office the General had built years back, and indeed the General was there in his gray blue regalia and sword beside him, the ever faithful companion of a warrior. His face was leaning against his hand, but unlike years back, when the man would mop and feel sorry for himself in the small room the man was doing quite the opposite.

He was smiling and laughing to himself, thinking about something quite funny or exciting.

"What to do?" He said, then started laughing, hand to his hand to hide away the happiness he felt. "Dear Heavens what to do?" And again he would shake his head, and laugh some more.

The three men outside went pale.

The door to the office suddenly opened and Lady Choi entered, not noticed by Choi Young; she frowned at his behavior, moved towards him and slapped the back of his head.

"What?!"

"Where have you been? The Queen sent a request for you to visit the court room!"

"I've… I've been busy." And he got up, about to followed her, but the woman remained in place, staring at him. "What?"

"Busy? Hmm." All the men watching her knew that small gesture, and for a second were in silence, as if about to be scolded. "We'll see." And with that she turned, and hurried out, been followed by a still smiling General. Nothing could seem to break his mood today.

"Did you see that? The General was smiling like an idiot!"

"Don't say it so loudly, he might hear you."

"Vice General!" Called the Commanding General's voice, making Choong-sik quickly stand.

"Yes!"

"Come from down there, I need to talk to you." And the three men cringed, they had been busted for long before they were even aware. The Vice General hurried to Choi Young, expecting a scolding, but instead the general spoke quickly. "I need you to spare four of the best WooDalChi that have finished training and are trusted. Then find four more maidens from the Queen's garrison and train them in the arts needed for body guarding."

"Are we receiving a special visitor, sir?" Choi Young stopped walking, watching the back of his aunt, who continued to walk, and smiled. He turned to the Vice General and wondered without really answering.

"Could it be a visitor?" And padding the man's shoulder hurried after his aunt.

That was the most frightening thing CHoong-sik had seen in all his years as warrior.

.  
.

Eun Soo held both of her cheeks, moving her head from side to side, smiling like an idiot.

"High Doctor, is everything alright?"

"Yes," She answered quickly and started smiling again.

"I already called the General, should we have some tea while we wait for him?"

"I don't think I can stomach it, but yes. Let's." And tea was ordered. The door slid open and Lady Choi finally returned, followed by the General, who was invited in. The door was left open, allowing the breeze in, and the maidens stood by the doors.

"The High Doctor commented you two wanted to give us some news, General." Said the Queen, as the tea was brought forth and Lady Choi arched an eyebrow at the couple. Frowning, and yet again in the dark, Lady Choi was also curious as to what they would have to say. Probably that they wanted to run away again.

The General turned to his wife, and then back at the Queen, he was rarely invited to sit, for he never did; and taking a deep breath the man stood by his wife, who without the others noticing, took hold of his robes and gave a little supportive tug.

"Highness," He said softly, Eun Soo wasn't too traditional, and although it was supposed for him to find out after the mother in law (Eun Soo didn't have a mother in law, or a mother, or sisters to tell the happy news) so they went on with the frontal breakthrough and decided to have him tell both royals about her pregnancy. Considering the situation it wouldn't be too badly looked upon, right? "The High Doctor and I are expecting our first child." While the Queen let out a cry of joy, clapping her hands together, Lady Choi dropped the tea cups she was holding. The Maidens outside also let out a cry of surprise, turning to look in and congratulate the woman, what was not looked on well by the General, but Eun Soo was happy so he let it slide for now. The maidens quickly returned to work, laughing to each other.

"Is the King aware?"

"We wanted to tell you first, Highness." Said Choi Young, giving a small bow.

"High Doctor, you mustn't continue working! You must rest your body and be healthy for a proper delivery." Too pale to answer, Choi Young watched his aunt still quiet, the queen continued talking. "And you mustn't carry a thing, it might prove dangerous. We must have new robes made for you! Your belly will grow and this won't fit anymore!" And they all turned to look at Lady Choi, who wasn't moving or speaking yet.

"Aunty, are you alright?"

"You are with child?"

"Yes."

"My… my brother's bloodline will continue?" Choi Young lowered his eyes, giving a soft nonverbal answer. Neither had expected such happy happening, after all Choi Young was well known for his lack of will to live for years… probably his aunt had expected that old shadow to return at some point. Well it wasn't… And the woman finally woke up from her trance, clapping her hands loudly and giving them a rare large bright smile. "You must move back to the house, living with those men, no! You must move back to the house and have the gardens freshly made. I will order some gardeners to tend to this…"

"But…"

"Listen to the Queen, High Doctor, you must follow through for the sake of the baby."

"What?"

"Tradition says you must be happy and calm, concentrating in peaceful thoughts so the child is not affected."

"Oh, please that doesn't work like that." She commented out loud, making everyone turn to her in silence disagreement.

"What do you mean? Look at my nephew! He turned out this way for all the troubles his mother went through during pregnancy." Choi Young wanted to defend himself, but found it useless surrounded by so many women. "Now you will move to the house, I will tend to the process and everything you will require will be delivered, don't worry."

"You must take care of her pregnancy too, Lady Choi! I order it!" Said the queen, excited; what seemed to sooth Choi Young's tension about having his wife pregnant and wondering around the palace as if nothing.

"But pregnancy really isn't…" Choi Young shook his head, what meant she shouldn't bother so much with explaining things when the women were set on it. "Alright, peaceful thoughts." Her thumbs went up in approval.

.  
.

"You actually don't expect me not to bathe for a month, do you?" She asked out loud, turning to look at Choi Young, who was dropped beside her, on his side, and one hand over her thigh, he didn't respond so she thought he was asleep, but with him it was never certain. "And believe me: there will be some screaming in the process of birth." He remained quiet. "Though I do find the garland over the door cute, but why charcoal for baby girls?" As if he could tell.

Eun Soo had found several scrolls on pregnancy and childbirth and it was amazing how the people of this time could mix things up with spirituality. She would have wanted Choi Young with her during the birth, but there was no helping it; he was to wait somewhere else. Her only problem was that the mother-in-law and mother of the new mother were to help her a great deal and Eun Soo had no such things around. So probably she would ask Lady Choi or Deo Gi, she was sure they wouldn't mind.

"And no tofu. Or crooked fruits, broken down foods, no duck… I don't like duck anyway too fattening." She frowned and was about to lift her hands to mess her hair, something that served as stress reliever, when Choi Young's hands held hers down.

"No Imja, peaceful thoughts."

"Eh?"

"Peaceful thoughts, don't mess your hair or the baby will inherit it."

And she laughed.

.

.

Author's Ramblings: I had no idea people will get so happy with Eun Soo's pregnancy! I'm glad you guys don't mind me having taken such a big step in their relationship. Hopefully this will run smoothly. Hopefully.  
Lauren: what are babysitters for? If the concept I not known in Goryeo I'm sure Eun Soo will invent it… let's hope so.


	34. Chapter 34

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Prompt: Souls_  
Fourth Month: June_

He kept waking up every night, gasping awake, turning to look worriedly around, only to remember something and lean back against her. Eun Soo never failed to wake up with him, because his arm would move and her head would be a little cold every time he moved away. No different than any other night, Eun Soo turned to with him, and frowned as he looked around the room, then his eyes would settle over her and he smiled.

"What? You keep doing that, what?" She asked, hand falling over her expanding belly, rubbing it absentmindedly. Choi Young's hand fell over the covered skin, and grinned as a fool. They had been quickly moved to their house, by the Maidens and WooDalChi, so Eun Soo would rest better in a bigger bed, and her thoughts would concentrate in the baby within her. Choi Young came home every night, calm and willing to help her in whatever she wanted, finding her the oddest of cravings, and showering her with peaceful thoughts and kisses.

"I keep feeling there's someone in the room."

"There's an intruder?"

"Could the child be called that?" And she frowned at him. "It's the baby's Ki what I feel."

"Already?"

"It's funny," He said, smiling, and leaning to snuggled against her hair. His erection pressed between her buttocks, but he did nothing to appease his hunger; after all she had talked to him, warned him that his release could harm the child in the first months of pregnancy. So even when starving for her affection he would keep the _Daejang_ side of his personality, the one she had awoken upon her return, at bay. Eun Soo frowned at his words, and allowed him to set against her, listening and feeling his deep warm breaths. "The child's Ki is so much like yours, but strong as mine."

Eun Soo smiled, and closed her eyes. "Should we worry? I mean, the baby will be fine, right?"

"Of course, since you drank that water infused with my Ki, your energy has grown stronger, I guess that's how I can feel the child."

"So the baby got a triple infusion of Ki, little punk."

"Don't call the child that. Peaceful, happy thoughts, Imja." And her eyes rolled, her hands reaching for the warm duvet.

"When the child is older that ability of yours might be useful." Commented Eun Soo, finally settling to sleep, eyes closed.

"How so?"

"We can avoid been found out by the kid when we are having sex." And that got his eyes to open wide, nodding and understanding what she meant. Wow, Imja sure was wise.

.  
.

The boys around the WooDalChi barracks were depressed; there was silence covering the grounds and since the High Doctor had left their spirits had been low. The WooDalChi prided themselves in the protection of the couple and now that they were expecting their first child, and to avoid damage to their child, they had left the barracks and showed the boys how depressing the place could really be. With the birth of Choong-sik's second child, a lovely baby girl with rosy cheeks and black hair, their second in command was also missing in action.

Yet the boys were managing, without their leaders, and while the newer recruits were continuously training, the older wiser (or at least they should be) men were sitting around the training area, doing nothing beyond sighing and wondering when they would be allowed to see the growing belly of the High Doctor.

Dae Man walked in, looked at Deok Man and quickly neared him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I am indisposed."

"AH, the High Doctor teach you that word too?" And the boy sat, smiling to himself. "I have news for you."

"Really? After the doctor left I haven't left here. I keep waiting for her to come down the stairs." And the man lowered his head. "What is it?"

"The Vice General wants you to drop by the office, they have a new assignment for you."

"I got used to be the High Doctor's tail… will I ever recover?" He mused out loud, making Dae Man laugh. "How is she? Is the pregnancy going good?"

"Of course, the General won't let her leave the house in fear she might see something that might disturb her, so she spends her day in the herbal room and when the General's home been spoiled rotten by him."

"She deserves to be spoiled rotten."

Deok Man had a weak soul and heart for ladies; after all he was the fourth of five children, the only boy. So she sort of understood ladies better than the men around him; with a heavy heart and a sad expression he dragged his sorry behind around the barracks and towards the office. He knocked, a male voice instructed him in, and he straightened opened the door.

"Deok Man-ssi! Anneyog!" Called the High Doctor from her place, sitting on the comfortable chair and waving at him. Deok Man quickly felt his spirits lift, and grinned at her.

"High Doctor!"

But then the general came into view and he grew serious.

"Sir." He acknowledged, while Eun Soo stood, and stood between the general and Vice General, who carried a roll of parchment in hands.

"At ease." Murmured the general, arching an eyebrow and urging Eun Soo to sit, but the woman wanted to stay up and a battle of wits issued, while the Vice General ignored the cares showered over the woman, the little fight and finally how defeated the woman settled on the comfy chair, Deok Man waited, smiling at the happenings.

The High Doctor could sure be a bit of problem, but he was used to be her tail and shadow, the only WooDalChi allowed to carry her out of any given situation. "Deok Man-ssi, by order of the King, upon request of the Commanding General, you are to become the High Doctor's personal bodyguard. You will command the small unit prepared to care for her and the Commanding General's unborn child and answer directly to the Commanding General. Upon handing you this royal decree you are to gather all your belongings and move into the Commanding General's dwelling to start your job immediately, is that understood?"

Deok Man's jaw almost hit the floor, while Eun Soo clapped happily.

"Deok Man-ssi! Let's work hard together!" She exclaimed, quickly standing and moving towards her bodyguard. "I missed you so much, I have so much to tell you about the maidens." She murmured, and hurried out to the door, been observed by the three men. When no one followed the General scolded him visually, and the High Doctor waved at him from the door. "Hurry, Deok Man-ssi! I want to visit the Queen now that I'm here!" And she hurried out, making her appointed bodyguard hurry after her.

The Vice General turned to his boss, the General sat behind the desk, tension visibly gone from his shoulder. "Do you think she actually did this whole tantrum to change her bodyguards simply to have Deok Man-ssi close?"

"They are like brothers; they never stop talking to each other." At first Choi Young had been jealous, but then when he noticed how Eun Soo would care for the boy as if Deok Man were her much younger brother, he understood the boy filled a space that she didn't know was empty within her. With Dae Man things were different, Dae Man was like the little brother-in-law, or even a child she helped form and raise, but Deok Man-ssi… He smiled. "Besides it will do his soul some good."

"Ah, yeah. After his family was murdered he had never really been sane."

"And she was never sane to begin with." And the Vice General turned, nodding. "What's for today, Vice General?"

"Yes, sir." And they started to talk about boring training exercises and new recruit management… Choi Young's eyes lifted to the door and he let out a quiet smile. After all Deok Man was very good at protecting the High Doctor, since before she left.

It did his soul some good to know that his trusted man was with his wife.

.  
.

"Did you know that Maiden in the Queen's garrison, the tall dark haired one is already with child? I thought women once married went home and stayed there." So apparently been protected by Deok Man also proved to be the source of all her gossip. Choi Young would have to dig into that particular bit.

"There are several cases of pregnancy, all due to you."

That got the High Doctor to turn to the General; they had arrived home late, because she had waited till every little bit of Deok Man had been packed and on its way to their house, before returning. The General had guarded her on the way back, while the men carried the two chests full of belongings of their new guest. Once the boy had been settled in a room, right next to Dae Man' sand the General had instructed them to avoid fighting for Imja's sake, they had retired to their room. The voice he used to say the last had her turn in surprise.

"Why me?"

"Many of the maidens have married after your return, all promised to their respective husbands after your disappearance." That got the woman smile.

"Really?"

"I believe it is their way of sharing our joy."

"I doubt they can because we…" A gasp tore from her, and both hands reached for her belly, holding it tight. Another gasp; and Choi Young was by her, voicing his concern. She was quiet and still, and then her wide eyes lifted to look at him. "The baby just kicked."

"What?" And she took his hand, placing it over her belly, to the left and indeed a small bump was felt by the father-to-be. "Did you feel that!?"

The little soul inside of her was greeting them.

.

.

Author's Ramblings: Many are complaining about the fact I didn't write about Choi Young's reaction to the news of her pregnancy. Should I write a complementary piece? Review and let me know what you think!


	35. Chapter 35

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Sanbok

Prompt: His Voice  
_Fifth Month: July  
__**Author's Ramblings**__: I am preparing that small piece and posting it soon, worry not. I was suddenly swamped with work and need a bit of time off from writing (sobsob)._

It was hot.

It was too hot.

Deok Man, Dae Man, Kimchi and Kimbap all agreed. But the one to voice the words was Eun Soo; who was now five months pregnant, and had the belly to prove it. Her green robes were thick and it only made it worse for her, so she had started to take bits off; jewelry, she gathered her hair up, Deok Man was fanning her with a large paper fan, and she had taken off the upper most layer of her robes. The boys had complained that the general would not approve but she didn't listen; she wanted ice cream or, probably, shaved ice, but where to get such things out of a summery Goryeo?

And then the maid arrived with warm dishes, even a boiling soup.

It was _**Sambok**_, the festival to celebrate the hottest day of the year, and Eun Soo wanted to scream.

Huffing, not wishing to eat such things, Eun Soo stood, and picked her coat and hurried towards her room, dropping on bed. She caressed her belly, unfolding the clothes from around her, and hummed. The baby inside caressed her right back, moving towards her touch; little gurgles of love were sent to her heart and Eun Soo relaxed, laying on her side and sighing. "Baby, you will forgive your mommy for been such a big whiner, won't you?" More gurgles enveloped her heart, assuring her the baby would, and she smiled. "You are just like your father, always caring too much for your dear mommy."

"Is the baby moving?" Asked the lace of his voice, making Eun Soo turn; Choi Young was standing at the door, wearing his gray clothes and hair wild, the sword was set by the nearby table, the door closed, and he hurried to sit beside her. She nodded, and took his hand, placing it at the top of her growing belly. The baby greeted his father, and gurgles of love emerged as laughter from Eun Soo. "What?"

"I think the baby likes your voice."

"Does he now?" Choi Young leaned to kiss the uncovered belly, and whispered little things to the baby inside, making Eun Soo laugh even more. "I think he does."

"It is a lovely voice." Choi Young was a little shy about the admission, but simply smiled and kissed her hand.

"I heard you refuse to eat anything today." He said, concern now lacing his voice while Eun Soo sighed.

"I don't care about traditions, even less _Sanbok_, I am not eating anything hot today. Look at me! I'm a mess because of this heat!"

"It's not that bad, last year the heat had several fainting of heat stroke." He mentioned, helping her to sit up and covering her belly with the duvet. She complained at first but then he halted her stubbornly. "Come in." He ordered to the door, and it slid open; the maidens set as her bodyguards and maids entered, carrying a bucket of water and some cloth, handing it to the General. "You may leave." And they bowed, moving out quickly and closing the door. Eun Soo uncovered the warm skin, and the baby inside her also crossed the little arms, both of them huffing with the heat.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hold still." And he dipped the towels into the water and after squeezing the excess water, rubber the uncovered belly with the towel. The water was cooling and fresh, making her sigh and the baby jump in delight. He rubbed the belly for a bit, and when the towel got too hot he dipped it again in the water, squeezed and placed the large cloth over the belly. Taking a second towel he caressed the new mom's face, cooling the red skin and making her sigh. She calmed almost immediately. "I had the maids cut some fruit and vegetables, will that suffice for now?"

"As long as it's not hot I can handle it." She murmured, closing her eyes as the towel caressed her hot skin.

"Should I have pledged aunt deliver some freshly peeled nuts?"

"Yes please!" She cried excitedly, getting up and into his arms; then she quickly released him. "You are too hot too!" And she pulled back. "When will this heat leave!?"

That proved it; Eun Soo was more of an autumn person.

.  
.

Thankfully nights were fresh and windy, Eun Soo would rest against him and smile at the wonders of the human mind; while before, he would wrap both arms around her, keeping her from leaving and holding her close to his chest now Choi Young would rest her back against his chest, one hand expanding wide to hold the round belly as best as he could, to feel his child, while his other hand would hold her shoulder, keeping her close. He'd taken his aunt's advice and every night, without failing, would place a pillow under her enlarging belly. The mother-to-be should be comfortable always.

"Daejang." She murmured softly, sighing afterwards. For some reason she always called his name while asleep, making him answer.

"I'm here, Imja." She gave a content sigh, and under his hand the baby moved, actively acknowledging him.

"Do you still dream of me, Imja?"

"Yes." She answered, fully asleep, surprising him. "I love you."

"I do to." And her head turned, to snuggled against his shoulder. "I love you so much. And this child within you is proof of that." Her eyes fluttered open, and her face turned to look at his. "Imja?" She wasn't supposed to listen to that, not yet. He was still too much at awe with the words to let them slip into her conscious thought. Choi Young, who was already flushed with the warmth of the weather, flushed further and lowered his eyes. Eun Soo touched his face, lifting his lips to hers, and kissed him.

"I love you." She repeated, smiling sweetly at him.

"I love you too."

And his voice, whispering such little things, was enough to loll her back to sleep.

.  
.

"I've confirmed it." She said, looking at her husband; who had been explaining something about the latest report on whatever warfare they were supposed to be engaging and due to the King's need to find a reason, the armies had not engaged into battle. Choi Young stopped talking and turned to her, asking with her eyes what she meant. "Through empirical and scientific evidence I have discovered a very shocking fact: the baby loves your voice."

"I already know that."

"Yes, but when you are away the child goes to sleep, not moving even if I pat the side of my belly, but as soon as you open your mouth the baby starts flipping and dangling from my rib cage to get your attention."

"Does the little punk really do that?" Could it be the child inherited his ability to sleep through hours and hours without end?

"No, but it sure feels like that." Choi Young chuckled and neared her, caressing the belly making her hand move towards the side the baby was currently practicing some sort of martial arts; thumps and slides were felt. "See?"

"Baby, you must respond to your mother too. Who else is to control us around the house when we are playing around?"

"Listen to Daddy, he's reasoning is right."

"Imja…"

"Don't fight me in front of the baby; it'll make me lose authority." And Choi Young couldn't help but to laugh at that.


	36. Chapter 36

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Uncle Gene'al

Prompt: Friends  
_Sixth Month: August _

"Oh goodness that is so _beautiful_!" Said Eun Soo loudly, clapping her hands in apparently delight, while Choi Young and the maidens around them frowned at the item that was been dragged into the property. It was a large contraption, in several colors; from green, red and blues, to pinks and yellows… it was supposed to be something like a baby crib, or so they thought. Choi Young turned slightly to his wife.

"What the hell is that thing?" He asked, through a soft whisper.

"I don't know but it's not staying in my house." She whispered right back, quickly, before smiling at the delegate that had the item delivered for them, congratulating them for the baby on the way. Choi Young had to pull Eun Soo back several times, politely so, to avoid the man from touching her belly; after all the general had heard of the man's deeds and they weren't that good to begin with. So at some point Eun Soo excused herself and hurried back to the herbal room, amazed at how well the people were receiving the news of her pregnancy.

The news were happy indeed, especially for the sore warring nation, but some people just saw it as an opportunity to score some point with the general, Eun Soo was tired of having to receive them and with the contraption she got that morning she proved her point; they needed to stop receiving people that weren't family or close friends. After a while Choi Young appeared at her door; Eun Soo was deep into writing a particular recipe for a some herbal remedy Deo Gi had teach her prepare (no matter how much she learned, she still had a lot more to learn), and with some water boiling close by she was deep at work.

"Should you be working so hard? I thought you were napping." He said amused by the view; his wife, hair wild because she had messed it up, her robes open, the two dogs resting close by her feet. She looked quite comfortable, right at home. Eun Soo's laughing eyes looked up at the general, and a smile tore from her lips, devastating him to no end.

"Would you like some tea? I've made some for the baby, but I'm sure we can share." She said, signaling the pot, and Choi Young walked towards her, nodding. He wasn't particularly fond of teas… but to spend time with her Choi Young would drink it. Besides she made good tea, probably something she learned while away. The woman quickly moved to the back of the small herbal room, and brought in more water and the required tea herbs. "Young-ah, where did the boys put that thing?"

"I'm sure that they are currently studying it, just to make out what it really is."

"Just give it away, or trash it, or let's use it as wood for the kitchen."

"There were some nice decorations on it, let the boys worked it out."

"My baby is not resting on anything _we_ do not select." She announced, boldly, making Choi Young look up at her. She was absorbed in the tea making process; Choi Young turned slightly away, swallowing hard. "Besides, isn't a baby's room meant for the parents to create, it's not something to be taken slightly! Our child will be sleeping there!"

"I'm aware, Imja." He sighed, and looked down at his hands.

"What is it?"

"Ah?" He asked, as if nothing were happening.

"Why are you agreeing so quickly?" She asked, having stopped working on the tea and giving him an odd look, eyes slightly narrowed. "You should at least come up with one miniscule complaint. You always do."

Choi Young stared at her, and cleared his throat. "Lady Choi wants to give you the furniture for the baby's room. She had been cleaning and fixing the one at my parent's house…"

"We'll take it!" She said loudly, happily; moving around the small counter that served as her desk, to stop before him, hands over his shoulders; Choi Young stared up at her in surprise. "Was the furniture they used with you?"

"No," He swallowed hard. "I… I was supposed to have a younger brother, but… my father's second wife disappeared while pregnant." Then he slapped his mouth shut, it was unnecessary information for her to have, something that was too painful and could hurt the child. "I shouldn't have said that, happy peaceful thoughts Imja, we'll talk about this…"

"Yah, punk! I've told you before that it doesn't work like that." So she hugged him. "How old were you?" She said softly, resuming the subject. Choi Young's hands fell over her back, and kept her close.

"Fourteen." A year, barely a year of losing his father and the world he was born in; how much pain had this man gone through before her arrival? How could he still be so willing to risk his heart with a family? The child within her soothed her heart, reaching to touch the father-to-be through her slim womb.

"Did you look for her? For the concubine I mean."

"No, my father wouldn't allow me to do it. Lady Choi did."

"And she didn't find anything? That's weird your aunt is very throughout in her job." He nodded against her breasts, resting his head silently. "But Faith sure had plans for us in store: we found each other, and we have lots of younger brothers. There's Dae Man, and Deok Man, there's Choong-sik, the King and Queen…"

"They are our pledged rulers, Imja we can't consider them as siblings."

"Yes we can, I'm a woman from the future I can do what I want." And he let out a laugh, while she continued. "We have those Suribang boys, and you know how many they are. And a pledged Aunt and drunk Uncle."

There was a soft knock on the open door, and Deok Man appeared there, used to witnessing this small moments of joy between the couple the man gave them a bow and smile. "Sir, Lady Choi is here."

"Already?"

"Is she bringing the furniture?" Asked Eun Soo excited.

"Yes, she said to bring you so we can put it up in the room."

"The baby stuff is here!" Eun Soo said happily. "I wanna see it!" She started happily, then grew serious. "But first bathroom break!" And letting go of her husband she hurried out the hallway, followed by Deok Man, who was attempting to keep her from falling for she was barefoot and could have an accident.

.  
.

Trusted WooDalChi were carrying the items into the house. Among them Choong-sik, who was ordering them out, while he and Lady Choi stared at the large parcel delivered an hour or so ago by the delegate. Choi Young shook his head, ordering the WooDalChi to dispose of the item, discreetly, when they left;

"Uncle Gene'al!" Called a childish voice, making everyone turn; the boy ran towards the general, arms wide open and jumping to be catch by Choi Young, who lifted him up high while the boy laughed. "Uncle Gene'al, hello!"

"Hello, soldier. Where is your mom?"

"She's feeding the baby." And the boy was tickled, while Choi Young told him never to leave his mother alone. "Hello, lady doctor." Said the boy, his big hazel eyes smiling at her.

"Hello young, man! Maybe you can help me; I heard little Do Ji was coming over, have you seen him?" She asked the boy, making him laugh.

"It's me, doctor, me!" And she faked surprise, touching his hand.

"Ommo! How much you've grown!" She would be carrying him, but the general wouldn't allow it. "Can I have a kiss?" And the boy leaned to kiss her cheek, still dangling from the General's strong arms, making her happy. "And your little baby sister? How is she?"

"Small." Choong-sik joined, asking the boy to behave better, but been waved off by Choi Young, who turned to look at the several pieces of furniture.

"Come down here boy." Said the Vice General, making the boy land and hurry to his side. "Did you greet them properly?" And the boy obeyed, bowing and greeting them again, this time properly, making the couple smile. "He's still a boy, forgive him."

"Nothing to forgive! He's like the little nephew I've never had. I didn't have siblings you know." And she walked towards the furniture, taking the boy's hand, who happily went with her, as Choi Young watched her go.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Asked Choong-sik, noticing the General's sudden discomfort.

"Did you ever gave your wife bad news or something of the sort while pregnant?"

"Yes, once, during the boy's pregnancy. I blame the boy's nervousness to thaose news." And Choi Young sighed, discontent.

"I should have stayed quiet." He reprimanded himself, and with a frown moved to the crowd of WooDalChi, all gathered around the pregnant High Doctor and talking to her. Choong-sik followed.

"Did something happen sir?"

Choi Young sighed, and continued walked, slowly. "I… I revealed a bit of my past, nothing I was comfortable with. My mouth just… told the tale without stopping. I didn't realize what I was doing until I found her thinking on how to console me."

"I see."

"She continues to assure me that bad news won't harm the child, but I am not so sure."

"Ah, fatherly care. The child is so important you are already placing the baby before you, that is true care, sir."

"Reason why."

"Daejang, quickly, come pick this up!" Called Eun soo, amazed at the furniture Lady Choi had brought. It was carved in heavy wood, and painted in cherry, matching the current colors of the house. Lady Choi showed her the crib and how to work around it, while the WooDalChi boys laughed and told stories of their own families. A path was opened for Choi Young to join his wife and he stood by her, arms behind his back, while Lady Choi continued to talk.

"An in all, even though the pieces of furniture are old," And the boy tugged at Choi Young's sleeve, making the general absentmindedly, pick the boy up. "They are in pristine condition. It was never used, after all."

"Can my baby sister have the crib?" Asked the boy, making the Vice General's eyes widen in horror while everyone else laughed.

"Yah, punk! You sister already has a crib!"

"But she said…"

"Come down here," And he man dragged the boy from the general's arms into his and a bit away, where a quiet scolding took place.

.  
.

"You didn't have to scold him so badly." Mentioned Choi Young softly, to the still tense father, who drank from his cup of rice wine while his son and the doctor were playing with some paper and ink; Eun Soo had managed to create colored inks out of several roots of whatever, Choi Young wasn't very sure. The Vice General sighed.

"The fact that you are my good friend and his pledged Uncle doesn't mean you will stop me from scolding him, sir." The harshness of his voice was understandable, after all if one would sit down to think about it, Choi Young just wanted to spoil the child with the indiscretions. Choong-sik was suddenly quiet, as if ashamed for having spoken so harshly to the general, who simply padded his shoulder as if to say he should not mind speaking like so. They were off duty, they were sharing a quiet evening as friends and a few drinks, why apologize? "General, having children sometimes is like been in the military. If you forgive one little slight mistake, the soldier will turn out crooked or too soft, or have hard times one can't help to resolve, when the soldier should be able to be self-sufficient." The man turned to the doctor, watching his son with a quiet smile; while Choi Young stared at him; was this really that cold hearted soldier he'd come to trust through the years? "Mothers have it harder than us fathers; because we at least don't have to nurture them with love, or shower them with kisses and care. Our job is cut out quite simple, don't you think general?"

"I wouldn't know." Murmured Choi Young, not embarrassed, but sort of amazed by the idea of fatherhood.

"Aren't you the father of that child?" Asked Choong-sik, pointing at the Doctor's belly. "I believe you are."

"I am, but… I haven't really taken care of anyone to know what you mean."

"What?" And the man laughed. "What about of Dae Man, of Deok Man and Dol Bae? Of all those WooDalChi and to some extend the maidens? You don't care for them? You call all of the WooDalChi your children and you still can't believe you can care for a baby, is the General in his right mind?"

Choi Young couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped him. He was getting a scolding form his Vice General, his _sunbae_ in married life, who would have thought?

"Aigoo, but considering you are _Uncle Gene'al_, you should test my patient with my own child. What are aunts and uncles there for if not to help spoil the children, right?" Choi Young didn't answer; his child wouldn't have a blood relative of the sort, but many, many pledged aunts and uncles. Hadn't Imja said so this morning?

"Uncle Gene'al!" Called the boy, hurrying towards them, making Choi Young crouch to receive the boy in arms. "This for Omma!" He said showing the General his piece of art; a drawing of a family. "This is Omma, and baby, and daddy and me." He said, pointing at each and every one of the figures.

Would his child also do this? For some reason it did his heart good to see the innocence of this child so exposed; the way he smiled and shared ideas, so like his Imja, but to a deep not-very-well-understood level. Would he be a good father for his own child?

"Oh!" Said Eun Soo, struggling to get up, and hurrying between them, making everyone turn to stare the way she was going. Then the men turned to Choi Young, curious.

"Bathroom break." He murmured softly, clearing his throat once done.

"It's trial and error, General." Said Choong-sik, resuming their conversation. "What you don't get with the first child you learn with the second, or the third…"

"You are planning on having another child, Vice General?"

"If the Faiths bless me, why not? Beside they won't stop me from trying."

"Aigo! The Vice General made a joke!" And the two leaders of the WooDalChi, who did not joke around, laughed at their own jokes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Prompt: Not Enough  
_Seventh Month: September_

_**Author's Ramblings**__: I've been struggling with this story, two jobs, a second and third storyline… then I realized I hadn't written Choi Young's reaction to the pregnancy. If you are one of the ones who want to read it, return to chapter 32 for the entire scene. I hope you like it. I have an inclination of hurting main female characters, if you haven't notice in the next couple of chapters you will notice, so please no flames for this chapter, I am on a diet I can't eat s'mores. _

.  
.

Eun Soo was fixing the window box, properly raised by Deok Man to a proper level for a pregnant lady to work on it properly (those were the man's words not Eun Soo's), when the door of their home was loudly knocked on. The two guards standing watch moved quickly, and the maiden appeared from one side; making Eun Soo drop the small scoop she'd been using, and wrap her arms around her belly. What if it was some attacker? But then she shook her head, what attacker would knock at the door? Yet her hands remained around her belly, as Deok Man looked out the window.

"Forgive us!" Said the general of the regulars, suddenly appearing before the WooDalChi and bowing. They exchanged several words, hastily, making the woman frown. "High Doctor!" Called the general, making Eun Soo peek to the side, finding the tall regular's General bowing towards her; since the moment her pregnancy had been announced the silent rule of not using her title had been issued. This was the first time someone had called her so in a while. "You are the only one who can save the man."

"The Commanding General made clear that she shouldn't leave the house."

"There is no one else!"

"What is it?" She asked, curious and by now worried. If the man had come to find her that it was a big emergency; the man entered the herbal room, where they had been fixing the small pots and boxes of chrysanthemums and flowers, and bowed again.

"There was a fight in the markets, three of the boys were injured but one of them is sporting an injury similar to the one ghe Commanding General had."

"The one to his side?" She asked, horrified, as the man nodded.

"High Doctor you mustn't!" Said Deok Man, desperate, while Dae Man appeared behind the doctor, also shaking his head at her; she wasn't supposed to look at injuries, blood, or death and the General was willing to punish whoever forced to do so.

"We must ask you to help."

"But the General…!"

"Bring the instruments I have in the back, bring them. I can't horse ride so it could take a while…"

"We've brought a palanquin to take you. Please!"

"We can't waste time." He said to Dae Man, moving around the table to uncover the roundness of her belly to the man, whose eyes almost gauged out. "Yes, I am pregnant, but I am also capable of doing this. You will send word to the medical hall, tell them I'm coming and that they should rise the table higher, and find me a tall seat. I might take longer than necessary."

"But…"

"That's why…" She interrupted, and took Deok Man's hand. "That's why we must hurry. If the Commanding General finds me there you will be the one to pay." And the woman hurried, waddling as best as she could to the palanquin. The Maidens and maids all attempted to stop her, even stopping between the pregnant doctor and the door, but she used reason over their superstitions. "The child is already formed! Now move, nothing will injure my baby and besides the faster I can come back the less explanations you will have to give the Commanding General." And she waddled towards the palanquin, almost falling back as she entered it. Deok Man supported her, and climbed with her to the small space.

"Madam, this is insane."

"I'm a doctor I can't ignore this call."

"Yes but the General will have our heads."

"I'll deal with the General, if I take too long to arrive there, this man could die."

There was much blood, too much blood, on the floor when Eun Soo arrived. The man had been raised to a high table and while she cleaned her hands, disinfecting them, she started to shout orders. Bring water, knife, instruments, move, lift that, hold this… Two hours later, a record even for her, she was sowing the man up, breathing in deeply through the thick cloth over her face. She turned to Deo Gi, who had a disapproving stare, and asked if the mute girl could take over the sowing process.

"All you need to do is finish it." And she turned, taking off the white robes they used when such procedures took place. She rubbed her back, pain snuggling there for around forty minutes there, and let out a soft groan.

A knock was heard and she called, whoever it was, in.

Choi Young, as was expected, made it into the room; looked at the mess of a man and herbalist, doctors, and then turned to Eun Soo, who paled, eyes widening, before a smile broke through her lips.

"General!" She called, too cheerful for her liking, voice squeaking. He gave a disapproving stare, lowered his face in anger and took in a deep breath. The shadow of his beard was clearly visible; he still wore his armor and was dirty. She smiled nervously at him and waved. He lifted his head, attempting to relax with a deep breath but unable to walked to her, grabbed Eun Soo's wrist and pulled her out of the operation room.

"Have you no regard for my soul? Have you any idea how angry I am right now?"

"I can see it in your eyes. But I couldn't let the man die!"

"And risk our child? Risk the one inside of you?" The tone in his voice made the child kick hard, afraid; for some reason Eun Soo could picture the baby cowering away from the man, hiding deep into her sternum, holding onto her heart to keep from trembling. "Eun Soo this child is the most important thing right now and you are fragile right now!"

"I'm not fragile! I can manage quite well!"

But she couldn't.

Piercing pain hit her belly at that moment, as if a spear had entered her uterus and were attempting to remove the child from its warm cradle. She quickly bent forward, holding her belly together, as another pulsating trust was delivered; and she cried out. In the background of her existence at the moment, she could feel Choi Young taking tight hold of her, asking (screaming actually) what was wrong, then calling out for help. The pain was blinding and Eun Soo couldn't process much of it. She was suddenly lifted by her husband and she held on tight to his neck

.  
.

"They are called Braxton Hicks contractions." She whispered softly to Lady Choi, who had taken over her caring and was currently snuggling her on the bed, covering her well so she could rest. "It's false labor or contractions by the uterus, probably because there was too much tension on the cervix. They are harmless."

"They didn't look harmless when in full bloom." Said the woman, acidly, making Eun Soo stop and look down at her hands. "High Doctor, you have been relieved of duty by the King, why did you take this call? The doctors at the Medical Hall could have handled it."

"No, they couldn't have." Murmured Eun Soo, pouting.

"While you are important, this child is even more important. Have you any idea what this little episode has done to your husband? He is beside himself. When another general comes asking for you to save the soldier who started a brawl in broad daylight in the middle of the market, please consider Choi Young's feelings, the baby in your belly, and our worry, High Doctor." Her scold was full of motherly love, of disappointment and worry. It made Eun Soo look down, as usually everyone did while been scolded by the woman.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "But the contractions have stopped."

"Thank the faiths for that. If the child had been delivered, then what? There was no way of knowing if the child would survive." Actually it wouldn't, but Eun Soo wasn't about to say so, the thought made her hands wrap protectively around her belly, and to cower into the pillows, ashamed. Lady Choi she moved to the door, carrying the dirty linens the old room had, and the cloths and several items that helped clean the room. Because she couldn't move much the WooDalChi had brought her to their old room, where she could rest and be well cared for, and be closer if she needed a doctor. "I'll go fix some seaweed soup for you, and tell Choi Young to come in. Don't even attempt to get up, or the child might complain again." And with that the woman left. EUn Soo pouted, considering that this time those around her were right and she was ashamed of herself for once; she had considered the life of the man but not how it might affect her pregnancy. And it was true; a seven month child had no chance of survival without all those advances offered at the times she had been born…

The door opened and she looked up, Choi Young entered the room briskly, and closed the door, sighing as he went down the stairs and finally his eyes set on her. He took in a tense deep breath, pulled a chair as he neared her, and set it beside the bed, sitting angrily over it. He didn't say a word, but stared at her. "Young-ah, are you angry?"

"Yes." And he said nothing more, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry."

He said nothing, but his eyes diverted to stare at another spot, probably her enlarged belly; he had commented weeks ago that she was too small to carry his child, and that her belly was sure to burst before the ninth month but he hadn't expected such a thing to happen.

The door opened and Lady Choi appeared, carrying a tray with food. Choi Young didn't move from his position and allowed the woman to sit over the bed and help Eun Soo with the meal, a disturbingly tense silence emanated from the trio, making Eun Soo realize that she had been very wrong, yet the man had survived thanks to her treatment.

"Eat all of it." Said Lady Choi, as Eun Soo attempted to set the bowl down, having barely begun to eat.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat all of it, Imja." Warned Choi Young, still not looking at her; the harshness of his tone made the older woman shot daggers at him, and caress the growing belly and making soothing sounds, something so unlike her… the baby inside of Eun Soo stirred and moved to caress Lady Choi's hand. She gasped, surprised, and rubbed the belly in quiet delight.

"See, even the baby wants you to eat, so eat." Eun Soo picked the bowl and drank, then turned to Choi Young.

"Don't take it out on the boys, I forced them to bring me."

"They had orders, and you are no General, your rank is still one of the lowest." And he resumed his silence, Lady Choi scolded at him visually, and then lifted the cup with water.

"Drink."

"Can you leave us alone for a little while; I have to talk to him in private."

"Whatever you two discuss, I'm on his side right now." And with a bow Lady Choi walked out. If Eun Soo didn't know Choi Young so well she might have confused his stare for unbreakable anger, but she could tell his anger was easing away; his features had softened, his eyes were warmer and the tension on his shoulders was slowly receding. She took a chance and cleared her throat.

"General."

"What were you thinking really? Did you consider something might have happened to you? Or did you think you are made of some indestructible substance that the child would inherit?" The anger was still there, thought, and it filtered through his words. "I died of fear when you doubled over, I thought I was losing the child, that I was losing you!" Again her head moved down, ashamed.

"I acted wrong…"

"Yes you did!" And finally his arms uncrossed and he leaned forward, covering his face with both hands. "Imja," He breathed out, eyes closed. "I've seen you kidnapped, poisoned, and in danger of death. When I saw you double over I thought I was losing the two most important things in my life. I died a little." He confessed, lifting his tearful eyes afterwards, she wanted to reach for him, but he wouldn't let her move.

Eun Soo managed to make her general cry.

"Young-ah." She called softly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He caressed his cheek, eyes closed, and took several deep breaths.

"You are coming home tomorrow morning." And compliant she nodded. "You are not working anymore, and if I decide to punish the boys you will be quiet." Again, although unwilling, she nodded. "I still have so much to do with you, Imja. I haven't had enough time with you, not enough." He chocked, swallowing hard his tears. "I still have so much to do with you, and this child is barely scratching the surface of our lives. Won't you… won't you simply…?" He wasn't sure what he was asking, so he stood, and moved to the bed, making sure he wouldn't move her; he rested on his side, holding her head to his shoulder, one hand around her shoulder and the other joining hers over the bulging belly. "This child's only the beginning, Imja, barely the beginning. The time we've spent together is not enough, understood? There is still too much to live for, and this child must know it too."

Eun Soo sobbed openly now, his words were clumsy, but she understood them; they still had so much to look forwards to, holding this child's hand they would live together beyond a hundred years. She simply leaned against his neck, and sniffled, crying quietly.

.  
.

Three days later Eun Soo was sitting on the large pagoda outside her room, where the maids and WooDalChi had set a hundred pillows (Dae Man and Deok Man had both counted them) on the floors, where she could rest and enjoy the wind of coming autumn. The woman thanked her husband for helping her rest over the pillows and he gave her a few instructions:

"You are not to get up, or even attempt to. You cannot walk back to our room, I don't care how close it is Imja, and if you want something to eat or drink, holler, I made sure the maids are close by. Is that understood Imja?"

"Do I get to roll around?" She asked, annoyed at his overprotectiveness.

"With that belly you can barely move, how will you roll Imja?"

"It was a bad joke."

"I know, rest. Peaceful thoughts Imja." And he moved out of the pagoda, ordering the dogs to watch over her, while moving towards the other side of the gardens.

"Madam?" Asked a shy voice, appearing from the side; her faithful maidens hiding behind the two large wooden beams of the opposite entrance of the pagoda. It made Eun Soo smile widely.

"Where have you been? I've missed you!"

"Hiding from the General's wrath." They whispered, pointing at the garden, where Choi Young had both Dae Man and Deok Man exercising hard and long; he was holding a small stick, and for hitting them when they stopped moving. Her hypothesis was proven when Deok Man realized she was staring their way and waved, making Choi Young turn and hit the boy's back, getting him back to work. Eun Soo lifted her hands, as if praying for mercy.

_I'm sorry_. She mouthed to them, and looked away. The maidens were wise to hide, after all their reprimand would come from the General himself, been under his care and in his house… Yet he hadn't gone to them because he was sure Lady Choi would come by and deal with the women.

"Noona, are you feeling better?"

"Is the baby alright?"

"You won't be sick again, right?" Eun Soo quieted them with lifting her hands up, suddenly feeling like a goddess in her pillowed cloud and the servants wrapped around her.

"I'll be fine, when has Noona failed you?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Mid-Autumn Festival

Prompt: Gahbae  
_Eight Month: October_

With her belly already round and heavy, Eun Soo favored sitting over standing. The King had forced her out of the Medical Hall after the incident with the false labor, and to rest, until after the baby was at least one year old. Considering the fragility of childbirth in the age of Goryeo Eun Soo sighed, resigned, and simply let it be. She'd been home, resting properly, for a month, and through the nurturing and care of those around her she was ready to start climbing walls. Eun Soo wasn't fragile, after poisoning, kidnapping, time traveling and marriage she was ready to tackle this baby thing (literally and figuratively). Choi Young was happy, at least he now knew where she was at all times.

_Peaceful thoughts_, he would murmur in the middle of the night, when she started to huff and complain, in the worst of cases rant angrily around their room. She had to admit that the General was doing a great job as a father-to-be; he managed to find her all the cravings, all her desires were brought to reality, her every words was a command for him, the servants and even Lady Choi, who was becoming quite familiar with the house. The boys were ordered to keep her happy, disappearing the dead or hurtful things that might not allow the baby to develop correctly; all of them, without the General finding out, have felt the baby kicking and moving within her, but of course it was the General who first touched the round kicks his child could produce while inside her.

"Isn't it amazing?" He asked, while he peeled a small sweet mandarin orange she'd been craving since the morning. Choi Young had gone to seek the small item, taking his time selecting it; she could not eat any disfigured or damaged foods, and he was rather strict with such things. "Your body has expanded and has four legs, four arms, two heads and two beating hearts."

"Hmm." She took the mandarin slice from him, finding it perfectly cut, and smiled. She hadn't gained much weight, the development of the baby so far was good, and although she couldn't be certain she was pretty sure she knew what sex the baby would be. Yet she refused to tell.

"Imja," Choi Young said softly, offering another piece of mandarin, she finished the one she had quickly, something that had started happening after the fourth month of pregnancy, and took the next slice greedily… before gasping and taking his hand. "What?"

"Do you feel it?" She asked, smiling. They remained still, waiting… And his eyes widened. "Our baby likes your voice."

"I know."

"Hmm. I told you the baby always moves when you speak to me." It continued to be a wonder to her, and Choi Young simply smiled.

"Maybe is just your name the baby likes." And again the baby moved towards Choi Young's hand, making the father smile. "Baby, grow strong." He said, leaning to kiss the covered belly. "Aren't you cold, Imja? The breeze is strong."

"No, you are blocking it."

"Let's get you inside, it would be better to keep you warm." And pulling his hand, Choi Young found the small towel he'd dried the fruit with, and cleaned his hands. Eun Soo pouted and allowed her husband to lift her and help her in. "I want to tell you something, would you not be sad?"

"Does it have a happy ending?"

"I hope so."

"Then tell me."

"When Imja was poisoned for the first time, and she fainted, Jang Bin told me it would be good for you to listen to someone talking. So to bring your senses back faster."

"Ah, really?" She didn't know the good doctor had said that to Choi Young.

"Imja's hands were so cold." They entered the room, and after helping her sit, Choi Young hurried to close the door. "I held your hand, like this." And he sat beside the bed, taking her hand and lifting it, holding the warm limb as he had done that day. "I spoke without really knowing what to say. I wondered if I should take Imja fishing."

"We already went fishing."

"So then I wanted to take you to the harvest festival to play Gahbae. You will enjoy the colors and the children playing. "

"You haven't taken me yet." She pouted, looking at him, while holding his hand tight.

"The festival will be in two days, would you like to come with? The King has promised fireworks."

"Really? I can go?" And she attempted to dance, but been so big and round she managed to simply clap and fall back to bed.

.  
.

The bright colored clothes delivered for Eun Soo that morning were a gift from the King, not the Queen as expected. Everyone was been utterly compliant with her and Eun Soo was starting to wonder how she would return to be the normal High Doctor after birth, once spoiled, always spoiled. The maids trained by Lady Choi helped her dress, they doubled as her bodyguards and maids during the pregnancy and for Eun Soo it was very unfair, yet she wasn't allowed to complain.

"Peaceful thoughts Imja." Kept repeating Choi Young. The King had been kind enough to avoid struggle while her baby grew, but the day Choi Young was forced to leave her side to stomp a small rebellion in the outer regions of... Wherever she had cried herself to sleep, silently; upon his return he endured a cleansing ritual so no bad spirits would haunt the child or mother-to-be, what kept him away even longer. Eun Soo was aware the baby could feel what she felt, and this love she felt for the child's father was so big, she doubted the baby would be bitter; instead this child would always overlook bitterness and have a happy face because it would know what true love was like.

The sound of the door opening made her and the maids turn; Choi Young was also wearing new clothes, in trademark gray and blue but new. He looked her over and smiled; he would complement her later when they were alone, this much Eun Soo knew, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Is the Festival starting?"

"People on the streets are quite merry, yes."

"I can't wait to see it!" The mere prospect of leaving the house made Eun Soo giddy. Lady Choi appeared from the side, sighing and entering the room, Choi Young lowered his eyes for a bit and then looked up at Eun Soo.

"I will insist some more, excuse me;" she said bowing and making Choi Young turn away. "It's too windy outside High Doctor, won't you consider staying in, for the child's sake?"

"But I want to see the games." Pouted Eun Soo, turning to see if the robes were in place; with her belly growing she wasn't even sure if she was putting on the same colored shoes. "Besides the baby is fine! Things like bad thoughts, or ugly things won't ruin things for us: the baby will be healthy and gorgeous, just look at the genes it has!"

Nephew and Aunt stared at her, confused, and she shook her hands. "The baby is healthy, and it is good for the mother to walk around and exercise. I've gained ten pounds already and if I want to get a head starts in slimming down to my former self I've got to start now that I have the enthusiasm. Then it would be too late and I'll get bloated and fat, and… Uh! Are those strawberry rice cakes?" The two of them turned, watching a maid walk by with a tray covered in small rice cakes, how Eun Soo knew they were filled with strawberry was a mystery, but she followed and stole one from the tray, smiling at the girl, who simply gave a bow and continued her path. Sighing Lady Choi watched over the woman.

"Aunt, just let her walk to watch the Gahbae game and back, it won't hurt her and I will be with her."

"I worry about the child."

"She's used to other customs, other traditions; if she says the baby is fine even while windy the baby will be fine."

Lady Choi turned to her nephew and nodded, understanding. "Just make sure she'll be in before sunset, she might get spooked by any of the festivals attendants, and it could be troublesome."

"She'll be in, the WooDalChi kids are planning a small dinner party for her."

"Yah! Punk! That'll be worse than getting spooked on the streets!"

.  
.

When the commanding General had announced his wife was pregnant to the troops joyous cheers were heard. Here was a man that had looked for death, and it had evaded him miserably, while now he looked forward and in his looking he'd found a wonderful woman who loved and cared not only for him but for all of them, as individuals and group, and who was creating life, along with the general within her. They had wanted to throw a party, but considering how wild they could get, and that the High Doctor should be present, they decided not to in hopes Eun Soo would have peaceful thoughts.

When the Commanding General announced a small dinner banquet would be thrown for the Mid Autumn's festival in his house, and that only twenty of the WooDalChi were to attend, the troops rallied their forces and wits and decided to settle the assistance to the banquet through a friendly tournament.

A gahbae tournament.

For a month, before the festival, the men had learned how to weave uneven material into colorful strands of long and thick cloth, that would eventually be used; the winning team's cloth would make the gift to the expecting mother, so she can use the cloth for the baby's garments and required items. So the battle wasn't just on for a simple meal would, or for assistance to the party; it was the bragging rights that the baby wore the winning team's clothes. IT had been a rather disturbing week for the royal seamstress and her companions; teaching men of the military to weave an unending roll of cloth. But something good came out of it all, three of the ladies that helped the seamstress were now engaged to be married.

"Deok Man, really, I don't know." Said the only assistant available for the man, as Deok Man pushed the strand of cloth the way towards the younger soldier. "Are you sure this green matches the yellow?"

"Og course it does! It also compliments the dark orange and gray."

"I don't know."

Of their team only fourteen remained, and they were busy with guarding duty; Deok Man had been hell bent in going to the banquet the general was throwing and had arranged a small team to tackle the competition, but the hour was late, the deadline almost here and he was still attempting to weave four meters of cloth before finishing. "Just help me would you! Move those hands faster!"

"Sir!" Called a young recruit, ignoring the weaving because it was such a normal thing right now not many paid much mind to it. "The Vice General is looking for you."

"Tell him I'll be down in an hour!"

"S… sir?"

"Go, go! I'm busy!"

He wasn't the only one in this mess, and the other team, was also having troubles finishing their share.

"Dae Man-ssi! The Vice General is looking for you!"

"I need to finish this! Hurry, hold this for me!" And been alone he ordered the young recruit to help him with the weaving. How he and Deok Man had ended up in different teams he didn't know, but the fact that he wasn't going to be serving any meals to Deok Man was clear. The colors of his weaving were light and lined in lines that went from really thin to really thick. Yet it was for a baby, and babies liked colorful things, right?

.  
.

Hand linked around the General's arm, Eun Soo was helped out of the small frame of wood created by the large door of her house. The wind was cold and refreshing against her face and she breathed it all in; smiling.

"It's so good to be out!" She said to no one in particular, making the General smile.

"Imja, careful." He said, meaning a rock close by. "We don't want Imja to trip." The maidens behind hurried to follow as the General and his wife moved through the busy streets. Children were playing and carrying little sticks with colorful banners, small for their use, and singing. The ladies around were busy with the harvested items, and as they entered the town the chatter and laughter of people welcomed them, enveloping the usual easiness of life. Eun Soo looked form side to side, pointing at whatever she found amusing. A lady in a small cart with dumplings gave her a small cup with some perfect samples of the food, and Eun Soo took them gladly. A bit ahead a man with warm raisin tree tea offered her some, and she drank it with a smile. Choi Young offered to buy her a few trinkets, and she accepted them all because she loved been spoiled by her husband.

A bag was given to her by another merchant and the small trinkets placed inside. Little gifts were showered to her and she gladly took them, until they reached the small bridge by the end of the market and she announced her need to sit down. Choi Young quickly helped her and settled beside her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Remind me to send Pledged Aunt a gift."

"What?"

"When have you heard of free goods in the Market place? No, no; that's Suribang." Choi Young laughed, his wife was too bright for the old band; yet again had they really believed she wouldn't realize?

"Aigoo..." Said the voice of Pledge Aunt, appearing from the side. The tall man always wearing white appeared from the other side, handing Eun Soo flowers and a bag with roasted sweet nuts. "She really is a person from Heaven, or did you tell her?"

"No I did not. She's too bright for her own good."

"Are you coming to the festival? The punks are giving it all."

"What punks?"

"It's nothing, should we keep going?"

"I saw some steamed buns a bit back." Said Eun Soo, smiling, making the boy carrying the spear hurry away in the direction the cart was. "I should get pregnant lots of times!" And she laughed as the buns were delivered, Pledged Aunt sat by her and Eun Soo offered to touch her belly.

.

.

"General, they are ready!" Called one of the Suribang boys appeared through the market crowd while dancers and paper lanterns were dangled around Eun Soo clapping along with the rhythm.

"Imja, let's go."

"But the parade..."

"Come along, its gahbae." He announced as they moved out of the crowd, avoiding anyone who would bump with her. He'd become so overprotective of her and their belly after the fake contractions and was making sure that she would rest properly, was not touched, and protected. The Maidens flanked her, proving the point, and as they walked to the clearing where all the teams had gathered, and were already comparing lengths of cloth and some even finishing their own lengthy rolls; drums were been hammered, dances taking place… Eun Soo watched as they passed by the usual plaza of festivals (as she'd come to call the terrain) and turned to the opposite side, where a small clearing was set, full of WooDalChi and soldiers, even maidens; three groups were there, waiting apparently for them to arrive. The drums they carried were soon started, and word was given that the Commanding General and his wife had arrived; the Vice General bowed at them, and Eun Soo was conducted towards the center of the small sitting area, flanked by all maidens on duty and off duty, making her smile as the men on the field started a friendly game.

Choi Young stood with the Vice General watching the boys losing painfully, as their partners in arms shouted at them that they should not stop been soldiers.

Food and drinks were delivered to the High Doctor, who couldn't understand why they were doing this. One of the maidens, of the two flanking her, crouched beside her, setting a warm scarf around her shoulders; making Eun Soo look up to find the Queen, wearing commoner's clothes sitting beside her. "Highness!" And she hugged the Queen, but since everyone was so merry nobody minded, probably except Lady Choi.

"I've brought you this to keep you warm, are you feeling well?"

"Of course, I'm perfect. How are you? Is the replacing doctor doing a good job?"

"Yes, thank you for having Deo Gi treat me."

"What's going on?"

"Don't you know? The General has offered a small banquet to whoever wins this gahbae game." Announced the Queen, making Eun Soo gasp and turn to her husband, who continued to watch the WooDalChi failing miserably in the friendly game. That man, that wonderful man had done this for her; he'd been the driving force of having the WooDalChi puppies fight among themselves simply to share a banquet with her. The thought made her heart shudder, and the baby inside her take hold of it, hugging it gently. "He has been adamant of keeping it from you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, probably because he wants you to be happy." And together they turned to watch the rest of the game.

The WooDalChi lost terribly to the regular army, but even then were quite cheerful.

When the moment to measure the rolls of thick cloth came, Deok Man and Dae Man were standing at opposite sides of the field; Choi Young came to sit beside Eun Soo, and husband and wife stare at the scene before them. Pledged brothers, who lived together, were now struggling to win this weaving contest. For some reason, Eun Soo could just not picture these two war hardened warrior weaving cloth; but there they were.

"They wove those rolls quite quickly." Commented the Queen, making Lady Choi nod; she older woman sat beside the Queen, watching the happenings. They were surrounded by soldiers and Choi Young was close by, who would dare harm them. "I wonder how they'll settle things."

"A wrestling match, knowing those two." Suggested Choi Young, as the Vice General walked to the field, having already measured the rolls. The Queen gasped and turned to the man, Lady Choi doing the same. "I prohibited it, don't worry." He said, to his aunt, and then turned to his wife. "They will let us keep the winning roll."

"Ah?"

"For the baby's sake they are allowing us to keep the woven thread who is selected winner." Eun Soo smiled at him, and then turned to the field. It was hard to decided which one was less difficult to look at. The Queen frowned and shook her head.

"I dread for the winner."

Actually both rolls were hideous, but Eun Soo would take their good heart.

"Those rolls would have matched that crib we burned quite nicely." Said Choi Young, making everyone in his row, nod.

.  
.

The Queen's maidens ended up winning the weaving battle. Not only was it much longer than the WooDalChis' rolls, it was also well combined and gorgeously done; the soft green and yellows would go quite nicely with the furniture Lady Choi had given them. So for once, in this Goryeo, men was serving women, and the girls were having a well-deserved rest. The General was amused at both Deok Man and DAe Man, who had started this battle so one could serve the other, both ending up as servants. That should teach them a lesson on humility.

Eun Soo walked to both of them, congratulating them in their participation, getting apologies for having lost so miserably. To each, Choi Young was aware, she whispered: "Too bad, I was secretly ruling for you." What had the boys grinning like fools. After the banquet and for the High Doctor's sake, the fireworks started and could be seen clearly; bright colors adorned the night sky, while food and drinks continued to appear from the kitchens. How did Choi Young manage to get all this ready was a mystery, but Eun Soo simply decided to enjoy the meal and company.

The boys were still in the garden, celebrating; so drunk were they that they had started wrestling matches for wine rice and those winning would remain sober. Choi young found no logic in this and shaking his head turned to his wife, who was attempting to keep awake, unable to watch the matches.

"Are you tired?" And hiding a yawn she nodded.

Quietly he stood, and unnoticed by the celebrating warriors, he gathered his wife up bridal style and left the gardens, walking towards their room.

"Choi Young-ssi." She said softly, smiling. "Gahbae is real fun, can we repeat this next year?"

"Of course, Imja. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"There were many colors, and dances. And those boys sure were silly while playing." He smiled, but said nothing. "We've got cloth for the baby's clothes, and bedding. I thought we would never get enough." She leaned her head against his shoulder, eyes closed. One of her hands fell over her belly, the other loosely around his neck. Another yawn escaped her, and she snuggled close to him. "I really like it."

"Sleep now, Imja." He whispered softly, setting her over the bed, placing a pillow to balance the weight under her large belly, and then covering her with the warm duvet; her hair was combed with his fingers. She hummed in delight and then turned her face away, breathing in deeply.

Choi Young stared at her for a while, caressing the belly, and when he was sure his wife was in deep sleep he stood. The drawers were searched, her drawers and the scarf the Oracle had given him was pulled out. So far none of the words she had given as advice had failed, so he folded the scarf, placed it in the folds of his chest, and looked up breathing in deep.

.

.

Author's ramblings: You know I'm not really sure if this does any justice to gahbae in general, I have no idea what's supposed to happen during this game (because I understand it is a game). With so little information available in the subject is a miracle I pulled this out. But the ends justify the means: Choi Young now carries the scarf and you guys have your gahbae chapter. Read, review and shake my hands for doing so!


	39. Chapter 39

**Less Than A Hundred Years**

Reciprocate

Prompt: Ouch (no real prompt)  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: This is pure mindless fluff… just because I couldn't come up with something else. Sorry for the delay!_

She could still remember how comfortable the silence in the room had been.

They had settled quietly, too tired to do much but simply holding each other, after such a busy day. She attended many patients, but he had to go through the drills with the newer WooDalChi's and was then dragged into several sparring matches with the boys. He'd been tormented by back pains, what was normal in his case (for having carried Dae Man up and down the stairs), and only the warmth of their bath together seemed to calm the pain down. He'd been very grateful to lie down; and fallen asleep almost immediately.

Eun Soo turned on her side of the bed, her back to him, and sighed in sleep; her feet had also thanked her for lying down.

"Good Heavens Have Mercy!" He cried loudly, suddenly sitting up, one leg straight while his hand fisted and shot out to the gods above. Probably the heavens were angry at him and had decided to torment his sleep through pain; he would bare the pain then, but that didn't mean he couldn't shout out right? Eun Soo was sitting up worriedly, hair wild and kneeling beside him; eyes wide and hands over his side, unable to tell what was wrong with him with her mind still asleep.

"What? What?!"

"I've got a cramp! Cramp!" His back fell back to the bed, and his leg shot up, and she noticed his toes were curled, except the little one that was attempting to overtake the place of its neighbor. She grimaced at the view, and had to turn away and bite her lower lip to keep from reacting verbally. Slowly the cramp died away, and Eun Soo was sorry for her husband at the moment; there was very little she could do at the moment, for such cramps occurred without warning. Probably because of the fatigue his muscles were going through, maybe from dehydration, probably even those flat feet… she would have to check and make sure they weren't really flat. He took in several deep breaths, and rested on his side of the bed silently, eyes closed.

"Are you alright?"

"My leg hurts."

"It's supposed to, your muscle spasm to painful levels."

"It's so sudden it always makes me jump awake."

"Should I check on your back tomorrow? Maybe give you a little license for rest?" He turned to her, eyes opening slightly; in the darkness she could see the mischievous glint. "I could stay in and nurse you back to health." She suggested, suggestively, and grinning like a child.

"Imja, you are a pervert." And she smiled, smugly, very lowering to kiss his lips.

.  
.

Now that she was pregnant, and aware that this could happen to her too, Eun Soo was dreading it. She had done whatever possible to avoid suffering such painful twists of her muscles, but with her belly so big she could barely stand without falling forward (it was a joke she continued to play on the boys, and always worked) Eun Soo simply settled and waited for them.

Holding a cup of tea, rice cakes and a bowl of fruit salad; a pregnant lady should be ready for everything, and anything.

She simply hoped she could keep quiet and not bother Choi Young too much, after the fake labor she had been induced by her work over the injured soldier the man was quite vulnerable to Eun Soo's every movement and reaction. He was, after all, the epitome of the worried and safeguarding soldier. Eun Soo knew it was because of the weight of the child, and the pressed blood vessels that deprived the lower limbs of the sufficient oxygen…

She was terrified of the prospect.

Eun Soo had always been afraid of pain and it was the reason she had moved into the medical field in the first place; she loved to help others and what a better to get paid doing it. Then ambition had settled in and helping others fell down from its priority, probably three or four notches, and she simply wanted to find a cozy living, a comfortable life that she could enjoy with the man that was willing to do so. It was ironic how life worked to settle her into Goryeo, yet her dreamt living.

"What's wrong Imja?" Asked Choi Young, settling for bed and halting to look at her; he was sitting before her, holding the sheets to help her snuggle in. He'd taken the small tradition from the firsts days he'd learnt of her pregnancy, and Eun Soo had to admit that if he stopped after she gave birth she would miss the simple gesture. But Choi Young was a man of routine, maybe he wouldn't… "You've been biting your nails for fifteen minutes, staring at nothing."

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I was just wondering… If… I wasn't really thinking, sorry."

"Is that normal? Imja not thinking?" He mused out loud, finally having her legs lift from the side of the bed and into the warm confines of the sheets.

"General, you've taken up some humor." She commented, narrowing her eyes at him, amusement lacing her words.

"Living with you it is hard not to find the humor in things."

"Are you saying I'm a…" A scream tore from her, as her leg tightened and attempted to fall off. The pain was terrible, unbearable, and all she could do was take hold of Choi Young's hands and squeeze, while the man asked what was wrong. "Cramp! Cramp! Cramp!" She cried repeatedly, making him lift, not releasing the one hand holding onto his, and uncovering her leg; indeed Eun Soo's leg was slightly twisted, painfully tense. He continued to hold her hand, and settled to turn her to her side, as the cramp subsided and she was left breathing in deeply. "Ouch, ouch…" She said softly, finding herself on her side, Choi Young curled around her, and their hands still linked. "Ouch!"

"I guess Imja will need to stay in bed from now on." He said softly, kissing her ear.

"Why has this month been so difficult!" She cried out loud, still feeling the ache of the spasm, it would leave an impression in her weakened muscles. "First the false labor, now this…"

"Is it usually this hard for expecting mothers in Heaven's too?"

"Yes, but at least they get a _beautiful mom card_!" She sobbed, now hypersensitive due to the pain.

"What?"

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand." And she nuzzled against his arm, making Choi Young smile against her shoulder.

"Just one more fortnight, didn't you say so yourself?"

"I hope this baby is born before that! I don't like pain!"

"Should I give you a back massage? Like the one you give me when I get like this?"

"You would?" She asked, after sniffling. He kissed her cheek and leaving her on her side simply unfolded her clothes, because she always unfolded his clothes, and massaged gently her back. "Thank you." Eun Soo murmured, as the man worked wonders on her aching back.

"I would do this for Imja any time." He murmured, and continued working, a short silence followed. "But I expect of Imja to reciprocate."

"I knew it! You are a pervert."

"Learnt from the best."


	40. Chapter 40

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Plan of Attack

Prompt: Wind  
_Ninth Month: November_

"Daejang," sing sang Eun Soo sweetly, waddling (because she now waddled like a duck) towards the room he continued to use to meditate. "Would you like to know something, scientifically proven in my world?" Choi Young didn't say a word but turned to look at her; she smiled moving toward him, standing beside him and caressing his hair, while the thick belly was caressed.

"What is it?"

"In order to accelerate the birth process doctors all around the world recommend the intimacy between couples." That got the General to freeze. "Such actions open the birth canal and relax the pelvis, the contractions might start pleasantly the birth process and the mother fells loved and relaxed for the ordeal."

Choi Young pulled away from his wife, a calm stare gracing her. "Imja, you really believed I would fall for that?"

"But it's the truth!" And with a smile he turned back to meditate, what had her stumping her feet. Then Eun Soo grew so serious Choi Young could swear the temperature dropped a few degrees. "General, your wife is asking for sex, come with or sleep in the gutter!" And she waddled away, making him laugh settle again for meditation… Then his eyes lifted and he gave it a quiet thought, standing to hurry after her.

"It won't hurt the baby, won't it?" He asked the woman, finally catching up with her in the hallway leading to their room.

"No, of course not! The baby won't even feel it. Except the contractions of course, but it would be as eating or drinking, like a little nudge." She elbowed him softly, as if to show what she meant, while Choi Young walked into the room with his wife and closed the doors frowning slightly.

"But if it is like a little nudge around, the baby it will be felt."

"Choi Young-ssi," Said Eun Soo softly. "You keep saying I should have happy thoughts but right now you make it quite difficult."

"Why?"

"For a few minutes just forget about the baby and make love to me!"

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Considering the _roundness_ of the situation the baby is quite hard to ignore." Of course he had to drop a joke about her size; Eun Soo smiled at him.

"I'm murdering you."

"Peaceful thoughts, Imja." And she turned, grabbed a pillow and threw it towards him. In her current predicament that was the harshest thing she could do to him. "What's this? And attack?"

"No: get out! You are banned from our bed no matter how big it is or I am." And she sat on bed crossing her arms over the extended belly and turning away.

"Imja is angry?" He asked moving to sit beside her, watching her huff and move a bit away. "Imja, look at me." But she wouldn't, pouting; and a _pregnant_ pouting Eun Soo was cuter than a pouting Eun Soo. He knew she couldn't move far and taking her shoulders turned her to him. "When I tell you to turn you turn Imja."

"Why; because you are the man? I'm carrying the heir of the family here!" Choi Young frowned.

"What?" But she simply pouted again, not answering. "It's a boy?" He whispered as if the world's safety depended on her answer. "Imja, is the baby a boy?"

"I feel so." She answered lips pushing out in a cute manner that made his heart laugh; curious he continued to stare at her.

"You feel so?"

"Yes!" She answered loudly, mood shifting suddenly. "I feel it's a boy, so what?! You won't even touch me in that way anymore! I hope that when the baby pushes out it's a girl!" And she stood, losing her balance for a second, been helped straight by his capable large hand, and once recovered waddled/marched out the door, huffing.

"Imja!" He called loudly, making her turn and peek at the door, first her belly was seen and then her face. "Come here." He said not looking up.

"What?!" She said loudly entering the room.

"You told me, at the beginning of your pregnancy, that... My... My _release_ could hurt the child."

Eun Soo pursed her lips and sat beside her husband; they linked hands and she finally smiled at him. So that was it? "During the first few months the baby is a little fragile bundle of skin and blood, but as it grows it becomes stronger and more capable of holding against anything from outside. That's why at first I have to be very careful; it doesn't matter how much I think about death and pain..."

"Happy peaceful thoughts, Imja."

She laughed at his interruption, obviously her words not sinking in yet. "The baby is already formed inside of me, for a month or so the last of the baby's body has formed and now he is just gaining weight to undergo the birthing process without much problem."

"So Imja is saying that now my... Won't hurt the child?"

"Not anymore, not from the fifth or six..." And she was pushed over the pillows, kisses been delivered to her face and hair, Choi Young embraced her, as he had wanted to for months; the poor thing had been starved for affection been denied the simple touches of a lover since the beginning of her pregnancy, and now free to touch her Choi Young savored the dish of his wife's skin. She laughed, touching him in return, and opening his folded clothes as best as she could, while he expertly undid her clothes.

"Imja." he said, voice straining signs want. "I want to touch you so much."

"Just touch me." She murmured, hotly against his hair, closing her eyes as his hands slid under the open folds of her robes. He said something else Eun Soo wasn't really listening just feeling the coarse hands and kisses dropping down her neck…

"General!" Called a loud voice, form the outside, making the couple in the room freeze. Eun Soo fell to the side, and whined, while Choi Young looked at the door, not believing what was happening.

"I thought you teach him manners."

"I did."

"Then do me a favor; kill him."

Choi Young lifted his hand, as if to tell her about those peaceful thought, but he could not; when he was feeling murderous himself. So he signaled at her to stop and got up, hurrying to the outside as she simply dragged the duvet around her body, suddenly cold. What did a doctor had to do around here for her husband to enjoy himself with her?

After a while the door opened and Choi Young grabbed his coat and put it one, serious; he fixed his wrists and Eun Soo stared at him from bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"There's a threat of attack to the palace, the King had called for an emergency meeting to all the branches of the army. Lady Choi will be arriving soon to escort you to the barracks."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"But why would anyone…?"

"Imja," He said, helping her up and holding her face. "No matter who it is, I won't risk you or the boys, understood? Go quietly with Lady Choi and be safe. As soon as all settles I shall help with your request." Eun Soo blushed, for some reason the words ignited something that had gone dormant months ago, obviously inside both of them, and she nodded, kissing him. The dogs arrived, playing right outside the door, announcing that either Deok Man or Dae Man were coming over, so Choi Young stole a chaste kiss from her lips, released her shoulders and moved to grab his sword. Since her return Eun Soo had been more compliant with his ordering around, it was something commendable, but sometimes he worried she might not follow through and something might happen. Securing her was an absolute command, and so he made plans for Lady Choi to pick her up, and a dozen WooDalChi to watch her. With the scarf secure in the folds of his clothes, his sword in hand, a third kiss from her lips, Choi Young walked out the door. "I'll see you in less than an hour."

"Alright." She whispered, "Hurry back," smiling and waving at him with both hands. Deok Man stood in the hallway, waiting for her, and Choi Young padded his shoulder.

.  
.

The wind was cold and cutting their skin. Choi Young had the horse gallop faster to the castle, where the preparations made by the army were now visible, the fortress created with the shields and covers was quite astonishing, but he wasn't worried about such things anyway. Who would dare threaten the King? Having arrived at the castle he quickly dismounted, was greeted by his men and watched the palanquin his wife was to be carried here pass by, making sure Lady Choi followed. The woman nodded at him, and hurried out.

The wind was still cutting his skin, this winter would be cold, so he would have to make sure there were extra covers, extra wood and everything required to keep both his child and Imja warm. He hurried down the hallways, been saluted by tense soldiers, and breathed in when he was announced to the King's office. The door slid open and he was allowed entrance. There was the King, standing behind his desk and staring at the new painting he had concocted; a drawing of a gorgeous mountain view, still in black and white and big enough to cover a wall. Choi Young bowed, respectfully and looked at the man.

"Who would dare threaten the king, sire?"

The King turned, tense, and said nothing; he lifted the letter he had received, and handed it to the General. It was a small piece of paper, crumpled and broken in several parts. The characters were a mess, and it was hard to understand.

"It was delivered to one of the lower rank WooDalChi, by an elderly woman carrying ginseng."

"A decoy. Whoever wrote this had no idea of what would happen probably."

"The Vice General traced it's origin to a small shack, the inhabitants were all dead." The General looked up at the King, frowning. "Why send a message like that, General? I have no idea."

"Preparations have already been made, your safety and the Queen's are the highest priority."

"But I wonder General, is it really an attack to us? To the castle? After all the warring with Yuan, who would dare attack the palace, so well protected by WooDalChi and the regular army."

"We mustn't risk it."

"I am not risking the probability, General, I am questioning it. How probable is this attack?" Choi Young grew exasperated, this was not the moment for the man to wonder and anxiously create a speech. The General lifted the letter.

"Majesty, if this attack is really taking place, we have less than an hour before the enemy arrives; we must secure the castle and barracks, and bring in as much…" But the King wasn't listening, he was staring at the paper in Choi Young's hand.

"General… the ink." He pointed out, making Choi Young look at it. In the darkness several candles were lit, and frowning Choi Young noticed that there were small characters appearing beside the messy letters. So he lifted the paper, holding it close to the fire… and paled. He threw the paper to the side, not excusing himself, and opened the door to the hallway widely. The vice general came to view.

"Not to the castle! To _my house_!" And the two men ran down the hallway. The King gathered the paper in hand, and brought it to the candlelight.

_Attack the High Garden. Rip the heart. Release the beast._

So it was a plan to take the High Doctor?

"WooDalChi! Aid the general! Move!" He screamed at the men, who gave a collective cry and hurried with the general.

Do Chi appeared from the hallway, as the regular soldiers took the place of the missing WooDalChi, and the helper stood by the king. "Majesty, can they make it in time?"

"Let us hope so."

.  
.

Choi Young arrived at the gate of his house and found several Maidens standing there, allowing entrance. Lady Choi stood there, beside the palanquin, as the other maidens were combing the grounds.

"Young-ah."

"Where is she?" He asked, walking towards the hallway to the main hall, where their bedroom was.

"Young-ah!" Called the woman louder, making the general halt and turn. "She's gone."


	41. Chapter 41

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Into The Wilderness

Prompt: Storm  
_Ninth Month: November_

"They were quick. It took less than an hour for them to actually comb through the house, find the High Doctor and take her away." Lady Choi spoke calmly, making Choi Young watch around them. The house was a mess; the carefully selected pots for flowers were all crashed and trashed around, the doors to most of the rooms open, one of the maids laid dead in the garden, and the signs of struggle reached deep into the house, to the herbal room. The Vice General was searching for the guards that were supposed to be with the High doctor and when he returned he announced only Deok Man was missing. Dae Man had been with Choi Young when he left for the castle so the boy was also combing the grounds.

In the herbal room Choi Young's blood froze; there was a large stain of blood, a stray ribbon of blue, and the signs of struggle. He read them quickly, leaning to pick up the ribbon and touch its soft material.

"We are worried she might be hurt, General."

"The blood is not hers."

"Excuse me?"

And leaning further in, through the mess of dirt and plants, the General pulled out the blade with the red handle, covered in blood. "I gave her this knife. She could be hurt, after this moment her struggling stops, so she was either tied up real well or hurt till unconscious. Dae Man!" The boy had barely reached the hallway and was forced to run and panting bowed to the General. "Get me a trail."

"But General…"

"_Get Me a Trail I Said!_" And desperate to provide his General's need the boy stared to look around, first at the evidence the General had, then towards the scene of struggle and finally to the path that lead to the outside of the building and through the small garden. Choi Young followed, aware the boy was one of his best trackers, and without a word left the mess to his aunt and WooDalChi. The Vice General followed as well, knowing they would require assistant, and then finally the men started to clear things around.

"Sir!" Called the Vice General, as Dae Man lead them towards the side of the road, moving quickly uphill, Choi Young following blindly. "Sir!"

"Get back to camp and make sure the security to the castle is tight, remember to have the house ready for our return."

"Sir!"

"What?" And the man signaled to Choi Young's hand, where he was tightly holding the blade of Eun Soo's knife, and was currently bleeding.

"I will return, but please, clear your mind so you can act right. They want you to be the man you were before, sir; please take hold of yourself." Dae Man had stopped, when he heard the General bark his question loudly, and was turned to them. Choong-sik offered a bit of cloth, a handkerchief, and bowed, moving back to the house and then to the castle. Choi Young trembled in anger, rage building inside his senses, his injured hand started to crackle with lightning and a storm started to brew within his body. Dae Man watched this, not for the first time, and waited for the moment to come to a halt; electricity shook the man's body and a gasp left him.

"What are you doing?" Said the General tense, "Where's my trail!" And the boy resumed his search; the faster they went the faster they would find the High Doctor.

.  
.

Word was sent to all corners of Goryeo, where trusted known WooDalChi lead the bands of soldiers lived, about the kidnapping of the High Doctor. Small patrols were set up in every single path, searching carts and boxes, everything that might contain a human being, grown or baby; while hoping to find the woman.

The Oracle had received a letter also; she had been waiting for it, not knowing the contents for her dreams never revealed anything written on paper. Once the paper was delivered one of her maid read the contents, not understanding what she read, and the oracle stood, pale.

"Send the men out! Search for the High Doctor!"

"But madam, what of your safety!"

"Have you not heard me!? Leave! Find that woman now!" She screamed towards the guards and her escorts, they quickly hurried out, leaving a single maid to help protect her, as the woman hurried to her room, and gathered a thick throw, and took off the silk wrapped around her eyes. Almond eyes were revealed, and she stared at herself in the mirror; eyes red with anger, heart beating loudly. She gasped for breath as electricity ran up and down her body, racking it painfully; she cried out as it disappeared into her heart and left a terrible pain in her very entrails.

"Madam, where are you going?"

"Have you not heard? A pregnant woman is missing, someone special! Now help me into another set of clothes so I can search for her as well…"

"But madam you are too weak."

"Help me I said!" And unwilling the woman did so.

.  
.

Eun Soo was tied; her ankles, wrists, a gag around her mouth and was currently inside a dark cart; that moved quickly. She'd heard the men talking about the armies mobilization, and was praying quietly for the safety of her child, who was kicking and probably screaming to know why his mother was so scared. Deok Man had been beaten and throw at some point, to the side of the road, she had heard the crack of several bones, and was crying quietly in fear for his and her child's life. How could she defend her child when she couldn't even move? Her hands had rested over her belly the whole time, her legs pressing to her lower abdomen, holding the child in a warm cocoon inside and outside. She could die, she could be dismembered and murdered most cruelly, Choi Young would understand because she would use her body to save this child; their child. And that made her strong, yet crying, Eun Soo was decided to save this little one.

The cart must have hit a rock because she was rocked from side to side, provoking her body to bump painfully, hitting her back and head. She groaned through the gag, and then sobbed; where was she been taken?

The cart suddenly came to a halt, it was too rainy to continue (or so she heard) and the men moved to hide the cart in the thick forest, she was dragged painfully so by her bindings, out of the wooden surface, and then dropped on the ground. Eun Soo wrapped her belly with her warms and hands, and stared at the distance in her mind; she was pregnant and upon her husband's request she was not to look at terrible, angering things. Her heart was beating as if in sync with her breathing, long and slow, the blood moved to her every vessel, her face calm. Eun Soo could listen to the men talking and pretended to ignore thembut her ears were picked when her husband's name was mentioned.

"The beast won't take long in coming over." Said one of the men, settling over the nearby rocks, enjoying the rest and some water. Eun Soo was thirsty but she made no effort to ask. "What's so special about this one anyway?"

"She is the hand that moves the cradle, remember?"

"Can she even understand us?"

"She can, so be quiet." Murmured the other, taking the bag of water and drinking what was left of it. "I've heard she's a cunning fox."

"But the beast, that bastardly general…"

"No, just let it be. WE'll talk later."

Why did they continue to call Choi Young the _beast_?

.  
.

Choi Young looked at the path, as Dae Man moved to the ground, inspecting it. Ahead the sky was growing darker by the minute and the cold promise of rain was palpable in the air; the ozone of a thunder storm, probably accompanied by hail, or even snow, clear. So this was why he had to carry that scarf? Because Imja would be cold? Then an odd thought hit him.

"Dae Man?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember if Kimchi and Kimbap were at the house?" The boy stood, frowning.

"They weren't sir." And the boy motioned at them to follow the open road. "If they had been killed we would have found them."

"Did Deok Man ever…?" A groan mixed with a whine made them stop and turn, there was Deok Man, dropped on the ground; pale for the second time that night, Choi Young hurried to the man, followed by Dae Man. He was badly beaten, his jaw out of place by the looks of it; his left eyes was closed because of the beating, and his arm also broken. There was blood all over and all around him. HE was moving his head, painfully towards the opposite way, his bloody hand lifting towards the darkened path.

"What? What?" Asked the General, as he turned. The boy attempted to speak but managed only to hurt his jaw further, and the General helped him to the road. "That way?" Asked the General, making the man weakly nod. Choi Young stared at the darkening path, while Deok Man attempted to say something, only to fail miserably; but his feelings were clear. _Go that way, save the Doctor_. "Dae Man."

"I won't leave you alone, sir." Said the boy, obvious of what the general was going to do.

"You can't leave him either; what if wolves find him? Be sure to have him taken care of by a doctor, some WooDalChi must be following. Then find me." And without waiting for the boy to answer he got up and left. The two WooDalChi of them watched him go, Deok Man growing limp in Dae Man's hands, while the boy frowned.

"They wanted to free the beast, Deok Man, but the problem is; can we cage it again?" Deok Man whimpered, in the negative, and closed his good eye.

.  
.

The monks in service moved quickly through the forest, as ordered by the Oracle, who followed behind in the thick traveling clothes that were much lighter than the usual robes she wore. Her hair for once, was not up and tight with ribbons and pins, it was loose and silky; falling down to her hips. The maid helping her had also changed and was moving swiftly with her.

"They will pass through here, for they want to send the High Doctor to another time and place. Hwata's doorway is sealed shut, and even if they managed to bring her, they won't be able to have her travel, for she does not want to go." She said, as they walked up the path to the doorway to Heavens.

Suddenly a monk stood by them, frowning. "There's a thunderstorm coming."

"And wolves." Said the Oracle, who closed her eyes and gasped softly, falling to the side. "They are coming. You have to stop them!" She said softly, looking towards the path, the monks scattered, and the maid pulled the woman out of the way, into the darkness of the forest surrounding them. A dark cart passed by, quickly, bumping up and down as the rocks were ran over by the thin wheels. It was followed by several men on horses, and others running; a small unit to kidnap the doctor, probably from Yuan. The monk who had stood by the Oracle quickly pointed at the ones close by, and ordered the ambush. They moved quickly, cutting the throat of one of the guards, who screamed and called the attention of the others.

Eun Soo was suddenly bathed by dim light, and she trembled with fear; pulled out of the cart she realized she was in the middle of an ambush and the man over her was about to stab her belly. She cried out, as best as she could through the gag, and attempted to move away… Warmth covered her, and something dripped over her. Opening her eyes, Eun Soo noticed a tall woman, with silky hair falling down her back, cascading down her chest. The knife wound was over the man's shoulder, making him groan and turn to slap her, only managing to push her closer to Eun Soo. A pair of dogs then appeared from the side, jumping on the man, growling and biting hard on the limbs they could find. Kimchi and Kimbap had found her; the bindings on her legs were cut, by the woman, and Eun Soo twisted the binds off her wrists; releasing herself; getting up clumsily. The woman dove again towards the man, injuring the man with the dog's help, until a sword pierced her belly. Eun Soo gasped out loud, and covered her mouth.

"Run High Doctor," Whispered the woman, turning to look at Eun Soo; it was the Oracle, why was there? Eun Soo's eyes widen, as the knife on the attacker was twisted, and anger boiled in the man's eyes. The dogs continued to keep him busy, biting and growling in her defense. "Run!" And running (or waddling quickly), Eun Soo entered the darkness of the woods.

Ahead the clapping of thunder was heard, and the soft drizzle of the promised rain started dropping over the cold grounds. The temperature dropped, and in the darkness Eun Soo could see nothing.

Branches hit her as she ran by, panting, the scream of dying men, of attacker and dogs' growls echoed in her mind as she managed to go deep into the forest, carrying her bulging body as best as she could. The shrubbery was thick and as heavy as she was she managed to escape into a small rocky corner, leaning to rest her swollen feet. How had this happened? She'd been in the warmth of her home a day or so! How could this happen?! The scream of her title had her hurry forward, as silently as she could, with branches hitting her sides and face, blood covering her robes, and the adrenaline making the child within her flip and jump, desperate to have his mother calm down. Afraid for her baby, the doctor hurried and felt the water dropping now heavily over her body; while the shouts voicing her name and title continued to follow her. At some point barks and growls were heard and then silence.

_Choi Young, _she thought_, Choi Young were are you?_ He should be desperately searching for her, right? HE should have already figure out that she was missing, right? She crossed a small stream, and continued forward, not stopping. If she'd learn something from her husband was that no matter how desperate and tired you were, the further you got away from danger the better she would be, the safer. Why was the Oracle there too? Had she seen this happen in her visions or dreams?

Eun Soo took in deep breaths, and moved towards a dark tall rock formation, she touched her way through it, too dark for the eyes to get a good view of things, and slowly sank into a small hole, dark and dry, that covered her from the rain. It was a miracle, because as soon as she got in the rain started to pour loudly, hard; beating the grounds but not entering her small refuge. She was quiet in the little cave, gathering herself up in a fetal position and calming down her breathing so no one could find her.

Now that she found her way so deep into the forest, how would she turn her way back to the road? She had no idea how to find the road, only that there was a small stream close by; she should follow the stream then; usually small towns and villages wrapped around water bodies, right? She had heard something like that in her years of school… Loud steps were heard, and she had to swallow a gasp and cover her mouth with both hands to avoid been found. Three men, probably four, searched around the place, unable to lit a single light because of the rain.

"Where is the whore!?" Screamed on, making the other two move around the rocks. Eun Soo closed her eyes, as if they would glow in the dark, as the men searched the rocks. "Find her, we won't get paid if we don't bring her!"

"Shit man, it's a miracle we survive you still wanna get paid?!"

"We would have killed those fools anyway, the less people the more money for us."

"How could a pregnant woman simply vanish like that!? And what's with the dogs!?"

"Her pets, the general got them for her, and trained them well."

"I'll say he did. I'm glad I killed one at least." And that broke Eun Soo's heart, but she held on tightly, and didn't make a sound.

Thick pain pushed through her pelvis, into the uterus and contracted her muscles, she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. Surprised Eun Soo looked down at herself, to no vail because she was wrapped in darkness, and her hand lowered… her water broke.


	42. Chapter 42

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

A Sign of Heavens  


Prompt: Hands  
_Ninth Month: November_

Deok Man was delivered to the Medical Hall, making Deo Gi stare down at the man in surprise. He was so broken. She quickly instructed the helpers around her to get bandages and water to clean him up; the Vice General arrived soon after, having the same reaction as Deo Gi; the man seemed to be suffering even while unconscious. Deo Gi called the Vice General, and asked him to take a small paper, that had been in Deok Man's hand.

_ We are on our way to Hwata's gate._

It was neatly scribbled by Dae Man, with a piece of carbon. He quickly moved away, frowning.

"Apparently the kidnappers are taking the High Doctor to Hwata's door, probably to send her back to Heavens. That is our hope; if they are actually attempting to kill her or the child…" The Vice General halted, and swallowed hard; the King had lifted his hand to stop him from saying such things. It was hurtful to even consider them. King Gongmin sat on his throne, having started a vigil for the General's sake, behind him the door opened and the Queen made her entrance, worried, followed closely by Lady Choi. They had also been awaiting news and praying for the couple's and their child's safe return. "What should we do, sir?"

"The General has already left to find her, let us trust him."

"But with this weather…" Commented the soldier, looking out the window; thick ran and hair was falling, and the wind was crisis crossing the ground, cutting the skin painfully. It was a rare sight, but a snow storm was about to drop on the grounds; the weather would make the rescue mission quite difficult.

"Majesty." Called the Queen, making everyone turn, except the King. "Shouldn't we send scouts or more help? She is with child."

"I am aware. But I have spared all I can," The King sighed and closed his eyes. "Would the Queen sit?" And the woman did, her chair now closer to his; she stared at him, worriedly. "I cannot help but think of the perpetrator."

"Have you a clue of who could it be, Majesty?"

"Yes, thought I cannot believe my own thoughts." He chuckled, darkly, making the Queen blink in confusion. "Could my uncle be as stupid?" Everyone in the room turned to King, who took a deep breath. "Would he not know that the General might find reason, senseless reason, to find him in Yuan and kill him?"

.  
.

_Oh, Child, what a night to come out!_

She held back a small whimper as another contraction hit her, and Eun Soo heard more footsteps, the rain falling loudly. An hour into her labor she could feel the contractions coming in faster succession; probably because of the adrenaline rushes her labor had become an agonizingly fast matter, but she wanted to hold the child in; how would she be able to hide the cries of a child when there were those men searching to kill them both? She gasped suddenly, quietly, and turned, as a wet snout found her cheek and licked quietly. "Kimchi?" She asked, but got no response. "Kimbap?" That got the tail to waggle and touch her, while the dog covered the entrance for her. "Kimbap, good boy." Another contraction hit her, and she squeezed the small root she had dug out in her pain; biting the inside of her cheek.

Ironic; she had told Choi Young that she would cry her heart out if need be during labor, forgoing the usual quiet Ki concentrating efforts the mother should make while pushing her child out (as dictated by tradition). But here she was, probably not concentrating her Ki in pushing the child out, but keeping quiet to keep the child in. The rain outside was heavy, the claps of thunder droning from time to time, as the storm fell loud and cold; some hail had also fallen and while the men had searched the area, not as throughout as expected, Eun Soo had managed to remain hidden. She was trembling with the cold of the weather, and worried the baby be cold when finally out.

"Where is Kimchi?" She asked the dog, who wouldn't respond, in a low voice. Sweat covered her forehead and she felt the dog lean and lick her cheek. "I must look quite terrible, huh?" Another contraction hit, they were now separated by five minutes, and Eun Soo was starting to grow worried. Oh she wanted to throw up! To scream and cry!

Where was that bastard that got her pregnant!?

.  
.

Choi Young found the slaughtered monks and private guards on the path and was slowly counting bodies; his body was tense, as if expecting the worse, while his breathing was quiet and quick. Dae Man appeared from the back, stopping short of the scene and staring.

"General!" The General lifted a hand, while searching through the bodies. "The WooDalChi arrived and took Deok Man."

Finally Choi Young spotted a beige colored robe and quickly hurried ot it, turning it… A gasp tore from him, and he called Dae Man, his voice ringing clear over the voice. "Call the WooDalChi, have them escort this woman out!"

"Who is she?"

"The Oracle, hurry." He said, without looking up, while the woman stared up at her. Choi Young attempted to press his hand over the injury, to stop the bleeding.

"She was here."

"You saw her? Is she well?"

"She was terrified." She breathed in, and groaned. "You must find her…" She gasped, holding on tightly onto him. "She will give birth… tonight."

"Is it certain?"

"Yes, I've seen it. Release me and go." A whine got to him and turning he found Kimchi by one of the dead bodies, attempting to stand. "Go, don't think too much go!"

"The dogs were here too?"

"Go!" And she shoved him aside, hurting herself further, so he could get up and hurry towards the side of the forest, where the signs of people hurrying were clearly seen, even in the terrible weather. "Find the rocks, she's in a small crevice there…" She called over the rain, fueling Choi Young forward. The rain was now thick and cold, lighting covering the grounds. It had taken longer than really necessary, for him to find the bodies due to the thick rain and hail, the wind wasn't helping either… the clouds above announced more rain, as thunder clapped ahead. Ignored, Choi Young could only feel the thick heartbeats in his chest, pounding blood into his head.

"General!" Called Dae Man's voice, been ignored. "General!" The boy found him, and he was panting. "The region's army is also searching for a band of killers, sent from Yuan. They said that they were sent here to get the High Doctor, the Yuan envoys are attempting to execute her publicly."

That didn't made sense. So Choi Young simple continued her path; if the Yuan envoy had wanted her death, they wouldn't have waited so long after her reappearance. No, they would have sent someone immediately; besides wasn't the reason for her to be back… Thunder clapped ahead, lighting having bathed the grounds, the sound was loud and the hail that started to fall loudly on the forest thick. Dae Man could see the General's pose tense and his hair raising due to the overflow of Ki, it was suddenly released through his hand, burning a bit of shrubbery, and making the General chuckle darkly.

"That man has got the nerve…" And he resumed his walk. Kimchi followed, even with its injured leg, and determined as his owner.

.  
.

The smell of blood also raised another problem; even through the weather a beast needs to eat, right? Wolves were starting to appear around the rocks. Kimbap had noticed them, while dropped beside the woman, attempting to get her warm, while Eun Soo was huffing and panting, involuntarily pushing with each contraction. Her robes were covered in blood; the oracle, her's and soon the baby's if she didn't do something. Kimbap stood, growling low, and looking at some point in the rocks. She couldn't see a thing and considering how she felt if a wolf appeared she might kill it with her bare hands.

_Peaceful thoughts, Imja_. She heart Choi Young whisper, into her brain and she let out a soft laugh. Now she understood why mothers all around hospitals in the world asked for ice chips, she was so thirsty but the thought of drinking water was disgusting. Oh, she wanted Choi Young and his caressed, his voice soothing both mother and baby, and she wanted to get this over it so she could go home and be warm! Kimpab moved quickly out, attacking, as growls and whimpers were heard, a battle of animals issued and it was so dark Eun Soo could see nothing. Through the next contraction, she gasped out the dog's name, watching it finally return; it was injured to the side, but no attacker followed, meaning he had done a good job. It winced and dropped next to her, licking her face as Eun Soo finally allowed herself to push. She'd taken off the upper layer of her clothes, to wrap the child once born, and the trousers she wore; nature was taking its course and it was time for her child to be born.

Might as well; the concept of dangling from ropes and holding back the pain was never very attractive to Eun Soo anyway.

.  
.

"Stupid bitch, where could she have gotten to?" Asked on the men, while his two companions ate form the warm bowls. They had found the nearby village, having followed the river there, and wet angry and frustrated they were discussing their next step. No on in town had seen a pregnant woman, no one had heard of the person called High Doctor, and even less no one seemed to even care she was missing.

"What we need to do is give her a good hard beating for having run. If she losts the baby I don't care, but it would make me feel better."

"Aigoo! So you guys would have beaten her once found!" Said a loud voice, making them turn, a woman in her mid-fifties stared at them, angrily. Beside her, her drunk husband was incorporating; equally angry. The peasants and passersby had stopped moving and all staring at them.

"Did you like the rice soup? The best in all of Goryeo don't you think?" Said the drunk man, taking off his shirt to show off his muscle chest, not the usual characteristic in a drunk man. The villagers were growing closer, murderous even. "It'll be your last meal."

And the three men's voices were swallowed in the cry for the justice.

.  
.

Rain never stop falling. Choi Young had found three different rock formations and had searched them thoroughly, helped by Dae Man and Kimchi, who by now was limping slowly; it wouldn't stop or be allowed to be carried. They passed a small river, that had grown from a simple line to a wide current, and were careful not to be dragged by the muddy waters; only then did Kimchi allowed Dae Man to carry it across the river, but it wanted to be put down the moment they crossed.

Choi Young stopped, facing a fourth rock formation and frowned; something smelled of blood.

He let out a loud whistle, it had Kimchi's ears stand on end, near the man; as if ordered to fall into formation, but Choi Young didn't pay it much mind, looking around.

Kimbap appeared over several rocks, barking loudly, Choi Young hurried to the dog, followed by his companions, and climbed the rocks. Kimbap showed him the way into the small crevice, coming in and out, waddling its tail quickly to its master. Desperate, heart beating in his throat, Choi Young hurried towards the rocks and looked down. How did she even manage to get into that crevice he wasn't sure, considering she was twice her size and desperate… Desperation did many wonders. His fingers found cloth as it searched the small hole, while Kimbap pressed on and barked at him to go in; handing his sword to Dae Man, who offered to do it but was denied completely, Choi Young slid into the small hole. It was still dry, miracle of miracles, and the woman within had her back to him. "Imja," He called softly, sliding as best as he could his long legs into the space, arms reaching for her.

She was cold, too cold.

"Imja?" He asked again, hoping for a response, but there was none. She couldn't have been out for long, she knew she had to take care of herself, but this weather and her simple house garments… Was she gone? Gasping he remembered the scarf and quickly managed to pull it from his robes. It was dry, miraculously, and he quickly started to wrap it around her neck and shoulders, hoping his warmth would reach her. But instead her hand shot up, surprising him. "Imja!" And without answering, it ripped the warm cloth from around her neck, and shifted it lower to her chest. "We'll get you warm, don't worry…"

Then a sign form heaven fell; a little arm shot up, demanding attention and care, and more warmth, with a little cry of demand. Choi Young froze, Imja was curled up like so, because their child had been born! A second cry was heard, and Choi Young could easily traduce it: _I have come from the one from heaven's, so get me warm and feed, find me a place to rest and love me for I am too weak still!_ His hands deafly shot forward, to wrap his large, such a large hand, around the little arm. This was a pledge that would last a lifetime; Choi Young was captive of this little one, of such a little being…

"I already checked the baby; everything is in order." Trembled Eun Soo out, waking Choi Young for a second. He had to get them to safety. Pulling at her weak cold frame, Choi Young heard her complain. "It's raining! I don't want the baby to get wet!" She whined, holding the child tight, trembling.

Choi Young pulled back, and looked up at the rain; "Dae Man!"

"Yes!" Asked the boy, appearing from over the hole.

"Your coat, hurry!" and the two men took off their upper garments, and he returned to find Eun Soo wrapping the large scarf around the baby. "We'll wrap both of you with these, and I'll carry you back to the cart."

"What?"

"Don't worry; the men have been disposed of."

"But I don't want to…"

"Relax, WooDalChi must have already cleared things up, and if not Suribang were already on the case." He wanted her to feel safe, and loved, and the child to be well. "I wouldn't risk my family, would I?" And she shook her head, agreeing. The mother and child were quickly wrapped, from head to toes, and then some more, and struggling for a moment Choi Young managed to help them out of the small cove. She was quick to trust him, and once outside her eyes squinted. The rain was light, the wind still hard; she was asked to walk carefully down the path and when Dae Man saw her quickly neared her, only to be stopped by Choi Young. "Careful with the child."

"The baby's born!?" He asked, excited, making Eun Soo smile weakly and nod. "Can I see!?"

"Absolutely not!" The strength in his voice made the boy cower back in surprise, then Choi Young sighed, "Not now, first we get them to safety." And quickly the boy agreed, and hurried down the rocks, calling for Kimbap, who wasn't as hurt as Kimchi and hurrying towards the forest; probably to alert the WooDalChi nearby of the findings. Once in ground Eun Soo found herself flung up, as if bridal style by her husband, who kissed her forehead. The baby wrapped carefully over her chest gurgled and moved to settle better against her breasts, calling for their attention. In daylight the child came to their eyes clearly; parents seeing their child for the first time after so much chaos…

It was so soothing, Choi Young could have fallen to his knees and thanked the Faiths, but didn't; the precious cargo in arms wouldn't agree if he stopped. Eun Soo slid off the scarf from around the child's face, and together they smiled down at the sleepy face. "The baby has your coloring." Whispered Choi Young, aching to touch the child, indeed the child had dark hair, but the reddish tint was visible with the son, through the soft rain.

"Young-ah, we should come up with a name. We can't keep calling him _Baby_."

"Well I'll ask Aunt… _Him_?" The last was gasped out in surprise.

"I told you this baby would be a boy! You doubted me?"

"No of course not Imja, but…" He laughed, and started walking. "Let's get you two to safety, then we'll take baby names."

"Aigoo," She started, after kissing his chin and he started walking. "This family, really; must we go through such difficulties just to have something significant happen. We've got to change that husband."

"I agree, wife, I don't think I can handle another one of these searches."

The sound of a sword been drawn froze him, and Eun Soo peeked over his shoulder, letting out a loud gasp. Her grasp on the child in her arms tightened, making the child fuss loudly; and Choi Young turned. Gone was the easiness he carried while around Imja, and the woman was sure to identify this as the General Choi Young, her husband was hidden among the folds of his personality, safeguarding her with this layer of his persona.

"It's the one who kidnapped me." She whispered, afraid


	43. Chapter 43

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Prompt: Sword

Eun Soo was placed on the ground by her husband, who then moved to cover her with his body. The woman looked across the small field as lighting trickled in her fingertips, making her look at her husband. His Ki was activating, moving quickly up the source of heat in his chest to his shoulder, shooting down with incredible speed towards his hands. She'd never seen him like this.

"I know it's painful, but run." He grit out, eyes set on the man across from them, making her swallow hard.

"What about you?"

"I said _run_." And having learned from experience that she should not play around when Choi Young took on that tone, Eun Soo turned, and hurried in the general direction Dae Man had left. Choi Young pressed the injured dog to follow her, probably to serve as final protection for the woman in case of his unlikely failure; and drew the Precious Sword for its scabbard.

They could have said many things to each other; among other things how Choi Young would be soon settling things so such attempts were never again done. He could have asked the man who had sent him, why he had been sent, or even asked how much was offered to them for this terrible crime. But once again Choi Young was not a man known for speaking eloquently; he was known for acting.

So with no need to strategize, an honestly not caring, Choi Young used his favorite method of attack. The man managed to parry his attack, what only infuriate the general, who mid parry turned and actually managed to punch the man to the ground, letting out a grunt of anger. The man was athletic, not that it would prove any good for him, and got up quickly, hand holding tightly the sword he processed. Choi Young turned, not amazed, only darkly amused by the move and lifted his own weapon; the man attacked and with ease, Choi Young simply stroke the wind before the kidnapped and cut the man's arm off.

The scream that tore the clearing open was shadowed by thunder, and the Precious Sword crossed the man's belly cleanly, right through the heart. Thunder from above and inside Choi Young fueled the attack and electricity crossed through the man's body making him shake and cry out in pain, until his skin literally boiled from the inside out.

It had been from his master and old teacher, that Choi Young had learned that metal was a great conductor of lightning. A gasp tore form him, Choi Young looked down at the corpse before him and the skies opened, dropping thick rain over his bloody body, as if heaven itself were cleansing him to ward off the evil spirits that might haunt his child and wife.

.  
.

As he reached the road the rain had eased, proving his thought, and he found the boys working on a makeshift cart; they had used the cloth of their coats to cover and dry the wooden cart left by the robbers, and the monks were offering them warm, dry sheets, and a set of pillows that was quickly set over the wood. Again they had created a warm room for the General's wife, while four posted WooDalChi stood around her, holding several more coats over her head, Eun Soo was covered with the General's coat, while the child in her arms was fully covered by Dae Man's coat.

"Oh, General!" She called, the only one aware of his return, attempting to stand up. The man acknowledged her visually as the monks hurried to find a horse to pull at the cart. The dogs quickly moved to welcome him, both pets limping and whining; upon sensing their master's bothered Ki they moved back and towards their only savior. Eun Soo rubbed their ears in turn, and watched the man move to test the cart's strength.

"The faster we move the faster we can get them to safety." Dae Man nodded and started to give orders around, "Any news from the castle?" He asked the brigade's leader, who answered in the negative. "Send word that the High Doctor is found, and that we will return soon."

A horse was delivered, tall and dark, it was quickly attached to the ropes that pulled the cart and Choi Young moved towards the woman. "Come, we must leave."

"What of that guy?" She asked, worried more for Choi Young than for the man. Her husband simply shook his head and took her hand, helping her up. "I'm glad you are back safely." She murmured to him, while the four WooDalChi posted around her moved with the cloths, covering her and the child. "Are we going home now? This little one needs to be somewhere warm."

"Yes, let's go."

"If you please!" Called a monk, moving to stand before them. "I ask you to visit the shrine first, this rain is too hard for travel and the cart could get easily stuck; please consider staying at the shrine before leaving for the capital." Choi Young turned to his wife, who was as surprised as he was, and they quietly agreed that it was for the best.

.  
.

The monks knew, as was expected, that they would arrive. The cart was escorted by the high ranking WooDalChi of the area, the Commanding General driving it diligently, while the contents of the covered up wooden cart were kept hidden, guarded heavily… the most precious cargo. And apparently the monks also knew that this woman was not from this time, and had everything ready for her to take a bath and clothes for her to wear.

Choi Young wouldn't let anyone care for her, this was his duty as her husband, and the only family she currently had. So she was carried to the room prepared for them, baby hidden between their chests, resting quite comfortable; and once she was set over the warm bed he returned to close the door. WooDalChi were standing out there, wishing to peek at the baby; "Get lost," He said softly, jokingly, easing the mood that had been heavy and tense, and closed the door.

"They said they had a bath ready, can you take me there?"

She must know these were the last spoiling actions of her husband towards her because of her pregnancy, and so she pretended to be totally incapable of walking. He was rather reluctant of taking her any further around, for his actions before could very much prove dangerous spiritually for mother and child, but Eun Soo whine and insisted; and how could he refuse her? So he begged his ancestors to set this evil spirit over him, and forgive his wife and child, in consequence Choi Young took the request to heart and gathered her up, careful with the child, and walked her to next room, where a bathroom was indeed ready for her. The steamy waters fogged the cold room, and she was set on her feet, baby still in her arms.

"Would you take a bath with us?" Choi Young stared at her for a second, as she uncovered herself, baby moving from shoulder to shoulder.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course, after all that trauma my body will be grateful." At the word _trauma_, his body tensed his eyes set on her. "I meant _birthing_, my body is in pain and the warm waters will help. Here." She said softly, handing the baby over to her husband, who stared at the baby tensely for a second, but then figured this was his duty also. Clumsily he gathered the child into his arms, and stared at her. "Take care of the head, don't let it wobbled, it's not good for the baby." And he quickly fixed the child's position in his arms. "There you go, you are a natural, Daddy!" Daddy, he was a daddy now. The word was foreign to him, Choi Young once told her he had never expected children, but here he was; his entire world starting to shift its axis. Instead of Imja, this child was the center of it, and along with Imja they created a new world of safety and protection for this little one. She turned to take off her robes, hurriedly, what had her groan in pain, making him look up at her. "I'm fine, giving birth was harder than I thought."

"Especially given the conditions…" And his eyes fell on the boy, he managed to free a hand, the fingers of his opposite hand expanding wide to hold the child; while slightly trembling fingers caressed the child's nose, the little forehead and lips, the little chin and watched as the baby's eyes open and almond colored eyes (his eyes!) stared up at him.

Once naked Eun Soo walked over to them, and her hands started to undo the scarf around her child. "It was a good thing you carried this around, if not the baby would have frozen." He shook his head, and watched her unravel the wonder of their child to his eyes. "As you can see, this baby is perfectly formed; he has all five finger in both hands, five toes in each foot; his gorgeous two eyes and that pretty nose. And he inherited your lips, see?"

"That's your chin."

"Isn't it?" She said happily, making Choi Young smile. "Come with Mommy now," She said softly to the baby, cooing even, and lifting the child from Choi Young's hands. "So Daddy can get ready and join us in the water, huh?" The baby fuzzed, as if complaining about a bath, and the woman laughed. "_Aigoo_, this child doesn't like to take baths? You will have lots of _hyungs_ that don't like baths either, so be good and come with." She said turning, and slowly sank in the water, carefully holding the child. Choi Young dispatched his own clothes and hurried to enter the waters; his tired muscles were suddenly thankful of the warmth, the moment of rest. He was getting too old for this.

His groan echoed in the room, and Eun Soo nodded in her approval.

"Here we go!" She said to the baby, moving him to the warm waters, cleaning the blood of afterbirth and making his little hands move in surprise.

"Wait, isn't the water too hot for him?"

"No, he's fine." She said, as she baby's feet moved, and she sank with him, resting the child against her naked shoulder; forcing Choi Young to lean and help her. "Baby's this age are more used to swimming than breathing; that's why they have to learn to breathe." Choi Young gave her a stare, worried. "Yes, General; everything in life is learned. This child will excel learning, you'll see. We both are so bright!" And she asked for a towel with soap, making the father move to lather a towel up and moving closer to her. Instead of handing the towel to her, he started to clean the child up.

This was already so uncommon why even bother following tradition.

"Be careful, do it softly. Daddy's a first timer at this too!" She said to the baby, cooing as the child lifted his eyes to look at the man over him. "This is the first bath we share, isn't it nice?"

"At some point we won't be able to bathe together, so we better enjoy them."

"Right? The general Wow! Thinking of such things!"

This was his child's first bath, and even through all the trouble and pain and worry… he would take the opportunity and bond with him. "Should we think of names now?" As the baby was rinsed he started fuzzing making Choi Young stare at him, confused. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, that' not it." And the woman turned the child to her shoulder, then lowered the baby to the water level and offered her engorged nipple, which the baby took quickly and sucked, making her cringe. "He's hungry." How could she tell the difference between cries? Most be a motherly thing…

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit, while I get used to it." Choi Young nodded, released the towel and moved to stand behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist, and sitting her over his lap. He breathed into her skin, and she nuzzled her head against him. "I was afraid you might never hold me like this."

"I was too. When I understood the attack was meant for our home, not the castle my blood froze. My only thought was getting to you, but they were quick. I'm sorry you had to go through this, both of you." He murmured into her wet hair, lowering herself to his skin, feeling warm and content that Imja and this new life were safe and in his arms. Eun Soo leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"Our child is safe, I am safe, and you look fine too. Since all is all, should we just forget it?" She was afraid to remember such things because they might make that trauma from the past return, and Choi Young simply nodded and leaned to smell her hair. "I'm in your arms, we both are, so let's just forget the bad and enjoy our child, yes?" The baby gave a deep suck and she gasped in surprise.

"What?" He asked, eyes opening and turning to look at her cringe of pain.

"It hurts a bit." The baby's hand fell in a little fist around her breasts, as if to caress her, and sucked gently from then on.

"What to do? The baby needs to feed." She kissed his hand, and then leaned to kiss her baby.

"_Aigoo_, the two men in my life are so worried about me!" And she laughed, while Choi Young simply held her tight, one hand slipping over the hand holding their child.


	44. Chapter 44

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Shrine

_Author's Ramblings: I also wanted to let all my faithful readers that for the next couple of days, for Christmas, I won't be posting. I'll be back on December 26 so have a lovely Christmas!_

Prompt: Sight

"I must thank you for having received us so well." Said Choi Young, to the ailing Oracle, who was back to have her usual silk garments, the blindfold around her eyes, and a warm throw over her legs. She looked pale, probably from blood lost but was cheerful. "And for your advice about the scarf, I'm also grateful."

She smiled and gave a nod. "Was it enough?"

"It kept the child warm and safe until we reached the temple. It was more than enough."

"How is the new mother?"

"She's tired, but quite cheerful." The Oracle took a deep breath and seemed uncomfortable for a second, what prompted her maid to come closer and offer a bit of tea, the woman drank it, and breathed out loudly. She was obviously in pain, Choi Young noticed how critical her condition was (married to a doctor he had seen his share of injuries and their treatments) and cleared his throat. "Why don't I cut this conversation short, you should rest."

"I actually called the General for a favor." She said grimacing, breathing in deeply. She could feel the way his mood shifted, from content to serious and finally to that general tension that created his title.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I, as oracle, never get to see many children beyond my visions." She swallowed hard, breathing in. "Would you mind, terribly, if I ask to carry your child? I have already seen him in dreams, and would very much like to touch him, at least once."

.  
.

"The baby has been delivered! In the middle of the woods!?" Asked the Queen, those around her weren't too sure if she was angry or astonished; her eyes were sure burning but her jaw almost hit the floor. Lady Choi, who remained passive as ever, simply bowed.

"The WooDalChi who brought the injured boy have also brought a note; apparently the General has found the High Doctor, right after birth; she was taken to a small shrine, the very one where they were married."

"But wasn't that shrine the one close to the gate of heavens? Could it be they managed to reach such a place so fast?"

"As I understand, they were traveling in a wooden cart, what had hastened their travel. For now the WooDalChi are asking for his Majesty's permission to go fetch both High Doctor and Commanding General, if it is allowed."

The King, who had been sitting at the table the Queen had served the drinks to ease his mind away, stood, and walked over to the Vice General. "Go fetch them, taking your most trusted men, be sure to deliver them safely to the barracks."

"The barracks, Sir?"

"That house is cursed, I shall have it tore down and built another better place for them."

"Then I shall leave immediately, sir." And with a tense bow, the Vice General hurried out.

"I would like to accompany them, sir. In a more personal level." Asked Lady Choi, getting the Queen's permission without much hesitation, and hurrying after the Vice General.

.  
.

"And what did you say?" Asked Eun Soo, sitting on bed and staring at her husband, eyes wide. Choi Young paced before her, arms crossed and looking quite confused.

"Imja, she helped find you, she even had her guards and monks kill the men who took you. How could I deny her?" He asked, as if in pain; but Eun Soo simply stood, and took hold of his arms, stopping his pacing.

"Well done!" And she pulled him down, close to the crib the baby currently slept on, not because she wanted to show something about the child (as was her new past time) but because her motherly instinct simply took her there. "You know," she started, softly. "That story she told us when we met, about the lady who had her uterus burned, I think it was her. That's why she is so adamant in meeting the baby."

"I thought the same way, but why would she share such personal things with us?"

"Let's just take the baby, so she can enjoy the boy for an hour or so, we can drink tea and watch over her too. It might be too emotional for her."

"So you agree then," He said, taking a deep breath and sitting up straight, frowning slightly at her. "Why?"

Eun Soo stared at him, blinking twice; "Look at him, don't you know I'm a mother eager to show off her perfect baby!" He narrowed his eyes at her, a half smile hiding in his lips.

"You are aware that without me your child wouldn't be as perfect." A gasp tore from her lips; "It's the truth! Or did you plan to have another man's child and having the child be this perfect?"

"It's not like that." She said, now smiling. "But my genes are better than yours."

"I'm sorry?" He asked, confused.

"I forgive you." And he laughed, turning to the side.

It took a while for Eun Soo to get ready, considering the clothes didn't seem to approve with her, and then to have the child dressed; comparing to the future times, baby clothes were so much more complicated in this Goryeo, or probably their simplicity was flabbergasting for her. So the baby was dressed, the father dressed in new robes and the mother dressed and her hair combed, and then they told the maids they wanted to see the Oracle. Tea was requested, the main hall fixed, and they were told to wait for the woman in the large room, taking the time to cover the kid up as best as they could.

"We haven't come up with a name." She mentioned softly, smiling. "How are we going to present him now? Or to the King when we get back?" It was a lack of consideration by both parents to leave their child unnamed so far, and Choi Young understood better than she could ever; to disrespect the King with irresponsible move!

"Then think of something quickly." He whispered, noticing her hurry.

"A name is something not to be taken lightly! He'll be called that for the rest of his life."

"Then how should we present him: _hello, thank you for receiving us this is Baby_?"

"Calm down is not like the child can't hear you."

"He always hears me, even while in the womb."

"Then you should consider what you are saying." The door to the room opened, and Choi Young waved his hand at his wife. The tall Oracle moved towards them, weakly, yet smiling. "Are you alright?" Asked the doctor, watching the woman moving in pain towards her usual spot, the maid helping her as best as was possible.

"Of course," The maid helped her sit, and arranged her warm throw around her legs. "So you are fighting over the child's name?" The couple stared at her, making her smile. "Seer, remember?" And they nodded. "May I be as bold as to help?"

Husband and wife looked at each other, and Eun Soo shrug her shoulders, not minding; the baby in her arms still asleep. Choi Young was rather conflicted with the idea, but this woman had saved his child, through a shred of a prophesy that was never given, simply hinted at; so he took a deep breath and gave his nod. Eun Soo hurried to hand over the child to the oracle, who smiled and hid the shreds of pain from her face, as her arms gathered the child up. The child looked so big in her arms!

Her hand reached up, making the maid attempt to stop her, but the woman was adamant in removing the bindings of her eyes; worried Choi Young watched, about to stop her… "Because of my peculiar abilities, my natural eyes are dimming and sunlight only worsens it; worry not, for the child will be safe." And the silk wrapping was removed and her almond colored eyes set on the child. A real smile, large and beautiful adorned her face. "There you are, little one, you are just as I dream you."

"You dream of our child?" Asked Eun Soo, happily. "You must be really interested in us, to be having so many visions, or whatever…?"

"How does Tae-Hyun sounds?"

"Eh?"

"For a name, for your child. Tae-Hyun, I feel, fits the scale."

The parents of the child looked at each other; they had never sat down to talk about names, because they weren't sure on the child's sex… "I like it." Said Eun Soo, making him turn, "Don't you?"

"Of course," _Honor_ and _dignity_ always go hand on hand. Choi Young let the name roll out of his lips, and indeed it sounded quite nice, he turned to Eun Soo who nodded. "It does sound really good."

.  
.

Before leaving the oracle Eun Soo promised to visit her room, to make sure her injury was not as serious as it looked, and after putting the baby to sleep, and assuring Choi Young she would be fine; Eun Soo made her way towards the furthest room within the shrine's main building, led by a maid with a lantern. Although night hadn't fallen yet, the building was unusually dark, probably a preparation for her imminent blindness. The door was opened and looking at the inside of the room, Eun Soo smiled at the oracle. It made no sense to smile at her, she couldn't see Eun Soo through the thick blindfold.

"Come in, High Doctor."

"Yes, thank you." And giving a quiet bow Eun Soo entered, still smiling. "How are you feeling now?" She asked, doctor kicking quickly in. The Oracle gave a soft sigh.

"My injury hurts, and the colder it gets the worse it hurts."

"I guess it's not as light as we expected." Mused Eun Soo, as the maid helped the woman take off her robes; the injury was revealed and Eun Soo gasped. The skin was red and angry, it had been well sewn, but the probabilities of infection were too high. "You must be in lots of pain. I wish I could have some aspirin; you will have fevers and be weak because of blood loss." She instructed the woman to lay down. "I will fix the stitches and bandage you, but you must rest and be hydrated. I will give your maids some instructions."

"It will be fine."

"Because you have seen it?"

"The High Doctor catches on really fast."

"Now this will be uncomfortable."

And Eun Soo started to fix the butchery done to the woman's skin. "This might scar."

"I do not mind, for who will have me? I have been hidden in this place for too long and cannot handle strangers very well." She said softly, as the Doctor pretended not to know what she meant. "I require not the company of a man."

Eun Soo smiled, still moving her hands with expertly moved, keeping the bleeding to a minimum and fixing the badly done medical care; it had been done hastily, or so Eun Soo heard, but it had served the purpose and saved the woman's life. "We all need company, Oracle; be it a man or a lady friend we all need to be cared for. Even Kings and Queens know this."

"I am neither, and your proximity to the royal family of Goryeo is unique."

"I shall not insist then," said Eun Soo smiling, aware she had unwillingly touched a nerve.

"How are you doing? After such hardships you must physically hurt, High Doctor."

"I do, but then I listen to my baby and know that it's all worth it."

"You are rather bizarre, doctor."

And the woman still sowing up the skin smiled, "My husband would agree with you a hundred percent."

.  
.

When the troop, worried to no end, of WooDalChi lead by the Vice General arrived at the temple they moved about as if they owned the place. The monks and maidens living there were quick to show them around, uncharacteristically pleasant; Lady Choi made her way through the crowd of men, the maidens sent with her to help moving with her and finally they were taken to the main building within the large property. She asked many things; about the High Doctor's condition, of the General's condition, but most importantly of the child's condition.

"Those two could be dead, but what of the child?" Lady Choi was never one to be sweet or caring, everyone knew that; but this child was the future of her bloodline and everyone understood her desperation.

"The baby is fine, so healthy and big it's hard to believe he is barely three days old."

"_He_? The baby… is a boy?"

The maid smiled and nodded, leading them through the long hallways, up a couple sets of stairs, and finally pointed at the direction of a particular room. "You will find them in the last room." And bowing the girl left. Both Lady Choi and Choong-sik hurried forward, ignoring etiquette and just following their desperation…

When they turned in the corner they came upon a curious sight.

There was Choi young, sitting on the floor, with a knee bent; his eyes were closed, his face leaning slightly forward so his nose could smell the thick mop of hair of the baby resting over his chest. One hand hid inside the small throw covering the baby's body, while the other supported the child's little behind. Kimchi rested next t to the man's thigh, it's torso and leg wrapped with cloth, while Kimbap sat beside Dae Man on the edge of the balcony, looking out curiously at the small proceeding of WooDalChi and monks below.

"Oh, you are here!" Commented Eun Soo from behind them, smiling brightly at the WooDalChi puppies and the woman, who simply ignored her and moved forward, letting out a soft cry that had Choi Young lift his eyes up towards her and grace the world with a quiet smile. The woman fell to her knees beside him, and her hands lifted, as if to touch both man and child, but then wasn't too sure on what exactly to do.

"Madam! Are you alright? Have you been injured!" Asked Choong-sik worriedly voicing the concern of the soldiers and maidens alike, and making the woman smile. Silently, because what ws there to say?, Choi Young lifted the baby from his chest, missing the baby's warmth quickly, and offered him for Lady Choi to carry. The woman was quick to take the baby, and gave out a soft, real, smile; a rare sight.

"I'm fine, won't you come closer to look at the child?"

"Can we?"

"Absolutely not!" Said Lady Choi, standing and walking to the inside of the room. "This place is too breezy, let us close the windows. And the maidens she brought quickly closed the small windows, making Eun Soo frown.

"Aunty, what are you doing?'

"Our General's wife should be resting, not walking about." The child was properly set over the crib and then Lady Choi turned to the new mother. "I am here to make sure you are properly taken care of."

Eun Soo had refused the traditional cares offered by the Oracle, she was an active woman who had just given birth and she felt rested. After that glorious warm bath she felt whole again; sure she was normally bleeding, her lower body ached and hurt, but she was feeling fine. To be the first birth she was amazingly well. "Listen here, Aunty…"

"We have brought a palanquin to take you home, we shall start packing immediately and have both you and the child wrapped warmly for the trip."

Choi Young had gotten up, and was watching from the door, apprehensive of Eun Soo's reaction. They had skipped traditions for the little while they were in this shrine, for their wedding the same happened, but Lady Choi was here to make sure everything was done properly. "Furthermore, please go change into some warm clothes, Ha Ni will go with you." And the maid she spoke of bowed to the High doctor. "She has been selected as your personal escort from now on."

"My personal escort? What happened to the ones at home?" There was a moment of silence in which Choi Young and Lady Choi looked at each other, but remained quiet, and understanding dawned in her features. "And Deok Man-ssi? I haven't seen him, where is Deok Man-ssi?"

Choi Young pressed forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down, you need to calm down." She held onto his forearms, and could hear the murmurs of the soldiers outside, then the silence of the wind blowing by the closed windows, and finally her eyes moved and settled on the baby sleeping on the small crib, covered with his father's coat; they had to improvise because of the cold and Choi Young had willingly let go of the item. "He's home, he's alive."

"The King and Queen beg for your prompt safe return, so let us get ready." Finally Eun Soo stopped struggling, and nodded.


	45. Chapter 45

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Back to the Barracks  


Prompt: Insides  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: Forgive the slowness of this and the upcoming chapter, it is a bit difficult for me to readjust to writing daily after my short vacation. Right now the next story arc is quite dark and requires a bit of information that will be posted as a separate story; probably as addendum to In __**The Years Imja Was Gone**__, I'm not yet sure. Please wait for it and bear with me for now._

The return home was blissfully uneventful.

Eun Soo had been lifted and hidden within the palanquin brought by Lady Choi and the WooDalChi and was currently feeding the child in her arms; smiling and humming a soft lullaby. Lady Choi had insisted in remaining outside, horse riding, while Choi Young lead the caravan; it was the natural thing to do, considering how they had left home so unexpectedly. Had they really been away for a week?

"We should arrive at the property soon," Mused Choi Young, as the view of the capital appeared before them; "I just want to get this whole thing over with. Send a scout ahead, tell the maidens to prepare a bath for the High Doctor."

"Is it safe, sir?"

"After all the running and scrambling around I don't think a bath would prove bad for her. She gave birth in the wilderness, Vice General."

"Actually sir, I do have something else to tell you." Choi Young sighed, clearing his throat and waiting for the man to speak. "The King has ordered your return, along with the Madam's to the WooDalChi barracks."

The general froze; his body at least; the horse continued forward as the palanquin was dragged behind them. The child's cry was heard and the entire platoon of WooDalChis moved to protect the baby from imminent danger; but as soon as it came it was gone. No doubt the new Mother taking care diligently of the child. "What? Why would he do that?"

"He was to send several construction squats; they are to empty the house and send everything to the barracks; once one they would tear down the house, purify the land and build a better house for you."

"That man… really." Choi Young finally regained control of the horse and turned to look at the palanquin. Without thinking much he made the horse move around the front of the caravan, and hurried to ride beside the palanquin, been watched as if by a hawk by Lady Choi. "Imja." He called softly, making the woman appear from the side, baby in arms; she waved the child's arm at her husband, smiling. "Imja I must say something, will you listen?"

"What is it?" Her demeanor changed to curiosity as the baby settled to rest better against her shoulder.

"The King has ordered the both of us back to the barracks." Before she could burst out in her usual questioning he continued. "Furthermore, I will ride ahead to see what this order is about, will you be alright?"

"Yes, but why would he do that?"

"I shall tell when I see you there. We are already very close, you'll be crossing the castle's gates in fifteen minutes and I shall be there to receive you."

"Go ahead, I know you want to make sure everything's ready for us." She said with a smile, "Say bye-bye to Daddy." She said to the baby, waving the little hand again. The baby's almond eyes watched Choi Young, making the man sigh and hurry away. How could a week old baby be so alert?

"Dae Man." He said as he neared the palanquin driver, making het boy look at him. "Make sure they are home safe."

"Yes General."

And he hurried the horse forward, "Vice General."

"Yes sire."

"Nothing stop the advance of this caravan, understood?"

"Yes sir." And the general gave a last look back, eyes setting on the palanquin, while Eun Soo had parted the thick curtains and waved at him, before galloping away.

.  
.

When the Commanding General arrived to the open plaza in the mist of the castle curious eyes of all over the castle peeked at him, some even daring to show their faces as he dismounted and hurried up the steps of the main building, quickly entering. He ran past the guards who all exclaimed at his return, and slid to avoid the curve; finding his way to the King's office. Choi Young breathed in deeply, and straightened his clothes; asking the royal eunuch to announce him.

"Majesty, General Choi Young asks for an audience!" Called the older man, no sooner had he finished, did the door slid open to reveal the queen, who stared at him in disbelief.

"Your wife? Where is your wife? And the child?" She asked worriedly, as the man bowed and remained so, soft steps were heard and the King's voice followed.

"General, please come in." Do Chi opened the door wider, as the King moved the woman to sit, while the general made it towards the front of the table, bowing slightly. "I heard you found the perpetrators." Said the King, lifting his hand so the Queen would be calm; obviously that wasn't the question she wanted to ask.

"Yes, sir. But I've come…"

"And your bride, how is she?" The general smiled at the question, the Queen turning to look at him.

"She is well?"

"And the baby? The baby is fine?" Finally asked the Queen, reaching the subject she wanted to pursue.

"The child is well; he is strong and healthy. The doctor checked him…"

"_He_? The baby is a boy?" And without waiting for an answer she clapped and cheered, happy for her friend. Do Chi also celebrated, smiling widely and congratulating the general who gave slight bows as thank you.

"The palanquin bringing her is nearby, reason why I rushed here."

"What is the matter, General?"

"I understand we have been ordered back to the barracks, while our house is to be torn down?"

And the King nodded in acknowledgement, while the Queen continued to smile; she was planning many, many things in her pretty head, most of them on how to spend time with both the new mother and the child.

"Arrangements had been made for you and your bride to be accommodated in one of the many apartments near by the barracks; I initially wanted you all to allocate there but considering the health of the child and mother, it's better to keep a closer watch. I have decided not to test Faith and keep your family close to mine."

"Sire, my wife and child need a home to return to, and all has been set within the property granted to us…"

"It is no longer safe General."

"Majesty, I'm sorry to put you in this position. The blame is mine…"

"No, General, don't apologize. For now let us concentrate on caring for the new mother and child, understood?"

"But Majesty…"

"It's an order, general." Or at least it will be, when he did sit down and wrote things clearly down. The King had been too nervous waiting for news on the General to write anything coherent, and considering the Queen required his presence to avoid a nervous breakdown he would rather write the orders later.

And before the general could complain further a sentry sounded the alarm; the caravan had arrived. The Queen stood and left the room, the maidens outside quickly following, Choi Young turned, and hurried out aware he had promised to receive Eun Soo home; the King also followed, Do Chi calling out for him to wait for the royal escort.

As they exit the building, the sound of music was heard; Choi Young quickly went down the stairs watching the caravan arrive and the gates closed as the men dispersed into a tight circle, keeping the palanquin tightly covered. Lady Choi dismounted, and quickly moved to the General, who was walking to break the circle. "What did the King order?"

"We are to take residence within the castle, he won't listen to me." And breaking through the circle of people the man halted, taking a deep breath. Lady Choi watched him with a frown, but after he calmed down his heart and soul, did he dare move toward the carriage. "Imja, are you alright?"

"Are we home?" Asked the soft voice, making him frown slightly, it wasn't the usual tone she had. There was something wrong. Alarmed Choi Young handed his sword to his aunt, not thinking straight, and opened the door of the carriage.

Eun Soo was sitting on the floor, cringing in pain and gasping to herself. The baby was asleep close by, covered with several throws; the new mother gasped as soon as she looked at her husband, and Choi Young climbed into the palanquin, calling for Deo Gi. Lady Choi peeked inside and upon looking at the scene her eyes widened.

"Call Deo Gi, have the medical hall ready to receive the new mother!" She ordered, climbing into the palanquin as well, taking Eun Soo's hand. "How did this happen?"

"I think you were right about me moving too much around, aunty." Said Eun Soo, obviously in pain; the baby was lifted and handed with outmost care to Lady Choi, who quickly covered the child completely, stepping out of the palanquin. Choi Young quickly lifted Eun Soo, finding the mess of blood and making her cry out, while he cringed and felt his heart break. He had never wanted to bring her pain, but in order to get her help… Eun Soo was mindful to gather a clean set of sheets and cover the blood, and Choi Young carefully stepped out to the sunlight. The men watched with worried glances, as the general carried his wife out and towards the Medical Hall. Choong-sik moved quickly, opening doors and clearing the hallways of people and objects; the boys escorted them, even when there was no need for it, and when they finally arrived to the Medical Hall, Dae Man was there, having helped Deo Gi to prepare for the new mother. As she was carried in, Eun Soo caught glimpse of one of the sick resting there, covered and looking as if in pain. "Deok Man-ssi?" She asked, but was ignored and led to a private room.

"She is bleeding, apparently because of the birth." Informed the General, as Deo Gi inspected the situation with wide eyes.

"Choi Young, please, this is a matter between women. Lead your men out." Asked Lady Choi, walking into the room with empty arms, Choi Young was about to say something; his eyes filled with anger and confusion. "The child is been cared by the Queen, you can go there and await news."

"What happened to Deok Man-ssi?"

"Rest, madam, we will take care of everything." And insisting, Choi Young turned to find guards B and C standing in the medical hall, hoping to catch sight of the High Doctor or her child.

"Why are you here? Have you been released of your shifts? Move back to your places!" He roared, as the door to his wife's room was closed and he, again, was forced to wait. Kimbap whined from outside the door, while Dae Man leaned to caress it. "Dae Man, bring Kimchi let's see if one of the herbalists here can help it."

"Yes, General." The boy turned to leave, but then stopped and turned. "What of Kimbap?"

"Leave it here, while I ask the herbalists for help." He answered, annoyed. And knowing that tone, the boy left without any more questions. Choi Young sighed, and before walking to the herbalist to ask, moved to the small corner where Deok Man rested, covered in the soft streaming light of midmorning; Choi Young touched the boy's forehead, to check for fever, but found none. He turned, as best as he could, to the General and attempted to pay his respects. "Stay, you need the rest. I already sent word for you to be discharged of your duties for the next weeks. The High Doctor is asking for you." A groan left the body. "I'm sure she can fix you up real quick." But Deok Man shook his head, hiding his face away. "She won't mind your injuries." Again he shook his head and attempted to turn, but groaned and froze in pain. "What is it? You have broken bones?"

A sigh served as positive response.

Choi Young rested against the table, and heard the dogs been brought in; he took a deep breath and sighed.

All of them, even the not-injured Dae Man…

Their insides were all broken.

.  
.

Eun Soo required rest.

Choi Young could have told anyone that, so why wait till the practicing new doctor declared so? He brought the new mother to their temporary living space, only setting her down when they were next to the bed. Eun Soo sighed, and sat on the small bed, while looking around the cramped space; the already small room was filled with a lot of furniture, no doubt from their house, and she pouted.

"I never realized how much furniture we had." Eun Soo was obviously uncomfortable with the tiny space.

"Imja." Said Choi Young softly, noticing and understanding her reaction. "It's the King's order."

"I know. But the space here is so terribly small, and… Ah, this is crazy!" She said, turning away from the mess and lifting her legs over the soft bed. "And I was already starting to get used to living there; it did feel like home."

"I intend to talk to the King again tomorrow, see if he can be persuaded. While been cared for by Deo Gi, Choong-sik told me that the King had not yet issued the order to tear down the house; we still have a chance."

"Can you bring the baby?" Her body was already readying for supper time, and her breasts felt heavy with the milk they were producing.

"The Queen is taking care of him at the moment, you were ordered to rest."

"That's too cruel; bring him over before he drives the queen insane with his little cries. He must be so hungry by now."

"Actually I heard he's been sleeping since he got there."

"Ah! Don't tell me he inherited your super-sleeping powers?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Prompt: Snow

The baby yawned beautifully.

The baby stirred beautifully.

The baby even breathed beautifully.

Carrying the child gently, the Queen stared with a small smile at the child brought to life by her favorite friend and the general, committing his every feature to memory. He was so gorgeous! The Queen had already showered the child with gifts; a new set of clothes, a warm throw to keep away the coldness of the season, a bag of gold coins for prosperity, linens and toys. Oh she hoped that during the Dol he would choose a book! He was too gorgeous for the military career as his father… Anyway, she had sent the cook to concoct a big pot of_ miyuk-guk_, and to get the herbs ready for tea.

How much she was going to enjoy rubbing this child's legs so he would grow strong, and rubbing his belly!

"Highness." Called Lady Choi's voice, making the monarch turn and stare at the woman. "The mother of the child is asking for the baby to be delivered to her, it's feeding time."

"But the baby is still asleep."

"A mother knows best, and the child hadn't feed in a while, please, let us take him to his mother." Lady Choi understood the Queen's need to have a child close, with her inability to be impregnated after their first loss, the woman wished for children; and the boy was so gorgeous. So the Queen agreed, and started towards the room where Eun Soo was resting in. The furniture was piled up high, uncomfortably so, and upon entering her hold grew tight around the child. This was the best the royal servants could come up with?

"Is it really safe here?" She asked to Lady Choi, making Eun Soo turn to her husband, who sat close by.

"See, even she can tell! WE need our house back!" And the baby was quickly delivered to the mother, as soon as she embraced the child his eyes opened, and the woman smiled down at him. "Tae-Hyun, Mommy is going to feed you now, doesn't that make you happy?"

The baby started to fuss, to the Queen's amazement, and Eun Soo quickly released her aching breast, placing her swollen nipple in the boy's mouth, feeling how he started to suck. Everyone in the room had turned away from the scene, though Choi Young stole glances towards it; it was such a beautiful scene he wanted to memorize it quickly and keep in his mind's eye forever. The Queen cleared her throat and moved out, embarrassed; the new mother sure was bold.

"This cramped space cannot be good for either of them; what if she is feeding him like so and one of the soldiers enters unannounced?" Asked the Queen, to Lady Choi, once they stepped into the hallway. The Queen's visit had also been closely monitored, she was only there because a lot of maids were been mobilized to help the new mother if not she wouldn't be allow in the place. Her concerns continued to grow as the day went by; everything done by the maidens was terrible for her, or how dirty the room was, or how suffocating… Every little concern was delievered to the King, who continued to read the created rolls of parchment and stamp them with the seal of the people of this Goryeo.

Until the Queen realized she was been ignored and anger flared in her.

"Does his Majesty care not for the well-being of the General's child?" She said, coldly, staring at him in anger. The King lifted his eyes, and stared at her in amazement, while both Do Chi and Lady Choi retreated into the safety of the hallway. "I have been telling his Majesty about the incommodities of the apartment given to them, has he heard anything I said?"

"It is hard to ignore your voice once you enter any room, Highness." The Queen ignored the butterflies the comment brew in her stomach, and swallowed hard. "I understand your concern, but the accommodations will be changed soon enough, be not worried about them."

"I worry of their child, majesty."

"So do I but for now all I can do is ensure their safety for the first hundred years of the child's life. I have sent already many workers to the house so the reinforcements necessary to avoid these sorts of situations from happening are set in place. Worry not, my Queen, they shall return after this necessary wait." The Queen stared at him, surprised at the gentleness of his voice, and swallowed hard again. Her eyes traveled ot the door, closed by their most trusted servants, and gathering her skirts up walked up the steps to the desk; the King watched her in silence, slightly confused at her actions. Once by him, she bent forward and dropped a quiet kiss over his lips, blushing deeply.

"Majesty, I love you." She said softly, and still blushing deep red even to the tip of her ears (actually his ears were also burning with blush), she hurried down the steps and out the door.

.  
.

"one more cup of seaweed soup and I will vomit." Said Eun Soo looking at the covered meal; the baby was asleep beside her in bed and while Choi Young placed the tray over her lap. She sighed, wondering if these people understood all the nutricion a pregnant lady required, and uncovered the meal.

She gagged.

Choi Young smiled and sat by the bed; they had spent the night quite comfortably in the small apartment, their child snuggled warm between them, while the coldness of the first snow hit them. Eun Soo had become adamant on sacrificing her sheets to cover the baby, and hence Choi Young sacrificed their throw in order to cover her. But considering that winter was already upon them they would have to settle in some sort happy medium.

"You need to eat, Imja."

"Yes, I do, but why Seaweed soup? Why can't I have some Kimchi?" And Choi Young insisted she drank. "And it takes like medicine too."

"Do you not like how Lady Choi makes the soup? I have heard is one of the best seaweed soups in the country."

"I am confident it is the best." And she was not about to go around asking for other samples of soup. They had been in the small apartment for two days and she was already starting to grow fond of the space. The baby continued to rest between them, for neither of the parents consented in the safety of the crib delivered. Eun Soo was set on having the child sleep in the crib Lady Choi had given her, for special reasons, and no visitors were allowed for the one hundred day period of care for mother and child was still in effect.

"I will talk to the King today, probably I will git him not to tear the house down."

"I want to check on Deok Man today."

"Imja."

"No, I am going, I have to see for myself how badly hurt he is. It's been two weeks already and I am worried for him. Deo Gi and one of the herbalist told me that he had not slept since he came in." Her tone left no room for negotiations, and it made him sigh. He would have to talk to Lady Choi to keep her in. "And for what I've heard from you and the other WooDalChi puppies he is very badly injured, I want to see if my thoughts are right."

"What do you mean?"

"You say he can't open his mouth, and that he's in pain when they attempt to move his head?" She said softly, finishing her soup and cringing as she swallowed. Choi Young smiled and took the bowl, she then ate the vegetables brought with the meal. "I think his jaw is out of place, so we would have to stick it back into the right sockets or it might hurt him more. He couldn't be able to talk again."

"Not that it would be too bad, if you ask me." And he gave a smile, of course jokingly, making her scold at him. "That way Imja will be out of the loop of gossip and trouble."

"I never get in trouble because of gossip."

"No of course you don't." Choi Young had heard, more than enough instances when the court ladies had attempted to get closer to the doctor just to find out about things only the soldiers or maidens knew. They had all brought troubles, eventually, neither Deok Man nor Eun Soo had squealed the information. "What of the child?"

"I'm bringing him with me, of course."

"Absolutely not." He said surprised at her inability to consider the child's safety.

"Alright, then you take him."

"This child _**can not**_ leave the safety of this room!"

"Why not? You've seen how strong and healthy he is, he won't be too troubled by the… the clinic is empty anyway." She gave a frown and the two of them stared at each other, "I'm sure your aunt can watch him while I go."

"Deok Man would prefer if you stay in, trust me."

"No, I'm visiting him."

"I have a better idea."

"Which is?"

.  
.

The small room was prepared for the possibility of such even taking place, so when Deok Man was brought in, and quietly placed over the bed set under the window, Eun Soo was surprised that her husband agreed to the arrangements. Even while having recently given birth, even when sick herself, even with a baby in arms, Eun Soo was still a doctor.

"Don't get me wrong," Said Choi Young, as the WooDalChi cleared the room of the unnecessary stretcher and dozen blankets dirty in the process of bringing Deok Man from the clinic. "I loathe the idea of you working, but I know of no more capable hands to leave the boy in."

"Why thank you General." And she lifted on tip toes, kissing him, then handed over the baby and asked him to wait in the next room. Choi Young didn't say a word, but she could see his jaw tightening, and with a last look at the broken boy in healing, he walked back to their room, closing the door. Lady Choi was there, and Eun Soo could hear them murmur, probably a small inner struggle, won by the woman; Choi Young returned to the room, quite nervous.

"Let me help you, so you can return to rest faster."

Deok Man had his good eyes open, and Eun Soo smiled at him; "Deok Man-ssi? Can you understand me?" The boy nodded. "I'm sorry for been late, but I had something come out of me…" She signaled at her now flat belly while the two men remained quiet. She was the only one to laugh at her lame joke. "I'll be examining you, making sure the boys at the clinic didn't miss a thing, understood?" Again he nodded.

And her examination began. "He's got two broken ribs," She could tell not by touching, but because of the swollen skin around the rubs; "They will take a lot of time to heal, so no kicks to the chest." There were several cuts on his sides, grazes on his thighs and a twisted ankle. Then she moved to his jaw, and grimaced. "Call two more boys, General." And the men did so, bringing in the two guards outside the room. "You," She said to the first, "Find me a bucket with all the snow you can, as compressed as you can alright?" And the men nodded, furrowing his brows, and vanishing, while she turned to the other two. "You two take tight hold of his hands and legs, don't let him move." Finally Eun Soo turned to the injured man. "Deok Man-ssi, your jaw is out of place, and to put it back in it will hurt, so brace yourself alright? Once we do this, you'll be able to rest just fine."

"Doctor, are you sure about this?"

"Right now General, I'm more worried about how many tries it will take me to fix him up."

"What?"

"I'm a surgeon not an orthopedic." And she took hold of his loose jaw and after pulling, pushed. At first the man did struggle but with such hold he could barely move, when Eun Soo set the bone in place, confident they had fallen into the right sockets, the man fell limp on the table, still as if death. "I think I got it."

"You think?" Asked Choi Young, breathless while the man holding Deok Man's legs fainted. The second WooDalChi finally arrived at the scene, and was ordered to drag the fainted man upon setting the bucket of snow down. Eun Soo ignored them, and simply gathered a chunk of snow and covered it with some cloth, created a small compress and set it over the side of the man's jaw, repeating the process for the other side. The cold would help the swelling and the pain, Choi Young watched in silence as she worked and had to admit that if it weren't for her it would have taken some time to figure out what was wrong with the man. "Is he even alive?"

Eun Soo smiled. "Because of the pain in his jaw he couldn't sleep, I'm sure that now that there is very little pain he felt better and needed the rest. I will keep an eye on him…"

Dae Man entered the room, and whispered something to the general, that made the man's frame shift slightly to his side. "What?" He murmured, and Dae Man simply nodded.

"What is it?"

"Imja has visitors."

"I do?"

"No one can see Imja in a hundred days."

"Ninety one." She defended, having a small calendar and counting down the days till she was free from the bindings of tradition. Not paying much attention to her, but knowing the time she had left in recovery, Choi Young excused himself, and left Dae Man to help the doctor with Deok Man.

.

.

_**Author's Ramblings**__: I want to take this moment to tell my readers a late: Merry Christmas! Happy New Year and I hope that this new year brings nothing but good things! Sorry for the delay… my mind is somewhere else… _


	47. Chapter 47

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Prompt: Story

He found pledged Aunt sitting by the entrance of their house, looking at the workers moving quickly to finish the King's request. Choi Young watched the workers as well, not exactly sure of what they were doing, and simply sat beside the woman, who offered a small bag to him. "It's for the new mother."

"Thank you." He took the bag then, and stuff it into his coat, still not looking at each other. The woman mentioned nothing, nor did she ask for the child; probably she had already sneaked into the castle and taken a look, or probably even harass him later for information; with them it was never too sure. "So what do you have to tell me?"

His pledged Uncle appeared from the other side, and sat beside the man, making him frown. "We don't know who attacked you exactly, but we know why."

Choi Young turned to his uncle and was aware of the fresh smell of alcohol; the redness of his nose was not due to exercise as usual, but to drunkenness. It was rare to find him this way, after all he had not drunk in a while; his aunt simply sighed and he looked at the two of them. "Why so grim?"

"The past comes back to bite you in the ass, Young-ah, did you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"The men we captured for the kidnapping of the High Doctor had this on them." And the man pulled a green scarf from the inside of his pocket, showing it to Young, whose eyes took a second to inspect the material, and then pulled away from the two of them as if burning.

.  
.

The night was dark.

Snow fell heavy on the grounds surprising the men and women living in the capital of Goryeo; soup, for once, was welcomed that night and Eun Soo managed to find the long covers created for mother and child with the rolls of material won in Gahbae. She wrapped her child in warm clothes, cooing his name and then sang a quiet lullaby to put the child to sleep. With the baby asleep and warm, her legs covered and sitting on bed, Eun Soo sighed and looked towards the door. Not having her husband close by at this time of night, when he wasn't even at war, was disturbing. A knock on the door was heard, and she called in whoever it was; Lady Choi entered the room, apparently also ready to turn in and gave a small bow.

"I've come to see if everything is alright?"

"Yes, but; have you seen Choi Young?"

"He left earlier to talk to the Suribang, did he not?"

"Yes, but he has not returned. I'm worried."

"I shall send word for him to come back soon. Would you like something warm to drink before bed?"

"That would be nice." And Lady Choi moved out of the room, returning quickly with a steamy cup of tea. Eun Soo made sure she was alone with the woman, and took the cup from her, before asking her to sit down. She was so compliant and happy, touching the baby's back as she sat on the small stool by the bed, that the question Eun Soo threw her way made Lady Choi yelp. "That Oracle girl, is she your daughter?"

They stared at each other for a moment, but before either woman could utter a word the door opened and Choi Young walked in; they stared at each other, the two women surprised to see him there, covered in flakes of snow and his feet muddy, while the man felt he had intruded into a private conversation, making him clear his throat and ask what was going on. Eun Soo was the first to smile.

"You are just coming in? I was worried for you. Where did you go?"

"Something came up. Lady Choi."

"I was just leaving, I was keeping the new mother warm with tea and making sure the child was well tugged in." The woman stood, not looking at Eun Soo, and moved towards her nephew, frowning at his boots.

"Imja knows how to warm the child up, worry not."

"I can tell. I will leave you know."

"Good night." Called Eun Soo, hoping she hadn't discovered some terrible family secret, although what would be new? Choi Young locked the door and sighed, watched by EunSoo, and returned to place the sword on its rightful stand; he then proceeded to undo the belt of his waist. "Young-ah, what happened? Did the Suribang give you bad news?" She asked, noticing his somewhat somber mood, but he simply dropped his arms to his sides and turned.

"No, everything is fine."

"I was wondering if you went to play on the snow without me."

"Never Imja, I've never played in the snow."

"Unless I'm around, right?"

"Of course, Imja."

"Young-ah?"

"Mm?" He produced softly, having reached his inner robes, turning to look at the woman.

"Aren't you cold?" He furrowed his brow and turned to look at her, watching Eun Soo open her arms to call him home. Choi Young hesitated for a second; there was his wife, the love of his life, along his child, the reason of life… He swallowed hard and slowly made his way into her arms, been wrapped by warmth and the blanket of love. She kissed his cheek and Choi Young attempted to remain stoic to the emotional outburst she was producing in his system; she kissed his cheek again and nuzzled his hair. "Whatever it is, it'll be fine. I promise." Choi Young frowned, not about to ask how she knew something was wrong, and buried his nose against the warm clothes she wore. "It'll be fine." She soothed again, this time her hand moving down his back, soothing quietly the tremors that were surfacing on him.

"Imja."

"Why don't you take a warm bath and come join us in bed, hm? The baby will soon wake up to feed, and you know how loud he can be." He chuckled and nodded against her shoulder. "Then go, so you can put me to sleep." She kissed his nose and pushing him gently to stand up.

"Very well, I shall go; but don't fall asleep understood?"

"I won't."

"You said that the last time and fell asleep, promise me." And he offered his pinky, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"So you do remember!" And she linked his pinky with hers.

.  
.

Imja had grown quite patient.

It took a week longer than he had foreseen for her to grow impatient and out of her wits.

Eun Soo was currently on bed, her face buried on the pillow, a scream muffled by the thick object, as she threw a tantrum. It wasn't easy for a woman so free, and so stubborn, to be trapped within an apartment for a hundred days. But for the last fortnight she had done quite well. Putting together the time after birth, trip and installation… twenty five days resting were quite the accomplishment.

"I can't take it anymore! I wanna go out!"

"There's still seventy five more days to go, Imja. Be patient." She started to hyperventilate, sitting on bed and fanning herself. "Really, all of this because Deok Man can take a stroll through the gardens?"

"I want some fresh air too!"

"Even if you managed to get out of the apartment, do you think Lady Choi would allow you to take the child out of this room?"

"Does she have to find out?"

"What doesn't she find out about in this castle?"

"You're right." And she sat up, defeated. "What am I to do now?"

"Tel me a story." Requested the General, smiling.

"What kind?"

"Any story, from heavens?" The baby woke up and fuzzed for a moment, before been picked up by his mother, and snuggling against her breasts. Choi Young had managed to understand the little movements his child made and how his mother would respond, and found amusing how shamelessly she would uncover herself simply to feed him.

"Well, since its winter, I think a Christmas story is fitting."

"Forgive me?" Asked Choi Young, having ignored his wife's words for staring at her gorgeous breast and how his child sucked gently to feed.

"Christmas is the celebration westerns have during winter; they like to decorate with tress, lights, holly and lovely sparkly things. I used to put up a small tree in my apartment, a year before coming here it proved so troublesome to take down I left it almost till summer." Choi Young simply stared at her, stare blank. "I should tell you first of Santa Claus, shouldn't' I?"

"Of who?" She went on explaining about the man in white and red who would watch children all over the world, even when they were inside their homes, unseen and unfelt by anyone there… "With my acute senses I would feel him."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

"No you wouldn't. No one can feel him. That's why he's so magical."

"Magical or not if a man came into my house to take a look at my children I would have my sword drawn to slid his throat open the first movement he does."

"He doesn't mean harm!"

"I wouldn't trust him in my house."

"Don't worry because he doesn't exist."

"Then why both telling the child about someone who doesn't exist?"

"Because we can't tell the child it's us giving him presents!"

"Why not?" A scream of desperate anger was swallowed by Eun Soo, head shaking; her hair was wild and messy, her eyes wide, her cheeks flushed red. Choi Young continued to be calm and it proved too much for the woman who simply stood, handed over the child to his father, to pad his back, and stomped out to the only balcony she was allowed to visit, to take in some fresh air. Quietly Choi Young chuckled and fixed the child's position over his chest and padded the child's back, listening to the little burps and cooing, hiding his laughter. It took a while for her to return but when she did, Eun Soo smiled at him. "Better?"

"Yes, sorry. I just can't fathom the idea of you not knowing about Santa Claus." Choi Young stood, the child sleeping peacefully in his arms, and moved to the crib; Eun Soo smiled at the little one, and fixed the sheets and pillows in the small bed, as Choi Young finally settled the child in it. She gave the baby a kiss, covered the baby and then watched Choi Young set a second throw over the child, and pad the baby's back gently; his palm and fingers covered most of the child, when Eun Soo had a hard time gathering the baby up.

They turned quickly towards their bed, and left the door to the nursery open.

"So the man in red, what else does he do?" Asked Choi Young, wrapping his arm around his wife. The woman smiled.

"He climbs down the chimney and checks his list to find if the children in the house have been good or bad. He always leaves fits for the good children, never for the bad."

"Define to me what is good or bad."

"Oh you know; I you followed instructions or if you did your chores and work on time. Even I you had good grades at school." He helped her sit on the bed, and sat beside her, listening to her story while untying his wristbands.

"No wonder he never visits this Goryeo I don't think half the population behaves."

"So our Daegang didn't behave all year long?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Naughty Daejang, naughty!" And she climbed over him, surprising him to no end. She attacked him with kisses and giggles and made his hands lift to attempt and stop her but she was intertwined with him to such level their legs were a mess of limbs and clothes, not sure when one started and the other began. He tickled her, in hopes of stopping the assault and only managed to have her roll dragging him along, on the bed and finally to the ground. Realizing what had just happened she gasped but laughed while covering her mouth. The sheets covered them and he groaned the pain of having fallen.

"Imja what did I do to deserve this?"

"You are a naughty boy."

"I'm no boy."

"I know. So since no Santa will come dropping by to leave us gifts I think we should find a gift for each other."

"Imja you are the only thing I would ever want."

She smiled. "Fine, then what of my gift?"

"If I get you a day out in the open, with the child, would that suffice?"

That wasn't exactly what she wanted but it would have to do.


	48. Chapter 48

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Hours  
_**Author's Ramblings: This chapter is M.  
For all of those artists out there: I am hoping to have a new cover for this story so if anyone outthere draws and feel inspired by my story (or stories) please consider drawing a cover for Less Than A Hundred Years, Contemporary, or The Years Imja Was Gone! PM me for more info! Thanks and continue supporting this story!**_

Choi Young watched Eun Soo bathing their child in the small bucket and smiled. She had suggested that for the sake of the child's growth and development of inmu-whatevers, she wanted the baby to experience all sorts of things; apparently bathing him in a bucket full of water and letting him play around with soap and dirty toys was part of growing up healthy. Chong-sik arrived at that moment, smiling as the mother rinsed the child, who now liked to be bathed, and gave a bow to the general.

"Sir, you called?"

"I did." And finally Choi Young turned, he wasn't meeting the Vice General in the eye, Choong-sik couldn't remember the last time they had met eye to eye, and worried the man simply followed the general around. "I have it from a very good source that the ones to kidnap the High Doctor…" Choong-sik cleared his throat and turned away, frowning slightly. Having interrupted the Commanding General the gesture wasn't ignored. "What?" When the man didn't answer, but looked around himself to see if anyone else had heard them talk, the general furrowed his brow thickly. "What's with that reaction?"

"Sir, I take it you haven't heard then? Of course not, since you have spent your days along your child and bride."

"What?"

"An edict has been passed and approved by the chamber of chancellors. No woman under the age of thirty can serve as High Doctor."

"What?"

"Hence a new High Doctor has been appointed."

Choi Young placed his hand over the man's chest, probably with more strength that really required, pushing him slightly back. His frown became dark and he leaned slightly to his right. "What of the current High Doctor?"

"She… she was… deposed after birth. King's orders."

"And she knows this?"

"I understand she was told by Deo Gi and lady Choi the day she was returned from the shrine. The new High Doctor is to arrive next week, and take office the very day." How come he was the last one to find out about this? Anger throbbed in his veins, making his swallow hard and forget what he was about to say. "If you meant to tell me about the men who kidnapped your bride then…"

"Why am I finding out now?"

"No one else knows; Deo Gi knows because of the internal changes in the medical hall, Lady Choi was told because the Suribang and several of her soldiers are bringing the new High Doctor, and I found out because I was there the day the edict was passed. Only royalty and the seats of chancellors know. The High… I mean your wife was forced into silence, sir." Choong-sik placed his hand over the man's arm, dragging him back to reality. "Sir, it was done to avoid such instances again; everyone knew that the High Doctor was the general's wife, this way she can disappear through the crowds of ladies in the court…"

"When have you seen her blend with the ladies of the court?"

"That is true sir, but you understand what I mean."

"Indeed." Anger not yet dissipated, Choi Young took a deep breath. "Then since you have given me this information, I shall give you some as well." Choong-sik stared at him, a little frown setting on his features; as if confused or curious. "The men who stole my pregnant wife away, and attempted to murder her, were the children of those from Green Hill."

Choong-sik's eyes grew wide; his arms shot up, and took hold of the general's clothes, bringing him closer. Choi Young understood and didn't reprimand the man, having gone through this same phase days ago, and knowing what the man was thinking exactly. "My children? My wife? They are targets too?"

"Their grudge is set on me, apparently but now that I am a husband and a parent I understand the need to share this information. You will bring your family to this refuge as well, I won't allow anything to happen to either my pledged nephew and niece."

And desperate the man released the General, unable to tell right from left, he vanished through the hallway. Dae Man and Deok Man were easier to handle, at least those two didn't' have a family of their own yet; but Choong-sik… "Dae Man-ah."

"Yes, General?"

"Go with the Vice General, he will need your help."

"Sir." And the boy left.

.  
.

Choi Young returned to find his wife humming a soft song to their child, and smiled. Thankfully she had not sang, because with the small preview he got when they were in the run with the young King… he would like his child to be able to listen well not to have a small whistling in his ear thanks to Eun Soo's high pitched voice. Her hand moved down the baby's belly, her fingers moving to touch the little face and caress lips, nose or chin while smiling. The baby was staring at her, hands moving to try and catch her, while her curls caressed his sides.

Her eyes lifted and she smiled at her husband.

"You've just come?"

"Yes. I wanted to see if you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good." Choi Young sat by them, and his hand caressed the child's legs, making them move and kick him slightly. "He's strong, isn't he?"

"Yes, a healthy strong son is a father's joy."

"Choi Young-ssi? Don't you think we are good at making babies?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Look at how perfect this baby turned out, he is perfect." All mothers thought their children were perfect, but Choi Young had to admit that this child… was very well off. "I want to take good care of him, so… should I stop working?"

Choi Young turned to look at her, confused. She had no saying in the matter, she was not to be High Doctor again; the King had taken the decision for her and she was… Oh, right, he wasn't supposed to yet know about the decision. He took a deep breath, his face still a mask of confusion, and she knelt up. "I was considering return to work, but you know no one can take better care of a child, but his mother; then I thought _Choi Young wouldn't worry as much if I'm home with Tae Hyun, and if we do have a second child_…" Here she smiles, melting his confusion into a quiet amused smile. "It's for the best right? If I stay home?"

She was trying to be the brave one here, so if the decision did come down Eun Soo was the wise one and decided for herself what the King had taken from her. Choi Young swallowed hard and smiled, "If that is what Imja wants… are you sure?"

She nodded, and turned to take the baby up in arms, hiding away the tears that were threatening to build in her eyes. "It's want I want."

_Oh Imja, what have I done to you?_

.  
.

She'd been creating a sort of itinerary for herself and the child. Eun Soo was fully aware she would have to be very constant on it and that it would take a while longer for the itinerary to become as solid as law in their household but for now she had to do what she thought prudent in order to have a moment's peace in her mind, body, and for the sake of her husband's mind and body. She had already given up the idea of work, after all this child was way more important than her career as High Doctor, and for his sake she would stay home.

If her friends from the future ever heard her…

Eun Soo had gotten a sand clock marking exactly two hours from Lady Choi; how long it took for the child to feed, or how long the baby slept, or how long it the baths for the child were… every action she would do with the baby she had timed and hence created a small itinerary. Two hour naps, twenty minutes feeding, Eun Soo had gotten quite good at changing those cloth diapers and bath time didn't take longer than thirty minutes… She was ready to tackle this plan developing in her mind for the last two weeks. At midday she sent her husband a message; it was delivered in five minutes and a replay with a positive answer received; she bathed Tae Hyun, feed him and after padding his little back for burps the baby fell asleep. By no means was she in a hurry; she enjoyed every precious moment with her son as if it were the last, so she set the baby down for his nap and covered him well; that would give her an extra fifteen minutes.

Once the baby was asleep, she hurried to her room, turned the sand clock around and watched the little stream falling quietly to the empty side; hurrying she changed her outer clothes, messed her hair, and used the perfume she had hidden around the dresser. Fifteen minutes later the door opened, and closed quietly, and Choi Young walked into the room; finding her resting over the bed. He set the sword over the nearby desk, and walked to sit beside her.

"You wanted to see me?" For some reason he seemed tense, his eyes obviously ransacking through her messy looking clothes. In purpose she had removed her inner most layer of clothes and had her leg slightly lifted, showing off the perfect skin of her recently shaven shin.

"Daejang." She said softly, as if in pain. "I don't feel too good." He quickly moved closer, touching her cheek and worriedly staring at her, leaning to check on her appearance.

Eun Soo took hold of his lapels and dragged him to her, kissing him square on the lips; her tongue went out to reach for his and for a second he froze. Her kiss was too powerful, too full of lust and desire for him to process coherent thought at the moment. Her leg was wrapped around his hip, her hands holding his clothes down still, Choi Young was the first to part gasping in total surprise… "Imja, but you are…"

"I'm all good. Please, we haven't… in so long…" His body moved on its own; his mind was still a little conflicted by the idea of taking his Imja, but his body was too much in pain and tension to ignore the plea in her voice. "I want Daejang…" And she kissed him again, feeling how his body climbed over hers, the thick layers of clothes been quickly moved aside; her hot hands searched for his skin while his undid the simple ribbon holding her clothes together. Large nimble hands touched her skin, and she moaned, hypersensitive to this man, Eun Soo realized that this wouldn't be requiring as much time as she had managed to separate for them.

Choi Young kissed her again, his hands lifting the body to his; Eun Soo managed to undo the belt around his waist, the upper coat removed, then slid her hands into his second layer, as she knelt on top of him, and they continued to kiss her naked breasts now pressing against his inner most warmest layer of clothes. She could feel him already hard against the inside of her thighs, making her moan softly. "Imja, are you sure…. You won't hurt?"

"No, I'm all good now… Oh Daejang, you feel so good to me…"

The speed which men could boast in the battlefield also served in the intimacy of their bedroom; in a second he was naked, and so was she; she was over the bed, her body propped against a few pillows and he was inside of her grunting against her shoulder as a strained moan pulled from her throat. They remained still for a second, feeling each other, amazed at how things were back to normal but completely different from before.

They kissed, because they hadn't been able to kiss so deeply since before the child's birth, and they touched because he hadn't been able to touch her like this for almost a year. Their bodies seek release, and when found they were amazed and relief to find it in each other's arms; panting still, too much in delight and glowing with the aftermath of their spent desires, Choi Young rested against her body, kissing the skin on her collarbone and tickling her nose with his long hair. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and in silence, they snuggled against her other; happy to be lovers again. At some point she started to hum softly, the same lullaby she hummed to their child, and they were slightly lost to sleep for a good fifteen minutes. But he suddenly lifted, as if remembering something, upon visual inspection he sighed. Eun Soo looked at him, and asked what was wrong.

"Imja, there's something I'm curious about."

"Hm?" She said, blinking twice. He kissed her breast, but didn't dare touch the nipple, that seemed swollen with the produce of her maternity. She smiled and understood. "I don't promise it would be good, but the child likes it." She said softly, as he flushed with his own request. "Go on, I don't think the baby will mind sharing a bit."

Swallowing hard, Choi Young licked the tightened nipple, and wrapped his plump lips around it, sucking gently. A small stream of liquid invaded his mouth and he stopped sucking, swallowing the maternal milk in wonder… It had a tangy taste, sweet yet slightly bland, and it left a soft after flavor in his mouth, something he could not really describe. His frown made her chuckle softly. "Is it that bad?"

"It's something new alright."

"It's not for you." She said, swatting his forehead very softly, moving her breasts away from his lips. Her back now to him, Choi Young wrapped better around her body, and kissed her shoulder. "It was only a taste, the rest if for the baby."

"I wouldn't dream of stealing my child's meals." He mused, nuzzling her messy hair; Choi Young had this itch to comb her hair suddenly, but there was little time to spare. "Imja, did you plan this? Where is Tae Hyun?"

"Asleep, the wonders of routines."

"So… this is something… that can happen daily?"

"And nightly, if you cooperate." He kissed her hair, "The baby takes two-hour naps, I thought I would make some good use of the time. Should I call you over more often?"

"Please do." He murmured hastily against her hair, looking at the clock beside the bed, realizing they still had around forty to fifty minutes to go. Without words he pulled her frame closer to his, the desire between them more than obvious, and Choi Young simply took her making her moan softly. "I will be here whenever you call." She moaned and closed her eyes; as if in pain, delicious pain, she received him.

.  
.

"Daejang." She said softly, walking closer to him, and combing his hair with her fingers; she lifted on tiptoes and kissed his nose. "You look all ready now." Eun Soo wore only her sleeping robe, hair wild and face flushed with the work of making him look as if nothing had happened; but there was no helping it, he looked too happy to cover up their small escapade. "Try not to smile so much, you will embarrass me." He smiled and leaned to kiss her again, just as the clock on the bedside table finished its two hour run.


	49. Chapter 49

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Author's Ramblings: Review answering time!  
Sora Aijin: thank you for the kind correction, usually people don't care and point out how I have misused words. I will note the difference and fix the mistake. I am well aware Eun Soo is over thirty, that is the whole idea of the edict, you'll see later on. I like to think that while Eun Soo was away her wait was only a year long, while Choi Young waited for five years, that would make them the same age when she returns. Time can be funny like that and it's up to interpretation.  
Lauren: I am very glad you like my interpretation of Choi Young, and hope not to disappoint you while continuing the story. I hope you continue to enjoy both my stories (LTAHY and Contemporary), and trust me, K_love1 and I are far from over with Contemporary.  
Kerry: Tae Hyun means both Honor and Dignity, it was the Oracle's way of dispersing the evil surrounding both parents. I don't think the Oracle will be making another appearance but she is a brave woman indeed.  
Jaedeon Sierra: I'm glad you logged and left your review! Thank you for your kind words an keep reading, I hope to make longer chapters but sometimes it's hard to write while trying not to fall asleep.  
Jupiter Lily: I wonder if you are sneaking into my files and reading, how could you figure out not one, but two future events? You are good!  
SueAnna: It's better late than never, right? I am very proud of this story and hope you continue to read it!  
To the Rest: trust me I read the reviews you all leave and I am very happy you like this little story so much. I want to thank you all for the support again, because I am writing this to share my love for Faith and see how many out there love it too. Passerby, all those Guests, and Kerry… Faithling… I love you all!

.  
.

Prompt: Years

In the years he'd served as leader to the WooDalChi, Choi Young had never had to do a thing like the one he was about to do. HE rarely explained his actions to the king, been a trusted servant, enough to do as he pleased and only showing his results; but after having changed the living space of two of his subordinates under the care of the King, the General was sure some debates would occur when the court found out.

He called for a private meeting with the King, and although the man had been surprised at the decorum and how Choi Young moved through the channels used by any commoner, the meeting was granted without much trouble. Eyes closed Choi Young waited in the King's office, breathing deeply and calming his hypersensitive nerves; he'd been on edge for longer than really needed, even when the inmediate treat was currently nonexistent. The King entered the chamber, and the General stood, eyes still closed, listening ot the rustling of clothes and the way the King moved towards him. Finally opening his eyes, Choi Young acknowledged the King's arrival with a bow, which was tense, but full of the propriety and respect required for royals.

"General, I am surprised to have witnessed your request for a private meeting. Please sit." The General thanks the King and they both sat, tea was ordered and for a few minutes they sat in silence; Choi Young staring forward, while the King settled in his side. Do Chi moved out of the office, and they were finally alone. "Tell me, why have you call this meeting?"

"I need to explain something to his Majesty in hopes you will understand several changes I will be instituting in the WooDalChi barracks." King Gongmin stared at him, curious. "But first I must tell you of something the WooDalChi kids and I did, over ten years ago."

The King waited, and Choi Young took his silence as acceptance to continue.

"When I started in my position as WooDalChi leader the King wanted to rid himself of what was left of the Red Crecent Moon army still living, so he sent us through several missions until I was the only one to return."

"yes you explained this to me before."

"I was given a room in the barracks, the promise of riches and what I wanted the most a bed."

"General?"

"I was sent with a hundred WooDalChis to a battle in aid of Yuan, to destroy a small rebellion that was overrunning the country side. They were using children as shields, their parents had been murdered; so we were ordered to bring peace back to this country."

"I expect you did so smoothly?"

"Not as smoothly as I would have hoped. We were attacked suddenly, by a force stronger than expected." Choi Young lost himself in the memory of that night, surprised at how vivid it was after years of wishing to forget it, of not thinking about it… his memory sometimes served as a double edged sword… "Most of the woodalchi had been injured, or murdered, while the Vice General, who was a lieutenant back then was kidnapped. The vandals required provisions and money, so they expected to have Goryeo feed them."

"For a lieutenant?"

"They thought they had kidnapped the Captain."

"You?"

"Yes." The General was quiet for a minute, lost in the memories of the events that followed. "I am not ashamed of what I did then, but it has hunted me to this day."

"You went in to rescue the lieutenant?"

"Yes; along with three more men I managed to rescue the Vice General."

"What happened?"

"We managed to defeat and entire unit; sixty men were slaughtered in detail I shall not give you." The King was sure that if he ever got to heard the detail fo the story, he wouldn't have liked to know the details, so the King sighed.

"How does this affect the present?"

"Those men who survived the attack are the ones who stole the High Doctor away." The King nodded.

"Before we go any further, general there is something I would like to tell you…"

"The Vice General already told me of the edict. A sneaky move sir." The King smiled at the man's honesty and moved his hand to ask for the parchment where the information was. Do Chi was quick to fetch hit and handed it over to Gongmin, who spread the item over the table. "I understand why you wrote it, but there is some discomfort from my part." Said Choi Young, tactfully, aware that the document had not been stamped with the royal seal.

"And what is that?"

"My bride is the High Doctor, and is obviously over thirty. She has already managed to make me believe she does not wish to work, but I know her better. She is a mother, a woman, and a doctor, sir. How can we stop her from working."

"The edict is very clear, General: no woman under thirty can work as _High Doctor_, but she can continue to work as doctor, probably on call for the Queen's care, or if she prefers to care for the WooDalChi." The assistant to the King also delivered the seal, and Choi Young watched without been able to fight much, how the King lifted the seal, wetted the reddish part so constantly used and stamped the will of the king and people of Goryeo over the document. He should be happy, he knew, but Choi Young felt a little defeated; his wife was now stuck to the position of a simple doctor. "She can continue to work, but not at the royal clinic. Besides she now has a child, she will be quite busy with little Tae Hyun from now on."

It didn't work like that, but Choi Young wasn't about to fight the King's opinion.

"As for your story; how can I help?"

"I have already ordered the Vice General to move his family to the apartment you have so gracefully provided. I am sure that as soon as the work in our home is done we could provide the necessary protection for our families, but I wanted to King ot understand why I was moving people around."

"This men will attempt to attack you again, General?"

"I killed their families, sir, if there is a grudge I hope it is only against me and not my family."

.  
.

New Year's was one of her favorite holidays.

Eun Soo dressed the child with some clothes the Queen had sent, then urged the now limping and walking Deok Man to wash up and dress, while Dae Man was already helping with the decorations. When Choi Young arrived he found Lady Choi delivering food and lots of drinks, looking as exasperated as the general felt.

"What's going on?"

"Your wife wishes to celebrate New Year's. I have tried to stop her but she is relentless."

"Indeed she is." And Choi Young handed his aunt the edict by the King. "It has finally happened," He commented, moving to one of the prepared tables, serving himself some wine and drinking it quickly. Meanwhile the woman unfolded the paper and read. "I am not exactly thrilled with this decision, but we will have to do."

The woman's eyes widened slightly, but as she closed and sealed the document, she sighed. "Well, now we have a good point when your bridge wants to leave the apartment. Or to ignore the injured soldiers at your doorstep." Choi Young took a second drink, and then set the cup down, turning to his aunt. "She dressed the boy with the festive clothes the Queen sent, they look huge on the baby."

"You don't seem to mind my wife is no longer employed."

"I don't. I like her at home, when she is safe."

"She wasn't safe before giving birth."

A tense silence followed and Lady Choi simply slapped by back softly, "She will be safe from now on." And the security of her words made the man sigh. "Come see the child." And although stoic as ever the feeling of excitement over the child's new clothes was quite evident. Choi Young smiled softly, putting aside his worry and walked behind his aunt. As general and commander he had been invited to several parties to celebrate the new year, but he was yet to decide which to assist. With the Vice General around he had hoped he would have an excuse not to leave, but alas his wife had planned a party now.

Lady Choi moved to the nursery and lifted the baby from the crib; the child was wide aware and staring at the falling snow outside the large open window, apparently excited with the fall. The little hat the child wore looked cute and soft, the colorful clothes made his skin shine and red… Choi Young took the child from his aunt's arms and stared at him with a smile. "You look quite handsome in your clothes. But aunt, aren't this the clothes for the child's _dol_?"

"Yes, they are. But your wife said she wanted to use them more than once."

"Oh! Choi Young-ssi is here!" Called Eun Soo, appearing form the side; her hair was wet and she wore Choi Young's new bathrobe. "I bet you already heard about my little celebration."

"I informed him." Said Lady Choi, smiling.

"Then quickly go change, we all should celebrate New Year's with new clothes, for good luck!"

"I see…" And turning to her nephew, the older woman smiled and walked out the door, ordering the servant girls to start preparing dinner.

"Imja," He said softly, entering the room while still carrying his son. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to have a party to celebrate new Year's, can't we?"

"It's all prepared for but right now…"

"I'm fine, and the baby is all dressed up for the occasion. It's just a little dinner party, then everyone will go home and be merry, alright?"

"Who is everybody?"

"Dae Man, Deok Man, Choong-sik and his family. Your aunt of course and I will let the servant girls join us along with my two bodyguards."

"That's close to fifteen people, Imja."

"So?"

.  
.

The dinner party, as Eun Soo had called it, was delightful. The visitors showered the small family with lots of blessings and well wishes for the New Year, the food was good, the men drank till they couldn't stand, and when Choi Young was forced to take Deok Man to his room, before the boy collapsed in a drunken stupor; he realized that he wasn't angry at all. He was actually quite cheerful himself. Imja had not drank beyond the initial cup, because whatever she drank or ate the child would too, and she simply played hostess; she was really good at that. The servant girls thanked her for almost fifteen minutes for having been allowed to celebrate, then Eun Soo asked Lady Choi to return and check on the Queen, who was at the royal banquet, that she would clean up.

When they were alone, the night was still young, and although Choi Young himself had drank quite enough wine to make him tipsy, he didn't want to go to bed yet. Their child was asleep, they were alone, and they still had leftovers of the meal to enjoy.

"So, when the clock is nearing midnight," Continued Eun Soo, explaining the traditions of another distant land to her husband. "The huge ball is lighted up and it starts dropping until it reaches the platform and lots of fireworks are released."

"Like the ones we saw at Gahbae?"

"A lot more fireworks, but yes." The man drank what was left of wine in his cup, and pulled Eun Soo to sit beside him, holding her close. She must miss her world in dates like this; reason why he listened to her stories. "My clock stopped running a long time ago, so I'm not sure if it's New Year's yet. Do you want to hear how my year was?" HE nodded, curios. "I found the man I love after been apart for so long, I married him, we got into lots of troubles but I kissed him so much I always forgot if I was in troubles or mad at him, I got a house, I had a child, I got two dogs and lots of food. The best parts were the baby and the kissing. And that I can't believe I still love him so much. Choi Young-ssi, how was your year?" She asked softly, curious to his response, he remained quiet for a while and then smiled.

"I married Imja, we traveled, got into troubles, and had a baby. We got wet under the rain, we played in snow, fought, got jealous and made love. My favorite part was also the baby, and the love making." He smiled, making her blush. "I want to have many years like this one, beside Imja." She smiled, nuzzling his nose with hers, and kissed him.

"Many, many years."

"And I want to celebrate with her too."

"Me too." And finally he kissed her, taking hold of her shoulders with his heated hands; she felt how he pushed her to bed, his intentions obvious, and her hands attempted to stop him. "But the New Year's…"

"Every day is New Year's for me, Eun Soo, as long as you are beside me."

And together, they celebrated the New Year.

.

.

_**Author's Ramblings: Happy New Year!**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Parents

They returned to semi-normalcy after New Year's. The lunar calendar worked funny sometimes and for a while Eun Soo was slightly off the loop. IN other words she had no idea how long more she had to be inside the apartment, with only her closest family as visitors. She already ached to be out in the open snowfields, with her child in arms, playing with the white fluffy snow without having Lady Choi appearing form the side, scolding her for risking her child's life. But Eun Soo was the mother, she was sure the baby's genes were strong, and the child himself was healthy and cute, like his mother. Choi Young was now calmer, and would allow some restrictions be lifted from around Eun Soo; people could visit her, upon request; She could tend to Deok Man, if she let him know with anticipation; and Choong-sik's children also could visit, as long as they didn't stay in long.

They continued the small custom of putting the child to sleep for two hours, and enjoying each other, be it night or day; it gave them something to look forward to as a couple. It felt sometimes as if they were hidden lovers, eager for each other, without letting their friends of family they were actually lovers… it was all very exciting for Eun Soo. Currently she was inside her husband's arms, having enjoyed one of such moments, and feeling his hand traveling up and down her back in lazy lines, her nerves were hypersensitive but she wasn't about to ruin the afterglow, maybe a bit later she will ask for more.

He was so gentle when touching her after their intimacy, so considerate; and after having witnessed her hemorrhage when they arrived to the castle he was even more so. It wasn't bad, it was really tender and emotional for her; even when her bleeding had stopped her body was scarred because of the stretch marks of her pregnancy. She had been ashamed at first to let him see them, but he didn't mind them; she asked once, and he replied simply. "You don't mind all my scars, why would I mind yours? I find them lovely, for my child was the cause of them; and you are so much more beautiful with them…"

He always knew what to say.

"Daejang." She said softly, smiling blissfully.

"Hmm?"

"I have to start doing exercises."

"Exercises? What for?" He looked down at her, and kissed her shoulder, curious. Eun Soo scoffed and lifted to look at his eyes.

"I gained fifteen pounds, Daejang, I have to lose some weight." She had noticed the skin dangling from places it hadn't dangle before, and although the stretch marks could not be helped, the weight gain could be dealt with. She had already started to diet, even when she was supposed not to because she was breast feeding; Lady Choi had scolded at the woman's need to lose weight and started adding more food than really necessary to her meals. Beside those big bowls of seaweed soup had helped her lose some weight, not all of it.

"Where did you gain fifteen pounds?" He asked, looking at her body over and gliding a hand down her back. "Here?" And he squeezed one of her buttock, making her yelp and her eyes widen. Choi Young was smirking playfully, the sudden blush covering her face surprising both of them.

"Daejang! Did you just grab my butt?"

"No, I squeezed your rear end." And he turned them; her on the bed with him over her body, laughing as they kissed.

.  
.

His attentions were never overseen by Eun Soo. Choi Young was not a man to speak of his feelings much, probably would prefer to scratch a green board with bare nails if given the choice, so he would rather act his emotions out. Like that day while searching the Prince of the Court's house and she had asked him what he liked; his hand had settled on her shoulder. It had meant a lot for her, and for him, for all he loved was wrapped in a quiet bundle; he liked WooDalChi, which she wore the uniform, he liked life, which she represented, and he liked Eun Soo. He'd been shy afterwards of course; he'd turned away aware that his men had witnessed his little confession through actions, and she had felt warm and full to burst of that love that was not yet able to express itself physically.

If she had been able she would have jumped him, but she wasn't.

Breastfeeding their child was a moment of reverence for both of them; it was the silence of the life they had created, the moment in which she feed the love given to her by Choi Young, mixed with her own, so the child would know how well loved he was. And Tae Hyun was always a good sport, loving them both right back. His little chubby hands always reached to touch and hold her breast as his little lips sucked gently, he seemed to know he could hurt her if he sucked greedily, or maybe he was too humble a person to ask for more than was given. Eun Soo had to wonder at that; her child was not yet learning intellectually but his emotional learning was in overdrive. Tae Hyun knew how to make her smile, laugh, when to coo or laugh; call it a mother's instinct but that was how she felt it.

Each day, twice a day, even if he was the busiest man around; Choi Young would come in, and simply watch her breastfeed their child. He would enter the room, look around and inspect for visitors. When he usually found none (or at least Lady Choi no longer counted as visitor, she was part of the inner family circle fussing after the baby) he would pull a stool, and sit. Most of the time they would be quiet, watching their child, either one of them would pad his little back softly and then he would be set down for his nap. If they had intimacy or not, didn't matter, this new intimacy with their child was more than enough to carry them along the day.

As a couple they were usually snuggled, now that they had a child they snuggled with their clothes on. Eun Soo laughed sometimes at the thought, and when she shared this with Choi Young he smiled. After witnessing the quiet moment, he would kiss his wife, caress the sleeping baby and go on with the day. Though it made her wonder; why would he do this? Was she not well protected by the WooDalChi patrols? And with Dae Man and Deok Man (no matter slow his recovery was), she was safer than even the Queen herself. And now that she thought about it she never knew who had kidnapped her.

All was forgotten and forgiven when the child started rolling over. He was small, yes, two months old now (thing that helped her figure she still had thirty days to go in her captivity), and although it was rare for such strong movements to take place, the child could do it. Mind you he could turn from belly down to his back, and it took a while for him to do so, but he was getting good at it. Eun Soo was thrilled, and would call everyone to watch the child; Dae Man would imitate the child quite well, Deok Man was at awe, Lady Choi smiled and Choi Young commented on the child's strength.

Eun Soo had heard about the _dol_, and how items were set around the child, the item selected would be the child's future (or so they thought) and while changing diapers she spoke to her husband.

"I know it's not the family business, after all the military is rooted in both our sides…"

"You were in the military?" Asked Choi Young, astonished for a second.

"Yes I am the WoodDalChi that never shows up to practice, remember?" She smiled, making him stare at her with amusement. "My father was in the military before marrying. Anyway; I am hoping for a scholar, or a magistrate. I don't' want those cute chubby hands taking up any sort of weapons."

"Imja he will have to learn to defend himself."

"Yes, but not for a living." She said, aware the men in this period were trained in the arts by their families. Eun Soo was quite aware Choi Young would be the one to train the child, the one to care for his injuries and if need be the one to order him around while in the military, but still a mother always dreamed her child would be better off than his parents. She finished changing the diaper, turned the child on his belly, to see if he would amuse them with his turning and set the dirty cloth in the small laundry bin. "I'll have to have the girls drag this to the laundry." She commented, turning for second, a simple second…

It could have broken her heart if her husband had not been there.

The child did show them his abilities on turning, having lifted his little head and catch sight of his father. Eager to be held by the strong hands, the child lifted his little leg, pushed…

And almost fell to the floor. Choi Young reflexes were faster than the fall, and he managed to catch the baby midair, making Eun Soo Cry out and drop the laundry basket. Both parents stared at the child, tension building between them; and in his emotional learning the child understood that something had to be said.

So he burst out in wet giggles and laughter. Choi Young quickly wrapped him with both hands and brought him to his chest, while Eun Soo hurried to him checking him.

"He's fine."

"I was so dumb; I can't believe I left him like that!" And she kissed the little boy, making Tae Hyun laugh harder and his little hands move to give little pads to her head, Eun Soo had tears in her eyes. She was suddenly full of fear and grateful for Choi Young to have come over. She kissed the boy, and soon took Tae Hyun from Choi Young's arms, kissing his little face and cuddling him close; she was so ashamed of having turned her back to him. Later on Choi Young would have to calm her down; her fears of having the child fall from his crib overcoming her need to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Poison

Choi Young's back to her. Eun Soo had woken up, baby cradled tenderly over her breasts while a loud whistling wind crossed outside their window, making the temperature drop considerably for her; upon finding herself alone with her child she turned them both, wishing to snuggled with her husband and his warmth… and found he was tuckered away to the farthest side of the bed, leaving a valley of uncertainty between them. She was so shocked to look at the broad back turned to her that tears suddenly stung her eyes. For the last month, or perhaps for longer, Choi Young had been acting strange, and she had been picking up the subtle changes, but wasn't sure exactly when they had started. Maybe it was something he usually did, maybe she was over reacting, or maybe it was truth; but Eun Soo was sure her husband was up to something. Whatever it was made her feel uneasy, her heart slowly freezing to the temperatures his heart was oozing. She'd have a really happy first year of marriage, their child was strong and healthy, but still her husband's mood seemed to be worsening with the passing of weeks.

At first the idea of been parents had been novel, and frightening, and confusing, yet warming and exciting and so many other things; they dove into the task with joy and simply learning about their child was the order of the day. He'd been willing to learn so much; form diaper changing to feeding, and bathing… they even took baths together, taking turn in holding the baby as _he suggested_! Then they were forced to stay in this small apartment with all the baby furniture crowding the space, while waiting for her to get better…

Normalcy was within reach for them now; and it was askew, so terribly twisted…

Fifteen days before her release from this involuntary recovery period she'd fallen into Eun Soo realized that her husband was pulling away from her. At first she could not believe it; Choi Young had suffered so much while she was away, bringing it up involuntarily through their marriage with pained words, that Eun Soo simply could not fathom the idea. But it was happening, and she had just noticed when it was probably too late, at least it felt like it was too late. Insomnia started shortly after that night and between her fears for her child falling from the crib or any other accident, and having Choi Young pulling slowly away from her, as if planning to leave her, she could feel her heart starting to crack.

The matter of her realization was simple; because of the dropping temperatures of winter she had brought the child to sleep between them, cuddled in their warmth so Tae Hyun would not suffer a faith worse than falling from the crib. She was adamant of the child's presence there, and Choi Young simply followed her lead, knowing that a mother knows better and the importance of this child; his own cares for the child were obvious. Choi Young would cuddle the child close, making sure the covers were warm before even setting the child over the cushion, caressing the baby's back as he slept… Then Eun Soo would lie down next to them, and he would relinquish his responsibilities to her, allowing mother and child to cuddle together in the space he had warmed for them. At first it was cute, really; the father moving away as his family safely rested in the warm pocket he'd created… yet at some point during the night he would get up, and spend the rest of the night sitting, watching either the sleeping pair, or staring out the snowy fields, tense and considering his options as to whatever problem he currently had.

He of course denied he did this, blaming this dreams of hers on the tired off-clock activities of feeding and calming the child day and night; but Eun Soo was sure of what she saw, when she saw it and how she felt when she saw it.

The first to notice her discomfort (_surprise, surprise_) was Lady Choi. The older woman was aware of his nephew's actions, but had remained quiet; attempting to learn from any of his subordinates what was going on; so far none had spoken. Eun Soo was obviously very tired, and while feeding the child had felt a little faint overcome her. Lady Choi quickly gathered the child, and was able to somehow place her over the bed.

"I'm tired, I'm so tired." Said Eun Soo, eyes barely open, as the child cried in the sudden separation. Lady Choi ordered water be delivered, and feed it to the woman, while the child was soothed by one of the maids helping them. Choi Young, who had wanted to be aware if anything happened to his wife or child, was called in and within minutes he arrived. He was panting, having run form the barracks to the apartment, and upon setting eyes on his wife hurried to her; he lifted Eun Soo to his chest, and sat her against him taking the water to feed her.

"What happened?" His aunt related the details and Eun Soo's hand lifted to ask for more water, which he provided.

"I'm not sure this is normal, her recovery is complete, but she seems so tired. Is she sleeping well?" Choi Young didn't answer immediately, not sure himself, so he shook his head. Lady Choi furrowed her brow, but relaxed her features quickly; "I will bring her some rice soup, maybe she just needs something stronger than seaweed soup."

Eun Soo hid against her husband's chest, suddenly aware that it had been so long since he'd been this close.

.  
.

The baby's crying woke her up. Eun Soo was a little bewildered, confused as to why she was napping and why it was dark… She ignored everything else and hurried to the child; Tae Hyun was been lifted from his little crib by one of the maids, probably to be brought to her, and Eun Soo blinked at her. The lady smiled at her. "Lady Choi asked for us to watch over the child as you rested. The general was adamant we brought the child to you when he started crying."

"The general, where is he?"

"He said the King had summoned him, he was not sure if he could come in tonight. Please go back to bed; I will bring the child to you." There he was again, although using the King's summons as excuse Eun Soo could tell it was not the truth. If it were any other moment he would still be here, he would have been the one to deliver the child, he would not have allowed her to get up… What was Choi Young thinking?

He was lying now, or has there really been a summon? Had he gone to see the King, finished his meeting and had not returned home for some reason? Why was she so confused by this? It was a given he was expected to be busy; he was the Commanding General, practically the King's eyes, hands and ears outside the palace walls. He had so many people to command and watch over it was ridiculous he could spend so much time with her and the child… but still; he had managed to do it so far. Why stop now?

"No, just… give him to me, I'll return to bed." She extended her arms and the maid handed Tae Hyun over to her, Eun Soo kissed his hairy head and turned back to her room, sitting on her favorite spot to feed the child; feeding the child was something that registered to her subconscious level, without looking she undid the bindings of her clothes, then fixed the child's position and feed him, all the while her mind was going insane with ideas and scenes from all those actions movies she had watched while growing up. Spies and betrayed agents of the government filled her head quickly; the explosions and running, the car chases… but the plot and main betrayal somehow eluded her. Probably because this was Goryeo and she wouldn't be witnessing such action-movie scenes. Yet the essence of the situation was there; he's acting as a spy from the movies and she seemed to be the unsuspecting target of the plot Choi Young himself was orchestrating and trying to keep her safe from.

The dark of night brought coldness to the room; and the maids hurried to bring in the _small pots of warmth _(as Eun Soo has come to call them), placing them in strategic locations to keep the room warm. Of course Eun Soo would have preferred central heating, but given the circumstances she was grateful for the number of pots around. She set the child beside her on bed, making sure he was well covered, and then dropped on her side, still feeling very tired. No word of the general had reached her and she had waited for longer than usual. Her eyes fluttered closed, because she could not help feeling so tired, and breathed in…

_Just one last peek, Eun Soo, see if he came back_… Her subconscious asked hungry for his presence.

The darkness of the room shadowed his body, he sat across the room, leaning his head against his bent arm; he was staring at her, his eyes quiet and full of something she could not recognize because he was, after all, too far away.

The scene finally broke her heart.

.  
.

"Did you know your wife hides in the closet to cry?" Asked Lady Choi directly to his nephew, knowing he was the one guilty for the woman's behavior. She wasn't sure on why or how, but all pointed as him as perpetrator. Choi Young turned to her surprise, arching an eyebrow and looking her up and down.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said; your wife hides in the broom closet to cry." He was tempted to hurry out of the room he was currently in to find Imja, to see if he could find her doing such a thing, but he couldn't; he had to still his heart and shrug his shoulders with a deep breath. "I know it's _**your**_ fault." She continued, bothered by his lack of reaction.

"How can I be the one to cause her crying?" He asked absentminded, or at least hoping he sounded so; his heart was in his mouth, wishing to leave right now to find his bride.

"Don't play smart with me, punk, I know you are up to something I just can figure out what." Choi Young shook his head, obviously not wishing to talk about whatever it was he was doing. "You can stop it; it's simply stupid for you to attempt to do this…"

"It's not stupid; it's for Imja's safety."

"So you are up to something!" He stood from his desk, his legs moving the desk as he did so, his Aunt stared at him, as if wanting to scold him, but simply continued in a passive tone. "The last time you acted this cryptically the High Doctor came running after you, showed you some way of heaven by laying down her life; think about those words she say and probably you'll desist."

"Aunt you want me to think about my wife killing herself so I won't do something stupid?"

"If that gets your brain to function, yes, do so."

"You are nuts."

"And you are an idiot." The two members of the Choi family turned away from each other, both of them annoyed by the small exchange.

"The problem is that is I…"

"The problem is!" Interrupted Lady Choi, turning to look at him; she was angry at him and Choi Young was brought to silence by the tone she took. "The problem is," She said again, this time gently. "That is you continue to act like this your words and actions will become a potion that will slowly eat at her and your child's hearts. And forgive me for speaking so brutally; but I would rather watch you die than have that child so small and poisoned against you."

"Eun Soo would never allow…"

"There is a very thin line between hatred and love, punk, you should already know this. Now get yourself together and figure out what is more important, understood?"

That said, the woman lifted her skirts enough to escape the small office, and left Choi Young sitting beside his desk, the words drilling holes in his perfectly set schemes and plans.


	52. Chapter 52

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Tears  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: Baek-il is the 100 days celebration of the child's life and the recovery of the mother. Just so you know…  
__For all of those artists out there: I am hoping to have a new cover for this story so if anyone outthere draws and feel inspired by my story (or stories) please consider drawing a cover for Less Than A Hundred Years, Contemporary, or The Years Imja Was Gone! PM me for more info! Thanks and continue supporting this story!_

.  
.

"Ok, let's see what we have here." Said Eun Soo entering the room where Deok Man was currently sitting. Dae Man was with him, and although his injuries were already recovered the doctor in the house did not allow him out; because she couldn't' go out herself. I was a small secret everyone knew, so she didn't even attempt to cover it up. The two boys watched as she dropped several items over Deok Man's bed, and confused turned to them. "I, as the house doctor, have decided that today is your last day in the infirmary. So both of you are to dress up and accompany me out."

"Out where?"

"I have a lot to do now that I can go out, Deok Man-ssi, don't you wanna go out?"

"Yeah, sure, but it's just snowy and cold… so I'm wondering…" She ignored him and continued talking.

"The hundred day celebration is tomorrow night, and I'm only getting out because I behaved." She said lifting the first set of clothes, and looking around everything she'd set over the bed. "I have to find out exactly what Lady Choi is planning for the _Baek-il_, and the baby needs new clothes, and I sure need to catch some fresh air; and the Suriban promised the red bean cakes…"

"So we are going out with the baby?" Asked Dae Man, surprised, eager even; they had been taking care of the woman as bodyguard, both men, but they had not been allowed to leave the apartment due to the recovery period, and because of Deok Man's still healing ribs. But now that they were both healthy, the possibilities were endless; strolls, picnics, playing with the baby were possibilities for every WooDalChi out there.

"Yes, we are. I want to visit the Suriban's to thank them for all the help, and to pick up the red bean cakes."

"Can I carry the baby there?"

"No! I'll carry Tae Hyun!"

"You got to carry him all day long yesterday, my turn…"

"Enough." Said Eun Soo, with that one she'd gained while around such unruly WooDalChi, perfected by her status as mother. "Both of you will have a chance to carry the baby, unless the maids offer to accompany us. Besides it's a quick visit, I won't be staying for long."

"Does the general know you are going?"

"No. He left early before telling him about my plans." She answered with a smile, and handed Deok Man a set of new robes, and then picked the remaining clothes and handed them to Dae Man. "This are for the _Baek-il_, be sure not to get them dirty."

"But madam…" But she ignored them and hurried back to her room. The two men were suddenly astonished, unsure on how to proceed. They were not to leave Eun Soo alone, but their General was not aware they were actually going out? Wouldn't that spell troubles for both soldiers and Eun Soo? Turning to each other, and attempting to process the idea, they frowned at each other unsure on how to proceed. "Why is she doing that?" Asked Deok Man, unable to believe this; he'd been tailing her since her return, through that difficult time of her pregnancy, and even then she didn't dare go against the general's good judgment, she was an exemplary bride. Now she was playing rebellious? Even in Heaven that practice was frowned upon, Deok man knew, he had asked the High Doctor.

Dae Man looked around himself and leaned towards his friend. "The General has been staying in the barracks for the last two days."

That got the bodyguard's eyes to widen. "What? _Why_?"

"No one is sure, apparently…" And the door to the hallway was slapped open, revealing a very annoyed Lady Choi.

"If you gentlemen are ready to leave then step outside with the other guards, probably you will be able to settle the dogs down. If not, then go to your room and get ready." She ordered, in that passive tone of hers, making both men turn away a little ashamed. They had been caught red handed, and while Dae Man bowed and hurried to pick his new robes for the _Baek-il_, and left the room. Lady Choi's eyes set over Deok Man, who was looking down in shame. "As the escort of your general's wife you should know better."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"_Hm_, I hope not to repeat such scolds around here, what would your general do if he found out?"

"No, please don't tell him. I'll behave, you won't…" Choi Young appeared at the hallway at that moment, and gave him a stare.

"Everything alright, aunt?" The general's eyes were set over the man, making Deok Man squirm.

.  
.

The door slammed open making the baby shake in surprise and whimper loudly, before starting to cry. Eun Soo pulled the baby up, still half naked before she was changing him, and pull back from the small table-turned-changing-station. Her eyes quickly scanned for a way out, fearing the worst… Choi Young walked in, angrily moving towards her; Eun Soo watched him come closer, and held the baby tighter.

"I heard you had plans to go out." He deadpanned angrily, as she relaxed from her scare and started to rock the baby in her arms.

"Are you crazy? Look at how you scare little Tae Hyun." She said with a pout, then turned to shush her child, pressing his little head against her shoulder. Choi Young sighed, and moved forward; his hand landed over the child's head and moved down to his back, as if apologizing, and the baby was soothed to whimpers and little sniffled. His hand dropped, and he pressed his lips together as if considering his next words.

"You can't go out, you just recently recovered…"

"It's just to the Suriban's, they have been begging for a visit. They want to see the baby."

"You can't go out, even less with the baby!" He seemed astonished at the idea of the baby been carried around the market, been noticed or seen by the people around; why was that so bad?

"Why not? The recovery time is up, and the Queen is allowing me to go out to pick up the red bean cakes…"

"No! I will send for the cakes, _you_ stay in with Tae Hyun."

"But I promised Pledged Aunt that I would…"

"I'll take care of pledge aunt!" He said with more force than really necessary, making Eun Soo stare up at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other, and Eun Soo could see he was straining the feelings in him; his annoyance, bordering in anger; and his devotion, all of his devotion pouring towards her and the child… His hand reached to touch her hair, cupping the back of her neck. "If you want to go out, then I'll arrange something for tomorrow. You would enjoy the gardens, and a visit to the queen, I trust." And with that he released her, walking to the door and turning to look at her. "Just… stay in, alright?"

"But Young-ah…"

"I don't want to hear it." He said loudly, before walking out the door. Eun Soo fell to a sitting position. The baby had calmed down, but the cold was making him shiver and snapping out of her shock she searched for a warm throw and wrapped the baby up.

So she was supposed to stay in as if nothing? Her bubble burst, her hopes of at least catching some sun and looking around the people of the market and finding some ingredients for her soaps and remedies, Eun Soo felt her disappointment overtake her. Why was he been so protective when she visited the market place so many times before? It wasn't like she was in danger there; there were the WooDalChi with her, and the Suriban close by.

What was wrong with her stupid husband now?

Lady Choi, who had heard the whole thing along with Deok Man, walked into the room and neared Eun Soo, acting as she usually did around the royals. She pretended not to know a thing, she pretended that the tears in Eun Soo's eyes weren't there, but her hands offered comfort as they tended to the messy reddish hair. Eun Soo looked up with a smile, and allowed the woman to take the baby from her arms. "Why don't you go take a breath, I'll dress the baby. The Queen has summoned you for a cup of tea, I could escort you there."

"Yes, that sounds lovely." She answered softly, and stood, fixing her clothes. Now that she wasn't going out she might as well enjoy the day with a warm cup of tea. "I'll be right back." And she turned, walking quietly towards the hallway. Deok Man watched her go, his own eyes watering, and watched her open the small door to the broom closet and hide in it. The sound of her muffled sobs always got to him, so he bit his lower lip and walked into his room.

.  
.

"Thank you so much for inviting me for tea, Highness." Said Eun Soo softly, as the Queen received Tae Hyun from the arms of Lady Choi. The Queen seemed quite happy to have the baby around, and started to play with him, setting him on her lap and offering a few toys she had prepared for him.

"You know it is always my pleasure to have you around, Unnie." She said softly, looking up at the woman and gasping. "You are so pale, and your eyes…"

"I'm fine, Highness, just tired."

"Taking care of the baby late through the night? I should send you someone to take…"

"No, I love taking care of Tae Hyun, he is my son, so don't worry."

"But Unnie…"

"It's alright." The baby giggled and bounced in the Queen's lap, reaching for the few toys she offered; one large plush was brought forth, it had the shape of a white tiger and was very soft. It had been weaved by Deo Gi herself, in hopes the baby would like it. Tae Hyun touched it, and his little fingers wrapped around the ears, bringing it close for a closer inspection… and stuck the little paw into his mouth. The little one could cheer anyone up. The women spoke for a while about the baby, then about the possibility of the family to move back to their house, then of several things really; from gossip to some information in the current political changes. Eun Soo fed the baby after an hour and was allowed by the Queen (actually ordered gently) to set the baby down in the Queen's bed for his nap. Lady Choi frowned upon it, but there was no helping it; the Queen wanted to have the baby close.

"We've been missing your soaps Unnie," Said the Queen innocently. "I was actually hoping to have you bring some today."

"Oh, that…" Eun Soo looked away for a second; if she had been allowed to go to the Suriban's she would have brought some ingredients to make the soaps. "Highness, actually; I don't have enough ingredients and I'm a bit lazy to go out." She lied, making Lady Choi turn to her, the baby was now covered and warm, so the woman was returning from the Queen's chamber and heard the comment. The Queen stared at Eun Soo for a second, and took a deep breath.

"Unnie, you don't have to lie to me."

Eun Soo stared at her, surprised, and swallowed hard. For a moment she thought that the problems with her husband were her own, no one else had to know; so having someone so special to her know about this particulars made her eyes fill with tears. "Unnie, can I hug you? Because you are a very special Unnie from the future." Said the Queen, lifting her hands and pulling the woman for a hug; the Queen could do as she pleased. She could have men and woman dance in the middle of the icy weather right outside her door, or men thrown out the city at whim; but instead she choose to console the woman who was not from this time by pulling her into a warm embrace. Eun Soo sobbed against her, having needed this for a few days now, and held tightly onto the woman that had become his little sister.


	53. Chapter 53

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Broken  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: I have concluded that having a coauthor is the coolest thing that could happen to any author; not only is it emotionally/personally/authorial-ly challenging, it's fun as getting in a nonstop ride at the Ferris wheel. Up and down, up and down… _Don't take that out, please let's leave this as is, I love that but don't think so… I'm going to erase this; **You wanna watch me cry**, **don't you**? _All and all I really recommend any writer out there finds a coauthor and go through this wonderful experience._

.  
.

"I see." Said Choong-sik having heard the complaints of the two leaders of the WooDalChi; although acting separately both men were outraged sharing the same reasoning for their anger. So they had marched up to the office where the General was supposed to be in, and when they found the Vice General decided the man would have to do and started babbling. He had to hit them both to stop their senseless shouting, and ordered them to sit and explain what was going on.

Choi Young's general actions towards the doctor were confusing the subordinates to no end; while he was gentle and caring; he pulled away and was controlling of everything Eun Soo did. Deok Man related to them how the woman ended her day, hiding in the broom closed and sobbing, while making the other two slightly uncomfortable. The Vice General knew that Choi Young slept in the barracks the last two days, and how he would seem to mop around all the time. The general was obviously attempting to be someone else; and failing terribly at it. Deok Man, who spent more time with the doctor was outraged, he had come to the barracks to confront the man and end this farce once and for all. Dae Man, who spent more time with the general was saddened by the events and wanted to talk to him about reconsidering his plan of actions. Everyone in the barracks was hopeful that this would end soon, after all; the general was so cranky he was running everyone ragged.

When Choong-sik heard all the complaints he lifted his hand, unwilling to listen to any more to avoid the creation of gossip or murmurs behind the General's back. "I understand why the general is doing this, and the indignity of it all, but better than anyone you two understand why he is doing this." The two men lowered their gazes, their anger deflating; they were suddenly very quiet and ashamed. "We must trust the general to do as he sees right."

"But sir…!" Started Dae Man, looking older, mature; he had grown up the last few years and witnessing this little scuffle in his family circle was hurting him.

"He's too cruel, keeping her inside and not letting her out? Not even to the Surbian's?" Deok Man had been allowed into the family as well; Eun Soo even took care of him, day and night, offering comfort when he was alone, and helping mend the broken and dislocated bones.

"The Suriban is currently very busy, following the General's requests, it was for the best."

"But why is he acting like this?"

"Let them deal with their problems alone."

"I can't! She is suffering too much! We did this; we should help them through it!" Said Deok Man, gathering back the anger he felt and pushing his embarrassment aside. His voice was loud, wishing his point be heard and understood.

"And the baby today was crying because of it too." This was commented by Dae Man, who was again, saddened.

"Silence, both of you." That got the two boys to fall into silence. "This is not easy for the general, I even attempted it myself and could not muster enough strength to start. We are afraid for our families and that is how we decided to act. When you two have your own families you will understand."

"I wouldn't make the woman I love cry so hard! There is no need for it!" The door opened, and the three men turned, obviously it was the general, and he had heard the entire conversation. He stared at the three of them in silence and when neither General nor Vice General spoke Deok Man just scoffed and angrily hurried out the door. Choi Young watched him go, his eyes dull and tired, and then walked in.

"One would think that they would come to me, and not to the vice general for complaints." He commented, as he walked to sit on the chair behind his desk. Dae Man didn't look at him, but agreed. "What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about sir, they are too young to understand."

"No, we are not. We understand why you are doing this and we respect your decision; but by now you must have seen how wrong it is." Said Dae Man, surprising both elders, whose eyes looked up at the boy. Dae Man was shaking with anger. "You are hurting your son and wife and there you are; calmly staring at the maps for the next mission?" He scoffed, and turned away, about to leave.

"You have not been dismissed." Called Choi Young, making the boy stop, then scoff again and leave. "Dae Man _**you**_-!" But the Vice General stopped him.

"I think we better regroup and talk seriously about this decision we have taken sir."

"I have received a death threat on my wife's and child's life by the men who survived the massacre we… _**I**_ produced in Green Hill. If my wife sets one foot outside the castle she will be either taken or killed on the spot; do you think I'm taking this lightly?"

"Sir but to pull away from her is more dangerous than to step outside."

"How, tell me how?" Choi Young asked, slamming his hands on the desk. "If I move away from her they will understand I am the target; that I only pretended to love her in order to get an heir or maybe some fun…" His Ki activated, and moved quickly to his shoulder, the path there was blocked so it shot back to his other hand and the sudden shock of electricity crossed the surface of the table, it went to show how angry Choi Young was at the world and at himself. "I have been mean and cold towards her, I have not slept beside her and I have missed two weeks of my son's growth. And they are still to appear. I am growing desperate; if I keep this up I will break her."

"Haven't you considered sir that she might be already broken, sir?" Commented Choong-sik, shaking his head.

.  
.

It was late and it was cold, so Choi Young returned to the apartment he was currently avoiding, finding his aunt closing the door. He didn't greet her, still not quite in talking terms, and simply continued his path to the room. As he passed by her the woman lifted her hand, took hold of his arm and forced him against the wall, she was angry though her exterior was calm. Why was everyone angry at him?

He was a victim here too!

"Your wife had a migraine after crying herself silly in front of the Queen; Deo Gi had to come in and give her some calming draught, so if you are going to be mean and cold towards her you should do it sweetly. Or better yet, just be quiet and leave. I will take care of them both."

"I can do this." He said in a low voice, not looking at her.

"I don't believe you." And she released him, "Go on, and if she starts crying again I will be setting the wolves on you." And with a soft _hmmp_ she turned and walked down the hallway, but didn't leave the apartment. Choi Young sighed and remained against the wall, calming himself. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to curl into bed and be warm with his child and wife… Standing straight, Choi Young breathed in and turned to walk to the room, opening the door quietly. He didn't want the migraine to start again, so he set his sword quietly down, took off the upper layer of his clothes and neared the bed. Imja was there, covered with a couple of thick throws and the baby in her arms, his little chubby hand resting against her collarbone. The two most precious being in this world for Choi Young took in a deep breath, and while the baby opened his little fingers and touched higher on his mother's neck, Imja released a deep sigh. The baby trembled and he quickly covered both of them with his still warm coat, touching the child's head feeling it a little cold…

"Why are you pulling away?" asked Imja's soft voice, making him pull back. Her eyes opened then and he simply stared at her in silence. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"I do. Sleep Imja."

"Don't go."

"I'll be right here." He said, about to turn to sit… why bother keeping things from her now? When everyone was aware of what he was doing?

"No; here." She said, padding the bed behind her, right behind her. "I'm cold… we both are." Responding, out of pure instinct, Choi Young climbed to bed and quickly slid under the covers. His Ki started moving through the paths of his energy channels warming his body up; quickly he slid his arm under her head and his hand wrapped around Tae Hyun's little back, the covers were moved to settle him closer and Eun Soo turned. Now the baby was between them, she rested over his arm and they were face to face. In the silence they stared at each other and her tired eyes haunted him. "Choi Young-ssi." He blinked his response. "If you leave, who will do this for us?"

He stared at her in silence, this was the proximity that could make the whole plan he set out for himself shatter like a frail vase. So he closed his eyes and attempted to ignore her.

"Young-ah?"

He didn't answer.

"Who will I kiss goodnight if you leave?"

His eyes opened, about to protest but she simply moved forward and kissed his lips sweetly, amazed by her boldness he remained in place, watching as she moved back to her warm pillow and caressing her child's back, now all warm and better because Choi Young's Ki ran through the three of them, settled to sleep.

.  
.

The next morning, when the baby woke up and cried for attention, Eun Soo turned to see if her husband was not there. Of course he wasn't; he must have already figured out her itinerary with the child and gotten up much earlier than the baby did… that bordered in paranoid behavior. She lifted the baby, after sitting up, and pressed him close. The baby cried a little, pouting and making her kiss his forehead. "Oh Tae Hyun you are just too cure when pouting." She said to the hiccupping child, chuckling. "Now I'm feeding you and then changing your diaper and probably we'll have a little nap, alright?"

The baby sniffled and hiccupped, as she freed her breast and feed the child.

"Your father is worried about us, but I am more worried about him. When will he understand that we are safe?"

The baby cooed, having released her breast; he seemed to be as talktative as she was sometimes. Resuming his nursing, the mother smiled at him. "I think I'll hav eto set him right again, won't I?" The baby sighed, as if resigned. "During that time we dated, if running away from Yuan envoys could be called that, he was always so desperate to have me safe. I think that must be in overdrive now that you are here. What do you think? Should I misbehave for a little?"

The baby blinked up at her, curious as to the plan forming in her mind. Every time he had been called for her sake, good or bad, he had hurried to her. And although it was a terrible idea from her part, she had to bring that man to his senses. Eun Soo slowly formulated a plan and smiled as the baby finished nursing. "You don't have to worry for one bit, Tae Hyun-baby; I will fix that father of yours right up." She said smiling. "How about you spend some time with your aunts huh? Yeah, you will like that," She started padding his little back, and heard him complain for a second. "No, no, no, just one day; Omma always keeps her promises, right? That is something she learn from Appa. And I hope you will learn it too." The baby burped and giggled, making her smile. "Don't worry Tae Hyun, I will take care of your father."


	54. Chapter 54

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Walking  
_**Author's Ramblings:**__ I'm happy, today I managed to write so much for this story it makes me happy. Though I'm a little sad because I was alone, I'm growing used to having a disembodied voice following my typing around the house. No I'm not going nuts, I just… who needs to know this will understand! Ushh! With this arc of the story almost done be ready to laugh with all the stuff that Imja couple can do (or how Eun Soo can get into trouble and drag poor Choi Young along)._  
_For all of those artists out there: I am hoping to have a new cover for this story so if anyone out there draws and feel inspired by my story (or stories) please consider drawing a cover for Less Than A Hundred Years, Contemporary, or The Years Imja Was Gone! PM me for more info! Thanks and continue supporting this story!_

"Ah! It's so nice to be out!" Called Eun Soo while walking through the open fields of the castle gardens; for some reason they looked bigger; brighter even while dipped in three feet of snow. She walked through the gardens, followed by ever faithful Deok Man, who was nervously glancing around himself. He was back in duty and not bothered by the fact that he was already escorting her around the castle; what bothered him was the fact that he had agreed to this crazy plan. When the General found out Deok Man would either be severely punished or slapped around by his fellow WooDalChi for been daring and (dare he say it?) surviving the General's wrath.

"High Doctor I'm just not sure about this as I was before; are you sure we can't just find another way around it?"

"Deok Man-ssi: I already told you I will take all the blame and make sure you will be spared."

"Yes, but High Doctor…"

"Deok Man-ah." Said Eun Soo, seriously. He stopped in his track as she turned to him, serious, then gave a quiet smile and continued. "The announcement hadn't been made, but I have to let you know."

"About what?"

"I am no longer High Doctor." The gasp he let out was cut short, apparently avoiding the unnecessary indignation he felt, and stopping him from voicing his concern. "The King has signed and stamp an edict and we must all obey it. I am staying home from now on, and probably beg the King to let me attend to the WooDalChi puppies. So from now on, you can't call me High Doctor."

Deok Man was quiet for a second, studying her and noticing that part of that pain she felt was due to this news; so he smiled brightly wishing to cheer her up and nodded. "Don't worry, Hig—_Madam_! I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I'm sure! And with this little stun of today things will be right back to normal." And cheered up again, although it was faked and Deok Man could see how she hid her pain and worries right behind the brightness of her eyes and smile. "So hurry, let's go! I'm dying for some rice soup."

"Me too! Now that I can eat everything I want I want some dumplings too."

"Oh, with the yummy filling, right? And roasted nuts!"

"And to finish it some shaved ice with sweet cherry syrup."

"Oh, yes! Let's go!" And they walked side by side, commenting on what else they could order around, just like a pair of brothers about to create mischief. As they passed the guards at the front gates they were stopped, the spears halting their movements. Deok Man stood forward and ordered the two WooDalChi to lower the weapons, they didn't, and told the bodyguard they were doing as the General ordered. Using his own rank over the men, Deok Man had them lower the weapons and open the doors; confused and really uncomfortable, they did and Deok Man took hold of the one to the right. He gave the man a note, as planned by Eun Soo, and ordered him to take it to the general in one hour. If he went before to hand over the note Deok Man would know and would return to kick the man's ass for sure. Eun Soo watched, amused, as her little brother acted as a grown man, and elbowed him once they resumed walking.

"Madam…"

"Deok Man-ah, why don't you call me Noona when we are like this? Just avoid calling me that around the General and you'll be safe."

"Really? I can? I've heard the Queen calling you that and never dreamed…"

"Why not, you are my _little_ brother!"

"So, _Noona_," He chuckled to himself at the title and continued. "Noona, are you sure you have your dagger?"

"Of course, I even brought the sharp one. The General has to sharpen the one he gave me."

"Ok, so stick to me and at the first…"

"Sign of troubles I'll run back, don't worry." She swatted his arm playfully, and finally they left the castle.

.  
.

The General was reading several messages left at the gates from the Suriban's that when another one arrived he simply waved his hand at the delivery guard, not noticing it was a soldier not a delivery boy, and heard the paper been set down over his desk. Fifteen minutes later and when the Vice General entered the office he was still trying to make things clear out of the confusing messages his aunt, the boys, and his uncle had sent. They seemed to contradict each other, but with the Suriban there was always more than met the eye. So far he had decoded the fact that whoever was orchestrating this was already in the castle, this person's people were buying off the regular soldier's loyalties and to make matter's worse they were aware of the General knowing of what they were doing.

He wanted named, or at least a position, so Choi Young could march up to that person and declaring this was his personal business and that the King was obliviously unaware of his action and interrogate them.

"Sir, please, at least drink some water." Said Choong-sik, looking at the untouched meal he'd brought two hours earlier. Choi Young took the cup of water the man lifted to offer, and held it while staring at the messages. "Have you opened this one sir?"

"No, my head hurts from these few others I don't want to add confusion." He answered, absentmindedly, afterwards drinking from the cup of water.

"It is not from the Suriban, sir; this is actually from your wife." Chocking, Choi young took the letter from Choong-sik and ripped the seal open. Amused the Vice General simply gathered the papers, saving them from the water, and turned to ask the General… "Why are you so pale sir?"

"She is insane!"

"What?"

"She is going out with that fool Deok Man!" And jumping over the desk, because Choong-sik covered the small path around it, Choi Young hurried out the door.

Was that woman crazy? His mind cried, as he scanned the area as if to attempt to find her through the crowd of people; he hurried to the apartment they shared, and ignored Dae Man, who was attempting to say something, the maid yelped as he hurried down the hallway and slammed the door closed… There was Lady Choi, watching the baby sleep over the bed and making sure the boy was warm. She stood, as the man scanned the area and when he found nothing returned to his aunt.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"My wife!" He let out, with more force than really required.

"Ah, her." Lady Choi stood, calm as ever. "She left an hour or so ago for the Suriban's, you said she could not take the baby so she called me to care for him…" But Choi young didn't listen to her and simply ran out the door. "So you can go pick her up." She finished, giving a slight smirk. "_**Aigoo**_, those two fools." And shaking her head sat again. The maid peeked in, worried and was called in by the woman. "Make sure the heating pots are in place, make a light dinner and leave some water carafes around here; they'll need it for later."

"I already made the bag for the child."

"Ah, good, bring the pillows in the crib."

"The Queen's maiden came in; she is ready to receive the baby."

"Good, we'll be leaving soon then."

.  
.

Running into the market place, Choi Young grabbed hold of the first Suriban he could find; "Jin Ho," He said low and deadly, eyes scanning the area. "Where is she?"

"At the restaurant, where else?" Answered the boy holding his bow tightly and suddenly frightened of the man before him. The General turned to him, furrowing his brows. "She said to send you there."

Dropping the short man, Choi Young walked quickly through the road, ignoring the snow currently falling, and turned sharply at the bridge, finding his pledged Aunt sitting there, peeling something that would probably make something delicious. Choi Young scanned the place, not finding either his wife or Deok Man and turned to leave.

"Young-ah, come here I have something for you!" Called his aunt making the muscles in his back tense. He returned and was handed a small package. "Your wife left it."

"She was here, then."

"Yeah around an hour or so ago; she ate her weight in soup and dumplings, and let's not even star with that tall fool that came with her." Choi Young's hand squeezed the hold in the packages, as if imagining the _tall fool's_ neck.

"Where did she go to?"

"I'm not sure. They wanted shaved ice and she wanted to buy something to make soaps." Choi Young was about to turn, to leave when again her voice halted him. "So when are you bringing the baby?"

"Not now, pledged aunt."

"The boys all have little gift for him, so bring him soon."

"Not now I said!" And he hurried away, before she could say something else. The market wasn't full, and passing by the shaved ice vendor Choi Young didn't find his bridge, he made it to the _herbal aisle_ as Eun Soo called the apothecary and entered the small store. The old man behind the counter greeted him, and asked to take the bag Eun Soo had left in her short visit. Sighing and feeling a headache coming, Choi Young took the bag, gave his respects and hurried out. He walked and entered through the stores and to the small vendors Eun Soo would usually go, some gave him bags to take home, others pointed the way she had gone.

He was starting to get angry, he was frustrated and terrified already, and his head hurt.

Finally he passed by a small store with baby clothes and stopped, turned and looked at the small yellow and green robes set there, for a second he set aside his reason to be there and looked at the little booties, oddly reminded of the roll of cloth Deok Man and the boys had made for them. Their baby had booties and clothes to spare, the Queen and magistrates had made sure of it, but now that he thought about it he had never bought a thing for the child; and those booties… "Excuse me?" Said the teenager girl; obviously the vendor, smiling at him.

Choi Young looked at her, not saying a word.

"Are you the General?" He didn't answer verbally, simply gave a nod. "She said you would stop and look at those. If you want them I can sell them to you."

"She didn't buy them?"

"No, she wanted you to buy them."

His anger and frustration melted, and he set down the bags he carried, reaching into the folds of his clothes and pulling the pouch of money Imja had gotten for him, and pulled out several coins, handing them to the girl. "Oh, sir this is too much!" She said attempting to return the money, but Choi Young simply shook his head, took the booties and the small set of clothes, and turned. He was going to find Imja now, he was sure.


	55. Chapter 55

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Fixed

She had taken the invitation made by the girls because after all she needed to relax and enjoy herself; after the little hunting adventure she had set out for her husband so he could find her, Eun Soo was sure he would scold and probably ground her. Yeah, right! She thought laughing, and took the chair the girls in the flower arranging class offered for her. They made a small crown for her, and showed her how to tie the flowers around for the table decorations; their arrangements were gorgeous while Eun Soo's… not so much. She was a better doctor, and she had always liked to buy bouquets of flowers ready to place over the table, so she let them have all the fun, listening to them talk. Fifteen years olds seemed to have the best gossip around!

The sound of loud huff and a painful cry was heard, making the girls all turn to the door.

Eun Soo watched her husband with awe, as he entered the room, scanned the area and to her horror found her sitting there; his features changed. From panic, to anger, to relief, and finally to annoyance, making her wonder what in the world was happening. She was already physically and mentally prepared for this; after all she was misbehaving, so when Choi Young entered the small circle of women, took her wrist and pulled she waved at the other ladies with her free hand, yelping as she went.

Outside the door, where she had left Deok Man, was the boy waving at her and holding his stomach; Choi Young must have hit him hard to have him doubling over like that.

Choi Young dragged her down the hallway, she waved at the different groups of WooDalChi who watched them as if the most normal thing in the world, and finally they were at their apartment. Young was too blind with anger to listen at her questions and cries of surprise, she already knew what was wrong with him so she only asked for him to act with more precaution to avoid the gossip. But he didn't seem to care about precaution, and simply pulled her into their room, slamming the doors shut and turned to her, still holding her hand tightly.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, voice laced with anger, his eyes staring down at her with intensity she had not expected. "Have you any idea how worried I was?"

"Why? I was just with the girls watching them create flower arrangements."

"And to the Suriban's, and the market, and then all around the castle as if parading yourself…!"

"I was not!"

"I told you to stay in the apartment! You are in danger!"

"I'm allowed to take short strolls through the gardens and palace, you said so yourself!" And finally she was able to steal her wrist back, staring at him with anger.

"You didn't tell me you were going."

"So I have to ask for your permission?"

One of the key elements of their relationship was her freedom, Choi Young had understood and carried the idea of her origins; she was free to move and go as she pleased, yes he was usually aware of where she was, but where she went and came was usually her business. That was why Deok Man tailed her, up and down the capital city of Goryeo, she liked to be free.

"No, but I want to know where you are at every moment."

"That is just… What is wrong with you?"

"You _are_ in constant danger, Imja."

"Of what: flower-arranging fifteen-year-olds?"

"You don't understand…"

"Then explained to me because I can't understand why you are acting this way, Choi Young! You've never cut my flight before, you always explain everything how we are doing things, when we are doing things, and you let me have my freedom! Didn't we want to have our house back because I liked my freedom?"

"We are not going bac…"

"I know we are not!" She said, stomping her foot. "And it has me frustrated because I have a house and I am depending on the king and queen for this small furniture infested room! I have a house!" The last she said slapping her chest, frustration levels raising so fast she could not control it. She sobbed out loudly, and sniffled while closing her eyes to calm down. Once her tears had died, she tensely continued. "Now sit down and explain to me why am I been treated like a hostage."

"I am… I did not mean to make you feel this way."

"That is what you are doing."

Choi Young bent his head, feeling the frustration bleeding from her skin reach him. "I am trying to protect you."

"You are overdoing it."

"I promised I would protect you."

"You are suffocating me." She said softly, as tears trailed down her cheeks, making Choi Young turn and cover his mouth.

What was he doing? He had become a monster of control over his wife's life, the judge and executer of her freedom. He had suffocated her; he had done all the things he never dared even consider. Singlehandedly Choi Young had made of his wife a prisoner, and in the path he'd managed to make her cry and suffer. His shoulders relaxed his hands fell to his side, and he turned, meeting her eyes, watcher her breath out through her mouth and the tears he had caused. Choi Young swallowed hard, and moved to stand before her, not touching her, and took another deep breath.

He knelt before her; Choi Young, Commanding General and leader of WooDalChi knelt before this slip of a woman and bowed his head.

"What are you doing?" She hissed in surprise, pulling at his shoulder to get him up.

"Forgive me. My mind is full of fear and hesitation; I have to have you safe. For my child's sake for my sake, you must be safe. You are my rock, my everything;" he breathed out deeply, ignoring the tears threatening to escape him. "I have a past, Imja, I killed and robbed, I have not been the best of men, and I've never repented because it was done for a greater cause. I am not the man you think I am; I am evil; I am dangerous…"

"I don't care." She said quickly, lifting his face to hers with both her warm hands.

"So now send me away, send me away before something terrible happens…"

"I don't care." And she sobbed. "I don't care."

"I don't deserve to be by our side, I vow to protect you both from afar…"

"I don't care!" And she sobbed loudly, falling against his body, been supported by him. "I sent you away once, I tried to escape you once and I regretted it for too long. Even when I returned and you were saved… I won't send you away. I have a past too, I am not perfect either. But I won't send you away."

"But Imja, your safety… the child's…"

"Don't live in fear; don't drag us down that path." She kissed his wet cheeks, sniffling. "Think of all the babies yet to be born, on all the fights still to be had, on all the kisses still to be given. Don't drag us down that path of fear, please. I won't be able to take it, and neither will you."

His arms tightened around her, and they both sobbed quietly against each other; Eun Soo was the first to recover and lifted, leaving him on the ground, on his knees, and moved to a nearby table. She dipped her hands into the waters there and pulled out a piece of cloth; Choi Young recognized it and allowed her to get closer. Her small hand cupped his cheek and his face was lifted to hers. Slowly the cloth cleaned away the tears he'd shed and refreshed his skin. She cleaned his face tenderly, and once done lean to drop sweet kisses over his forehead and nose, down to his lips.

"I have a past too." She whispered softly. "You never asked about it, and I am never asking about yours, because we have a bright future ahead. I don't care what happened, I don't care at all; just don't act like that. You break my heart a little every time you turn your back on me."

The headache that had been building in him finally made itself known, pounding loudly against his ears, making his moan and lean against her. She asked what was wrong, and unable to look at the light around them he closed his eyes and murmured where it hurt. She quickly got him up and thanked they had this fight close to the bed, laying him on it. He held onto her hand, not willing to let go, and Eun Soo set a small baby blanked over his eyes, to cover the light. She was quiet, her soft hand dipping into his clothes, and finding the skin of his neck, rubbing the sides and hoping that his anger dissipated with the soft massage.

Until tears reached her fingers. They weren't hers, she had stopped crying when he fell to bed; these tears were quiet and painful, and they made her own surface. She squeezed again, and leaned to kiss his lips. "Don't cry you'll only hurt more." Eun Soo whispered softly, again leaning to kiss his lips. "Don't cry."

"Imja." He said, voice slightly broken. "If I lose Imja, or Tae Hyun…"

"No, you won't. I won't let anyone take me from you." She said, kissing him again. "When has Imja lied?"

"Imja can't lie. She can't." And she kissed him again, pulling the soft blanket from his eyes and kissing the closed lids.

"Rest, you need it."

"I can't…" But she quieted him with a kiss, she stood and looked for a couple of blankets to cover him; she took off his boots, opened his belt so he would have free movements, and finally covered him. Climbing over bed, right behind him; her hand found his sternum and soft Ki started to build inside him, healing him, and Eun Soo sighed. He was asleep already, and she kissed his hurting temple.

"You are such a big baby."

.  
.

Choi Young woke up with a start. He was warm and it was dark around him. He couldn't' remember where he was for a second, and turned to find he was alone in bed. He was at his apartment, not the barracks… then the journey to find Eun Soo that day came flooding back and he groaned, touching his forehead. The sound of fire cackling made him turn, to see Eun Soo standing over the warming pots, making sure they were properly lighted. She wore her usual sleeping gown, her hair was down and wild around her as a crown of fire that made her face glow. He watched her, resting his back on bed, unable to tear his gaze from her. After finishing with that she picked a tray of small bowls towards the bed, place it on the table by the bed, and climbed, without been called to bed.

Choi Young loved when she did this; she read his thoughts and walked to him. She lifted the sheets, and climbed next to him, higher than usual; aware he was awake, Eun Soo pulled his hurting head down against her collarbone, hiding him. He allowed the care, and closed his eyes.

"You are still too tense, _Daejang_, relax and hold me or another migraine will come." She said softly, and she knew better she was a doctor, so Choi young relaxed visibly, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Even when she said she had gained weight he was still to find it. They were quiet, wrapped by their love and Ki, warm and pleasantly comfortable. "Now, tell me what is going on."

"Imja."

"We are alone for the night; do you want to waste time and not make love? Or would you tell me what's going on and them make love to me?"

"Can we change the orders of things and make love first?" She gave him a bright smile.

That fixed things right up.


	56. Chapter 56

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Past  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: thank you for the response to the previous chapter and I'm glad you guys are liking the course this story took. I'm sorry if I made you cry, thought I will try in the future to make you laugh; wait for it!_

.  
.

Her warmth was enough to carry him through years of loneliness; he'd discovered that it was the physical aspect of her body he oddly enough longed for, even in hot days. She could draw him into embraces because of her warmth, hiding him from the world and enveloping him to such an extent that time stood still and there was nothing but her and him… Even when he had to deliver terrible news, her warmth was welcoming; Eun Soo had never pulled away from him after their hearts had echoed those emotions that tied them together through the years and it shamed Choi Young to know that he had attempted to flee from her claiming he wanted to protect her. Sitting up and against the bed's headboard, Choi Young took a deep breath; Eun Soo followed and took his hands aware of how difficult this was for him. He remember, oddly enough, that day when he has asked her to stay by him and how sweet she had been simply nodding and understanding his need for her, hugging him back. He breathed in, swallowed hard and finally locked eyes with her; Eun Soo was worried.

"Imja." He whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"I've never told you much of my past, and I never have asked of yours."

"I know. And I am very thankful for that." Eun Soo might not have murdered, or destroyed, or even plotted to end someone's life, but she had things in her past that shamed her, and for now she would rather have them hidden.

"But there is something I must tell you of my past." There was fear in his voice, his hands holding tightly onto hers. She was aware of what he did for a living, he'd watched him in action and knew of what he was capable; it did not bother her because she understood it was his way of surviving in this Goryeo. Kill or be killed, and she respected that… Eun Soo nodded and waited for him to continue.

The air was heavy, pregnant with raw emotions coming from the General, and the man could not seem to deal with them very well. "It happened when I took the position as leader of WooDalChi." He started softly, lowering his eyes; he could not face her while telling her, he was too apprehensive of her reaction, and how it could pain him. "I received orders from the king to move north with a small platoon, and _settle_ a small rebellion forming there. I had to take fifty WooDalChi, to fight over five hundred men." She let out a soft sound, probably a gasp, but Young didn't look up. "It was a suicide mission and I just dragged my men there, eager to die."

Her hand flexed, and for a second he was afraid she wanted to pull away, but Eun Soo simply expanded her fingers to take tighter hold of his hand, her warmth wrapping around his cold fingers. Choi Young was quiet for a few minutes, and for a second Eun Soo thought he'd finished the story, but it was only the beginning apparently. "We camped around a hill, set the guards and sent scouts out to try and figure out what the enemy was planning. I didn't care much of such things because the Vice General was there, and I went to sleep. The first attack happened that night; I remember Dae Man waking me up, with enough time to draw my sword before one of the rebels tried to kill me." Eun Soo was surprised, this man who could feel a baby's energy even within the womb and wake up to it, had not heard this rebel come over to kill him? Had he been so eager to die? "I had pull Dae Man behind me, to protect him; he was recently brought from the forest and was scared of men in general. So I got up and found that most of my men had been slaughtered already; they attacked us when we were unaware, and they took Choong-sik as hostage, believing him the leader." He stopped talking and looked at Eun Soo, egging for her reaction. Eun Soo had learned, through her time alone a hundred years ago, that a poker face was the best life preserver in this land, so she managed to be stoic about this, her eyes warm so he wouldn't confuse her passiveness with fear of him.

"What else?"

"I shall not give you many details, Imja, they are too gruesome and you still need to feed our child."

"I already told you…"

"Grant me this little wish, please; let me spare you from the details." He was begging, and it broke her heart, probably more than having witness him kneeling before her. So she nodded, holding back the tears. He let out a huffed breath, and sniffled, attempting to take in a deep breath. "Dae Man survived because he fell on a ditch, Dol Bae survived because he was hung from a tree to die and Dae Man cut the rope. I survived because I wanted to slaughter them. Dae Man was able to find me a way to get into the enemy camp; the force was large but as they slept we four went in and managed kill the chain of command, their lieutenant, their captains and several of the sergeants. We killed them and put in a pile to burn right in the middle of the camp; so when the men hurried out of the tents they would find this, and understand they had been discovered. Their general I found, after sneaking into the torture chamber they had created out of a tent, torturing Choong-sik." His eyes glazed over, and he was lost in his memory; his face went serious, his blinks slow and calculating. Choi Young was remembering, and it pained her to see him like this.

"What did you do?" He was quiet for a second, wishing she hadn't ask such a question, after all he wanted to spare her to gruesome details. Choi Young had agreed to tell, he wanted to tell her, so she would understand bit more of his actions, of why he feared he would receive packages and find something… devastating and unpleasant within them.

"His hands I sent to the province east, his legs to south and west; and north, to Yuan, I sent his head. To prove he was the man guilty and to that he'd been deal with. Each province sent message that they had disassociated themselves from the men and families of the men; from the east province the messenger commented that I was known there as the beast. And that I should either be put down, or muzzled." He swallowed hard, "So they sent a five year old king to Goryeo."

That got Eun Soo's eyes to open wide. So history books were right, and wrong; all the reasons given for such a young child to be King were null. They had wanted to control the beast in this warrior, and had sent a child… so later on he could be deposed? What was wrong with people this age? She gasped a breath, and watched her husband continue to stare at her hands, "Those men, they are the children of the men I murdered, so they are after Imja and Tae Hyun now. Now I'm not sure if I can remain passive like this, waiting for the Suriban to find out who they are, where they are, what they are planning and hope for the best, or…"

"Or pull away from us and let them hurt you." She finished, and let out a little sob. She hit his chest with her little fist, torturing him with her pain and tears, "You idiot, your half assed plan is only stupid and I don't want you hurt!" And finally letting go of his hands she pulled him into a tight hug, sobbing against his shoulder. She was the only one to sob, but he was also releasing his own pain, because the fabric over her shoulder grew wet, his body trembled, and he wrapped around her waist, aware that her warm embrace was the safest place in Earth to hide.

"Imja, I promised…"

"You are already doing a great job protecting me, no one on earth could do it as you do it…"

"I might turn back into that man." She shook her head, and finally they pulled apart. "I've been considering it." Again her head shook, and she sniffled. If those men, the ones who survived the massacre were indeed after him for revenge of course she was the first target, along with their child. So that was why they had kidnapped her, to hurt him for having hurt their families…

"You won't revert into that man, you stay like this; we can find a way to defeat them."

"What?" He asked, breathless, his wet face showing astonishment.

"You hatched up this half-assed plan to push me away, have those murderers follow you, and if you survive you would protect me and Tae Hyun from afar? Forget it!"

"_Half-assed_?" He asked, still too shocked with the sudden outburst.

"Yes, _**half assed**_. If we had talked about this earlier, maybe we would have figured out who they were by now."

"Not even the Suriban can find out who these men are. And you know how throughout they are when finding information."

"I know! And I don't care! This will be the order of things:" He stared at her, amazed at how she was turning his words on him. "First, I will get my husband back, and probably beat him around for a little while for been so stupid." He couldn't help it, Choi Young turned red, his eyes falling down to their hands that had somehow locked together again after parting from their embrace. "Second, I will hatch a better plan than my husband's to deal with these guys. I tent to come up with really good plans when given enough time."

"The Suriban found that one of the men is in the palace, that they are already planning to do something to either or both of you. And you want to find a way to stop them?"

"I do."

"No, you mustn't be involved any further..." She pulled at his hands, quieting the General.

"They already involved me! Wow, they kidnap and try to kill my baby? The nerve of those men! So I am already involved and I will help you flush those men out."

"_Flush_?" He asked confused.

"Yes! Pull them out of their hiding spot!" She had managed to ease the tension, the tears now drying on their skins. She sniffled, still not fully recovered and continued. "Third we will execute my plan and live happily ever after."

"Or at least mostly happily ever after." Choi Young commented, somehow recovering the little sense of humor he'd grown while around.

"Wow, General; you are eager to get into a fight aren't you?"

"Not a fight, just…" He flushed red again, and looked away. Eun Soo squint her eyes at him, hiding her smile.

"Probably it has to do with number fourth in my _order-of-things_."

"Which is?"

"_Cheo Meon Deulpa_."

"What?"

And she jumped him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Tall Man  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: Here is Eun Soo been a dummy. I hope you forgive me for taking so long in updating. You all made me quite happy for leaving your little 'missing you' updates! You fuel my writing with such little things… This might seem like a pointless little chapter but I just wanted them to get back to the normalcy of things, so please bear with me and wait for the next chapter! For all the wrong reasons I feel apprehensive of this chapter... Thank you for your constant support and remember to review!_

_.  
._

Eun Soo woke up with the sound of the alarm been blown by the sentry; it wasn't close by but she had become slightly sensitive to noise since her child had been brought home. In her groggy state the mother was aware that usually her alarm was the cries her child gave out after waking up, asking for his morning meal. Why hadn't he cried for her yet?

The sound of the door closing made her turn; dawn was breaking and light was filtering through the windows, framing the tall man carrying hers and his meal into the room. He wore his sleeping robes; Eun Soo had them made with is exact measures and they fit him rather well. Hand stitched, new and soft looking the robes moved silently, Choi Young seemed to like them and he rarely wore them so they would last for a long, long time. It was one of those gifts she made him, just because she could and because she was close to him and the fact that Tae Hyun had matching robes didn't hurt either.

They looked so cute in matching clothes!

Choi Young lifted the cover of the tray, inspecting the contents; he lifted the steaming cup of tea and drank from it still not aware of how she watched him. He seemed so content right now, so at peace…

_But I'm here_, she thought softly holding back the sigh that attempted to escape her, _and from now till the count of three I hope you turn around. One, two, three!_

Choi Young turned, making her smile smugly; it always worked.

Choi Young smiled at her and walked towards her. "Good Morning." He said softly, sitting by her on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"The little I did sleep, sure." And she sat up, allowing her arms to wrap around him; she had made love to him all night. During his attempt to pull away from her, Choi Young had pleased her as much as he could, never taking for himself. So she had returned his love, giving all she could and not taking from; oddly enough the mere idea pleased her, and she was so content… "Why are you dressed?"

"The sentry has already blown the alarm, I was thinking about helping you dress and going out to bring our child home."

"So early?" He was about to retort, but Eun Soo kissed his plump lips and smiled. "I miss his chubby hands, let's pick Tae Hyun up." And he smiled at her, kissing her again. Choi Young had already pulled out her clothes, setting them close by. He helped her stand and unwrapped the sheet she clung to from around her body, releasing her from the warmth of their bed. She was about to complain, but he touched her waist and pulled her closer for a kiss. "Daejang, are you up to something?"

"I will help you dress."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Eun Soo nodded, giving him the permission (not that he required it, really) and felt the cold wind moving around them; the pots of warm were still on, but the cold during the mornings was usually more powerful, reason why she loved to snuggled with her baby and if possible with her husband. Today, as they agreed, they had to leave early and it was a bit impossible. They had cuddled all through the night, they did a bit more than cuddle actually, and for now it would have to be enough. The woman in her was receding and the mother was begging to see her child. "Why do you like his chubby hands so much?" Asked Choi Young, as he lifted the undergarments she found for her; the silky white robes she had made out of the silk he'd brought for her from one of the many battles. She was fond of them and apparently he also enjoyed watching her wear them.

"I don't know; maybe because I can give him little kisses and nips."

"You nip our child?" His question gave away his amused and calm humor, making her smile.

"Yes, why can't I?" He opened the clothes and offered her underpants, wrapping her legs quickly so he could remain in control of himself; he was after all affected by her beauty. "His hands smell so good, almost like yours but he's too small to have that manly musk of yours."

"Is that so?" He asked, tying her pants and then reaching for her undershirt.

"He'll be a strong one, his hold is so tight; but he knows how to control it."

"Of course he does, he is my child." He said seriously, making her smile. Her arms were wrapped with the silk, her shirt over her shoulders, but before she could reach to tie it together he stopped her; she looked up at him, curious. Choi Young, with his hands holding the sides of her breasts, leaned and kissed each breast with tenderness making her gasp and place her hands over his shoulders, feeling his lips landing over her skin. It sent small waves of warmth down to the pool of her belly, as his Ki warmed her skin from the cold of winter. Once he finished kissing her, Choi Young lifted again, swallowing hard and finished tying her clothes together. "You expected him to be a little weak like you?"

"What?" She asked, lost as to the subject of the conversation.

.  
.

She walked beside him, her arm around the inside of his elbow, as she talked and he listened. They passed by several guards, all who seemed quite happy to see them together like that; there was a hint of amusement in his features and that was enough to make the WooDalChi stationed around the King's office happy. That meant his humor had eased. Behind them Deok Man and Dae Man, signaling at them that the General was back in good terms with his bride and that all should return to normal pretty soon.

"The Queen already sent for the red bean cakes, and there will be lots of drinks and the meals should be amazing."

"I thought the Queen was taking care of the preparations."

"She was, but I want to get involved, and so should you."

"I will be there."

"No, I want you to help us preparing everything."

"Imja." But before he could continue they were announced and the door to the King's office opened. They both entered, Choi Young helping her sit down, while the King appeared from the side, grunted a greeting and sat down. The couple stared at him; usually king Gongmin was happy to see them, his eyes bright and a smile set in his lips. He was a kind and generous man, who was currently grumpy. "Majesty, is everything alright?" Choi Young asked, genuinely concerned for the ruler.

"How do you do it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The Queen insisted in having the child over all night, that baby does not sleep."

"What?" Asked Eun Soo, not surprised but sort of insulted. "Of course he sleeps! He has two hour naps after each meal and I told the Queen to watch out for his cuteness!" She said, warningly, both men turned to her. "He will be a ladies man when he grows up, those eyes…" She huffed with the memory of Tae Hyun's sweet eyes staring at her; just like his father's stare the child's eyes were honest and full of light.

"I hope not." Said Choi Young, as the King nodded, slowly.

"The child kept me up all night."

"Allow us to apologize…"

"It wasn't… it's alright; I'm sorry the Queen was so worried about the child that she wouldn't sleep fussing in and out of the chamber." Eun Soo laughed nervously, uncomfortable actually, while Choi Young cringed and lowered his face, embarrassed. "I mean we loved having the child with us, gave us a feeling of how parenthood will be for us…" Eun Soo stared at him, eyes wide and took in a deep breath. "I can tell the Queen will be a worried mother."

"Of course." Said Choi Young, noticing how quiet Eun Soo had grown, how she stared at the King with slightly widened eyes. "We've come to greet you and then we will be on our way to pick Tae Hyun up, Majesty."

"Ah, yes, then carry on. I understand the _Baek-ill_ will be in two days, is that right?"

"Yes, sir." Answered Eun Soo, eyes moving away from the man, the King smiled at her and then turned to the General.

"I hope more than a hundred people eat red bean cakes and the plates you sent away all return with long threat."

"Thank you, Majesty." And smiling Choi Young turned to Eun Soo, who was lost in thought.

"High—" The King had to stop himself from calling the woman by her old title. "Lady Choi…"

"Majesty _Lady Choi_ is Choi Young's aunt. You may call me Lady Yoo." The man smiled and turned to the General who simply shook his head and turned away.

"Very well, then, Lady Yoo. I received communications from the new High Doctor; his trip has been delayed because of the weather and he writes to request the office be ready with several packages he sent with a servant by the time he arrives. It pains me to ask this of you…" Eun Soo smiled at him, and nodded.

"Don't worry, Majesty, I understand. I'll go empty my desk and leave the room clean. Do you mind if I borrow your WooDalChi general to escort me?"

"No, of course not. After all it is the safety of his child and wife. Carry on, General; I shall summon you if need be."

"Thank you, Majesty, you are too kind."

"I'm just happy your plan failed and that all is back to normal." Commented the King, not looking at the man; Do Chi was coming through the side door, bearing tea and breakfast. Choi Young, who was surprised at the comment simply watched his King smile and welcome the meal. Eun Soo, who was amused by the words, took her husband's arm and pulled him out of the room.

.  
.

"Daejang." She said softly, as they walked towards the Queen's palace. Eun Soo had fallen quiet and though she continued to hold onto him, there was something in her demeanor that told Choi Young something was wrong; he knew her pretty well to know there was something in her mind, bothering her to the extent of having her quiet. He didn't say a word but turned his attention to her. "If I told you…" She considered her words again, but didn't seem to find better words than the ones she thought of. "If I told you, that… I know something that will happen, that will bring many hardships would you like to know?"

"No." He answered quickly, making her look up at him. They stopped walking and he turned to her, sighing. He'd never had wanted her to reveal her knowledge of the records of heavens, even more so if this knowledge involved him, Choi Young had been sure she understood this.

"Why?" Her tone was curious, but not in the usual playful tone.

"Because it would be like worrying about an attack from the Green Hill Valley rebels; you don't know if it's really coming, or if we will survive it…"

"But I know…"

"Imja." He stopped her, taking hold of her elbows. "Yes _you_ know, but _we_ don't. For whatever you know _will_ happen, we must live through it; you must be patient and still and let it flow, if not… Who knows what could happen?" He wasn't sure if his words helped, but Choi Young had heard her complain of her anonymity in this place, just to preserve something with space and time. He'd never really paid much attention to it, after all he was just happy she was with him, "Now let life take its course, and when we get there, we will deal with anything that is thrown our way." Eun Soo felt warm, as Choi Young pulled her in a quiet embrace. "It might be hard for you, because you know of all these things to happen, but you've done it before and dealt with it accordingly. Let's trust you can do it again." She sighed, relaxing against him, and finally nodded. "Now let's go pick Tae Hyun up, alright?"

.  
.

"I told you he will be a ladies man." Commented Eun Soo to her husband as they watched the scene before them. All the warrior maidens off the duty and still dressed in their colorful uniforms were around the baby sitting on a warm blanked in the center of the warm room within the Queen's chambers; cooing with him, making the child laugh. Tae Hyun laughed and held onto them, his cute little lips slobbering and blabbering about how happy he was to have so much attention; his almond eyes were shinning with joy and his chubby little hands holding onto fistfuls of clothing. Choi Young watched the scene in a little of discomfort, after all he was so used to have his son in private and the security of home that this…

Eun Soo was simply jealous that those women got to touch her child before her during this wonderful day. So she smiled and clapped her hands together, making everyone turn. "Tae Hyun! Mama is here!" The boy turned, oh-so-familiar with his mother's voice and upon setting his eyes on her let out a cry of joy, little chubby hands reaching out for her; Eun Soo hurried down the small path of the garden and laughing picked him up. "Oh, my big boy missed Mama? I missed you too!" And she dropped lots of kissed over his face and hands, while those hands she loved so much pulled at her hair.

The Queen appeared from her chamber then, and setting eyes on the newly arrived couple smiled widely. "Oh, you've arrived!" She said, as if it were the most common thing in the world. Both Eun Soo and Choi Young bowed at the same time, as the warrior maidens in turn hurried to return to their posts, the ones off duty also bowed and moved to help the Queen down her path. Behind the royal, Lady Choi appeared, studying the situation before them; the couple seemed to be in good spirits, and the fact that they were together proved that something must have happened and his plan was rejected.

"Good Morning Majesty, I want to thank you in behalf of myself and my husband for having taken such good care of our child."

"Don't mention it! I loved have him over! Maybe we could arrange more nights like this?" Asked the Queen, walking closer, and finally rubbing Tae Hyun's little back. "He is such a sweet boy, and sleeps so deeply too!"

"But the King said that…" Choi Young stopped Eun Soo and shook his head, making the woman simply smile at the Queen, who seemed curious to what she was saying. "Oh, no forget it. Probably we can arrange something later on."

"Yes, please! He is such a good boy!" And the baby leaned against his mother's shoulder, his eyes looking at his father, who smiled at him and extended his arms to be held. Choi Young simply smiled, how could he say no that?


	58. Chapter 58

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Partners  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: Not a moment's peace… this chapter came to me as a complete surprise. I actually screamed at a particular part.  
To celebrate the milestone of reaching 300 reviews I will be gifting my 300__th__ reviewer with a story. Just a little stimulus to see how it goes. Remember to review!_

_.  
._

The baby was happy to be embraced by his father.

Choi Young held the baby proudly, feeling him bouncing (or at least attempting to bounce) against his body, while drooling and giggling happily. Tae Hyun had already pulled at his hair, and slobbered it all over the long strands, but a father could not complain and be happy about such actions. Eun Soo was making sure the small blanket she placed over her husband's shoulder wouldn't fall, so the baby wouldn't slobber all over his father but it was a losing battle. Deok Man and Dae Man were also making funny faces to amuse the child, walking closer than really necessary; they looked like the grown brothers trying to make their newborn sibling laugh. Eun Soo had taken a small bag from the Queen, and the bodyguards were carrying several gifts she'd given Tae Hyun, Dae Man was carrying the white tiger plush over his head, making the boy's chubby hands reach towards him.

"I will clean up real fast and be out in a little while, alright?"

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Choi Young knew how attached she'd grown to the Medical Hall, and how much it hurt her to leave it by force, but she continued to be so independent…

"Yes, I'll be fine. In any case you will be right here, right?"

"I will wait for Imja, right here."

"Then," She said with a smile, and touched her child's back. "Tae Hyun, Mama will be right back." And she leaned to touch his little clean feet, making the boy giggle; so he was ticklish. She smiled at both her men, and walked through the door to the large medical hall. Deok Man attempted to follow, used to be around her at all times, but Choi Young stopped him.

"She had to do this on her own."

"But Eun Soo-noona…" And his features changed from very worried to very scared.

"Eun Soo-_**who**_?" Asked Choi Young, angry at the man; Tae Hyun turned to Deok Man and upon sensing the tension between them laughed.

.  
.

There were several crates piled on a corner where one of the beds was supposed to be. The place was large, but cramped due to the space taken by the crates; Deo Gi was the first to notice Eun Soo and her eyes widened with joy, moving quickly towards her. They hugged, while Eun Soo felt the warmth of her embrace. "I'm sorry I hadn't come earlier, but that husband of mine was causing troubles." The mute girl nodded in understanding. "So, what's all this?"

_The new High Doctor's personal belongings._ Answered the girl, her hands moved quickly obviously annoyed at the items. _A man keeps asking if the office is ready to move it all in._

"The King told me this morning; that man is the new High Doctor's manservant, so be nice."

_I don't like them; they are too pushy._

"Well, it's an order from the King, so we better accept it." Deo Gi nodded. "Tae Hyun is out in the hallway, why don't you go see him?" And the girl smiled happily, hurrying to see the baby; after all, the child was such a joy to have around!

Eun Soo glanced towards the crates and shaking her head picked a small empty basket and walked to the desk placed on the far end of the medical hall. She'd placed several flower boxes on the inside of the windows and had chrysanthemums growing there; during spring and summer she had the scent of the little yellow flowers wrap around her. So she would have to let one of the boys to carry the boxes home; she started to gather her ink bottles, her brushes and some papers she left lying around before her pregnancy. Then the little gifts she'd received from patients; some boxes that once carried fresh herbs, a cup of tea with a tray, a green flowerpot. All were little tokens of gratitude from the ones she had treated, and they made her happy because while working at the hospitals during her internship she was not allowed to accept gifts… In the drawers were many more small gifts, hairpins, a leather bag, even a pair of sandals that she never used. Funny she didn't remember the green bandana.

She took in a deep breath and her eyes watered. Eun Soo didn't want to do this; she loved her work! Why did she have to quit it? She sat on her chair, that had been made specifically for her, and touched the surface of the desk; she had written all sorts of things here from prescriptions to love letters, she had received news and patients, she had dinner, lunch and breakfast, she had listened to Deo Gi's rants about difficult patients and had also ranted herself to sleep. She'd had her husband sitting on the edge of the desk, waiting for her to finish and go home…

"Imja?"

Eun Soo turned, surprised, and sniffled. Choi Young stood at the doorway, smiling tenderly at her. "It's not fair."

He nodded, not saying a word.

"This is mine, I have worked so hard for this."

Again he nodded, silent still.

"Why do I have to leave?" She asked, heartbroken, and he simply shrugged his shoulders. "You are been of no help."

He gave a little chuckle and moved to sit, as he usually did, on the side of the small desk. "You are a very bright woman, Imja, you will find a way to return here."

"You think so?"

"I am sure that if I turn my attention away, just for a second, you might come up with a way to make money behind my back and get everyone to hold your back." He said, remembering her plan to sell soaps and cosmetics; Eun Soo sniffled and cleaned the stay tears escaping her eyes.

"You are right." She agreed, he was stroking her ego. "And Tae Hyun?"

"Deo Gi and the boys are playing with him. Are you done?"

"Yeah." She said softly, standing. "Can I bring the flower boxes and this chair with us?"

"Of course, I'll order the boys to bring them." She pulled the flower box and placed them next to the chair, as he turned to get the two fools following them.

"Listen here, partner." Choi Young turned curious. "Thank you for always been there for me."

"I already told you, Imja, I'm your husband not… that."

"Yeah, yeah. Here carry this for me." She said handing him the basket full of her things and he took it. "Tell Deok Man to come gather this up!" She said attempting to finish with this particular task… but Choi Young wouldn't budge.

"Imja, where did you get this?" He asked turning and showing her the green bandana.

"It was in my drawer, I think it was a gift, but I don't remem…" She was suddenly pulled forward and out of the medical hall. Outside Choi Young gave orders to seal the place off. "What are you doing?!"

"This is the Green Valley Rebels bandana, how could you have it?" Deo Gi followed them, carrying Tae Hyung close to her chest as the WooDalChi guarding around the medical hall moved the seal the place up. Choi Young dragged Eun Soo towards their apartment and placed the basket down; the boys were quick to order guards around the apartment, worried that something my happen to the General's family. Deo Gi handed the child to his mother, and Eun Soo took hold of her hand.

"Don't go, you might be hurt." She told the girl, who touched by her care, nodded. "You can help me take care of Tae Hyun, alright?"

"I will talk to the King, it won't take longer than an hour." He announced, approving about Deo Gi staying close. He wasn't heartless, and he did care about the girl; he had known her for a long time and she was the only one to care for his injuries while Imja was gone. "Deok Man, stay in the room with the three of them, and have the boys outside ready to any sort of attack. Dae Man find the Vice General and inform him."

"Yes sir!" The two boys ordered, hurrying to obey.

"Imja."

"Go, we'll be fine." She assured, and he turned and left. Eun Soo sighed, and turned to the baby in her arms. "Wow, who would have thought that would happen, huh?"

Deo Gi had to agree.

.  
.

It was funny to watch. While the palace's tension rose and guards offered to take care of the apartment where Eun Soo and the child were, while Choong-sik's family was gathered and made sure they were safe, and while the General was out there doing whatever it was he was doing; here were Deo Gi and Dae Man taking quietly in a corner. The girl had excused herself a little while ago, with the meek excuse of having to go find some water of whatever, and left the room.

He would murmur to her and she would smile and blush, Eun Soo had to admit that this love in the making was cute and honest, there was sweetness and care there, and for the first time since Jang Bin died Deo Gi looked happy. Deok Man appeared from the side, about to say something, when the two dogs she had watch grow and suffer because of her, wrapped around Eun Soo making her squeal with delight and joy. "My little puppies! Where have you been? I have been so worried!" She crouched to their level and received their love; licks and whines, their bodies rubbing against her, warming her. If she didn't need to go breastfeed soon she might ahd played on the ground with them for a while. "You were both very brave, following me all that time, and taking care of me. I am very grateful." They both licked her face and she smiled. Kimchi was the first to move to the nursery door, and stare intently at it, ears straight up as if listening to something; it's paws scratched n the door and Kimbap moved closer, scratching on the floor, growling and whining. Eun Soo sighed. "Would you like to meet the baby?"

"Noona, is that a good idea?"

"It's alright, the baby will love them to pieces." She said standing and moving towards the nursery, calling the dogs to follow her.

"What of the general? He won't like it."

"He's too busy right now." And she opened the door to the nursery; freezing in sight.

.  
.

Two of the Suriban boys were struggling with the maid, who was holding a knife over Tae Hyun.

The dogs leaped forward, always ready to defend and attack as they had been taught, even with the slight limp Kimchi was faster and bit the woman holding the knife, the baby was staring at her in curiosity, unaware of the danger she presented. The woman yelped and was thrown backwards, the knife clattering loudly on the ground as Eun Soo let out a cry of horror and moved to the crib, pulling the baby out and close to her chest, while Deok Man hurried into the room, watching the dogs holding the struggling woman down with growls and biting her when she tried to escape. The window opened and Dae Man also made it into the room: the alarm was blown and Deo Gi pulled Eun Soo out of the apartment, towards the rooms where Choong-sik's family was. The Vice General was there, and received them, urging them in.

"Is the child alright? Are you alright?"

But with too many emotions running through her head Eun Soo could only crumble down to the floor and cry.

.  
.

When Choi Young heard the news he left the King's office without permission. He was blind with worry and anger, his body cold and while running all he could think of was Tae Hyun's little fist holding onto his hair, pulling, while Eun Soo laughed. Slapping the door to the room the Vice General's family was Choi Young scanned the area and zeroed in Eun Soo, curled in a corner with the baby touching her tear streaked face. Her eyes found him quickly and forgetting for a second the company he dropped his sword and fell to his knees beside them, wrapping them both in a tight hug.

To preserve his face Choong-sik gathered his family up and moved out to the next room, leaving them alone. Lady Choi arrived at that moment, panting and placing her hand over her chest, relieved to see the child safe and sound in his mother's embrace. She ordered the boys to move out of the room, and closed the door to let them have the moment of privacy; she would check on the child later on, and make sure he was fine.

Little Tae Hyun was just glad to be between his parents, and verbalized his joy through little gargles and laughter. Without words between them, Choi young took the child from Eun Soo and started to inspect the little body, moving clothing, expecting to see a stain of blood or an injury. "I already checked him, he is fine." She sobbed softly, making him look at her. "I… I didn't hear a thing, I didn't suspect a thing until the dogs started scratching the door."

"I sent them to watch the gardens."

"I just… She was so determined, why would she do that? She watched over the baby so many times… why now?"

There was a knock on the door and the General just turned, slightly lost. Dae Man walked in, carrying the intended weapon of murder. "Someone has her children hostage; she had to kill Tae Hyun in order to have her own returned."

"A mother's love is like that, going to the extremes." Said Lady Choi, walking into the room and taking the baby up, inspecting him thoroughly before turning to look at his nephew. "This is getting out of control, punk."

Choi Young turned away, and Eun Soo could feel the shift in his personality, how cold he was becoming towards the world, how his hands shifted and his eyes searched for his sword. "Look at me." She said, lifting her hand and taking his chin, he struggled for a second before allowing her to turn his face towards her. "Look at me." His eyes were dark, he color had shifted to her amazement, and Eun Soo cupped his cheek.

"They've gone too far." He murmured, making her nod.

"Stay with me."

"They have gone too far Imja."

"Stay, don't turn into that man."

"I won't, but I will do something about this." And he stood, faster than she could hold him down and lid out of her grasp, finding his sword and lifting it from the ground. "Where is she?"

"Choi Young!"

"In the nursery still." And without listening to his wife's call, the man hurried out.


	59. Chapter 59

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Red  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: Oh I'm so happy! I got a review for this story en Español! I'm so happy this story is reaching out for people all over the world and I hope that it will continue to grip you all out there. WE are very close to the 300__th__ review and I really want to celebrate so continue to review and share this story! Oh yeah, the 300__th__ reviewer will get a story as a gift! Review Away!_

.  
.

When Choi Young returned to Eun Soo he required medical assistant. Just a cut to his hand, but he was so eager to return to his wife and child that he ignored the boys willing to help just to go to her. He was quiet, sitting beside the desk at their room, while the coldness of winter filtered through the air. "Did you check the child?" He asked softly, not looking at her.

"Yes, he is fine." They both turned to their bed, where the baby slept peacefully, oblivious to the dangers of the world around him. "What did you do with the maid?" She asked, after cleaning the blood and placing the bandages around his palm.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry."

"Did she tell you who bribed her into doing this?"

"She doesn't know."

"How did you cut yourself?"

"With my knife"

"Why?"

"It's a long story Imja, and I'm tired. Can we talk later when I have calmed down?" Eun Soo nodded, although she wanted to ask some more, but finished bandaging him and stood, throwing out the dirty cloths.

"Why don't you take a warm bath then? The boys have all secured entryways and windows, even the hidden hatch at the end of the hallway. I think you can feel safe."

"I will never feel safe here again." He commented darkly, taking a deep breath. She understood what he meant, so she moved back towards her husband, and sat on his lap, hugging him, Eun Soo leaned her head against his shoulder. He was a strong warrior and the muscle mass he'd produced while battling and training was tense, his eyes still set on the wall across from them.

"Young-ah." She whispered, making him turn his head slightly towards her. "I'm sorry for bringing the subject up again, I know you are angry; but I think I have a plan."

"Really?"

"I told you that given time I can come up with something." Choi Young was tempted to laugh, but didn't. "Why don't we give them what they want?" Confused, Choi Young finally turned to his wife.

"What do you mean?"

"Shh, keep quiet. We can't even trust walls around here." She said, getting up and dragging him to bed, so they could be closer to the child. "They want you to turn into that man then; let them think you have." She said softly, touching her child. "I know you won't tell clearly so I will guess; you cut your hand and gave that maid one of the blankets, covered in blood, so she could go and have her children returned; that way when the boys that were following the maid find who these people are you'll have enough evidence to put them behind bars or execute them." For a second Choi Young watched her, and finally chuckled.

"You are really something, Imja." He commented, not as amused as he sounded, how could she know this?

"Anyway; if they want you to turn into that person, and they believe the baby is dead, why don't we let them think it is so?"

"Fake our child's death?"

"You'll know where to search for them once the boys return, not only will they be charged with your son's death, but with my insanity."

"Your… what do you mean?"

"I saw the murder take place, the whole palace will be in an uproar and I will fake insanity. You know what a good liar I can be."

"You are pretty good been insane while normal, why _act_ insane?" There was a knock on the door and it opened, making the two of them turn to see Lady Choi walking in.

"The plan is really good; the palace is already littered with rumors of the child's death." Choi Young was about to ask the woman how she heard their whispers but she didn't care to stop. "I had to actually go to the Queen and console her, assuring her that the mourning robes were not necessary." The older woman sat on the chair they had just vacated and looked at the baby between them. "If we can find a good hiding place for the child and allow Eun Soo to act as if she just had dropped from Heavens I bet those punks will be more than happy, and become careless."

"You actually approve to this plan?" Asked Choi Young, frowning at his aunt.

"Yes, why? It's far better than yours." The man didn't say a word but considered his mistake. _One mistake and I'm never forgiven_.

"The entire palace can help."

"Of course they can! If not we will force them to help." Assured Lady Choi.

.  
.

As planned the screaming started a quarter after eleven. The whole palace was at mourning due to the sad departing of the General's child and while no one had seen then man since he apparently found the murderer dismembering the child. Lady Choi, according to the Maidens with the Queen at the moment she learned the news, had fainted. The WooDalChi were apparently preparing to go to war, and many of the friends and acquaintances of the family were mourning all through the night and morning; some even went with the Queen to the shrine to pray for the child's soul and his family.

The maidens attempting to care for the mourning mother could not get a hold of her, and Eun Soo ran down the hallway of the apartments towards the gardens, jumping to attempt suicide in the small koi pond there. She coughed, shaking off the ice cold waters and pieces of ice and snow off her hair. Dae Man and Deok Man had to bite the inside of their cheeks to keep from laughing. "Oh, it's cold!" And she fainted, or pretended to anyway, the cold was just too much.

Needless to say, and after two more screaming and crying fits, the entire castle was very sure the woman was insane. So part one of the plan worked.

"Who would have thought been crazy was so troublesome?" Shuddered Eun Soo, still warming up after her crazy stunt into the frozen koi pond; he was already warm, but with the baby cuddled against her chest, resting over the bed.

"The punk almost returned when he heard. Almost. Everyone is talking about the plunge."

"See? I told you it would work." The door opened, and Eun Soo covered her child, moaning and groaning over the bed.

"Noona, it's me!" Called Deok Man, making the woman stop and uncover the child, Tae Hyun giggled, as if a joke, and took hold of one of her long strands of red hair. "I just heard from the Queen, that the Maidens are holding a vigil to ask for your sanity be restored."

"That is so nice of them… though pointless."

"Anything to help Noona." He said grinning foolishly, the dogs coming into the room to check on Eun Soo and the baby, while Lady Choi slapped the back of the boy's head.

"Stop calling her that, or do you want the general to slap you silly again?" Finding their mistress Kimchi licked her nose while Kimbap lifted its front paws over the bed. The baby squealed at them to come closer, probably to try pulling at their hair; they had already experienced it once and were not falling for it again. The little human might be cute but not that cute. Kimchi licked Eun Soo's cheek and she let them two dogs before sitting up, the baby over her lap, resting his little back against her belly. "So how is Choi Young doing, Deok Man-ssi? Is he comfortable?"

"The Suriban are trying to accommodate him; he is too restless to even pretend to be asleep while the boys are spreading rumors of the mass murder through the castle."

"Oh well..." She sighed, she already missed her husband. "Anything out if the ordinary?"

"The boys are following two suspects through town, and I noticed that the manservant the new High Doctor sent has seen very interested on the development of the drama."

"Why him?"

"Probably because his master is interested in gossip?" He wondered not really sure but his suspicions were mirrored in Eun Soo and Lady Choi. The older woman stood and gave a little bow, Eun Soo nodded, aware of where the woman was going and watched her leave. "Well done Deok Man-ssi."

"Should I take the dogs out?"

"No, let them. They have done real well. Can you get me some water?"

He nodded and hurried to the carafe, serving a bit if the clear liquid in a small cup and tried the water, no matter how many times Eun Soo scolded at the idea of having the boys try her food and water for poison; her husband had ordered them all to do so and she could just not get used to the idea. She pouted for a second and when Deok Man nodded that the water was good for her, he served the drink and took it to her. "Don't you worry you might die poisoned?"

"It's for a good cause." He said grinning. "It's dying poisoned or stabbed to death by the general I rather have the poison." And he laughed nervously, while the woman gave him a visual scolding at the tasteless joke. Not letting his sacrifice go in vain, Eun Soo drank all of the water and finally she sighed and lifted the baby, kissing his thick dark hair.

"Either way it'll be over soon. Once these men are caught you'll be able to stop doing that."

"I like it; it ensures Noona will live and take care of Tae Hyun."

"Stop it! You must also live long enough for the child's hundredth birthday, and that's an order, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am! Though how can I?" But Eun Soo ignored him, too busy making her child laugh.

.  
.

The snowfall that accompanied the darkening of the sky, just as the sun disappeared on the horizon, was perfect. People stayed in and ignored the happenings outside, the silence was overwhelming and only those brave enough to sustain the cold temperatures, or desperate to deliver news, were moving through the wide streets. Choi Young stood on the corner, hidden partially by two large cherry trees, watching the operation by the Suriban take place. The man they had been following was indeed well covered, wearing even a thick straw hat while moving through the snowfall as best as he could.

He was carrying very little and seemed to be in a hurry. So before he could escape their trap he nodded the boys into action. Two boys and a man, all of them wearing their usual merchant clothes, ran down the hallway, warning the man to turn back and not look. "It's the beast! He's returned and hungry for human flesh and blood!" Cried the man, as Choi Young appeared from the side, standing in the middle of the street, the sword replacing his Precious Sword (a perfect replica) covered in red ink that was very similar to blood. His clothes also were drenched in the ink, making him look as if freshly bathed in the blood of battle… He stared at the man in silence, calm, the murderous glint of his eyes was no pretense.

If he was brave enough he would run back to the castle.

The man unsheathed the sword he had hidden on his back, and Choi Young simply smirked. He was stupid alright.

Choi Young lifted his sword and blocked before taking the man by the neck, the man attempted to struggle but holding tight Choi Young simply shook his head; their eyes met and the general growled. From behind someone screamed at him to let go of the man but the Ki he'd been nursing through the events and most of the day was starting to be released he shocked the man. He screamed and Choi Young dropped him, lifting his sword.  
Before he could strike him down, the man was grabbed by the Suriban boys and was dragged away. "Good now we have that one; good job in holding back, Young-ah."  
"I wasn't holding back." He let the sword drop and his pledged aunt turned to it, watching the handle burning with the lightning Choi Young had produced. That man inside of him had almost escaped.

.  
.

The commotion woke Eun Soo up, and made the child in her arms start crying. The screams and cries for mercy and forgiveness were loud, but as they grew further and further away, Eun Soo simply stood, pulling out her dagger and stayed by her bed, ready to attack in case of an intruder… The door opened and the tall figure of her husband, drenched in blood walked in. "Imja."

"Choi Young-ssi! What did you do?" She asked, dropping her dagger to cover her mouth, scared. He sighed loudly and finally she moved towards him, attempting to find injuries…

"Don't touch me, you'll get dirty."

"What is all this?"

"Pledged Aunt assured this ink would work well. It did."

"Ink?"

"We were on a hurry, I'll explain later; we found out who the attacker is."

"The new High Doctor?" She dared guess, watching his face twist into curiosity.

"How did you know?"

"A hunch." And he simply stared at her.

"If you knew all about this from your knowledge of Heaven…"

"But I didn't! I just heard that the new High Doctor's servant was keeping up to date in everything concerning us; why would he when the High Doctor had showed no interest in meeting us…"

"You heard about that too?"

"I didn't hear about it, I figured it out when he wanted the desk clean. And the fact that he asked the king instead of coming to Deo Gi or you… He doesn't want to meet me?"

"Just… let it go, by the way things are going I think he won't be meeting anyone outside the cell he'll be spending the remaining few months of life."

"Months?"

"I will have him executed, even if I have to do it myself."

"Forget about all that, just… take these off, they freak me out."

"The boys must be questioning the man right now, by morning we will have names and job titles, that way we know who to fool into confession." She nodded, as her hands helped the clothes off his body. "I thought it would take longer than just a day." She confessed, not looking at him.

"I wanted to be home before sunset, but Pledged Uncle could not get ready as fast as we hoped." She smiled, and finally felt his warmth. "I heard you actually ran through the castle, screaming."

"Yes, it was quite the show. But my grand finale had the whole castle talking."

"The plunge into the icy cold pond? I heard."

"I am not cold anymore, just so you know; and the baby is just fine." She turned to drop the damaged clothes into the nearby laundry basket, making sure it was empty and it would not stain other clothes (Eun Soo would make sure these robes will vanish). "With Kimchi and Kimbap around things are quiet and calm."

"I bet." Choi Young wasn't been sarcastic, he had trained the dogs to attack and defense and they were good at it and had proved it many times before. He was finally free of the ink covered clothes and sighed, they were heavy and wet. "I better take a bath, wait for me here."

"You wouldn't let me out anyway." She joked, lifting to tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "Maybe tonight, we can just snuggle with the baby and forget about this madness." Eun Soo said softly, meaning every word, requiring the comfort he could offer. The mood shifted so hard they were both left dizzy, and instead of worried they could feel relief flood their hearts; it was safe for now, and Choi Young was home. Taking her shoulders Choi Young gave a comforting squeeze and kissed her forehead, She sighed against his body and relaxed, eyes closed.

"After all we've seen I also just want to get into bed and stay with both of you. Wait in bed for me." And he kissed her again, before letting her go.

.  
.

"Will you really have that man executed?" Eun Soo asked from the bed, as Choi Young dropped the rest of the ink covered robes into the basket, and then turned to Eun Soo. He dried his hair quietly, as she continued. "If he is a doctor maybe you can find some way of keeping him alive; people of this Goryeo need doctors." She said, aware of how lame her words sounded, but she was sure on how difficult learning the profession was. Even if she wasn't part of the doctor's team she wanted the best for the people.

"Do you think he will actually help the citizenship? He would probably find a way to poison them and claim it's a strange sickness with no cure." Eun Soo pouted and covered her face up to her nose. "I know what you are trying to do, so stop it."

"But Daejang…"

"Acting cute won't help." He halted her, and finally placed the towel over the back of the nearby chair, climbing to bed afterwards. "How can you be so forgiven to the ones who tried to kill your child?" He asked, not understanding this part of her.

"I am not forgiving them, I am just thinking on what's required for the people of this land." He stared at her for a moment and got under the covers, curling his body against her back, hands reaching to touch the child resting against her bosom.

"How can we be so different?"

"Because, if we were similar we would have despised each other through our entire journey."

"And you might have returned gladly to Heavens."

"Mmm, I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?"

"There are very few men who look as gorgeous as you do in black and gray in my boundary of the sky. I might have stayed just for you."

"I thought we would have despised each other."

"There's a very thin thread between love and hate, Daejang." He chuckled and kissed her neck, sighing. "Either way, we should consider keeping that doctor at least for the prisoner check-ups."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am rather vengeful, Imja, haven't you figure that one out?" He asked, as Eun Soo turned towards him, baby in arms; the baby settle warmly between them as if his crib had always been their chests. "I won't have you defend the man, understood? Even if he is a doctor he must face justice."

Eun Soo nodded, losing the will to stop this man's certain punishment. "He has wrong us so much, hadn't he? First our kidnap, then the bandana in my desk and now this."

"Let's just be glad the Fates had been smiling down on us." She nodded in agreement.

"Who would know what I would have done if… for a second I was transported to the past and I was watching the ones I love been taken from me… just as my first fiancé died and… I did nothing to protect her, even while right there…" Eun Soo covered his lips with her fingers, she said nothing but her eyes plead to him not to continue. Not because it bothered her, but because it would only hurt him further. Choi Young took her fingers and kissed each of the tips, smiling. "I can talk of it now, Imja, I have you."

"I never intended to replace her…"

"No, you cannot replace her." He sighed, and then smiled. "But you healed the wound so I could find the strength to love again." She smiled, and allowed him to hold her. His Ki was tingling over her skin, to warm her and their child up. "I am of vengeful nature, Imja, understood?"

"I know; it's just that you've never admitted it to me so openly."

"After all I've done?" His question was mixed with amusement. She was well aware he was a man of actions, and he'd proved it since they met. She laughed, remembering all he'd done to Ki Cheol, his men, and all those who attempted to stop him or hurt her.

"I have no idea what you mean." Eun Soo said as a joke, making him chuckled and finally order her to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Enemies  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: To finalize this arc I present you the new chapter! Sorry for the delay; I know there might be some confusion about the last chapter and I hope I can clear up your doubts with this chapter. The way the chapter is built is actually meant for confusion, so I just hope you all like this story so far. I was actually dared by a friend (you know who you are) to write this explanation in one chapter, smoothly and cleanly… Take that!_

_.  
._

The little fanfare that followed the caravan of the newly appointed High Doctor, and the seriousness of the guards as the man stepped out of the cart, were giveaways that something was indeed wrong. The man was in his late thirties, his brown hair was peppered with white and his face was still youthful, though set in a very serious expression. He helped the older woman traveling with him, his step-sister, out of the cart offering his hand for her to hold as they looked around the quiet palace grounds. The Vice General stood a few feet away, watching all of this happen in silent expectation. The men who had helped the small caravan arrive were all busy with the horses and packages while the WooDalChi watched them struggle quietly with the horses.

Choong-sik neared the man and gave a bow. "Sir, welcome to the Capital City."

"It is… pleasant to be here."

"The King is expecting you, please this way."

"What of my sister?"

"She is expected too. All your belongings will be taken to the Medical Hall, worry not."

"By the soldiers?"

"This way sir." And with a little frown set on his features, the man followed the Vice General up the stairs and through the hallways of the castle.

.  
.

Eun Soo sat at her desk, the child was already fed and was playing with Lady Choi who was more than happy to be there. Sorting through the things she found in her desk, sure that the Queen's medicine would soon be running out. She had already ordered Deo Gi to take care of it, mixing the required herbs and packing them for the Queen; she might be out of the office but she felt as if she still owned the Medical Center. "Aunty Choi, do you think they'll find someone to take the position as High Doctor soon?"

"Well, it as a rather hurried decision, but this man is supposed to be a miracle worker in the land of north."

"Is he from Yuan?"

"Yes, but he does not like the current government and offered to come all the way here to serve the King."

"Now that is odd. Weren't the Green Hill Rebels against the King of Goryeo and Yuan? I thought so."

"I thought so too. Reason why that punk is trying to see if he is really the one we believe." The baby cooed, and Eun Soo sighed; now that she thought about it, this was the first time Lady Choi was by her side alone, and now that she remembered it…

"Aunty Choi?"

"Yes?"

"You never told me; is the oracle your daughter, or your niece?" The woman tensed for a second, but then relaxed and continued to play with the boy.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Is that so?" Asked a third voice, making the two women turn; there was the Queen having dropped for a surprise visit. She had been so anxious when she found out about the child's attempt of murder that she had to see Tae Hyun. "Will I have to pull my position as Queen and order you to tell us?"

"Highness." The two women said quickly, standing and bowing.

.  
.

As the conversation with the new High Doctor progressed, the soldiers watched tensely while the King asked for the man's experience and schooling. At his thirty eight years of age the man had quite the impressive resume. The knock on the door made everyone turn, and Do Chi announced that the Commanding General of the WooDalChi had arrived. The King studied the High Doctor's features, and they were calm, standing to welcome the General. Choi Young walked in briskly, giving a bow and standing beside the King.

"General, welcome. I would like you to meet Im Jeong Rok, our new High Doctor. You will be spending quite a bit of time with him, I believe doctor, for he is our commanding general."

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Choi Young said nothing, but gave a bow. This man wasn't the person he was looking for. His facial expression held no surprise or astonishment to see him there, he was actually a total stranger for Choi Young. If he'd been at the Green Hill valley…

"And this is… Madam is everything alright? You are awfully pale." Said the King, standing and asking for some water, while Choi Young stared at the woman.

"You seem frightened of me madam. I assure you I mean you no harm." Said Choi Young to the woman, calm and collected. "I am actually here to invite you all to my son's Baek-il." A collective sound of joy was heard; "The Queen and my wife have been working quite diligently to celebrate my child's first 100 days of life, and all that is left for me to do is invite all of you. I expect the new High Doctor to attend." The sound of a cup shattering made them all turn and see the woman's hand covered in tea, the small cup she'd been drinking from shattered.

"Are you alright, madam? The tea was still hot." Said Do Chi, offering a towel to dry her hand; the High Doctor took the item and quickly checked her hand. She was breathing in deeply and agitated. "Su Yan." Said the older man. "Is everything alright? Why are you acting this way?"

"Do you have something to tell your brother, madam?"

"What is this? Why are you talking to my sister like that?"

"Why don't we sit down, all of us, and have a pleasant conversation?" His tone left no room for denial. Making the guards block the doors and possible escape routes, while the woman settled on her chair with wide eyes; she was tense and pale, making her father turn to check her pulse, but she didn't allow it pulling her hand away. Tea was delivered for the general and he sat calmly across from the new High Doctor, "I understand you sent several crates with your belongings a week ago, and have been adamant the office at the Medical Center be emptied for you."

"Yes, I enjoy feeling comfortable at the spaces I own."

"Were you aware those crates were full of gun powder?"

"You went through my personal belongings?"

"There was a threat of the life of the General's wife and child; I authorized the warrant for search and arrest." Said the King, watching them.

"So the baby is alive?" Asked the woman, scoffing. "And your wife, she is sane?"

"We grew desperate with the constant dangers; we acted in hopes the mastermind would be revealed and yes, they are both fine." Answered Choi Young, making the woman lift enraged brown eyes at him.

"How can you be so calm? So collected?" She asked in a poisonous tone, making the room grow colder. "Isn't the beast in your aching to rip me to bits like you did to my fiancée so long ago? Or has the beast been muzzled like a dog by this King?"

Choi Young set his sword beside the chair, then calmly set his hands over the table and slowly stood, his shadow falling over the woman, who followed each and every movement with widened eyes. The General moved closer to her, leaning into her personal space while remaining completely proper and calm. Lightning flew from his fingertips to the table, making the cups filled with tea and snacks jump from the surface, afraid of the General.

"The beast hides a breath away, are you sure you wish to enrage me into releasing him?" He asked softly.

.  
.

The door opened, making Eun Soo peek from the nursery's door; the baby was still crying against her chest, unwilling to take his nap because snow was falling and he always loved to watch the snowflakes. It was her fault really; for having sneaked out with him to feel the snowfall during lunchtime. Choi Young entered the nursery then, he had removed the belt and upper coat, leaving him in black soft robes; his hands reached for the child, and taking him from her tired arms, Eun Soo sighed. "He is been stubborn." She watched her husband taking the wailing boy's hands, and kissed them tenderly; his full lips wrapping over the little fingers, as if attempting to warm them up. Then he looked at Eun Soo and smiled.

"He must have taken after his mother then."

"Then use some of that charm of yours and get him to settle down. It usually works with his mother." Choi Young kissed the child's forehead, and moved quietly to the crib, the child cuddled and hiccupped against his chest and soon settled against Choi Young's shoulder. Eun Soo left the nursery, and in less than ten minutes returned to find Choi Young settling the sleeping child over the crib. "You sneaky Daejang. You and Tae Hyun had a talk right? To make it difficult for me until you came in?"

"Was he been difficult?"

"No, not really. My arms are just tired." With the baby covered and resting, Choi Young turned to his wife and walked to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her to their room, helping her to sit on the chair by the desk. Once there, he took her hands and kissed each palm, leaning to feel her warmth. "Did something happen? Did that new High Doctor say something?"

"It wasn't the new High Doctor." He started, startling Eun Soo.

"What do you mean?"

"As we planned I walked into the office and invited them to the Baek-il, but the new High Doctor was not as surprised as I expected. His sister however…"

"Don't tell me she fell for you too?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"No!" He said staring at her in surprised amusement. They had never discussed about _that_ particular incident and he would rather not talk about it, but the way she visibly relaxed made his lips lift slightly into a smile. "What I meant is that it was her who planned the whole thing."

"His sister? Why? How?"

"According to the man servant, she has been planning this revenge for years. She even suggested and encouraged her brother, the new High Doctor, to take the position here. When she heard about your arrival and how close we were, she started to weave a plan, then during the time you were away she perfected it. She knows everyone in the castle by name; she bribed maidens, soldiers, even a magistrate into allowing access to her people here. Then she waited until you were with child and moved her people into action; bribing several maidens that were working for us into giving the information of the house layout and when it was most vulnerable. Then she had the boys she had helped raised move into the house and kidnap you."

"So she raised the orphans of the rebels, just for this?"

"Yes apparently; some of the boys wanted to get revenge as well."

"No doubt because of her poisonous heart."

"So when they did not return she figured out they had… failed." He swallowed hard and halted for a second, a little shaken with the information he'd received. "When I questioned her the woman did not seem to feel any remorse in all she'd done. I have seen men and women planning and failing, I have seen them cry and sob out their anger; but she only asked if I would kill her, she was so calm."

"Like Ki Cheol?"

"No, it was… just like I was before you arrived into my life. She just wants to die." Again he halted, and it took Eun Soo's touch to ground him into reality. "She told me her plan, everything she planned to do with you and the child." She let her husband process the moment on his own, obviously unwilling to share the information. "Let the rest of the details die, after all those who were willing to help her have either died or been captured."

"But why was she doing all of this? She wasn't at the rebel camp, or was she?"

"No," He murmured, eyes lowering. "I… in the rampage I… killed several childhood friends and her fiancée." Eun Soo let out a soft understanding sound. "She received the hands I sent to the east province and knew who they belonged to." Startled Eun Soo felt her insides tremble; but outside she remained quiet, still as possible; she could only imagine how the woman would have wanted to act, what she would have wanted to do with Tae Hyun's chubby hands. Choi Young also seemed to know but he kept quiet, not confirming her thoughts; finally his almond eyes lifted a gentle stare touching her, making her smile.

"So… it's over?" He took a second to answer, a deep breath filling him with the peace he so much seek, and a smiled finally flowered in his thick lips, making her smile too.

"Yes, it's over."

Eun Soo squealed loudly, opening her arms and falling into his chest, laughing. "I'm going to take Tae Hyun everywhere now! To the Suriban's, and the market, and to the hot springs! I want him to get acquaintance with the entire world!"

"We still must be careful he is too small…"

"Small? I am stimulating this baby to become a genius just you see!" And she kissed him, standing. "Hello World! We are coming for you!" She announced proudly, opening the windows wide and greeting the guards outside, who had barely moved out of the way just as the panels opened, avoiding injury.

.  
.

There was still something bothering Choi Young.

Having no one else to talk to about it, he walked to the garden just outside the Queen's chamber and asked the warrior maidens to call out Lady Choi. He had to wait for longer than usual for the woman to appear, and when she did she was stone serious, as if he'd done something wrong and was about to get it. Her eyes were slightly squinted, and Choi Young watched her inspect him with dread; furrowing his brow and leaning back not to be hit. "Why are you here punk?" She said softly, still serious.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

The woman tensed, and to relax took a deep breath and sat on the stairs that lead to the other side of the garden, away from prying eyes or ears. Choi Young leaned on the railing, his sword resting before him as if a cane, both his hands folded over the hilt. "What is it?"

"When I interrogated that woman, Su Yan, she said something that for me didn't made sense. And no matter how much I run the words around my head, I can't seem to grasp their meaning." Expectantly Lady Choi watched him pause. "Why would the Oracle send her a letter, warning her against attacking us?"

"The… the Oracle did?"

"Yes, four years ago." Pale, Lady Choi stared at him. "Aunt, are you alright?"

"Why would the Oracle have written to her?"

"Well, during interrogation she told me about her wait for Imja, and how a fortune teller told her to stop her planning because the person was no longer in this time, she searched for anyone who could help her. She sent a letter to the Oracle, explaining what she wanted to know, but not her reasons to knowing. The Oracle wrote back a letter, explaining why she should not meddle with Imja…" Choi Young stopped, and his eyes returned to his aunt. "As a matter of fact how come she knew Imja would return, that exact day? Why did she wait for Imja too? And how or why did she help us find Tae Hyun, she didn't even seem angry or bothered that she'd been hurt…"

Lady Choi stood quickly, making Choi Young stop talking and stare at her. "Aunt, is everything alright?"

"I met the Oracle once, and she seemed quite taken with the baby. I believe that she is doing it for Tae Hyun's sake. After all without you two that baby would not exist right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Choi Young, the only way of knowing, is to go ask her." That seemed to settle him, not completely but it did. Choi Young wasn't taking the risk of leaving his wife and son now, after the crisis was somehow controlled and the worst averted, so he sighed and nodded. He lifted his sword, and turned his head slightly.

"It would be inappropriate for me to leave right now, with the Baek-il about to take place and now that we can move back to our house."

"Oh, you are moving back?"

"Yes, the King allowed it. I will be visiting the workers and seeing that all goes well with the final renovations to the walls and gardens. We are moving next week."

"Well that is good, then."

"I have to get back, the King summoned me for after lunch."

"Then move along." Choi Young was already walking out of the gardens and turned to complain a little, reminding Lady Choi of Eun Soo. "Tomorrow, Baek-il, invite all those fools that work for you."

"I already did." And he lifted his hand to wave goodbye, before disappearing in the corner, making her smile softly.


	61. Chapter 61

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Gossip  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: The many dangers of gossip. Give a big applause to the great Klove1 who hinted at me on how to finish this… *big round of applause* A long chapter for all my faithful readers, enjoy!_

.  
.

She was afraid the magic was over.

They had settled into married life and to Eun Soo's surprise it suit her very well. Due to unforeseen circumstances Eun Soo was appointed WooDalChi caretaker: she oversaw that every single WooDalChi received treatment and were kept in optimum condition for battle. The job was a breeze compared to the busy Medical Hall that for three years now had been taken and controlled by Im Jeong Rok. She didn't like the man and a cold war had started between the two medical halls. Deo Gi and Choi Young were the ones to suffered the brute force of the attacks sent towards each doctor, having become the peace treaty envoys, and weren't complaining about it; they were aware that a full blown war might issue if either of the doctors felt threatened.

Since the King was blissfully unaware of this cold war it was better if it remained as it was.

Choi Young returned early that day, and was busy with several rolls of parchment requiring his signature when Eun Soo peeked into his office. "Daejang."

"Come in." He said softly, finishing the complicated diagram of his signature, setting his brush down and smiling at his wife. "How is your day so far?"

"I got called in by the Queen, I'm on my way."

"I see, be careful on your way."

"I will; will you be able to make it to dinner tonight? Tae Hyun is spending the night with aunty Choi."

"I'm not sure, Imja, I Have so much work to do." She pouted, and nodded. "I will try and get there. Just… don't wait up for me if I do not appear early."

"Alright." She said a little put down, and waved goodbye at him.

How did this happen? If they were in her time she might consider he was having an affair, always working, always busy Choi Young rarely had time to be home now. But she had to understand he was the Commanding General and there was a lot to do in this warring Goryeo. But there hadn't been a battle in so long… She walked absentmindedly, followed by Deok Man and Kimchi; because of the injuries sustained while rescuing her, the dog had developed a limp and was now officially off duty, but it liked to tag along with her, playing with the child and her from time to time. It was obedient and quiet, and warm in nights when she found her bed empty, except for the large dog resting over her feet.

She would have wanted the excitement of their first years of marriage to last through their entire lifetime, the joy of knowing each other, of finding new things about Choi Young that he was blissfully unaware; but alas married life was a monotony of sharing, and waiting, and she had fallen deep into the whole where nothing was happening. Inside or outside the bed.

Sighing, Eun Soo waited outside the door to the Queen's chamber; it opened and Lady Choi welcomed her. At least some things never changed; the Queen stood from her seat and welcome her in with kind sweet words. The exam was quick and as usual the Queen was perfectly healthy, Lady Choi brought them tea and some snacks, as they appeared from the bedroom, and sat to chat. They usually chatted, the nanny would bring Tae Hyun soon anyway, and the doctor will head home with the child to wait for her husband. Today however the Queen noticed her pensive demeanor and asked about it. Eun Soo smiled, attempting to hide the surprise in her eyes; "I'm fine, just… wondering when the wild years of marriage ended."

"Are things between you and the general… difficult?" Dared to ask the Queen, while Lady Choi listened from the corner she sat at, embroidering while attempting to ignore them.

"No, of course not. I guess we just… got used to each other. And now that we are parents seems like… it's alright."

"I see." Of course the Queen didn't really understand, she didn't have the wild months of constant lovemaking and stolen caresses, this gentle woman had to announce to the world her intentions of spending the night with her husband, whether there was intimacy or not, while Eun Soo could just drag Choi Young back to their room and lock him up (not that he minded really). "And that is bad?"

"No! Of course not… I just miss the crazy moments, that's all." Eun Soo sighed, and clapped her hands. "If I were in my world and feeling this blue, I would go to the beauty salon and get my hair done, maybe even change the color, and cut it. Then I would have a manicure, pedicure and massage, and would buy new clothes. I would be so glamorous!" She said, happily. "So why don't I get ready something like that for us? I could make the soaps and scrubs, and we could have a spa for us. That way, when our husbands see us, they will pay more attention to us!" The Queen was intrigued and agreed to attend if she prepared the small event.

From the far side of the rom a couple of maids appeared, carrying several small crates and boxes, Lady Choi stood and inspected the contents. "Highness, you would like to take a look at what the girls found." The Queen turned, and saw the crates been placed over the table.

"What's all this?" Asked Eun Soo curious.

"The King has ordered new clothes for me, and I must empty the room in which I store them. The ladies here have been combing through the older items and brought out what is unnecessary."

"But it's all new."

"I have so many gifts from his majesty that I barely can wear them." Admitted the Queen, blushing. "Look around, if you like anything you may keep it, all of you, please." And the girls squealed with delight, looking around the boxes, while Eun Soo dragged one of the crates and found silky garments, scarves, bags, everything and anything really.

They continued to talk, "It's good to have a lot of things to wear, you may never know who might come for a visit."

"Yes, that is exactly what the King said, but isn't it too much to change the contents closet every year."

"I think it's wonderful." Answered Eun Soo, amazed at the news, while reaching for a small box. "If I could do that, I'm sure Choi Young would scold me. I love new clothes, and I'm sure that if you had ever lived in my time your closet would be full of heels… What is this thing!" She asked, pulling a dark mop of hair from inside the box. The maidens laughed as they selected each a scarf and silky garments, while Nogook turned to the doctor.

"A wig. It is very heavy and I didn't really like the texture so I never really used it."

Eun Soo looked at the wig in amazement, and furrowed her brows. "Highness, can the braid…" Eun Soo wasn't sure how to call this hairstyle, "and everything be undone?"

"I believe so." Answered the woman, turning to look at Lady Choi who shrugged her shoulders, "Why?"

"This might be just what I need!" Answered Eun Soo, excited. "new clothes, a spa, and a new hairstyle!" She said lifting the wig with joy.

.  
.

Three days later, when her day at the makeshift spa was finished, and the babysitter for Tae Hyun settled, Eun Soo returned home and quickly found the clothes the Queen had gifted her. From the large amount of items that had been taken out of the Queen's closet she selected a red silk sleeping gown, it was never worn and was still buried in the box it came in. She quickly took off her clothes and put it on, over it she put on a white coat with red threat and fasteners; then put on the red belt and shoes. The wig she had fixed and hidden in the baby's closet, covered with the blankets at the very end, and pulled it out combing it neatly. It was tricky to put on, it wasn't as simple as the ones she'd worn for Halloween, but the Queen had given her simple instructions to put on. Her hair was combed and wrapped tightly with a silk scarf, so the wig was settled over her hair… and it didn't move. Eun Soo shook her head hard, up and down, and the wig remained in place.

The hair was silky, shiny and undulated, reaching below her knees; she combed it quickly, put on a light shade of makeup and gathered the small mess she created laughing and hoping Choi Young would appreciate all the effort she was putting into this.

The sound of Choi Young's return made her nerves flip the butterflies hiding in her stomach, and asked for her; Eun Soo pretended to be cleaning their room, so when he entered the room and saw her the man must have believed she was a new maid and asked for his wife.

"I believe she is at the herbal room." She said coyly, pointing while turning… Choi Young didn't even thank her, he just turned and left. Kimchi sat outside the door, and watched his master leave, then turned to her and barked. "I know, he didn't get it."

Eun Soo left the confines of their room, and watched the man walk around the house, looking quite confused as to her disappearance; it was cute to see him act like that and for a minute she watched him walk about, opening door and searching, until finally he seemed to give up and turn to his office. The maid walked by and watched her in curiosity, then when Eun Soo turned and smiled at her shocked expression. "Madam you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, I only wished the general would look this way."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel."

"Yeah, well…" She blushed, covering her cheek with a hand. "I don't trust him around women for nothing. He sure knows how to keep my trust fully."

"So will this attire work?" The maid was obviously aware of what Eun Soo was trying to pull, she was married as well, and Eun Soo just waved her away.

"Just let's see if I can help him figure out it's me."

"I was delivering these to him, he asked while searching around for you for a snack."

"He must be hungry." Eun Soo took the tray and thanked the woman. "Be sure to get everyone out of this side of the house." She said softly and moved towards the office. The maid left quietly, smiling to herself, while Eun Soo knocked twice.

"Come in." Lowering her head so the hair covered her face, Eun Soo opened the door and walked towards the desk, setting the tray next to him. "You may leave." He said softly, making Eun Soo lift her head and stare at him. Wasn't her perfume supposed to get him all aware of her presence there? Maybe all those romance novels were wrong and men weren't really aware of women's aroma. Annoyed, Eun Soo turned to leave, took a step. "Wait a moment." Eun Soo froze in place and heard him turn, had he recognized her? Had it worked? "I am not sure who hired you, but while working around here, you should at least gather your hair up in a ponytail, it is gorgeous but it cannot interfere with your job. You may leave now."

Leave it to Choi Young to order her around. Eun Soo turned, hands on her hips; this husband of hers really…! "Listen here, _partner_." She said, angrily, making him turn and jump backwards, obviously surprised at her attire.

"Imja?"

"Next time you decide to order the girls around, remember this moment and at least be courteous!" And she snarled at him, turning to leave.

"Imja I had no idea…!" He started, about ot get up in awe at her, but she turned again.

"_Shut up_!" She said in the language of heavens, slamming her hand on the desk. Eun Soo watched him stop and fall quiet, before snarling and grumbling her way back to their room.

.  
.

A week later Eun Soo got herself to put on the attire again; the red silk, the white coat and red shoes, and the long wig. Choi Young had apologized many times, but she had refused to even acknowledge the incident. This time she was in the small room created for the physical exams, not her room, and her husband was in the office at the end of the hallway. The day was coming to a close and the building was empty due to the upcoming festival celebrating the upcoming farming season. So she put on her wig, took a deep breath and lifted both her fists. "Fighting Eun Soo! You can do this!"

She put on a thick coat, making sure her face wouldn't be visible, and left her office. She locked the door, and walked quietly down the empty hallway. She hid several times, as young soldiers walked by, and finally arrived at the General's door. She knocked twice and waited…

"Come in." He called from the inside, making her bite the inside of her cheek, the butterflies in her stomach lifting and fluttering her insides. She pushed the door open and slid in. "How can I help you?" Choi Young said, not looking up, Eun Soo lifted the coat and used the most seductive tone she could muster.

"I am in search for a Daejang."

Eyes wide Choi Young looked up, and for a second she could see the panic in his features. "Imja." He finally mustered, and she smiled amused. She smiled at him, unable to hold her joy at how he stared at her; he was surprised, amazed actually at her attire, and when she allowed the coat to drop to the ground and reveal nothing but the red sleeping gown the brush he was holding dropped to the desk. Taking off her shoes, she walked slowly to him, swaying her hips seductively, making his astonished expression follow her; her fingers caressed the desk as her voice whispered into the expecting air between them.

"I lost my husband so long ago, and I really want to reclaim him. Do you think you can help me?"

"Imja." He repeated, and stood, his hand caressing the silk of her gown. "Why…?" She leaned to press against him, Choi Young had taken off the armor and to have her this close reminded him of why and how her body could merge with his. "Why are you doing this?"

"I miss my crazy lover for a husband. I just want to have him back for a little while."

Before she could kiss him, the General swung his arm and cleaned the desk for them to use, and surprised Eun Soo felt her body been lifted and sat on the surface. Eyes wide she looked up at his tall frame; his eyes were liquid fire dripping onto her skin. "Daejang!" Was all she could say before he dove for into her.

.  
.

The next day Eun Soo was caressing her cheeks, still burning with the blush from the wild lovemaking with her husband. She couldn't stop smiling, and obviously couldn't stop thinking about everything they did; she laughed to herself. They were crazy! Staying at the office instead of going home to finish. She felt like she was freshly married and making love everywhere in the house, office… heck if they had a car she would have dragged him there.

"Omma!" Called Tae Hyun making Eun Soo turn and smile at him, forgetting about the night before and hugging her child. "Omma! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, were you a good boy?"

"Yes, Aunty Choi gave me these!" And he showed her some candy nicely wrapped in colorful paper. "One for you, one for Appa, and one for me."

"Did you say thank you?"

"Yes, Omma."

"He was a very good boy, very well behaved." Said Lady Choi coming closer and caressing the boy's head. "You are doing a wonderful job raising him."

"Thank you so much for last night, I promise to make it up for you."

"Just keep taking such good care of him." A couple of maids walked by, and when they saw both Eun Soo and Lady Choi they stopped talking and turned to take another path to wherever it was they were going. Lady Choi squinted her eyes at them, while Eun Soo kissed her son.

"I have to get home, Choi Young will be there soon and we promised to have dinner together."

"Alright, you go then."

"What's wrong?" Asked Eun Soo, turning to look at the maids.

"I don't know but I will soon find out."

.  
.

The door to the Queen's chambers opened loudly making her turn; there was her husband, walking with heavy steps into the room, the doors shutting quietly by the servants outside while Nogook watched Gongmin huff and groan in anger. She blinked at the man, unsure if she was allowed to talk, and waited till he moved closer.

"How dare he? After all I've done to ensure his ties to the woman, how dare he!"

"I'm sorry, Majesty, but I'm not sure I understand. Could you please…"

"That general! Stupid, stupid man!"

Surprised Nogook offered a seat to her husband, and the man sighed angrily, and sat. "I heard some of the men talking; apparently he now has a concubine." There was a short silence.

Nogook started laughing.

"Forgive me Majesty, I just…" She laughed some more, and once she calmed discovered her husband was not as amused as she was. "After all they've been through together, you really believe it?"

"The men saw this woman, entering his quarters." That got the Queen to watch him. "He remained in the WooDalChi compound through the night with this unknown woman! Even after I created an edict to avoid it, he goes and finds a concubine! He should come forth to explain."

"Wait, majesty, don't act so harshly. Sit first, please." The king followed her request because he was too angry to deny her anything and required the peace and quiet she could offer. "Now tell me, word by word, what you heard." She always requested to listen to things word by word, especially when the General and his wife were concerned. The King swallowed hard, and took a second to relax. HE started to retell what the WooDalChi had heard and seen, and when he finished Nogook swallowed hard.

"You say the woman had dark hair, and red garments?"

"Yes, of course!"

And she laughed again. Gongmin was annoyed at this. "You have a very silly gossiper in hands, sire."

"Whatever you mean?"

.  
.

Deok Man was biting his fingernails. Since he'd been told about the woman in the General's office he couldn't' stop thinking about how hard it would be on his Noona when she found out. He'd cried for a bit, been called idiot by the others; the General was a young man, handsome and rich, why wouldn't he find himself a concubine? They couldn't see the depths of Noona's love for the general, or how intertwined their souls were as clearly as Deok Man could. So he was in a quandary, should he tell her, or should he be quiet and let it blow from some other side?

"Deok Man-ah!" Called Eun Soo, appearing from the side with Tae Hyun in arms. Deok Man turned, and upon setting eyes on the two precious being in his life sniffled and his eyes filled with tears. "Deok Man-ssi, what is it?"

"Noona! Please, don't make me tell."

"Deok Man is so funny sometimes!" Called Tae Hyun, giggling against his mother's shoulder.

.  
.

"Imja!" The call always made her jump; it was an affectionate name but when used in the tone Choi young was currently using wasn't as affectionate. Her son was asleep for his midday nap and turning she shushed her husband, who appeared at the door looking angry. He set eyes on the boy and sighed, obviously tense and making her cringe and move quickly out of the room. "What's going on?"

"I'm not very sure myself, but I can fix it! I promise I can." She said in a hushed whisper, not wanting their bickering to wake up the child.

"Fix it? You can't fix this! Everyone knows!" Choi Young was whispering as low as she was. He was aware it wasn't a good idea to wake up the child.

"Yes, well now that you do know…" Eun Soo started, attempting to defend herself.

"Young-ah." The two of them turned to see Pledged Aunt and Uncle standing at the hallway, while the maid bowed at them for forgiveness, they entered unannounced. "So you have a concubine now?" Asked the woman, angrily, while pledged Uncle hit his fist against the opposite palm, making Eun Soo groan.

Fifteen minutes later, having calmed down the leaders of the market, Choi Young sat on the balcony, arms crossed and eyes lost at some point in the distance.

"I see, so it was you wearing this gorgeous wig!" Said pledged Aunt, holding the wig up while inspecting it. "What a nice way of surprising your husband. I bet he didn't even recognize you!"

"He ordered me around as if I were a maid." Commented Eun Soo, making the man groan and lower his head in shame.

"Sounds like him alright."

"So, Aunty, we need you to correct everyone in town. Not only for the General's sake, but for my own. Do you have any idea how much I will be pitied over if they believe my husband has a concubine?"

"Of course! We will fix everything at town for you, but I'm more worried what will happen to this lackey of the king when the ruler finds out." Again Choi Young groaned silently and slapped his hand over his forehead, while Eun Soo cringed quietly.

"I'll fix that as well, don't worry. Just… can you do us that little favor, and explain things to people, and clear up the misunderstanding as best as you can. As fast as you can."

"Don't worry!" Said pledged Uncle, taking a swing from the rice wine Eun Soo had given him. "We will offer beatings to those who doubt us!"

"You two are so wonderful! The best pledged aunt and uncle!" Said Eun Soo clapping her hands. Choi Young lifted his angry eyes towards her. "Now, I will ask the maid to take care of the boy while I fix things at the castle too."

"Do you need help?" Asked Pledged aunt, worried about her, not about the punk.

"No, I can manage." And Eun Soo stood, and walked towards her room.

Thanks to her husband's influence, and knowing all the trouble it could create, Eun Soo had fallen from the spotlight since the moment she returned from her travels; she wanted to please him in any way possible, and since he was such a private person… She changed quickly, into more than just the red nightgown; she wore a red dress, with a white coat and red shoes, the silk wrapped around her waist accentuated her curves, dancing with the movements of her legs. She wore the long wig and a thin shade of makeup to bring out the color of her eyes, and make her lips glow. By the time she was done with her preparations Eun Soo found Choi Young standing at the door, watching her.

"Well, I'm ready to face the King."

"Why are you looking so beautiful to see the King?" He asked, in an oddly accusatory tone, then realized what he'd said and lowered his gaze, squeezing his eyes shut. When he calmed down Choi Young walked closer, and wrapped around her, squeezing her body to his. "You are driving me insane, Imja." He murmured, and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes, aware of the possessiveness his every action exuded, the way his body had reacted to her… He wanted her! "I will change and go with you."

"Alright." She whispered out, breathing out to try and calm down her racing heart.

.  
.

Murmurs were heard as the couple made their way through the castle's hallways. People turned to stare in surprise, as Choi Young, wearing his gray and black robes walked with a woman resembling his wife dangling from his elbow. Only that it was his wife, and she would greet every single soul they met, feeling embarrassed and silly. The WooDalChi on duty watched them go, pointing and murmuring to each other, surprised at the change the woman had undergo; how could she have such long dark hair? Where did she get those gorgeous clothes? Some of the maids even followed, watching the couple in astonishment. Choi Young remained utterly serious, apparently angry, as they arrived to the hallway leading to the King's office. Do Chi hurried towards them, bowing slightly. "The King is at the court room, and is expecting you, General."

"Is that so?" Deadpanned the General, turning slightly to his wife, who cringed and thanked Do Chi.

The courtroom was blessedly empty, and Gongmin sat at the throne, pondering away. Choi Young stepped forward first, been announced and bowing, and offered his hand to the woman with him. The King's attention set on them, and with calm eyes watched them walk closer. Choi Young bowed and ashamed of all the gossip was not able to meet eyes with the ruler. Eun Soo bit the inside of her cheek, and followed her husband's example; the couple was deeply ashamed of their actions but did not regret them.

"What is this general? A concubine? Or your wife?"

"My wife, Majesty."

"How is this so?" And both men turned to Eun Soo, who lifted wide eyes towards them.

"Well you see, majesty, I was a little concerned at the General's indifference towards me, so I thought he was having an affair; I'm such a meek little thing that I set this little trap for him. I used a wig and these clothes to fool him into believing another woman wanted him. But he didn't even look at me. So… I… gave him a little incentive?"

"Listen here, Lady Yoo," Said the King, leaning forward as he usually did, "the fact that you wish to prove your husband's fidelity and that you both work at the WooDalChi barracks gives you no permission to test him there. I gifted a very large state for you to do such things, so next time you wish to test your husband, do so in the commodity of your home." Ashamed Eun Soo turned beet red and hid her face in her hands; Choi Young closed his eyes. Suddenly the King started to laugh, making the couple turn to him. "My Queen has explained everything to me." As if shot to the heart, Eun Soo let out a cry of embarrassment and hid against her husband's chest, "I was actually worried that the General had decided to take a concubine, even when we had this understanding that any women wishing to be with the general should come to the King or Queen first for permission."

Choi Young remained quiet, while the King waited. When Eun Soo realized she had to be the one speaking she looked up; "Well, don't you have something to tell the King?" She whimpered, and bit her lip while turning.

She bowed deeply and apologized.

.  
.

Afterwards they walked hand in hand through the empty hallways. The King had assured them that Lady Choi would take care of things and they trusted them to fix things, though it would be quite the event to forget. They were both quiet, Eun Soo lost in thoughts while Choi Young stole glances her way every chance he got, admiring the expression on her face, the way the dark hair danced around her, the way the silk hugged her… She seemed so put down for some reason. He pulled at her, making her yelp and look up, and dragged her through the hallways that lead to the gardens, and towards their pagoda, which they hadn't visited in a very long time, and hiding themselves within the large space Choi Young pulled her in for a hug. The plants and flowers around had grown to cover the corners of the pagoda, and they were in the safety they provided: Choi Young hugging her while she surprised, received the hug, unsure on how to proceed.

Finally he pulled away, and took her face into his hands and kissed her.

Eun Soo smiled, understanding what he meant through his actions and closed her eyes, their foreheads pressing together.

There was no real need to talk after that.


	62. Chapter 62

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Pictures of Daily Life

Prompt: Daily  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: This started out as a quiet recount of little snippets, turned out to be something else. I like it, I hope you all like it too. At this point Tae Hyun is three years old._

_.  
._

"You know I was starting to miss this."

"You did?"

"Well what's the use of coming to battle when you don't get to experience the enemy's scorn?" The Vice General nodded, and they both turned to look up at the two enemy soldiers that had tied them.

"Should we just be grateful they didn't tie our hands and legs?"

"I don't think it would matter either way." Said Choi Young, as the horses they've been tied to were slapped and sent into a crazy gallop.

Fifteen minutes later Choi Young got up from the ditch he'd fallen into, the rope around his ankle was broken and the Vice General was a few feet away, laughing. "How was it that we ended up been bait?"

"We were bored I guess." Responded Choi Young standing and walking over to the man; helping him up. Choong-sik smiled broadly, highly amused, and Choi Young looked down at his armor. He started cleaning the muddy spots, attempting to get a mess of mud and dust off. "Would you look at this mess? Imja will have my head."

"Considering how hard they have to scrub to get the mud stains off…" Said Choong-sik, also looking down at his clothes. "It would be simpler if we just threw these out."

"These are new, if Imja sees them…" For a second they were quiet, and then lifted their heads to look at each other. "Did you ever think you'll be this influenced by a woman?"

"No, not really. I always expected the woman to be influenced by me."

"Into what? Sword fighting?"

"No, just… strength of character."

If his strength of character were to be rub off to Imja, Choi Young would be of no use; she would do everything in the house _and_ in the castle. Talking with his Vice General about the issues of marriage has always been a natural; considering he was very knowledgeable and helpful, and willing to listen, the man proved to be a good friend. A confident, actually, keeping more secrets that Choi Young would have thought possible. Shaking his head, and moving towards the side of the ditch, Choi Young was able to catch a glimpse of the fighting WooDalChi and Yuan soldiers, making him sigh. "We better get back."

"Are the boys already there?"

A screaming body fell to the ditch, and someone called the general's name making them turn. Dae Man threw the Precious Sword towards Choi Young who captured it easily; Deok Man cringed at them. A few of the enemy soldiers attempted to attack them and they moved to defend themselves, throwing the enemy into the ditch with the general. They were quickly disposed of, and when the general turned towards his boys saw them finishing some more soldiers, once done they turned back to the general. Again Deok Man cringed at him.

"When Noona sees those clothes she's going to scold you."

"Who's going to scold me!?" Asked the General, moving quickly to seriously injure the man for calling his wife in such intimate manner; the guilty men (because now Dae Man called Eun Soo in the same way) hurried to the battle, willing to be injured by Yuan soldiers and not by their general. "Get back here! You are scrubbing these clothes till they look brand new!"

.  
.

Returning home was usually a refreshing thing.

For Choi Young it was a constant discovery; his first time to return from battle he'd discovered the joy of his wife's flesh, the depths of her warm love. Another time he returned to find Eun Soo stopping his movements, not wanting him to get any closer and hiding in the child's room; the worry he felt then was terrifying but then… she came out, holding her child's hands and showing _Appa_ how well the child could walk on his own.

Today there was no disappointment. When he walked into the side of the property in which they had settled, Choi Young found himself staring at several long tables, all covered with drying leaves and flowers. He dismounted, just as the maid and manservant arrived; the first greeting him while the second took the horse away. "What's all this?" He asked the maid, who was bowing.

"Lady Yoo wants to decorate the herbal room with dried leaves, she set them out three days out ago and I think she forgot about them."

"I didn't forget!" Defended Eun Soo while smiling nervously. "They… require more time to dry than usual!" Of course she had forgotten about them, even when so big and clearly… there.

"Appa!" Cried Tae Hyun, appearing from the side and running into his father's embrace. The four year old giggled and leaned to hug Choi Young's neck, then lifted. "Appa you smell."

"I do? I don't smell anything." He answered, obviously he knew he smelled (he hadn't bathed in a week due to battle) and he just wanted to get his son dirty enough to drag him to the bath. Eun Soo covered her nose and waved at the maid to get the bath ready.

"Yuk, Yuk! General is stinky!" She pinched her nose, exaggerating the effect of the smell so her child would come down from his father's embrace. "Now the baby is stinky too! Take him and dunk him in the cold water, General!"

"Yes, ma'am!" And dragging his son along, Choi Young walked towards the bathroom, the boy struggling in his grasp.

It was strange to come home and find it in silence, between his child and wife, the sounds created and traveling through the long hallways had always invigorated him; Choi Young was glad he could return home and be welcomed by hugs and kisses and stories to be shared of the child, and sometimes even his wife, having misbehaved.

It was also very good for him, as a breathing normal person, who had just gone through the hard terrible experience of battle to return home and be held by the woman he loved more than anything in life, while she whispered softly to his ear: "_Thank you for returning alive_."

.  
.

Choi Young was always amused at how cranky she would grow once a month. It was something he'd heard his married soldiers complain about during the field exercises, how it was better to stay at the barracks than face the woman now living under their roof. Because women, liked it or not, did shift personalities once a month.

Even Choong-sik had mentioned it, even the King had mentioned it; this person was not the same woman who they had married; their sweet disposition was gone and in turn an evil temptress had replaced their brides. Choi Young had seen it, obviously he was a man who traveled and lived around women, Mae Hee had been prime example of his brushes with the _hormone goddess_ fallen into proximity… But Eun Soo changed his ideals of the situation; women during that time of the month were utterly _frightening_.

Capable of anything due to the influence of what Eun Soo had called _hormonal changes_: the wrath of a woman could destroy an empire in a matter of hours but rebuild it in minutes through their tears. At one moment they could be laughing, the next out for blood, only to succumb into tears due to their own murderous thoughts. Choi Young had witnessed this first hand, and even attempted to face it as any other man would do, but discovered that it was an insatiable enemy that would use any means necessary to achieve its goal. So far after four years of marriage Choi Young was yet to discover what this monster wanted.

"That is why I'm telling you that is not how it goes!" Screamed Eun Soo, red with anger over a particular simple thing blown out of proportion. Choi Young was not even sure why she was bellowing at him like that, or if it was at _him_ she was bellowing. "I told you a million hundred times that when you set the clothes in the basket you should be sure to separate colors from whites."

As if he ever wore whites. Ah, yes, the socks.

"Why can't you do a simple little thing like that!?" She screamed again, staring at him; Choi Young remained quiet, unsure if this was a trap set by the enemy to shred him to pieces once he babbled a weak apology. Actually he remained quiet because he just wasn't sure on how to answer. "Answer me!"

"Imja I…"

"Shut up!" Then why did she want him to answer? Far from angering him, Choi Young had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. "Next time you do something stupid like this, I will make sure to shove it in your face." She threatened pointing at him with her slim finger, eyes narrowed; Eun Soo then turned and stormed out of the room, even Kimchi who was sitting outside, cowered from her presence. The strength in her words could be worth millions of wons in the middle of battle, when the relentless enemy refused to cower, though it was like a wasted weapon for war because it usually backfired.

When Choi Young opened the door to his room, he found Imja on bed, crying because she had fought with him. Consoling a woman in the middle of war didn't seem such a good idea, but Choi Young would have liked to see the Yuan forces cower while Imja pointed that slim finger at them.

.  
.

Eun Soo had many reasons to be angry. She was no longer High Doctor but as segregate office of from the Royal Medical Hall she had to follow the orders the new High Doctor sent her way, she had to ask for permission to visit several storage units that were usually at her disposal day and night, she had to even sent account of all the items she'd used every day just to please and keep the new man known as High Doctor at bay.

She hated the man.

Constantly she told Choi Young, who simply nodded and listened, unable to help himself; so far he still could not understand why she hated the man, probably a shockwave of that uncomfortable situation with his stepsister, or probably because he took her job, he would never know. Still Choi Young was not very comfortable with his wife walking around town answering late night emergency calls when the man continued to sleep comfortable in his chamber within the castle walls. So with every emergency call, Choi Young would also get up, help gather the required instruments and escort his wife out and in her return home. He heard many things around town while his wife attended the sick or injured, he learned about gossip, he catch up with the Suriban, and ate freshly peeled nuts sent by his pledge Aunt.

"I can't believe he did it again, will he ever get up and help people or he is a doctor for show?" Of course her muttering was inevitable, but still Choi Young had to admit that if it weren't for these late night calls he would probably spent close to zero time alone with his wife (outside their bedroom). Choi Young carried his sword, her black bag strapped around his chest and her hand in his; she continued to grumble about the lacking High Doctor, just to get anger out of her system, and finally Choi Young chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I am grateful to the High Doctor for been so lacking."

"What? Why?"

"When was the last time Imja held my hand so late at night?" She had to think for a second, and then smile; squeezing his hand. "Before, we would walk home late at night like this, remember?"

"We would spend all night out, just walking. But never holding hands, you were too proper back then." They had a past now, they could share memories because life had given them the right. They were a couple with years in between them to prove and share. And when she had come to this world they had walked so much! At the beginning they couldn't wait to be apart, then slowly they longed for each other until now, when they were one and unwilling to let go. "Now Daejang is so warm."

"Am I?"

"Yes, but don't worry; I won't tell anyone." She joked leaning to rest her head against his forearm. He was smiling quietly, and for a few minutes they were quiet, enjoying the moment.

"Would you like to go walk by the river?"

"Daejang is really late, we have to get up early." Eun Soo answered, making him stop and turn ot her.

"You don't want to?"

"Do you promise to tuck me in and let me sleep late?"

"Only because I'll be staying in myself."

"Oh!" She exclaimed happily, squeezing his hand and moving to pull at him. "Then let's go!"

.  
.

The boy had fallen asleep over his father's chest, resting his little head against the crook of Choi Young's neck, his hands limp and warm inside the thick folds of his father's clothes. Eun Soo watched with excitement over them, where the fireworks the King had promised after the game of Gahbae filled the sky with colors, paining the autumn skies with the joy of harvested goods. They were staring in opposite directions, admiring the shapes and colors; harvest festival was very special for them it marked many things in their lives. It was the end of his sadness, her return home, their child's birthday and the anniversary of their wedding. Not necessarily in that order but when together, what did order really matter? Eun Soo moved closer and rested her head over his free shoulder, feeling his free arm slid around her back, his broad hand resting over her hip.

"Daejang." She said softly, aware they were the only ones under the cherry tree, a quiet family hidden by the shadows of autumn, enjoying the festivities.

"Hmm?" The rumble of his response was the only indication that he had heard her.

"I love you." Eun Soo's words were soft, and made her smile in the comfort of his embrace. Choi Young chuckled softly, and kissed his son's hair, then turned to lean against her reddish hair. "Let's spend every autumn together for now on."

"Did you have any doubts?"

"No, but we promised to welcome autumn under a tree, and remember love."

"Why remember?" He said softly, making her turn to him, curious.

His nose nuzzled hers and they both smiled. With the world right in his arms, what else could a man ask for?


	63. Chapter 63

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Celebration of Life

Prompt: Children  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: A new, but shorter, arc. I hope you can bear with me and read all through it; it'll be happy at some point… I think…_

.  
.

When Tae Hyun turned five, and for some reason, Eun Soo felt happy.

Happy and excited, she had taken good care of her child and he was growing to be a gorgeous well behaved boy. He was very intelligent, beautiful, and with a promising future ahead. Eun Soo herself was well accommodated not because she was the Commanding General's wife, but because she had her job as WooDalChi doctor, and personal doctor to the Queen. She had a gorgeous house, faithful and loving friends… So she wasn't too sure if asking for more was a sin or sheer stupidity. Why wouldn't she ask for more, anyway? It was nothing more than a natural process in her life and before the big change in life happened she wanted to experience the child bearing process again.

She was a woman, she was married and she'd read during her entire school years that the great general Choi Young had a daughter; she wanted her daughter! It was silly probably, but the prospect of having a daughter to nurture and care for was really exciting for her. Eun Soo had taken care of her son, and would continue to do so, but a daughter! To share clothes, makeup, talk and simply to dress with colorful clothes and comb her hair and… It was a really big dream of hers. When Tae Hyun started taking class, to learn writing and reading of Chinese characters Eun Soo spent her days daydreaming about her daughter, on how and when she would have her; this time she would attempt and go the traditional way and have her at home surrounded by family. She wanted to use the same furniture as Tae Hyun, the wood was really good and it would probably serve as her grandchildren's furniture. She wanted to have flowers in the baby's window, and find a cute name for her.

"Doctor!" Called a desperate voice from the outside, making her daydreaming stop and turn to a man entering her office. He looked around, unable to find her, and Eun Soo peeked from the side; the commotion had Choi Young appear at the hallway, worriedly watching over her as the man fell to his knees. "Please, help my wife!"

"What's wrong? Where is she?" Eun Soo was guided to the house outside the gates of the WooDalChi compounds, the mansions of those close to the King and with fortune; Choi Young followed, because he'd sent Deok Man to run some errands and he would rather care for her than have any of the new recruits do it. Because it was a women's problem, Choi Young waited outside, while Eun Soo entered the room and found a woman over the bed. She was complaining with pains and that she had bled a bit, even when she was pregnant. Eun Soo checked her. "Is this your first child?" Nervously the woman nodded. "How old are you?"

"Forty-two."

"Did you have trouble conceiving?"

"Yes, we've been trying for years."

"Well, after a woman turns forty it's hard to become pregnant, and considering your case it could be a difficult pregnancy. Have you had pains before?"

"Yes, but no bleeding."

"Alright, then listen well; you need to stay in bed from now on. No worrying, no bad thoughts, no work, only resting so the baby gets more comfortable within you. I will send some herbs for you to take so your body becomes strong and you can carry the child without much trouble. But for the next few weeks, you must rest, understood?"

"Yes, doctor, thank you!"

Eun Soo called the woman's husband in, and explained the situation to him as well, she promised to return in a couple of weeks but if anything should happen she was to be informed immediately so she could help. Eun Soo rarely was paid with money, she didn't need it anymore, so the man pay her with a basket of fruit and two brand new scarves for the coming winter. Choi Young carried the items in silence, walking beside her. Summer was slowly receding but autumn was still far away, the wind that blew around them was warm, but it carried the promise of harvest and Gahbae; Eun Soo always thought of Gahbae when carrying scarves. She took her husband's elbow, aware he carried his sword and the basket and leaned against his shoulder.

"Choi Young-ssi?"

"Yes?"

"Should we travel to our tree? Autumn is coming."

His pensive mood shifted, not leaving him completely and the General smiled. "Would you like that?"

"Of course, maybe we could take Tae Hyun this time; if he behaves."

"He always behaves." He mused silently, leading them into the guarded gates of the WooDalChi compound. From the side Deok Man appeared, bowing slightly; Choi Young handed him the basket and ordered him to escort the doctor home. "We will talk travel plans when we got home, alright?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course." He said with an assuring smile, Eun Soo taking the opportunity given by the privacy of the dark hallway lifted to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"You are such a bad liar." And with a smile in her lips she walked with Deok Man home.

.  
.

While Kimchi and Kimbap kept the boy busy with their silly games in the gardens, Eun Soo folded the freshly dried clothes; talking with the maidens that helped her around, she heard of many things. Of court gossip, town gossip, on how pledged Aunt had to take care of pledged Uncle because of his bad health, of the things people talk about… and of how people were gossiping about them. Stories of hidden concubines with long hair, of men coming in and out of the house while the general was away were plenty and fun to listen; Eun Soo never paid them much attention, because she knew her husband, as her husband knew her. So she simply laughed at them, and her example made the maids laugh, because they had also seen the couple.

They had become witnesses of their love.

The dogs outside barked and moved from the garden into the hallways, while Tae Hyun called out for his father, loudly. The boy ran, arms wide, and was picked up by Choi Young, who laughed while doing so; it was such a rare thing for him to do, but Choi Young played with the child for a few minutes, smiling openly. The maids all finished putting away the laundry they had managed to fold, and excused themselves. They were sure Eun Soo would finish them and simply gathered the empty baskets and walked out of the room, bowing to the man.

"You've finally arrived, General. I have been waiting patiently for you." She said with a smile, as the boy was set down, laughing, and got up to follow the dogs out. "Dinner will be served soon, would you like to freshen up?"

"I will take the child, and bathe." Eun Soo pouted, she was no longer allowed into the family bath due to the difference of gender, it was not appropriate, according to her husband and in this Goryeo she had to obey him. Actually she just liked to have him feel in control of the situation, while silently she was the one working in the background; after all she knew he would say such a thing and had the bath prepared fifteen minutes ago.

She offered freshly folded robes to the general, comfortable ones to stay at home, and called Tae Hyun to pick up his. At first the boy was a little unwilling, but as well behaved as he was, he walked into the room, defeated, and took his own robes. "Careful, don't let them drop."

"I told you he was well behaving," Murmured the general, smiling at her.

"And I never doubted you, Daejang." She said with a wink.

.  
.

"You'll have to stop breastfeeding the child." Said Choi Young, walking into the room; Eun Soo was already in bed, hugging her legs close to her chest, and smiling. But the words made her grow serious and stare at him. "He will be starting his swordsmanship training, he cannot depend on his mother to hide or feed him."

"I don't' help him hide." She defended weakly, only because she was a mother and needed to do so; but she had to admit her son was quite the troublemaker when his mind set. Apparently Tae Hyun was too stubborn for his own good (there he took after both of them). Choi Young watched her, with a lifted eyebrow, and she smiled at him. "I already stopped breastfeeding him, a week or so back. But don't continue to rub it because it's very traumatic. For child and mother, so…" she pouted, and leaned on her knees, eyes set away from Choi Young, who simply smiled and walked towards the bed.

"I'm sure Imja will have a difficult time getting used to this change of life, but it will be worth it. Our child needs to grow into a man capable of defending himself."

"I know."

"Since he is already learning to read and write a little exercise to keep still during class won't be too much for him."

"I know."

"And you did stimulate him to be very bright." He said smiling, and sitting by her; Eun Soo lifted her head, also smiling. How come they usually fell into this relaxing easy mood, when he was so serious all the time?

"Right, I did well didn't I?"

"I'm just glad he behaves well in the castle. Here he can be as wild as he wants, just… let him behave at the castle." Finally Choi Young sighed and turned to pick up the small comb he kept by their bed. "Turn around, let's comb your hair." He was in a very good mood today if he wanted to comb her hair.

"That's really clear for him, don't worry." Eun Soo answered, quickly turning to let her husband ease his obsession with her hair. "But Choi Young, I wanted to ask you something." He didn't ask what she wanted, but turned to try and look at her profile. "Now that Tae Hyun is big, and that we settled home… Shouldn't we try to have another baby?"

Behind her Choi Young swallowed hard, and allowed her hair to rest over her shoulders, his hands falling. Eun Soo turned, surprised at his reaction, and worried; his eyes were cast down, his shoulders tense. He was suddenly crestfallen and looking as if he were about to deliver bad news.

"What? Don't you…?"

"I don't think we should have another child."

Eun Soo turned, as best as she could, to face him; she was astonished by his words. "What?"

"I don't think we should have another child." He repeated, in the same tone, not lifting his eyes.

"But I thought we agree…"

"We have a healthy son, our family name will live on; I think it's enough." He said, lamely, breathing in and biting the inside of his cheek.

"Listen here Choi Young-ssi…"

"I decided this; Eun Soo-ssi. Let's not talk about this again."

Eun Soo stared at him, her eyes filling with tears; "You decide this? For the both of us?"

He finally looked up, "Yes."

Eun Soo stared at him in amazement, he made a decision; Choi Young rarely took decisions without her opinion it was an unspoken rule in their marriage. Most specially if it concerned their future; sure he would accept dinner and invitations for parties at the castle, those she never minded, sure he ultimately would usually decide; but never had taken a decision of this magnitude without her. Her world crumbled, her hopes escaped through her closed fists as water, Eun Soo felt her heart shudder and pain pierced her: it wasn't the stupid decision he took, it was the implications and reverberations his words caused in her body, in her very soul. All the dreams shatter, all the experienced lost… all the children denied to exist.

Didn't he get they made beautiful, wonderful, perfect children?

Needing the space, although Eun Soo knew she would never be able to get over this decision, she pulled away from him. Physically and emotionally, she moved to her side of the bed, not looking at him.

"Eun Soo-ah." He said softly, his hand reaching out to touch her, landing on her arm; "Imja, listen…" Eun Soo grabbed the covers, her face turning away. "Please listen, Imja." She escaped the light hold and rested her body on bed, her back to him, as Choi young climbed over the bed behind her. "I heard what you said to the woman, about pregnancies been difficult after forty." Eun Soo couldn't really listen, her tears were clouding her vision, as her hand lifted to her lips, to keep the sob from coming out. "I know you are a strong woman, but I don't want to risk your life, Imja, please." A loud sob escaped her, and she felt Choi Young wrap around her tightly, holding her. His words were clumsy, but there was so much emotion in them, she just was too hurt to care right now. "You are already forty, I am not risking you; Imja knows how important she is to me, to us as family, please Imja, understand I can't lose you."

As if far away, Eun Soo could hear her husband's plea to stop crying, whispering to the back of her head, sounding as pained as she felt. Deep in her subconscious she wanted to turn and console him, but in her pain she remained as she was.


	64. Chapter 64

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Celebration of Life

Prompt: Torture  
_**Author's Ramblings:**__ Wol was one of the bodyguards set by Lady Choi to protect Eun Soo after she returned to save Choi Young, just saying in case you don't remember her. _

.  
.

Slowly they drifted apart; earlier than usual winter settled in Eun Soo's heart and although she tried to be warm and steady for those around her, the melancholy bleed out of her and covered the space between her soul and her heart. People commented of her change, how sudden and worrisome it was; many commented that it was probably truth and the General had taken a concubine, though no one had seen evidence to such a thing. His men were worried, but they learned that it was better to let the couple deal with their own problems, and although Deok Man knew what was happening he was not telling.

After the gossiping got the general and his wife scolded by the King a quiet law set over the WooDalChi: _Gossip about the General and die_.

Eun Soo visited the Queen, as was usual, and did the weekly exam; as expected the Queen was doing very well. But she had a feeling she was there for other reasons, not health related. So before any of the women could bring up the subject she smiled at them. "You know, in this Goryeo, it's really hard to get used to be a wife." She said with a quiet smile. "Thought I've been living here for a long time, I still can't understand why men and women have not the same rights." The Queen watched her, nodding in understanding. "I come from a time when I have a voice and can help settle struggles; and suddenly I find myself struggling with the idea of accepting an order from my husband. Could it be that it's also this difficult for the other WooDalChi?" and she managed to smile at the whole thing, while fooling the girls around her.

Neither the Queen nor Lady Choi were fooled, Eun Soo knew this so she avoided being alone with them as much as possible. Throwing herself into several things at the same time had always been a way of hers to skip the reality of any situation; at home she would make several cosmetic products for the girls and herself; soaps, scrubs, infusions and even started to prepare oil for massage therapy. At work she fixed and moved furniture around, changed the decoration and even painted a wall to bring more life into her work area, adding a small flower box outside her window. While walking through the market she would talk as much as possible with the Suriban boys and pledged Aunt and Uncle.

Yet at nights, when she found herself alone with her husband, she had no idea of what to do. For some reason it was awkward to be around him, and although she wanted to touch him, be touched by him, and the intimacy of theirs resumed… she wasn't sure if it was a good idea right now to even let him into her embrace. So for the last few days their common topic of conversation was Tae Hyun.

So she refuged herself in the child's presence. Usually she would be the one hiding the boy, be it from a scolding or simply while playing; she would wrap her arms around the child and laugh, while the baby found the hidden space between the folds of her personality and disappear. As they had been once while he grew inside her, Tae Hyun would be quiet and simply move to let her know he was alive and close… Her thoughts always returned to babies and pregnancy.

She wrapped around Tae Hyun, getting under the covers while the baby slept, Choi Young was still not home, his dinner set over the desk at his small office, and she did not want to be alone tonight. With tears in her eyes, not crying, Eun Soo got comfortable around the five year old, and kissed his thick hair.

"It's alright," She whispered, more to herself than to the sleeping boy, "We'll be alright."

.  
.

Eun Soo peeked out of the herbal room to find Wol staring at her, worriedly; she'd been hiding there, venting her anger, and had barely heard the call from her newest maid. After all this years, and having given birth to her own child, Wol had come to serve as her maid, tired and afraid for her child's life; what of her child if she was murdered while serving the Queen? "Madam there's a letter for you."

"Oh, really? Who sends it?" She asked, fixing a strand of hair and taking the small envelope and reading the intricate Chinese words. Her brow furrowed, and she turned it around, opening the seal and unfolding the thick paper. It was really beautiful calligraphy, after all the Oracle had all the time in the world to practice. The letter was long, but written in simple terms and could be understood by anyone who could read it. So Eun Soo breathed in deeply and sat at her desk, reading; her expressions varied from confusion, to amazement, to awe and finally to that joy she had started autumn and actually giggled.

"Oh my dear Lords!" And she laughed out loud, while the maids watched her worriedly through the slit they had created by opening the door. _The Poor Thing!_ Eun Soo had finally lost her mind.

They moved quickly away, hiding, as Eun Soo stood and hurried towards the hallway looking around: "I know you are all around here! So come quick! I need to move the General out of our room!" The girls all appeared from their hiding spots, surprised and staring at her in awe.

Two hours later, as the general walked into the house; he saw one of the maids carrying a basket full of his clothes out of his room; he stopped her and asked what she was doing. "The lady asked us to move your belongings to the door next to your office."

"What?" And without waiting for an answer, he walked towards their room, and found Eun Soo stuffing his clothes into a large basket, handing it over to the maid to carryout. "Imja, what's going on?" He said surprised as she ordered the woman out of the room. The girl, bowed nervously at him, and Eun Soo sighed. "You are moving my things out?" He asked, unable to hide the hurt.

"Choi Young-ssi." She started, looking sadly at him; Eun Soo lifted her hands, as she had been planning through the whole packing process, and he moved quickly to her, taking her hands. "Listen; I really do want to have a child, but since you decided for us that now we wouldn't have…" Here she feigned pain (she wasn't in pain any more but he needed to think she was) and sighed. "Do you think we should sleep together? I mean it is really hard for us not to touch or please each other."

"Listen here, Imja…"

"In order to have a child we must go through the process of intimacy, you know this. And we could really never stay away from each other, so in order to ensure I am not with child after we play around for a night I better have you move out of the room."

"But…"

"We can have intimacy, but not right now. I'm in my most active period. You know how needy get," Choi Young nodded longingly; he loved when she got needy. "So I packed all your things and moved you to the room next to your office. That way we can avoid pregnancy."

"Wait, Imja…"

"It's for the best. I took this decision for us. So let's not talk about it, alright?"

He was left speechless for a full minute.

.  
.

"Appa!" Called Tae Hyung, peeking into his father's office; the room his thing had been moved into although bigger and with a connecting door to the small office/mediation room, felt empty and cold, so the child's presence was welcomed. "Omma said to fetch you for dinner." Choi Young sighed and nodded, standing from the side of the bed, defeated, and walked towards the hallway. "Appa, you like your new room?"

"It's alright."

"I think it's silly; Omma and you should always share a room." The boy sure was innocent, so Choi Young remained quiet as they walked towards their dining room. Deok Man and Dae Man were already there, and the maids were dismissed for the day. Eun Soo called Tae Hyun to sit, as she served the rice for them, the general took his seat and ordered the boys (all three of them) to stop goofing around dinner, of course they obeyed and his eyes settled on Eun Soo's back, she was currently finishing serving rice and turned to smile at them.

"Alright, here we go: Deok Man-ah, Dae Man-ah," She handed the bows of rice and stood, leaned slightly to place Choi Young's bowl of rice before him, and allowed her hand to dance over his shoulders as she walked behind him, her touch tantalizing his senses. It made no sense though, it was the usual touch she offered; but for some reason it seemed to be so much… was sensual the right word to describe it? Of course not, the whole family was together and they were having dinner…

"Appa, aren't you hungry?" Asked Tae Hyun, blinking at his father who was staring into space while everyone else was eating. The moment was forgotten as Deok Man asked about one of the many boys who lived around the barracks, apparently worried about him.

That night, while meditating under the moonlight sliding through the open window of the office, Choi Young pondered of his problems with Eun Soo. He was sure she was up to something, probably something rebellious because she was prone to such things; but she was in all her right. He had taken from her the hope a second child, so it was expected of her to fight the decision, but not to retaliate in such a way: kicking him out of his room… But the worst problem right now was his lack of foresight in the situation: it was really unbecoming of him to have taken the decision of not fathering without considering the repercussions. He was married, he wanted intimacy with his wife, how could he be so stupid and simply…? _Aish, how can you be so stupid, really?_ Yet there were many ways for them to be together, though not actual… intercourse… There was tantric path, he remembered that one very well, or even the balance and sharing of their Ki…

A sudden noise made his brow furrow slightly. Eyes closed, he continued to listen, slowly coming out of the meditative state he'd fallen into. The noise came again, and he turned, aware that it was coming from the room next to his; something thumping and then a soft moan. So Choi Young turned slightly, listening, a second moan followed and then Eun Soo whispered something, making the man close his eyes and attempt to go back to meditation.

For obvious reasons he could picture Eun Soo on bed, hands trailing down her body, playing with the folds of her clothes; her leg was shifted, showing off her bare calf and shin; the way her little toes tensed as her hands found their way into the clothes and disappeared…

She huffed, and the soft sound of linen been shifted was heard; of course Choi Young opened his eyes, aware that the lack of sight only enhanced his hearing, and turned. Eun Soo moaned again.

Alright; that was enough torture for tonight, Choi Young stood, not wishing to interfere in his wife's current… doings, and walked to the adjacent room, where his empty bed waited. When a much louder moan covered the air; Choi Young simply walked quickly out to the hallway and opened with more strength than really necessary the door to their room…

And there she was changing the bed covers, having a bit of a difficulty because of the heavy furniture's corner. She turned to stare at him and blinked. "Daejang, what is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It's late you should go to bed."

"I am trying but these sheets are just so difficult sometimes…"

"Of course, you don't know how to fold them right, let me." And he quickly got the job done, a little cranky. Eun Soo stood by the bed, watching him with the most innocent stare she could manage.

"Wow Daejang, you are so good to me!" She said, as he finished and when he stood and turned to her his eyes widened slightly. The folds of her clothes were open and showing more skin than usual.

"I have to go."

"Alright, good night." She said nonchalantly, leaning to pick up the pillows all over the floor, before closing the door he turned and saw her bending over…

_I'll need a cold bath._ He thought squeezing his eyes shut.

.  
.

The next day didn't fare any better; he walked into the bathroom after training with his son and found his wife standing from the tub, catching a glimpse of her wet, naked body… He couldn't get the look out of his mind.

It wasn't till Choong-sik shoved some documents under his nose that Choi Young woke up from the crazy thoughts he was having. "Sir, is everything alright?"

"Choong-sik, you… do you know how terrifying the prospect of having something forbidden is?"

"Sir?"

"Oh, forget it! Give me that to sign!" Said Choi Young suddenly snapping out of his own stupidity and taking the documents to sign. Only that they were meant to be signed they were just the progress reports of the newest members of the WooDalChi.

Returning home was hard for him that night; his mind was going around and around with the same disturbingly warm thoughts and although unwilling to share himself with her in fear of conception, Choi Young longed for his wife. It was weird to deny her, out of fear, and acting as if nothing afterwards; but it was even weirder to watch her move around the house in total calm and peace. Had she found some mysterious way of pleasing herself without him knowing? Because there were many ways of… A_lright Young, snap out of it._ So at the end of every day, as the day before, Choi Young entered his house and was greeted by the maids, his child and finally his wife; it was a little ceremony, every day everyone would come out to greet him, while Choi Young had to go find the person he wished to see the most.

"Oh General!" Greeted Eun Soo, happily. "You are home." And she kissed his lips, "Welcome!"

"Imja."

"I know you would come back late so I will run you a bath," She leaned closer, hand covering the space between her lips and his ear, bringing that sweet aroma closer to him, Eun Soo's soft voice invading his ear and making goose bumps raise all over him. "Tae Hyun is supposed to go to bed now, but he wanted to eat with you." She said, making him feel suddenly nervous: why was he so aroused while she whispered such a thing to him? He cleared his throat, and took in a deep calming breath.

"How about Deok Man?"

"He went to bed early, his leg ached." After that terrible beating he'd gotten his body had recovered well, but that leg of his always hurt when the weather was cold.

"Dae Man I think will be coming in late, he was… walking Deo Gi home."

"Ah, young love." She said with a smile turned to walk away. "Mark my words: we'll be having a wedding sooner than we think."

"I believe you." He said amused, and walked into his room, finding his son playing there. "Tae Hyun, did you already bathed?"

"Yes, Omma forced me to." Choi Young had to laugh at that. "Did you eat?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Then let's go eat."


	65. Chapter 65

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Celebration of Life

Prompt: Solution  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: Read and review please!_

.  
.

The boy snoozed and fell asleep after eating one whole bowl of rice. Choi Young carried the boy to his room, and made sure he was well covered and warm before fixing a stray lock of the reddish hair. Then caressed Tae Hyun's forehead and stood, smiling. Eun Soo was right outside, smiling at the quiet scene, arms folded and holding his robes against her chest. "I put Tae Hyun to sleep, Imja." She nodded. "Is that bath still warm?"

"I made sure it is." He stirred and she handed him his robes. "Maybe, tonight, you'll allow me to wash your back, Daejang." She said softly, making him blink rapidly. "I mean you don't have to…"

"**No**," He used more strength than really needed, making him clear his throat nervously. "I would like that. I would like it very much."

.  
.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"You'll get wet, just… stay in the room and talk to me."

"I don't mind getting wet." She said softly, taking the small bottle of shampoo from the side, lathering her hands to wash his hair; he dunked his head in the water and resurfaced leaning tensely towards her. She was sitting over a small stool, close to the tub, fully dressed and her sleeves raised up to her elbows, giving her enough space to help with his back and hair. "I heard that the new boys are doing pretty well."

"Training them is so easy now that that Dae Man and Deok Man are squad leaders."

"Deok Man-ssi was really happy about it, he keeps talking about it even when I already know the details." She said, her hands moving over his skull, massaging softly. "I keep telling him that all that glory will find him a good bride, but he refuses; he wants to enjoy it alone for now."

"The fool can have any of the palace maidens he wants; he is just been obnoxious."

"Wow, Daejang, talk nicely of your men and they will talk nicely about you."

"I'm sure he will realize he is been like that too and change. He is too humble to play arrogant."

"Yes, that is true. How about Dae Man? I heard he and Deo Gi are dating?"

"Since last week." He said happily, filling her in all the aspects and trials the boy went through just to ask the pharmacist for their first date. Choi Young had helped, she was sure, in bringing this about but Eun Soo was unsure on just how.

Choi Young remained quiet as she finished and asked him to rinse; he leaned his head back and she dropped warm water over his hair, making sure the soap was properly cleaned. His eyes opened and he watched her work, focused completely on him, with a small smile on her lips. Even after having done such a hurtful thing she was so gentle and caring with him; Choi Young will never understand this part of her, how forgiving and loving she could be. His heart desperately wanted to reach out to her, make her understand how loved she was by him; but by the life of him there was no way for him to do it. "Imja, should I wash your hair too?"

"No, it's alright." She responded, still rinsing his hair. His eyes closed for a second, and her hand landed on his forehead, making her turn to him just as he opened his eyes. She caressed his skin there, and smiled softly; then leaned in, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Imja." He said a bit after they parted, making her hum her answer. "When will we be able to… enjoy some intimacy?" The question was soft, in a low tone, as if he were afraid to ask her.

"Well, considering I'm about to have my period, and that there are a few days that is absolutely certain I can get pregnant… about two weeks, I guess."

"What?" His question was whispered in a desperate tone, making her hold back laughter.

"Why?" He shook his head, and moved to sit up. She could tell he was already hard and ready for her, while stupidly denying himself the joy of her body. Eun Soo wanted him to suffer a bit more, just for the joy fun of it; and leaned to hug him, her chin resting over his naked shoulder and adopting the softest voice she could muster; "It's alright, if we set out minds into this, I'm sure we'll do fine." Choi Young pulled away from her, tense. "I will leave now, I know I'm not helping you been this close." She stood, and turned.

_One, two, three…_ "Imja wait." Never failed, he always turned to her just as she reached three. "Do you know… there are other ways around our intimacy."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, turned surprised.

He stood, and Eun Soo's eyes widened in surprise; he was been too bold, he wasn't supposed to get this bold. The little mischievous girl in her started to freak out, aware that the whole thing was turning on her. He stepped out of the tub and walked to her, holding her shoulders tightly. "There are more ways to go around this, Imja; we just need some self-control."

"Ah?" She managed to produce, about to freak out; but he simply leaned to kiss her. "Choi Young, what about…?" But he lifted her and dragged her with him towards the tub.

.  
.

Eun Soo was on her bed, covered and warm; her husband had retired to his room a few minutes earlier, thinking she was asleep. She was surprised at all they had done, and how satisfied she felt, even when there was no real intercourse. She wasn't sure if this was something good, wasn't he supposed to be longing so bad for her that he would go mad with desire and actually…? With this unexpected turn of events Eun Soo wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or worried. That husband of hers always found a way around things.

They'll never have a second child at this rate…

Oh dear lord… could it be he would take a concubine and have a baby girl? _Nooo_… Nah, not Choi Young, he didn't even look at her when she put on that wig. How was she supposed to get pregnant if he figured they could…?

"Ah, really! This man!" With her method of seduction turn on her Eun Soo realized that she was now weaponless against Choi Young's unilateral decision; to think her plan had been working perfectly till he… Where did he learn to do all that with her mouth and hands anyway!? But it was her fault too; he just walked through her defenses with his frontal breakthrough as if nothing…

_The oracle was right,_ She thought, after tossing and turning all night, unable to sleep and feeling oddly happy about what had happened between them. _Whatever it is will happen, I should just wait patiently_.

.  
.

Ever since marriage the general didn't usually sleep anywhere. So the sight before them was something out of a memory.

Dae Man and Choong-sik stared in silence, the first moving his head from side to side in quiet disapproval but considering the strange situation (whatever it was) the fact that the general was dropped on his back, sleeping over the sand bags used for training, was rather amusing. Choong-sik walked over to the man, and kicked the sand sack, making the general wake up and squint his eyes at the man standing over him. "So now you are slacking off, sir?"

"What's this?"

"You are asleep, and the men are wondering if it's allowed, get up sir."

"I'm too tired." He said, sitting up; and yawning. "I haven't slept well lately."

"Is that so?" Said Choong-sik, with an amused smile. "I heard Lady Choi is looking for you." Choi Young got up quickly and hurried to the nearby building, obviously towards his office. Both men again, watched him; and Dae Man groaned. "Is he even aware he is on his way to a trap?"

"Let him fall, he is too tired to notice anyway."

"Maybe it'll serve as wake up call."

Choi Young hurried into his office, opening the door and closing it quietly behind him; sighing he turned and let out a loud yelp. There was his aunt, sitting on his chair, arms crossed and serious. "So I find you."

"Aunt, what brings you here?"

"I sent a message for you to come see me, didn't you get it? Or were you too busy sleeping around to avoid me?"

"How can you say that, aunt? I… I've been too busy to be spared that's all."

"Really? You can't really lie, punk, did you know that?" She said standing. "What are you planning now?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Whenever you plan something stupid your wife mops around the castle, and she had been doing just that; so what are you planning?"

"I haven't plan a thing, I just came to a simple decision and she is coping with it, nothing more or less."

"What did you decided?" She demanded, age had given her the right to know everything about their marriage; and when it involved children more so. Thanks to Tae Hyun she seemed to had become younger somehow, happier. "What?"

"We… I decided not to have more children. Women tend to have difficulties to get pregnant after forty, and Eun Soo understands this…" The woman slapped the back of his head. "Why!?"

"Fool! How can you destroy a woman's happiness this way! Didn't you know that having children is something beautiful and always longed by women! Since we are small we wish for two things: for love and children! What am I saying, this idiot wouldn't understand a thing." And she slapped his head again, when he didn't defend himself Lady Choi understood he was already paying the price for his decision. "Your wife is a really good woman, and of strong constitution, I doubt she would have problems getting pregnant again or any difficulties; she had none during her last pregnancy."

"She gave birth in the middle of a forest…"

"Because she was kidnapped, if she could have decided she would have done it in a silk bed!"

"I don't want to risk her, you have witnessed women die in their forties due to childbirth, and even hurt or their child die… I don't want any of that for Eun Soo, and I don't want to lose her, you are well aware…"

"So it's easier to break her heart and hope she gets over it? You fool! A woman can never stop hoping for the best, a woman always wants to share her love with her children, even the ones that are not even born! It's something silly we all share, that's why we get so happy about other's children." He took the scolding that followed gracefully, accepting the facts the woman presented without a peep. As Lady Choi spoke he was oddly reminded of Tae Hyun and how quietly he would fall while been scolded; the boy took almost totally after his father. She lifted her hand to hurt him, but the way he lifted his hand to defend himself, without been disrespectful, halted her and made her smile. "Stop been an idiot!"

.  
.

Eun Soo was starting to lose hope again; but she went to her herbal room and found the letter the Oracle had sent her. Obviously the woman knew when things were to take place, when and how and why… She lifted the large paper and sat on her usual stool, sighing.

_Dearest Lady Yoo. I am aware you no longer bear the title of High Doctor and although you will forever be it to me, it is better for you if I do not to address you in such a way; too painful and I understand. My reason for this letter is to sooth you into peace and calm; I am aware of the general's intentions and I assure you that they will not work. For you have read in history books, for I have seen it, and we both had spoken about: at first he will be unwilling but then he will press you into having a child. The timing is not yet right, sometime will pass, and then a bit more time, but you will be with child again.  
Understand that I usually do not send these sorts of letters to people, I do it for the reasons you already know. Neither am I this clear, but I assume you need these words to help sooth your heart. Be not afraid of doubt, they are totally unfounded, and smile. Your son and husband will need to see your smiles to know everything is well.  
Now go back to your herbs and smiles…_

How was she supposed to have her baby girl? And what did she meant with _some time will pass, and then a bit more time_ …? Oh, that sister in law of hers was sure eccentric!


	66. Chapter 66

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Celebration of Life

Prompt: Tragedy  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: I understand the confusion between the stories been posted in this fandom, and I really like the way the writers are creating their own homages to Faith; I am respectful and honored to have made so many friends in this page and all I have to say is this: the confusion is totally normal! Just know that Choong-sik in my story is already married, Deo Gi is dating Dae Man and Imja couple is crazily in love.  
Oh, yeah, get the Kleenex box out, this one is a tear inducing chapter. Read and review!_

.  
.

After greeting the King and been dismissed to go to his usual work, Choi Young skipped the busy main hallway and decided to cross the small garden that lead to the main gates. He had some business to conduct with the Suriban today and he needed to surprise them early in the morning, just before the sellers left for the usual cover jobs. Dae Man was with him, and they were talking about the boy's upcoming second date, the young soldier asking several tips on how to make a woman happy. Choi Young was giving him the usual tips; let her talk without end, let her get her way from time to time, but always show her respect, always care, always love her… when the man appeared from the side and stumbled, making the two of them turn and watch him. He quickly lifted and ran to them. "General, at the gate, one of the carts… you have to come! The Vice General!"

"What is it?"

"His son is hurt!" The man panted, tired, while Choi Young took hold of Dae Man.

"Get Imja, or that doctor!" And he hurried towards the direction the man had appeared from, followed by the tired soldier.

At the gate, just as promised, there was a loud crowd in a circle, while the cries of a man could be heard. Choi Young broke through the thick line of watchers, and finally reached the center of it; finding a horse pulled carriage, a bath of blood and Choong-sik holding the limp body of his child.

While no one moved to help, the life of the small child was slipping away. Choi Young hurried towards his Vice General, and took tight hold of his clothes, lifting him and dragging him quickly. He barked at the people to move out of the way, as he walked blindly through the open plaza, followed by curious, his hand never lost hold of Choong-sik, dragging him towards the Medical Hall; halfway through the doctor appeared, carrying a bag, his white clothes moved with the speed of his movements and upon seeing them his eyes settled on the boy. "Hurry to the center, hurry!" He called, and took hold of Choong-sik's other side, pulling him along so they could hurry.

To untangle the father from around the child was a huge ordeal; and only achieved by Choi Young. He had to let go so they could help the child, he had to let go so he could pray to whatever deity he believed in, he had to let go… Choong-sik finally seemed to understand what Choi Young meant, and placed the boy over the large bed, the two of them were ordered out, while the doctor examined the child. Choi Young, been taller, catch a glimpse of the doctor's eyes through the curtain that was drawn around them; he never wanted to see those eyes while the man examined any of his children.

Yue, the child's mother, had been called in and was currently sobbing against her husband's chest, holding onto him for support. The man was numb, eyes lost in the nothingness of the floor while Choi Young paced, from side to side of the room, waiting for news. Forgotten were his duties for the day, deep down he knew his men would understand as well as she Suriban, and he just turned and paced again. He saw two of the herbalist leave the room quietly, unnoticed by the couple, and without mentioning a thing Choi Young paced back to the door, noticing them returning with hushed whispers. Eun Soo made her appearance then, worriedly looking around; when her husband was found she walked over to him. "What happened? I heard there was an accident." Her whispers were low and she looked at the same direction Choi Young was looking.

"Choong-sik's fourth child…"

"Boong-Joon?"

"A cart ran over him." He continued, making her gasp and cover her mouth to keep quiet. "We brought him as soon as we could."

Eun Soo turned, to see one of the girls hurrying out of the doctor's examination room, her hands full of red stained cloths. She bowed to Eun Soo, and hurried out; the woman lifted her hand and covered her husband's wrist, squeezing. "Choi Young-ssi."

"Yes?" They were both staring in the same direction, petrified.

"I will be called in," The certainty in her voice was absolute, she was perfectly aware of her position, as friend and professional, and that the new High Doctor had no tact for these sorts of things. "Then I will return and tell them."

"Imja." He said, unsure of what emotions he should convey.

"Just… stay close, don't leave."

"Of course."

Jeong Rok appeared at the door, without saying a word or making a sound, and upon setting eyes on Eun Soo relaxed. Then nodded at her to come closer; Choi Young swallowed hard, and dropped his crossed arms as Eun Soo moved away from her husband and into the examination room. It took less than a minute for her to return, looking pale and eyes wide with tears, swallowing hard Choi Young closed his eyes and lowered his head. Following Eun Soo, Jeong Rok remained as impassive as ever, and walked into the room; Eun Soo walked over to the woman sitting by her numb husband, and touched her shoulder, making her turn. "Unnie?" She asked softly, making Eun Soo smile tenderly, her eyes full of tears. Choong-sik lifted his eyes finally and looked at the doctor, moving to ask about his child.

The doctor shook his head, making the man let out a cry of despair; in desperation the man lifted his fist, to punish the man for having failed at his job, but Choi Young took hold of him, and pushed him to the wall, keeping him still. Choong-sik struggled against the general, but his emotions overcame his senses, and only grief remained.

.  
.

The funerary rites lasted a hundred days; it felt like a hundred years for those close to the family. Choi Young stood by his friend's side, attempting to help in any way he could; from the funerary preparations, to carrying the small casket, to digging the hole and keeping curious away allowing the parents to say goodbye the their child undisturbed. Eun Soo watched over the mother of the child, having known her for so long, and made sure the children were well fed, bathed and put to bed at their hours; so they could cling to some normalcy through the process. She told them stories from her world, amusing them to no end, while Choi Young watched from a distance, amazed at her strength. It was winter and although her heart was still cold and lost, she found the courage to help and be warm with others.

Choi Young felt like a fool, he really did.

He heard, during the funeral's first hours, one of the men saying that the Vice General would not suffer much; after all he had other children to make up for the one lost. Choi Young had gotten up and slapped the man's head, angry to the point of rage. Then he dragged his men out, they were causing too much trouble anyway. When Dae Man asked why he'd done it, Choi Young simply breathed in.

"One child cannot replace another. It's hard to explain, Dae Man-ah, but once the space is filled, once the child is born and you see yourself in that little creature… nothing or no one else can fill that space."

In his nightmares Choi Young walked through the crowd to find Tae Hyun dropped on the ground in the middle of a blood bath, and fear grip him, forcing him awake; he would be sweaty and cold, turning to find Imja awake and the child snuggled against her collarbone. She seemed to understand his fear, and constantly reminded him that it was a nightmare, nothing more. Nights were like that, waking from nightmares, finding his family snuggled close by, and falling to wrap around them, needful of their presence. Tae Hyun enjoyed the attention, playing and practicing with his father as much as he could, while Eun Soo watched them play worried for her husband. She was sure there was a storm brewing inside of him, and she wasn't sure on how to approach him, in fears it might ravage through their household if not properly dealt with.

.  
.

There was a small letter over his desk.

He had walked past his desk several times, and had seen it sitting there, not in the mood to deal with the mail he'd ignored it. But now that he hid in the silence of the room, requiring some peace of heart but suddenly realizing the silence would only hurt him further, he reached for it, and curious he looked at the plain surface where the sender's name was supposed to be written; furrowing his brow Choi Young opened it quietly.

_General Young, your sorrow must be great, but be soothed in the knowledge that you did all you could. _

It was the oracle's hand writing, he was sure; he'd read the letter he found at the herbal room for Eun Soo, and several more sent to his aunt… How could this woman know this? The letter was even dated a week before the tragedy.

_It is your big heart and your caring actions what had gained you the respect and love of your men, what ultimately brought back your wife from the waves of time, and what will continue to carry your loved ones through the years. _

What was she trying to say, really? He had very little time to spare on reading.

_What you are doing is foolish._

Why were people set in calling him a fool?

_Your decision was based in no fundaments and although your reasoning was seeking for the best at the end you will harm yourself more than your wife or family. You know me well enough to know I only seek your well-being, you know I have helped you in the past, and you know there is no reason for me to wish to harm you. Then trust me when I say that no harm will come to your wife from a second pregnancy, she will be fine, deliver well and live long and healthy by your side..._

Choi Young had to stop reading, leaning to rest his head over his palm; he was already regretful of the decision he'd taken and although he just needed a few moments to gather his wits and apologize to Imja, but even Imja was aware he was not good at apologizing.

"Choi Young-ssi." Eun Soo said softly; she'd found her way into his room, not having visited it since he moved, and to his surprise she was smiling at him. His redhead goddess was sure so forgiving towards him, so innocent and warm… she walked towards him, and caressed his hair softly. "General."

"Hmm?"

"Are you still against leaning against a woman?"

"No." He'd learned the practicalities of leaning on his wife, and how well comforted he could be, so his head moved forward and rested against her belly. "Imja."

"It's alright, I'll hide you now for a little while." And finally some of the anguish he felt was relieved.

"Would you stay with me tonight?"

"Is that what you want?" He nodded, and sniffled softly, making her lean and kiss his forehead. "Then go, bathe, and I'll wait in our room for you."


	67. Chapter 67

**Less Than a Hundred Years**

Celebration of Life

Prompt: Life  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: I'm sure yesterday's chapter must have been very sad for everyone but it was required not only for Choi Young's change of mind but to have the story move forward. Remember that through the years people change, their experiences serve to enrich and move life forward after all we can't expect everyone to be the same they were during their college years; it's too unhealthy. I'm sorry if I hurt some sensitivities and hope you continue to read and review. Now for the conclusion of this arc, and the prologue for the next one!  
Wow the story is almost done and I can't believe it!_

"I'm worried." She said as he walked into their room, freshly bathed and dragging his feet. She'd put Tae Hyun to sleep, and was sitting on the bed, arms crossed and eyes set on the opposite wall. Choi Young said nothing, but stared at her. "I know you must be blaming yourself for the boy's death, I know you too well. And no matter what I say you will continue to feel this way." Finally she turned to him, wanting to see his reaction. "I'm worried for you."

Choi Young watched her for a second, and after a silent eternity, moved to sit by her. They were close together, not looking at the other. "I want to celebrate life." He said suddenly, it wasn't exactly what she expected him to say, so she looked at his profile. "I am saddened about Choong-sik, I feel terrible for his lost, but I also feel incredibly guilty."

"Why?"

"I want to celebrate life." He repeated, turning to her, there were tears in his eyes but not of sadness. "I want to celebrate every little achievement Tae Hyun reaches, I want to watch you dance under the rain, I want to hug our children. All of them, all the ones I've denied you all this time." She stared at him in surprise, her lower lip trembling. "One child cannot replace another, but… but it can help ease the pain away. What if… what if something like that happened to Tae Hyun? We would have no anchor, nothing. I'm not saying it will happen, let the thought die right here but…"

She kissed him. His words stopped, his heart was at ease, she leaned up and kissed his lips softly, lovingly; in a way he had not felt in a while. Eun Soo smiled, pulling away so his forehead could rest against hers, eyes closing for a minute. "Do you mean it? You want to try?"

"I want another child, Imja. I really do, as many as we can have."

Eun Soo melted into quiet laughter, as if keeping a big secret that would get them both grounded for life by their parents. Or in this case their monarchs. He followed her laughter, and couldn't help but to chuckle himself, Choi Young kissed her forehead and cheeks, as she knelt up in bed and took hold of his face, kissing him deeply. "You really want a baby girl too?"

"I do remember you mentioning something about having a child that would look like the both of us." She kissed him, while Choi Young's hands reached to hold her elbows.

"I want her to look like you."

"No, Imja, we already have a child who looks like me, let her be like you." He said, moving slightly away from her kisses, Eun Soo leaned to kiss him but he stopped her. "I mean it." As if she could control such things.

"I know, just… undress so we can start practicing!"

"Practicing?"

"You didn't think we would go right ahead and make the baby right? We need practice."

.  
.

Choi Young woke up, gasping for a breath and eyes wide. He tried to sit up, but the woman tangled with him in bed complained, and touched his cheek, pulling his face to her. Eun Soo could see the way his eyes were lost for a second, as if still dreaming, and the way his skin was pale. She kissed his lips softly, hoping he would wake from the nightmare still clinging to his senses, and he returned the kiss. Finally able to breath he pulled away, "I just need to sit up. Let me sit up." And she untangled herself from around his bare body, watching him sit up and take deep gulps of air; he was tense, breathing in raggedly and erratically, while the warmth of their bed started to lift. He trembled slightly, and Eun Soo lifted to kneel beside him, wrapping her warmth around him. Choi Young covered one of her hands with his and sighed, finally breathing normally.

"Was it a nightmare?"

Choi Young rarely had nightmares, his life had been plagued with the dreadful thoughts before Eun Soo, but with her care and gentle love she had seemed to conquer over them. Until tonight.

"A bad dream." He said softly, swallowing hard. "I haven't… have one in a while."

"I know, it's alright. You've gone through a lot lately, it's a miracle either of us are so calm about this." She said softly, using her rational mind to try and explain what they were feeling, but Eun Soo was still at awe at how well they had dealt with the rollercoaster of emotions. "Nightmares or bad dreams are normal."

"I just want to sleep. Let's go to sleep." He wanted to burry himself in her hair, hidden from the world, safe and protected. Eun Soo would watch his dreams, because she always did.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" She watched him laying back down, sounding worried.

"No, I am not ready for that." He admitted softly, helping her to lie down beside him; they were naked and warm, and he just wanted to recreate the quiet pocket of heat and love they had fallen asleep in. He was still shaken and as the woman pressed to rest against his chest, her hands caressed his long hair.

"Should I change the subject then?" He didn't respond, and she took it as a sign for her to continue. "What do you think we should call our girl, when we have her?"

"Imja, you are getting ahead of things, don't you think?"

"We never really think of a name for the boy, remember? Someone else had to find a proper name and although I like it…"

"Are you pregnant yet?"

"I don't know."

"Then we are getting ahead of things."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Imja." He said with a chuckle; the subject had diverted his attention into lighter matters, the memory of the foggy nightmare dispersing from his thoughts quickly.

"Maybe something graceful and beautiful, like one of the models I know from my time."

"I assure you we can find a proper name for our daughter."

"I know I know, I just want to think of happy thoughts for now on. How about we make love again?"

"You are insatiable tonight." He said with a chuckle, turning to kiss her lips, her hand landed over his shoulder an when he pulled away she smiled.

"I don't see you complaining."

"I am not, it's just a random thought."

"You said you wanted to celebrate life."

"I do." And he kissed her again, happy he could celebrate life to its fullest.

.  
.

The man had been burying himself in work, and heaven's forgive him Choi Young had encouraged the actions. When they could sit down and take a little breather Choong-sik assured that thanks to all the work and exercise he was able to sleep without thinking much, or without remember much, it was a balm for his broken soul. His wife was also very busy with his children and Eun Soo was keeping her very entertained with soap and cosmetic making. The children were also busy with their learning and slowly things were getting back to normal. Of course that little piece of joy was forever gone, but life went on…

Choi Young could see the way life continued, through the sorrow and the pain, giving away like seasons into happiness and contentment. It was a quiet cycle that always sneak up on them; they were after all simple mortals that had no idea how the Fates worked, or why they did things. Someday, he was sure, they would all understand why the pain was required; after all given enough time Choi Young had learned that if Mae Hee had not died so tragically he would not have appreciated Imja's closeness, or her love, or the way she was wrapped around him all the time, even while away. Choi Young had taken this new small tradition with Choong-sik; together they would watch the last of the week's drills, and right before parting they would turn and breathe in the air full of peace and calm. They would rarely share words, but felt oddly comforted; the Vice General's pain would lessen, and Choi Young would gather the strength to be by his friend's side. The men weren't blind, they had understood how sacred the moment was, and they would wait, until the leaders walked down the hill to be dismissed.

It was during one of those instances that Choong-sik breathed out loudly and it made Choi Young turn to look at him. There were tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I blame myself." He started eyes full of tears. "It was my fault and I will never forgive the fact that I brought him with me."

"Choong-sik…"

"But you know what he said to me, before everything happened?" Choi Young shook his head, swallowing hard. "That I was the best father any kid could have. _I love you appa_. So at least I know, that he was a happy boy. And that is the only consolation I have."

"You once told me, that having children was like been in the military." Started Choi Young, not sure on how to console the man and saying the first thing that came to mind. "If you let one little mistake pass they'll grow up crooked. But sometimes the mission they are given… take them away from us." Choong-sik turned to look at him, curious. "But we always remember them, right?" The Vice General stared at the man in silence for a few minutes and then smiled.

"Sir you are really bad with words." And the two of them laughed, Choi Young stood and padded the man's shoulder, hoping the mood would ease and he would be more comfortable about the whole thing… "Thank you either way, sir." They turned to look at the farming grounds right outside the training grounds and as the wind picked they took in a deep breath. It was their way of celebrating the vibrancy of life, the two fighters worn by the trials and tribulations would take on the essence of life and then go home to share it with their families.

.  
.

The King summoned him a month after Choong-sik returned to work. Choi Young walked to the King's office and was announced by the eunuch outside, the door opened and Do Chi invited him in, smiling gently and bowing. The general made it into the office and walked to bow to the King, who sat behind his desk; the surface of the desk was covered in documents, brushes and the black in, the King's seal was to one side, resting safely in its box. The King gave a soft smile, and finished the document in hand.

"General, you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Sir."

"I am glad you come quickly; yet… saddened." Choi Young's expression changed, as Do Chi pulled the documents from the Kings hands; the King stood and sighed heavily waving at Choi Young to sit down. Thanking him, Choi Young sat and set his sword against the table. "I called you in to ask a favor of you." The general said nothing, waiting for the man to continue. "There is a small war ridden town north from here; after the plague that hit our outskirts they had not been able to recover and crops are scarce. They have sent word to us to send supplies and help."

"It's been five years since the plague, why now?"

"The mayor appointed has been stealing the money; we have already sized his property and arrested him, but bandits are stealing the last of the town's goods, men and children are dying because of this. I want you to go there and serve as mayor and protector of the city until I find someone more capable of serving as mayor there."

"Mayor? I don't think I have…"

"You will only serve there for a short time, I assure you I need you in the palace more than away, but… for now I can think of no one better for the job."

"What of the WooDalChi sir?"

"I was hoping Choong-sik would take over their command; it will keep his mind busy and his body active."

"I agree sir." There was a short tense silence, in which both men thought for a second of their situations, then Choi Young smiled and turned to the King. "I shall take your order then sir." Do Chi appeared from the side and handed the King the royal command with all the instructions of the mission for Choi Young. "What is the name of this town?"

"Pyongyang."

"When would I be leaving?"

"Immediately."


	68. Chapter 68

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**5 years later**_

The roads were dry.

It was spring, in the fifteen year of King Gongmin's reign; the people were prospering and finally happy. The promise of warfare was a distance away, as usual, but the peace in the land had provided the farmers in the outer cities with untouched plowing grounds.

Although palanquins were usually comfortable places to travel in, after a week of waiting and resting within one of the contraptions Eun Soo had gotten tired, and wished to stir under the sun. Spring was already here and she needed to be bathed by sunlight, the winter had been harsh and long, and with the promise of a really bright future ahead, she had the whole caravan stop, to be let out. Tae Hyun was riding with Deok Man, who wore everyday clothes and kept watch over the child. Eun Soo was watched over by Dae Man, who walked beside her making small talk and getting flowers for her; even when married he seemed to have a soft spot for Eun Soo, treating her like their _noona_ all the time. The WooDalChi around her were calm and having a good trip, not worried for any sort of attacks; after all who would dare touch the caravan delivering the wife of the Commanding General of Goryeo? After having defeated the Japanese pirates Choi Young's name had traveled throughout the country, louder than the King's, announcing his strength and loyalty. But the voices also cried about his relentlessness during battle, how dangerous he could be when those close to him were touched… and about the beauty for another world he had married. Choi Young had gotten the Heaven's to give up one of Hwata's students out of love, and if that didn't get him any respect, his commendations in battle, his sincerity and loyalty would probably do the trick.

Eun Soo lifted her face, covering the sunrays attempting to hit her face and sighed in contentment. She had rarely traveled with her Daejang, but this was out of a dream; finally out of the castle, to live away from royalty, by royalty's command. Choi Young wouldn't worry about the castle, for it was well protected, and he was following the King's orders… So they would be fine without court intrigue, or the scolding looks Lady Choi would send their way, and their child will also learn the country's beauty.

"Noona, aren't you tired? We've been walking for a while now…" Asked Dae Man softly, leaning in and looking at her face. Eun Soo turned to him, the boy who had grown to be an honorable man, and smiled.

"No, I want to walk for a while more."

"Then have some water." He said, pulling out a leather pouch, and offering it to her. Even after all these years, when given an order by the general they followed it to the dot. If the general said to keep the doctor and his child from dehydrating then so be it; so used was she to watching their care for them, that she simply took the bag and sipped from the water, smiling.

"Tae Hyun," She called, turning to see Deok Man hurrying towards them; the tall brown horse bobbed its head up and down as they neared and the woman offered the pouch to her child. "Drink, so you can show Appa what a good boy you are." She said, watching the boy's long fingers wrap around the pouch. He was taller than any of his friends at capital, his long arms and legs were obviously inherited from his father's side, but he had her easy going temperament; and the red tint of her hair. His almond eyes always reminded her of Choi Young.

"Alright, Omma."

As the boy drank from the pouch a call from the head of the caravan was heard, making everyone turn. "What's going on?" She asked, unsure on how to react and relaying on Deok Man, who paled.

"We are close to the city; the General is coming out to greet us."

Eun Soo got into action; she took the pouch and threw it towards Dae Man, who had climbed on the Palanquin's side, and helped Tae Hyun off the horse. "To the palanquin, quickly!" Some of the soldiers laughed as she hurried her child in, and then laughed herself, helped by Dae man into the palanquin. "Our secret!" She said with laughter in her voice, and the door was closed and wise Tae Hyun quickly pretended to be intently playing with the few items he had there. While she picked an almost finished cross stitched cloth and pretended to be working hard on it. As usual the WooDalChi acted as if nothing had happened.

The General had ordered her to remain within the palanquin to avoid attacks, but she liked to walk as well; what amazed everyone was how easily her child would follow with her, even without saying a word Tae Hyun knew what to say or do so either his mother or WooDalChi were caught in troubles. He might look like his father but Tae Hyun took after his mother's personality.

The sound of heavy hoof beats and the salute by the men as the sound grew closer was heard, making Eun Soo's heart beat faster, she couldn't help it and started smiling, touching her cheeks as finally the horse arrived; Deok Man's salute for his general was heard, and there was a knock on her window. Eun Soo feigned indifference, hiding her smile, as Tae Hyun dropped everything and moved closer, she moved the material covering the window. "What's this? Why are you bothering us?"

"I'm sorry to bother you madam." Said Choi Young smoothly, bowing slightly to her. "I understand you are expected in the city, so the mayor has sent his escort to take you there. Your beauty and wildness are well known to him."

"Oh, is that so? Is the mayor aware that I am a married woman?"

"He is aware, and very happy about it. For it is the mayor who is here for you, and I understand you are his bride."

"Oh, it's been so long since I saw my husband I hardly recognized him. I had quite forgotten his face."

"Omma, that's not true, you are always talking about him."

"You be quiet." She hissed at the boy, smiling back at Choi Young.

"If that is so, then," Said Choi Young quite amused, "I shall have to have you acquaintance with him again. Tae Hyun, make sure your mother doesn't get into troubles, alright?"

"Yes, Appa!"

Choi Young turned to the rest of the caravan. "Straight ahead! No stopping until within the city!"

"Yes, General!" Cried the entire troop of men, as the general ordered his horse to a gallop.

It was spring and the flowers were in bloom.

.  
.

The small city of Pyongyang was full of people who had been witness and victim of the struggles of war. Many warlords had ruled it before through the battles it fell in the hands of Goryeo and even after it was part of such an important nation, the rules abused their power and citizens. It required a strong hand to lead it, yet the gentle care to help it raise and become something completely different of what it was. According to the letters Choi Young had sent to her, the city was nothing but a road of dirt and clusters of hidden shelters were the families attempted to hide and live, where bandits roamed and took whatever they wanted, and where crops were something unheard of for a decade. Farming in the area would only lead to troubles, due to the bandits and robbers, and the families depended on wild game and fishing.

In four years and with the help of the army regulars and the few WooDalChi Choi Young had taken with him, a small town with two stories structures for the people to live and prosper now covered the crossroads that once stood there. Through those four years Eun Soo had been left to wait back at the capital: sure Choi Young visited and sent her letters and reports to the King, but he would not risk her or their child in case robbers and bandits would return. So when she Choi Young informed her that she would be able to come live with him for the last year of his work at the town she had been static. She couldn't stop smiling, or talking about the trip, her child got even more excited about seeing his father and they both got quickly ready and left the capital three months after his last visit. But here she was now; curiously staring at the people and the town. While the people walking around, busy with the day's work stopped and turned to watch the small procession that had been announced a week or so earlier, attempting to get a glimpse at the woman who was supposed to arrive from the Capital city, bringing several supplies from the vast medicine halls within the castle grounds. They were all smiles, as the Mayor moved through the city, silent and serious, yet on horseback; he usually walked around town, listening to their complaints or ideas for making this a better place to live. A small cheer was heard as they neared the house, the people gathering around the palanquin in a semicircle and watching in curiosity as the soldiers gathered to protect the caravan's contents. The Mayor of the small province of Pyongyang dismounted, and walked towards the palanquin, opening the small door and offering his hand; Eun Soo smiled as she took his hand, and left the small confines of the palanquin. She got a glimpse of the people around her, curious about them as they were obviously curious about her, and smiled at them. Once on the ground, she was released by her husband.

"Appa, this place is bigger than I thought." Said the boy, looking at his father. "And just like you described it in your letters."

"Father never lies, remember I told you that?" Said Eun Soo as the kids of the people around them started to gather around her, amused by her; she was like a goddess with reddish hair and white clothes. She smiled at them, and crouched to be as tall as they were, offering her hands so they would come closer. They all gathered around her, touching the silk of her sleeves and her red hair, she smiled and spoke to them, looking at each of their little faces. The children all told her their names, but there were so many she lost track and simply laughed. Embarrassed their mothers started to gather the little ones from around her, while Choi Young moved forward and called her in. As the guards coerced the people to move around, to return to their jobs and houses, Eun Soo stood and for a second complained about her circulation. Choi Young waited for her at the gate, a small smile in his lips.

"Appa, Omma likes to fool around a lot, right?"

"You are so young and you already understand that?"

"You say it a lot, and I remembered it."

"Yah! You two!" Said Eun Soo, in disbelief of her son's comment. "You are making fun of me?"

"No, Omma, never." Answered the boy while his father shook his head; the child could play both his parents real well.

.  
.

The house was small; it smelled like freshly cut wood, incense and the aromatic scent of herbs. It was similar to their place back at the capital, and a small garden adorned the center, where the wind played with the leaves of a tall old oak tree. Of course there were no flowers in the garden, just the tree. Eun Soo liked the cozy space, and smiled at it. "Wow, it's bigger than I thought." She said softly, aware that it was smaller than she pictured it, but not wanting to make her husband's spirits drop; they were finally together and their peace should last for longer than a few minutes. Choi Young put the child on the ground, and waved at him to go explore the household, what the child did joyfully. There were no guards around the house, just the three of them, and when the child vanished through one of the doors, Choi Young moved closer and enveloped his arms around her. "Daejang." She said surprised, her hands lifting to hold him.

"I missed you." He said softly and dropped a kiss on her hair.

"It was only three months; you've been to battle longer."

"Compared to the grueling mayor duties battle seems a joy."

"It wasn't as bad!" She said, finally turning in his arms, "You are safely in this town, building and ordering people around."

"I rather order men into battle; it gets boring to have people obeying without protest."

She kissed him, surprising him, and wrapped her arms around his slim waist. "I missed you too."

"I've been longer to battle." He repeated her words with a small smile, Choi Young leaned to kiss her this time, and afterwards their foreheads pressed together, as if reconnecting. At some point she started humming, the tune created by the beat of their hearts, and she sway with him smiling. His eyes suddenly open and their child came running back towards them.

"Appa! I found my room! Kimchi and Kimbap were sleeping there!" The dogs wrapped around them, barking and whining at Eun Soo's presence, while she petted them with joy.


	69. Chapter 69

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Kimchi and Kimbap had lasted longer than any of the dogs breed with them. They were old but still full of life, though Choi Young now used them more as guardians than attackers. They had been allowed into the house because they had manners (or so Eun Soo said) and because they always protected Tae Hyun. The morning after her arrival, Eun Soo woke up to find her husband and child in the garden; the boy was given a wooden sword and his training continued; while away the WooDalChi had continued what Choi Young started, but it wasn't the same for either of them. So the boy was eager to start exercising again with his father.

Eun Soo watched, as her husband teach their child the way of the sword. She dreaded the ripple effect this training would have in her son's life, and she hoped Tae Hyun wouldn't have to go through conflict and murder, but in this age and land… She stepped forward, after taking a deep breath, and made her presence known to the boys. Eun Soo smiled at the two men in her life and watched them concentrated in battle, or the mockery of one. To the people who could have been called her contemporary, back at home, Eun Soo was sure this would be called child abuse.

The child attempted an attack, and was grabbed by the wrist, disarmed and pushed forward then kicked to the side. Choi Young shook his head and threw the wooden sword to the side, "Get up boy." He ordered, the sword in his hand was twisted in a circle with a flick of his wrist; Eun Soo was worried for a second for her child wasn't getting up. But when he lifted his head, Tae Hyun got such a determined, fierce stare, which reminded her of Choi Young. If ever the thought of stopping this would have crossed her mind that stare would have stopped her in her tracks; the child needed to learn this. His father would not harm him (unless really necessary) and this world… In this Goryeo and the times to come, required the child to learn this.

"Never let your guard down!" Threatened Choi Young, as the boy got the wooden sword back and attempted another attack, been easily deflected by his father. "Never give your back to your enemies!" Choi Young hit the boy on the shoulder, and when Tae Hyun turned and avoided been kicked by his father and managed to hit his father on the side, but Choi Young wasn't impressed, he grabbed the boy into a tight headlock.

"But if I'm to be defeated…"

"Remember how much your mother worries." And the boy suddenly turned and bit his hand, making Choi Young cry out in surprise and drop him.

"_Always be resourceful_!" Cried the boy, hurrying towards his mother, hiding behind the skirts of her gown. Eun Soo, surprised, turned to her child. "Morning, Omma."

"Good morning to my two warriors."

"Yah, punk! Get back here! Hiding behind the skirts of a woman!"

"You said to use all the resources I have! You won't hurt me in front of Omma!"

"Get back here!" And Choi Young went after the boy, making Eun Soo cringe and shrink into herself, while the boy let out a cry of feigned fear and ran down the hallway; Choi Young kissed his wife's cheek, "Good morning, Imja." and followed the soon to be nine year old. Kimbap ran after them, barking; while Kimchi walked towards Eun Soo, both of them watching the boys disappear down the hallway.

"Aigoo." She said, and turned to the dog. "I have two teenagers at home." At the other side of the house, Tae Hyun ran past by, followed real close by his father, whose long strides were loud and secure. Before the boy could turn in the next corner Choi Yung got hold of him.

A light scream made her turn, and found a woman cowering quickly towards her; Surprised Eun Soo turned to face her and the girl stopped a mere inch from her. Eyes wide she stared at Eun Soo, her green eyes and flushing, they were so close her breaths moved Eun Soo's messy hair. Then she cringed as if in horror.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!" And she started bowing like crazy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm… Hei Ryung, I'm this household's maid."

"We have a maid?" Asked Eun Soo, slightly surprised.

.  
.

Eun Soo was busy throughout the first three weeks.

The small clinic built for her to work in was full to burst from the very early hours of morning; she had not come here to be idle and quiet, she had offered to help those sick and prevent further sickness. Probably to even train a few of the herbalist that came with her to become doctors in their own right.

She saw patient after patient, taking pulse and giving them herbs from the ones brought from the capital city. She taught the women how to boil water and purify it, to avoid sickness, she created an attendance order and kept record of those sick. She cleaned house, unpacked, kept after her messy son and dogs, her husband required some cleaning up as well, and her job didn't seem to end there. Eun Soo started to gather several herb seeds to start her new garden going, with a part for her usual herbs and a part for the boys to play around. Though for some reason she was sure they would play all over the house and not bother.

Eun Soo was kneeling on the ground, hands dirty and face sweaty when her son appeared and sat beside her, watching her work. "Omma?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Is it true what they say? About the ground shaking?" He was munching on some fruit he must have found in the kitchen, because it was cut into little perfect squares and served in one of the cups she'd brought from home.

"What do they say?"

"I heard the other boys saying that the ground shakes sometimes."

"They say that?"

"Hmm. But it hadn't shake in a few months." That was worrisome on its own; and she thought about it for a minute, then turned and smiled at him. The child didn't need know how terrible an earthquake could be, or how horrible its aftermath might become, so she used the same words her mother had told her when she asked.

"Sometimes, mother earth gets really tired of resting on one side, so she turns in her bed, and everything over it shakes, and the ground isn't steady until she gets comfortable. Maybe mother earth is just getting comfy in bed after moving, right?"

"Yeah, must be." The dogs appeared from the side, announcing their master's arrival, and Tae Hyun stood, hurrying to greet his father; he left the cup close by, making his mother sigh. Eun Soo cleaned her hands on the apron she wore, standing to greet her husband.

"Welcome back." She said softly, as Choi Young made it to the garden, carrying their son by one leg, the boy was struggling and attempting to be freed, but unable to fight the hold…

"I found this, is it ours?" Asked Choi Young, smiling at his wife.

"Last I check." Eun Soo turned her head and frowned at the child's position.

"He is so dirty, should I dunk him in the bath tub?"

"Sounds like a plan, dinner will be served soon anyway."

"You also need a dunk in the tub." Commented Choi Young on his wife's appearance, turning with his son towards the general direction of the bathroom.

"No!" Was the cry of terror that followed, "I don't want to take a bath!"

An hour or so later, while the boy studied, because Lady Choi had made sure there was a good teacher in town to help the child continue his studies, Choi Young was pulled aside by Eun Soo, who was a little worried about the question her son had made her. When Choi Young heard this he sighed. "It's true then? This place has been going through earthquakes?"

"The ground shakes, yes, but it's been over two seasons since the last one." She could not remember any big earthquake in the area during Goryeo, but once again she never did pay any attention to history lessons; too engrossed in her mathematical equations Eun Soo now regretted not having studied harder the history of her people. Yet she was literally living history now. "Imja, don't worry;" he said soothingly, caressing her forearms. "I'm sure that nothing will happen."

"I'm just… more worried about Tae Hyun." She said softly, leaning into his arms. Choi Young let out a soft breath, and held her.

"I worry too, after all we haven't…" He stopped talking and kissed her hair. "We three will be fine."

"I know." She said in a small voice, Eun Soo had done everything possible to have that second child, and after five years of unfruitful attempts resignation was starting to grow in her heart. Maybe this girl he had would be another woman's child, who knew, she wasn't growing any younger and although pain had already settled in her heart… Choi Young kissed her forehead.

"Don't." He said softly, making Eun Soo look up. "I know what you are thinking, it won't happen." And he untangled from around her, smiling. "I have to go out for the night, the men are worried about the bandits coming at the end of harvest, so a small patrol has been set."

"And you had to take the night shift?"

"Just the first shift, I have to give them example."

"Of course you do." She said softly, smiling. "I'll be waiting for you to get home."

"No, just go to sleep." He ordered softly, and kissed her forehead.

.  
.

Hei Ryung turned out to be the town's clumsiest person. No matter how hard she tried she always shoved, pushed, pulled, or stumbled with the items around the house, either breaking or damaging them. She was always apologizing and Eun Soo was worried for her poor back, though she seemed to have a chain and ball wrapped around her neck; every time she was perfectly calm she was pulled forward in apology. For Eun Soo it was really sad, but soon enough she got used to it; thought she was searching for a way to help her.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry; I know how precious this vase was to you, I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's enough, stop, alright stop!" Said Eun Soo taking the girl's hands and helping her sit. "Don't apologize so much! The vase wasn't that important, calm down."

"But I know it was a gift from the Queen…"

"Relax, I have so many of those home… it didn't fit the decoration anyway." She sighed, and they sat on the nearby chairs, making the girl stare at her with wide eyes. "I know you feel guilty, but don't; it'll be fine. Now tell me something; why are you always apologizing? Even for stuff that isn't your fault?"

"I do? I'm sorry…"

"Stop it!"

"I… I'm not sure. I've apologized like this since I was a child."

"I see. Well, here you don't have to apologize so much, alright? I like you and I don't really care if you break the vases or cups, those are replaceable, you are more important than them." And she lifted her hands, showing her all the cuts. "Every time something breaks, don't go picking them up with your hands; I want you to find the broom sweep it, alright? The same for cooking, if you get burned just call me and I'll look at it."

"I wouldn't dream on bothering you."

"It's no bother. Just look at those two." She said nodding towards the boys in the garden, practicing with Tae Hyun. "I've patch them up for years, and I know they will get into trouble soon, so I always watch over them."

The girl turned to them, and then turned to Eun Soo, noticing how warmly her stare was. "Are they your children too?"

"What?"

"You are watching them as if you raised them."

"No, they are… like my little brothers."

"You are such a good mom, why haven't you had another child?" The words cut Eun Soo, but this girl was not at blame of how life had dealt its cards to the doctor so she only smiled at Hei Ryung.

"It's hard for women after forty to have children…"

"You are over forty?" If Eun Soo hadn't liked this girl, she would have liked her now. "But you look so young!"

Eun Soo squealed, unable to help herself, and hugged the girl. "I love you."


	70. Chapter 70

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Earth  
**_Author's Ramblings_**_: I hope you all are keeping up with the story, and enjoying this arc. I've been a bit apprehensive about this arc but with the positive response I got from my beta readers (who were forbidden from changing one bit of the story, hence the many mistakes), I am feeling better about it. I hope you enjoy it too._

.  
.

Choi Young had changed. His body had undergone the natural process of aging and although still strong, his face now bore little wrinkles and there were gray hairs in the thick uncombed strands of hair. He had matured, in other words; he continued to be a gorgeous man, with those almond eyes that now held wisdom and peace, the thick lips that were usually closed yet would smile more often now, and the growing sense of humor that never ceased to astonish her. At least with her he was starting to joke around more often, when he was together with Tae Hyun the two of them joked together a lot. She had gone to bed, as he asked of her, but unable to sleep while thinking on many things, Eun Soo decided that instead of thinking she would wait for her husband to return home. She rested on her side, watching the small desk set on the corner of the room, the flowers over it, and the way the curtain lifted and moved with the soft wind. She wasn't tired, as much as worried, and could only take in a deep breath to try and calm her racing thoughts.

She was so terrible nervous about this baby girl, so terribly worried about the regions earthquakes, and so worried about her child… The door opened and the soft breeze of spring slid through the room, making her shiver under the covers. Choi Young had taken a bath and was now drying his messy hair, breathing in softly, not wishing to wake her up. He set his sword on its resting place, moving quietly towards the desk and inspected the view to the outside of the house, he must be disapproving she left the window open…

Choi Young closed the window and sighed, the towel was thrown to the other side of the room, to the small basket she'd prepared for towels, and he was about to take off his robes when Eun Soo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Daejang." She said softly, lifting her hand. Choi Young turned surprised to her and walked to take her hand.

"What are you doing up? I told you to go to bed."

"I am in bed, waiting for you. So neither of us broke our promise, right?" She sat up, as he sat down next to her, and she kissed his cheek. "Was the watch difficult?"

"Boring. There are no bandits in the area and the boys got worked up for nothing." She helped him take off the upper robes, aware the nights were too warm for him, and set the clothes beside the bed, where he could easily reach them in case they were needed. He was aware of her worries and wanted to sooth her somehow, yet his words died before his lips opened, and his arms reached to hold her.

Since their son was born they learned how to make love through the night quietly. Their bodies would do all the talking though no words were exchanged, and tonight it seemed to please her more than any other time before. Eun Soo held tightly onto Choi Young, her eyes pleading for more of this sweet love he could pour at will over her skin, she was willing to do anything, anything at all for him tonight, and took from him all the consolation she could from him. When their release hit them, in an extremely powerful way, Choi Young was left with a quivering body pressed to his, her weak arms wrapping and holding onto him as tightly as possible, sobbing her pain against his skin.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed against him, making his heart break suddenly. "I'm sorry I can't give you our daughter." She sobbed again; Choi Young rested her over their bed, she had been kneeling over him, and caressed her wet cheeks and hair, looking down at her. He was in pain just watching her been in pain, and wanted to sooth her… if lovemaking wouldn't suffice then he would pull down the stars to sooth her… "Just hold me, just… hold me please." He wrapped around her, allowing her to hide against his body, and covered them with the warm sheets, kissing her temple and hair, caressing her back and arms, waiting for her to be ready to talk. She asked for kisses, as if they were water, but Choi Young became a small spring of love and showered her with tenderness; he kissed her lips and cheeks, her shoulders and collarbone, returning to kiss all over face and finally her lips again. She drank from him, a thirsty woman who had gone through the desert, and held onto him; passion built between them, and she welcomed him home, moaning softly his name as their eyes met. Energy crackled between them, reaching into her and filling her every cell with the essence of him; it was his unspoken way of cheering her up, or lifting her from the small corner she had fallen into and bringing her to life. Eun Soo sobbed out, not because of what she thought she felt, but because of the way his love reach into her body and slowly removed the stone enabling her to continue living quietly and peacefully. The same stone that had set into her heart and wouldn't allow her to bulge forward…

Her nails left deep marks down his back, as they found each other and the explosion of colors and emotions invaded their bodies, soft crackling was heard as she lounged forward and took his body, wrapping around him, not wishing to be separated from him. Her moans drenched his back and his grunts echoed into her body, and in the silence of the night their beats were as one.

It took a while for them to recover, and finally settled over the bed, covered with the thin sheets and each other's body, Eun Soo gasped from the light slumber she fell into.

"Are you there?" She whispered softly, and Choi Young chuckled, eyes closed.

"I'm here, Imja." Now with a clear head, and utterly comfortable, Eun Soo lifted her head to look at her husband. Choi Young lowered his eyes to hers and smiled.

"My body," He was suddenly tense, but didn't move. "My body is going through a very difficult change in life. I won't be able to bear any more children, but I will not have my period."

Choi Young could remember his aunt mentioning something about this change, and how difficult it is for women; but he wasn't sure what it really was. Eun Soo went into describe how her body wouldn't be producing something that would enable her… He got lost in between the crazy heavenly words, but allowed her to finish and look at him; his blank stare must have given him out. "You didn't get one bit of what I just said, did you?"

"Not really. I do know women go through a difficult change at your age, or later, and that you will not have your… monthly discharge, but… the explanation as to why eluded me."

"Well, because of this change my fertility is over. I won't be able to have another child." That he understood perfectly, and leaned to kiss her forehead. "I really wanted to give you another baby." She said softly, voice breaking. Choi Young just held her, hoping he would be able to console her through his touch. When Eun Soo fell asleep Choi Young realized he needed to write a letter.

.  
.

Enough was enough.

When Eun Soo came home to find not one, but two of her favorite vases in the box labeled 'what I broke today' she figured it was time to fire the maid and get a new one. Because she couldn't continue hiding her vases and cups from the girl. Choi Young seemed to agree with her, not because she'd broken anything belonging to the man, but because Eun Soo was so angry, yet he was worried about the town's folk going crazy with gossip because the lady of the Mayor's household fired one of the well-known citizens. "Just give her another chance, Imja. She has a really big heart." He mentioned, finishing writing something and after stamping it with his family seal handed it to the messenger boy along with some coins. The boy quickly bowed and left, while Eun Soo sighed.

"You've tried to fire her before, haven't you?"

"Three times, actually. She cried all three times. Her family is big so she is trying to sustain them, just… I'll talk to her and have her…"

"She's broken every vase I own, thank heavens I didn't bring the ones the Queen gave me if not they would be all over the floor."

"Her work here is a joy for the potters," Mused Choi Young, "I order new pottery every month."

"Well that has got to stop; all our money is going into fixing what she's breaking." She huffed, and Choi Young smiled, placing his hand over her shoulder. "I'm just saying…"

"I understand, just understand her and try talking to her, before you arrived she hadn't broken anything in over a month."

"So she's nervous about me? I thought she didn't mind me anymore."

"Not you, I guess." He said, turning to the gardens, and signaling at her to look. Eun Soo turned, and saw something that made her scoff out loud.

There was Hei Ryung carrying a basket of clean clothes, probably to set them in their drawers, when Deok Man appeared from the side, helping her carry the heavy item. She blushed and thanked the man, who also blushed, and they both disappeared into Tae Hyun's room, Deok Man apparently realizing his mistake came out quickly, blushing and stumbling with the table there.

"Not only have I lost all my vases, now I lose my tables and chairs too?" Asked Eun Soo to no one in particular. "How can I get in between that beautiful love story?" She asked the general this time, making him shrug his shoulders. "This is so unfair."

"The boys are leaving in a few days," Informed Choi Young, returning to this desk. He had several documents to look over before continuing his usual town inspection and then leaving for the weekly town meeting. "Is there anything you want them to take to the Queen or the boys back home? Or maybe some herbs to be delivered from the Medical Center?"

"I already gave you the list of herbs, but I will like to write a letter to the Queen and Lady Choi. Can I give them to you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. I have to answer several queries for the town meeting, are you assisting?"

"I don't know; depends on my mood." Something crashed on the distance, making the woman close her eyes and fists, and Choi Young pressed his lips together. "I will go fire her, I don't care about their love story she is fired!" She hated town meetings so she was finding a good excuse to skip it.

.  
.

Sitting in her desk, with the view of the dying sun casting yellows and oranges that bordered in pinks over the sky, Eun Soo fixed the papers and brushes to start writing. She set up a candle next to her aware she might right into the night (it was a letter for the Queen after all) and sat down comfortably. Ultimately she had not fired Hei Ryung but let her out with a small talk to that hopefully would get the woman to be a little more relaxed around Deok Man. Afterwards she scolded Deok Man for been such a distraction for the woman, and although he didn't understand why she'd done it, she offered her advice to 'find a nice hair pin and earrings' to impress girls. Hei Ryung didn't seem to have many of those around, and her hair would look so pretty with hair pins… Eun Soo smiled, and wetted the little brush with the dark in, when the candle beside her fell down to the ground, the flame died as it hit the ground and it rolled to the side making Eun Soo stare at it.

At that second the ground groaned and mother Earth stood to get more comfortable on her bed.


	71. Chapter 71

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Wood  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: People don't like the idea of Choi Young taking a concubine. I even got a promise/threat saying that my story would be boycotted if I added a concubine. The fight sprung an idea that I might/might not use. It's just too funny to let pass. _

.  
.

The Oracle lifted from her bed, as the tremor of the wind lifted the curtains and shook her entire room. She shuddered and furrowed her brow, gasping softly out loud; quickly she got up, and forgetting her coat she moved to the door. The maid in wait who was resting there complained in surprise and stood to follow.

"Lady! Lady wait!" She called, pulling the covers for the woman, running after her. "Lady!"

Rain was falling hard, and moving through the darkness of the castle, the Oracle gasped and hit several objects. Having finally lost her sigh wasn't helping her much… The echo of the maid calling her made no difference as she hurried to the stairs and carefully moved down them. The monk she found gasped and bowed, stopping her.

"Child where are you going to?"

"I have to go! Let me go!"

"Where to?"

"It's shaking! Everything's shaking!"

"It's just a nightmare, child, calm down."

"No it's not!" She said, finally pulling free from the monk's hold, and moving to the side, aware the wind was coming from the side a door… She ran past the monk, past the small table and into the fresh rain making her head lift as if able to look at the cloudy sky… But it wasn't the sky she could see, beams of wood and tile fell over her; she was deaf with the sound of shattering wood, and the earth moved beneath her feet, as shadows fell over her making her lift her hands to cover herself…

Her body fell to a small ditch, right under the wood boards of the outside hallway, her scream echoed through the temple, waking most of the sleeping monks and residents there. The monk and maid were able to find her because her hand stuck out of the wood, fingers limp and wet.

.  
.

Choi Young had been calling for silence and order when Earth shuddered it's complaint; screams and cries were heard and he quickly pushed Dae Man and the girl holding all the documents that required to be dealt with under the sturdy oak table; he quickly wrapped around Tae Hyun, who had insisted in accompanying him, and they took refuge, waiting for the quake to be over. The groan of the wood above them was loud, cracking and creaking lead to the breaking of wood and the heavy ceilings collapsed over them, at least half of the assistants to the meeting were out of the building as screams and the smell of dust covered the air. It felt like an eternity but when the tremors and shakings subsided Choi Young checked his son first, asking loudly if he was alright. The boy was shaking, but his father assured everything would be alright; then he turned and looked at Dae Man, who was bleeding but conscious, and to the girl; who was shivering and huddled at the far corner of the table. Screams could still be heard, and getting up he took a good look around.

He was astonished to see the scene before him.

A minute ago they had been under the safety of a roof now they were outside, surrounded by the darkness of the night and the brewing stormy clouds ahead. The town was mostly on the ground, people were calling for help from collapsed buildings and fires were starting to brew at every corner; the impression was forever plastered to his memory and for a second he was left speechless and motionless. Then his brain woke up. _Imja!_

Turning to the general direction of his house all he found were shambles and darkness.

The general quickly gathered whoever he could find; the night grew darker, the fires larger, the children were coming out of the rubble of their houses, crying and been consoled by the small school teacher, taken to the only building that had survived, the stables. Choi Young helped carry the injured and ordered the soldier still in town to be divided into squads. Those with medical knowledge would be helping the teacher and the children, another squad would start creating another building, while the remaining four squads were to start digging and searching for survivors and putting out fires. Choi Young instructed Tae Hyun to stay at the small school, he already knew most of the kids and could give a headcount of those present or missing, and it was the safest place for him right now. The general barked orders, moving into the job of removing survivors from the shambles, while his heart beat rapidly.

_Her, search for her! _ It begged, while the cries of the citizens he promised to take care of were calling him back. All he needed was to get over the large mountain of rubble and wood.

Rain started falling two hours after the earthquake.

.  
.

"Noona!" The sound of the loud call made Choi Young turn, he was attempting to drag a family out of the mud and surprised he looked towards the shambles of his house. "Noona!" The dogs were barking, the rain still falling, when Deok Man appeared from the side, climbing through wood and broken clay, tile and lives, scanning the area. "Noona!" Obviously he didn't know where Eun Soo was, the way he was scattering around in desperation. Choi Young pulled the woman with her child out of the wood and urged them towards Dae Man, who had gotten his injury cleaned up and joined the rescue efforts. "_**Noo**_-_**Na**_!" Deok Man was injured, and by the way he was walking around he was in either shock or about to collapse.

"Dae Man-ah!"

"Yes!"

"Get Deok Man!" Once the family was free and able to walk on their own Dae Man urged them to the medical center, and turned to hurry towards his house. "Kimchi!" He called loudly, making the dog stop barking and run towards him. "Kimbap!" The second dog was drenched in blood, but didn't seem to be injured, it pulled Choi Young towards the inside of the house through a small safe path and they he found Hei Ryung resting against the thick tree trunk. He checked her pulse, just as Imja had teach him, and found her pulse was strong. "She's alive." He whispered, as another of the men moving around found him. "Take her to the medical center!" He screamed, lifting the girl and handing the other man. "Kimbap, search for Imja." He ordered the dog, as the man hurried away, avoiding the broken wood. Half the house was still standing; the dining room, and Tae Hyun's room, along with the kitchen and the small storage room built recently. The kitchen was safe because Hei Ryung always cooked early and there weren't many candles lit for the night. But Imja was not in either of those rooms.

The dog sniffled, searching for a bit, then its head lifted and its ears perked up, another bark was heard and turning they saw Kimchi appearing at the top of the pile of wood. It barked loudly at them and moved away, returning. Obviously it wanted to be followed.

Choi Young scrambled over the rubble and watched the door move over a particular space, it was joined Kimbap who started acting in a similar fashion, whines and growls were escaping them as they sniffled and circled the area, making Choi Young hurry through the wood…

A limp hand rested over the thick wood, cold and wet, fingers limp.

"Imja." He said softly, taking the hand between his own and giving several soft slaps to it, trying to find some warmth. When the fingers moved and caressed his palm back he let out a cry of desperation, and called for someone to help him. It was a senseless cry of course; no one could help him.

.  
.

The boy arrived to the temple with the small sunshine that snuck through the loud spring storm. He was offered some cover and warmth and while drinking the warm tea handed the men the letter the General had given him. Some more coins were given to the delivery boy, and the letter was carried towards the upper rooms, where the Oracle rested. After the small run out of the house she had been ill and quiet, pensive; when the letter arrived to her hands she could tell who it was from by the way it was neatly folded.

"Read it to me, please." She said softly, to the maid, who took the letter and started reading.

"_Oracle,_" Started the girl, surprised at the lack of honorifics or salutations used. The straightforwardness of the letter made the Oracle smile. "_Forgive me for having bothered your quiet confinement and I hope this letter finds you well. The reason for it is as follows: Imja has told me about her difficulty to bear children and that her fertile time has come to an end. In the other hand you have written to me, a long time ago, that she would bear me another child, without problems. I understand all this and probably is of no use to mention but I must ask: could it be Imja is not aware? Could it be she can be pregnant and not aware of it?_" There is no sender, madam."

"There is no need, for I already know who the sender is." The oracle grabbed a pillow and cuddled it against her chest, breathing in deeply. "The poor thing wasn't even aware of all the trials to come after writing this letter."

"Will you answer it?"

"Yes, right away. But it won't get there on time."

.  
.

She was warm.

The cries of pain and for help were loud in her ears before even opening her eyes. She had a headache, a bad one, and confused she was forced to open her eyes.

Eun Soo found herself staring at the cute pouting lips of her ten year old son, whose head was resting over the pillow, right next to her, while playing with her right hand. HE was telling her a story, she was sure, but the pain in her head was so bad she couldn't make out most of the words. Her palm opened, and as her left hand lifted to touch his hair he turned to look at her and gasp. "Omma! Omma, are you alright?" Asked the boy, genuinely worried, and lifting to look at her closely.

"Omma is fine." She whispered, unable to hear the child so worried. "Omma is just fine." Tae Hyun dropped soft kisses over her face, hugging her. She was in pain, that much she could tell, but his kisses were sweet and warm and she wanted to hug her son forever. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Appa covered me. I'll go get him, he said to fetch him when you woke up." And he quickly unfolded himself for around her, and got out of bed, running barefoot out of the room. Eun Soo wanted to scold him for doing so, after all with the chaos and all she wasn't sure if the house was safe… The loud strides for steps echoed in her brain and she smiled to herself; happy to hear the heavy steps. The door opened fully and Choi Young looked her over for a second before her head turned to try and look at him.

"No, don't move; I'm here." He said quickly, moving towards her, his hands held her side and head and he leaned to kiss her. "I'm here, don't move. You are injured and need rest."

"I am?"

"It's alright, you are safe now."

"Young-ah." She whispered and Choi Young leaned to kiss her, breathing in her scent and kissed her again.

"You are safe, I'm here." He climbed to bed, because she wanted to be held; his arms wrapped around her and he brought her to the safety of his chest, where she could whine and moan all she wanted, knowing all would be fine. He kissed her forehead and held her until she fell asleep again. Choi Young rested for a while there, feeling calm and peaceful since this whole thing began.

When he found Imja buried under wood he started ripping it apart, piece by piece, injuring his own hands, but unable to stop until she was completely uncovered. She stared at him, in the haze of pain and confusion, her eyes shining with the morning sun, body wet with the light rain drizzling over them, and her trembling hand attempting to cover her. The image was smoldered into his subconscious, as many others, and would probably produce nightmares… the bloody legs lead to another scramble of motion and though it all Eun Soo had fainted.

Two days had passed and it was probably for the best: the stitching process was no easy task, and if she'd been awake it would have probably been worse. She had looked so pale back then, now she had some color and didn't seem to have fever. Help was requested from capital and it was on its way, many have been saved by the prompt actions of the Mayor and the soldiers, and the rubble was starting to be cleaned up. Amazingly enough most of the crops survived, yet many lives were lost; children were left orphaned, widows were mourning… yet the Mayor could be thankful to the Fates that his wife was alive, injured but alive. He woke up with a soft touch to his cheek and turning found Imja awake, resting on her side. "Water." He quickly got up, making sure she was covered and hurried out, Deok Man was sitting on the small surviving hallway, legs on the broken down garden and nursing his injured arm.

"Water?" Asked the General, making the man hand him his pouch of water. "How is that arm?"

"It's just a scratch sir, it bled out of fear for the High Dcotor."

"Wash it and be sure to bandage it well."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sure Dae Man will go hunting soon, why don't you go with him?" Without supplies the men were going on daily hunting trips to provide for the town's needs; it was a good thing the sport around here was plenty and the men could always bring enough for everyone. The river close by continued to provide the water, though many were avoiding it in fear of been washed away by newly created streams.

"Yes sir." Choi Young returned to the room, and helped Eun Soo to drink.

"Young-ah. It hurts." She said after drinking, touching her leg, but his hand pulled her clawing fingers away.

"Don't touch it." He warned softly, worriedly.

"How bad is it?" There was a short silence, and he swallowed hard. "How bad is it?" She repeated, panting.

"We had to stitch it together, you lost a lot of blood. Imja, it's bad." And he slowly unfolded the sheets, and the cloth around her right thigh.

While under the rubble Eun Soo could tell the way the wood had pierced her leg had created several deep cuts, but not this bad. The skin was red, angry still, there were so many cuts that through the tears she couldn't make out exactly how many. The stitches were well done but as she looked at the horizontal and vertical lines… She sobbed, Choi Young leaned to hold her and cover her leg, as she wrapped around him in need of his comfort.


	72. Chapter 72

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: You know; I just realized that not everyone has the same take in Choi Young's personality. It sounds odd for me to say/think this because I have two stories with two different Choi Youngs… So sometimes I feel like I'm dealing with a man with multiple personality disorder. Thank God I know someone who can give him therapy and make him (all five personalities of him) feel better.  
Inside joke, sorry._

.  
.

Recovery was slow.

The town itself was a resented, just as an open injury; the houses were messy stitches wrongly done by inexpert hands, the wood was piled as if swollen skin and muscle, and blood had ran down the streets as life was lost. The people's faces were downcast and the general mood of town was clear: all the hard work of the last three years had gone to waste. The houses were gone, there were difficulties to survive again, there were many orphans, and there food was growing scarce, the harvest was yet to be taken care off and without farmhand, able and ready, they were about to lose the crops that survived the earthquake. The town needed a moment to breathe, to mourn the loss of life, and then again get up. Through this slow process Choi Young had to work into taking an unusual role: the healer.

As leader the town required he ordered those willing to listen around; to safeguard the little they had; the crops had to be protected from the raiders, the river banks had to be constantly guarded when people went to gather the precious liquid, then the injured, the messengers and livestock… and encouraging the townspeople not to give up. If that weren't enough he had to be healer at home too. Tae Hyun was a little afraid to leave his mother alone, so he had to assure the boy that his mother required rest, that she would be fine. Deok Man's arm was scratched, and his head had received a painful blow, but he seemed to be fine. Dae Man's head also got hurt, and it went to prove how strong the WooDalChi were, or how hard headed they could be. Hei Ryung was feeling better, and had taken good care of Eun Soo.

At first the woman had confined herself to bed, unwilling to leave it due to her injury. While Hei Ryung cured the leg she wouldn't let anyone in, and she was easily annoyed if the subject was brought up. Even by Choi Young. She would take her bath, helped by Hei Ryung, and return to hide away in her room, and neither Choi Young nor Tae Hyun would be allowed in until she was properly covered. At first the boy was confused, because his mother was always of cheerful disposition and willing to let him close at all moments; for Choi Young it was worrisome because only when properly covered by clothes and the bed sheets would she allow him into their bedroom. But everything would be forgotten by them; the door open and she would ask for hugs and kisses, and talk about their days… Probably it was her way of dealing with the situation, but for Choi Young it was something he constantly thought about. Through the days the load of recovery became lighter; houses were raised, a small medical center was now fully functional, and the barns were almost done. As usual his presence apparently made it simple for people to follow orders, and as he walked down the main street, watching that all were working and not one was misbehaving, Choi Young cleared his throat. "Sir!" Called Dae Man, appearing from the side, Choi Young took a second to cough a little and turned to listen. "Several men want to talk to you."

"About?" And he stopped walked, turning to look at the leaders of town walking towards him. In total they were three people, and they usually made trouble for him. Hana, the town's midwife, Dae Ho, the owner of vast farming land, and Duck-Young, the smithy. Taking a deep breath, and ordering Dae Man to hurry back to the house (just in case he might start laughing at the smithy's name again) Choi Young took a deep breath. "Yes, how can I help you?" He said calmly, blinking at the three of them, who seemed angry or unsatisfied for some reason.

"Mayor," Even after four years Choi Young rather preferred when people called him _General_. "We must voice our concerns."

"I already told you that all the harvest will be used for the recovery of town, we cannot sell or deal with it. There are four guards posted…"

"That is not it! It's about the clean water supply! We have been struggling with the creation of that well…"

"And what seems to be the problem?" He asked, not worried.

"There is nothing but stone in the land we chose to build it in, so…"

"Didn't I tell you to build it right next to the school? Or even the infirmary; they need it more than right next to your house, Dae Ho-ssi."

"That's why I'm here!" Said the midwife, angrily. "You cannot build right next to the infirmary, what of all those sick people!"

"We've done everything possible to avoid sickness and infections, just…"

"I also need one built next to my place!" Cried Duck-Young, loudly, making Choi Young sigh out; a headache building in the back of his head. The three of them started to struggle, fighting among themselves while Choi Young watched for a few seconds, before turning and walking out of the scene. He called one of the WooDalChi stationed close to the building he was passing by, the infirmary, the boy hurried towards him eager to serve.

"Go find the boys digging the well, have them find three better spots to dig that well."

"Yes, sir." Choi Young padded his back, and the soldier went off. The bickering trio walked behind him, while the town's folks watched from the repaired rooftops and sides, whistling at the General to wave at them.

"Appa!" Called Tae Hyun, making Choi Young feel a little at ease with a familiar face that wouldn't complain about his decisions. "Look, I have roasted nuts!"

Choi Young neared the boy, looked into the bag he was showing and picked some of the nuts, popping them into his mouth. He gave the boy a quiet grin and messed the boy's reddish hair, walking into the house. He almost bumped with Hei Ryung, who apologized and hurried away blushing, then with Deok Man, who was obviously running after the girl. "Just ask her to marry you." He hissed at the man, who blushed and hurried away, making Choi Young smile.

"Dad, are we practicing today?" Asked Tae Hyun, moving around his father, eating nuts and playing with the dogs.

"Yes, later." Sighed Choi Young, aware he had to practice the boy…

"Alright, I'll get everything ready."

Kimchi and Kimbap ran after the boy, when the door to the room opened and Eun Soo peeked out. "Oh!" She said happily, and walking out of the room in her own, she wore a white and blue gown, covered with a blue coat, his favorite color on her, and her hair was up in a tight messy bun. "I'm glad you are here!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well, I got out of bed." She announced happily, as if having achieved the pinnacle of some achievement, Choi Young walked to her and kissed her, unable to hide his happiness at the silly event.

.  
.

From the _healer_, Choi Young turned into the _worrier_.

Eun Soo had been up and walking about for a week now and through the days Choi Young managed to get less and less sleep; his back was pressed to the wall, Eun Soo resting on her good side, molding her body to his (and forcing reactions on his starved body), while their child rested in her arms. Even while looking like a fourteen year old, while asleep the boy looked his age, his face relaxed, his body limp and warm against his mother… and drooling on his pillow. Choi Young chuckled softly, and leaned on the pillow, while Eun Soo sighed and turned her head towards him.

"Mayor, what is it?" She whispered making him chuckle.

"I rather you call me _daejang_." He said softly, kissing her ear.

"Alright, Daejang, what is it?"

"When you heal, I want you to pack. You and Tae Hyun are returning ot the capital."

"What?" She said louder than really necessary, turning (or attempting to) towards him.

"Famine will strike soon, and I don't want Tae Hyun to go through that. Deok Man is returning with you, and I'm sure he'll want to take that maid…"

"I am not leaving you here to starve to death!" He hushed her, pointing at the child (who was frowning in his sleep), Choi Young reached towards the boy, and pressed his finger in the middle of the little frown, settling him into peaceful sleep once again. As best as he could, Choi Young slid out of bed, managing not to wake the boy up and was followed by Eun Soo; who did manage to wake their child up.

"Omma?" She boy said, sleepy.

"I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back."

"k…" And the boy hogged the pillow, now sprawled over the small bed. It was a miracle really, that the three of them could fit in there. Both parents had the aches to prove they slept there…

They were quiet, moving slowly towards the back of the kitchen, and she did get a bit of water; walking was tirying for her now. Choi Young sat on the outside hallway, looking up at the moonless sky. "Now can you explain to me what you mean?"

Sighing, Choi Young helped her sit by him; Eun Soo wasn't angry just annoyed at his decision making. "Today I spoke with one of the farmers; all the fields are covered with little worms eating away at the crops. If we don't do something we will lose the crops in less than two weeks." Eun Soo let out a gasp of understanding, her father was a farmer (or at least will be) and she knew the difficulties of not being able to produce; their farm had been at the edge of being lost to the bank one year… Considering the quickly diminishing food supply, the roads blocked because of the earth having lifted not allowing the entrance of help from the capital, and now without the hopes of crops; things did look bleak.

"I see." She finally responded.

"So I want you to heal fast so you can pack and take Tae Hyun back to the capital."

"Daejang." She said softly, making him turn. "I can't go back."

"It is not a matter open for discussion…"

"All the roads are blocked." He stopped talking, turned to look at the darkened property around them and sighed. She could tell he forgot about that; her hands slid to hold his arm, and her head leaned over his shoulder. "I guess you are stuck with me." Through his worry the general couldn't help but to chuckle at her words.

"Fine, but don't go complaining when you are hungry."

"I won't." She said softly, smiling. "We'll figure it out, Daejang, you'll see."

.  
.

White and yellow Chrysanthemums covered the back yard. Eun Soo took several strolls down the path that led to the river, gathering water to purify along with Hei Ryung. As she carried the empty jars her hands grazed over the flowers, feeling at least a bit of peace out here. Hei Ryung was humming a soft tune that fit the soft wind trickling their hairs and noses bringing the scent of summer with it.

"I hope the flowers don't get sick too." Murmured the girl, while Eun Soo filled her jar with water, noticing the soldiers standing around, guarding them.

"I think there's something we can do to the crops." She sighed, and looked at the maid. "My father owns a farm, and he usually would use pesticides based on organic material. I have been wreaking my head but I'm pretty sure the plant is not endemic of Korea."

"What's it call? I can ask my mother…"

"Neem Tree." Answered Eun Soo, sighing. The girl thought about it, but then shook her head.

"No, I've never heard of it."

"Of course not… it's Indian or something… My father used it several times when the crops went bad due to locust, it works real well and it's a green solution to all those chemical compounds." She finished filling the jar and stood. "Of course right now I would give my bad leg for a pound of those chemicals." She said, and started her path back to the house. "I wonder if those Japanese raiders had one, maybe if I send a letter to the castle I might know." She was talking to herself now; Hei Ryung had gone back to humming and was still filling her jar. "Azadirachtin would have been so good for the crops…" She mused, walking through the large field, and sighing when she saw Deok Man and Dae Man appear from the side.

"Noona, the mayor has called for a town meeting. He requires all of us to assist."

"Oh, well then," She answered, as she attempted to hand the jar to Deok Man, who walked right past her and towards Hei Ryung , taking her jar. Dae Man took the jar, while Eun Soo stared at the other couple with an open mouth. "I can't believe this. That fool is in love."

"I'll take this back to the house."

"I'll have a bit of water and follow." She said, as Tae Hyun appeared from the side, practicing the moves his father had shown him while the dogs barked and played around him, attempting to get his attention. "Clean up, we have to go to a town meeting." She called, and finally arrived at the house, the kitchen was now restored, thanks to her two bodyguards; the cupboards were filled with different cups and bowls, survivors from the earthquake, there was a large sink, a small storage room, and the buckets of water. Right outside, because it was too dangerous to keep it inside (Choi Young was still worried the ceiling might collapse on them), was the stove. She picked one of the cups and filled it with the water from the carafe… "Azadirachtin , Azadirachtin… What other plants produce it?" She wondered to herself, turning to look at the field, where Hei Ryung and Deok man were walking, where her child and dogs were playing, where the wind was slowly picking.

Realization sank and the cup shattered in the ground right next to her feet.


	73. Chapter 73

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: I have been considering the possibilities with this story and although I could make it longer than 100 chapters I don't think it would be a good idea; the whole thing is to be less than a hundred… anyway I have a lot of stuff to think about considering this couple is so sweet, with so much to still do, and so few chapters to write about.  
I want to take this moment to thank Lauren for her help! You helped make the difference! _

_.  
._

Two hours later, when Eun Soo failed to attend the town meeting, Choi Young stormed into the house, looking for her. To his surprise the house was full of motion; Hei Ryung was trying to keep up with the demands Eun Soo was making, Deok Man was carrying a large jar towards the kitchen and the smell of something boiling covered the ground. The guards were not in their places, guarding the doors and possible entrance places, and surprised, Choi Young walked towards the kitchen, where he found Eun Soo and Dae Man grinding something in a couple of large homemade mortars.

"What is going on here!?"

Eun Soo continued to grind. "Oh, you are home? Good, bring me that big bowl quickly!" She said, making her husband move towards the sink and pull a large bowl, half filled with ground flowers. As she emptied her mortar into it, he watched in annoyance.

"You were supposed to attend the meeting, did Dae Man not tell you?"

"I had to skip it, I had a great idea."

"The rice wine, Noona." Announced Deok Man, placing two big round jars over the sink.

"Drinking yourself to oblivion is a good idea?"

"I'm not drinking this! Though considering the situation it seems like a good idea. Anyway!" She gathered a large bouquet of flowers, white and yellow chrysanthemums and started to pull the flowers, throwing them into the mortar. "I have been thinking, all day long, how can I find Azadirachtin, which is a very good pesticide. But Azadirachtin is derivate from _Azadirachta indica_, of course this comes from India and I don't think it's found in Korea. So I was considering the possibilities when it hit me! PYRETHRINS! Which is produced by the _Chrysanthemum cinerariifolium_ and the _Chrysanthemum coccineum_! Aigoo!" and she clapped her hands in joy, finishing ripping the head of the flowers along with petals and laughed while grinding the items in her mortar.

Choi Young turned to Dae Man. "Am I supposed to understand any of that?" Dae Man simply shrugged his shoulders and continued working, doing the same thing Eun Soo did.

"It's a pesticide General!" She announced, leaving the bowl full of squashed flowers and dragging the big bowl he'd delivered towards the other sink, quickly trying to open the rice wine jars. "It's a solution that once sprayed on the crops would get the worms, out of the crops. It serves to kill off other bugs too." The jars were too high for her, so Choi Young took the caps off, and pulled them off the sink, holding them as she took out some of the wine, sipping some in joy, and shoved the flowers into the liquid. "This wine will serve as solvent, since it's an alcohol, it will extract what we need from the flower, then we can dilute it with water and spray it on the crops. This solution will take around three or four days to be done."

"Then the crops will be saved?"

"All of it, of course. But we need more rice wine."

"I'll find more of it." He announced, and lifted the jar on the sink, pulling down the other one (this time stopping her from drinking). "The fields around the school and infirmary are also covered with these flowers." She quickly shoved the contents of the bowl Dae Man was working on, into the jar with wine and ordered the boy to find more flowers.

"Then have the men and women pick it up! We need as much as we can get!"

"And here I thought you were slacking off." He murmured, with a chuckle, setting the jar back over the sink.

"I was slacking off, then I figured this out and got to work." He gave a quick kiss, stealing a moment from her busy mind, and smiled.

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?"

"No, but I will patiently wait for it." And she kissed him again, laughing.

"You are wonderful." He moved to the door. "I'll find all the rice wine, bring more help and pick all the flowers I find." Choi Young halted and furrowed his brow. "That sounded so strange coming out of my lips." And he hurried out.

.  
.

That night Eun Soo was able to mash all the chrysanthemums found in the gardens, fields, and pots around the entire town. Along with the flowers she claimed every single pot of rice wine, and every wine she could get her hands on.

As the last of the jars were carried away to be stored for the next two days, Eun Soo followed the soldiers, urging them to be careful. Safely stored away, and with the problem under control, Choi Young could finally breathe and set to wait. Dae Ho wanted to keep the jars at his house, because it was bigger, but Choi Young had heard of the man's cunning nature, he would probably exchange the jars and sell the liquid to the farmers; so the mayor denied the man the privilege of housing the wine, and kept it in his house. Besides it would encourage the builders to reconstruct his house faster.

The WooDalChi and regular soldiers divided the chores, some went hunting, others took guard outside the doors, and the rest went to bed, too tired with all the ordering and running around, and with all the flower picking. Tae Hyun was asleep on bed, snoring away his tiredness, while there were no other sounds in the house; even the dogs were sleeping.

Choi Young found Eun Soo in the kitchen, rubbing her neck and sighing tiredly. "You worked really hard." He commented, making her gasp and turn.

"Why are you scaring me like that!"

"Sorry," He said with a soft chuckle. "Why aren't you resting?"

"I just wanted to drag all this clean jars out of the way and to the small storage house outside."

"I'll do it."

"I can drag stuff around."

"Your leg is still healing, I want you to rest."

"Let's just do it together and we'll finish faster." With a reluctant sigh he agreed, only because she could be as hard headed as he was. So he picked the bigger jars and walked to the small storage house a couple of steps outside the kitchen's door, "Just put the jars right outside the door and I'll get it." She said moving quickly to the door, carrying a little empty jar.

"I'll do it, Imja, it's alright."

"You must be tired too! I'll put everything in and close the door." She insisted, but Choi Young simply side stepped her and left her behind, opening the heavy doors and setting the jars at the end of the small space. There were several empty rows of wooden shelves, a small window that allowed the moonlight to filter and a small pot resting under the window, with a yellow flower sticking proudly; it was the only surviving chrysanthemum after all.

He turned to her, surprised, and questioned her with his eyes.

"Oh dear Lord how did that get there?" She cried out, obviously faking surprise, and turned away to set the jars on the shelves to the side, cringing.

"Imja?" She hurried to pick up the pot with the one flower, and held it to her breast as if a child, protecting it.

"It's the one flower I brought from home, and I didn't want to mash it! Look at how gorgeous it is! When have you not seen me making our flower grow so big and fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" He asked, highly amused, when she shoved the flower his way; undignified she simply pulled the pot away from him and held it.

"I won't mash it! I love this flower, it's our flower…" He stopped her tantrum, by taking hold of her shoulders.

"Imja!" He called loudly, his eyes managing to lock with hers. "It's alright."

"So I don't have to mash it?"

"We have more than enough of that pesticide you prepared; we don't need to mash this one. You can keep it." He smiled softly at her, kissing her forehead. "I wouldn't have minded if you kept this one." Eun Soo was obviously embarrassed by her childish behavior and wouldn't look up at him, but instead of pouting she simply smiled. "So you can hold on tight to them and make them grow fluffy and big."

"Now you are just teasing me." She said, pouting, holding the vase with care. The wind grew loud and heavy; closing the door behind them. Eun Soo set the pot on the shelf beside them, and was about to open the door… Choi Young took hold of her hand and pulled her in for a tight embrace; surprised Eun Soo melted into him, allowing this moment of joy to wash her tiredness away. She sighed against him, her arms coming around him; one hand settled over his spine, while her other hand cupped the back of his neck, creating a pocket of warmth between them.

"Imja?" He said softly, and kissed her neck, making her gasp in surprise.

"Here Daejang?"

"The bed is busy." And he kissed her pulse point, his voice suddenly deep and husky. Eun Soo knew that deep tone, and it made her body react quickly, her blood boiling and having her flush from desire. His hands moved to undo her clothes, and his lips found hers.

"Daejang," She whispered, after he parted from her to take off the bothersome clothes; her hands sliding into his own robes to remove. He breathed in her scent, and moaned softly as her cool hands slid his clothes off.

She was attacked with kisses and caresses, hungry for her skin Choi Young dipped to kiss and burn her with his lips. Eun Soo tensed, when his hands moved down and touched the damaged skin of her thigh, but he barely noticed the injury; lifting her onto one of the shelves. He found her warm and tight, moaning into her hair as her legs and arms pulled him closer and her moans escaped through the window, mixing with the wind to keep it company for the night.

.  
.

Morning found them in the bath.

His hands held a sponge and while she leaned on his chest his hands worked wonders over her tired body. The water was scarce so there was barely enough liquid to cover their waists; Eun Soo felt content and cupped the water to drop it over his broad shoulders, kissing his shoulders and sighing as he continue to work the sponge down her body. It had been so long since they had taken a bath together. His hands lowered to her waist and she took hold of them. Even when he'd seen and touched the injury Eun Soo felt uneasy about it, and now that there was more light and he could actually appreciate the damage she would rather hide it away.

"It's alright, I think we should get back to bed." Her voice was soft, reassuring, and she tried to get up only to feel his hold tighten. The sponge fell to the water, forgotten, and his hands took tight hold of her.

"Imja…"

"It's alright, I promise, Daejang." He buried his nose into the red hair and breathed in deeply; he wanted her to somehow feel his care, his worry so Imja would understand she had no need to hide her scars; that he found her beautiful and perfect. She was perfect for him. Her slim fingers lifted to cup the side of his face and her lips found his cheek. "It's alright." She whispered again, and stood, dragging the towel by the tub and covering her body. "Are you staying back?"

"Just for a little while. The water is warm." It was a lame excuse; she knew he wanted to give her the privacy and time for her to dress, but he remained in the lukewarm water and let her go.

She messed his hair and walked to the small changing room, where clean robes waited, along with some bandages. Eun Soo didn't remember putting the bandages there, and Choi Young had been too busy carrying and kissing her to put them there… Eun Soo blushed deeply, letting out a little cry of embarrassment. Never in their eleven years of marriage had they been found out during their intimacy, they had been to small closets, castle rooms, and even outdoor hot springs but that girl Hae Ryung was so clumsy she must have walked in on them! Thankfully she'd mastered the art of keeping quiet; yet no doubt there will be a cascade of _sorry_s coming out of her mouth as soon as Eun Soo faced her.


	74. Chapter 74

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: The pesticides created from Chrysanthemums are real! I didn't know this but when Lauren told me about the possibilities of creating a 'green' pesticide with our Imja couple's flower my brain exploded with the idea; what a touching way of helping a town with their little flower, huh? _

_.  
._

For two days Eun Soo stirred and had the boys moving the large vases of what used to be good wine. She would make sure the temperatures were within normal ranges, that none of them leaked, or that they were safely kept; actually that last part Choi Young did. When the day to open the jars came Eun Soo put on her thickest robes, a large straw hat, a pair of boots and gloves. She looked ready to take over the gardening business from underground; the robes were terribly mismatched (not that anyone cared for matching colors, but it was odd for her not to), the hat was broken in several places and too large for her head, what messed her hair, and the boots were too large for her.

Choi Young watched her walk out of the room, carrying a bag with the necessary items for the day, and frowned. The general was on the balcony, under the thick shade, wearing older robes, a band to keep his hair off his face, and holding his sword. Even Tae Hyun, who was known for doing strange things, stared at Eun Soo.

"Alright, I'm ready." She announced, blinking at them.

"Where are you going in those?"

"Spraying the crops."

"Mom, no offence; but you look like you are ready to dig an elephant out of mud."

Eun Soo was surprised with the comment, and looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong?"

"What's not wrong about it…" Started the ten year old, but his father slapped the back of his head.

"I don't want to get sunburned." She said, in a weak defense. "And it's drafty."

"Let's just go, you don't have to spray the crops; just give the farmers orders and they'll get it done."

"Well I wanted to help." She said, pouting, taking off her hat.

"You can't put too much weight on that leg, let's go." Choi Young said pointing at her injured limb, and turned to walk out of the house; Tae Hyun neared his mother and took off her upper robes, leaving her in a fresh light peach outfit, something more usual to wear around. She decided to at least keep the boots on, and fixing her hair, she followed her husband, discussing with her ten year old what was wrong with her outfit.

"I came back to your father in that coat."

"No wonder it looks so old!"

"Oh please!" She said with a soft laugh, and wrapped her arms around the child's shoulders. The entire town was walking and talking towards the crops, following the lead of the tall general, while the soldiers dragged the dozens of jars. Choi Young called Eun Soo forward, after explaining to everyone that they would be following _her_ instructions without fail, and she cleared her throat and called Dae Man to bring one of the jars. "Thank you, Mayor." She said softly, as Choi Young moved aside and everyone could watch her. "Can everyone hear me? Everyone?" People nodded and called for her to continue and she gave precise instructions.

"Some of you have received a leather bag with little holes in them, others have received a small bucket; what you are going to do is divide in pairs; each pair will have one leather bag, one bucket. And those carrying the bags will be sure to have the liquid cover the leaves and the affected parts of the plants. There will be a white powder on the plants, that perfectly normal but it's not from the liquid, it's from the worms; just let it be and make sure the plants are drenched enough. For those with the buckets make sure the leather bags are refilled properly and try not to waste the liquid! It's very precious right now." She encouraged the pairs to move towards the field and gathered a leather bag, handing her son a bucket of the liquid.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" He asked, amazed at the color of the flowers and the smell of the liquid.

"Yes, the flowers have released the chemicals and everything we need is in the water."

"So it's like… alcoholic tea?"

"Yes, like a mojito for the plants." And she laughed, walking to the fields. Choi Young had paired up with Deok Man, who complained of his bad luck (he didn't manage to pair up with Hei Ryung), while Dae Man ordered the jar carriers to disperse around the fields. The children were given bags with water to quench the thirst of the many workers; with their energy they could refill faster at the soon-to-be-finished well, but they took turns in doing so some helped refill, some rested, some ran around… The older folks stayed around the fields, cooking and getting ready a large feast for lunch; if everything worked out as Choi Young planned everything would be ready before sunset.

"Omma," Asked Tae Hyun, as he and Eun Soo took a short break to drink some water. "Where did you learn all this? About plants and people? Who teach you, was it really Hwata?"

Eun Soo stared at her child for a minute, then handed him the leather bag with no holes in it and crouched before him, smiling as sweetly as she could. "Tae Hyun-ah." She started her tone serious but gentle. "I usually answer all of your questions, right?" The boy nodded. "But there are just some questions that I won't be able to answer, not because you won't understand, but because I just can't, alright? There will be a time, when you won't be able to answer the questions I make, so I will understand too, alright?"

"But Omma…"

"Tae Hyun-ah, please, understand." The boy got this look in his face, just as his father would look at her when a little doubtful, but his eyes cleared just as his father's did, and trust filled them; a bright smile flowered in his lips and the boy nodded vivaciously.

"Alright, Omma, I understand."

"Thank you, Tae Hyun, you have no idea how much at peace that makes me feel." And she kissed his cheek, ruffling his messy reddish hair, and stood; just in time to hear the land owner talk loudly, walking quickly by the side of the field, right behind Choi Young. By the looks of Choi Young's face, all the annoyance he was keeping hidden with a sigh that escaped him loudly, the man was saying something real stupid.

"How would we know if this even works? How can we trust this woman to know what's right? Only because she's the Mayor's _wife_?" Asked Dae Ho, looking annoyed; the town's people following them started to murmur among themselves and the soldiers holding the jar from which Deok Man was trying to refill his leather bag with the homemade solution, tried to quiet him; but the damage had been done and the general heard the insulting reference. Deok Man dropped his bag into the bucket, about to jump the men, while the WooDalChi before them all cringed. Calmly so Choi Young set his sword down handed over the bucket he'd been carrying, and walked towards the man, who was turned sideways to several farmers who were quietly complaining and fell quiet when they realized the Mayor was coming towards them.

Or better said the dangerously angry _general_ was walking towards him.

Dae Ho turned, and Choi Young gave him a quiet smile, then lifted his hand quickly and took hold of the back of the man's neck, pulling him in closer and squeezing. "Badmouthing my wife is just like badmouthing me. Watch _your_ tongue or _I'll_ be ripping it out." This wasn't the usual person that deal with the folks around town; this man was cold and calculating, this man was fierce and ready to attack if need be; this person was a man defending his family, a lion growling at the foolish deer attempting to attack his cubs. The WooDalChi shook their heads, aware that they might have to carry the man home and get him all clean up, while the general's hold on the man's neck tightened. "Understood?" Astonished by the change in Choi Young Dae Ho nodded, unable to utter a word, and slapping the man's back Choi Young continued walking.

"Ajumma, how about some roasted nuts?" He asked the lady who always gave him roasted nuts for free.

Eun Soo cringed and turned to continue her work with the crops.

.  
.

Later that evening; after a satisfying meal and some fun, Choi Young sat at the balcony leading to the tree. He could say it was the inside hallway, because it used to be inside, but with all the debris removed and only the gate and fences build around the house, it had become the outside hallway. The wind moved quietly over them, as he sat and looked at the sky, while his son rested his tired, sun burned, head over Choi Young's lap. Hei Ryung had passed by several times, hurrying and blushing deep red as she did. He'd been about to ask what was wrong, but Choi Young figured she broke another vase around here somewhere.

As the sun went down, and the refreshing wind invaded the house, Eun Soo walked to the two loves of her life, and sat real close to the man. "Husband?"

"Yes?"

"I heard you this evening."

"When?"

"_Badmouthing my wife is badmouthing me_." The memory dawned on him and Choi Young turned away, embarrassed; but Eun Soo laughed and kissed his cheek, wrapping around his shoulders. "My husband always watching out for my reputation!" She said, happily, and lifted to try and kiss him again but he moved away a little, the hind of a smile obvious in his lips. "You are so cute when embarrassed!" And she finally pulled him close, to press her lips to his jaw; only that Hei Ryung was passing by, and upon having intruded into such a private moment, let out cry of surprise, dropped the basked of clean laundry and hurried away.

The couple watched her go more amused than surprised, Eun Soo still wrapped about his shoulders. "What's wrong with that girl today?" Asked Choi Young, confused, while Eun Soo just grinned at him, kissing his cheek.

"Should we take Tae Hyun to bed?"

"Yes, sounds like a good idea."

"I'm tired too, carry him to bed and then come pick me up."

"You…" He started, but took a deep breath and smiled. "I'll be right back." He picked the skinny boy up, while his wife watched with a patient smile.

"I'll be waiting right here." And she childishly waved at him, making his head shake in amusement. Through the years Imja had remained the same yet she'd changed; always while alone with him, her attitude always made him feel younger, and more relaxed. He set the boy over the bed, and covered him up, smiling as he returned to the outside.

His smile faded. Eun Soo was cringing quietly under the shade of the tree her hand caressing slightly her injured thigh. Choi young studied her from the shadow of the door; she seemed to still be in pain about it, even her reluctant attitude towards him even looking at her skin, well, it broke his heart. He wasn't sure on how to help her, and although words always eluded him, actions were his specialty, she stirred, and rubbed her shoulders prompting him to walk towards her and sit real close. She smiled at him, and he simply padded his shoulder. "Here," Eun Soo smiled, remember exactly what he remembered, and wrapped both arms around his strong right arm, leaning to rest against his shoulder. Suddenly a yelp left her, as his hand reached to lift her legs over his lap, as she liked to rest while they stargazed in their own garden, and his hands settled over her knees.

Obviously Eun Soo was tense; but he looked up at the sky as if nothing were happening. "The moon is not even in the sky tonight."

"New moon." She said softly, making him turn.

"We should get the workers come in and build us a room at least, that boy is taking over the bed already."

"Why don't we turn that little cupboard into our room?" She teased, and he chuckled under his breath. "You seemed to like it."

"Was the floor comfortable? You were the one on it."

"Daejang! I can't believe it!" He was rarely crude about their intimacy, but it was obviously her influence on him. After ten years of marriage it was bound to happen.

"You suggested it."

"I was joking."

"So was I, but I really like that cupboard."

"So do I." His nose rubbed hers, and he dipped to try and kiss her, but Hei Ryung and Deok Man walked in on them, both turning in embarrassment while Choi Young let out a sigh of annoyance, and Eun Soo chuckled.

"I think even clumsiness can rub off." Said Eun Soo, unaware that Choi Young's hand had traveled from her knee to her injured thigh.


	75. Chapter 75

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: I love this chapter. You all will probably freak out but bear with me, alright?_

.  
.

Eun Soo woke up with the sensation of someone caressing her right thigh; she could hear the birds chirping, the water running, and the soft breathing of Choi Young's against her ear. His large hand caressed her thigh, and his lips nuzzled the back of her ear, his touches Eun Soo knew, they seek the comfort only she could give, and a small smile escaped her lips about to turn to quench his thirst…

Their child woke up and stirred loudly, his slim arms and legs hitting both parents.

"This has got to stop." Commented Choi Young with a sigh, he would have to talk to the head carpenter; probably the man would be convinced to spare a few construction workers to fix at least a room for them.

"Morning Omma." Said the boy, eyes not yet open, and obviously still sleepy.

"Morning, honey."

"I want mandarins for breakfast."

"Well tough luck; we'll probably have porridge for breakfast again." Eun Soo sat up, feeling Choi Young's hand traveling over her waist and to her back, as she stirred and the child finally sat up on the bed's edge, still a little sleepy. "I do want mandarins too."

"We'll see how Hei Ryung-ssi managed today." With the scarce food and the crops freshly sprayed it was only a matter of time before more food would grace their tables. Still the wait was somewhat agonizing to people having porridge and bean paste rice cakes over and over again; it was the reason why Choi Young continued to send the WooDalChi with him into small hunting parties. Wild game had gotten quite good after all.

"Alright! Get up Tae Hyun-baby; Daddy wants to get up." Announced Eun Soo, starting their morning as usual; that was all it took, the boy opened his sleepy eyes and started to rub them with his fist, yawning and finally getting up. Eun Soo followed, stirring again once she was up and turned to her husband who stared at the usual scene with a quiet smile. "Come on, Daddy, time to get up. I'm pretty sure the town is eagerly waiting for you."

Choi Young sighed and sat up, as the boy opened the door and left to wash his face before the morning training. "We need a room for ourselves, Imja."

"I know." She said softly, and leaned to kiss his lips. "I know. You have morning practice and I have to check just how much of the solution was left. Rise and shine love, I'm sure today we'll have a good day."

"I just want to have a good night, Imja." She laughed at his words and walked towards the window, opening them wide. And allowing the morning sun and the fresh wind to enter through; along with the sound of children crying out for the Mayor to come out. Choi Young stood quickly, and walked over to stand beside Imja, who was curiously watching the children running around the front lawn, or what was left of it. The gate was open and Hei Ryung was attempting to calm the children down. "I can't believe this."

Five minutes later, appearing from the side of the house the general was followed by his family, the small pack of girls among the children quickly moved towards Eun Soo hugging her tightly and giving her kisses and colorful flowers (no chrysanthemums). The woman was surprised by the outpour of affection and simply returned the kisses and hugs, allowing the children to crown her messy hair with the flowers.

"What's going on here, Omma?" Asked Tae Hyun, sounding like his father in the middle of a quiet jealousy episode.

"The worms are dead!" Called one of the oldest boys, as a few moved to show Tae Hyun the large dead bugs they were carrying to show the Mayor. Choi Young crouched and took the bug from the child's hand; it was fat and dead. All the bugs the boys brought were dead.

In the distance the crying horn of the approaching WooDalChi envoy announced the arrival or supplies and help, and Choi Young turned to look at Eun Soo; both of them too surprised to even speak.

.  
.

The day was busy after that. Choi Young had to skip morning training and send Tae Hyun with the WooDalChi to help, while Eun Soo quickly took charge of the small infirmary created after the quake, receiving the pharmacists and voluntaries sent by the King. The women all unloaded the crates the men carried to different places around town; from the infirmary, to the small barracks and to the Mayor's house; to the small city hall and to the large barns newly built for the restored crops. It was a mess of movement but with the people's help everything was safely stored and organized. Supplies were handed out for those who needed them, the pharmacists quickly got into the creation of fever reducers and other remedies, while the children were handed small sweets, gifts from the Queen.

The biggest surprise was the large chest of items and gifts set in the Mayor's house.

"Wow, look at all these letters!" Said Eun Soo that evening, as they sat around the chest; resting their feet while a large dinner was prepared for them. Mandarins were not delivered for them, but big juicy plums were brought. Hei Ryung set the roundest plumpest one in Eun Soo's plate, as the woman handed the general his mail. "Tae Hyun, you got mail too!"

"I do?" And a few letters were delivered to the boy, "Wow! It's from Hyung! He must have some stories to tell!" He said excited, talking about Choong-sik's older son.

"Be sure to read them all and answer, alright?"

"Yes, Omma!" and picking one of the plums from his father's plate, the boy ran towards the room, obviously requiring privacy.

"We got new robes and some winter items, no doubt Lady Choi's touch. Look at how neatly she folds them." Eun Soo checked the insides of the large chest and found several more items. "I just hoped they sent me a new bed."

"The boys will be bringing it in tomorrow." Said the general, opening a particularly large letter in impeccable writing, at the end of it the King's seal was obvious but it was a personal letter

"What?"

"The head carpenter's daughter is the wife of the farmer closer to the city limits, a large part of their crops were saved so their family is now saved, so they love you so much they want to make you a big gift. They were making new furniture for us and the boys are bringing it in tomorrow."

"We have a new bed?" She asked, incredulous. Choi Young simply nodded. "I hope is big because we just got this gorgeous new bedding!" She said, pulling a set of new sheets.

"Choong-sik got promoted to General." Announced Choi Young, closing the letter.

"Oh, finally? I'm glad for him."

"The King wanted to have my opinion but he figured I would have encouraged it."

"Would you?" Asked Eun Soo, half listening half attempting to fold as neatly as Lady Choi could; she could never really manage.

"I wanted Choong-sik to be general for a long time, I just didn't know how to bring it up with the King. Considering it's not my decision it should come from his desk, not my lips." Choi Young lifted his cup of water, and drank while watching his wife giving up on the folding and simply put the item into the chest. "I'm glad it finally happened." She finally turned to him, and was offered the cup of water, which she took.

"After all he's been through he deserves the promotion." Eun Soo spoke softly, smiling.

"Well, all that battle and child bearing do earn him the right." Mused Choi Young, looking at his plate.

"I meant putting up with you." Said Eun Soo smiling and continuing to check the insides of the chest. Choi Young narrowed his eyes at her, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eat your plums and be quiet." He ordered, chuckling softly under his breath.

.  
.

_**Two months later**_

Choi Young woke up with a startled gasp.

Eun Soo lifted her head and turned to look at him, he scanned the room, as if lost, and then allowed the memory of the newly finished room to enter his mind. They had been living under this new roof for a week, and he still had to get used to this; getting used to sleep alone with his wife and not in a cramped bed with his son taking most of the space. "Everything alright?" She asked drugged with sleep.

"Just go back to sleep; you need the rest." He said softly kissing her hair.

Choi Young's left hand moved around her to hold her sternum, and his right hand moved to caress her now healed leg; Eun Soo sighed and closed her eyes again. One of Choi Young's legs invaded the space between hers, and helped her limb to rest more comfortably, while Choi Young kissed her again. It was something he'd learned, she was always more comfortable while her leg healed. His nose snuck in the space between her neck and shoulder, and he closed his eyes, welcoming the soft lull of sleep.

That was until Eun Soo sneezed loudly, filling the silence of the night with some coughing. She sniffled softly and turned on the bed, cuddling her body against his chest.

"Imja?" Her cold was still bad, apparently.

"I'm fine, just a little congested."

"You are too warm, let me get you some water." She'd been developing a fever for a few days now, her body weak and a little undernourished; she continued to give away most of her food to the children of town, thing he applauded at first but now… she had to eat something to keep healthy. She sneezed again and trembled, making Choi young stand quickly from the bed and hurry to the kitchen that was now bigger, and pick up a carafe of water, a cup and the fever reducer.

"Is the lady having a fever?" Asked Hei Ryung, who was just waking to start breakfast. Choi Young didn't spare her a glance.

"Yes, make some porridge for her please."

"Yes sir." The day went on like that; with Eun Soo resting and waking up for water or some of the fever reducer, complaining that it was either too hot or too cold, that it was too breezy, that she didn't feel well.

At a given moment, Eun Soo woke up alone, and when no one answered her calls she walked out of the room towards the kitchen; she wasn't feeling any better, it was too hot and she wanted to drink a bucketful of water, but Eun Soo pulled back when he found Choi Young talking quietly with Hei Ryung. The girl was clapping her hands excitedly, doing a little victory dance while Choi Young smiled like a fool… actually he was smiling really smugly. She didn't get to hear their conversation; but the way the maid was acting…

Why was the maid so happy?

Her head went insane with ideas, why was Choi Young still home? Should he be at town making sure the construction work was going smoothly? Why was she so happy, did he say something to make her happy? Maybe she heard something and was trying to share it… but why was he so happy too? A bad headache started, suddenly hurting even her eyes, Eun Soo turned and started to walk away, until the dogs barked and neared her, Kimchi licked her limp hands and seemed to notice her discomfort. Choi Young appeared from the side and smiled at her. "Imja." He noticed her discomfort and frowned, walking closer toward her, extending his hand and taking her elbow. "Eun Soo…"

But before she could answer she fainted.

.  
.

Soft, cold touches woke her up. She was on her back, resting on her bed, and Choi Young was right beside her, padding her face with soft wet towels. He gasped softly when he noticed her eyes were open, and touched her cheek. "Imja, are you feeling better? Is your head clearing?"

"Young-ah," She said softly, taking hold of his hand.

"Are you feeling better?"

"My head hurts." She said softly, turning to her side, so he would gather her up in a hug. Choi Young never disappointed, and held her tightly, gently to his chest. "What happened?"

"You fainted, you said you weren't feeling well and you fainted. Have you any idea how scared I was?"

The door slid open and someone walked in, making Eun Soo part a little from Choi Young, hoping it was Tae Hyun… It was Hei Ryung carrying a tray and wearing a nice set of peach colored robes… Eun Soo's peach colored robes!

Not only that she her belly was expanded and heavy with child. Eun Soo's eyes widened and Choi Young turned to smile at the woman. He thanked her for the tea she brought and urged her to be careful and leave the room, it was no good for her to see sick people. "Remember, _peaceful thoughts_." And the girl giggled, blushing and leaving the room.

"What's going on here?" Asked Eun Soo unable to believe her eyes or ears.

"Oh, sorry, here drink your tea, Imja."

Hei Ryung peeked back into the room. "Did you call me, love?" She said, obviously referring to Choi Young, who simple shook his head.

"No, I meant _this_ Imja, not _you_, Imja." He said smiling brightly, making the girl laugh and leave. "Always get confused."

"What gets confused?!" Demanded Eun Soo, escaping his arms to stare at him in astonishment.

"Well since she became my concubine you always get confused as to who I'm calling _Imja_."

"Why would you call her _Imja_!?"

"Because I love her."

"No you don't!"

"Would she be bearing my child if I didn't?" He asked, matter of fact, Eun Soo was stunned quiet. "The baby girl you wanted me to have, of course. I've made sure we only had baby girls." In her shock Eun Soo sobbed, unaware she'd been crying. The door slid open and a girl, around five, walked in and climbed into her father's lap. The girls were the perfect copy of Hei Ryung with his almond eyes and his messy hair. Another came in, and another and another, and soon Eun Soo was surrounded by girls trying to touch her and take care of her, while tears streamed down her face.

Her hands lifted trembling to her ears, trying to shut the noise the cute children were making, cooing and calling her name, saying how much they loved her…

.  
.

A scream tore through the house, waking the people in it.


	76. Chapter 76

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: I hope you all are enjoying this arc, for me it's the crazy arc. I am loving it so much! We'll see how everything plays after this particular chapter. There is a small reference to the first fight of our beloved couple (Chapter 13, Prompt: Concubine), so you might want to refresh that in order to understand a bit._

.  
.

_A scream tore through the house_, waking the people in it; Choi Young received Eun Soo in arms as she lifted from bed, and attempted to leave. She struggled with him, trying to escape his hold, but her body was too weak, and his hold was enough to keep her down. He whispered softly, attempting to sooth her, but her hysteric crying only grew worse. She was babbling, but he couldn't make out what she wanted to say; Tae Hyun walked in, worried, and hugged his mother, becoming the only consolation she had right now. Choi Young let her go to her son and swallowed hard, unable to understand why she was crying so hard, or why she couldn't stand him been close. Forced to leave the house by her command, Choi Young walked down the newly restored main street. This was the first time she'd literally kicked him out of the house, and although it made no sense to him Choi Young figured it was the best chance for either of them to get their thoughts straight. Yet why would he get kicked out…? No one dared talk to him, his furrowed brow giving away his bad mood; his men however knew how to work around him and they were doing a very good job.

Until, of course, Deok Man appeared from the side. "Sir! How is the doctor?"

"She hates me."

"What?"

"Those were her words, the exact words: she hates me and doesn't want me in the house. And she fired Hei Ryung."

"What?!"

"She hates the girl too." He mused softly, shaking his head afterwards, because Deok Man's cry made his head hurt. "She fired her this morning right after kicking me out of the house."

"Why would Noona do that?" Choi Young turned, about to hit the boy, but when he cowered Choi Young simply snarled at him.

"Who _Noona_?" He said in a low tone.

"I have to go," Announced Deok Man, sounding desperate. "I have to check on Hei Ryung, she must be devastated without a job."

"I didn't let her fire her! She is working, but for now not in the house."

"Where is she working then?"

"With the midwife at the medical center." And before Choi Young could continue Deok Man hurried away. "Stubborn fool." He said softly. "Just marry her!" He screamed at his back, laughing out loud when the man tripped and fell. Dae Man on the other hand wasn't as amused.

"Sir, what will you do then?"

"About?"

"Your situation." Reminded Dae Man, worriedly. He'd been married for a year, he sort of understood this situations (he slept more in the tree outside his house than his bed) and was aware his general wasn't the kind to drag grudges against family.

"Oh, you know. I'll wait till nightfall."

"Where will you sleep?"

"My bed." He answered honestly, making his companion stop and watch him walk away. Of course Choi Young wasn't as sure he would get to sleep there, but if their understanding of not going to bed angry with each other still valid, then they would have to sit down and talk.

.  
.

"Are you pushing me away again?" He asked to the shadow of the woman seeking a cup of water in the kitchen. She'd limped in, not noticing him sitting in the darkness, and lifted that carafe; when he spoke her hold faltered and the cup fell, the carafe hitting the surface hard and a gasp tore from her. He quickly stood, to help her stay up, then once she was sitting cleaned the mess, and turned to her. "You once said that; you push me away to keep me from your ugly side."

Eun Soo stared at him through the entire process, keeping herself from pouting, and when he finally turned to look at her, her eyes lowered to the ground. In the darkness Choi Young could see her clearly, the moon outside bright wide casted enough light for him to do so, and with a quiet sigh he walked to crouch right before her.

"Imja." As the name slipped from his lips she pouted, about to start crying. "I have been your husband for eleven years, almost twelve, I have been angry at any single fight we have, I've been worried when you worried, I have been caring when you cared… but this is ridiculous. I want to know at least why you kicked me out of my own house."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him, Choi Young knew that expression it was the same one she had when he asked her about military strategy: she had no idea.

"I took care of you for two days while you had your fever…"

"Tae Hyun told me."

"I had to feed you your medicine because the herbs were working."

"He told me that too."

"And I had to fight with Deok Man over a bucket of water that ended up over the boy's head."

"I didn't hear about that, what happened?"

"He got funny and I was annoyed; the thing is… You had a really bad fever, woke up from a nightmare and I got kicked out of my house?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Would you call another woman _Imja_?" She asked, unable to help herself, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Another woman? Did you have a nightmare about me taking a concubine?"

"Yes." She responded sincerely, pouting. "And she was popping out baby girls like a lemming."

"What is a lemming?"

"A rat!"

"So I got kicked out of bed because of a rat-woman?"

"You got kicked out because you were calling another woman _Imja_."

"I've never…"

"_Shut up!_" She said in the language of heaven, making him pull a bit back and after pressing his lips together stand up.

"Why would I call another woman _Imja_? Why would I take another woman? You are my wife, I love only you, and if that isn't enough I think that after giving me a child and sticking by my side all through those years of battle and turmoil…"

"And the earthquake."

"I think we can figure this out." He leaned and lifted her in arms, making her crying slightly. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head, kissing his chin. "This marks the first time you kicked me out of bed in ten years."

"Then it was long overdue."

"Over a dream?"

"Over another woman!"

"In a dream?"

"You don't understand." She whined, as he walked into their room and found it empty.

"Where is Tae Hyun?"

"He decided to stay over with the boys at the barn, Kimchi and Kimbap are with them."

"Was it was good idea to let him go?"

"He'll be fine," She said with a sigh, as he set her down over the bed. Choi Young set his sword down and sat next to her, sighing.

"Tell me your dream then."

She bit her lips, and was a little unwilling at first; but then she spoke, telling him everything. From how she found them talking in the kitchen, and how her dream developed and how she had felt about it. She started to sniffle a little, but he pulled her close to his chest and feeling totally protected, soothed, Eun Soo breathed in the scent of him and closed her eyes. She trembled a little and pulled him under the covers, so she could hold onto his warmth a bit longer… She was seeking comfort and her husband was more than willing to give it. His hands gathered her closer, his warmth wrapping around her as she sobbed softly against his chest, her hands dragged around him, removing the layers of clothes, and revealing his chest and arms, as Choi Young kissed and was kissed by her. She dragged him to the doors of passion and soon all he could think about tasted her skin, of caressing every centimeter of her body, from her shoulders down her breasts, to her trembling sternum…

"No, wait, wait." He said softly, stopping her eager ministrations, and sitting up making her stare with wide eyes at him. Choi Young gasped out, amazed at how much he suddenly wanted her, groaning as he turned slightly towards her. She was also half naked, her breast ripe and ready, skin covered in goose bumps and her hair messy, eyes glowing with need and want…

"Is it because of my leg?"

"You had a fever that lasted two days, I think you should rest."

"It's because of the scar, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You don't find me beautiful anymore?"

"What makes you say something so stupid!?" He said, amazed, and standing up.

"Why else wouldn't you want to?"

"Because you need to recover…"

"I am fine!"

"I don't want you to be fine, I want you to be perfect…"

"I won't be perfect again, never again! Not with this scar in my leg! I'm a little less than a woman now because I can't bear children but I want to at least be loved by my husband."

And that was it, the very depth of her suffering; she thought herself less because she couldn't bear children? Anger flared inside Choi Young and he grabbed her hand, forcing her up; she struggled to be released, and soon her back was pressed to his chest, her naked body trembling as he held her tight. His fingers expanded and caressed her skin, his breathing a little erratic in the mixture of anger and lust; it was such a strange thing for him to feel this way.

Eun Soo felt oddly aware of his sexuality, of his raw passion, and needs.

"You think I feel you are less than a woman?" He whispered, pressing fully against her; his excitement was evident against her backside, and she squirmed to be released but he wouldn't allow it. "I think you are the perfect example of womanhood, Imja." His hand cupped her breasts, and she let out a little cry of surprise. "You are a woman, through and through for me; your body, your heart…" His hand diverted down to her belly, and cupped the skin there, making her wince with the pain in her heart, the idea of not been able to host life… "Feel yourself, Imja, feel all of yourself."

"Let me go." She said, attempting to escape him, but Choi Young held on fast.

"No, first do as I am asking, then you can go." He said, stubbornly, and leaned to breathe in the scent of her hair, as his Ki reached for her, warming her, sinking into her depths and irradiating cascades of warmth and joy. Her heart trembled, as the pain in her heart made her shudder… and a little bubble of joy reached up to sooth her.

.  
.

How could it be?

Choi Young dragged her back to bed after she froze and was rendered speechless for fifteen minutes. He wrapped her with the warm sheets, he got her water and kissed her forehead, confused at her reaction; then started to get dressed to find someone… not remembering there were no doctors beyond her in the area.

"Imja, what do I do?" He asked, a little confused, watching her eyes blink into consciousness.

"You knew?"

He swallowed hard, and blinked. "I had suspicions but… I wasn't too sure."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to confirm…!"

"That could have taken two more months!"

"You know how patient I can be with you!"

"That's just stupid!"

"This whole situation is stupid!"

"Alright fine, then! I'm pregnant there's your confirmation!" She said loudly, glaring at him for a second as if really, really angry. Then her entire frame shifted and she was cupping her face and laughing. "Choi Young-ssi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant!" And she squealed with delight, hugging him tightly and kissing his face. "I'm going to have a baby!" She said in joy, standing quickly to jump and do a little victory dance while he watched, smiling like an idiot for once. Suddenly she complained of pains, and he got up to help her, gathering her up in arms, bridal style. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No, really, thank you for this baby." She said with a little pout and a soft whiney voice, playing with fabric of his robes; he smiled, leaning for a tender moment in this insane situation, and kissed her softly. They rubbed each other's nose, something that hadn't happen in such a long time, and then Eun Soo grinner mischievously.

"I'm going to have a baby girl!" Again she squealed and attempted to dance in his arms.

"Let's just get someone who knows of these things before we get too hopeful. I'll call Hana to verify."

"I know I'm pregnant! I can tell!" He narrowed his eyes at her, a small smile playing in his lips. "Well now that I know I'm sure." During Tae Hyun's pregnancy she could feel the little bubbles of joy always reaching to sooth her, and she just felt one from her little baby girl! Oh she was so happy she could squeal and laugh on her own for days!

"It's better if we confirm." He said sternly, or attempting to; he'd known of this child for longer than even she had… now that he thought about it why bother with a confirmation?

"How did you know?" She asked, as he set her over the bed.

"I kept waking up because of the baby's Ki, thinking there was someone…"

"You did that all the time when I was pregnant with Tae Hyun! See, so there_ is _someone else in the room! It means I'm pregnant!" She said happily, sitting up; while he walked to the door and slid it open. "But you've been waking up like that for over a month, that mean you got me pregnant when I got here! Oh we should have moved earlier!" And she danced over the bed, now aware that she wouldn't fall.

"Does that mean I can sleep in my bed?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you sleep in your bed?" She was so happy she forgot why they were fighting in the first place. "And find Hei Ryung I have to have help around the house!" She called as he left, laughing to himself.


	77. Chapter 77

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: In pulse reading the same symptoms apply for accumulation of phlegm and pregnancy. Or so I understand, I don't know why this happens, I'm just following the information I found in the net. If any of you out there understand this and would mind/like to explain why this is so, please by all means contact me._

_.  
._

"It's the best news! It means prosperity and bright future not only for the town but for your family Choi Young-ssi." Said Hana, while both Hei Ryung and Tae Hyun watched the midwife clapping. Choi Young sat by his wife, who was all smiled and joy, while the woman lifted her hand to cup her blushing cheek. "Now let's see if it's true, give me your hand." Eun Soo handed her hand and wrist, and the woman took the limb, yelping at the cold hand.

"You should warm your hands…" Said Tae Hyun, making Eun Soo shake her head while the woman studied the wrist with her fingers. "But Omma, been cold is not good for the baby."

The midwife turned rather somber, and turned to Choi Young, surprised. The man noticed her change and frowned, the woman placed Eun Soo's hand over the covers and stood, "Choi Young-ssi can we talk for a moment?"

"yes of course." He said, standing up; but Eun Soo held him back, he nodded at her, and followed the woman out, right outside the door. "What is it?" He murmured to the woman, who was pale.

"Your wife isn't pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"She has a large accumulation of phlegm." Choi Young stared at her, annoyed.

"What?" He deadpanned, unable to believe her.

"Her lungs are filled with phlegm and although it feels like a pregnancy, all the changes and sudden…"

"Oh sure I've been feeling phlegm growing every night in her!"

"Then her case is worse than I thought."

"Get out of my house." He demanded, angrily. "Right now." The woman was escorted out of the house, while the General took a deep breath. He slid into the room again, sighing heavily, and saw Tae Hyun now sitting beside his mother, holding her hand, while Hei Ryung fluffed her pillow. "This town if full of useless people." He announced, making the three in the room turn.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing important."

"Then what about my preg…"

"I don't think she is the one right to say."

"Then who? The smithy? I am sure I am pregnant and you felt it too so…"

"I can tell." Said Hei Ryung smiling. "I confirmed most of my mother's pregnancies. The ladies in town say I have a natural gift for it."

"How many times have your mother been pregnant?" Asked Tae Hyun, making his father slap the back of the kid's head, it was an impertinent thing to ask, so to avoid shame…

"Seven times!" She informed happily, making both Eun Soo's and Choi Young's eyes widen. "Would madam let me?" She asked, sitting on the chair where the midwife had been sitting. "I don't really practice because of Hana-ssi, but I've heard many times I'm more accurate… Oh boy you are three months along!" She announced suddenly, making everyone turn to her in surprise.

"You can tell how far the pregnancy is going?"

"By the strength of the baby's beat." Eun Soo stared at her in surprise, she had never been able to tell the difference between the pulses of mother and child; she smiled as the girl placed her hand over her lap and smiled. "You must have been pregnant before the earthquake, it's a miracle you managed to keep the child after been buried under all that wood."

"Yes, I am happy we didn't lose her."

"A girl? You want a baby girl? If you would let me, can I take care of you and the baby?"

"I was hoping you said that." Announced Choi Young.

"I want to take care of my sister too!"

"After she is born you will watch over her," Said Choi Young, placing both hands over his son's shoulders. "But for now your mom also needs care and protection." He turned to Hei Ryung, "Would you like to keep working for us, as Eun Soo's maid in wait? I'll find someone else…"

"I would love to! I mean I can take care of house and all of you, and also the baby."

"Trust me, we'll need someone else. Eun Soo was quite the handful while pregnant with Tae Hyun."

.  
.

Choi Young walked into the room, and was suddenly bombarded with questions; "how did you know I was pregnant? Why didn't you tell? Can you tell me now? Was it really just a feeling? Can Ki really tell if I'm pregnant…" He quiet her gently, taking hold of her shoulders and covering her with the warm sheets. She was still in bed, eating and drinking and whining to her heart's desire; Choi Young simply opened the small drawers of the desk on the corner, where he now did most of his work just to be close to her, and pulled out a small origami styled envelope. He handed it to her and curious she took it.

"Open it."

She unfolded the star shaped item and was greeted with a really short letter. She looked up at her husband, who was pulling a chair closer to sit. "From the oracle?"

"I sent her a letter asking if it was possible I was aware of your pregnancy first; it found it rather impossible actually. But her letter took too long to arrive because of the earthquake."

"Was it because of the Ki?"

"I suspected at first, then you started acting crazy around here…"

"Crazy?"

"Yes, well, you were acting just as if you did while expecting Tae Hyun. Between your injury, and everything that came up…"

"Crazy!?"

"Imja." He said, smiling at her.

"Alright, I'll forgive you." She pouted and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Yes it was because of the Ki." He finally answered. "Then, when you wanted to make love the other night, I couldn't because the child within you is still too small."

"And you always freak out thinking your _release_ will injure the baby."

"We can try later on, when the baby is fully formed inside you."

"You are learning too much!" She said, pointing at him with her index finger, making him smile. She'd always had to tell him medical facts, and during her last pregnancy he had absorbed all he said about child bearing and such. It was good for him to know, that way she could care for her and the baby in case of any given situation. She uncovered her legs and padded her side, "I want to lean on you, I'm tired."

"Tired?" He asked, but moved to please her. "You've been doing nothing around here."

"I'm creating life here, give me a break." She said, smugly. When she was comfortable against him, she placed his hands over her belly. "Young-ah." He responded with a soft hum, making his chest rumble. "What were you and Hei Ryung talking about in the kitchen?"

"Today? I was telling her on how the maids at home…"

"No, the day I fainted." She said softly, not daring to look up. Choi Young lifted her slightly, and got her comfortable, sliding his hands over her belly again.

"A few things actually. I was asking her to select better fruit for you, just in case you were pregnant, and… putting on a good word for Deok Man."

"Really?"

"I think I did good, she was real happy to learn he was not engaged."

"Ahh."

"Did you faint out of jealousy?"

"No! I fainted because I had a headache." And she pressed her lips together embarrassed, while Choi Young smiled to himself. They were like that for a little while, until she lifted the open letter and attempted to fold the paper. There was a soft knock on the door and without waiting for an answer, Tae Hyun entered, and joined them. "Tae Hyun, do you know how to fold paper?"

"No."

"Me neither." Choi Young laughed, and took the paper from her.

"Let me." And carefully he folded the document back into a star.

.  
.

"Appa?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get Omma pregnant?"

If Choi Young had been drinking some water, or probably eating, he would have chocked. But of course he was dropped against a tree's trunk, his son sitting on the branch above, both of them just relaxing while waiting for the fish to bite the hooks. While Eun Soo napped father and son had taken to retreat to the large lake close to town, throw in their finish lines and simply wait for the fish; they had gotten dinner twice this week and were expecting a third time today. Eun Soo had warned Choi Young about the possibility of this happening, after all older siblings always got curious about how pregnancies happened, and while she did advise him on how to approach the subject Choi Young had been simply too… cautious to bring it up earlier.

Sitting up straight and clearing his throat, Choi Young looked up at his son, who was wet and barefoot having taken a dip in the calm waters, and waited his answer. "And don't say it was a fairy with a magic wand because Boong Joo got that answer and I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"A _fairy with a magic wand_?"

"Yeah, the fairy touched the woman's belly and _woom!_ The mommy is pregnant."

"That's not exactly…" Choi Young shook his head, and chuckled. "Come down here, let's talk about this." The boy jumped with the agility he'd learned during training and was welcomed to his father's side, sitting with the interest of learning about this phase of life. "Your mother already explained to you how men and women are different, right?"

"Yeah. She told me about us men been a sword and the women were sheaths; that's why we stand when we pee and they have to sit." Leave it to Eun Soo to be so practical about explanations.

"Well, those differences help us to create life;" Here Choi Young cleared his throat. "You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much; like your mother and I do, the man fills the woman's sheath with his sword." _Wrong, Choi Young, abort before you make a fool of yourself_, thought the general, swallowing a groan. "That way the seed of life is planted in the woman and life grows in her."

"Aha." Said the boy, as if nothing.

"And that's how babies are made."

"Well I know _that_!" Said the boy, matter-of-factly.

"What?" Asked the father, astonished. Why would he ask such a thing if he already knew how children were created?

"Mom explained that when aunt Yue was pregnant with Ho Sook-ah." He said, referring to the last baby girl Choong-sik's wife had. "What I want to know is how you got Omma pregnant while you were sleeping right next to me?"

Choi Young narrowed his eyes at his son, and was quiet for a few minutes; It was his fault really, he should have asked Eun Soo if the boy understood about the birds and the bees. But it was also the boy's fault for asking such a question out of context… and surprising Choi Young. So he grabbed the boy into a headlock and started to rub his knuckles on Tae Hyun's head. "You will drive me insane! Just like your mother!" The boy continued to complain while laughing, and was finally lifted from the ground and thrown back into the lake.

.  
.

"It's funny, really." Mused Eun Soo that night, as she caressed her child's hair; Choi Young was fixing the bed for her to go to sleep, even when she didn't want to, and listening to her. "The oracle was right."

"How is that?"

"Well, in a letter she sent me she said that I would get pregnant; she said the timing wasn't right yet. S_ometime will pass, and then a bit more time, but you will be with child again._ I'm guessing some time will pass, she said referring to the time you were here without us. And then a bit more time, would be when we got here, and now I'm with child."

"You keep saying it as if it were a huge miracle Imja."

"But it is!" She said with a big smile. "I had given up hope, and now heavy with child." He chuckled. "I hope I won't get fat." She said softly, her hand landing to caresses her belly while Tae Hyun sat up.

"Did you get fat when I was inside you, Omma?"

"Fat? Ha! I had to run for a year to lose the weight!"

"You exercise for three months and lost more weight than really needed, Imja." Corrected Choi Young, finishing fluffing the pillows. "Alright, punk," He said to his son. "Time to go to bed, your mother needs to rest."

"But I'm fine!" And to prove _his_ point Eun Soo let out a yawn. "Maybe I am a bit tired."


	78. Chapter 78

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: Another small jump in time; I hope you understand why I must write about this and how I've twisted history in my behalf. Ride this with me; just buckle up!_

_**1 year later**_

With someone trained and experienced to take care of town, Choi Young was now allowed to return home. His return was simple, and quiet, even when the King wanted to make a large procession announcing the return of the hero of Goryeo. Yet the general would not allow it; he preferred to have the money to be used in such a procession be used to help the town and its inhabitants.

The WooDalChi, upon hearing the happy news of their general's return, quickly got into action. Supervised by Lady Choi, the men arrived to the general's closed house and opened every boarded up window and door, allowing the fresh summer air and the light of the sun to fill the space. They cleaned and fixed furniture; they fixed a new herbal room for the bride of their general, a large training room for his son, and fixed the nursery. The cherry colored furniture was still sturdy as brand new, was covered with the finest silk, a gift from the Queen. Every drawer was full of items needed for the mother and child, and toys were brought in.

Deok Man and Choong-sik were quick to order the men around, while Lady Choi leaned on her walking stick and nodded at the quick job.

"I'm glad the general is returning. His absence has been felt greatly." Said Choong-sik, as the men brought in several carts with supplies and started unloading.

"Yes, the punk has been missed. But not as much as we all think." The woman was attempting to be stern, but the years had only soften her eyes when talking about her nephew and that crazy wife of his. The years and the children they had brought joy to her heart. "I just want to see Tae Hyun." She said, turning to order one of the maids to fix the herbal room, there were too many plants in it and Eun Soo wouldn't like it like that.

"They are scheduled to arrive in three days, but knowing the general…"

"He already wrote; I expect him tonight."

"Then it's a good thing the King sent so many to help." Having said that Choong-sik moved to help unloading the supplies, lady Choi turned and moved towards the nursery, finding it prepared. So had the couple's bedroom and Tae Hyun's room.

"Madam, we changed the office to the other side of the yard, we believe the general will understand it if we prepare the girl's room here."

"And if he doesn't like it, his wife will convince him." She said with a chuckle. "Though that girl has him wrapped around her tiny little finger, when you set eyes in her you will understand why."

"Is the baby as lovely as we heard?"

"Does she really have green eyes?"

"Can she really walk already?"

"Those are all silly questions." Said Lady Choi, and turned to cough a little, the maids always found an opportunity to ask about the new baby. "Just wait till tomorrow and you will all see her. And chuckling again, the woman turned to leave. "Wol!" She called, making the head maid walk quickly towards her. "Make sure there are enough flowers around the gardens."

"Yes, madam. I fixed your room as you requested."

"Ah, good. Good." And tapping the floor Lady Choi smiled.

She had traveled to Pyongyang a month before the birth and had helped Eun Soo as best as she could; the birth had been a traditional one, the recovery time also had been without problems, and when the girl was presented to the town's folk everyone fell in love with her. But she had to return, and had missed two months of the baby's life.

Well she would rectify that.

The sounds of galloping steps were heard and the soldiers announced the arrival of the master of the house. Indeed Choi Young entered the property, his horse slowing down and stopping a bit behind the supply carts. Lady Choi made her way towards the entrance and stood under the shade of the hallway, watching her nephew hand over the reins of the horse after dismounting and greeting the men. All of them answered with loud calls out of joy.

"Aunt."

"Why are you here, you punk? Where is your bride?"

"Fifteen minutes away, we were all eager to return." He looked around the house, "Is everything ready?"

"Almost."

"Great, how have you been?"

"Better, I don't have as many pains as before."

"Good, good. And the nursery is good? The bedrooms and everything?"

"Yes, now calm down, everything is ready."

"I want you to hold the child as Eun Soo gets out of the palanquin, maybe bring her back to the nursery. I think we all need a bath."

"It's all ready." She said with a smile, making the maids behind her turn to look at one another and then hurry out to fix the baths. Work grew a little hectic, as the supply carts were quickly unloaded and removed so the returning men could have all the needed space with the palanquin and moving carts. The WooDalChi moved quickly, and were pressed on by Deok Man. Choong-sik moved toward Choi Young, smiling.

"General, is good to have you back." And the man offered his hand to shake; Choi Young managed to surprise him by taking his hand and pulling the man into a brotherly hug, slapping his hand several times over his back.

"Is it, _General_?" Choi Young released him, smirking.

"Indeed, _General_."

"I'm very glad the King finally promoted you. You deserved it far longer than any other promotion. Walk with me." Choong-sik nodded his thanks, and followed Choi Young, Lady Choi stayed behind, making sure all the required preparations were made. "I have brought several men interested in joining the army; maybe we can get Dae Man or Deok Man to take care of them."

"Indeed, I'll talk to either of them."

"No, just send someone to get them. You are a general now; you don't have to busy yourself with that kind of stuff."

Choong-sik chuckled. "You are right sir, I should learn from you."

"I wanted you to follow so you escort the caravan with me."

"Sir, I would be honored."

"Eun Soo is really eager to see you and your wife, maybe we can have dinner after we settle."

"Of course, I have a new addition to the family I would like your wife to meet."

"Another child, General?"

"You had one too, General."

.  
.

Choi Young and Choong-sik rode to the entrance of the city and could see the caravan with WooDalChi and soldiers returning moving slowly towards them. Choi Young had warned them against moving too fast, if his child was injured he would punish whoever hurried the caravan. It was one of the reasons why it had taken so long to return, but still… Choong-sik had informed him of many happenings, mostly about the WooDalChi and army events, but seemed to be avoiding the questions Choi Young had about court. "Are things so bad you must hide them from me?"

"I only want you to have a good day, sir." Said Choong-sik, not looking at the general. But Choi Young simply turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What is wrong then?"

"A year or so, right after the earthquake hit Pyongyang, the king had a dream. In this dream a monk helps save his life, and all the people of the land." Upon saying this Choong-sik grew quiet, and turned to look at the approaching caravan. Choi Young didn't understand very well what Choong-sik meant and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"So?"

"When have you seen a monk in court sir?"

"Never."

"then prepare to be amazed." The horn of the approaching caravan made Choong-sik turn, and greet the soldiers nearing them, greeting them; Choi Young took a second to allow this information to sink and surprised turned back to him.

"A monk _in_ court?"

"We'll talk later, sir."

"A _monk_ in _court_?"

.  
.

All the maids were taken with the child.

While the WooDalChi were amazed at how much Tae Hyun had grown, and how much he'd learned from his father, the women around were amazed at how gorgeous the baby girl was. Currently the maids and visitors were all in the large nursery, cooing at the baby in Lady Choi's arms. The baby's large green eyes stared at them in wonder; she had pale skin, just like her mother's, her hair was thick and reddish, and her frame small. She wore clothes matching her mother's, what Eun Soo always said was cute, and had a big ribbon wrapped around her head. Lady Choi could see her nephew in those big eyes, in the thick little lips and the long arms. She would probably not be as told as her father, but Chung Hei would be as stern as Choi Young.

After all she barely smiled when he was away.

"She is so beautiful and sweet!" Said Wol, touching the girl's cheek, making the child turn away. "Oh! She doesn't like to be touched?"

"She is too much like her father." Said Eun Soo smiling and walking into the room, carrying a large bag with baby items. "You should see how much she laughs and giggles around him!"

The baby let out a little cry of complaint, and turned to hide against Lady Choi's shoulder, "See she is even ashamed of us talking about her!"

"Then let the child be." Said Lady Choi, cuddling the baby closer. "She is so warm."

"That she took from me." Said Eun Soo, as the maids took the bag from her and started setting things around the room. "Oh, it's so good to be home. I mean I love Pyongyang but there's no place like home." She opened the nearby window, allowing the crisp spring air enter and cover them, while the baby fuzzed for a bit. "I think it's time for feeding."

"Alright," Said Lady Choi handing the baby to Eun Soo and turning to order the other ladies out of the room. "IT's time to start dinner and have some snacks ready for the visitors. Go on," The maids moved, giggling among themselves and Wol offered a small towel for Eun Soo to cover herself.

"If you or the baby needs anything, please call." And as she left the door to the nursery was closed. Lady Choi watched as Eun Soo cradled the baby and opened the folds of her loose robes, so the child could nurse from her.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal, I just missed this house so much."

"Mmm."

"You are staying with us now, right? How have you been feeling?"

"The cough comes and goes, but I guess it is normal."

"Very actually. Just be sure to rest a lot, you can order the maids around here as much as you want." Lady Choi had been relieved of her position as Queen's companion a year or so earlier, reason why she had visited Eun Soo during her pregnancy without much problems. Her bones were not doing too well and she now required rest and peace, things she was sure to get at her nephew's house. And while she was Pyongyang it had worked, except that people in the castle were still a little at loss of how to take care of things and requested her presence for training and what not for a while. "I want to visit the Queen tomorrow, will you come with me?"

"Of course, Chung Hei will be as loved by the Queen as Tae Hyun is. The queen had a large dowry ready for her."

"A dowry? The girl was just born."

"And she wants her to be married off well." Eun Soo shook her head, remembering the talk she and Choi Young had under the rain, so long ago, and laughed.

"Well she does have a good point, no black-hearted man will have this baby girl; that much Choi Young made clear." She laughed, as the baby lifted her little hands to secured the breast right next her mouth, and Lady Choi sat close by.

"The Queen has been worried as well," She started, leaning slightly and making Eun Soo do the same. "The King's actions lately have been rather erratic."

"Why?" Asked Eun Soo in a whisper, curious.

"He has been giving so much liberties to a monk that it is alarming."

"A monk?"

.  
.

"Apparently the King thinks this monk will be his saving grace." Said Choi Young from bed, his body was lazily dropped over the covers, comfortable and warm, while over his chest the baby girl slept peacefully. His hand was holding her back, the broad palm covering most of the child actually, and his eyes set on the ceiling. "He promoted the man and for now he seems to be making some reforms to help the people."

"I'm telling you Young-ah, that guy is trouble." Announced Eun Soo, appearing from the general direction of their dresser, carrying a towel to dry her hair.

"How do you know this? Knowledge from heaven?"

"I actually hated that guy while growing up," She said more to herself than anything, but Choi Young didn't answer. "Don't let him get in your nerves, and behave while around him."

"I always behave." She leaned and kissed her daughter's head, then Choi Young's lips. Eun Soo was worried about this monk; she knew history even though vaguely, she knew this would be bad for Choi Young. She couldn't tell exactly how, but the outcome was clear. Eun Soo bit her lips and thought for a little while about the situation; she had expected at least five more years of marital bliss, but history was moving too fast. She sat at the edge of the bed, drying her hair and thinking about all these events that were supposed to take place, her heart suddenly twisting in terror and pain; Choi Young must have felt it because his hand lifted to rest on her arm, squeezing lightly. "Is everything alright?"

Eun Soo dropped softly over bed, and placed one hand over his, their warmth reached the child and she nuzzled against the pillow of his chest, and sighed content in her sleep; Choi Young turned to his head to Eun Soo and furrowed his brow. "You won't let me tell you any knowledge from Heavens, but give let me at least warn you."

"Imja…"

"This guy is really bad news for us, I promise I will be strong, but something bad will happen before the end of next years, and our peaceful life will probably be shaken from the very roots."

"You sound like the oracle." He said with a smile, chuckling.

"I know it by fact, Young-ah." She was dead serious, making him fall quiet. "Just understand this; wherever you go, I will go with you." And she kissed his nose and lips, lifting to cradle his head against her neck. "I will not be left behind, understood? And you will not be alone."

"Imja, what does that mean?"

"You will know soon enough." And she pulled back, hiding the tears in her eyes and standing. "I'm drying my hair and coming back to bed soon." As she walked out of the room, Choi Young watched her go. That was the problem of having a wife from the future.


	79. Chapter 79

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: Beloved readers; I understand your hesitation in reading the following arc of this story, knowing probably how terrible and sad the last days of Goryeo were. I might stray for a while, molding history to my story but I would recommend that you buy yourself a small handkerchief for the upcoming chapters._

_.  
._

He didn't mean to start a war with the monk. Choi Young had only voiced his concerns to the King about this monk come from nothingness and how he should be watchful and wary of the man's intentions. It was a simple talk, the first they had since Choi Young returned from the valley, and the advice left some marks on the King. Gongmin did start watching out for the monk's actions, pleased to see that Choi Young's advice was ill founded: Shin Don only wanted what was best for the people of Goryeo. Shin Don wanted to reform society, to give more to the poor and help the structure of nobility be changed for the best. Gongmin was very pleased with the actions the monk was taking and started to delegate more and more responsibilities to Shin Don. Queen Nogook complained very little; since the man was brought into the court King Gongmin's time with her had increased and they now dared take walks and eat and sleep together while the nation's balance was turned slightly.

Choi Young was worried, and started to understand Imja's worry. So he continued to advice the King on taking care of things, on returning to court where he was greatly needed, and to stop handing over the power of the royals to simple religious men.

"Choi Young-ssi, I understand your worry, but Shin Don has done very little to harm the general public, to the contrary he has helped with the poverty, the distribution of lands and food…"

"Majesty, that is your job, not the monk's."

"Why are you so wary of this man? He is a good man."

"I have no doubt of it, my lord, but consider this; would you like _him_ to be remembered for helping the people, or would you like the coming generations to love _you_ as their savior?" The King stared at Choi Young, unable to answer.

A loud knock on the door made the King snap out of the eye lock the Commanding General had him in. Choi Young sighed and turned to see the very person they were talking about enter the room and bow, humbly to the King. "Majesty!" He said, falling to his knees, surprising the King greatly. "I have heard of the commanding General's dislike for me! And I have come to apologize!" Choi Young stared at him in awe; he was putting on such a good show of humility while obviously lacking sincerity. "If my actions have bothered you and the general I apologize from the bottom of my heart! I wish my good intentions have not been ill looked upon and if you requested of me I shall return to the temple and continue my life of celibacy! Just order me and I will do as you wish." The King took hold of the man's forearms and in his innocence ordered the man to stand.

Choi Young turned away; feeling anger and tension building up in the back of his neck. The man was a con!

.  
.

With the wonder of joy and happiness, Queen Nogook received Chung Hei in arms. The girl stared up at the Queen with the same curiosity she was been stared at; and then her lips formed a huge smile and her arms reached to touch the Queen's face, bouncing in the hold. The Queen held her tightly, and both Eun Soo and Lady Choi watched in amazement.

"Now that's not fair! She only does that with Choi Young!"

"Unnie she is beautiful!" Said the Queen, not paying much attention to her pledged sister's comment. "Absolutely gorgeous!"

"Well she looks like me." Said Eun Soo, boasting with pride.

"Actually," Started Lady Choi, "my sister in law was just as beautiful." That got Eun Soo to turn towards Lady Choi, arching an eyebrow. "She had the green eyes and the pale skin. And these little gorgeous ears."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." The Queen laughed at Eun Soo's reaction and turned to play with the baby.

"I bought her some gifts." She said happily, and extended her hand to have the new head maid bring forward a large chest with gifts. Eun Soo panicked for a second; her husband had told her not to accept any more gifts from the Queen, because she had practically refurbished their house while they were away. The chest was opened and lots of toys were shown, along with new clothes for both the baby and Tae Hyun, and several pieces of jewelry. "I wanted her to have everything needed. There's new linen and clothes, and some little things for Tae Hyun…"

"Actually, Highness, I can't…" But the Queen stared at her with wide cheerful eyes, while the new head maid stared from behind with a stern face. Lady Choi had taught the lady well and the stare left no room for a negative answer. "I can't thank you enough!" finished Eun Soo, smiling and turning in surprise. Now she couldn't tell her husband she didn't try, right? "Oh, yes, I brought you these, Highness." She said lifting a small bag, what made the head maid take a step forward; Lady Choi lifted her hand, stopping her. "They are soaps and lotions, I made them with oatmeal that the farmers gave me at Pyongyang. I want your skin to glow and be beautiful."

The Queen smiled and hid her embarrassment by playing with the baby.

Tea was ordered and while Lady Choi took this opportunity and fell right back into her old job, the baby was lulled to sleep. Both the queen and doctor continued their talk, until they reached the subject of the newly arrived monk Shin Don. The Queen gave a soft sigh, and looked down.

"I can't deny that sharing my time with my King has been wonderful, but I worry."

"Choi Young is very worried too, but for what I have seen the man is trying to reform society."

"Unnie, you are one who knows the future, you come from heaven and have read the records there; you cannot believe this." Eun Soo's eyes lowered, and her fingers touched the baby's naked feet, her fear surfaced and she leaned toward the Queen.

"Your worries are well founded." The Queen closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"What can I do Unnie?"

"Right now? Nothing, the monk must have already figured out a way of doing what he has ambitioned for years. There's not stopping him now."

"Then he will have what he wants?" Asked Nogook, breathless.

"No, the fates will turn their ugly head towards him at the end." Nogook nodded, and Eun Soo swallowed hard. It was a pity the Queen will not see the man's downfall.

.  
.

As the women left the queen's chambers, they bumped with Im Jeong Rok.

"I know you recently had a baby but please woman lose some weight. You are occupying must of the hallway." And with those words the doctor hurried away. Not carrying the baby, Eun Soo turned towards the man, angrily.

"Yah!"

The doctor stopped and turned, unaffected by her tone. "yes."

"You could at least be nice!"

"That's too tiring." He was about to turn and leave, but looked at the baby in the maid's arms and walked over to Chung Hei, looking the baby over. "Thank the Fates she doesn't look anything like you."

"She looks everything like me!"

"Then her life will be a difficult one." He said, as the he offered the baby a finger and she took it, eager to shake it. "There, at least she has good taste in men." The baby sneezed over his face, making his eyes close and his hand pull gently away. Eun Soo couldn't help it and started laughing.

"There, my daughter did all the talking for me." Eun Soo arched an eyebrow at him. "We've never been friends, so I'll just ignore your comments. Let's go."

"I'm glad you haven't lost your touch then." He cried, amused by her lack of response. They usually spent more time spatting at each other, but today she seemed to be in a hurry. Lady Choi scolded at him, and he just bowed at the woman. Apparently that old saying 'the more things changed, the more they stayed the same' applied to them.

.  
.

Things between the monk and the Commanding General escalated quickly; their disagreements were obviously and usually witnessed by the King himself, who was growing weary of the verbal struggles. The court was divided between the men's opinions while the more traditional members were sided with Choi Young the new party, formed with those wishing to reform the society for the good of themselves, started to ally themselves with the newly appointed Jinpyeonghu. More than once the King had to call for their attention, the WooDalChi had to stop their general from nearing the man (that's to Choong-sik's orders) and more than enough court was dismissed without resolving much.

The King was at his wits end and tired of so much struggling between the people that had so obviously become his most favorite subjects; Choi Young, the first subject to serve him willingly, and Shin Don, the first wise man sent from Buddha to help him. King Gongmin had sat them down, under the careful vigilant eye of WooDalChi and with him in the room to resolve the situation peacefully, but every time things escalated quickly. So Choi Young was called in alone, and ordered to sit down and talk with the King about this ridiculous situation. "Can't you see the danger Majesty? You have given this man the power to do as he pleases, he will sell his actions to nobles that would take power away from you!"

"_Cheonghan Geosa_ would not do that." Choi Young scoffed and turned away. "Listen here, WooDalChi," It's been long since Gongmin called Choi Young like that, usually more friendly terms were used to address the Commanding General. "Do not disrespect or go against my orders or I will punish you as any other member of court."

"Then it's a good thing I am not part of court, but of the army." The words were laced with anger and they startled the king.

"I think this conversation is over, General. You may leave." Choi Young didn't even look at the King; he just stood, bowed and walked quickly out of the door. Outside, as the guards bowed and watched him storm down the long hallway, at the very end Choi Young used his sword to destroy a tall celadon vase housing lilies and wide green orchids.

.  
.

Lady Choi was sitting in the nursery watching over the baby's sleep when Choi Young stormed into the house; barking at the maids and guards to get back to their jobs. Eun Soo was at her herbal room, and she peeked out the door while the dogs hid behind Tae Hyun, who was sitting at the pagoda reading the supplemental poem lectures for his studies.

"What is wrong?" Asked Lady Choi, as Tae Hyun hurried to climb up the window and hide in the nursery. The boy looked out at his father's back.

"I'm not sure but let's save ourselves."

"Yah, punk!" She started, but Choi Young turned, probably believing she was talking to him, and the boy hid. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm angry, I'm going to cool down and then we'll talk." Spat Choi Young, dropping the sword at the herbal room (from where Eun Soo's loud yelp was heard), and walked to the back of the house, where his cries for the soldiers to tidy up and be always alert were heard. Someone cried out, probably smacked, and Tae Hyun finally appeared. Eun Soo peeked out the door again.

"Did the baby wake up?"

"No, she continues to sleep peacefully."

"Those children really, the two of them can sleep through a storm."

Someone in the back yard screamed for mercy and Eun Soo walked out of the herbal room to see if there was a way for her to save the poor bastard Choi Young was venting his anger on.

It took half an hour for Choi Young to vent his anger; his body still tense was forced by his wife to sit down, and after a fight between them (which none were considered winner), he finally scoffed and turned away. "Now tell me what is wrong with you?"

"There is so much I can stand from someone I consider my enemy."

"Did something happen with the monk now?"

_The monk_, another way of calling Choi Young's current rival. It was interesting how things had developed and were going… Eun Soo had once thought that the great Choi Young must have been quite uncomfortable around the monk, but the records never spoke of the fights and arguments the two were capable of having. She was amazed at how much was concealed of this hate relationship between them. Choi Young was quiet for a few seconds and then turned to her.

"I have served the King willingly, I have done as he asked and ordered me, even when it was against my will. I have spilled blood, sweat and killed, for this? Imja, for this?" He turned to look at her, and Eun Soo sighed, sitting by his side. They were alone in the large practice arena created for Tae Hyun and the WooDalChi guards, night was falling and the wind was cold. She sat, pressing her body to his in search of warmth, and let him continued. "My advice is no longer considered, the monk has brainwashed the king into believing all can be achieved through peaceful negotiations; even dead threats are been resolved through talks. I am losing territory due to the Mongol army, the men are been sent to scavenging hunts for stupid treasures and the King and Queen are been brainwashed into spilling their power for the monasteries and the higher levels of society. For this I worked so hard? For this, Imja?"

As much as she had hoped, no words Eun Soo could utter would serve as consolation for the General.


	80. Chapter 80

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

His fallout from grace from the King was obvious when the King started to favor, after Shin Don's advice, the regular army. The WooDalChi were sent to the front gates to stand guard and check the visitors of the capital, while the regular soldiers and their generals started to enjoy the good life. Unless summoned Choi Young was not needed (another word for _allowed_) to palace, and he'd been at home for four days. Chung Hei was thrilled to be in his arms most of the time, even when Eun Soo begged her husband not to spoil the child too much. While the guards and maids around the house were tense but it was Tae Hyun the one who was afraid and tense the most. The last few training session had been brutal, Eun Soo had remarked to Choi Young how he should _tone it down _while practicing, because he would bruise or harm the child seriously. But Choi Young assured her that the boy would be fine.

"He needs to learn to defend himself, from all sorts of attacks. This is good for practice."

"I'm just afraid I'll be left with only _one_ child."

"I wouldn't hurt him so bad. I promise." Answered Choi Young, smiling at her, and turning to practice with Tae Hyun, who cringed upon his approach.

The boy started using inner energy about a year earlier, and his trainings in the arts of self-control were harsh, but constantly he proved himself to be Choi Young's child, handling everything that was thrown his way. Been their child the boy could work with lighting, been their child he was also a ticking time bomb that was known for burning down several books and pieces of furniture for lack of self-control; so his father was encouraging him to vent angers and fears during training, but that only got his lanky butt kicked. So Eun Soo watched the two men in the house walking towards the back of the property, and the sound of practice filled the air soon after; the swing of swords and shields, the occasional burst of lighting, the occasional scream…

Coughing made her turn, to find Lady Choi leaning against the wall close by, Eun Soo was quick to help her and sat her down on the hallway. The woman was having problems breathing, as was the usual lately, and Eun Soo quickly ordered a cup of water to be brought. Deok Man appeared from the side, and was able to get Lady Choi to bed.

"Are you alright, Aunty Choi?" Asked Eun Soo, after the woman was able to drink her water.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She continued to say, but was obviously not fine. Eun Soo convinced her to stay in for a while and watched her sleeping. The known lady of the castle, the keeper of the royals was sick, and although she was trying to conceal it her body was slowly telling on her. The medicine she had there was not enough to help the woman, so she would have to go to the palace and talk to Deo Gi, but if she wasn't there she would have to face Im Jeong Rok. She sent Deok Man to ready the horses and the boy nodded. Then moved towards the back of the house…

A loud explosion covered the ground making her eyes widen and she ran to the back, finding a large cloud of dust covering the place. Calm as ever, Choi Young stood there, shaking his head and arms crossed over his chest, while her son was attempting to drag his lanky behind out of a mountain of dust and leather; in the process of defending himself the boy had used his inner energy, clashing with his father's and was now buried under the supply of sandbags and armors.

"Patient is everything son." Was saying Choi Young, making Eun Soo's jaw drop.

.  
.

After a bath and a scolding in private (he continued to ask her not to scold him in front of their son) Choi Young rested on bed, with the baby playing with his fingers in amazement. He would let the child suck on his thumb, fixing her hair and kissing her from time to time. "I have to go the castle, I have to find several herbs and talk with Deo Gi about something."

"Fine. I'll watch over Chung Hei."

"What about Tae Hyun?"

"What about him?" Asked Choi Young, kissing his daughter's hair.

"Choi Young!" Both the girl and the man turned to her, blinking. "He is your son too! Take care of both of them!"

"What could happen with me at home? Really?"

There was a moment of silence, in which Eun Soo thought about the question. "Good point. Just be sure they both have lunch, and that the girls help your aunt get up."

"My aunt hasn't gotten up? That's weird." He said, standing and placing the baby over the bed, what prompted a small fussing fit, but Choi Young, not wishing to pain his child just picked her right back up.

"You are spoiling that girl."

"My aunt is up and ready before dawn, is she sick?"

Eun Soo stared at him, for a second silent, then nodded. "She hadn't told me, but I'm sure she is."

"What is it?" He asked, worried.

"I'm not sure, that's why I need to go to the royal clinic. I'll be back with some herbs to help ease away some of the symptoms and help with the aches in her hands."

"Alright, hurry back."

"Just make sure the children are fed." And she put on her white robe, kissed his chin, the baby's head after cooing the girl softly. "I'll be back very soon." Choi Young nodded; watching her go. Right outside she found Tae Hyun, all clean and clothes changed. "Oh, how are you feeling?"

"Great, where are you going?"

"The palace…"

"Can I go?" He said quickly, and then leaned in to murmur: "I don't want to be alone with Dad." Eun Soo chuckled and agreed to take him.

.  
.

Choi Young was about to lay down with the baby for a nap when soft steps made him turn. There was Jin Ho, holding his bow and arrow and looking more like an aged warrior than the boy Choi Young was used to see. He bowed to Choi Young and smiled.

"I was sent to bring you in." Choi Young breathed out, and looked down at his child; her big green eyes smiled at him, and for a second Choi Young thought on refusing the man. Then again he would never hear the end of it. Grabbing a small bag with a few items for the baby he picked the child up.

"Fine. Let's go."

"With the baby?"

"Would you stay in and change her diapers?"

"Actually Pledged Uncle wants to see her."

"Then let's go."

The walk was short, Choi Young carried his child safely against his chest and when they entered the small empty restaurant he simply placed the bag over the table and sat down on the corner turning to see his daughter had fallen asleep. He covered the child's chin, feeling the breeze entering the space through the open doors, and started to rock his body, an unconscious movement brought by parenthood.

"Who would have thought? The mighty Commanding General brought down to his knees by a little bundle." Said the drunk voice of his pledged Uncle, who stumbled into the room. He was carrying a bottle of rice wine and his nose and cheeks were red. Since the death of pledged Aunt, the man had been nothing like himself; he turned into a real alcoholic, spent his days either sleeping or drinking, his body was already withering because of the abuse and he was now thin and pale. He didn't seem to mind his physical state, his mind (according to him) was now sharper and he could lead the Suriban easier than before. Choi Young tried to get him to stop drinking, Eun Soo offered to start a quiet treatment to improve his health, but the man wanted to join his late wife. They might have bickered and fought most of the time, but the pain of the loss, the sudden separation was too much for his uncle to handle. Choi Young watched the man, not saying a word, and waited for him to come closer, peeking into the bundle. "Punk, how can you bring a baby to a bar?"

"Her name is Chung Hei."

"At least you pick a fitting name." And the man dropped on the seat across the table, looking spent. "Listen Young-ah, the boys are worried."

"About what?"

"That monk and how he seems to be playing you every day. We heard of the orders from the King; that you should not come to court unless summoned! That punk, after all you've done for him! He rather have the monk closer, _tch_," And took a long swing from the bottle, Choi Young turned away, aware there was no way of stopping him. "The thing is, Young-ah, that if he continues like this we, as a group, have decided that we will stop being _his_ people."

That got Choi Young to lift his eyes to his uncle, while the baby in his arms shifted to press her face against his chest. "He can go pick all the monks he wants from the monasteries."

"What's going on?"

"The monk," Started the tall effeminate swordsman, sitting beside Choi Young and taking a closer look at the girl. "Since you've been away he convinced the King to have all those running herbal stores to be registered as merchants and regulated. He also has been giving instructions, approved by the King, to stop all street vendors confiscate the merchandise and send them straight to jail."

From the side the tall spearman, Ji Hoo appeared, peeking to look at the baby as well, curious. As he looked he spoke. "We lost over ten of our best vendors that way; we got them out of jail, but they refuse to work. Most of them had gathered everything up and are moving to the borders, they get to smuggle the _good stuff_ there for more money."

"So Young-ah, it's up to you. Either this stops, or we as brotherhood pull our support to the king, and move."

"There is every little I can do, Uncle."

"Yeah, we heard of your little spat with the King." Choi Young rolled his eyes and stood.

"I'll see what I can do, for now you all lay low understood?"

"We are more worried about you, Choi Young-ssi." Said the other swordsman in the room, not looking at the general. "By the look of things the King is considering talking to your lovely wife, to see if she can get you to settle down around the monk."

"No, that will never happen."

"Oh, is that so?" Asked the Ji Hoo, leaning on the table. "The King heard your wife was on the royal clinic and has called her in to talk, along with your son."

.  
.

Eun Soo sat inside the King's office, Tae Hyun beside her, both of them were looking down at the table, quiet as they waited for the King to arrive.

"Omma, if I had known this was going to happen, I would have faced Appa's wrath again." Murmured the boy, sounding truly nervous, scared even.

"Be quiet you. Give me some support." She whispered back, turning slightly towards him.

"I can't, I'm terrified." Tae Hyun was the King's nephew, it had been so since birth, but the boy was more used to be around the Queen than the King, and with all he'd heard of this monk that was apparently taking over the King's mind… "I'm more worried about the monk than the King."

"Why is that?"

"Do you think Dad would kill him?" Eun Soo turned to look at the boy, unable to answer. The door to the side opened and Do Chi entered, smiling at them before bowing and allowing the King entrance. The monarch smiled at them, and mother and child stood to bow.

"Goodness, how large you've ground!" This Gongmin said to Tae Hyun, whose eyes widened and bowed again. "How old are you now?"

"Twelve sir, I will be thirteen next month."

"Yes of course, please sit down. Shall I call for tea?" He asked, but Do Chi had already left to get the drinks, so Eun Soo simply smiled and nodded. "I am sure you won't mind us talking of this sensitive subject in front of your son." Eun Soo sighed and shook her head.

"I was surprised you hadn't called me before, sir." Produced Eun Soo with a smile.

"Before we continue, and forgive me for asking, but; is this written in the records in Heaven?"

"Heaven?" Asked Tae Hyun, confused, making his mother turn and shush him. "But Mom…"

"The King is talking."

"Well?"

"Yes Majesty, all is written; but I'm afraid I am not in the liberty of sharing that with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because my husband forbade me from ever sharing such things. He believes it's better if things just… _happen_."

"Of course, your husband is far wiser than he seems." Commented the King, with a quiet chuckle. "Then, I shall resort to my next choice: Would you be as kind as to try and talk with your husband about the situation? Probably you will find a way of going around this… problem."

"I'm not very sure on how much I can influence my husband into…"

"Come now, Lady Yoo, everyone knows the General listens to you." Tae Hyun didn't say a word, but was aware of the fact as well. What the King didn't know was that there were just some things the couple had discussed and agreed, and the monk's invasion into court was one of them. Eun Soo would be in trouble for this talk, and if the King managed to bring in the monk all hell would probably break loose. Tae Hyun cleared his throat, a little nervous, and fidgeted in his seat.

"Majesty, have you considered that maybe…" A loud knock on the door followed, and the three of them turned; the eunuch didn't announce anyone but when the monk slid into the office with a gentle smile and smelling of freshly cooked meat Eun Soo just stopped talking and stared at the man.

"Ah, _Cheonghan Geosa, _thank you so much for coming so quickly." Both mother and child groaned. The King stood to greet his guess and padded the man's shoulders.

"Omma, we'll get in troubles."

"I know. This is terrible."

"_Cheonghan Geosa_." Said the King turning to the two still sitting. "These are Yoo Eun Soo and Choi Tae Hyun."

"_Choi_, Majesty?" The monk leered at Eun Soo, who turned away from the man in surprise and disgust. Tae Hyun noticed this and moved to sit in his mother's chair, pushing her to his seat. Tae Hyun faked joy and bowed to the monk, he was as good a liar as his mother.

"Yes, these are the wife and son of General Choi Young." The monk seemed surprised to learn this; but once again he was still learning the names of the names of many of the nobles in court. "As recommended by Shin Don, I would like if all of us sat down and talked about this, maybe we can find a way of having the general ease away his tension."

"Oh, my gentle King," Started the monk, while Eun Soo's eyes widen with the idea of having a reunion to talk about her husband, without her husband present. "I am afraid that those with so much violence in their heart are difficult to sooth."

"I'm sorry?" Said Tae Hyun, obviously interrupting, there was a glint in his eyes shining dangerously cold. "Are you talking about _my father_?"

"Child, this is an adult conversation, please wait for your turn." Ordered the monk, acidly, making Eun Soo place her hands on her son's forearms.

"I'm sorry, but he is right! How can you say my husband is a man with a violent heart? He is one of the…" She stopped talking, turning away; now she understood the anger her husband felt towards this man. Eun Soo was sure that no matter what she said right now things would only turn for the worse, so she decided it was better if they were not in the same room with the monk. "Majesty forgive me, but I refuse to speak about my husband when he is not around. I understand your need to have this bantering stopped, but I don't think this is fair for my husband. Forgive us, Tae Hyun, let us retire." Without answer the boy continued to stare at the monk, who was of course, reminded to the General's cold stare.


	81. Chapter 81

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"The Suriban?" Asked Choong-sik, surprised. Choi Young was sitting across the desk in their little office, nodding. He'd related the information given to him by the Suriban and was attempting to do some damage control, but some things were just too obvious to stop. The new General took a deep breath, eyes lost in thought for a second and then dropped back to his seat, defeated. "If we lose the Suriban we lose the intelligence outside the castle. We lose fifty presence of scouts and able archers." And that was a rough estimate; both Generals were aware of how much the band of unruly warriors had helped during the long battles in and outside the city. They were a band easily compensated, and if lost… there would be no recovery or intelligence for the army after that. "All of this over a monk?" Whispered Choong-sik, looking at Choi Young, who continue to look down at his hands.

"I did not consider this happening; I should have seen something like this happening. With the King having such a big heart…"

"Sir, this is not your fault."

"The loss of Suriban will break us, Choong-sik. Although we have numbers we have no way of knowing the enemy movement without such abled spy network. And pledged Uncle is not as easy to convince without Aunt around." The moment of silence that issued was a minute of respect for the woman who used to make the best rice soup of all of Goryeo, then Choi Young stood. "Just warn the King about this separation, so it won't come as a surprise."

"Why not do it yourself sir? It would prove to the King you still worry…"

"The monk could use it to make the King believe I am playing dirty to return to his good graces. I don't think I should. You in the other hand, are still well liked among court;" Choi Young chuckled, holding the lock of the door. "Your neutrality has proven quite your best asset Choong-sik-ssi."

"My wife also commends me on it, sir."

"Wives always notice such little things, do they not?" Commented Choi Young in a quiet joke, making both of them chuckle. They fell quiet, tense because of the situation. "Things are going bad, real quick, Choong-sik. Prepare your family in case the monk manages to deter the WooDalChi out of the path. I think he wants to disband us, or submit us to the nobles." Said Choi Young in a low voice, turning to look at the man. Choong-sik nodded in understanding, and they both sighed. "I must go, without a proper summon I should not even come here."

"This is your home sir," Started Choong-sik, gathering his spear to follow the man out. Choi Young opened the door; they walked in silence until they reached the gates, and Tae Hyun appeared from the side, sweaty and panting, obviously he'd been practicing with the boys. "We wish you would come more often, sir, and bring your wife and daughter."

"This is no place for a growing infant." It was funny to watch; before the general absolutely refused to share his wife, not he refuses to share his wife _and_ daughter.

"I was brought a lot and look at how I turned out." Defended Tae Hyun, making Choi Young slap the back of his head.

"That's exactly what I mean. We'll be leaving now, then."

The men in the gates stood in alert, and Choi Young padded the man to the right, commenting on his weight loss; the general had seen the struggles the boy had after his return to barracks after his wife had a baby, and made the boy smile. Choong-sik watched the interaction and shook his head. "The man is like a father to all of us." He said in a soft voice. "Come back soon sir!"

Choi Young waved, as Tae Hyun waved at them.

"And you, punk, stop growing!" He called to Tae Hyun, who turned and shrugged his shoulders at him, "Visit your Hyung!"

.  
.

Upon returning with the meeting with the king, two days ago, Eun Soo had told Choi Young everything. The man had thanked her for this; congratulated Tae Hyun is acting as a man in front of the King, and then left the house for an hour. What he did, neither knew, but he returned with a strong resolve to forever oppose the monk even if it cost his life. No one left his house without proper care, a bodyguard took Eun Soo to the castle to check on the Queen, the maids were all escorted to the markets, the soldiers went in pairs to run errands, and instead of going to the castle Tae Hyun was taking class at home.

So when they arrived home and saw a couple of monks standing guard outside the gates Choi Young pulled Tae Hyun towards a hiding spot, making the boy realize what was happening. "Appa, monks?"

The father narrowed his eyes at the scene and then sighed, coming out to the view of the men standing guard. "Appa!" Hissed Tae Hyun, surprised. The monks saw him approach and were about to attack but then noticed it was the lord of the house and greeted him. "Now this is new." Said the boy to himself, and dared to approach the men, curious about them as they were curious about him.

"Oh, the boy?" Asked one of the old men, surprised.

"Now thirteen."

"Wow! Wait till the lady sees him! You have grown so much, son!"

"Thank you, thank you." Said Tae Hyun embarrassed, "Sorry for asking, but, who are you?"

"Bow punk," Gritted Choi Young, forcing the boy to bow. "These are the men who risked their life to save your mother, when you were about to be born." Immediately Tae Hyun's eyes widened and he started to bow.

"Thank you for your hard work! Really thank you for saving my life!"

"Go in, go in. We secured the perimeter for the visit."

"Is the Oracle here?"

"Yes, she demanded to be brought here after a dream." The other monk said, in a grave tone, what made Choi Young turn and hurry inside the house.

His Aunt's health was deteriorating, and while Eun Soo continued to attempt to have the woman regain her health it just wasn't happening. Choi Young was worried, first pledged Aunt and now his Lady Choi? But if this visit meant what he feared it meant… He found the Oracle sitting by Lady Choi, helping the woman drink some water. Eun Soo was with them, holding the baby who was playing with a large yellow plush tiger. The baby turned to him when the door opened, and quickly asked to be held, dropping the plush, his aunt finished her drink and coughed, covering her mouth with the handkerchief and rested over the pillows. She seemed tired.

Eun Soo smiled at him, "The Oracle has come to visit your aunt, and it's very considerate of her." Choi Young bowed to the woman, who was turned slightly towards his, her long hair covering her blind eyes. The room fell into a tense silence, and Lady Choi finally lifted her eyes towards Eun Soo.

"Eun Soo-ah, would you leave us alone. There is something the Oracle and I must talk to Choi Young about." Choi Young turned to look at his aunt, then at the woman, while Eun Soo gathered the baby in arms and agreed.

"I will be at the herbal room, this little one needs to have her hair washed so I'm making some shampoo: I'll make some for you Oracle."

"You are too kind, Lady Yoo." Eun Soo squeezed Choi Young's forearm, making him furrow his brow, and left the room.

The bombardment of questions that greeted her outside made her halt mid step, looking at her son in surprise.

"Mom is that really the lady than can see the future? The one who helped you when I was born? Why is she here? How does she look like? Can I meet her?" Eun Soo shushed her son into silence, and dragged him to the herbal room. The baby was blinking at them, surprised, and when they sat down she bounced on her mother's lap, wishing to tug at her brother's long hair.

"Your father and Aunt need to talk some things over, afterwards I will introduce you to her."

"But she named me, why bother with introductions…" He said standing up, but his mother dragged him down.

"Stop it! After they talk, we can talk to her. Now you will do me a big favor; take your sister, it's time for her nap."

.  
.

Choi Young's brain was running a mile ahead, thinking on what could his Aunt want to share alone, with this woman, and hoped this was not some crazy concubine/arranged marriage thing…

"Young-ah, I have kept a secret hidden for too long, but now that I'm in my death bed, I think it's time for you to listen to it."

"Death bed? Aunt please you have more than enough years in you."

"I am dying, Young-ah, there's no stopping it." And she started to cough, lifting her hankie and covering her mouth, when she pulled it away it was covered in blood.

"Aunt, I…" She moved forward, taking his hand and placing the pale oracle's hand over his.

"I am sorry for having done this, all these years you could have shared." Choi Young watched his hand covered with the warmth of the Oracle's, not understanding what his aunt meant. Fear gripped his heart and for a few seconds he was still. "Young-ah, I did find your father's concubine. You know how I work, I am very stubborn and persistent, something you might have inherited of me. This is your sister."

The information shook his core, and Choi Young pulled away from them, physically and emotionally; it was too much to handle, too little time; his aunt in her death bed, this woman he'd respected so much was his sister… Clouded by the shroud of hurt and ignorance, Choi Young just lowered his eyes, unable to face them. "Young-ah." Called his aunt, but still he was deaf to her calls, turned and walked out of the room.

He walked without seeing, many emotions running through his mind; he was almost fifty and now he found out his aunt has been covering for his sister? He had a sister! Everything was going south quickly, he had fallen from the King's grace, his career had come to a standstill, he'd made enemies at court, the Suriban was abandoning them, and while he had more than enough to compensate at home… his aunt had been keeping this secret from him? Why?

"Young-ah." The voice made his head rise, at some point he'd fallen to his knees close to the house's pond, his face on his hands, hiding as if in shame. There was Eun Soo, sitting under the quiet pagoda, watching him; she gave him a quiet smile and called for him to come into her arms. He dragged himself, as if a man with little left to live, and fell to his knees before her, burying his face against her warm body; he needed to hide for a minute, his heart needed to be enveloped by her and nursed with tenderness to understand what was happening.

Eun Soo turned, and saw her son passing by, looking surprised; she pressed one of her fingers to her lips and the boy nodded, and hurried away. Eun Soo looked down at her husband, aware her lap was growing wet, and caressed his hair and shoulders.

.  
.

Choi Young walked back to his aunt's room, quietly and stood a foot or so away from the door, unable to push himself to open it. He could hear his aunt whispering softly to the Oracle, unable to listen to the exact words that were been used; yet the tone of her voice was a consoling one, the same she used while he'd been orphaned and alone in the large household that had been his father's once.

"I never expected him to accept me so easily? Just because I am his sister, what proof do I have of it?"

"For Young-ah, my word is proof enough. Let him accept the fact, let him understand it and he will come back." Assured the dying woman, softly, making Choi Young be still for a few minutes. His shadow was not casted on the door because the sun was hidden and night had covered the hallways, so he stood there for a while, thinking of his aunt's words. He'd thought his sibling had been murdered before birth, or probably given away as a slave to Yuan, or something terrible like that. He had thought he would be an only child, and had been a little envious of Tae Hyun when his sister was born… but then again he was the father of a gorgeous daughter, a brave son, and his wife was one of the most beautiful women in capital. A sister, who was fair and wise would only be something to be proud of.

Still he didn't like the way he learned about this.

He and Imja had a long and serious conversation about this, they made some decisions and were very clear that the Oracle should come and take her rightful place as his sister, live in this house and be happy with them; damn the court or those gossiping fools at the castle Choi Young will keep his sister closer and nurture a loving relationship with her; his children would have an aunt and Eun Soo a sister in law. There was no doubt in his heart, thing that surprised him, that this frail woman was his sister. Probably because his aunt never lied to him, she might hide the truth but always played around it; lies were never a big thing for the Choi clan either way. So taking a deep breath, his hand slid the door open, and the two women turned to him; his aunt coughed in surprise and then lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, you've returned? Come in then, let's talk."

"Forgive me for earlier, I had to settle my thoughts." He sat back down on his seat, and looked down at his hands, unable to look at the women.

"Young-ah," Said Lady Choi softly. "Your sister will need your support once I'm gone." Choi Young pressed his lips together, not wishing to think of her departure from this world. "Promise me you will support her."

"Aunt, she _is_ my sister." He answered, finally looking at Lady Choi. "How can I let her suffer on her own?" The Oracle's lips opened and in surprise, and a little cry left her. Choi Young turned to her and smiled. "I had been talking to Imja and she understands the situation, she and I decided that you should come live here with us, instead of that temple. You should come and spend all your days with your nephew and niece."


	82. Chapter 82

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings:**__ I have ran this story with two beta readers; not for grammar or editing, but for the story's flow. I have been approved (though I'm sure they would have wanted me to change a bit of stuff… I didn't :P) Anyway, we are reaching that critical time you all are fearing, so: Kleenex alert! Or so I think… if not keep those hankies/Kleenex around, they'll be useful for the next few days.  
Remember to read and review!_

_.  
._

It took six months for his aunt's health to completely deteriorate.

Between the aches in her joints, the coughing, and the fevers she put up a brave battle against nature, and although she slowly winding down and losing, her spirits were always high. She was surrounded by her loved ones and her brother's bloodline was now secure. Eun Soo managed to visit the royal clinic every day, sometimes going with one of her children, and now with her sister in law, and noticed something really interesting.

Every time she visited with her children be it the boy or girl, the child would get a gift. The doctor would whisper a bit to them, and make them smile, and then he would turn and be very nice to her. Too nice for her taste. At a particular moment upon her arrival to the clinic, Eun Soo simply greeted Deo Gi, who was heavy with child; Dae Man was proudly announcing the fact even when she was barely four months into her pregnancy. Both the Oracle and Chung Hei walked to her, hugging her and chatting quietly with her; though they were still in need of a name for her, the Oracle didn't seem to mind been called that, and after advising Deo Gi not to eat several plants that she loved to eat because they would provoke a natural abortion, the herbalist had taken her in lovingly. Eun Soo moved to the herbal drawers, large wall covered from top to bottom with herbs, catalogued by the head herbalist and kept full by the apprentices.

"I already made your mixture, here." Said Im Jeong Rok, appearing from the side. Eun Soo looked at the bag he carried, offering it to her, and blinked.

"No thank you, you might want to poison us."

"It's the usual mix, just take it." And she shoved the bag towards Eun Soo, who took the bag and surprised watched the man walk towards her daughter. "Chung Hei, here, I have a lollipop for you." The baby stared up at him, her big green eyes shining, but shy to take the lollipop. Quietly, the Oracle took the lollipop from his hands and handed it to the girl, who took it quickly and hid behind her aunt's skirts.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"Im Jeong Rok, my lady."

Both Eun Soo and Deo Gi stared at the smitten man, amazed at the fact that he seemed to like Eun Soo's sister in law.

"You!" Screamed Eun Soo, moving towards the man, dragging him away by the collar. "You come here!" He struggled for a bit with her, then followed, once out of the woman's sight his usual mean behavior resumed.

"Could you watch it! My robes are very important!"

"I don't care if you are the high doctor, the low doctor, a man or an eunuch! I will rip your hands out if you even dare look at my sister in law in that way."

"I am not sure I understand what you mean."

"You like her!" The man let out a gasp and pulled slightly away.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You have to be blind not to notice, and I think she noticed!"

"Then would you help me and say something nice about me to her?" Eun Soo gasped, pulling away in surprise. This man had no shame; even in her time someone so forward as this… Wait a minute! Eun Soo looked at him closely, narrowing her eyes as she inspected him; could it be this man was this mean and knowledgeable because he was also from heaven? Could he also be a time traveler like herself? No, impossible. He had the background he'd been born and raised here! She had to snap out of it, before she went insane with her thoughts. "Will you then? I am a very gentle man, when I put my mind to it."

"My husband would kill you if you ever mention your intentions towards his sister. She is his baby sister, no one messes with the Commanding General's baby sister!" She hissed at him, angry. This man was surely something else. "Besides I will not allow you to marry her!'

"_Why not_?"

He needed ask?!

.  
.

He was in the middle of a spat with the monk when the message arrived. He stood, excused himself from the king's presence and hurried out of the room, leaving everyone behind surprised. Choi Young left the paper with the message he'd received for the King to read and understand, so he ran down the hallway sword held tightly in his hand as he moved as fast as his body could carry him. There was a horse ready for him at the gate, and he quickly mounted, breathing in deeply; Dae Man slapped the horse's side, sending it to a gallop.

"What happened?" Asked one of the guards, making their lieutenant turn; the once stuttering boy just turned and patted the man's shoulder.

"Family business. You'll find out soon enough."

Choi Young made it to the house in record time, and when he dismounted he quickly hurried down the usual hallway, watching the maids and guards bow as he walked by. From the inside of the room cries were heard, and they made Choi Young stop. One of the ones crying was his son, the other a woman; probably his sister, because Imja was quieter while crying. The door slid open, ten minutes later, and Eun Soo slid out of the room cleaning tears from her eyes. He was sitting on the garden's steps, just sitting there, watching the door but unable to open it. Eun Soo was surprised to find him there, and swallowed hard; the baby girl holding her hand moved towards her father, and quickly climbed on his lap, hugging him and crying.

"Shashai," she said softly. That was her affectionate way of calling her aunt. "Shashai."

To his unprotected flank, Eun Soo sat, leaning against his shoulder and taking Chun Hei's little hand. "Shashai is resting, baby. She's just asleep." Choi Young lowered his face, tears spilling quietly down his cheeks as the baby leaned against his chest with a little pout, the baby cried a little against Choi Young and the man handed her to Eun Soo, attempting to control his own emotions; then stood.

"I have to check on them."

.  
.

Funerary offerings poured from all over the country.

Lady Choi was well known, and although through the years she had made many enemies, she had also made many, many allies. Flowers rained on them, and tall offerings of many kinds reach them. The altar with food offerings already covered one of the large rooms, while Choi Young continued to hold his crying sister, his son in Eun Soo's side, trying real hard not to cry. The capital city had poured affection towards the grieving family, and a truce seemed to be struck between general and monk.

Until Shin Don offered to say the final farewells.

Needless to say the monk was banished from Choi Young's property (not that he was welcomed), yet the King understood the matter. So when the King himself, along with the Queen and the entire procession entered the property, the monk was nowhere to be found. Instead of Shin Don, Lady Choi had requested the monks that cared for his niece to be the ones to lead the funerary rites and Choi Young would honor such simple request. The Queen fell into the arms of Eun Soo, sobbing uncontrollably; she found the refuge and consolation in the arms of her Unnie.

Through the ceremony Eun Soo stood hidden in the back, not wishing to call for much attention.

"You've been absent from the clinic lately." Im Jeong Rok's voice made her turn with a gasp. "Is your sister in law around?"

"They are mourning, have you no respect?"

"I sure do." He said looking around. "I just come to console her." Annoyed Eun Soo gave the man a quiet smack, but he didn't seem offended. "I will take any punishment, just help me!"

"Oh, please! This is a funeral, respect the family!" The doctor's eyes lowered; for the first time since this relationship of hate started his eyes lowered.

"Yes, you are right." Eun Soo was about to faint, this man was agreeing with her? Who was he? "I should probably go to your husband, present my condolences." Eun Soo nodded, too stunned. "Would you help me go to him? Since my sister was punished he and I haven't really…" There was a second of silence, in which Eun Soo stared at him, and then her eyes also lowered.

"Of course."

.  
.

Eun Soo nursed her husband's heart.

He was calm and collected to the others, but having known him for so long, she could tell the variations of his moods with the slight flinch, the little twitch of his lips; his body language was an open book for her. The last day of mourning he came into the room, quiet as usual, but his steps were been dragged, his arms dangling from his sides.

He was so tired.

"And Chung Hei?"

"She fell asleep in her room." He gave an inaudible response and sat on the bed, sighing. Eun Soo turned and helped him lay down, his head falling over her lap, where she softly, very tenderly, caressed his hair; her other hand slid to cover the space over his heart and his hand held hers, eyes closing.

"I'm tired."

"Then rest, it's over."

"No Imja, you aren't telling but I know this is just the beginning." Eun Soo stared down at him, confused. "Aunt was also the bright one; for me dying was a way of escaping life, for her, it's a way of escaping the pain to come." His hand fell over her knee, squeezing. "This is just the beginning."

.  
.

**_6 months later_**

Eun Soo had been at home when the call arrived. She was surprised to see the maidens from the Queen's garrison arrive, galloping and hurrying towards her. Chung Hei had been interested in the colorful uniform sand when Wol appeared and stopped them from nearing both mother and child, who were digging through the flowers of the garden, the young woman, whom Eun Soo didn't know spoke first.

"We've been sent by Lady Sing, the Queen has fainted and hurt her head, come quickly!"

Chung Hei moved towards her father, who appeared from the side hallway, and was quickly picked up, hiding against his neck. Eun Soo leaped into motion, moving towards the horse brought by the maiden, Choi Young nodded at her, and quickly climbing over the saddle she galloped out. The five year old in his arm turned and smiled at him. The maiden neared him and bowed; "The lady also sent this." And she handed him a roll of parchment, in silence he took the roll and the girl asked to see it, but he wouldn't let her touch it.

"Carry on."

.  
.

Eun Soo hurried towards the room where the Queen was and slid the door open, inside the maids were trying to get the Queen, who was awake, more comfortable while Im Jeong Rok attempted to keep the King outside the room. The doctor was welcomed to the room, and handed a small damp towel, while the Queen asked for her to come closer. She took the towel and opened the veil covering the Queen's bed, to find the frail woman's face drenched with blood.

"Aigoo," Said Eun Soo softly, sitting beside the queen and cleaning her face gently. "Did you get dizzy? Or did you trip? What happened?"

"Everything went dark; I was just walking and everything went dark." The Queen moved her weak hands and grabbed onto Eun Soo. "I was just walking, and everything went black."

"It was a good thing that the King catch your fall then."

"Unnie, I hurt."

"It's alright, you'll be fine soon. It's just a little cut."

"Unnie." She said softly, leaning to rest against Eun Soo's shoulder. "Unnie. I miss Lady Choi so much."

"I know, I miss her too."

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Eun Soo sighed, and embraced the Queen, kissing the top of her head. It was normal for concussion victims to feel confused and not really know what they were doing; but Eun Soo also knew this girl needed sisterly affection from time to time, and since Eun Soo had been staying at home…

"Aigoo, my little sister." She caressed the Queen's hair and kissed her temple. "You'll need to rest alright?"

"I don't wanna rest." Eun Soo pushed her to bed, and smiled.

"You need to so I can take a look at you; maybe you only need a good checkup and to boost your intake of some supplements. Lay down, now." And Eun Soo fixed the woman's hair, smiling.

"Alright, Unnie." The girl handed over her wrist and Eun Soo took it gently, placing her fingers over the pulsing vein. It took a second, then another five seconds to confirm, and Eun Soo turned to Lady Sing.


	83. Chapter 83

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**_Author's Ramblings:_**_ Quicksilver is one of the many names given to mercury back in the day, so I'm applying it here. Thanks for all the reviews, wow! This story has already 400+ reviews! Thank you all!_

.  
.

Hidden at the restaurant's back, watching the cook move around the kitchen while preparing the rice soup the restaurant was famous for, Tae Hyun played with the wooden spoon the man had given him along with the bowl of soup. The place was busy, outside rain was falling, and the heat was comforting. The boy was crouched over the wooden sink, watching the man cook, studying his every movement actually; he could make this soup with his eyes closed by now.

"Punk move!" Said the chef, while from the back pledge Uncle appeared.

"Yah, you punk!" Tae Hyun was so used to be called that he usually responded as if his name. "Get out there! You should be carrying the rice over."

"I already did!" He answered to his pledged Uncle, when the man didn't believe him they both turned to the chef. "Ajhussi, I did well, right?"

"He already bought the rice, sir, he also ate his weight in good soup."

"_Good soup_?" Asked Tae Hyun, as if insulted. "Aunt could have taught you well but _that_ soup is nothing compared to hers." Pledged Uncle slapped the back of Tae Hyun's head, again, making the boy groan and turn to him, frowned. "What?!"

"At least he is doing something, you are slacking round! So either get going or buy something!"

"Ah, really! I bet you don't treat dad like this."

"You are right, I hit him _harder_."

Tae Hyun set the spoon into the empty bowl and crouched from over the wooden sink, "I have to go train with uncle Dae Man, I'll be back later."

"Your father will scold you for coming over so much, without permission too! Go home, I don't want to get in trouble with _him_ because of _you_."

A soft _tch_ escaped Tae Hyun, with a big smile. "Don't say that Ajhussi, you love having me around!" He gave his pledged Uncle a little wink, his trademark smile and hurried out the back door; it was usual for him to banter away with them, and thank the Fates he'd taken after his mother's cheery attitude. Once outside he hurried to enter the busy market place moving quickly around and greeting people; he was his father's soon, people looked highly at him. He was stopped by one of the chestnut vendors, and given a bag with pink ribbons; a gift for his little sister, before he could move away someone grabbed him and pulled him to a dark alley, where water dripped over them.

Tae Hyun did as his father taught him, and used everything he had in his favor to fight; he connected several blows, pushing and pushing, but the hold was stronger. Before the boy could attempt and struggle with his inner energy, to at least be set free, a voice reached him.

"Quiet! Listen to me." Tae Hyun was pressed to a wall, water dripping over his messy hair. He tried to turn but the man kept him down.

"_Hyung_?" Do Ji, Choong-sik's eldest, and now part of the WooDalChi had him pinned down, and was dead serious. Tae Hyun attempted to escape but he wouldn't be released.

"The nobles are divided, some back up your father others just want his head to roll. That monk is making trouble for all of you; since he saw your mother at the King's office he's been lusting after her and creating comments and false propaganda."

"My _mother_?" Growled Tae Hyun, angrily, suddenly aware he was pinned down for a good reason. "Let _go_ of me!"

"He wants to get rid of the general and then tear your family apart and force your mother to make a choice! People are talking behind your father's back and urging the man to do something."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been set as the monk's guard; I have to listen and be still; that's why I'm warning _you_! You have to do something, none of the higher guards want to tell your father in fear he might do something crazy." Tae Hyun growled and pushed the man against the wall behind them, and escaped the hold, panting angrily.

"So you let my_ mother's_ face be smeared by the nobles!"

"You and your mother should get out of town. That would give your father…"

"She wouldn't leave! Even if they go find her to execute her she won't leave! I'm telling Father!" He said angrily, about to leave, but Do Jin stopped him and pulled him back. "Let go!"

"_Think of your sister_! If your father finds out he'll go crazy, you can take care of yourself, you are fifteen already! But what of your sister?"

"Sargent!" Called another WooDalChi, making Do Jin turn.

"I have to go, we are also been watched. Take care."

"**_Hyung_**!" Gritted Tae Hyun, angrily watching the older soldier leave the narrow hallway.

.  
.

It was the first joyous news in a while.

With the Queen's pregnancy a vibrant, shining future was announced to the King; his legacy would not be only in paper stamps or reformations; it would come from the womb of his beloved Queen, and reign after he passed on to watch over his child with his forefathers. Celebration broke throughout the land, congratulation gifts and prayers were said, and while Choi Young continued to be at odds with the monk and half the court, for now it was all forgotten.

Goryeo had a future.

"Lady Yoo, I will entrust you with my wife's pregnancy. You must care for my Queen every day, and deliver our child well, understood?" Said the King, proud and a little drunk with all the wine he'd consumed. He wasn't one to drink much, but he was so happy and Shin Don kept pouring the drinks that he couldn't help himself. Especially when the monk came up with the beautiful new cups, delivered to him directly from the potter's house, where they had spent hours making the beautiful cups and small saucers, painting them with the finest of paints. The monk had designed the items, he'd brought the paints… Eun Soo turned to them and watched as the King lifted the cup and drank, obviously happy. Eun Soo turned and bowed, silently agreeing to the royal command, and with a soft sigh turned to her husband, who was talking to Choong-sik. In his hand a simple cup, not built as the ones the King had, just, a simple cup of ceramic with simple paint and filled with wine.

She was dizzy for a second, confused and hurt. Life had snuck up on her again; she was no longer young but she had barely aged physically, she had the knowledge of things to come and she had to seal her lips and let things happen. Like right now; according to the monk the cups were made by the most knowledgeable potter, using the best materials and paintings. Many of which had come from Yuan. Eun Soo was no fool, she knew of the ingredients used to create such little things, lead for example, was one of the ingredients. Along with the mercury in the painting. The wine would only release those components and slowly the King would lose his mind; if the monk was aware of this he was buying his time to poison Gongmin's mind and then be sure to overtake the throne. Probably that was part of how he will soon be losing his mind, totally and completely.

Did she really had to stay quiet? Wasn't there some way she could help bring a different outcome to this story? Did she even want to bring another outcome? Turning she looked at Choi Young's simple cup, the ceramic and the usual black WooDalChi enamel encompassing it… she had made sure no lead or mercury made its way to her household, always checking on the origin of her kitchenware, the Suriban always helped with that…

"See Majesty, the special combination of herbs has helped bring about this happy event." Eun Soo turned back to the King blinking. Across from her, sitting behind his table, not having touch a bit of the meal before him Im Jeong Rok narrowed his eyes.

"What mix of herbs?" Asked Eun Soo, curious, making Choi Young and Tae Hyun turn to the conversation.

"A small combination of several extracts I made for the king." Answered Shin Don, apparently offended that a woman was talking so directly to him, once done he returned to attempt and continue his conversation with the King.

"What kind of herbs?" What would a monk know of extracts and herbs? It was true they spent time studying several arts, but Eun Soo was adamant the extracts were made at the castle to avoid damage to the purity of the products.

"Why would you be interested in knowing?"

"She is the past High Doctor, she is the authority of medical knowledge, of course now Im Jeong Rok-ssi is the one to take care of such things for me."

"Go ahead Shin Don, tell her what you mix in the extracts." Said Im Jeong Rok from across the room, making the monk clear his throat. Choi Young watched the exchange in silence, a little worried about the direction this conversation was going.

"Just red ginseng and other similar herbs, everything to take care and ensure the production of heirs."

"There are other little things, aren't there, Shin Don sir?" Said Jeong Rok, turning to Eun Soo. "Like Quicksilver?" Eun Soo's eyes widened, her body turning; her surprise was evident but when Choi Young questioned her with his passive stare she simply lowered her gaze.

Between Choi Young and herself Tae Hyun turned to his pensive stance, he'd been looking down at his untouched meal, his sister over his lap, playing with the chrysanthemums brought as center table. Chung Hei was trying to get her brother to wear the flowers in his clothes, but she was just having too many difficulties placing them into the edge of his robes.

Eun Soo leaned towards him and kissed his messy hair, not getting any reaction; the worry for the flow of time and quicksilver ruptured and redirected to her child. "Tae Hyun-ni? Aren't you hungry?" She whispered softly; the boy lifted his eyes, looking a little numb to the word, but then smiled just as his father would when hiding something and shook his head.

"No, I'll eat after Chung Hei finishes."

"Alright, you would tell me if something is wrong, right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't i?" He said quickly turning away, obviously bothered. Eun Soo turned to look at Choi Young, hopeful to have the man notice his son's behavior, but he was too busy at that moment; watching the monk whispering something to the King, probably about Eun Soo because he laughed as the King seemed suddenly a little uncomfortable and looked at Choi Young. Anger was evident in the general's features but he turned and noticed his wife staring at him. She nodded towards Tae Hyun, who had returned to his silence.

"What's wrong?" Tae Hyun turned to him, and said nothing. This was so unlike him; he went to the Queen, he congratulated her and lifted his fists '_fighting! Highness_!' He'd said, but now he was like this. Choi Young drank a cup of the rice wine that had been delivered to Eun Soo, and set the cup down. "Tae Hyun, what's wrong?" The boy didn't say a word, but his face lifted, his eyes settling on the other side of the celebrating court, where odd stares were been shared towards them. "Are they making you uncomfortable?"

"That's not it dad, we'll talk later."

"Your mother seems put down as well, did you two fight?" The fights between mother and son were legendary; loud and full of crossed words and anger, the boy learned all the ways of cursing in heaven and had brought them to Goryeo where he only used them with Eun Soo. But there were also short and easily recovered from, never had they insulted each other, simply expressed themselves openly…

"No!" Said Tae Hyun, and his four year old sister managed to stuff a flower into his mouth.

Choong-sik hid a laugh, and Eun Soo let out gasp of surprise, while Tae Hyun pulled the flower out of his mouth. "I think that's our cue to leave." Said Choi Young standing, making the girl laugh and reach for him, he picked her up and the whole family readied to leave. "Majesty, allow me once again to offer my congratulations." Said Choi Young, bowing.

"Ah, yes, General. I am hopeful our children will play around the gardens soon."

"Of course, I will look forward for them to get together in troubles as well." And the king laughed, happily, while Eun Soo untouched by the jokes, simply turned and walked out of the hall. Murmurs followed them, and Tae Hyun tensed at the sound of them, while Choi Young noticed this and simply encouraged them to continue walking.

.  
.

Eun Soo walked quietly beside Choi Young. He carried Chung Hei, and Tae Hyun had hurried ahead, promising to make it home without getting in trouble. Worried for the conversation she had about the King's herbal intake, she was lost in thought, organizing the facts in her head. If the King did had some sort of intake of mercury or lead, the chemical would probably start accumulating in his blood vessels, and hide in the comfortable corners of his brain, creating terrible headaches and hallucinations. His instability was yet to reveal itself; it was far too early in the consumption of the chemical to even consider…

"You are running ahead of yourself." The words her husband pronounced were soft, making her yelp, startled. He laughed as she scolded at him.

"Oh this man! Always scaring me!"

"What is it? What are you thinking about?" Eun Soo's smile slowly died and their walk fell into a thick difficult silence. Choi Young wasn't too sure what to make of it, so he waited for her to answer.

"Choi Young-ssi, you married a woman from the future, do you remember that?"

"Yes." How could he forget it?

"As so, I know things that will happen, and understand other things that had happened and the impact they will cause."

"yes." He said softly, aware they were having a serious conversation, just not sure where this was going.

"ARen't you afraid I might do something to change the future?" She asked, a little scared of the fact apparently, Choi Young stopped walking and turned to her; the child in his arms fussed a little but he just let Chun Hei rub her face against his silky robes and settled, sighing. Eun Soo turned to look up at her husband, obviously the worry in her face was visible and deep. "Not one bit?" He smiled at her, a quiet sad smile, and sighed.

"Imja, do you remember what will happen to me?"

"Yes, you…" He shook his head, not wishing to know, stopping her words.

"Do you remember what happens to the King and Queen?" This time she nodded, pouting a little. "I think that while you might do something that might alter the waves of time, you won't. You could have done it already, so I trust you not to change history."

"But if I don't…"

"Things will unfold as they must." He said, stopping her. Eun Soo swallowed hard, not looking at him, and pressed her lips together.

"Choi Young-ssi," She said softly, pressing closer into his embrace, been hugged by his free arm. "I'm afraid." Her confession was heartbreaking and Choi Young had to take a deep breath.

"It will be alright, Imja. Everything will be alright."


	84. Chapter 84

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Unnie." Said the Oracle, sitting in the pagoda, while Eun Soo continued to ponder away on this pregnancy of the Queen's. She wanted to tell Choi Young about everything she knew but for after that conversation they had the words now got stuck in her throat, and would not escape. The soft voice made Eun Soo turn and smile at her sister in law, moving to join her. "I heard your steps and felt your heavy heart; what is it?"

Eun Soo sat beside the woman, and their hands locked, she was so used to hold the Queen's hands, the sisterly bond always grew thicker that way, Eun Soo wanted to share something similar with this woman. So they would hold hands while alone, hoping to know each other better and care deeper for one another.

"Have you seen the future? In a year all will change."

The Oracle smiled and turned her face away, as if looking at the large garden around them; somewhere near the sound of bells covered the air and danced towards them, creating some peace and calm for the doctor. "The period ahead is quite difficult. Indeed everything will change, but as oracle even I know my boundaries. Some things must happen, Unnie."

"I want to warn Choi Young, but I think he already knows _something_ will happen." Confessed Eun Soo softly, shyly.

"He knows." Confirmed the Oracle.

"How?"

The Oracle smiled, "I have seen how, now you must figure it out."

"You always talk in riddles and I don't get them right away. Meanie," Eun Soo laughed, and the Oracle nodded, "I am just worried about your brother, I fear for his heart."

"He is a vigilant soldier, he is intelligent and understanding. For I have seen further than you have I can tell you this, Eun Soo; all will be fine."

"I hope you are talking about me." Said the male voice making them both turn; there was Im Jeong Rok, carrying a basket and a dashing smile. The view irritated Eun Soo, from the side Choi Young appeared, arching an eyebrow at the man. "I have come to visit you all, I brought mandarins from the palace."

Eun Soo turned, and crossed her eyes making Choi Young hide his smile. Im Jeong Rok had already talked to Choi Young about wooing the Oracle, who seemed to welcome him with certain joy, but not happiness, so there was always a chaperone standing close by. Usually it was Tae Hyun or Choi Young, for Eun Soo would spend time fighting him for the Oracle's sake. The younger woman held tightly onto Eun Soo, obviously nervous. The man, although older, was growing in her, she was falling for him and quickly.

Eun Soo smiled and turned to her sister in law, "Did you see anything about this?"

"No, nothing. What should I do?"

"Play it by heart, then. I mean I hate his guts but it's for the best, I guess."

.  
.

The first complications for the pregnancy arose when the Queen started to have difficulties standing without having nausea or dizziness. The doctor had to boost her intake of supplemental herbs, meticulously watch everything the woman ate, even encourage snacks, and force her to eat when the Queen refused. While this happened Tae Hyun continued to keep his secret and started to have problems with his friends and his teacher, he was volatile and angry most of the time, always hiding while at home, but while outside he would be overprotective of his mother and sister, getting into arguments with every unknown person who would dare look at them. Choi Young kept the balance of things by training him hard and long, but the boy didn't seem to tire, asking for more and more…

For Choi Young things weren't easy; he had to balance his wife's protections, the constant bickering at court, the King's scolds and Eun Soo's growing sadness. He only had good news when his daughter called him 'daddy' and asked to be carried; or when sister was engaged to be married to Im Jeong Rok, who proposed to marry her before the next full moon, or eloping with her. Choi Young was sure the moron was still hurting from the beating Choi Young gave him.

Training was growing tiresome; with his son throwing tantrums and angry fits, Choi Young had to admit that whatever was bothering him had to be settled, so the boy's Ki would return to normal and all the problem he was giving would be resolved. But getting this problem out of his mouth was hard. Tae Hyun will constantly avoid the subject, but remain close by, as if wanting to be pushed further, he wanted to talk but remained silent and the anger was starting drive the boy insane. His poor easygoing, merry child was slowly turning into a cranky monster that was at odds with everyone, even his mother.

Fixing things would not be easy, and Choi Young just walked over to the boy, who was sitting at the edge of the pond, throwing rocks at the fishes and lifted him. "Come on, let's talk."

"I don't wanna go fishing." He spat, refusing to move.

"We are not, come on." Choi Young lifted him, and started to drag him.

"What, what?"

"I want to talk to you." Eun Soo had been crying a lot recently and part of it was her child's sudden rebellious state. "Do you remember how to handle a spear?"

"Yeah, you taught me." And Choi Young released him, handing him a spear from the many resting on the guard's racks, Choi Young pulled a small stick, the same he used to correct stances and Tae Hyun sighed heavily, obviously not in the mood for this.

"Get ready."

"Dad, really…"

And Choi Young swatted the boy's back, watching him get into stance. "When a man has problem with his stance, even the smallest problem, it reflects his mind. You must let your feelings crowd your judgment. Get ready."

Tae Hyun sighed and adopted the known stance for spear; his father had been all inclusive, although he focused most of his studies in the arts of fighting with the sword, he had also shown him about spear, bow and arrow, and even brawling. His Ki was strong, although a bit difficult to control still, and his agility was good with Dae Man showing him how to climb up and down walls, trees and almost every possible standing structure. And now that he'd adopted the stance, Tae Hyun was surprised to feel his legs tremble under the weight of the simple spear. His father attacked him with his fist, and the response from Tae Hyun was slow and sluggish, making the man take the advance and hit him with the long weapon. The pain only made Tae Hyun angrier, and he quickly shifted his weight to the side responding with a weak blow, while the reprimanding stick hit his legs again.

"I received this from Lady Sing." He said, showing the boy the envelope from the royal household; since Lady Choi died Tae Hyun's education had been overtaken by Lady Sing, who had been a very stern teacher in her younger years, and Tae Hyun's misbehavior had been disturbing the process of education for the boy and his fellow classmates. Giving a grunt of recognition, Tae Hyun lost balance for a second, and Choi Young hit his elbow, making him growl.

"If the feelings grows too loud in your brain the weapon will know you are weak! You won't be able to defend as well!" Tae Hyun growled and dropped the sword, moved to the racks and picked up a sword. "You think that because you have good balance with it, the sword will obey your shuddering mind?"

"My mind is not shuddering."

"Then it's your heart? That is even worse." And Tae Hyun launched forward, but his father, one hand behind his back simply sidestepped, hit the boy's back and pushed him to the ground. Ki rattled on the landing, and purple lightning reached Choi Young, tickling him. "When one of the pillars in life, say your mother, is causing strong negative emotions in your heart, your foundations will rattle. Everything will be damaged. You have been keeping a secret for too long and while it poison's your mind it's rattling your heart. I will ask again; what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" But to prove his father's point the boy got up and attacked, but his father knew about his weakness and simply hit his hand hard, the boy's hold on the sword failed and the weapon hit the ground. Choi Young grabbed his son's closed fist and released the stick he was holding, while Tae Hyun attempted to hit him with his free hand; and their eyes met, finding each other. Anger met the peaceful sincerity of a father's love, and the boy's eyes filled with tears. "Nothing is wrong!"

"Don't lie, you are terrible lying."

Ki wrapped around Choi Young's hands, who used his own to mitigate the angry attack, furrowing his eyebrows as the boy attempted to push against the overwhelming strength his father was using. He growled, anger and violence raging a storm in his heart, until Choi Young overcame him by doing absolutely nothing but hold him down.

"Everything is wrong! Everything! Nothing has gone right since we arrived here! I hate this town I hate this house and I hate the king!" Choi Young brought the child to his knees, surprised at the outburst of emotions he showed, tears trailed down Tae Hyun's cheeks, as he sobbed holding onto his father's hands, the anger finding a way out of his body. Choi Young crouched before Tae Hyun, pulling him against his chest, to let him cry as much as needed; worriedly waiting for him to talk. "How can I be a man when I can't even defend those I love? When I must keep a secret that's killing and damaging my mother's face so bad? But I do well because my sister is…"

"What secret?" Asked Choi Young, pulling away and holding his son's shoulders, surprised.

"I can't tell you! You will do something crazy!"

"Tell me right this moment, child." Tae Hyun's eyes lifted the pain in them obvious and frighteningly real.

"I hate this place." Was the first thing out of his mouth, while more tears stained his cheeks.

.  
.

The information his son shared filled to the brim the cup of hatred Choi Young had so watchfully kept in check months, years he even, and the mere mention of the monk's name, or title were only making the energy within him blow to levels in which his skin was tingling with electricity. Tae Hyun was behind him, talking; "Appa, wait, please! Don't go! Think of Omma, of Chung Hei an aunt…"

"You stay here with your sister! I will take care of everything."

"Appa!"

"Stay I say!" The strength in his voice made the boy fall quiet, Choi Young closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "This is something I have to do, please understand."

"Appa, Omma will never forgive me for having kept the secret."

"Take care of your sister, I'll be back." Said Choi Young, walking towards the door…

"No you won't!" Called Tae Hyun, making Choi Young stop and turn back to his son, grabbing the back of his neck and pressing their forehead together.

"Do you trust your father?" The boy sniffled, and let out a sob.

"More than anyone else."

"Then I'll be back." Choi Young released his son and turned. "Take care of your sister."

.  
.

He passed through the inner gates of the royal court, nodding nonchalantly at the guards, who at first did not even realize that he was not allowed to visit the palace without having been summoned. They were so used to seeing the general around the palace for so long, that his face no longer stood out among the unending stream of people going in and out of the gates.

Choi Young has not formulated any particular plan, but his legs took him in the direction that was required, his goal clear in mind.

"Choi Young! General Choi Young! Stop!" A familiar voice interrupted his movement, making Choi Young turn, his nerves steeling and the most calm expression he could muster covering his features. The figure of General Bae Choong-sik blocked his path, lifting his hand to touch Choi Young's shoulder.

"General… I'm glad you could drop by."

"I am amazed, I managed to enter the castle, and it took a general to stop me."

"Let us go then, you shouldn't be here." Choong-sik was tense, his entire body language betrayed his calm face, making Choi Young smile.

"They already told you why I am here, right? You are running a tight ship, good job." Smiled at him almost friendly Choi Young. "I need to confirm something. Then I'll leave."

"Confirm what?"

"What the whole palace knows and I bet half of the city; hell, maybe, they even tell the story in the provinces. I wonder if the mayor of Pyongyang talks about it over dinner with his wife and three concubines!" His anger was evident and sarcasm overflowed his tone while frustration just covered the rage boiling underneath. Choong-Sik knew him too well not to notice.

"What are you talking about? If you need to confirm anything, shouldn't you have come to me first, as the pledged brothers we are?"

"I don't know about _our _friendship, but at least my son seems to have a good friend who is not afraid to tell _him _the truth. You know, it is so funny, really," Choi Young glared, "I'm the last one to know, even my 15 year old is aware of the disgusting lies spewing out of the monger's mouth! Monk my…!" Choong-sik attempted to cover Choi Young's mouth, lifting his finger and looking around before the court ladies walked by them, all of them turning and murmuring about the out-of-place general.

"General."

"What? You have got something to say? It's a bit late, _General_."

"I will tell you anything you want, let's go somewhere less obvious." Choong-Sik's heavy heart was in disarray, watching Choi Young's discomfort, for a second the Commanding General stayed still then simply asked for his partner to lead the way. Choong-sik motioned his old friend to follow and they entered a small room, a hidden guarding post that resembled an alcove. Choi Young turned, having been cornered and swallowed hard; too close for comfort the two men stared at each other, the tension thickening by the second in the small space, hanging heavy over them.

"Is it true that snake is spreading rumors about Imja?"

"I need to ask you something before I answer." Choong-sik stared at the blackened almonds of Choi Young's eyes. "Can you give me your word that you would not do anything rash? That you can control yourself and will talk to me before you do anything?"

"Are you in a position to demand anything from me?"

"Keep your voice down."

"Fine," Choi Young retreated and closed his eyes, getting ready to listen.

"He likes Eun Soo. He is a dirty horny dog and he is lusting after your wife. It is well known. Of course, she does not care much for his advances. However, his words have a way of … _spreading_ easily. He likes to get what he wants and he's got the King listening to him, even the Queen is losing her influence. Whenever he sings, the King dances. His newest song: no violence. We are all at risk, but you are at most. The rumors are disgusting, yes, but they are just that _rumors_. I am not going to repeat them to you; in fact, no WuDalChi would because we all care about you and Eun Soo-ssi."

"Care about Eun Soo," Choi Young scoffed, lowering his eyes.

"That's what we are all afraid of. If you make any move against him, horrible things might befall you, and then Eun Soo will be alone without you beside her, then she will become an easy target. You have a young daughter and a wife who loves you. I know the doctor. She is strong, she won't be shaken by a bunch of empty words."

Choi Young listened quietly and finally nodded. "Thank you for the confirmation. I appreciate your honesty. I need to think and talk to my wife. I'll take my leave," and he turned to open the door. Worried, Choong-sik stopped his friend.

"Be honest, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, I am going home, talk to Imja about the whole situation."

"You are too calm." Choi Young slid past him, to the door, and pressed his hand to the door. This calmness was unnerving, worrisome to the extend Choong-sik was fearing for his men's lives; what if they tried to stop him from going or coming…?

"I will go home, talk to Imja and ask for an audience with the king."

"Sounds like a sensible plan, allow me to escort you then."

"Of course." Choi Young gave him a hollow smile, the mask of total complacency set over his features, obscuring the thickening storm in his soul. Choi Young opened the door, took a step out, and without warning turned and shoved Choong-sik into the room; then slammed the door closed and sprung into a quick run.


	85. Chapter 85

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

He knew the castle better than any of the men. He moved without much thought through the cold main corridor, skipping to the side hallways, and taking small shortcuts till he finally reached the court room, where the deposing monk was in the middle of one of his babbling. The whole time he ran, driven by one simple thought and unwavering determination – to kill. As he slammed the door open, Choi Young unsheathed his sword without stopping his flight and threw the scabbard away, holding the blade charged and ready for a lethal blow, he ran along the middle open pathway, marked by the red carpet toward his target, blinded by the kind of rage he had to unleash by reaching deep down within himself to the darkest corner in order to let out the "beast". While the King stood from his seat in surprise, attempting to ask the man what he was doing, all the guards swarmed in his direction, aiming to stop him, but between the uncontrollable anger and the loud humming at the back of his head, Choi Young was practically unstoppable. The first WooDalChi who moved to stop the General under the orders of Choong-sik, was grabbed by the lapels of his uniform and slammed hard on the ground, the second - punched and kicked out of the way; the beast, once released by the Green Hill rebels was now closing on its target, eyes flashing purple for a second, before a couple more guards were ordered to stop him. Blood stained the floor as the boys fell to the ground; four WooDalChi managed to drag the battle back to the hallway, but the beast who now fully took over the General, growled and eyes sparkling with murderous deep purple, send them flying to the walls, then simply stood and resumed his walk, zeroing in on his victim. His sword glistened with the light, as finally ten more WooDalChi arrived at the scene. Choong-sik himself blocked his path and stood between the general and the monk, while the men all charged towards their general from every side.

Swords clashed and metal cried as the men cringed under the powerful blows, screaming guards were dropped to the ground as the King who watched in awe, called out shaking from anger for the general to stop this nonsense. Choi Young managed to throw the soldiers to the side and finally was face to face with the monk, setting his sight on the man. The silence was deafening. All the people present held their breaths as they were sure to witness a cold blooded murder… The orders shouted by the King fell onto deaf ears; Choong-sik was the only one to connect an honest blow to the General's body, and when the man turned to the side due to the blow, like an injured animal, it has only fueled his rage, giving him more strength. When his face turned back to Choong-sik, his eyes were completely purple. His body was shaking with anger, which trembled within each of his cells and pumped the violet fury through his blood, having his veins pop out. Twenty WooDalChi charged on him, finally dropping him to the ground; four held each of his arms alone and the beast was forced to his knees, not because he was defeated, but under the weight of the men holding him down. He literally growled in his last attempt to shake them off, pure unadulterated anger evident as lightning shuddered his body and the bodies of the men around him, throwing them to the ground unconscious. Breathing heavily, he lifted his head the eyes of such depth, the purple turning black and with a murderous stare looked into the king's eye. The other group of soldiers jumped him from the top and the sides, holding him down, as he never even blinked as if there were not there binding him with thick red ropes.

"This abusive violence coming from the commanding general of the armies is totally and completely unbecoming!" Cried one of the nobles, obviously on the monk's side, "I ask for this man to be punished!" A crowd followed, while murmurs and the grunts from the still struggling general filled the air. The king let out a deep breath, disappointed in the general's behavior. He promised to treat the man just as he would any other servant of his court and if this was needed to stop the senseless struggles between them so be it.

"Commanding General Choi Young." The silence that followed the call made everyone turn, except Choi Young whose eyes were set on the monk, still murderously angry. "In the years you were away as Mayor of Pyongyang I had hope the senseless violence that had hosted itself in your heart had been eased away, I had hope that you would return a passive man, and that you would understand that now wars are not fought in the battlefields but over the discussion tables of this court. This man," said the King placing his hand over the monk's shoulder, making the man bow as if humbled, "has taught us all the use of peaceful resolutions in diplomacy. I, as king, do not wish to go into the annals of history as one of the bloody promoters of war, violence is now out of the question and I am afraid you are not fit for this court. Lay down your sword, and submit to the new order of things, General."

Choi Young was not released, but he stopped struggling, the words apparently had reached him. In the middle of the tense silence his scoff was heard, the sound made the King's features change completely; from the serious hopeful King his features hardened to the ones of the enraged human being. He was sure that the words to come out of his general he would not like.

"Put down my sword? Ask me better to lay down my life." Growled Choi Young, eyes red and angry. "Relieve me of my duties, my title and everything I am! A warrior without a sword, such thing has never existed! A general without an army? No one understands and values the price of peace but the ones who fought and spilled blood for it! I spilled mine and _your_ enemy's blood, what give me the right to speak. I will be the first to say this without shame; **_You are making a grave mistake, Majesty_**."

The King's face lifted, darkening. "Worry not, Choi Young, you now will have the fisherman's life you always ambitioned. Take this man out of my sight, he is exiled to the borders of the Kingdom, where no one will help him! Those who do will be considered traitors and executed in sight!"

Obviously unwilling the soldiers lifted as best as they could their Commanding General, and dragged the man out of the room. Choong-sik followed and when he was out the doors he pulled at the first WooDalChi he found. "Call for the general's wife and his children, take them to the barracks quickly!"

"Yes sir!"

.  
.

Choi Young turned, and embraced his wife tightly. Eun Soo had been at the Queen's chamber, when Tae Hyun arrived, his sister in arms, to tell her everything; then the WooDalChi appeared and pulled her towards the barracks.

Eun Soo knew instantly what was happening, or better said what was about to happen. She grabbed her daughter, and pulled at her son, kissing his forehead, not wanting to know the reason for his tears. The Queen let them go quickly, instructing the guards to take good care of them; as fast as their legs could carry them they made their way to the barracks, and there was Choi Young, verbally spatting with Choong-sik, whose eyes widened at her entrance. Obviously she wasn't expected so quickly. Choi Young turned and wrapped his arms around his family, kissing each and all of them.

"Imja, listen to me, time is precious right now." He took hold of Eun Soo's face, whose eyes widened with horror or understanding. "I've been exiled…" Tae Hyun let out a cry of surprise as he and the baby girl took tight hold of their father.

"Already? No, I still have some time left…" Started Eun Soo, her hands lifting to cradle his face, trying to keep him close for one more second.

"Listen to me; You've been ordered by the King to care for the Queen's pregnancy, you cannot come with me…" He said fast, attempting to give her as much information as the time allowed, the banging of the regular soldiers' were loud on the gates…

"I will go with you!" She said loudly, but he stopped her.

"Appa!" Cried Tae Hyun, as guilt built itself in the boy's heart.

"You cannot come with me! The Queen will want you close so you take the apartment Lady Choi had in the palace, or the room by the royal clinic, as soon as the Queen gives birth you pack as light as you can, and come to me, the Suriban will take you."

"No!"

"You take care of my children, and don't listen to the monk, or any of the nobles."

"**_NO_**!" She sobbed loudly, closing her eyes, she'd been trying to prepare for this separation but there had been no time for her, none… "_I'll go with you right now_!" Choi Young caressed her face, and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"My imja, my sweet Imja." He kissed her, his lips pulled at hers and they were lost in the sweetness of each other for a second, more hammering was heard and Choi Young released her lips, turning to his son. "You are not to blame for his." He said quickly, taking the back of boy's neck, as before. "You did the right thing; this is my own doing, not yours. You take good care of your mother and sister, and don't listen to the comments around, we will be together soon."

"Appa, I'm sorry…"

"You'll be the man of the house now, Tae Hyun, be ready." And the General cleaned the tears on his son's face, turning to the girl in his arms. The baby was crying and all he could do was kiss her messy hair, listening to her hiccups.

"General, we have to get you out, if the soldiers find you…"

"I'm sorry Chung Hei, I promise daddy will be holding you soon." He gave one last hug to his family, kissing them all, quickly; the lookout warned them that the soldiers had breech the compound and Choi Young released them, turning and walking quickly away. Chung Hei struggled in her brother's arms, arms reaching towards the departing general.

"'_addy_, '_addy_!" She cried, loudly, shattering the General's heart with the little echoes of his daughter's voice. Deok Man appeared from the side along with Dae Man and they gathered the family up, hiding them before the regular soldiers stormed into the empty training area.

.  
.

**_First Trimester_**

When the news of the Commanding General's exile reached town the people were surprised. Suriban however, simply scolded at the King's actions and turned their back on him.

.  
.

The soldiers escorted the family towards the royal clinic where Im Jeong Rok welcomed them; it was dark and cold, and Eun Soo held onto her crying baby girl tightly, her son tagging along in silence. He welcomed them, listening to the WooDalChi as they planned their defense for the family. "I readied the room on the back for you to stay, it might be small, but for now try and endure it."

"It doesn't really matter anymore." Said Eun Soo, as she was led by the doctor towards the back. "We'll be here for a very short time anyway." The man said nothing, and as they approached the small house Deok Man appeared from the side.

"Noona?" He asked softly, and Eun Soo took one look at him and broke into tears.

"Deok Man-ah," She said, walking towards him, burying her face against his clothes and crying. The baby girl also started crying and he wrapped around them, while Dae Man appeared from the shadow and took hold fo Tae Hyun, who sobbed out loud.

.  
.

That night only the baby slept, and fitfully; she would wake up and cry, or ask for her father, while Tae Hyun hid in a corner crying. Eun Soo was left to put together the pieces of their life that had so severely been damaged, but she was determined to have her life restored to her. Even if it meant going against King and country. The Oracle arrived a little after midnight, covered by the shadows of the night, and guarded by two WooDalChi, hugging Eun Soo and moving quickly towards Tae Hyun. They were all here only because that King's child was to be born and the Queen needed the best care available; Eun Soo knew the ending and although she could not be happy for the King she wanted her little sister to enjoy her maternity, and those few precious moments left. So she would held the woman, then deliver the terrible news and leave forever this palace.

She didn't want to even return here.

Right before sunset as the Oracle slept on the chair by the bed where Chung Hei slept Eun Soo moved to the corner where her son was still crouched over, rocking himself. She fell to her knees beside him, and pulled him to a tight motherly hug, and he clung to her, sobbing softly the little tears he had left. "It's my fault, I told him It's my fault."

"Tae Hyun-ni, listen." She lifted his teary face to her, and kissed his eyes. "Your father free you of any fault, remember? He said _this_ was _his_ doing, this was his choice."

"Omma…"

"I know it hurts, I know." She kissed his nose, making him sniffle. "But right now Tae Hyun you are the man of the house, we must work together. When I'm strong you are strong, when I cry you cry, but don't fall apart right now, alright? You are mine and your sister's bodyguard, and you have to take good care of us."

"I'm scared Omma." He sobbed softly, and she pulled him to her collarbone, crying with him as she had just promised.

"I know you are baby, I know you are. I am very scared too, but we have to live through the next few months as best as we can."

"What about dad, how will dad live?"

"I don't know, son." She said blinking her tears away, Tae Hyun looked up at her, and she remained very serious. "I do know that alone or with Suriban he will be fine, while we have the WooDalChi at our side."

.  
.

Indeed the lines of the WooDalChi were starting to dwindle; without their commanding general and obvious leader the men were left with their spirits low, they were not even caring to get up in the mornings to check their assignments and while the regular soldiers continued to strive it seemed that only the General Choong-sik and his closest men were the ones following the King's commands. For security reasons Choong-sik and his son were ordered to protect the monk, in fear Choi Young might plan an attempt to kill him. The King was been guarded by the regular army while the Queen started to lose influence rapidly because of her pregnancy; during the first few months of the baby's growth she had shed more tears than thought possible, fighting with her husband over his senseless actions.

"You are just emotional because of the baby growing in you." Was the King's usual response, while both Lady Sing and Eun Soo would scold at him. "You are not seeing things clearly."

"No, my King, it is you who is going insane by following a monk's advice, and only his advice. You have lost both your arms by sending Choi Young away."

The King slammed his fist on the table, but the Queen was untouched by the outburst, although her insides were twisting in fear her face remained passive and calm, most as it did while they first arrived to this castle.

"I don't like it when my Queen attempts to defend a man I exiled for disobedient."

"When did he disobey, _my lord_? When you told him not to come to the castle unless summoned, or when he tried to defend his family's honor? By heavens you have severed all ties of friendship between you two, ties that took years to build, in one simple swoop of stupidity…"

"Enough!"

"If I cannot talk so frankly then who will? The monk? Who has poisoned you even against _me_!?" Her eyes filled with tears and she turned, her body trembled and after a few minutes of silence in which the King saw the pain in her, he attempted to talk, but was interrupted by her voice. "You may leave my lord we have nothing left to discuss."

"Listen here, Queen…" But the Queen didn't even flinch at the way his acidic voice mentioned her position; the King scoffed in disbelief and without a word simply turned and stormed out of the Queen's room. Eun Soo appeared from the side, where she'd been hiding with Lady Sing, and saw the Queen lower her face. She quickly moved towards her and sat beside her, real close to her, making the Queen turn to her and sob a little; her sobs were beautiful, as the tears trailing down her cheeks as suicide pearls rolling in her ivory face. Eun Soo smiled at her, and pulled her into her embrace, letting her cry against her collarbone; she rubbed her back in wide circles, and kissed the young Queen's temple.

"Aigoo." She whispered. "Don't cry, your baby will be born a little whiny if you keep it up." And those were Lady Choi's words every time she came into the room and found a pregnant Eun Soo crying, always holding her till the tears subsided and rubbing her back like so. This was simple sisterly affection, all she could pour right now over the pregnant Queen. "Would you like to listen to some music?" IN her arms the Queen didn't let go, but nodded. "Lady Sing, would you call my sister in law? And bring Chung Hei please?"

"Very well madam."

Eun Soo had promised herself one thing; that for now on she would cherish this girl, that every moment beside her would be precious, and that even while she was feeling so down herself, it would be this child she would strive to bring safely and honor her memory. The Queen seemed to notice this, and was always asking for her, or Tae Hyun or Chung Hei; the Oracle, who knew the arts of music, would be invited by Eun Soo to play soothing notes.

The woman moved to the door and slid it open, leaving it as she ordered the maidens around, and turning Eun Soo saw her son peeking through the door, she smiled at him. "Tae Hyun is here."

"He is? Tell him to come in please."

"Tae Hyun-ni." Called Eun Soo, making his eyes widen and enter quickly.

"Omma, I told you not to call me that around here." He hissed, angrily, the Queen lifted from Eun Soo's chest and took his hand, pulling him for a hug. She was able to smile every time he was embarrassed like that; it was odd but it was also true.

"Tae Hyun-ni, I like it." Unable to go against that, he simply chuckled and hugged the woman.


	86. Chapter 86

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings: **__Forgive the lateness of this chapter but it has really been fighting me. I have changed the storyline three times already and I settled for this particular take, which I hope will please you as it pleases me. I can't actually stop smiling!_

_.  
._

There was no birthday party for the baby girl this year, just a simple meal prepared by Yue, Choong-sik's wife, and Hei Ryung, delivered by the WooDalChi. Eun Soo thanked them for the food and the small gifts, and that night the family sat down for their first meal together since Choi Young was taken away. The Oracle and Tae Hyun were quietly eating, while Eun Soo handed her youngest child another bowl of rice. Chung Hei loved rice, just like her father, and this was her second bowl; Eun Soo knew she wouldn't finish it, and would probably go to sleep while trying to eat, but it was her birthday, so she let her.

A small stone hit the window, making Deok Man, who was standing guard for the night turn slightly and his eyes widened. Then he lifted from his seat and peeked through the window.

"Noona?"

"What is it? Are you still hungry? We have plenty leftovers." Tae Hyun shook his head, obviously he wouldn't let the leftovers go to waste, and didn't seem to want to share with Deok Man either.

"Can you come out here for a minute?" Eun Soo blinked at him and swallowed hard, the man waved his hand at her to come closer, and she sighed.

"Tae Hyun, make sure your sister doesn't fall," she asked standing and walking towards the door.

"Sure." And the boy simply took the small bowl of soup the girl had ignored through the meal and ate it, making her aunt scold him. "She isn't going to have it, and it'll probably go to waste."

"What if you mother wanted it, _aigoo_."

"Aunt, we should probably find you a name," said Tae Hyun, between the slurps of soup and mouthfuls of rice. The woman beside him turned, curious. "Well we can't go through life calling you Aunt Oracle, can't we?"

"I have no given name, child."

"That's what I mean! You need to have a name, even more so if you would marry that doctor guy." And they continued to talk in soft whispers, the Oracle too embarrassed of her nephew's comment to raise her voice.

Outside Eun Soo neared Deok Man, curious. "What is it?" She murmured, afraid something was wrong with either the Queen or (heaven forbid) her husband. Deok Man nodded forward, towards the small bushes growing around the house… There was the tall spearman, bowing at her; her eyes widened and without looking back at Deok Man she moved towards the shadowy figure, taking hold of his shirt. "Where have you been? Is everything alright? Where is my husband?"

The man undid her hold on his shirt, and smiled as best as he could; tears were filling her eyes, and he pulled a small parcel from his shirt. "He sends this." She took the package and pressed it to her chest, gasping for breath. "We've been forced to hide him and move him around the countryside a lot, but he refused to let the date go by without sending something. He is in danger; men sent by those nobles and the monk are trying to kill him."

"But he's safe, he is alright?"

"He handed me this parcel himself, he wants you to know that he is eagerly waiting for you to come join him. And that Suribang will help you reach him safely."

Eun Soo held the small box tightly, and breathed in; her heart that had been shattered was slowly restored, her hopes high. She might not be beside him, she might not be able to touch him, but he was also here, with her through this. Little tears jumped from her cheeks to the floor and she took in deep breaths to calm herself down, "Don't tell him I cried."

"He said the same thing." And with a bow, the man disappeared into the vegetation.

.  
.

_**Second Trimester**_

With such frail complexion, the Queen started showing when her fourth month came along. Eun Soo ordered new robes be made for her, because after all she would be having this baby with the grace and dignity of her status; a queen should always be a _grand_ queen, no matter the stage in life. She had learned this through the years of watching the women of distant dynasties in foreign magazines; they always looked their best. The Queen was more than grateful, even if Lady Choi had passed away, she felt like Eun Soo was her angel torn from the heavens to care for her wellbeing. Obviously Eun Soo was her favorite and that gave her some protection over the court; her children were the niece and nephew of the Queen, her sister in law the Queen's favorite musician, and up to some point it gave them immunity from that snake currently taking over the court room.

Choong-sik gave reports to Eun Soo, of the monk's decision making, on how nobles were been bribed and were bribing to get the best out of this link to Buddha's will… and to cash out on favors that would have money and power flowing like water. The poor were already resentful, they saw Choi Young as their link to the higher powers and with the man gone and in danger they felt threatened as well.

"He is now asking for all the assets of the General to be given to him, as rightful retribution."

"And the first thing he wants is me?" Asked Eun Soo, not surprised. She knew this would happen; men were too stupid and simply needed a small push to show their real intentions.

"Yes," Answered Choong-sik. "But he knows Tae Hyun poses a treat, the only way to have you is to get rid of the child. As his father's son, Tae Hyun is a figure to follow, he is a good leader and strong willed, and from the moment he took the order and became your protector, his devotion and strength became clear. His loyalty is not in question here, and that irks the monk. The WooDalChi feel proud of him, and the children of the court want to follow his example." Through his child Choi Young was making an example for men, so Eun Soo couldn't help it and chuckled. "Furthermore this brings him into the center stage; I'm afraid he might try something against Tae Hyun now."

"Would he try to kill him?"

"No, worse. He would want to pull him away from you, that would have you and Chung Hei unprotected."

"That is not necessarily true," Said the voice from the side, making the two of them turn; Eun Soo in surprise while Choong-sik pulled out his sword; the lanky tall High Doctor appeared from the side, smirking. The silence of his movements, Choong-sik's inability to hear him unsettled them. If he could sneak in in such easy manner, couldn't someone else? "Settle down, it's only me." But once again he was hosting their meetings, so why shouldn't he walk into them?

"What do you want?" Asked Eun Soo turning to settle back into her talk with Choong-sik.

"I have a way of protecting you further, but I warn you: you won't like it." Choong-sik settled across the table again watching as the High Doctor sat at the head of the table.

"Then if you know I won't like it, forget it."

"I won't." And he turned to Choong-sik. "The men know of the Oracle, right? And her connection to the general?"

"Yes."

"I talked to Choi Young a month before he was exiled; he agreed to let me have her hand in marriage. The wedding is supposed to take place in winter…"

"No, no, _**no**_! You wait till winter!"

"If I marry her, I can pull more resources, without a bride my family won't help me as fast; I propose we accelerate the wedding ceremony, the influence my family can have over the nobles, be it on your side, or the monk's, will guarantee your children's protection."

"Can you promise this?" Asked Choong-sik, obviously interested in the plan. Any more help they could find would be greatly appreciated. Eun Soo on her side of the table simply scoffed and turned away.

"I can assure it!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Unnie." Again they turned, this time to see the Oracle standing there, looking quite pained. "If I can help, please let me. This was my idea." And how could Eun Soo deny such a simple thing to a woman who had suffered so much through life?

.  
.

Although unwilling, Eun Soo witnessed her sister-in-law marry that jerk of the new High Doctor, but she had to admit that the man seemed genuinely happy and even proud of his wife. The wedding took place a few weeks after their talk and with very few guests invited (most of them WooDalChi); as requested by the bride, it was a quiet ceremony led by the monks that took such good care of her, and celebrated by the doctor's family, finally happy the man was married for good. Indeed their influence in court was deep, and even the King respected the envoys from the small, yet highly influential town.

"So, now, sister-in-law," Started Jeong Rok, during the reception, smiling quite smugly. "Now we can have honest fights and call each other names, because our ties won't be severed. We are family after all."

"Let's see if her gentleness can rub on to you," Said Eun Soo, a little annoyed, but she couldn't help but to realize she had grown fond of the man. That didn't necessarily mean she didn't want to hurt him.

"Never, I find gentleness useless, reason why I required such a beautiful wife. She will be gentle and I will be mean, and we will balance each other out."

"Watch your tongue, or she'll cut it off. Did you know she can handle the sword?"

"Is that so? Another mystery to be unveiled." And she laughed with him, as Chung Hei appeared from the side, dragging the bride towards her mother. The man crouched before the girl, who didn't seem shy or afraid of him; for a second they studied each other in silence, while the bride kissed Eun Soo's cheek, holding her hands, and thanked her for coming. "Little girl, I am your uncle now, you must obey all I say," Announced Jeong Rok to the five year old, who smiled.

"No, you obey me." And laughing the girl pressed her hands over his cheeks and made his lips pucker up, "Look Omma, a fish!" Eun Soo started to laugh, while the man turned to his bride and sister-in-law, annoyed.

After that, Eun Soo was guaranteed a month and a half of peace and calm, while exchanging letters that took too long to go back and forth with her exiled husband. The notes were short, with little information, but by the way he penned the letters, he was healthy and strong. No one wrote like Choi Young, and his letters were precious to her.

As long as she received letters from him, she could be assured everything would be fine. She could let hope grow.

.  
.

The summon from the King surprised both Tae Hyun and Eun Soo; the boy was usually nervous about meeting the King and Eun Soo would tag along for support, but the summons expressively read that he should come _alone_. Eun Soo helped the boy fix his best robes, combed his hair that was as wild and short as his father's, and checked the ties around his wrists.

Tae Hyun had taken so much after Choi Young, yet was spunky like Eun Soo, _spontaneous_ was his middle name and usually the blame fell on her origins. But both parents understood his personality, and didn't care that much about it because Tae Hyun was a good boy and his heart was gentle and noble. A nervous wreck, the fifteen year old turned to his mother, ready to depart to visit the King and let out a deep breath.

"So, do you think I would uphold the family name by the way I look?" He asked Eun Soo, making her stare at him seriously for a few seconds.

"I think your father would ruffle his hair a bit more."

"You think?" He asked in a squeak, his hand reaching out to touch his hair, but Eun Soo stopped him, laughing.

"You are perfect, just remember to walk straight."

"I walk straight, father beat me for not walking straight; I walk straight ever since."

"He never beat you."

"No he lashed verbally at me, it was frightening. I'm nervous, can't you tell?"

Eun Soo nodded, Tae Hyun, on the other hand, didn't wait for an answer. "I think it's because I'm afraid of the authority the King possesses, though right now… I'm not sure… I'll shut up now, I'm going. Are you sure I look well, Aunt Choi wouldn't be embarrassed of me?"

"She would be annoyed, now get out of here!"

"Yes, right." And he walked out the door. Eun Soo started to laugh, just as Chung Hei appeared from the side, eating some candy that her aunt must have given her, and sat on the table.

"Omma, Tae Hyun is funny."

"Yes he is."

The door opened and the two girls turned. There was Tae Hyun again. "Please, don't make fun of me." And he left.

.  
.

The King seemed genuinely happy to see Tae Hyun. Since the exile he had not seen the children and was obviously missing them; at least their sight meant the family was doing well. Tae Hyun with his height and strength was always standing out among the children of court, and Queen Nogook continued to praise him whenever the King visited her. Through the pregnancy their communication had become very polite, and it hurt Nogook, but her influence over her gentle king waned and died. The monk was now in care over the most important affairs, while the King spent his days trying to please the Queen, when that obviously didn't work he would go to his quarters and spend his time drawing.

Nogook was too busy taking care of her growing child and securing her legacy; the concubines the monk encouraged the King to take were busy fighting to become the favorite, while men plotted along with nobles and monks alike for the future. None of the plans had become clear, but the one who pleased Shin Don the most, would probably be in charge of Goryeo soon.

Yet, for now, King Gongmin stood and opened his arms to greet a tall child, who as his father before him, followed all the protocol: he walked up to the king, and fell to his knee bowing with the elegance of a noble. His posture was perfect, just like Choi Young's, and it made the King feel a twist of remembrance and pain in his heart.

"I, Choi Tae Hyun, have arrived at your summon, Majesty. Forgive me for being late, I needed to tidy up…"

"There is no need for you to follow protocol, you are welcomed as family here."

Tae Hyun bowed at the waist and didn't say anything else.

"Come, sit close," Said the King finally, offering Tae Hyun to sit by the small spot where the monk usually sat. Tae Hyun hesitated for a second, and simply sat beside the small mat the monk had set there, preferring the floor over the stench the monk's sitting place had.

Fixing his robes, Tae Hyun took in a deep breath; Do Ji was standing in the shadow behind the throne and shook his head slightly, obviously tense. Tae Hyun, who wanted to greet his Hyung, gave a little nod, and a small smile, while the other WooDalChi around the room just greeted him with their eyes. There was an odd tension in the room, making the young Choi feel uncomfortable.

"I have something for you, young man."

Tae Hyun finally looked at the King, eyes filled with childish curiosity; Tae Hyun was still a child inside, he enjoyed little surprise brought on by gifts.

The King picked up a small roll, held together with a silk thread and shook it. "A letter, from your father."

Tae Hyun quickly stood and reached for it. The King laughed at the lack of decorum, but allowed it, while from behind the WooDalChi shook their heads in disbelief. Do Ji, however, furrowed his brow and looked away from Tae Hyun.

"It was written long ago, while your father waited for those first one hundred days of your life to pass. He knew, apparently, how strong a baby you were and made arrangements for your future."

Returning to his place, the boy unfolded the paper; the silk was old and it basically crumbled in his hands, obviously the document was as old as he was, or probably older. It had the imperial seal, his father's signature and the seal of the Choi household, something his father or his aunt Choi could have used back then. Right now it was lost, probably held by his father, but he'd never seen or touched it.

The contents of the letter made little sense to him, but they made him smile widely.

"As you can see, your father made sure you will be well taken care off, wanting you to join WooDalChi when you turned fifteen."


	87. Chapter 87

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Tae Hyun was elated at the news; he could barely contain his excitement walking out from the audience with the King. He counted each and every step he took, his father's voice echoing in his head: _always walk with confident, strong, quiet equal strides, back straight, and at the end of the hall, turn and bow again, when you exit never look back_. His father could always manage a stoic expression, never showing much emotion even when victory was within his grasp, but Tae Hyun was young, so he couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips, and when he managed to suppress it, his eyes twinkled with the excitement. One more step and out the door, he looked around and nodded to the WooDalChi guards, who congratulated him, through the ranks of soldiers the news already spread, it was amazing how fast! Throwing all the decorum to the wind, because Tae Hyun wasn't known for keeping decorum for too long, the boy held his junior sword tightly and ran home. He ran fast, jumping over bushes and cutting across the manicured trails; his father finally gave him permission to become WooDalChi!

He jumped over the fence dividing the royal clinic and the house they were currently living in, sweeping by a pharmacist carrying lots of fresh bandages and laundry for the clinic. The items went flying and the woman let out a cry of surprise, attempting to catch and save hours of hard work. But Tae Hyun moved fast, and managed to prevent most of the items from falling to the ground. The surprised pharmacist watched him move away, having placed everything in the basket in her hand, before apologizing and hurrying to the small corridor that lead to the house. He did a somersault (thanks to Uncle Dae Man's patient teaching) as he reached the stairs, landed in front of the wide door and slammed the doors open, calling: "Omma! Omma! I'm WooDalChi!"

No one answered. The room was empty and only the maid who had almost-crashed with him, stuck her head back to let him know the lady was visiting the Queen and that the WooDalChi had been called away for a few hours for training. The people around the clinic, castle and even at home were used to his outbursts of joy and surprise, a boy who expressed his feelings like the one fallen from heaven, so they didn't mind him much anymore. If his father were home, he might behave, tamed and quiet, as a young lord should.

Tae Hyun's bubble burst, since there was nobody to witness or share in his wonderful news he let out a frustrated sigh, and went into the room where all his things were, sitting on the bed, thinking what to do next. "Of course," he hit his forehead, "I will be moving to the barracks. I have to pack."

He rushed to open all of the drawers in his clothing chest. "Undergarments, five pairs. Shirt, five pairs; pants, two pairs because they'll probably give me new ones. I'm still growing. Socks," He stopped and looked at the drawer full of the tightly folded socks; his memory went to his mother always scolding him for getting dirty. _Why don't you take after your father? He is always so neat and clean. He can wear his socks for a week and they would not smell. Aigoo! How did I get such a dirty boy!_ He laughed, of course, he had answer to that one: _You had me under the rock, Mom._

They never got tired of the banter and he humored Eun Soo, since his smiles and jokes helped her forget about all the difficult and painful thoughts and worries weighing on her shoulders now. "All socks then," and he pulled out the drawer and poured out all of the sparkling white socks he had.

He noticed something stuck in the corner of the drawer. It was a small pair of embroidered socks, baby ones. The embroidery was well done, in bright blues and greens, with his initials. He held them and thought of the story his father told him about how tiny he was and how he was moving his feet all the time, giggling and playing with him, making it hard to put socks on. So his father said he came up with a trick: he would unsheathe the Precious Sword, and attracted to the shining pale blade Tae Hyun would lose himself in the reflection, making it easier for the general to slide the little cute socks around his chubby feet. Tae Hyun sighed and carefully wrapped the socks in a clean napkin, adding them to the pile of items to take with him.

He missed his father so much, and no matter how much he loved and adored his mother, his father was somebody he looked up to all the time. And not having him around made it difficult. This chance of becoming WooDalChi will let him prove to his Father and to everybody that he was worthy of the Choi name, that he was indeed his father's son. He would not embarrass Choi Young. His wild imagination ran ahead of himself; he could see himself, wearing the impeccable uniform, on duty, doing things with other guards, even getting reprimanded. He decided that he would earn respect of his peers with hard work. He will do well, in fact, he will do great and his name will be spoken of as the best!

He went into the linen closet and took a carrying cloth. He threw all the clothes in it and tied the knot. Then he stopped and looked at the mess he left behind. That was not WooDalChi behavior. His father would never do that. He sighed and undid the knot. He carefully laid out all the clothes, folded them and then packed again. Then he cleaned the bed and the chest. He looked around the room. He sat on the bed and said, "Good bye, my room. Time for me to become a real man."

Throwing the parcel over his shoulder and sword in his hand, Choi Tae Hyun, the newest WooDalChi recruit informed the same woman he almost pushed to the ground earlier to let his mother know that he was moving out to live in the barracks as requested by the King. "Please tell my mother, I will come and visit often," he said super seriously, frowning for a stronger effect. The woman just waved at him, of course, not giving him a mind. This boy was so silly all the time she wasn't taken with his antics anymore.

Surprised that nobody tried to stop him or talk him out of, Tae Hyun was even a bit offended. Nobody cared about him leaving! Oh, well. "I guess this is a man's fate then to be easily forgotten. They have my sister to dote on now."

And he left, marching out and whistling a WooDalChi tune.

.  
.

It was no news that the monk was trying to fix the filing system of the royal library. Shin Don was in awe, as any other monk was, with the filing system of what would come to be known as the _Tripitaka Koreana_. Eun Soo spent her time taking care of her children, and the Queen; she had little interest in the work of scribes under the monk's orders. The doctor continued to learn the secret passages and shortcuts throughout the castle, hoping to avoid the court ladies and their gossip. Chung Hei already knew them by heart, having guided her aunt through them day by day, and could run through them without thinking much. She was like her father, agile and quiet, and could slide unnoticed almost anywhere. That's why she continued to get in trouble with the Queen's servants, who wanted the Queen's pregnancy to be a calm one, but were constantly struggling to keep the baby girl from entering the chambers. Of course no matter what sort of defense they created, they were usually swamped by the girl's bright take and ability to outsmart them.

"She is too much like her father, but looks just like you, Unnie."

"She will be a handful, so pretty and dangerous. Oh, just like her mother…"

The Queen smiled at the words, a little amused; when the doctor had arrived she had been quite the handful, and it took the commanding general to settle her down, Eun Soo could never be quiet and meek like the ladies from _this_ age. She had too much fire in her blood, too much spirit of adventure. Because of all her knowledge, her spunk, that fire that burned her every fiber, Eun Soo, on her own, was a force to be reckoned with.

"I have to go, I want to receive Tae Hyun home, I am so curious about this meeting with the King," Said Eun Soo gathering everything she'd brought to check on the Queen, leaving behind the herbs for the Queen's afternoon tea.

"I am curious too. Please, if you can, let me know how it goes." The Queen attempted to stand up, but Eun Soo stopped her.

"I will. Now you take a nap, it will be good for you."

The Queen smiled and nodded, while Eun Soo waved and left the room. As a mother Eun Soo was worried for her child. While Chung Hei kissed the Queen goodbye, placing a bracelet of white mums around her wrist, Eun Soo's thoughts wondered back to the meeting with the King. Why should the man call only Tae Hyun? Was the monk there? Had the disgusting monk figured a way of hurting Tae Hyun, and the King had approved?

.  
.

Eun Soo came home soon afterwards. Chung Hei, pulled her hand out once they entered the courtyard, allowed to roam free around the gardens, and started calling for her brother, looking for him everywhere.

"Tae Hyun-ni, Tae Hyun-ni, come out. I'm not playing. Tae Hyun-ni."

The sound echoed around the grounds, as Eun Soo opened the door and noticed that there was something missing around, she couldn't place it, but there was something missing; a couple of pharmacists passed by, greeting her, and smiling as the girl returned and asked them for her brother. The oldest of the women took pity on the child and leaning, whispered something in her ear. Her little green eyes widened and she ran to Eun Soo.

"Omma, Omma, I'm moving to WooDalChi barracks to live with my brother. Do you want to come with us?"

"Of course, baby, you would not leave me hear all alone without my children," Eun Soo kissed her temple, amused. "But why are we moving?"

Her daughter had a new game every week. Last week she was a doctor and was planning to live at the clinic and help aunty Deo Gi to fix broken soldiers. The week before she decided to be a cook, and had to be dragged out from the kitchen before she burned herself. So this week she would move in and live with WooDalChi.

"We have not been to the barracks in a while, have we? Should we visit your uncles then?" Asked Eun Soo, thinking that it may not be a bad idea. The palace was tense and the Queen's chambers were bittersweet for her to visit constantly; a change of scenery might be in place for them.

She was escorted by two guards, packed some treats for the guys and with her daughter jumping and pulling on her hand, Eun Soo went to visit the place that had been home since her husband had brought her back, or even from before that.

Imagine Eun Soo's surprise when she heard her son's voice as soon as she came to the WooDalChi compound gates. There was no mistake, it was Tae Hyun, telling some kind of story, the guys gathered around him, laughing, he was already the center of attention. She came closer and Chung Hei slid between the men's legs and into the middle of the circle, pulling at her brother, "Tae Hyun, we have come to visit you!"

"Baby, come here," he lifted her up and on his shoulders. The girl laughed happily, her green vivacious eyes eliciting everybody's smiles and all the hardened soldiers turning in to giggly idiots right away. She usually had that effect on people, but most especially on soldiers.

"I will stay with you here," She announced, laughing again and pulled a flower from her pocket (how did she manage to always have one with her was a mystery), sticking it behind Tae Hyun's ear.

"Only if Omma lets you."

"Omma, can I live here with my brother?"

Tae Hyun only now realized that his baby sister could not have come without a chaperon; he turned to see Eun Soo, staring at him, her face dark like a growing storm. All the men respectfully giving her space - she might blow up like a bomb so they were simply attempting to save themselves. Eun Soo was not married to the general because she was sweet, she was married to the man because she could take him on… and that in itself was scary.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you here and wearing a uniform?"

"Omma, I'm WooDalChi officially, right guys?"

None of the men answered directly, but all nodded and murmured some affirmations. Eun Soo looked around. This did not seem like a game, a prank or a joke. WooDalChi did not play around with the title. A Goryeo Warrior title was not just bestowed onto anybody, whether it was a son of the general or not. It had to be given only if one officially became WooDalChi, selected by strength and approved by the King. Only then a person could wear a uniform.

"Tae Hyun, bring your sister, let's go talk to uncle Choong-Sik. Now!"

.  
.

_I, Commanding General Choi Young, have seen fit that if I for whatever reason am absent from my child's life, the following instructions should be carried out. One, his training should be strict and consistent, his mother cannot stop this for I wish him to follow the family traditions and be trained at home. Two, at age fifteen he should join the WooDalChi and live as one of the soldiers, without special treatments. Three, that his mother and any other children I might have are brought to palace to stay and live peacefully under the King's protection._

"The paper looks old enough." Said Choong-sik reading the document. Having heard from the men that Eun Soo was looking for him, Choong-sik delegated all tasks quickly and got the room over the main training area open after years of been solidly sealed. Angry beyond belief and scolding Tae Hyun every chance she got, Eun Soo waited for Choong-sik to read and examine the letter for authenticity.

Eun Soo was taken to the forbidden office Choi Young had prepared while she was away, while Tae Hyun took care of his sister in the hallway. It was the forbidden office for her to see because it was a place where only boys gathered, with their general, probably to slack around. Oh, they got some work done, but she could hear their laughter across the hall, in the small clinic she used to run. It was a small room, with two chairs and lots of small maps adorning the walls. There were several weapons resting against the corners and a few simple yet useful items. Very WooDalChi, very Choi Young. Eun Soo looked around, curious, while Choong-sik read the letter. His fingers drummed on the table, right over a pile of papers; his eyes watching the document with interest. "Yet it makes no sense, wouldn't he feel comfortable handing this to me to make sure it was followed?"

"That's what I mean."

"Come, sit please," He said, offering her the chair before the desk, Eun Soo wasn't sure she should sit, after all her husband had not wanted her to visit this place. Obviously he wasn't comfortable with her knowing he had a secret hangout with the boys, but Eun Soo bit her lip to keep from smiling and sat down. The chair was amazingly comfortable, both back and cushion, Eun Soo could bet the chair where Choong-sik sat (usually where Choi Young sat) was even more comfortable. "He told me many times that he had hoped for Tae Hyun to join the WooDalChi, but that he would not press it. He wanted Tae Hyun to make his own decision on the matter, yet to have written this letter…"

"Is it really his handwriting? I was hoping you could tell if it wasn't."

Choong-sik looked at the document again.

"You think this is a forgery?"

"Of course," Said Eun Soo quickly. "He and I talked a lot about Tae Hyun's training and he always said that he wished the child would join the armed forced after sixteen, not fifteen."

"The general rarely wrote but I can recognize his handwriting everywhere." Choong-sik watched every character, every curve and line, even the seals… "Even when he could have, Choi Young was never one to write like this: _I, Commanding General Choi Young, _he's too humble to write such a thing, the signature is still a perfect match."

"I think it's weird, all the letters he sent me have blotches."

"He is not as careful with the ink…" That seemed to make him remember something, and pulling out a roll of paper, he compared the items.

"Did you remember something?" Choong-sik put the papers side by side and watched the writing. "What?"

"Not many people know this, but WooDalChi ink is particularly different from the ink used on the castle grounds."

"What do you mean?"

"The general was worried that any information we might find and record could be lost through the mud and bloodstains the paper might suffer." Eun Soo was about to ask about the bloodstains on papers, but Choong-sik went on. "The ink is especially thick, and it can survive and overlap the stains. When time passes by and the stains dry, the darkness of the ink remains so it can be clearly seen."

"You lost me at _bloodstains_, sorry. Run that by me again."

"Even if stained, the ink will remain; when the paper dries it can be clearly seen."

"So you guys have special ink? And Choi Young uses it all the time right?"

"Of course, but that's not the important part: when more than ten years pass the ink can go through some deterioration. The letters tent to start turning red, but they are still clear." Eun Soo stared at him, and stood, finger tapping at the letter she got from Tae Hyun.

"Then this letter can't be over ten years old, the letters are still black."

"Do you have some old documents? Maybe ten years old that we can see the deterioration of the ink?"

"Yes of course, I can have the scribe…" There was a moment of silence, and they turned to each other.

"The scribe!" They said at the same time.


	88. Chapter 88

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings: **__ I did a lot of detective work for this, and found out a lot of facts, then I got into character with Tae Hyun and figured out that no matter how hard they try the Choi clan always finds a way to destroy their plans. From my part, I love and I am proud of the boy, just think how proud his parents will be…  
Chapter not beta-ed.  
Before I continue further I want to reach out and comfort most of my readers who are worried for Tae Hyun; especially Faithling; I don't want anyone out there to worry too much! The reason why TH is taking the 'order' from this letter is because he always wanted to be WDC, hence he is grasping the opportunity. Would I put one of my major characters in harm's way? (Don't answer.)_

_.  
._

If they were right the monk had fixed all of this.

With a particular scribe having been set for the man, and the money to bribe him, the monk could have gotten hold of any amount of letters Choi Young could have written for the King, falsify the letter in question, and get away with it. So Choong-sik moved his own pieces carefully; Do Chi, who had been relegated to the position of main scribe, was asked to bring forth the scribe working for the monk. Upon careful interrogation, done by WooDalChi behind closed doors (No one could call it a beating if there were no witnesses), the man did not accept the fact that he'd been paid to forge Choi Young's handwriting, but he did accept the fact that he was given old paper and ink to write several sentences from as if Choi Young had dictated them. Given the fact that the man was barely in his twenties, he could not have written the letter that was supposedly written by Choi Young fifteen years ago.

Another scribe, this one willingly, told them that he'd been given old silk and an old letter to file recently in the archives by one of the monk's helpers. When he returned to the office after learning about this bit of information, Choong-sik found Eun Soo studying closely the corners of the paper the supposed letter by her husband was written on.

"We have enough evidence to discriminate the monk, between the ink, the scribe's testimony and the other scribe's careful records of documents…"

"This paper is not like the WooDalChi paper."

"What?"

"I guess that to make it look older that monk must have used another paper; the texture is so different."

Choong-sik touched the documents and the difference, though subtle, was obvious. He let out a laugh, "This is _Washi_."

"What?"

"Washi, Japanese paper." And the two of them realize this is a total hoax.

"Why would my husband write a letter using paper from the people he's been struggling to vanquish from our shore for years!?"

"He didn't." Assured Choong-sik, the man was well aware of Choi Young's patriotic spirit, and the Commanding General would never use anything related to the Japanese, not even their fighting arts; Eun Soo stood.

"I must call for an audience with the King, _now_."

"Wait, please wait." Said Choong-sik with a sigh. "Is it so bad that Tae Hyun is within WooDalChi? I think he is better protected this way, though our numbers are lowering the child is a great addition and he loves it here." Eun Soo sat back down, and took a deep breath. "I understand your fear for having your son been part of us, but he is family."

"I know."

"I can make sure, no; I will make sure he serves under me, that he has no reason to meet with the monk, and that he can come home every night to you and Chung Hei. He'll be a little sore, but he will be stronger and well cared for."

Eun Soo lowered her eyes, it was her fear as mother and that sixth sense born with it, but she had the feeling that something would happen. "I feel that the monk would try something, and I want the King to be aware of what kind of poisonous snake he has as magistrate. I want Tae Hyun to be happy, but I also want to be at peace, for both my children's sake, and for my husband."

Communication with Choi Young had been cut, due to the Surbian's fear that the exiled general might be found through the notes and letters. She wasn't sure if Choi Young was even alive, or if he'd received the few letters she had sent, for now all she had were the assurances of the messengers that he was fine, but she didn't know exactly how he was doing. Eun Soo was starting to be afraid for her husband, though there really was no need, but it was something she couldn't help feeling. Choong-sik knew this, because the man seemed to know everything, and simply nodded at her words, lowering his eyes.

"Alright, I can stay quiet about this; but if the monk tries anything, anything at all, I will take all of this evidence to the King myself."

.  
.

"It's very important you choose a name for your child, you don't want family choosing the name, like what happened to me."

"I believe your son's name is very fitting."

"Yes, only because my sister in law can see the future. That's why she knew I would like the name." Eun Soo had been called late that night, because the Queen could not eat or drink without feeling nauseous. Turned out the Queen only wanted company while eating, because everyone just left her while she took her snacks or after delivering her cravings; with a full stomach the Queen allowed the doctor to help her in, tugging her into bed, and sitting beside her.

"I actually already chose a name for my baby."

"That's good, let's hear it."

"No, not yet. I will tell you when he is born." Eun Soo's smile diminished, as her eyes lowered, remembering what was about to happen; she managed to gather enough strength to smile and fixed the pillows around the Queen.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything else?"

"Don't leave me, Unnie, don't go." She said, holding onto Eun Soo's hand. "Stay until I fall asleep please, holding my hand." Surprised at this sudden request, Eun Soo covered the young Queen's hands with both her own and smiled at her. Unlike her, Nogook's husband was within reach, but through poisonous words he'd exiled himself from her presence leaving the expecting Queen to battle the elements of her emotions on her own. Eun Soo understood this, because she'd seen the rift creating itself between them, and although powerless to stop it, she could at least offer some consolation.

"My little sister," She whispered, making the queen look at her. "Should I sing you a song to sleep?" The queen nodded. "Very well, get comfortable, are you warm enough?"

"I am Unnie."

"When your baby is growing, or after breastfeeding him," She said softly, a knot on her throat raising and choking her words. "Be sure to remember this song, alright? So you can sing it for him as well."

The Queen nodded, she was good memorizing songs and crafts, why not let her dream with the child she would never hold or breastfeed? The thought made tears rise to Eun Soo's eyes, but she would not let them fall.

"_Gom se-mari-ga han ji be isseo, Appa gom, omma gom, ae-gi gom, Appa gom-meun tung tung hae, Omma gom-meun nail-shin-hae, Ae-gi go-meun neo-moo ki-yeo-wo, Eu-sseuk, eu-sseuk, jal-han-da."_

.  
.

_Three, that his mother and any other children I might have are brought to palace to stay and live peacefully under the King's protection._

Although Tae Hyun was happy, and they were well protected among WooDalChi, Eun soo couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that was constantly nagging at her. Those words were obviously meant for her to come under the care of the King's garrison, no longer the WooDalChi but the regular army, who were highly influenced by the monk. She told Tae Hyun this and while the boy continued to train and be part of the new trainees of WooDalChi, worry was starting to nag at him too. Oblivious to all, Chung Hei continued to play her childish games, still learning the many passages to come in and out of the castle. By now the girl was a living map of the secret passages; she would be the one guiding both her mother and aunt through the dark corridors, unaffected by the insects, the humidity and the darkness.

"Unnie, you seem thoughtful. Is there something bothering you?" By the tone the Queen had adopted she meant to ask if something else was bothering Eun Soo. The doctor smiled at the woman, with whom she'd come to spend most of her days now, feeling the child move within the woman's womb, soothing her fears, and taking care of her fevers. Eating beside her, and staying outside the room when the King came to visit, just in case something might upset her.

"I'm waiting for the next attack, sister, planning carefully." She had let the Queen into everything she'd gone through, because she could not hold it in; Eun Soo had to tell someone. She was at first afraid the Queen might be so upset that something might happen, but then again, she was due to have this child; it was her destiny and Eun Soo could not change it.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Queen, interested in the development; oddly enough the Queen had not been upset, she had been pensive and quiet.

"Remember how I told you about the letter?" The Queen nodded. "I will take it to court if something happens, and make a really big show; I will scream and cry if need be." The Queen knew she wouldn't do such a thing, Eun Soo was way more intelligent than that. "And when I'm done, I will have the monk's head as retribution. Handed over by my husband, of course." The Queen laughed, a soft sound that was soft and elegant, and Eun Soo stood to serve them tea. She had started to take tea along with Nogook, just to encourage her to eat. "But as you know, it might take some time, so I'll have to take it real easy."

"Unnie."

"Yes?"

"Can we take a walk through the gardens? I miss the sunlight."

"Very well, but after tea. We can go through the large gardens, and be back in an hour."

"No, I want to have lunch outside."

"Is that so, are you feeling strong and healthy today?"

"My child wishes to take a stroll that is all."

"Then drink, I will let lady Sing know so we can go alright?" The Queen lifted her cup with pale hands and Eun Soo smile, sipping her own cup before turning to have people around them make arrangements.

.  
.

Choong-sik walked quickly down the hallway, noticing that as he went murmurs followed. Behind him Tae Hyun stopped and turned to look at the regular soldier standing guard right outside the door to the King's chambers, and swallowed hard. Turning slightly, Choong-sik saw the men returning to their position, serious. As was obviously expected the men were slightly upset, Tae Hyun, such a young man, was already serving the Generals, having never been to battle. The boy was self-conscious of the fact, and was constantly apologizing, understanding the unconformity of his peers. His bubble burst during training, when he was reproached by several of the trainees sleeping in the barracks with him.

Murmurs followed them, no matter where they went, and Choong-sik was starting to grow weary of them.

Opening the door for the General, Tae Hyun waited for the man to enter, and was then ordered to enter with him, and close the door. Been in the WooDalChi was very similar to following his father's commands. _Do this, do that, don't to that it'll hurt, don't do that or I'll hurt you_. In the room, unexpectedly, Choong-sik tried to cover him, but Tae Hyun found himself face to face with the monk Shin Don.

"Oh so there's the child." Said the monk, talking seriously to the King. "See majesty, what I mean is that as long as he is in WooDalChi he will never see the seriousness of real life. He will be," The monk turned to eye the boy over. "_Sheltered_ if you understand."

"Yes I understand so, but with his skills; his very family name…"

"Why can he not thrive in the regular army?"

"What?" Squeaked Tae Hyun, looking up at the man, while Choong-sik's eyes widened.

"_Regular army_?"

"_Cheonghan Geosa _is worried for Tae Hyun's development within the WooDalChi, he is a natural leader and skilled, trained by a highly trained man;" The King took a second to continue. "I would like to see him develop into a fine man, but _Cheonghan Geosa _points out that if he continues without the WooDalChi ranks he will be babied by the higher command." Obviously the King was attempting to approach the subject carefully, but Choong-sik simply sighed.

"We have never babied or sheltered any of our recruits, they are treated as dirt for the first few years of their training to learn we are all dust, and we will become dust if not properly trained."

The monk signed softly; "Indeed, your knowledge in the matter is great…"

"I am talking to the King not to you, _Jinpyeonghu_, sir." The monk reared back his head in surprise, and the King chuckled.

"Don't tell me you are about to start a war with my favorite now, General."

"No of course not sir. I would not dare." Choong-sik bowed, and then sighed. "It is your decision sir, but sending this young trainee to the regular army's barracks would be a great mistake. They are vultures and he would simply teach them a lesson; would that not bring more troubles?"

"He is defending him, sire…" Attempted to comment the monk again, but Choong-sik cut him short.

"Of course I am, he is one of the few, if not the only recruit I had who can use Inner Energy, like his father." A moment of silence in which the monk turned to the boy. "He is an invaluable gain for our ranks." The King sighed, Gongmin had seen the powers brought by those using inner energy, and the evil that it could be. The past commanding General had used it to serve the wellbeing of Goryeo and it was a power to be reckoned with. "And like his father, he is a loyal soul."

"More reason to send him to the Regular army, it would teach the men to serve the kingdom from youth…"

"He cannot go to the Regulars." Defended Choong-sik. "They already know who he is, they would try to eat him alive."

"You said it yourself, General he can defend himself."

"Yes, but he would be scarred to no end, constantly hurt and unable to go through the ranks due to the jealousy his abilities will bright forth in his peers. At least in WooDalChi he has a chance to survive."

"I think you are overreacting."

"Am I?" This he said to the monk, looking serious and in the verge of anger.

"It's enough, both of you settle down." Said the King, making the general and monk turn. Tae Hyun swallowed hard, obviously the center of the conversation, he stepped forth.

"Sir, may I have a word?" The King lifted his hand allowing to talk. "Majesty, if it's your decision I shall go to the Regular army, but don't you think that my abilities, all the knowledge I have to the castle and the people in it will go to waste?" The King was utterly curious about this. "I have been well trained yes, but I misbehaved and learned of the people living within the castle, I teach my sister all the corridors and hidden passages that lead from one side to the castle to another, even to the outside, I know where everything is, I know which tiles are loose on the roof, and I know how to hide in the open hallway. Wouldn't all that be a waste in the regular army?"

The three men stared at the boy, who knew the question was totally and completely unnecessary. Before anyone could answer the King laughed out loud, making Tae Hyun smile. Gongmin stood, and walked to the boy placing both his hands on his shoulders. "You are your father's son."


	89. Chapter 89

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings****: **** I can't believe this! Ten more chapters to go and this story is done with! What to do? What will I do now? *cries*  
**I am sending this out to all you faithful readers: as promised in earlier chapters I am giving you guys the Kleenex alert. Be sure to find a box of Kleenex, a hankie or at least something to clean your tears with. _

_**.  
.**_

_**Third Trimester**_

Instead of discouraging the monk, the way Tae Hyun handled the matter of having been placed within WooDalChi only fueled his anger and lust for power. They were worthy adversaries, obviously, both the child and the mother were capable of defending themselves. Now with her in the barracks, the safest place in the whole of Goryeo, Choong-sik was doing all in his power to keep Eun Soo away from the man, but at the end it was required for her to move back to the small quarters that once belonged to Lady Choi. WooDalChi and part of the Queen's garrison protected the woman, while it was obviously easier to keep the monk out of the Queen's residence. He had been, after all, banished from her presence at the very beginning of her pregnancy.

Eun Soo knew no peace in those months, she had nightmares of her children being taken from her, of the monk raping her, of her husband dead… her hours of sleep were short and separated in between; she was exhausted, and her children with her. Jeong Rok gave her several supplements for strength and to try to get her to sleep peacefully, while the Oracle took care of her daughter diligently; her blindness made Chung Hei more sensitive to her surroundings, aware that she had to guide her aunt around the palace.

But Eun Soo was sure she wouldn't be able to take it for long: Fear clouded her judgment; she's taken the path she had avoided by holding her husband's hand for so long, but now that his letters had stopped, and they were not communicating, she felt lost and fearful all the time; she was afraid of calling out for Choi Young in the night and having the silence answer her. She was constantly cold and afraid, in need of the support found only in her husband's embrace. Eun Soo needed her husband's strength because hers was lacking.

Yet every time she presented herself before the Queen, a smile would grow and she could live a bit longer with the hopes that this was coming to an end. It was sad, really devastatingly sad, but the child growing in Nogook's belly, that little hopeful seed that would not know the light of day or night, was her hope, her countdown clock into her husband's arms. She hated herself from appointing such a thing to a little faithless being…

Because of her weak state Nogook spent most of her time in bed, by the eighth month she was tired all the time and had fevers that would keep Eun Soo busy through the night. During one of these fevers Eun Soo was wetting the Queen's face softly with a wet cloth, smiling and talking gently to her; the Queen had requested to learn more about the land from which Eun Soo came, and the doctor had been telling her of the horseless carts, the bright lights, the tall buildings, even of all the advances in the equal rights for women and men. She seemed somehow comforted with the promise of this future.

"There are tall fountains of water and children can go and play with them. It's a busy land, Highness, with many things happening at the same time."

Nogook took hold of the doctor's hand, and kissed her palms, surprising Eun Soo greatly. "Unnie, you don't have to say anything; but I can see the sadness in your eyes. I know something will happen to me." Eun Soo stared at her in surprise, in terrifying pain and surprise. "Please, Unnie, don't let my baby die. Please take care of him, please. Don't let that monk harm him, protect him Unnie, please, please." This wasn't and order from the Queen, this was the request from a woman afraid for her child's life. Eun Soo smiled at her, through the tears that slid down her cheeks and leaned to hold her. The Queen cried quietly, those cute little sobs, and kissed her temple. How did she know the child was a boy? Eun Soo had no idea, just like she knew Tae Hyun was a boy; this child has always been referred to as a _he_.

"I promise I will take good care of him. I promise." The Queen sighed against her sister, and wrapped around her.

"I can rest easier knowing that."

The words tore a hole through the doctor's heart.

.  
.

The WooDalChi's number had been declining through the months.

With their general gone the men saw no reason to remain and slowly those who were not needed started to part from the ranks, picking up families and properties and abandoning the capital city. Eun Soo saw this exodus as the real fall of the Goryeo dynasty and knew that with her departure a boom of disappearing soldiers loyal to the exiled Commanding General would issue, leaving the King vulnerable and weak.

Eun Soo found a little consolation on her son's shoulder, where she could rest with dreamless sleep, but the boy liked to move too much and those quiet naps were short. Chung Hei liked to gather flowers and she taught her how to make crowns to adorn her head, and small bracelets with yellow chrysanthemums. She should also show Chung Hei how to sneak a flower into her father's hair…

That reminded her of something, so she lifted from her son's shoulder and took his hand.

"Listen, Tae Hyun-ni. I have something very important to tell you."

"Anything Omma, tell me."

"Soon, very soon, I will wake you up in the middle of the night, and you will get up, pack a small bag for yourself and your sister, and then you will be led by Suriban to where your father is at."

"Omma, what?"

"When the Queen's child is born, I will go with you all."

"I can't leave Omma behind!" He said, standing up in disbelief at his mother's request. But Eun Soo pulled him back down and kissed his cheek.

"It's necessary; I would be easier if you are with your father then."

"But what of you?"

"I will be with you, a day or two of difference but I will come with you. Tae Hyun, now, promise me you will obey when I send you away. You must do this for your sister's wellbeing, as well as for your father. Promise me!" The boy was just like his father, and would not promise something he couldn't do, albeit reluctant at first, Tae Hyun nodded and verbally agreed to take his sister away. "Good boy."

.  
.

Tae Hyun was no fool, he knew his mother always kept secrets from them and why, but he had no right to judge her. It was something his father had taught him through the years, not with words but with actions. But he also knew that sometimes he had to corroborate information, plans of action and such things; and it would be better if he did with someone experienced enough. So he took his worries and doubts to Choong-sik, his uncle and his father's right hand, knowing he would receive some wise advice on the matter.

"Your mother worries about you, and as her protector it is important that you worry for her as well."

"I don't like the idea of leaving her behind, it's illogical."

"Listen, Tae Hyun, your mother worries for your survival; since you were born she makes sure you are extra warm for the way you were brought to this world, but she also knows how strong you are. It is a wise decision to send you ahead of her, so you can go to your father earlier. We are not sure what will happen after the Queen's birth, or how fragile the relationship between the King and Eun Soo will be, so it's better if you follow her advice and go ahead of her."

"Then what of her?"

"I shall take care of her, Do Ji is already head of the monk's security."

"Uncle, will you be staying behind, when all falls down?"

Choong-sik sighed and lowered his head. "This might sound strange but I have already sent my family with the Suriban to safety. I understand as a parent, what your mother is doing. Just let her rest easy for the time to come, and follow her order."

"How come I didn't know any of this?"

"All the WooDalChi are planning to send their families away, with our general exiled we can only follow him."

.  
.

After having fixed the house found by the Suriban the men were usually lazing around the property; the work had been extensive but well done and now the band of merry makers and drug sellers had a place to call home. Behind they had left the city and the easy money they made, they had returned to their roots of hunting their meals and struggling to meet month's end, but once again they were masters of their own destiny and were happy to simply drop on the corners and take naps. Although the exiled General, now appointed yet unwilling leader by their pledged Uncle, didn't like them drinking and fighting, they were having more fun in the towns around the mountain area than in the capital. As long as the General didn't scold visually at them, the boys knew they were doing well.

The house was large, with many rooms; the furniture they had managed to smuggle from the capital was the same one used at the house that used to belong to Choi Young; with much of the clothes and items his family would require. What was missing had been destroyed so the Monk could have Choi Young's house. Even some of the maids were around; Wol and her family, two of the maidens who had escaped the crazy monk's lustful eyes and hands, and few WooDalChi who had abandoned post to follow their general. Even in exile they treated him as leader.

Choi Young spent his days considering all that had happened, with the anger built in his heart still hurting him like thorns on a vine growing around him. He was meditating a lot, but was sure that he would have no pity if the enemy ever came within eyesight, his master had tried long and hard to kill this strand of his heart, and although it had been dormant, Choi Young had allowed it to take life and spin around his heart. He wanted to get rid of it and forget; but the painful separation from his loved ones made it hard. His pledged uncle had helped, amazingly enough, and had shared much wisdom with him through the drunken nights. Choi Young found the man dropped in the hallway outside, where the gardens carried the most delicious cherry blossom aroma late in autumn; he chuckled and shook his head.

"Pledge Uncle, you need to cover up." He whispered, and pulled the bundled up throw the man was using as a pillow, and spread it over him.

That was when he felt it; the prickle of Ki lifting the hair at the back of his neck. Known Ki. He turned and slowly walked towards the main gate, the lookouts ahead were unaware of the coming visitors, while Choi Young narrowed his eyes and looked at the path that lead outside. The gate was open, and under the moonlight he could see the open path, bare because of the coming and goings of carts. "Daddy!" He made out over the wind moving around them. "Daddy!" And then he saw her.

His precious little daughter, with braided hair and pink pajamas running towards him. The guards surprised stood and blew the whistle for the guards to protect the newcomers. Choi Young hurried to the gate and fell to his knees, as his daughter's tiny body crashed with his, wrapping around his chest and calling his name. "Daddy, daddy!" Kisses were dropped over his nose and cheeks, over his lips and clea,ning the tears he was shedding in joy.

"Chung Hei, baby girl!" He said softly, nuzzling her face with his nose, unable to believe she was there. Her chubby hands took hold of his hair and she giggled, her big green eyes taking in the sight of her father.

"Daddy's hairy!" She said with joy, kissing him again and holding him tight, a promise she would not let go of him ever again. "Daddy!"

From the path Tae Hyun walked towards them, he carried his mother's black bag, the pink bundle Eun Soo always carried while traveling, a bow, arrows and two swords. His training sword and Choi Young's Precious Sword. He was smiling and had tears in his eyes. The Suriban were guarding their arrival and urged them to get inside, Choi Young stood and pulled his son into a tight embrace.

"Let's go inside, you must be tired." The boy sniffled and nodded, smiling at his father.

.  
.

_**Birth**_

Jeong Rok was shaken away by his wife, who was blindly fixing her hair up. "What are you doing?" He asked, head stead pressed to the pillow. She was dead serious as she turned towards him.

"Boil water and bring bandages, it's time."


	90. Chapter 90

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings: Kleenex Alert! **__I cried and cried and cried… and can't read this chapter because I keep crying about it. So it's edited…_

.

"A letter?" Asked Choi Young to his son, surprised. The boy nodded.

"Yes, the one you hid in the archives." He said, pulling out the old document from the inside of his pocket, Tae Hyun handed it to his father, who opened it quickly.

"I didn't write this." Announced Choi Young, frowning at it. "How did they even got hold of the family seal?"

"Are you sure? You didn't write this?"

"No. And if I had I wouldn't have filed it, I would have given it to someone who would make sure it was done. Like…"

"Choong-sik?"

"Yes." Tae Hyun lowered his eyes and pressed his lips together, much like his father, making Choi Young watch him, then sit closer and set his hand over the boy's shoulder. "What is it?"

"I wanted to believe the letter was real; Omma would tell me every night that the letter wasn't, that I shouldn't think much of it, but to do well within WooDalChi…"

"You _served_?"

"For a few months." Stressed out the boy, swallowing hard afterwards. "But I knew deep down the letter wasn't real." Choi Young watched him, he was obviously disappointed, so the father got him up, surprising the boy.

"Stand straight; put your legs shoulder length apart. Head up and proud!" The boy followed the directions automatically, without thinking. It was the same drill he received every morning, from WooDalChi. "Weapon in place, and ready for anything!" Continued his father. "What is the first rule of WooDalChi recruitment?"

"Strength and skill."

"You fought for your position as WooDalChi against all odds, right?" Was his father aware of the small confrontation between him and the monk?

"Yes."

"And you came through, you know why?"

"Why?" And Choi Young leaned to breath against his ear.

"Because you were _**always**_ WooDalChi."

.  
.

It was preeclampsia.

Eun Soo had never cared much for history and had never heard of any sort of studies done in her time concerning the death of the Queen of Goryeo, but through symptoms and the sudden speed of the woman's pulse, she was sure it was preeclampsia. When the Queen begged her to save her child and forget about her, Eun Soo had understood; a mother's love was like that, sacrificing and giving, even if at cost for her own life.

Which it did.

Eun Soo was surprised out of her wits when the baby let out a wail of surprise; cold with the air drifting over his usually warm body. She was holding a living heir to the throne, her arms trembling and for a second still as the small baby demanded for protection and warmth. This child was not supposed to survive. In total surprise Eun Soo stared at the child, as the maidens attempted to wrap the boy with some of the warm blankets prepared for him.

"Unnie," whispered the Queen, weakly. "Please, Unnie." Eun Soo moved quickly towards Nogook's side, and placed the child over her chest.

"It's a boy." The Queen smiled, she had always known, and looked down at her child, her body obviously weakened beyond repair. Using her remaining strength, Nogook placed a kiss over her child's head and lifted a hand to touch him, Eun Soo helped and wrapped the mother's arms around the baby, so she could take this token of love with her. She gasped in amazement at the little life over her bosom, and cried as if she knew.

But of course she knew, this was her destiny and she was peaceful enough to accept it, her child would be safe and her husband's bloodline would continue on.

"I wanted to love him a little more," Nogook said to Eun Soo, as a mother who regretted for the first time her actions towards her child, and the doctor's eyes watered.

"You love him all he needed, and more," Eun Soo assured, not sure if it was the best thing to say. The woman smiled, and took in a deep breath.

Nogook's last breath was spent whispering the child's name, a smile settling on her lips as life departed her. She wasn't supposed to react the way she did, but when she realized the Queen had left she let out a gasp of pain and surprise. The maids around the bed all fell to their knees crying, while Eun Soo pressed her hand to the girl's face, and cried. She called Jeong Rok to check on her and picked the baby up, bringing him to a small basin set with warm water.

Ten minutes later, as Eun Soo finished the baby's first bath, Jeong Rok appeared from the side and confirmed: Nogook was with her ancestors.

Eun Soo sat at the small table where all the good times spent with her pledged little sister were spent, crying, while the baby in her arms snuggled to her breasts, sleeping comfortable. The baby was small, underweight and pale, it didn't necessary mean he was sick, but babies born from mothers with preeclampsia were known to be a little weak. She held him, lost in her pain for a second until Jeong Rok moved towards her, sitting before her.

"Eun Soo-ssi, Eun Soo-ssi!" He called, making her eyes lift to him. "We have to tell the King."

"No." The baby was too small, he didn't need hear about his father's madness. (Is it her saying? The king has not been mad yet, right?)

"We are not telling him about the child, we are telling him about the Queen's death."

"What?"

"He has to know. The sooner we get done with this, the better."

"I don't want to go."

"He has to know; he is about to go insane anyway, let's just get it over with!" Eun Soo's eyes lifted and met with Jeong Rok's dark ones, and for a second she was still. "I was born November 30th 1975. I've been in Goryeo for the last 25 years," he said softly, as if knowing who she was, where she was born… This man was another time traveler just like her, who had settled here. _Why?_ "One of these days I will tell you my story; for now we must focus. I will tell the King, you don't have to speak. I will protect you from his wrath, so don't be afraid."

And together they turned to look at Lady Sing, who carried with her a bundle of exquisite robes, hand made for the Queen. Everything was ready for them to prepare the funerary ceremonies, as if they had known that the woman would pass away.

.  
.

With the plan set in place and everything ready, the two doctors and Lady Sing walked to the room where the King was waiting for news. Dawn was breaking and the two doctors could hear the monk talking about the prosperity the land would have now that the King had a rightful heir. Eun Soo looked at the guards in the door, and saw Choong-sik staring at her, surprised, yet not really surprised with her tears. She shook her head and breathed out, while Jeong Rok knocked on the door. He slid the door open before an answer could be given; Choong-sik stood beside Eun Soo, ready for what was about to be said.

Lady Sing fell before her sovereign, apologizing deeply. "Majesty! I deserve death!" She said loudly, as Jeong Rok bowed to the King. "I had failed to take care of the Queen and she has died because of my mistakes."

The cold silence that fell in the small room was deafening.

"And the child with her," Announced Lady Sing, making everyone gasp. "I shall pay my price, Majesty!" And she pulled out a small bottle and drank the contents, making Jeong Rok gasp in horror as she poisoned herself before them. That was obviously not part of the plan. The King shook with anger and pain.

"Where is the _**real culprit**_! Where is that fake doctor! Where is the wife of that traitor! I entrusted her my wife's health, my child's safe delivery and she mocks me!" His eyes moved around the people in the room and spotted the red hair of the one who had been pulled from the heaven under his command. "You!" He said murderously, and turning pulled the sword sheathed at Do Ji's side, the boy horrified watched as the man attempted to move towards Eun Soo, who pulled back, covered by his father…

"Majesty! _**NO**_!" Called Do Ji, holding back the King. Realizing what he had done, to his father's horror, the boy fell to his knees. But Do Ji was no fool, he'd learned from the leaders of WooDalChi and his father and uncle very well. "Majesty, there is no need to taint your hands with traitor's blood. Just have your WooDalChi handle it! Cast an order and we shall follow!" All the WooDalChi present, knelt in respect for the King, and took so much space they pushed the woman in question away, along with the General.

Choong-sik pulled Eun Soo away, before the orders were actually cast out, and hid her through the busy corridors, pushing her into one of the many small secret passages of the castle. He held her against his chest, hoping her skin wouldn't bruise, and listened to the sound of her sobs. "I tried, I tried; I wanted to save her, but I couldn't. She was too weak, her birth too difficult…"

"Eun Soo-ssi! Listen, we must get you out of the palace, right now!"

"I'm sorry, I let her die," She continued, sobbing; Choong-sik cupped her cheeks, roughly forcing her to look up.

"No! It is not your fault! If this was Fate's plan then so be it, we must live by it."

For hours, the guards dispatched to find and kill Eun Soo searched, but most of them were WooDalChi, and they would take care of things their way. They searched high and low, reporting to the King of Eun Soo's sudden disappearance. The maids in the Queen's chambers were all requested to attend a royal questioning, but when they failed to appear and were searched for by the soldiers were all found dead, poisoned, similarly to Lady Sing; they had readied the Queen's burial by dressing and combing the woman's hair, pulling out the items required for such an occasion, and burning incense in the room to allow the easy passage of the Queen and her child's souls.

Jeong Rok planned for everything; for the Suribang to be ready, the carriage to be well covered, with supplies for a few day's journey within the cart, water and bandages for just in case. While he wasn't aware of this mass suicide lady Sing had planned without his consent, he had been warned by his wife to be ready to deal with _much death_. Only now he saw the irony of things, he understood the power this Goryeo woman he loved held, and respect quickly blossomed for it. Jeong Rok and Choong-sik escorted the doctor through the many passages of the castle, and pushing a particularly heavy door Eun Soo was surprised to find herself at the back of the castle. It was raining heavily and there was a cart not two meters away.

"Get in," Insisted Jeong Rok, opening the door and lifting her. "They will take you to Choi Young." Confused, she simply obeyed and gasped once inside. The baby she had brought to this world, not two hours before was in the cart. Choong-sik stared in surprise at the baby, putting two and two together quite quickly.

"What of this child?"

"You take him with you."

"_What?_" The idea alone was horrifying.

"You are his only hope right now!" Jeong Rok and Eun Soo locked eyes, and for a second they remained silent. "I was as surprised as you were when the baby was born alive; but so he can live, he must be hidden. You are still breastfeeding, you can feed him, your husband is a very respected man and hopefully he will understand." The Queen had also begged her to protect the child, what Jeong Rok said made sense; so Eun Soo nodded and trembling was hugged by the man. "Be strong."

Again she nodded and was covered with a thick WooDalChi cape. "General, cover for her."

"Choong-sik, what of you?"

"I will see you soon, worry not!" The door to the carriage was slammed closed and Eun Soo looked out, pushing the heavy curtains away. Her hand sought Choong-sik's, who took it and gave a little squeeze.

"Take care please, take care."

"Go, go!" He urged the Suribang driver, as loud whistles were heard, making him and Jeong Rok hurry back to the corridor. The heavy door was closed and the cart moved away.

.  
.

The rain was heavy and the night dark when the cart arrived at the large compound.

No one expected the cart to arrive, so the house was in quite a stir when the sound of its heavy wheels echoed at the entrance. Pledged Uncle woke Choi Young up and dragged him to the door, telling him to take care of things so he could sleep. Annoyed Choi Young simply followed the instructions, and walked out. "Who is it?"

"Supplies." Answered the Driver, getting off the cart.

"Who brings supplies on a passenger's cart?" Said Choi Young, covered with the thick coat his uncle had given him, and opened the back door. A body, light and cold fell into his arms, surprising him. Upon quick inspection he pulled the woman up, bridal style and turned to the door. "Bring towels, I need warm clothes and fever reducer!" He screamed, making several lanterns turn on, the woman held onto him, her voice low and asking him to stop. She murmured something, making him knit his brows together. "What?"

"The baby… in the cart." And he turned, to see the driver pulling out a large basket, covering the contents from the rain and bringing it up to Choi Young. The child within the basket was small, awake, moving his little fist and big hazelnut eyes looking up at him. "My baby, my child," She said softly, before her head rolled back and she was unconscious.

She had a really bad fever, she would mumble and cry, and hold onto Choi Young's hand, as if asking for support. He kissed her lips every now and then, hoping his love would become the small white pills he had fed her once, and she would recover quickly. She was kissed by her children, encouraged to wake up soon, while her husband attempted to unravel the mystery of the baby she had brought.

With Yue taking care of Eun Soo, just for the moment, Choi Young walked back out, to the cart's driver. The man was emptying everything from the cart, so they could clean it up and leave no trace of Eun Soo's arrival as he spoke. "There was a very big commotion at the castle the night I picked her up, the WooDalChi were all in search for a doctor for having killed the Queen."

"What?" The man repeated his words.

The Queen was dead. Imja must have known the woman would die, probably of childbirth, and had stayed with her to the very end. Now he understood the sadness in her letters, the way she cried when she found out the Queen was with child… Choi Young swallowed hard and returned to sit by his wife, stricken. Her hand was warm, almost to be point of been hot, so Choi Young kissed her palm and decided to simply be by her; he would become the balm she always offered, and heal her wounds.

The long wait was over three days later. With her head finally clear, Eun Soo's eyes opened and she realized she was sitting in bed, resting against her husband's shoulder while his head rested against hers. Eun Soo smiled and straightened, looking out the window where a large garden of chrysanthemums was visible even in the darkness of the night; for the first time in months she could breathe out in relief.

Choi Young straightened beside her and smiled. "Imja?"

Eun Soo turned to the sound of his voice, and turned to hug him resting in his arms, she was emotional enough to let tears slide down her cheeks and tremble like the princess in a fairy tale, whispering how much she missed him, how much she loved him, kisses found their way to his neck and chin, to his lips and cheeks. She knelt over him, the covers set aside as he helped her settle over him.

They made love quietly, not wishing to be away from the other, connecting and making it last for as long as possible. He was gentle and caring with her, as she kissed his hairy chin and moaned his name against his ears, fueling his desire. Eun Soo's back found the soft cushion of the bed as he climbed over her, taking her lips and her body, claiming her as his. Willingly she let him, wishing to feel all of him, months of his absence were resented by her body, having a hard time adjusting to him… she loved the way he forced his way into her, filling her every cell with his tingling electricity.


	91. Chapter 91

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Choi Young had a hard time reading the letter sent by Jeong Rok; in it, the High Doctor described the plan to save the child, and how Lady Sing had prepared everything to make it look like both Queen and the heir died. Eun Soo waited as he read, with the child in her arms apprehensive of the reaction her husband might have. They have been apart for seven months, and things were turning out this way… she just hoped he didn't scold her, at least not too badly. After all she had not done wrong, had she? Although this baby was not at fault of anything and everything that had transpired between King and General, Choi Young was wary. Eun Soo was calm while telling him about her promise to the Queen, and how everything had transpired between them, making him obviously tenser than before.

The conversation started when he finally pulled a seat to be close to her, as Eun Soo placed the baby over their bed, making sure Young Jae was well covered and warm.

"Imja, for a moment I thought we had been blessed with a third child…"

"We _have_."

"No, Imja, we haven't." He said softly, his tone not convincing enough. "There are many couples within the Suribang that would love to care for the child. He will be under our supervision…"

"Choi Young, listen; please. I want to keep this child."

"Eun Soo…"

"The Queen charged me with the care for her child, please, _please_ understand."

"Eun Soo, I'm afraid for my family, this child would be a danger for us."

"No, no one knows. No one outside Jeon Rok, Choong-sik and I know, or will know. He can be our child, born that night I came to you, I can breastfeed him, I can still breastfeed him."

"Not only am I to worry for your safety, now your health as well?" He sighed and before she could say anything, pulled his seat closer to her, and took her hands, cupping his face with them. Eun Soo caressed and watched him.

"Imja, listen, during my time here I have discovered I cannot let go of this anger I feel towards the King." She was surprised to hear this, her eyes widening. "I am afraid, that if this child stays I will vent my anger on him. This child is innocent I know, but he is the seed of the man who has separated us, who has us in hiding and in fear of death. Who exiled you and wishes for your death; I don't want anything bad to happen that is why I am trying to convince you to hand him over to someone else."

The sincerity in his voice made the woman's heart fill with tenderness, the child on the bed shook his little fist and moved to widen his arms to rest more comfortably. Eun Soo turned back to Choi Young, and sighed softly.

"Young-ah," She said softly, his almond eyes watching her. "Before Queen Nogook died, she named the baby." He stared at her, expecting her words with some dread. "She named him _Young_ Jae." Young stared at her, and briskly stood, leaving the room in a hurry. Eun Soo had expected that reaction, so she waited patiently until he returned and quietly watched him sit before her, he had obviously not been expecting _that_. He still had tears in his eyes; Choi Young breathed out and nodded.

"Alright. Let's try; if it doesn't work out we will find a family to take the child in."

"Yes. And if you… if you start to do something you shouldn't, I'll yell at you."

He nodded and tense, leaned to press his forehead with hers. Their hands wrapped around each other's elbows; eyes closing and breathing each other's presence. The fear of a new child, this fear of new parenthood was something that hadn't attacked them when she found out she was pregnant with Chung Hei, it was something that right now, scared the man; while Eun Soo was giddy and excited about a new child, a new life to be brought up by their family, Choi Young was worried of injuring, perhaps permanently, the life of a small helpless being. His eyes moved down to the child in the bed beside them, and he swallowed hard, turning to kiss her temple and start this adventure together.

.  
.

"We can't tell the children he's ours." Said Choi Young, sighing.

"Why not?"

"What if we… if I can't deal with it?"

"Choi Young-ssi," She said softly, standing, making his eyes follow her every movement. With the baby in arms she walked over to him and settled the child into his arms, making him tense. But when the child moved to get comfortable, his paternal instinct kicked in and he fixed the covers and child into his arms, allowing Young Jae to sink against his chest. "Isn't he little?"

Choi Young looked up at her in surprise, but couldn't help it and turned to look at the baby in arms; the child weighted less than a pillow, his little hands folded over his chest as he slept peacefully, his pale face, his little legs… Choi Young's hand covered his entire back and his fingers reached to tickle his little thighs. The little socks she'd put on him, were so large…

"Why is he so small?"

"His mother was a little weak during pregnancy, so the baby is underweight." She said softly, coming to sit beside Choi Young, covering the child to keep him warm.

"He will be fine right? He can grow strong?" Eun Soo turned to look at Choi young, while the man reached to cuddle the baby up tightly, aware of the child's weakness and searching for his strengths. Obviously the man was totally unaware of how he was bonding with the child, how his worry and care were growing, how his love was extending for the new addition to their family. Her eyes filled with tears, but she smiled.

They would be fine. "Of course, he will grow big and strong, just like his father." She touched the baby's little feet and then covered him up. "I think we can tell the children he's ours."

"What? Why?" He was unwilling still, not aware he was already moved by the child.

"A hunch."

"What if we have to give him away? That would confuse the children."

"I am sure that won't happen." Said Eun Soo softly, standing to move to the bed, fixing the little baby items she had. A few socks, now dirty, two little robes, and a hat. All in mismatched colors and styles. The two throws she had were over the child, and the baby wore the last clean clothes and diapers. She would have to either get some more new clothes, or do laundry really fast. Maybe the Suribang could help in finding more things.

"Tae Hyun won't be confused, I am more worried for Chung Hei. What when she asks where the baby come from? We cannot lie to either of them."

"We'll just tell them the baby stork delivered him." She said excited and Choi Young stood, handing her the child. The baby was fussing, eye still closed, but Choi Young could recognize a hungry baby when he saw one, he'd raised two (and was the uncle of many more). Choi Young watched his wife bare her breast and offer the child the nourishment he required, sitting on bed, and the baby latched quickly to her, his big hazelnut eyes opening and staring up at her.

"The _what_?" Choi Young turned away a bit, and saw Tae Hyun peeking through the small hole at the door, Chung Hei had climbed onto her brother's shoulders, and was also peeking; although the boy was quiet the girl was complaining that she couldn't hear, and making things hard for Tae Hyun. "Whatever it is, I think we have a consensus."

"We do. I'll do the talking, you just listen and back me up." Eun Soo wasn't a mother for over ten years for nothing, she knew the children would do such a thing. The door was hammered open, only because Chung Hei pulled at Tae Hyun's hair and the boy was pushed to the side by pledged Uncle, who was also listening while hiding on the side, the three of them fell to the floor, loudly.

"Hyun-ni! You got us discovered!" Said the girl, blushing red, but unwilling to take the blame. "It was his idea, Appa!"

"I bet it was. Come here." Answered Choi Young gently, smiling as his girl climbed down from his brother's shoulders and was brought up to sit on Choi Young's lap. "You too, Tae Hyun, we have to talk."

"Can I stay?" Asked pledged Uncle, too drunk. Even if told to leave the man would probably drop as if napping outside the door, so Choi Young just told him to leave the door open. Eun Soo fixed the covers around the baby, so the younger ones could see the baby's big eyes, curious to the people around him. Tae Hyun took a good look at the child and pulled slightly back.

"Omma, what are you doing?" Asked Chung Hei, the girl was fully aware of what Eun Soo was doing, she had stop breastfeeding right before leaving to find her father. She stood on her father's lap, been held tightly, and managed to make it to bed, while Tae Hyun sat beside his father, surprised.

"Tae Hyun-ni, Chung Hei-ah, pledged Uncle; meet Young Jae."

"Why is his head so big?" Asked Chung Hei, curiously peeking over Eun Soo's shoulder to look at the boy, who was sucking and moving his eyes.

"His head is big because he was born a little while ago."

"Ah… So why is it here?"

"He's your new brother, silly!" Said Eun Soo to the girl, making Tae Hyun turn to his father, surprised. Pledged Uncle stood up, gasping.

"So you were with child when this fool got the boot! Aigoo! That calls for celebration!" And he started calling people over, to get a party started. Both Eun Soo and Choi Young remained quiet as the household slowly filled with the joy of the couple's new blessing. Eun Soo swallowed hard, obviously her husband was completely uncomfortable with the situation, but as the baby girl asked if she could carry the boy, and Eun Soo asked her to wait till he was done feeding, Choi Young stood and walked out the door. Tae Hyun followed, confused, and managed to catch up with his tense father at the gardens, right next to the small pond where lilies grew.

The young Choi waited till his father breathed in several times before speaking. "Aboji." Choi Young turned to his son, attempting to gather his wits, and simply acknowledged his presence there. "What's going on here? Why is Omma saying we have new brother?"

"Maybe she hid her pregnancy," Said Choi Young softly, tired.

"No, I might be young but not that stupid."

"Let it go."

"Aboji, I know…" Choi Young turned, and wrapped his arm around the boy's neck, bringing him into a fatherly hug.

"He is your brother now, he is no longer the crown prince. I need your help to take care of the child." Tae Hyun's eyes widened, and there was a few minutes of silence. "The Queen asked this of your mother, and to honor her memory, we will do this." The boy was surprised for a few minutes, while his father unwrapped from around him. For the first time in his parenting years Choi Young had been wrong: for Chung Hei it was easy, she was small, she had no idea of how the world worked, they could probably tell her anything and she would believe it because she adored both her parents. For Tae Hyun, who had seen things deconstruct, who knew who was at wrong or right, it wouldn't be as easy. Choi Young looked at his son, worried, and hoped he would understand. This was a decision he had taken with Eun Soo, his son would have to abide by it and the Choi men were known for being a little stubborn.

"So," Said Tae Hyun softly, still a little confused. "I have a new brother?"

"Yes, he's your brother." Choi Young was surprised at himself; the tone of voice he used could convince anyone that he was sure about this decision, even himself.

.  
.

"Mommy, did Young Jae come from your belly button?"

"My belly button?" Eun Soo chuckled. "Where did you hear that?"

"Uncle said so." She said, pointing at the drunk man sleeping on the hallway outside. Eun Soo placed Young Jae over the bed, and sat her daughter next to the boy. "But I think Jae-jun's head is too big, your belly button would have broken!" Chung Hei's nickname for the baby had come out of the blue, she just started calling him that.

"No, baby, Young Jae didn't come out of my bellybutton."

"Then where did you find him?"

"I didn't find Jae-jun, baby, he found me." She said softly, sitting before her daughter. "You see, when a couple loves each other very much, like your daddy and I love each other, the Fates blesse them with babies."

"How?" Eun Soo smiled.

"Well, one night, daddy put the seed of life into mommy, and Young Jae grew in mommy's stomach."

"Like the Queen's baby?" Eun Soo had to swallow the knot in her throat to keep from choking.

"Yes."

"But you didn't grow as big!"

"That's because Young Jae was very tiny, and my stomach didn't grow much." The girl was happy with the answer, and didn't ask for anything else. Eun Soo hoped that at some point the girl would forget about Young Jae's sudden appearance and simply think he was born into the family in those times that were so hard for them… as a blessing for all the hardships they had endured as family. If Chung Hei could believe that, and Tae Hyung could accept the child, Eun Soo would be happy.

.  
.

The first few months of the child's life were hectic. He was usually dangling from arm to arm, the Suribang acting as his extended family all wanting to hold him; Young Jae didn't really mind, he loved the affection especially from his mother. Eun Soo would pick him up during those hot summer days, bathing him under the sunlight and making him giggle cutely. She wanted to see her child laugh and laugh, his little sobs were too heartbreaking for her. Her love extended and touched him, and she was proud to say that although a little tired of getting up through the nights to feed him, that was her little baby boy. Tae Hyun was silent at first, apprehensive of the child, but then when he got to carry and make the baby laugh, he was at awe that the baby had become his sibling, and welcomed him; like his mother he showered the child with hugs and kisses, and sibling affection; for Chung Hei it wasn't as fun, she was jealous of the boy, and was always fighting to stay in her father's lap.

Choi Young was having a hard time as well, he wouldn't not help unless asked, and would let the child be as far from him as possible. Eun Soo noticed this, and understood his unwillingness, hoping that with time the worry would ease away. With their family now extended, new living arrangements were made; the small room that had become the nursery, was shared between the two young Choi siblings, Chung Hei was willing to give away her crib to the baby, because she could easily climb down from her bed and go to her parent's room to sleep in her father's embrace, the man always welcomed her and chuckled at her jealousy.

Eun Soo ignored the news from the capital, only receiving letters from her sister in law, Jeon Rok or Choong-sik; while too busy with motherhood, she pretended that the capital was not in disarray, that the capital was this home, where their loved ones lived and ruled over their own destinies. Everyone acted like that really, even Choi Young, who was too busy with the Suriban to be spared a moment's peace. Dae Man was the last addition to their household, him and his family arrived one autumn's afternoon, looking quite content to be away from the palace.

Choi Young welcomed them with open arms, and met his new nephew. Oddly enough it felt like he was meeting his first grandchild, for Dae Man was after all his son too.


	92. Chapter 92

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

The year went by quickly, as their hearts were healed and slowly things were forgotten.

"I got a letter today." Announced Eun Soo, moving her hands over the large parcel she was preparing to be taken out in a few days. Choi Young turned to look at her, while the children played outside and the baby slept in the crib in the next room. Choi Young had taken a bad fall, trying to avoid hurting the baby who was crawling around the clean boards of the outside hallway, and twisted his ankle, so he was on bed, a little cranky. She wanted to cheer him up and was spending as much time with him as possible.

"Oh, from whom?" He asked, moving on bed to try and get comfortable.

"Deok Man-ssi, he is expecting his second baby."

"That's good news indeed."

"He and Hei Ryung are back in Pyongyang. The mayor there gave him a job as bodyguard to his family."

"The fool could have come here." Muttered Choi Young, a little disappointed at not having all of his men around. Choi Young was a protector, but as such he had to learn that children left the nest, just as Tae Hyun would probably do soon. It broke her heart, her child was too young to leave… but her husband had been sixteen when he left home to go into a brigade of protectors and it might do Tae Hyun some good to be away from home (or so she kept trying to convince herself of). "The baby is awake." Announced Choi Young, turning away from her to look at the gardens. Chung Hei was carrying a crown of flowers towards the room, probably about to decorate her father's hair with it, and Eun Soo turned to the nursery. Indeed the baby was lifting in the crib, big hazelnut eyes staring at her still a little sleepy and she moved to pick him up.

"Aigoo, our little Young Jae is awake." The baby was of sweet disposition, always willing to smile. Eun Soo noticed that every time the baby would do something Choi Young would just ignore him, and turn to either leave or look away. Probably that talk they had a year ago would be required soon.

.  
.

That winter was brutal.

It started earlier than expected and was freezing cold. Tae Hyun even left the room where he was staying with his friends and moved back into the room with his parents, to be able to seek warmth comfortably. Choi Young sealed the windows tightly but even then wind would still enter and disrupt the warmth on the inside, where several pots of warmth were placed in the corners, and gradually moved closer to bed. Chung Hei was usually in her father's arms, the Young Jae in the small space between Choi Young and snuggled to Eun Soo, and Tae Hyun's back pressed against Eun Soo's. They shared heat through their bodies with their Ki, at first a little worried about the baby; but when nothing happened, Eun Soo encouraged the actions.

Moving around the house was difficult; everyone was staying in preparing to probably hibernate through the crude months ahead, while Choi Young continued to keep the balance of things. For a while he thought that this crude winter was product of his anger, of all those emotions he could not let go, but once again he was only a mortal, and humans were not allowed to interfere with the weather.

Choong-sik's children shared with Young Jae their thick winter robes, helping the baby to stay warm and survive; Eun Soo was really grateful to Yue, with whom she started to bond thickly, even more than before, and spent a lot of time with her. Chung Hei was friends with the General's last son, and they spent their days playing and fighting, what was cute, but worrisome for the Commanding General. What if her baby girl fell in love with that boy? Supplies thank the Fates kept coming, and the household never lacked food or the basic needs, the Suribang were good at their trade, better than Choi Young ever thought possible.

Because of the sleeping arrangements Choi Young found himself spending more and more time with the baby boy, who apparently really liked him; he actually looked up at him for guidance some times. The boy would see the children outside and would turn to his paternal figure, who would nod and encourage the boy to go, and only then did the boy would clumsily get up (this newfound ability to walk was not as easy as it looked) and would go try and play with the other children. Choi Young usually let the boy go, and watched from a distance, just as he'd done with his children, before ordering someone to look over them.

The boy would wake up before the others and stay in the warmth of bed, his tiny hand playing with the features of the people around him; of sweet quiet disposition, the boy always ended up touching Choi Young; either his hair or nose, his forehead and lips, apparently the child that small searched for tips to find who this man was. _Are you my father?_ He seemed to ask Choi Young, who opened his eyes and always found himself face to face with the little child. But Choi Young never answered and simply stood, and placed the child under Imja's care.

One day, as the baby slept over Eun Soo's lap, Choi Young walked and sat beside her, making her blink at her husband. "What?"

"Imja, it's been over a year and the child is still here, you've taken good care of him."

"Yes,"

"But the anger is still in my heart. I have noticed the child likes me…"

"Likes you? He _adores_ you!" She announced, with a big smile; maybe if she let him know how much Young Jae loved him, Choi Young would snap out of it. "When you go away he is always '_addy, addy_', looking for you like crazy." She chuckled with the image, making Choi Young grow serious.

"What do I do?" He asked, sincerely lost. Eun Soo turned to him, and smiled gently at him.

"Let go, it's been too long to keep this up. It will only hurt you in the end." He nodded at her words and touched the baby's back, "Hold him, it'll do him good to wake up in your arms." Choi Young was handed over the sleeping boy, who snuggled quickly into Choi Young's chest; and settled. Choi Young himself simply stared down at him.

"He doesn't feel at all like Tae Hyun at this age, he is still so small. Though Tae Hyun was larger…"

"Oh, that boy was huge! I have no idea how I carried him so long!"

Choi Young smiled and shook his head. His wife would always come up with something about their children.

.  
.

The snow was falling softly, not as heavy as usual, so Choi Young sat in the hallway, right outside his room, talking with the Suribang boys about the newest supply arrivals which included several horses. The children were called in for lunch, so the place was quiet and the field of snow empty. The men were animatedly talking, when the sound of something cracking and a splash was heard. Choi Young, who seemed to be the only one to hear, turned with a frown, as the sound of a drowned wail covered the air; before his eyes Young Jae was sinking in the small pond in the garden, his thin arms lifted and still as he went under. Adrenaline ran through him and Choi Young sprang into action; his long legs reaching the child faster and picking him form under water pressing him to his chest. Eun Soo had seen everything as well and was standing inside their room; frozen as he ran to the room, the baby was gagging for breath and trembling.

"Imja!" He had to scream at her to react, she reached to touch and inspect the child and when she saw his difficulty to draw breath in, the doctor in her finally reacted.

"He needs warmth! Take off those wet clothes; we have to warm him up quickly before the cold reaches his heart!" She said as Choi Young dropped to his knees on the bed, undoing the robes the baby wore and tossing them aside as if trash, then took off his own robes, baring his chest and pulled the baby to him. He had to bite down a hiss; the baby's skin was so cold! He quickly got under the covers, as instructed by Eun Soo, and was covered with everything she found, sheets, throws, she searched for the thick duvet Tae Hyun had hidden and threw it over them, then undressed her own chest and got under the covers pulling herself closer to the child and crying. The baby was shaking in their embrace, and Choi Young hid the child against him; aware that this might be the last chance he might have to actually do his job and father this child.

The house was in uproar, finding warm baths, warm clothes, some praying and other's standing outside the room waiting for news. Tae Hyun was informed and arrived to the room, surprised to see his sister dropped over the thick bundle of skin and warmth, handing over her yellow tiger plush to help warm the baby, and knelt beside his mother's side. "What can I do?"

"Get under here, your father needs your help to get the Ki flowing faster and warm the child." She finally emerged and pushed her son into the bundle, Choi Young pulled him close, and Ki flowed freely, warming the space quickly.

"Omma?" Asked Chung Hei, scared, Eun Soo took hold of the girl's hand and squeezed.

"It's alright honey."

"Will Jae-jun die?" The question was hanging on the air, unspoken but clear.

"No." Said Choi Young, from under the covers, in a loud serious voice. "Father won't let that happen."

.  
.

Thunder cracked the thick clouds overhead, while the sentry watched silently. Snow started to fall thickly an hour or so earlier and the grounds were quiet, not a soul outside. After the baby's accident all the children were forbidden to go play out to the gardens and although the afternoon grew a little loud because of all the running around and screaming, the house was somewhat warmer. Many of the women in the house were still awake, waiting for news, preparing seaweed soup for the family, keeping them well feed and hoping to hear news of Young Jae before morning. The praying was incessant, and there were some of the women crying, worried. It went to show how much this family loved their youngest addition.

The baby was still naked, pressed still to his father's chest. Choi Young had wrapped warm throws and a thick duvet around them, and had sat up, his nose touching the baby's covered head while sleep eluded him in the cruelest of ways. Reproach and anger towards himself continued to haunt Choi Young's mind: _You could have watched him better, your stupid pride got in the way, he is small and unprotected, you let him fall to the frozen pond, this is all your fault and he might die and your wife's promise will cost her honor, and yours, because you were too proud. Did your father warn you against pride? What if this child was that man's? He is yours now!_

Pain was making his chest ache, and Choi Young would have admitted if asked, that he wanted to break down and cry. If this child didn't survive it would be his fault. One of his hands reached to press at his forehead, how stupid had he grown while away from palace! How foolish! It took a child's life to show him that!

Choi Young hadn't done it in years, he even forgot when the last time he did it, but he prayed. He wasn't sure of how to do it anymore, so he just let his spirit do all the talking.

_To whoever would listen to this, please, not this child! Don't take this child! Give me a chance to prove myself wrong, to father this child, let him grow and be happy. Give me a chance to help him, please, don't take this child._

His sniffle was interrupted by a small hand reaching and squeezing his lips together. Surprised Choi Young pulled slightly back. Their eyes locked, almond eyes met hazelnut brown eyes and Choi Young felt humbled, totally and completely humbled; given this precious little chance, he pressed the first kiss into his third son's tiny hand.

" '_addy_? '_addy_?" His eyes watered with the small question, and Choi Young's arms lifted to hold the child tight.

"Daddy is here. Daddy won't ever let you go." He whispered, and a little rain of kissed fell over the child's face, making Young Jae's tired body twist in delight and giggle.

Eun Soo watched from the other side of the bed, smiling to herself; she watched the anger flush from her husband's body and sighed holding her baby daughter tightly, snuggling on her pillow to continue her dreamless sleep.


	93. Chapter 93

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings:**__ So begins the final arc of this story. I know some, if not all, of you must be apprehensive, scared, or even terrified of reading the end, but I ask you to at least give this story a chance, and read through all and every single chapter. So buckle up and brace yourself for the rollercoaster ride, ending with a well-deserved Epilogue. Find Kleenex they might be useful soon!_

.  
.

_**One Year Later**_

"Well mother, it's time." Tae Hyun said softly, standing right outside his mother's room, where she's been sobbing quietly since she received the news. Choi Young was standing close by, hands behind his back, and quietly turned to look Eun Soo, whose eyes watered and she pulled the seventeen year old into a tight embrace.

"Why do you have to go? You are still so young!" Through the words she whined, sobbing into her son's shoulder. The boy held her with a quiet smile, but grimaced, when he realized she wasn't letting go.

Chung Hei moved towards Eun Soo, tugging at her robes. "Mom, let go, he has to go," She whispered, while baby Young Jae held onto Tae Hyun's leg, also crying. "Mom, you are embarrassing us," Said the girl, letting go of the robes her mother wore.

Eun Soo simply kept crying, holding onto her son tightly. Finally when Tae Hyun attempted to let go of her, and hopefully be released, Eun Soo remained in place; the young man turned to his father, "A little help here?"

"You already guaranteed a fight for me with your mother by leaving, _you_ manage," Answered Choi Young, not moving from his place.

"Mom, we already spoke about this, you _promised_."

"I know but I just can't let go of my baby boy!" She said sobbing, it was pathetic, really, and even Chung Hei just stood aside, standing by her father, adopting a similar position. Her hands were folded before her, her stare passive as her father's. They were two small drops of water, passive and still, while a large storm could brew in them.

"Come Young Jae," Said Choi Young, making the baby wrapped around his brother's leg sniffle and move toward his father. Choi Young picked up the boy, who leaned against his shoulder; Young Jae was a small child, with timid eyes and brown hair that shone in the midday sun like melted chocolate. He was a healthy child, intelligent and easy to love. "Wave at hyung. He has to go now." And Choi Young set an example, waving goodbye at his son. Both Young Jae and Chung Hei waved at Tae Hyun, while Eun Soo refused to let him go. "Bye, bye, hyung."

"If she would only let me_** go**_!"

"'_Ung bai, bai_!" Waved the baby, his little hand covered with the sleeve of his clothes.

"Brother, you better send me a coin from every town you visit, just like you promised!" Said Chung Hei, exited.

"_Dad_!"

"Alright, alright, Eun Soo-ah, come darling." And finally, moving towards Eun Soo, Choi Young pulled her arms away from the boy, making the woman fall against his chest, crying. "Go, before she starts a crying fit and the heavens trap you here with a snowstorm for the second time."

"Omma, don't cry." Started Tae Hyun, feeling emotional like his mother. "I'll be back in a little while."

"You are going to be leaving; you'll never remember your mother!" She cried against her husband's chest, loudly; while Choi Young just hushed him away.

"Go, she'll be fine."

"No, I won't!"

And Tae Hyun simply turned, making both Chung Hei and Young Jae wave goodbye at him; Choi Young smiled as his eldest son left, taking a deep breath and understanding what his father felt when he left his own home so long ago. When the boy left, Eun Soo parted from her husband and turned; "Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I thought he would never leave." And she cleaned her tears. Choi Young had been adamant Eun Soo played strong about their child's departure, but she knew better, a few tears, a loud goodbye would be more believable, than a quiet dry goodbye. Oh sure Eun Soo was worried about her first born going out to the world, away from home, and alone (even when ten Suribang were with him for her he was totally alone). She pulled away, drying her tears and sniffling. "My boy left, but… he's a man now."

"You won't burst into tears again, won't you, mom?"

"Maybe, later on; so your father can console me."

Choi Young knew she was sad, but at least she understood how this Goryeo worked.

.  
.

_The capital was in ashes._

_Fires broke through the city as raiders of foreign origins ransacked the houses and buildings, the thick columns of smoke enveloped the sky and choked those few lucky to survive, while the armies were been slaughtered and disposed of quickly. The King, whose reign was slowly coming to an end, hurried down the hallways of his castle, breathing hard and loud, alone for all his escorts were attempting to hold back the enemy…_

_He slammed a door open and found himself in the courtyard, outside, with darkness and smoke wrapping quickly around him, the warning for him to look out that raiders were coming, only got Gongmin to look up and see horses approaching. Men with bloodthirsty weapons were coming right at him, galloping and breaking the main gates._

_At the head, sword drawn, drenched in the blood of those who stood in his way and with eyes tainted in purple, Choi Young galloped on a large black horse, with reddish hair, it's hooves striking fire on the ground it touched…_

Gongmin let out a scream of horror. He was drenched in sweat and the tendrils of fear still pulled at his senses, so he got up and hurried out, calling out for those who were supposed to watch his sleep. The men were outside, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Find me General Young!"

"But sir…" Said Choong-sik, surprised with the request.

"Nothing! Find him and bring him to me right now!"

"Sir, you exiled him four years ago."

The man stared at Choong-sik, as if nothing. "Then _un-exile_ him and have him come forth! He cannot torment me anymore!" And with an angry huff, the man returned to his bedchambers, while the WooDalChi and regular soldiers all stared at each other in total surprise.

.  
.

"Run that plan by me again," Said Choi Young, holding his daughter's small shoulder to turn her towards him. The girl's green eyes blinked at him. Eun Soo was sitting across the room, with Young Jae holding a small cup in hand, looking totally curious towards the arguing couple. Father and daughter were well known for throwing the worst fights in the entire living area, and Chung Hei was still eight.

Exasperated, yes the girl was totally exasperated, the girl let out a sigh of annoyance. "I'm marrying Jung Hee, because I love him."

Choi Young stared at the girl, for a total of four seconds. "You know nothing about marriage, you are still a baby! How can you say you love him or that you will marry him!"

"We love each other, that's why we kiss goodbye!"

"You…!" Choi Young had to turn away, taking a deep breath through his open mouth, then press his eyes closed, and rub his forehead. "You are grounded," He said, through clenched teeth.

"Why!?"

Eun Soo's jaw fell open: the girl still dared wonder why?

"You are grounded for the rest of the week, you are not to stir outdoors, and I am talking to that boy before he attempts to even come see you!" And Choi Young turned to leave, probably thinking he got away with his words, but Chung Hei followed, questioning his general's mind with her spoiled-eight year old intellect. "Why don't you see? I love him!"

And they left the room, leaving the mother and child sitting there in silence. Until Young Jae hiccupped. His been having the hiccups for hours and he was calmer now, probably it was due to all the playing and running around. The tantrum Chung Hei was throwing was loud, and was heard from across the hall, where Yue lived with her children. There was a knock on the door and Eun Soo called to come in.

"Eun Soo-ah?" Asked Yue, peeking in.

"Come in, how can I help you?"

"Jung Hee is so embarrassed! He won't even come out of the closet." Eun Soo smiled. "I am so sorry for all the troubles he's created."

"Yue, don't apologize, that daughter of mine is also at fault and her father had to catch her in the act."

"I'm just afraid he might scold him!"

"Don't worry, if he does scold the boy I will be there to stop him from doing something crazy."

"Jung Hee has always been afraid of Choi Young-ssi, for his height."

"Well, yes." Eun Soo smiled. "It's alright, those two have to settle down soon anyway." The door to the nursery opened and Yue excused herself, hurrying to leave.

"Enough is enough and I am not changing my mind! Now stay in that room and be quiet!"

"No!"

"You little brat!" This he whispered loudly, entering the room and taking Young Jae, who dangled willingly from his father's arms. Choi Young turned to Eun Soo. "Go handle her, I can no more!" And he took the child away, walking out to the hallway and sitting on the hallway, leaning the baby against his chest. Eun Soo sighed and shook her head.

"Mail Call!" Called the guard outside, as Eun Soo talked to her daughter about love and marriage, and how to wait for those things to unravel on their own, both girls in the room turned and looked out the window where they saw the messenger boy handing an envelope to Choi Young.

.  
.

That afternoon Choi Young was quiet, more so than usual. He walked to the gardens, standing under the shade of an evergreen, while watching the surface of the koi pond where his son had almost frozen to death. He breathed in and sighed, closing his eyes.

"With heaves like that you could cleave the ground in two, Daejang." Eun Soo's voice cut through the tense silence, making the general turn to her, and smile weakly. She could see the folded letter in his hand, his hold on it was lose and uninterested. If a strong wind blew it would drag it away, and he would probably not care. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, coming to stand beside him.

Choi Young was quiet for a few more seconds, before swallowing hard. "I have been summoned by the King."

Eun Soo turned to him, surprised.

"Choong-sik writes; the King had sent a scout to find me and hand over the summon to me, all I must do it order the Suribang to allow the man passage and I will be able to return to the capital city."

"Why would he call you?"

"Apparently, he wants me to apologize, for I have tortured him long."

"But you've done nothing wrong!"

"Of course I haven't, reason why I haven't answered the letter." Eun Soo was stumped by the sound of his voice; he was so convinced of this. "So why must I go apologize, for all the hurt he'd made us go through? I will not." A hard wind blew and the letter he was holding was pulled from his grasp, sent out to the far side of the garden, where the messenger boy picked it up again, and waited. "At least that was what I thought when I first got the letter, then again I have been given a humbling lesson in pride and I don't think I can even stay behind after I receive the summon. What has me quite confused at the moment." He finally turned to Eun Soo. "What do you think?"

Eun Soo was confused now: should she let her husband meet his fate or should she warn him and force him to stay behind? She took her time to answer, and swallowed hard, "Must you go?"

"It's a royal summon, if I don't, he would probably send a small army to find me."

"He won't."

"No, he won't," Answered Choi Young, turning back. "I will answer and have the men open the borders to the scout. I will receive the summon and I will go to him, but I won't stay."

"What?"

"I wish not to return to my position. I wish to stay here." He seemed to have already made his choice, so Eun Soo simply let her shoulder's fall. "Would you come to the capital with me? One last time?"

He would never listen to her knowledge from heaven, he would probably ignore her or order her to be quiet if she even attempted to tell; if these were her last years with him, Eun Soo wanted to treasure every moment with him, every possible minute at his company. Soon the inevitable would happen and she would be at a loss, how could she deny him such little thing? With trembling lips she smiled and nodded.

"Imja, why are you like this?"

Eun Soo moved to hold him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, and hid against his chest, closing her eyes tightly. "Let's go meet our destiny at the Capital, Daejang." The way she spoke sent shivers down his spine.


	94. Chapter 94

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"How could that be!?" Called out General Choong-sik, as the guards attempted to explain in clumsy stutters what had transpired. His cry was one of disappointment; he had so wanted to see Choi Young after the man, freshly returned from exile finished talking to the King! "How could Choi Young have already left!?"

"Sir, you see…" the guards were stopped from talking as a man came from behind and stood there, watching them. Choong-sik noticed this and turned. His eyes widened, standing before him _was Choi Young_; the man wore blue robes, nothing he usually wore while living with them four years ago, he had shaved, and had his hair combed as usual, messy and wide. But the gray was starting to overtake the black. Oddly enough it looked very well on him. "Sir…?"

Choi Young watched the commotion with interest, confused himself. "So I already came to see the King?"

Choong-sik pulled the man aside, surprising Choi Young. "I was told so."

"I obviously haven't, I just got in." They stared at each other for a second. "How could I have seen the King?"

"An impostor maybe?" Then Choong-sik narrowed his eyes. "Where did you come from?"

"The main entrance." Deadpanned Choi Young, amused.

"Wow, you sure can blend in with the general public, this is the second time…"

Choi Young smiled. "It's good to see you again, Choong-sik-ssi."

Choong-sik smiled, "Pledged brother." There was a moment of hesitance, in which they weren't sure if they should hug or shake hands… they ended up doing both. "You've been missed."

"I bet. I see you have managed quite well," Said Choi Young as they parted, looking around the long palace corridors where everything was well kept, and the guards were standing. Nothing seemed to be out of place, not even a jar or a lantern. "My meeting with the king is in two hours, would you walk with me?" Of course, what he meant was _'tell me all that's going on'_, it was part of their hidden language, something born out of experience. Choong-sik agreed and together they started to walk around the palace, in a low voice the General informed Choi Young of all the happenings. From the Queen's death, to the Monk's ruthless overtaking of court, and how the King had allowed everything to happen.

"That monk used the Queen's passing to insist on the King's retreat to his chambers. He took control quickly and painlessly, somewhat it helped on the transition into this _state_."

"_This state_?" Asked Choi Young confused, stopping and turning to Choong-sik.

"You haven't heard? Jeong Rok can probably explain better, but King Gongmin has gone insane."

The information shocked Choi Young to a point, but it didn't shake him. Deep inside he knew something would happen, and with Nogook's death and the child's… It was a miracle King Gongmin hadn't taken his own life. Choi Young sighed and nodded.

"It must have been hard for all of you," He said softly, honestly feeling for the man. "I am sorry I couldn't help."

"It was hard, yes, but the thought of my family's wellbeing was enough to keep me going."

"I see." Choi Young smiled. "I do have something to complain about."

"Oh, did any of the kids cause trouble?"

"Your youngest," Said Choi Young, seriously.

"Jun Hee? He's the sweetest soul, how could he be trouble?"

"My daughter is in love with him."

"Isn't Chung Hei a little too young to…"

"She kisses him goodbye and everything." That got Choong-sik to gasp and pull a bit away. "On the lips too." The mortified face Choong-sik made was worth a million gold pieces. Choi Young laughed, no doubt this joke was Imja's humor finally rubbing on him.

.  
.

The house had been preserved through old edicts and orders dictated by the King long before the Monk had arrived to court. The ambitious monk had tried to take the house, but the orders were clear; only one of the Choi Household could take it from Choi Young, and that was only Tae Hyun. The house was a mess, it was dirty, and to enter Eun Soo along with her children and companions had to wait for several WooDalChi guards to remove the planks holding the gates closed. The gardens had overtaken the hallways, there were stray dogs living in the rooms, rats running up and down… but every room was empty; the WooDalChi took them to the back of the house, to the large storages, where all the furniture was kept. The pristine conditions of the old items had Eun Soo crying, and she thanked the men for keeping this bit of her past intact.

She pulled the covers of the closest piece of furniture, and discovered it was the crib Lady Choi had given them for Tae Hyun. Young Jae looked at the tall piece and managed to climb it, with Chung Hei's help, and looked inside. "Do you like it?" Asked Eun Soo to the baby, who looked at it curiously. "Get in, quickly let's see if you like it!" and she helped the boy over the low rails, watching him sit on the cushion. Eun Soo knew it was dusty, but it was dry, the three year old bounced on the comfy cushion and laughed at his mother.

"Omma, it'soft."

"You like it?"

"Yes!"

"That's your new crib!"

" 'eally?" And he bounced some more as Eun Soo nodded, making even the men in uniform laugh.

"Mom we'll have to clean a lot to get that thing out." Pointed Chung Hei, nodding.

"It's alright," Eun Soo said softly, as the baby stood and checked the whole cushion, walking over it. "We won't be staying here long. We are checking the furniture and taking what we need."

"Noona," Called Dae Man, appearing from the side. "You have visitors."

"What? Already?" And they turned to leave, but Young Jae screamed.

"Omma!" Eun Soo turned, surprised. "Dark!" And he whined to be picked up, afraid to be left in the dark. Laughing, Eun Soo picked him up and hurried out with the others. Chung Hei let out a cry of joy, at the gates there was a cart, Jeong Rok was already out, offering his hand to his wife to climb down. The Oracle, smiled and once in the ground turned to receive her niece in arms.

"Shashai! I've missed you!" Cried the girl, hugging her aunt tightly.

"I've missed you too baby!"

"Although the castle has been quiet, I must admit I have missed your antics too lovely lady," Said Jeong Rok, smiling at the girl, who just laughed and snuggled into her aunt's arms.

"I, in the other hand, had not miss you." Said Eun Soo, unable to stop smiling. Jeong Rok faked hurt.

"Then you have not learned a thing in your exile. Tell me, how…" And the man found the boy, Young Jae's big eyes stared at the couple, while Chung Hei moved to take his hand.

"It's alright, Jae-jun, come meet Shashai."

"_Jae-jun_?" Asked the male doctor, surprised at how big the boy was. The boy walked holding his sister's hand, as if afraid, and stood before the blind woman, who could feel the child's shyness; her slim hand moved forward and the boy watched her for a minute. His sister encouraged him, and slowly the boy took the large tender hand, smiling at the woman.

"That's the nickname we have for him. His name is Young Jae."

"Can I have a kiss, Young Jae-ni?" Asked the Oracle smiling, the boy nervously smiled and kissed her cheek swiftly, moving to hide behind his mother's leg.

"Fitting name. I also have someone for you to meet." And he turned to his wife. "Meet Ye-Ryun, isn't my wife's new name lovely?"

"Ye-Ryun." Repeated Eun Soo, it was a pleasant name. "It's a very nice name."

"Well, since this property is a mess and cleaning will probably take a long time, I have come in behalf of my family; we want you all to come to our house and stay with us." A cry of joy covered the grounds, probably because the place was not as well as they had expected. "You are after all, family; and we must be close."

"Thank you very much."

"I have bought many gifts for my niece and nephew, may I take them with me?"

"I'll go!" Said Chung Hei, moving quickly to hold Ye-Ryun's hand, but convincing Young Jae was not as easy. He was shy around strangers, even with his sister's encouragement he refused to leave Eun Soo's hand.

Eun Soo promised to wait for Choi Young at the house, so she sent her sister-in-law ahead, and simply decided to start working on cleaning. The WooDalChi with her were also willing to help and they called for others. Between the Suribang and WooDalChi over twenty men and women were moving through the house, cleaning and clearing the path for the family to live there. They made it to the herbal room, where many pots and garden boxes were broken or turned over, Eun Soo smiled and opened the windows, while Young Jae followed quietly, picking the all the tiny pots he could find and set a small line to play with. It was odd for Eun Soo to return home.

.  
.

The door to the King's chambers opened and Choi Young was surprised by the strong smell of incense and something else that at first Choi Young couldn't make out. He would have to smell it again to identify the scent, and when he did, Choi Young had to cover his nose with the sleeve of his robe to enter the room. Now he understood why none of the guards were willing to go in. The smell of burning sulfur was sickening. A eunuch was helping the King to change his garments, for the fifth time, and Choi Young walked around the room, inspecting the area to see how much things had changed. Sulfur was used to keep the spirits of sadness away from the man, yet it was obviously not working.

After having learned that his position and wealth had been taken away by an impostor, Choi Young decided to let it go, because after all such things were not important. The King had wanted to see him, and although the thought of simply returning home to that Suribang camp where his wife and children were happy had crossed his mind, he decided that for his sake he would go for this.

Simply for closure.

Announced as _chancellor_ Choi, Choi Young walked in and simply waited; soon enough the ruler would notice him, and give him enough time to ponder on who could be the fool wishing to be him. The King growled at the man attempting to dress him that he was doing it wrong, that he was dressing him wrongly to make a fool out of him. "Get out!" He screamed at the eunuch, who bowed and left, obviously afraid of the ruler. The black and gold robes fell to the ground, with a soft _woos__h_-ing sound, and Gongmin growled again moving to pick the robes up…

A scream tore from his lips, as he noticed Choi Young standing beside the pool of mist created by the incense burning beside the dressing table. King Gongmin cowered away, as Choi Young watched in silence, he dropped to the ground in fear overturning the cup of water set close by; his feet were covered in red and black socks, his hair wild and uncombed. His undergarments were open and his eyes although staring at Choi Young were lost in the depths of his mind.

"Who are you!" He screamed, and called for his trusted WooDalChi. When no one entered, because Choong-sik had made sure the exiled General and the King would have a private conversation, the King started laughing. "Am I dreaming? Is this a dream?"

Choi Young simply bowed, not saying a word.

"Are you death, coming to haunt me for my past deeds?" Gongmin could only wish. Unarmed and with the patient of a saint, Choi Young simply stood tall and quiet before the man, who laughed loudly. "You are! You are the spirit of the past come back to take your rightful retribution." Did the poor man didn't recognize him? For real? "You are here to make me remember all the evils I've done, all the wrongs I committed." He was sure of what he was saying. "And they have been many." Putting a hand to his mouth, Gongmin sobbed; as soon as those tears had come, anger flared in his eyes. "But they were all deserved! All were deserved! People betraying me, people using me! I did what I had to do in order to protect my Goryeo, my land and my Queen…" That got him to cry some more, and Choi Young simply watched as the man's soul bared before him, sobbing loudly. "My Queen, my beautiful Queen. I never told her how much I loved her…" And he sobbed some more, making Choi Young lower his eyes.

This was what was left of the man he had chosen to serve.

.  
.

"Appa!" Called Young Jae, noticing Choi Young sitting at the entrance of the property, making the man lift his eyes and turn to welcome his child in arms. The boy wrapped around Choi Young, kissing his cheek and hiding against the man's neck, while Eun Soo walked slowly towards them. Almost immediately Eun Soo noticed her husband's uneasiness and smiled at him.

"I 'ave a new bed."

"You do? Is it comfy?"

"Yes!"

Several WooDalChi passed by, greeting the General, while Eun Soo sat beside her husband. She bumped her shoulder with his arm, and Choi Young swallowed hard, turning to look at her seriously. It took a short while, and Young Jae fell asleep against Choi Young's chest. Eun Soo told him about Jeong Rok's invitation and together, after the WooDalChi assured they would take care of the house and get more people to finish up cleaning, they walked towards the house that would be hosting them. Eun Soo held Choi Young's hand, while the man carried Young Jae with his other arm. He was so quiet, somehow affected by what he'd found in the castle; Eun Soo wasn't sure on how to ask, so she went through another direction.

"It's been so long!" That got Choi Young to turn to her, eyes questioning. "Since we walked hand in hand, it's been long; don't you think?"

Choi Young nodded. "Yes, you are right."


	95. Chapter 95

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

A soft touch woke her up.

Eun Soo smiled, and turned, her husband's hand caressing her back and his form resting on his side… She smiled at him, allowing a sigh of delight to escape her, as her hands found his chest and caressed him right back. "Daejang." She whispered softly, breathing out when his hand slid into her sleeping gown, touching her. A moan hitched in her throat and his hands quickly removed the silky barrier between his body and hers; his body covering hers as they kissed. Surprised with the sudden invasion in her body, Eun Soo welcomed him, angling her hips as kisses continued to rain down her face and throat. "Daejang!"

His invasion was swift and calculated, as if he'd been expecting her every reaction, having calculated every possible scenario… his conquest was complete and throughout; Eun Soo's eyes opened and found his almond eyes staring at her, concentrated. His objective was clear: he wanted her release to be strong and powerful, so he could draw his own. Slim fingers held her keeping all of her together as her body seemed to shatter into a million pieces, Choi Young leaned to kiss her, to keep her from screaming loudly.

These were their usual mornings now; they were back in the house that had been given to them by the King. His impostor wanted the glory of battle, the wealth that came with his actions, he didn't seem interested in the house or any other properties as long as he could get his hands on the payments and favors the position of Commanding General offered. Or maybe he was just attempting to avoid meeting with the real Choi Young; whatever the reason, Choi Young and his family had moved into the house without much troubles. The sound of soft footsteps were clear outside, the children were already awake and playing, avoiding making too much noise to keep the adults from scolding them.

Eun Soo's soul returned to her body and called her husband's name, making him lean and kiss her; she was the balm he dove into when his worried soul returned home. For two weeks now they had been in the capital city, Choi Young diligently visiting the King daily, while Eun Soo fixed the house as best as she could. The furniture was well kept, but the house… most of it was all ready to be torn down and rebuilt. She was sure they wouldn't be living there; she had already planned to return to that house in the mountain, and was just abiding her time. She had already sent many pieces of furniture there.

They cuddled for a while, and finally Choi Young turned. "Today I have a busy day, will you be staying in?" He said, softly sounding somewhat defeated. Eun Soo sighed, she knew what he meant; he would probably be visiting the King today, spend most of his time there, and then go to WooDalChi barracks.

"I am visiting Ye-Ryun." He tensed, and swallowed hard. "I heard about your fight with her and was curious, but I won't ask about it, don't worry." Choi Young turned to her, slightly annoyed, Eun So couldn't help but laugh. She was so relax she didn't really think about her words, they just flew out and embarrassed her husband. Eun Soo quickly got up and hugged her husband. "I was joking, Daejang, a little joke."

"Your jokes are still un-amusing, Imja." He said, with a hint of humor in his tone. Eun Soo kissed his cheek and stood.

"Hand me my gown, would you?" She said softly, stirring; Choi Young watched her, his hand reaching to find the item she requested. Eun Soo was gorgeous, her body was still perfect for him, even more so with the stretch marks, the scars and the little weight she'd put on… Choi Young stood, and dressed her, making her smile. "Thank you." She said softly, and kissed his chin.

"Better stay in." The sound of a bell made the children outside squeal; it was breakfast time. Their loud steps echoed as they moved away and Choi Young sighed. Just like in WooDalChi barracks if Eun Soo didn't hurry there would be no food left for her.

"I'll ask Ye-Ryun to come visit."

"No visit, just stay in."

"Why are you so embarrassed?" She asked, teasing him; Choi Young just kissed her forehead.

"I'm not embarrassed." He said softly, it was true he and his sister had butt heads but he couldn't help it when their opinions were so different. "It wasn't a fight, just a disagreement." Eun Soo smiled and kissed him again.

"Disagreement or not, make sure to make up with your sister."

"I will. But not today, I am too busy." Eun Soo smiled, and kissed his chin. "I have to get ready." And she smiled, agreeing.

.  
.

He walked together to the castle with Choong-sik, who continued to keep him informed of the happenings. Choi Young had already told him that it was unnecessary, but the man was adamant he knew of everything; even the plots on the King's life. At any other moment, Choi Young would have done something, moved the armies, intelligence and even the Suribang into finding out who wished to kill the King, but now, after all things, he had become passive and quiet. The King had created all these enemies, let him use his new 'Choi Young' and be saved. Choong-sik was surprised by the man's silence and turned to look at him.

"Pledged brother."

"Where are the men? I haven't seen that many regulars around…"

"Oh, that? General Yi Seong had to take them out, Ming invasion in one of the provinces. Close to Pyongyang."

"General Yi Seong," Repeated Choi Young and then swallowed hard, stopping their walk. "That boy… will be the death of me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Choong-sik-ssi, if you could find out what would be of you, would you listen?"

"Has your wife tried to tell you about your future?"

"No." Answered Choi Young, staring out at the path that lead to the castle.

"Ah, your sister then?"

"No." Choong-sik was lost, so he remained quiet watching his brother for a second. Choi Young was still, lost in thought, finally after some considering Choi Young resumed his walk, now with long loud strides. "My meeting with the King is earlier today. There is no time left to talk." Choong-sik watched him go, confused at the General's sudden behavior.

.  
.

The King had become something akin to a child. Choi Young watched him behaving like a spoiled brat, much like that older brother who had killed his teacher, and felt his chest constrict with anger. The little man was screaming at the men again, the eunuchs had no idea what to do with the royal, who wanted to go out in his black outfit for a stroll on the gardens, but wouldn't let them comb his long messy hair, or even help him dress. Choi Young sighed and when the men cowered, stepped forward, taking the comb from the table. The King turned to him, blinking, as if recognition sank in his brain.

Pulling the small seat before the mirror Choi Young signaled at the man to sit, and waited patiently for the King to assess the situation and realize Choi Young meant no harm. He finally settled down, and sat, swallowing hard and gasping slightly when Choi Young lifted the messy strands of hair, and combed; no pain came to him. The knots were terrible, and the angel of death was using one hand to move the comb, but the King felt to pain or tugging. All those nights in which Choi Young combed Chung Hei's and Imja's hair, and sometimes Tae Hyun's and Young Jae's hair, did not go to waste. He was naturally gifted while dealing with hair.

"You comb hair like a father." Mentioned Gongmin, moving with the sound of the brush as it went over his long hair. "Can Death father children?" Choi Young was quiet, aware this was one of the King's monologues. "I fathered a child once, I never met the baby. And I had a wife with long hair once, I never combed her hair either." Choi Young continued to move the brush, a small seed of worry has been planted in his heart; could he know? Could he be aware that his son was alive? "If my son had been born," Choi Young swallowed hard, the brush halting midway. "I would have combed his hair every night, and I would have dressed him to sleep."

Choi Young froze, he stared at the hair in his hand and realized it was the same brownish color as Young Jae, while his heart shuddered with fear in his chest.

"I would have taught him everything I learned, and he would have been a great king."

_But he will never be your child, he is my son now. _Choi Young finished combing the ruler's hair, and quickly looked for something to hold his hair together while braiding it; he moved his hands quickly, wishing to be away from the man who could order his son be taken away. The eunuchs handed him the royal robes the King had been struggling with and when the small ruler stood Choi Young offered the white inner folds for him to wear tying them down then the black robes, folding it neatly around his skinny body, while Gongmin cried. Choi Young didn't look up at him. His heart was in too much inner turmoil to face the man. "You, Death, must be very knowledgeable, do you know why my child died?" The question got Choi Young to look up at the man, eyes serious and cold, only to be met with those hazelnut eyes, so similar to Young Jae's, Choi Young's heart broke for his child. "Ah, it was my punishment for being so selfish, I guess." Sighing Choi Young stood, and picked a small piece of cloth set over the table; his fatherly instincts wanted to sooth away the pain, even while knowing this wasn't his child. Dabbing softly the man's face, Choi Young cleaned the tears. "Do you know where he is? What life is he having now?"

_One away from this cruel castle, where he can be free of worry and live happy._

.  
.

Choi Young stood in the center of the place he used to call home. The WooDalChi barracks were well kept, the men's devotion was seeing in the way everything was in place, every armor every spear and sword. The ling filtered from the perched windows, lighting squared around Choi Young, as if creating a spotlight for him to stand under. He was staring at the banner set before the door that lead to his old room, where two dragons were defending the seal of Goryeo. He'd helped this kingdom flourish, he'd seen the rise and fall of rulers, people hungry for power, and had witnessed the pain and suffering of those around him.

His heart ached for those who had been wronged, like himself, and it ached in worry. The man was too much insane to know about Young Jae's origins, the witnesses of his birth were sworn to silence of death, but Choi Young felt like he needed to do something more to defend his sweet child. To secure his family and everything he had stood for, even if it meant going against King and the country.

There was a man out there, who had waited patiently for the King to call for his return and had brilliantly stepped forth to take his position and name, in his madness the King had not realized who was friend and foe and had taken this man in. In his disdain Choi Young had let it be for weeks, glad that he could claim at least the house for his family to live in while they visited; but after having seen the King's condition, after listening to everything that was going on in court… because of this man his family could be in danger, how could he not see this before? His sister had tried to warn him and he had discarded it, how he could not have seen this?

The door behind him opened and Choong-sik entered the room.

"Sir? The boys are worried, you've been here for too long…"

"Where did you say Yi Seong was?"

"Eh?" Asked Choong-sik, a little surprised.

.  
.

"Now where is that husband of mine?" Asked Eun Soo, hands on her hips. The WooDalChi boys were all sitting down for dinner and Eun Soo was bringing Young Jae with her, Yue had asked a similar question earlier, but her children kept her busy.

"I heard they got a pair of horses yesterday," Said one of the Suribang boys, digging into the rice. "They left after Choi Young talked to the king."

"Did you know where they were going?" Asked Eun Soo, kneeling beside the boy, smiling.

"No idea."

And the back of the boy's head was slapped. "You punk! How many times have I told you! When you get information gather everything not just bits and pieces!" Screamed Eun Soo to the boy, making him bow and ask forgiveness.


	96. Chapter 96

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings:** Hi there! I'm glad you are all still following the story, it makes me real happy to know that even when about to enter the saddest time of our beloved couple you are willing to take this crazy roller coaster with me! I'm humbled!_  
_ I wanted to drop a line to let you know that my goal is to reach five hundred reviews for this story; so if any of you dear readers haven't commented take the time and drop me a line, to those of you who always comment, keep doing it! I love each and every review/comment to bits! Let me know how I'm doing and what you think of this story! I'll be waiting for your reviews!_

.  
.

The smell of battlefield was one that few men ever missed. It was a mixture of ashes and death, blood and mud; while the sounds of screams covered the grounds. The orders the General had sent were taken care of, swiftly and without much trouble so the man was dragged into the large command tent, pushed and pulled before been forced to sit down and the blindfold removed from around his eyes. It took a moment for him to adjust to the dim light, shaking his head to look around the men holding him down...

_WooDalChi._

Looking before him, Yi furrowed his brow and gasped. "Commanding General?" He asked surprised yet annoyed at the man's harsh actions. "What is going on?"

"Your tactic won't work."

"Excuse me?"

"I already arranged for the right tactic to take place; I can guarantee you victory."

Yi stared at him, not amused.

"How much can victory tempt you?" He said unsure on how to proceed. "If I can give you honor, glory, and victor, so that your name will be renowned through the land, would you be interested in hearing me out?"

"If I say _No_?" A sword was drawn and the sharp tip placed at the man's neck. Choi Young sighed and leaned back on his seat, he was unarmed; obviously the easiest target in the whole place, but the confidence he exuded was too much, too powerful.

"Why do you keep doing _all the wrong things_?"

"What?" Asked the boy, because Choi Young couldn't see him as a man, not yet. "No, _Why_?"

"For once you are asking the right questions."

.  
.

The first order of business upon his return was to check on his youngest child.

Choi Young walked silently through the hallway that led to the rooms where his family slept, peeking into the room where the nursery was located. The moon was full and the light filtered through the windows, lighting his path and the room. The tall crib was to the side, right next to the table where all toys his sister had given Young Jae were, so that he would not fall in case he wanted to reach for one. Choi Young walked quietly towards the crib, and peeked in; a gasp tore from him. The baby wasn't there. He lifted the covers, unable to believe it, and found them wet, his heart halting as his breath hitched, and he turned. A little whimper made him look down, under the table where the toys sat; there was Young Jae, holding the gray tiger his brother had given him.

"What are you doing there?" He asked softly, noticing his child's shyness and unwillingness to move. The boy sniffled, and looked down at his pants. He was wet. Choi Young sighed, relief suddenly filling him. "Did you wet the bed?" Embarrassed the boy nodded. "It's alright, come here." At first the baby was unwilling, but with a little coercing he pulled out from under the table and into Choi Young's arms. "I have to take a bath, would you like to take one with me?" The boy sniffled and leaning against Choi Young's shoulder nodded.

The door to the master bedroom opened and Eun Soo looked in, surprised to find the scene before her. "What? Is everything alright?" She asked quickly, falling to her knees before them. The boy hid against Choi Young's chest, while the man mouthed to his wife softly: _He wet the bed_. She nodded.

"Oh, did Young Jae woke up and found you all messy like this? Daddy is all dirty, isn't he? Would you make sure he washes up real good?" She asked the baby, smiling, playing innocent. The boy nodded, and Choi Young stood. "Alright Jae-jun, you take good care of daddy, then."

"Yes," Finally said the boy, obviously cheering up.

In the bathroom, Choi Young checked the gray plush, finding it dry. He undressed the boy, the bath all warm and ready for them, and smiled. "You know, your hyung had problems too, he would wet the bed almost every night," He said, making the boy blink and sniffle.

" 'eally?" Choi Young nodded.

"Yes, he would wet his bed, then our bed. He was shameless."

"I 'on't wanna wet yur bed." Confessed the baby, shyly. This child was so conscious and caring. Choi Young undid the little bow holding Young Jae's pants and let them drop to the ground.

"You know what? I won't mind if you do; it's not your fault."

"But…"

"I bet you were dreaming, probably that you were in the water?" The boy nodded. "It's alright, you will learn not to soon, and you will get up and call me as I told you, alright?" Choi Young held Young Jae's shoulders, smiling at him, reassuringly.

"Awright." He agreed, his father gathered some water with his hand, and cleaned the boy's face.

"Stop crying, now go in. Be careful."

The boy nodded, and walked quickly to the tub, been careful as he stepped in, holding the ledge to keep from falling, as he went he spoke. " 'Ank you, 'addy."

And Choi Young smiled, suddenly wondering what would have been of his child if that madman had known he had survived.

Thirty minutes later Young Jae was asleep; between the warmth of the bath, the clean clothes, and his father's rocking, the child slumbered peacefully against Choi Young's chest. Eun Soo was holding the boy's foot, caressing him softly, while her husband looked at some point far away in the distance of his mind.

"So, where have you been?" Asked Eun Soo, curious as to his answer. Choi Young turned to her, curious. "Well? Aren't you telling me where you ran off to without telling me?"

.  
.

Eun Soo was beside herself; when Choi Young told her where he'd been, she gasped out loud and when he told her who he'd been speaking to, she stood and ordered him to stop talking to that man.

"Imja, calm down," He said softly, holding her arms as she tried to grasp the folds of his clothes. They had laid the baby to sleep on their bed, and had moved to the herbal room, so they could talk without been interrupted.

She was shaking with anger, surprising Choi Young. "No, you stop talking to that man! I told you he will be your ruin! Why don't you listen? Stop talking to that man!"

"Eun Soo, he is going to help us with the impostor, and with everyt…"

"No! He will betray you and he will have your head for it! You don't understand!"

Choi Young pulled her in for a tight hug, he'd remembered what she said in those first few months of her arrival to Goryeo, how that child she had saved would be his doom, but no matter how much he turned around his head, Choi Young couldn't bring himself to believe it. Even less now. "Imja."

"Can't you promise not to meet him again? Please," She asked, pulling away to look up at him, Choi Young looked down, and pressed his lips together.

"I already gave him my word."

She sobbed out loud, and leaned her forehead against his chest.

"I don't want you to die. Please I can't live without you." She sobbed against him, and her arms wrapped around his, clinging to him as if he were to disappear at any moment. "How can you make friends with the man who will kill you?" The events to come, poured from her lips onto his skin, and he wasn't able to stop her; she spoke quickly and softly, sobbing and making Choi Young understand why she was so shaken. Surprised, Choi Young kept a tight hold on her, unable to give her any consolation beside the warmth of his presence.

They made love desperately that night, him drinking her tears while Eun Soo clung to him as if to dear life.

.  
.

The lady of the house welcomed her brother that morning in silence, with a small smile of acceptance in her lips. There was no smugness or pride in her, something Choi Young would have to learn; he was embarrassed yes, and was glad she could not see his face. Young Jae hurried to his aunt, and calling her name climbed the steps to the hallway she stood in, smiling.

"I would have come alone, but Eun Soo wanted to make sure I would return," Commented Choi Young softly, making the woman laugh, and lift the boy into her arms.

"Oh, you are so big!" She commented to the boy, and kissed his nose. "Would you like some sweets?"

" 'es!" Answered the boy, excited.

"Go to the kitchen," She told the boy, who was now more at ease around them. "Uncle Jeong is there, ask him for sweets."

"Awright," He said, and once on the ground hurried on the general direction of the kitchen, his little steps echoing in the hallway. The woman turned back to her brother, who breathed in.

"Choi Young-ssi, would you like some tea?"

"I just came to grant you victory on our disagreement," He said, walking towards her. "You were right on the King's behavior, and later on how Eun Soo would not agree on my decision making."

"It was never a matter of agreeing or disagreeing, brother. More a matter of believing. You have believed all I have told you; the infused water, the scarf, even when I told you about your exile."

"And I took it all quite well, but when you suggest my wife would be infuriated at my decisions…"

"She is only human…"

"To me she isn't!" Said Choi Young, with more strength than really required. "To me, she is everything, she is the world."

The woman smiled. Ye-Ryun walked to him, and placed her slim hand over his shoulder. "If Eun Soo-ssi were a divine being, she would take her mortal husband away from all this. Alas she is not, so she will take your hand and walk with you till the very end."

"Sister…"

"I know: the time ahead will be difficult."

"I'm having them move back to the hideout, and you are going with them."

"Oh, really?" Said the woman smiling, and touching her brother's face. "What would my husband say?"

"I am your brother, he'll understand. She will need your support." Ye-Ryun smiled, and nodded, the little bells on her braided hair ringing in the wind, making Choi Young suddenly feel transported to the past, to that temple where they rested after Tae Hyun's hectic birth.

"And I will give it to her," She assured, making Choi Young nod.

The sound of Young Jae's quick steps made Choi Young turn, to see the boy reaching to be picked up, holding a large rice cake in hand; he picked Young Jae up and watched Jeong Rok appear from the kitchen. "You kid, don't eat that!" But Young Jae had stuffed the cake into his mouth swallowing quickly to get the rest in. "That was mine!" Whined the doctor, making his wife smile and pad his shoulder.

"Don't eat so quickly you can choke." Warned Choi Young, while the boy coughed and bit the rice cake again. "What is it, red bean cake?" The boy nodded, making his father smile. He loved red bean cake.

.  
.

There had been another time, when Choi Young entered the castle and found it like this.

He'd sent two messages ahead, he'd hoped everything was ready, and he'd trusted the guards would be in place. Obviously the regular army was loyal to their duty, and was posted in their place. No one walked in or out of the castle; the courtyard was empty and quiet, the wind blowing hard. Choi Young inspected the area and furrowed his brow; the men bowed as he walked by, his black robes moving with the wind and his quick movements. Finally he found Choong-sik standing at the end of the hallway, watching the far end of the castle and looking quite pensive.

There was only one other time when the castle would go so quiet. Choong-sik turned to him, and bowed. He was grim.

"What's happening?"

"Well… that…" Choong-sik was lost for words; now that was something new.

"Speak man, what is it?"

"I was told the King was found dead this morning."


	97. Chapter 97

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

A month ago Choi Young had asked Eun Soo how the Queen had passed. She had been heartbroken as she retold the sad tale, her eyes filling with tears as she explained how peacefully the woman had breathed out the last of her life, knowing her child would be safe. Eun Soo was peaceful about it, although she cried a little, the knowledge that she had managed to enjoy the last days of the Queen's life, and that she was carrying out her promise to the woman gave her a sense of closure that at the moment Choi Young had not been able to understand. He felt envious, actually, that she was so at peace about it.

But now it all made sense to him. That last moment he'd spent with Gongmin, having combed his hair, having known his heart's true fears and feelings… Choi Young was stunned into silence. Was this the last farewell a King like Gongmin deserved? Or was it just a bad joke?

"There was a big commotion with one of the King's concubines while we were away," Informed Choong-sik, softly, "And as result, he was found dead this morning." Falling against the wall, eyes lost, Choi Young said nothing to the news. Choong-sik took him away, while Do Chi was overseeing everything, having been the closest servant to Gongmin during his tumultuous reign.

It took a while for him to recover, to be able to utter a word; so while this happened Choong-sik took him to their old office that was left untouched from the last moment he walked out of it. The same maps graced the walls, the brushes and ink were in the same place, the papers were as he had organized them; Choong-sik had worked here, but all was as Choi Young arranged. It was almost midday when the door opened and the general entered the door, sighing. Choi Young's eyes lifted to look at him, and a small tired smile graced his lips, "You look tired."

"I am; I never liked dealing with Concubines, and now it's even worse. Their stupid fighting gets to me, even before that monk was beheaded."

At that last world, Choi Young looked up, serious. "Do me a favor, send word to Yi Seong, the Ming won't be quiet after they hear of the King's death. He should pass orders down to have the men strengthen the border and have several scouts sent into Yuan."

"Is it that time you told Yi Seong…?"

"Yes. Start preparations and send your family away as well. I will… I will send mine as well." He knew he was probably fooling himself; there was no way Eun Soo would leave him now.

.  
.

A week later, as the Capital City mourned the passing of their late ruler, Choi Young received world that General Yi Seong had returned to the capital and was eager to meet with Chancellor Choi. Choong-sik arranged the meeting for them, so there would be no clues as to who actually called it, and Choi Young arrived at the place where they were supposed to be meeting, moving quietly and through the shadows, managing to avoid the guards and any curious eyes around. The scene he found wasn't exactly what he expected to see.

There was a woman there, fighting with General Yi Seong; by the looks of it, they were having a lovers spat. Choi Young leaned against the wall that hid him, watching in silence as the woman said something inaudible to the general, who was exasperated. Before the woman was done speaking the man pulled her in for a deep kiss, making Choi Young turn away in surprise. Who would have thought the general had such impulses! The sound of a slap was heard, and that proved that although probably there was something between them, the woman was insulted by the kiss. Choi Young looked away, and heard the rustling of the woman's clothes as she departed, passing him by without suspecting he was there. Choi Young turned in his place and saw Yi Seong sitting inside of the pagoda.

Choi Young hoped the man would not ask for marital advice.

Walking towards the pagoda, Choi Young made his presence known to the man by throwing a small stone towards him. It hit the seat he was in, and forced the man to turn, scoffing at the presence of the Commanding General.

"It's a bad moment, Chancellor."

"You were the one who wanted to see me, remember?" And Choi Young turned to look at the pond close by. The fish were moving slowly underwater, while the moon reflected itself on the calm surface of the water. "How did the campaign go?"

"We won. But with this turn of events…" Yi sighed, obviously talking about the King's passing.

"You have won over the people's favor, you have the nobles all talking about everything that has transpired, only because you won over the Mongol invaders. With this victory those who had allied themselves back with Yuan will probably want to return to Yuan," Said Choi Young.

"But the Ming dynasty is way more powerful, not even if we ask Yuan to send enforcements right now could we defeat them."

"Exactly. Your best option right now is to ally yourself with Ming." Choi Young turned to the General, totally serious, "Instead of falling back into Yuan's hands this territory can still survive, independent of the old regime. You can make that happen. Ally with the Ming forces, the nobles, the soldiers and everyone who is willing to help you."

"What good would that be?"

"Do you want to submit to Yuan again? Do you have any idea what they will do to those loyal to Goryeo?" The man looked at Choi Young, quiet. "Your best option is the Ming, afterwards you can do whatever you wish, as long as you respect my three wishes."

Yi Seong scoffed, obviously amazed, yet annoyed by Choi Young. "What of that impostor impersonating you in court? What are you going to do with him?"

Choi Young smiled at him and turned away.

The Suribang had already delivered Choi Young the information he needed about this impostor and he already knew what to do about him. "I think I can deal with it, we are after all, _family_." And he meant that. Choi Young sighed and was about to leave when Yi suddenly spoke.

"One moment, why would the fake '_you_' want to invade Liaodong Peninsula? Is it of strategic value?" Choi Young groaned and turned to face the man.

"No, he was born there," Said Choi Young annoyed, then sighed. "If you have unfinished business around here, it's better to settle it quickly. You have no idea when you might return."

"What do you mean?"

And Choi Young pointed toward the general direction where the lady had left, making the man's eyes widen and turn away. "Oh."

Smiling Choi Young waved at him to go on, and simply turned and left the small garden.

.  
.

Sending Yi Seong to the Northern territory to push out the remaining Ming presence from the peninsula, proved to be the Commanding General_ Choi Young's _ultimate mistake. While reproached that this had been his doing, the commander was facing the threat of invasion in his own territory. With no heir to the throne and no control yet established over the tumbling court and populace, what was left of Goryeo was about to be swept off as if it has never had any solid foundation to begin with. Orders went through the city for those Suribang members serving as merchants and sellers: all were to retreat before the end of the week, no matter where they went, they were to leave the city and never return.

The Ming has proven an unstoppable force, and it was swiftly taking over every mayor city from the Northern territories. Yi had turned back while in the island of Wihwado, bringing with him an army loyal to Ming and willing to die for the change of dynasties. With the armies at their doorsteps and the promise of bloodshed following close, the city emptied of those too weak or too young, women were dragging their children, men were trying to save what they could in carts and entire families were leaving everything behind to start anew in another land.

The Suribang were having their own little crisis, for the woman who they were supposed to be saving was not working with them. Eun Soo attempted to stop the men gathering her things, packing them, and loading them into carts, to take away, along with her children's things, and her husband's. Even her sister-in-law's things were being packed.

They were ready to leave, but the woman absolutely refused. "I am not going anywhere!"

"Your husband ordered you to pack everything and take you, won't you listen?"

"Then let him come here and tell me himself!" She hissed at the man, angrily. The door opened and Choi Young appeared, looking around and when his eyes settled on her, he walked straight, towards her, the men parting like the Red Sea as he passed by. Eun Soo's eyes watched him, slightly widened, as he reached her, grabbed her arm and pulled her a bit away.

"You will go with the men, no questions asked."

"I am staying with you."

"You can't. War is coming. This is not place for you now."

"And abandon you here! After knowing all that will happen!"

Choi Young stared at her with quiet cold eyes, as anger burned her insides.

"Never!"

Choi Young leaned and kissed her, and odd picture for their time; he took hold of her arms, and pulled her closer for a deep kiss, as tears slid down her cheeks and touched his lips. Bittersweet salty tears graced him as he pulled back; then picked her up and while she struggled and fought against him, carried her towards the cart ready for her.

"No, you can't do this! Not like this!"

He slammed the door shut and held the door closed, so she wouldn't attempt to escape.

"I will never forgive you if you let me go like this! Open this door! Choi Young!" She called, and he simply let her hammer her fists till she was tired, breathing in deeply, and when her hands grew tired and her sobbing was still loud in the cart, Choi Young stopped holding the door closed, turned to the driver and nodded at him to go. The latch of the door was thrown, so she couldn't come out even if she wanted, and Choi Young kept still as the horse was suddenly moved and dragged the cart away.

He already said goodbye to his children and had sent away with his sister, minutes before this. He waved goodbye to them. But not to Eun Soo. He could live for the rest of his life knowing she hated him, knowing she took away his heart in that small crying fit, he could live with the fact his children saw him smile, but he could not let her see him cry. It was an unfitting last image for her to hold of him.

When the cart was out of sight Choi Young turned, and tightened his hold around his sword; it was time to meet his destiny.

.  
.

_**3 months later**_

As the Capital was overrun with Ming soldiers Choi Young walked with Choong-sik towards the castle, the soldiers didn't bother them as they walked up the stairs; unlike Choong-sik or the others around him, Choi Young was not wearing any armor and his blue and black robes were splashed with enemy blood. Yuan had sent their reinforcements, but obviously they were not enough to defend the city. Walking quickly through the hallways, Choi Young arrived to the meeting room, where Yi Seong was ordering men around. Securing the captured territory was imminent, so Choi Young looked down at the map and pointed at a particular place in the palace.

"Here," he said. "There's a passage that goes all the way down to the outside wall. It's a hidden path from the Queen's chamber to the outside world. Make sure you send your men to scavenge through it."

"Why?"

"It's the only path out of the palace that was built for the survival of the royal family heirs." And Choi Young looked up at the man, "Which this family didn't have."

"So only those who grew up in the palace and the maids would know about it."

"I'm sure the Queen's helpers would know, but it was sealed over ten years ago and recently opened." Obviously it was opened when Choong-sik had to smuggle Eun Soo out, along with the child that she helped bring into this world. "If there are any traitors, they would be attempting to escape through there."

"How would you know this?"

"Because it would be where I would send my family through to escape." He didn't say I would go, because Choi Young would never turn his back to battle. "Have men search it, you might be surprised with whom you'll find there."

"Very well." And Yi Seong sent scouts to the tunnels.

The total disarray in the capital after the takeover didn't last long. Soldiers and survivors moved around, securing the areas, while in the throne room the Ming ambassadors arrived to crown Yi Seong as monarch. Choi Young watched this from the shadows, narrowing his eyes at how well things had turned out for Yi Seong, suddenly worried the man might not follow through with their deal; but it was his first order of business what eased away Choi young's heart.

"It is royal command that the band known as WooDalChi be dismantled!" The royal decree ran through the ranks and the men known as the King's guards were substituted with royal army elite, those WooDalChi who wished could become part of the regular army, and those who didn't, would be given a small compensation and allowed to leave the city without much problem. Choi Young was asked, by those who wished to continue to serve by his side if they could do so, but he shook his head.

"What I must do I must do alone; go, leave this place. Find your families and be with them." Reluctant to leave him, the men started to gather their things, saying farewell to their general, who sat on the center of the training grounds, watching them go. Dae Man was unwilling to go, but his wife was soon to give birth and he wanted to be there. Deok Man, who had returned from Pyongyang wanted to see Eun Soo, and wanted to best for his four daughters and his incoming (hopefully) son. Choong-sik was the one, who did not want to move from his general's side, forced to gather his things and get on the horse. "Your children are waiting, don't let them grow any longer without their Appa."

"What about you sir? What of your children?"

Choi Young smiled at the man, and lowered his eyes. "Be selfish for once, Choong-sik, go to your children." And the man was forced to leave, unable to look back.

Choi Young took a deep breath as the barracks emptied, and he was left alone with the blowing wind in the middle of the grounds he had secured for years. There was this final thing he had to make sure happened, one final thing before his life in this world ended.


	98. Chapter 98

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings:** For some reason I am unwilling to let go of this chapter. I have been writing, rewriting, and looking over this chapter; I have cried while writing it, and I ask you to please read it completely. For maximum emotional impact: listen to Faith Soundtrack's Shadow Man. _  
_ Kleenex alert! _

.  
.

There were murmurs around the new court that the angel of death that visited Gongmin in his final days was now visiting Yi Seong. The _general-turned-king_ laughed at the comments and would simply ignore the men who asked about this, especially his advisors, who seemed worried for his health. As the royal eunuchs helped Yi Seong put on the royal robes, much like with Gongmin, Choi Young stood under the cover of shadows provided by the room's decoration, his hands hidden behind his back.

"It seems that marriage befits you, Majesty." Yi turned to Choi Young, smiling.

"I would not have been able to marry without your help, General." When the men searched the passages Choi Young had pointed out, they had found the identity thief attempting to escape the city, dragging his family with him; among his daughters was the woman who had slapped Yi Seong that night. When the man, who was Choi Young's cousin, discovered he might be losing his life over his wishes to return to Yuan, he offered the now King his daughter's hand in marriage to appease his anger. There was very little Choi Young could have done for his cousin, for the King was adamant in punishing him.

"I have given you all you wanted, and you gained more than either of us ever thought possible. I hope that his Majesty will be true to our agreement."

The man turned to Choi Young and sighed. "Can I have you reconsider, or probably I can void our agreement and order you to serve under the ranks of my army. Probably, as my Commanding General. Your loyalty to the country is unquestionable, but…" Choi Young was not amused by the words, and stared at the man with cold eyes. "So you have decided on this."

"Majesty, it's time." Called the voice of the men guarding the entrance making Choi Young sigh and the man turn; the eunuch, dressing Yi Seong finished by placing the small black hat over the King's head.

"Majesty." Called Choi Young making the man turn to the general hiding under the shadows and watched him bow. "You have learned everything I could teach you in the art of battle; I can only hope your reign is long and prosperous. I have more important matters to settle, I am here to give you my three requests."

"The fairy from heavens most be blessed with unending patience to deal with you."

"To the contrary, sire, I am the one who was blessed with her."

"Then tell me what are your mysterious three requests, general? So we can get this done with."

"They are simple and I hope you can grant them, Majesty, no matter what fate might have in store for us."

_.  
._

_First: All I have taught you, all I have done for you, and how I managed to do thing while helping you, must never be revealed; no one must know it was I who was giving instructions._

Pledged Uncle died a week after their return. He didn't want to be alone when it happened, and although he was going to the woman he loved, the man was a softy, cowardly boy inside, and just wanted to have someone hold his hand. Eun Soo watched the quiet process, making sure the man was in less pain as possible, hoping to clean up after him, her children would sing to him, and help by offering water. When the man exhaled his last breath he was at peace; it was obvious on the way he was quiet and accepting, how he released Eun Soo's hand and let himself go. Most of the Suribang paid their respects; offerings of rice, vegetables and many, many jars of rice wine poured in. The men were grateful to their pledged Uncle for having taken good care of them through all those years, and they were also very grateful of Eun Soo for having cared for the man's final days.

Ye-Ryun called on the monks that had taken care of her through those many years, and they were honored to lead the funerary rites.

To escort the monks several men were called, and to Eun Soo's surprise her eldest son, Tae Hyun made an appearance, claiming he'd taken a bad fall and had a broken ankle. Of course it was a lie, but his company and the stories he shared about his travels cheered Eun Soo, Chung Hei and Young Jae; he gave a pink pouch full of coins to his sister, keeping his promise of bringing her a coin of each place he visited, and for Young Jae he brought a silk hat and a wooden horse toy. To his mother he gave a hairpin with thick colorful feathers and a red scarf. His presence there was soothing, it calmed down the pain in her heart; because the boy was so much like his father, Eun Soo felt like Choi Young was there, in the morning hugs they shared, in the way he moved, and turned, in the way his chocolate covered almond eyes smiled at his siblings… Tae Hyun was too much like his father in that, and many other ways.

"That boy really, he is too lively for my taste," Said Ye-Ryun sitting beside Eun Soo, who was watching her three children play around the gardens. Her quiet sister-in-law worried for Eun Soo, even more so since Tae Hyun appeared. "He's very loud too." It appeared she was disapproving, but in reality, the Oracle was also smiling, glad Tae Hyun was here.

"He's too much of a kid, no matter how much I tell him." Said Eun Soo smiling softly as Tae Hyun lifted Young Jae, making the boy squirm and laugh loudly. "But still, it feels like his father is here."

.  
.

_Second: My family, my men, and my men's families, are to be left untouched._

The WooDalChi was dismantled soon after Yi Seong came to power; he had no use for them, for they were a rebellious bunch and followed no orders, so the men were scattered around the provinces. They looked for those odd jobs as builders, or bodyguards, or strong farm hand, because it was part of their roots; they helped and protected. It was something Choi Young had taught them with his life.

For Choong-sik returning to the farm was a blessing. He had known nothing but the smell of battlefield, how to polish his spear and sword, he knew of warfare and strategizing; him and his children knew all these things, with frightening precision. They had been born to be fighters; but his grandchildren would return to the quiet peaceful tradition of the Bae family; they would learn to love and live from the produce of the Earth. Those children yet to be born would have the privilege of nurturing and caring for the earth instead of staining it with blood; at least that was what Choong-sik continued to believe, when he came to the Suribang hideout to live, he spoke to his wife and they settled into a quiet farm living, in the lands close to the people who had taken care of Yue and the children for so long.

More WooDalChi came to live around them, and soon a small town was thriving; there were farmers and those caring for the livestock, there were those dealing with close by villages and towns, there were leaders, pharmacists, and messengers. Children grew among them, safe, because after all who would dare fight against the men who had been once the legendary King's Guards, leader by Commanding General Choi Young. Their living was quiet, comfortable and full of those things they couldn't have while living in the barracks.

They were _free_.

Dae Man had two children, all running and complaining to their mother; Deo Gi shook her head, and simply soothed them with kisses, before sending them off to their father's lap.

Deok Man moved and built a house right next to Eun Soo's, bringing the most beautiful troop of daughters with him; his wife pregnant with what would be hopefully the family heir.

There was always a lookout at the town's gates, hoping to catch sight of the general and deliver the happy news to his waiting family.

.  
.

_Third: after all this is over, and done with; you shall do your duty, as I have done mine. And you will forget I ever existed._

A man galloping hard through the night arrived after dinner.

He handed two letters to Tae Hyun and without going inside, the boy opened the largest envelope looking at the rushed script; then opened the smallest one and frowned at its content. He had to sigh - the letters made no sense whatsoever. The sound of someone arriving behind him made him turn and gasp in surprise. "Aunt."

"The short note, hand it over."

"What?"

"You must tell your mother about this one. Hand it over."

"How can I keep _this_ from her? How can I let her wait till she dies of sadness?" And he moved to take the letters to his mother, but his aunt slim hold held him back.

"You know this is not how history goes." She took the second letter from the boy's hands and while the boy turned to her, annoyed and confused, watched as she hid the smallest envelope in her robes. The boy closed his eyes and finally swallowed hard. "We are doing this for their own good."

"How can…?"

"What's going on here?" Asked Eun Soo, appearing from the side looking at them; "What?"

"We got a letter." Eun Soo's eyes opened wide, "News from Dad." Her eyes widened and she dove to get the letter from her child, "Mom."

"Give me that letter! Give it to me!"

"Mom!"

"Let me see!" She was desperate, struggling with him been held back by Ye-Ryun, Tae Hyun lifted his hand, the letter held tightly in hand. "I need to know! Let me see!"

"He's been to trail and was charged with treason." That got Eun Soo to push Ye-Ryun away, and fall against her son's chest.

"Give me that letter!" She knew there was more to it than he was telling, but he wasn't giving up. So much like his father, too much a protector and too caring… "Tae Hyun, is he dead?" She asked softly, still trying to get the letter. "Has he been beheaded already?"

And the boy stared down at her, unable to understand how she could know such a thing. "Has he!?" Tae Hyun didn't answer, but it was all what his mother needed to know it was true. She dissolved into tears, falling to the ground on her knees as Tae Hyun lifted his eyes to look at his aunt, who said absolutely nothing.

.  
.

The night was too dark, Eun Soo was yet to stop crying, but she was now silent. Tears slid down her face unchecked, and she was just too tired to clean them. Her children were all still asleep, her sister-in-law was playing a soft tune in the garden outside, melancholic and slow, mirroring the mood and the sadness Eun Soo felt.

The house was now _too_ large. The windows too broad, the doorway too tall, her bed too wide. Everything reflected the missing presence of her husband. Things around them were built for them, adjusting to his height, to his width… and she was the most adjusted item there. Was it too much to ask, for her last words to be sweeter? She would have probably forgiven him, if given one last chance to kiss him. Too stricken with pain and anger, Eun Soo stood, and wrapped herself with the red scarf her son had brought, needing the warmth and walked quietly out of the room. Her children still blissfully unaware of the pain waiting for them, Tae Hyun was asleep in the hallway just outside her door, head leaning forward as his arms hung limp to his sides. The boy would still need more training to be more like his father… Eun Soo smiled at him, and cleaned the tears that were flowing freely now, and barefoot walked outside.

.  
.

_A lone rider on a black horse, tall and solemn watched over the execution square from the hill. His horse stood still and his back straight, he seemed to be overlooking the large gathering from above, as if not interested, but rather presiding over it._

_A murmur rolled over the crowd and people started turning, pointing fingers up the hill to the black horseman. "The Angel of Death!"_

_The drums were playing, the silence of the people watching was loud, and when the birds lifted from the trees that surrounded the area and the drumming stopped, the man turned and sending last farewell glance toward city, said softly, "_I cheated death for far too long before this, though I don't think I'll have to do it again," _and kicked the horse to a soft trot leaving forever the capital behind._

.  
.

Morning was rising, the sun lifting in the corners of the world as light filtered in a kaleidoscope of oranges and pinks. The sky was clear; nature welcoming the sun's lifting presence into the sky… And there was his shadow, moving slowly but surely down the path towards her. How had he known she would be there? The tears of devastation shifted into tears of surprise, and Eun Soo gasped softly.

_Please, please let this not be a cruel joke._

Eun Soo broke into a run. _How deeply rooted is our love?_ She wondered, as her bare feet complained with the small stones in the road, but they didn't deter her, she kept going, not caring about the pain. If she could grasp hold of this shadow, if she could touch him… then all will be fine. _Had our souls merged in such a bond that I am inside of him, and he is lost within me?_ Her voice was hoarse as she cried out for him, as her body finally collided with his, and that terrible fear, that surprise, all melted and only joy filled her. _No, he is the tree, while I am his roots, and we cling to one another, because we can't be without the other._ Forgotten were the tears of mourning, all was forgotten, as she sobbed in his arms and clung tightly onto him.

He called her name, not her given name, but that sweet nickname he'd given her over twenty years ago. And she whimpered in joy. "Are you there?" She asked softly, afraid he would dissolve into nothingness and leave her.

Choi Young smiled. "I am here."


	99. Chapter 99

**Less Than a Hundred Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Final Ramblings: **__Less Than a Hundred Years_ started as a one chapter story; it was built to fill in the little space left by the ending of Faith, and in my opinion explain why they didn't hug or kiss. My first reviewer was so touched by this story, in mixture with faith's ending, that she was '_sitting here, BAWLING'_. Another said that my writing was '_like poetry'_, another said that it was '_strong, subtle, sensitive, and lyrical'_. Honestly I never expected such a small piece of fiction to evoke so many feelings. To me it was a small piece to show how much I loved the show, I had watched, and re-watch the ending, I had the music non-stop in my ipod, I was breathing, eating, loving Faith… And then it was over.  
I felt accomplished in having watched this drama, I really did. It gave the strength to be more than I was, to forget about heartaches and such… and be someone with a meaningful existence. It might sound really strange, but for me this series was really meaningful. I know many out there felt the same, we have changed.  
Someone commented that I had quiet the job ahead; after all it's not easy to write 100 chapters for a story. My initial reaction was '_What?_' Then of course it got me thinking; less than a hundred years… 99 chapters. I've never tried that before, hell I hardly could ever write past the twentieth page of any story. Should I give it a try?  
That was in October 26, 2012.  
Now, six months later, I am glad to present you the final chapter of this wonderful story. I want to thank all of you who accompanied me during this trip of a lifetime; for all the laughter, the tears, the joy and worry, for the good and the bad, and for teaching me everything you all did, and for the less of a hundred years and beyond I thank you. As writer I matured through this story, as a person I grew stronger and as a fan I envisioned the future and a bit more for this couple. Let's not cry; let's be joyous that there are many years to come, many children to be born, and many things to be done. Without further ado, the epilogue to _Less Than A Hundred Years_.

_._

.

_**Epilogue  
Autumn 1984  
Red Grave of General Choi Young**_

The girl with reddish hair and pale skin was cold.

Her teacher had warned her against getting lost but she was so excited to be out of school and exploring! It was just too sad that it was in such a boring place, reason why she had strayed from the group of children to explore the forest and small ponds around the hill. Her eyes lifted and she looked at the rainy sky, worried that if thunder and lightning came she would be too scared to move when they came looking for her. The call of birds was heard and she yelped in surprise; night was falling and it was getting scarier by the minute.

About to start crying the girl huddled against a tree trunk, and covered her ears from the sounds of the forest around her. She'd heard her teacher mention that the ground was once red all over, and only recently had the place started to sprout green and quiet grass; it was a promise, of some sorts. It was good people kept promises (her father said it all the time) but what was a promise anyway? She started to sing the three bear song, afraid and wanting to ignore the birds and animals around her, the sounds intensified because of the falling darkness…

A thick robe was set over her, making the girl look up and see a tall man smiling down at her; he crouched and touched her head, making her stare shyly at him. "Don't be afraid, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Who are you Ajhussi?"

"I'm the lord of this land. Me and my family have lived her for a very long time." Thunder cracked the sky in a million pieces, making the girl squeal and hide into the coat set over her.

"Ajhusshi, I'm scared." She said with a pout and tears forming in her eyes. The man's smile soothed her, and he opened his arms for her to cuddle in them.

"Are you afraid of thunder?"

"Yes."

"Then don't be afraid. I will make them calm down and you won't hear them, alright?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course. I can do that and a lot more."

"Is Ajhussi an angel?"

"No, something else. And I won't let anything happen to you." He cuddled her close, warm, covering her with the coat he'd taken off to protect her from the elements. The girl trembled in his arms and the man looked up, pressing one finger to his lips and shushing the clouds ahead. "Are you hungry?" He asked softly and the girl nodded. "Here, they are really good."

"Nuts?"

"Yes, I peeled them myself, so they are fresh." The girl took the handful of nuts and started to munch on them, thanking the man, who settled against the tree trunk, and looked up at the sky. He hummed a soft song, and looked away, while his body cradled the child in safety.

"Ajuhussi?"

"Yes, Imja?"

"You are handsome."

"I am?"

"Yes, when I am older I will find someone as handsome as you and marry him, but he has to have money."

"Is that so? Well then, I hope you will be very happy with him."

"I will, I'm going to be a doctor, you know?"

"Oh, a doctor is someone very important." She girl gave him a toothy grin and then yawned. "Imja is very tired. Sleep little one."

"What is _Imja_?" She asked, resting her head against his shoulder, eyes closed; she was warm and happy, having had the man quieting thunder and lighting. The man smiled and kissed her hair.

"Imja is everything."

.  
.

"Mamma!" Called Eun Soo, running from behind the shrine and towards the large group of cars; the rescue team was worried the child had not survived the cold night of autumn, especially since it had been a stormy night. But there she was, covered with a black throw and smiling while running towards them. Her mother, who had been crying and terribly worried, fell to her knees and received the girl in arms, kissing her face and holding her tight. "Mamma, look! I saved some peeled nuts for you!"

"Eun Soo-ya! Where have you been?"

"I got lost in the forest, and the nice Ajhussi brought be back." She said, making her mother furrow her brows.

"What man?"

"The handsome one, mamma. He gave me this throw, the nuts and when morning came he walked with me to the shrine."

The police officers all combed the area, but never found the man she described.

.  
.

Watching the last of the police officers leave, Choi Young leaned on the thick trunks forming the shrine created in his honor; Yi Seong had changed his name, had done many good things for the country, but when he decided to turn the mountain Choi Young and his family had spent the remaining of their years together, into the burial grounds honoring the Commanding General… Well for Choi Young it was humbling. Waiting for their call to go onto their next life, Choi Young had become a quiet entity that helped those in need, like the girl from the night before; which was pleasantly familiar for him. Now, that the commotion was over, the girl was safe within her parent's embrace, and that the place was empty and quiet, Choi Young could return to his peaceful rest. The sound of a yawn made him turn finding Imja, in all her glory, walking towards him. She was rubbing her eyes and her hair wild.

"Imja, you must have been so beautiful as a child." He said, receiving her in arms.

"I don't mean to brag, but I really was." He laughed and kissed her hair. Even now, after seven hundred years, his love for her was so strong… "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to sleep for a bit longer."

"Dae Man called me, said I had to look at something, but it's over now. Let's go." He turned to walk towards their resting place, more like the little haven they had been granted in this mortal world, and Eun Soo gasped. "Do you like it? I let the grass grow in honor of your birth."

"Oh, Daejang!" She swatted his arm playfully. "And they say souls can't be romantic!" She gave a peek to his cheek and leaned onto his shoulder, walking. Their ethereal bodies vanished as the sun rays hit the sprouting red grave. After all there were still many more things to do together, plenty more kisses to share, and hundreds of years to do it

_**The End**_


End file.
